Y Ahora ¿Qué?
by anver
Summary: Relato escrito a partir del capitulo 4x23. Una historia de como tuvieron que dejar New York y el apasionante viaje que realizaron por Europa.
1. Chapter 1

ELLA

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos. Dos, tres, cuatro segundos… todo lo vivido ayer por la noche volvió a su mente y reconoció donde estaba. Simplemente estaba donde quería estar, y es más, estaba como quería estar. Simple y directamente. Sin problemas, sin errores.

Su mano derecha descansaba en la almohada, cerca de su cara, con los dedos entrelazados a los de él, que tenía el brazo bajo su cuello. Notaba la cara de él pegada a su nuca. Su mano izquierda sobre la de él, que a su vez descansaba sobre el abdomen de ella, apretándola contra su pecho, y agarrándola con sus piernas entrelazándolas a las de ella. No se movió… ¿estaría despierto? Una oleada de calor la invadió, su corazón se aceleró, sentía los latidos en sus oídos. Después de cuatro años, ella estaba completamente desnuda junto a él, y por lo que podía sentir en su espalda, él estaba en la misma situación. Sentía sus mejillas hervir por ese repentino brote de vergüenza que sabía que debía superar.

Vinieron a su mente las horas previas, no había de qué avergonzarse, todo estaba visto, acariciado, besado, y todo su cuerpo había obedecido a esas miradas, a esas caricias, a esos besos, y no respondieron precisamente con vergüenza, Castle había sido mejor aún de lo que había llegado a imaginar leyendo aquellas escenas subiditas de tono de sus libros, viendo su comportamiento, analizando sus relaciones anteriores… Él había superado sus expectativas, no solo por el tiempo que se dedicó a ella, o por su experiencia, que se notaba era amplia, ni por su tamaño, inesperado pero que encajaba a la perfección con ella, si no por lo más importante: se amaban. Ella había estado con otros hombres que también la habían llevado al límite en la cama, pero jamás había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por él. Había sido la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido en su vida. Hace unas horas, y después de cuatro años y mil dificultades, todo era tan fácil… tan simple… y eso la llenaba por completo, le amaba.

¿Vergüenza? … Volvió a recordarse a ella misma que estaba donde quería estar, y ese lugar eran precisamente los brazos de él, aunque ahora mismo, lo único que quisiese era librarse de ese abrazo y volar….

EL

Apenas había dormido, había pasado las cuatro últimas horas en un duermevela… su presencia le intrigaba, le aceleraba y le impedía dormir. Permanecía inmóvil, abrazándola, sintiendo ese olor tan particular, el olor por el que llevaba cuatro años locamente perdido, el olor a Kate Beckett. En las ultimas horas, y mientras ella dormía, él había rememorado sus palabras mil veces en su mente: "a ti", "solamente podía pensar en ti" y su furiosa forma de lanzarse sobre su boca, que le pillaron desprevenido. Lo que ella no sabía es que él había luchado desde el primer segundo por no sucumbir a ese directo y duro beso, necesitaba saber que ella ni estaba bebida, ni iba a arrepentirse después de lo que hacía. Y aquellas palabras le bastaron… "solamente podía pensar en ti".

Su brazo izquierdo se le había quedado dormido bajo el cuello de ella y empezaba a dolerle, pero daba igual, sentía sus dedos entrelazados a los suyos y eso mitigaba cualquier dolor. Miró su cuerpo, al menos la parte que la cruzada y arrugada sábana le dejaba ver, y pensó que cuando ella se despertase iba a sentirse prisionera, la abrazaba también con sus piernas, no iba a escaparse de él, ya no, jamás. Se habían mirado, acariciado y besado cada milímetro de piel, había dedicado a su cuerpo todo el tiempo del mundo, con tranquilidad, con suavidad, pero aún le preocupaba si a ella le había parecido poco, había acariciado y besado sabiamente todas las zonas que a cualquier mujer le resultaban irresistibles, recordó sonriendo de nuevo, la mirada de sorpresa de ella cuando se deshizo de sus calzoncillos, y pensó para el: "Vaya inspectora, ¿acaso pensabas que también era inmaduro en esto?"… para el aquella noche había sido reveladora y única, había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida, pero jamás había amado a ninguna como la amaba a ella, y ese detalle era la diferencia entre una noche de sexo y aquella noche. Ni siquiera con Kira de quien también había estado enamorado, había sentido la madurez de ese amor de cuatro años. Había sido la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido en su vida. La amaba.

Que no se moviese, quería seguir allí, con ella entre sus brazos eternamente, respirando el cálido olor de su cuerpo, acariciando su piel con su piel, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

ELLA

No podía seguir allí, fue soltando suavemente los dedos de su mano derecha, dejando la mano de el sobre la almohada, y fue deslizando poco a poco sus piernas de entre las de él, intentando liberarse de la prisión de su abrazo, pero muy lentamente, no quería que despertase, cuando se sintió libre de sus piernas, deslizó su mano izquierda sobre su cadera, sin soltar sus dedos y estremeciéndose con la forzada caricia, dejándola sobre la cadera de él y soltando sus dedos. Después se incorporó lentamente, poniendo sus pies en el suelo y dándole la espalda. Busco con la mirada su ropa. Se incorporó muy despacio y fue hacia su camiseta, no podría ponérsela, estaba mojada… la extendió sobre el respaldo de una silla y vio la camisa de Castle en el suelo, la cogió, se dio la vuelta hacia la cama y se la puso mientras observaba su sueño. Busco sin mucho éxito su ropa interior y se acercó a la cama para revisar, y si, allí estaban sus braguitas, bajo una de las rodillas de él.

Se sentó en la cama, y con calma fue rescatándolas tirando con lentitud bajo el peso de su pierna. Se giró para mirarle, "que adorable- pensó", ni siquiera se había enterado, debía de estar muy cansado. Buscó sus vaqueros y al verlos fue a levantarse de nuevo, pero un rápido y silencioso abrazo de él por su cintura lo impidió…

- ¿No iras a marcharte así? – preguntó el susurrando en su oído

Silencio

- No puedo dejar que te vayas, no ahora, no cuando me has demostrado que pieza soy en tu vida…- le dijo de nuevo, acariciando con su aliento su nuca.

- Creo que será mucho mejor para ti dejarme marchar, Castle - le dijo casi en un susurro bajando la cabeza suavemente.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dispararme por tratar de impedirlo Beckett? – le espetó él seriamente

Ella captó el enfado de él, y decidió no seguir con el juego, era maravilloso, no quería hacerle sufrir, no por ahora, no en ese momento, ya habría más momentos para jugar como un gato con su ratón preferido…

-No. No voy a dispararte –dijo volviendo su cara y rozando sus narices al hacerlo – pero si no me dejas ir al baño, no respondo si estropeo tus preciosas sábanas de raso – le dijo lanzándole una sonrisa y observando malévola como el relajaba sus facciones y sus ojos se estiraban, sonriendo junto a sus labios.

Eso la sorprendía día a día, Castle no sólo sonreía con su boca, su sonrisa se contagiaba a sus ojos, que se cerraban levemente, pareciendo orientales. El rozó de nuevo su nariz contra la suya, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Ve, no tardes por favor… no me dejes solo – le dijo con voz mimosa, captando la broma e intentando relajar su acelerado y asustado corazón.

Ella se levanto caminando hacia el baño de la habitación, dándole la espalda, y cuando llegó a la puerta, se apoyó en el quicio y giró únicamente su cabeza, mirándole de medio lado y comprobando como él, descaradamente, recorría con sus ojos de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

EL

Sentía su corazón agitándose aún por el susto. Cuando notó que ella despertaba, quiso comprobar su reacción, a sabiendas que podría dolerle lo que ella hiciese, y fingió que estaba dormido dejando que ella actuase. La vio con los ojos entrecerrados mientras buscaba su ropa, cerró los ojos cuando ella se volvió para mirarle, y casi no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando notó como tiraba de sus braguitas, hasta que las libero de su rodilla. Fue entonces, cuando ella se quedo inmóvil sentada de espaldas cuando se asustó pensando que podía querer huir de allí, y no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó a abrazarla.

La observaba mientras iba al baño. Dios! Aún no podía creérselo, ella estaba allí, con él, vio como se paraba en la puerta y como giraba levemente su cara para mirarle, y decidió sacarla un poco de sus casillas, repasando de arriba a abajo su cuerpo, quizá era el comienzo de su pequeña venganza por la broma anterior. Puf! Su corazón seguía acelerado, lo que ya no sabría distinguir si era por el miedo, o por el brote de deseo que había provocado ella mirándole desde la puerta.

Miró el reloj de Jim Beckett sobre la mesita… eran las nueve. Era sábado, ella no tenía que ir a comisaría. No hay prisa, le encantaría volver a abrazarla durante todo el día… sin moverse, solo ellos dos, piel a piel.

De repente se acordó… Alexis! Eran las nueve… ¿estaría ya en casa? Su niña fuera de casa toda la noche y no se había preocupado por ella. Saltó de la cama y busco sus calzoncillos, poniéndoselos rápidamente y cogiendo un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de uno de los cajones de la cómoda, daba saltos mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones.

Ella abrió la puerta y le vio nervioso, vistiéndose a toda prisa….

- Vaya, ahora parece ser que el que tiene prisa eres tú… ¿te ha venido la inspiración y corres a escribir?

- Alexis, no sé si ha llegado a casa, me he despistado, me moriría si le pasa algo, es la primera vez que sale toda la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella levantó las cejas asombrada.

- Alexis es más responsable que tú. Si no está en su cama desde hace horas, estará …

Paró de golpe, dándose cuenta que no estaban manteniendo una conversación diaria en el trabajo, ella estaba en "su" casa, y hablando de "su" hija, que posiblemente habría llegado y les habría visto.

- ¿Estará? ¿Dónde? ¿A dónde vais las chicas si no volvéis a casa a una hora normal? Espera! No! mejor no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo. Oh! Alexis…

- Castle por Dios!

- ¿Y mi móvil? Arghh… lo dejé en mi despacho, ¿y si me ha llamado y no la he oído?

- Castle

- Voy a por el móvil

- Castle

Salió a su despacho y busco el móvil, ella le siguió. Comprobó que no tenía ninguna llamada

- No hay llamadas ¿ves? – dijo con una risilla nerviosa- debería vestirme coger el coche y salir a buscarla ¿verdad?

- Castle –volvió a llamarle relajadamente, con objeto que se contagiase de su calma

- ¿Qué?

- ¿A que hora te dijo que volvería?

- Bueno, no confirmamos nada, cuando el resto de su clase volviese. Le dije que no me preocuparía hasta el medio día.

- ¿Y no crees que estará en su habitación durmiendo?

- Eso es! – dijo triunfante- ¿ves? Por eso eres inspectora. Voy a subir a comprobarlo- dijo dándole un beso a modo de recompensa por haber salvado su arruinado mundo

- Castle

- ¿Qué? ¿no debería? – sus ojos se abrieron como platos- Nooo, ¿crees que estará acompañada? Oh Alexis…

- Castle no seas bobo!, no es eso lo que quiero decir… ¿Nos habrá visto?

- Me basta con que esté en su habitación, si nos ha visto será buena señal, será que ha vuelto y esta bien.

- Castle! No eres capaz de pararte y pensar un momento! Claro que estará en su habitación! Pero me preocupa como puede estar si nos ha visto.

Cerró la boca apretando sus mandíbulas. Tenía una hija estupenda y delante de él estaba la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido nunca. No podría salir mal. Él sabía que se caían bien. Alexis se había mostrado algo antipática con ella en algunas ocasiones, pero él lo achacaba al afán protector de Alexis hacía él. Recordó su conversación cuando hace unos meses ella había oído a Martha hablar de Kate con él.

Le había contado lo mal que lo paso el día que él y Martha habían sido retenidos en el interior del banco mientras lo asaltaban, y le había confesado llorando que contestó muy mal a Kate, casi culpándola de la situación, cuando en realidad, ellos habían ido al banco como cualquier otro cliente. Él no había hablado del asunto con Kate, no le dio más importancia. Alexis estaba aterrada, era normal, su familia estaba en peligro y además él lo único que quería recordar de aquella jornada en el banco, era la larga y sincera sonrisa que Kate le había regalado después de la explosión.

Alexis quería a Kate, pero quería más a su padre. Solo era eso. No había más por lo que preocuparse.

- Voy a subir a su cuarto para comprobar si ha vuelto – su tono era serio y sosegado

Se dirigió a la sala y comenzó a subir por la escalera, confiando que su niña estuviese dormida, sana y salva en casa, y que si les había visto, se alegraría por ambos. Era su niña. Y se iba a ir a la Universidad, "todo finalmente termina" recordó sonriendo, porque sabía que ella se alegraría porque "finalmente el acoso y derribo por parte de él a la inspectora Beckett había acabado como debía".

Iba absorto en sus pensamientos, todo saldría bien, pero… y si no era así… paró de golpe en el pasillo y ella chocó contra su espalda.

- Uch! Castle ¿porque te paras asi?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habias quedado abajo

- ¿Y perderme el espectáculo si Alexis no esta? O mejor aún ¿perderme tu cara si la pillas acompañada?

- No lo digas ni en broma

Kate le miró en silencio y cogió su mano

- Rick, tanto si no ha llegado aún, como si esta en la cama, triste o alegre porque nos haya pillado, esta vez quiero estar a tu lado. No tengo ni idea de lo que pueda pasar por su mente, sólo sé que no paro de pensar en ti, y quiero estar contigo y me gustaría que fuese con su aprobación.

Castle no dijo nada. Se limitó a acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la frente mientras sus cercanos cuerpos se estremecían, cada uno a su manera, pensando que esto era otro muro que superar, pero a diferencia de antes, este sólo podía saltarse de la mano.

- Vamos- dijo reanudando el camino sin soltar su mano, su habitación es la de la izquierda. Me alegra que no hayas traido la pistola, si estuviese acompañada, no dudaría en quitártela y pegar un tiro a alguien.

- Castle!

Avanzaron hasta la puerta de la habitación. Estaba cerrada. Castle llevó su mano hasta el picaporte y miró a Kate, buscando reconfortarse antes de abrir, le daba miedo que no hubiese llegado, o que estuviese llorando por haberles visto.

**** UNA HORA ANTES ****

Alexis entraba en casa y se descalzaba. Eran las siete de la mañana. Jamás había vuelto tan tarde a casa, ni siquiera cuando iba a las fiestas de presentación con su padre. Y lo bien que lo había pasado esa noche. Ella y su amiga Courtney habían conocido a dos chicos guapísimos, y habían pasado más de tres horas hablando con ellos, eran un encanto, hasta se habían ofrecido a acompañarlas a casa en su coche! Courtney dijo que no, tenía sus razones y Alexis aunque desencantada, aceptó de buen grado la explicación de su amiga. Era su pepito grillo cuando le fallaba la razón. Courtney le había tomado del brazo y le había dicho al oído que no iba a montar en el coche de dos completos desconocidos por muy atentos y guapos que fuesen. Y los chicos lo entendieron, intercambiaron sus teléfonos y quedaron para llamarse e ir al cine esa tarde… Era todo tan maravilloso….

De pronto se acordó de su padre y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara. Ayer estaba distante, triste. No fue a la comisaría en todo el día. Algo le pasaba con Beckett. El último mes había notado un cambio, altibajos, algo pasaba. Ella no se atrevía a preguntar. Desde aquel día que le preguntó si le hacía feliz acompañarla a todas partes y él le confesó que si, que era suficiente, no se atrevía a decirle nada más, no quería que se pusiese triste al verla preocupada. Alexis temía que en algún momento Beckett le partiría el corazón, y su padre no estaba preparado para eso.

Él no estaba en el salón, ella esperaba que estuviese durmiendo en el sofá, esperando su llegada. Mejor así, pero le extrañaba.

En el salón no había estado, se veía todo impecable. Quizá se había vuelto a quedar dormido en su despacho encima del portátil. Entró en su despacho, y él no estaba. ¿estaría en la cama? ¿habría decidido irse a dormir como un padre bueno? Vio su móvil sobre la mesa… "Que raro, yo fuera de casa y papá deja su móvil…" por un momento se asustó, y si le había pasado algo a su padre…

Abrió sin hacer ningún ruido la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

Increible.

Él estaba allí, durmiendo plácidamente, abrazado a …¿Beckett?, ¿era ella? Entró en la habitación, tenía que ser ella, se acercó más a la cama… si, sin duda era ella.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Vio como su padre la tenía abrazada, como si le fuese la vida en ella, estaba aferrado con todo su cuerpo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta con cuidado, tenía que meterse en la cama, ya pensaría mañana, ahora estaba cansada.

Castle la miró y apretó su mano, sintiendo el tierno contacto de la suya. Abrió sin hacer ruido la puerta, Kate se esperaba que hiciese algún tipo de sonido, pero luego se le imagino haciendo eso cada noche, sin que Alexis se enterase, simplemente para verla dormir y quedarse tranquilo.

Alexis estaba en la cama, las persianas estaban medio bajadas, y el sol de la mañana, aunque no directo, entraba en la habitación.

- Mi niña – dijo Castle bajito y sonriendo – y est – recalcando la palabra mientras miraba a Kate – o ¿Qué te pensabas detective?

- ¿Yo? – contestó susurrando ella – Yo no pensaba nada, fuiste tu solito quien imaginó una orgia romana en esta habitación

- Oh! Kate, no intentes ahora cambiarlo, tu me dijiste que podría estar…. Ya sabes, los polis siempre pensáis mal de la gente- susurraba Castle.

- ¿Qué? Yo no te dije nada, tu incansable imaginación de escritor- Kate bajaba más el tono de la voz.

- ¿Queréis dejarlo ya por favor? – zanjó Alexis con voz normal- No se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero intento dormir….

Castle miró a Kate, miró a su hija, y volvió a mirar a Kate perplejo. Desde luego, esta si que era una pillada en toda regla. Y en toda su salsa. Él en pijama, ella con su camisa, cogidos de la mano, discutiendo y frente a la puerta de su habitación…

- Alexis- comenzó Castle- quería saber si estabas bien, ¿has llegado muy tarde?, estoo, bueno te parecerá raro ver aquí a Kate, yoooo, bueno, yo quiero

- Papa basta – cortó Alexis

- Alexis, ¿lo has pasado bien hija? – dijo para salir del trago – yo quiero explicarte…

- Papa, vale ya. Venir aquí los dos, quiero un abrazo.

Castle miró a Kate, que contenía una risa. Estaba claro que entre las dos podrían volverle loco, era tan sencillo engañarle.

- Alexis cariño..

- Papá, llegue hace una hora y fui a tu habitación, no me expliques nada, en todo caso que me explique Kate como podía respirar contigo abrazándola así

Se acercaron a la cama y Alexis se puso de rodillas y les abrazó. Castle abrazó a su hija, a Kate le costó reaccionar, pero sucumbió al notar que todo era más fácil de lo que había pensado.

- Me alegra mucho que estes aquí Kate- le dijo una sonriente Alexis.

- Gracias, yo también me alegro – dijo mirando a los ojos de Castle y sonriendo.

- Y ahora, si no os importa, quiero dormir un poco, esta tarde Courtney y yo hemos quedado con dos chicos guapísimos y tengo que descansar

- Alexis! – dijo Castle – quiero sus nombres, sus direcciones y…

- Castle! Vale ya

- Papa!

- Esta bien, esta bien – claudicó él- ya lo hablaremos en la comida.

- Papa?

- Que?

- No pienso ir a ese restaurante en el que has reservado, y creo que Kate estará de acuerdo conmigo, prefiero que nos lleves a cualquier otro sitio, pero no a ese francés tan pijo, me siento observada cada segundo que paso allí.

- Alexis, pero si es el mejor de Nueva York!

- Ya, pero a mi no me gusta, y debería ser yo quien eligiese, es mi graduación, no la tuya. Dile algo Kate, seguro que a ti tampoco te gusta.

- Bueno, yo… - contestó Kate – no tengo porque opinar sobre donde vais a ir a comer vosotros dos

- ¿Qué? – dijeron padre e hija a la vez – Iremos los tres! – volvieron a repetir a la vez.

- Esta bien – contestó Kate encantada – iré donde queráis.

- Pues de momento, creo que deberíais iros de nuevo a la cama y dejarme dormir.

- Alexis! – dijo Castle

- Papa, te recuerdo que te he visto. Ir a la cama, ve a dormir, a asfixiar a Kate, o a hacer lo que queráis juntos, pero por favor, NECESITO DORMIR!

Salieron de la habitación, sus manos seguían juntas. Ambos sonreían, había sido más sencillo de lo que esperaban, sencillo y hasta cómico.

Bajaron en silencio, sin soltarse, Castle le preguntó si quería desayunar, y ella le contestó negando con la cabeza, y guiándolo hacia la habitación le dijo:

- Hoy tengo hambre de abrazos escritor, ¿Podrás satisfacerme?

El no dijo nada, se limitó a tomarla en brazos y entrar en su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Despertó de lo que pensaba había sido un largo sueño. Ella, a su lado, respiraba con cadencia, la abrazó más fuerte. Miró el reloj de la mesilla por encima de la cabeza de ella, las 12:15. Pues no era tan tarde, les daba tiempo a ir a comer a una hora normal. Decidió despertarla. Quizá ella quisiera volver a su casa a cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a comer.

Estaban casi en la misma postura que cuando despertaron por la mañana. Empezó a besar suavemente su nuca, atrayéndola más aún si podía con sus brazos hacía el. Ella murmuró una palabra ininteligible y él se acercó a su oído:

- Venga dormilona – le susurro – tenemos que movernos, recuerda que comeremos con Alexis.

- Mmmmemmm – dijo ella, rodando sobre su espalda y poniéndose frente a él – hora es?

- Son las doce y cuarto – dijo él en su boca besándola

- Quiero ir a casa, darme una ducha y ponerme ropa distinta- le dijo ella soltándose de sus labios

- Puedes ducharte aquí si quieres – y viendo como ella levantaba levemente sus cejas y entrecerraba los ojos le aclaró- No. Noooo voy a intentar meterme contigo en la duchaaaa, de verdad, hoy no. Otro día y ¿sabes? creo que serás tú quien no puedas evitarlo y te cueles mientras me ducho yo – le dijo con un tono más bajo y ella sonrió

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – le contestó rozando sus labios

- Porque soy irresistible –contestó rápidamente.

- Vaya… - dijo ella volviendo a rozar sus labios – entonces cuando llegue ese día, acuérdate de mi y no pongas el agua muy caliente

- ¿Te encargarás tú de calentarla inspectora? – le dijo susurrando y entrecerrando los ojos…

- Creo que no escritor – le dijo tirando de la sábana, dejándole desnudo sobre la cama y enrollándose con ella mientras se levantaba de la cama – lo digo por tu piel, con la larga espera y el agua caliente te arrugarás como una pasita y tus fans no querrán que un viejo verde les firme sobre el pecho, sigue soñando Castle!

- Y eso te encantaría ¿eh? – dijo saltando de la cama, abrazándola por la cintura y besándola en la boca

- Confieso que si, pero solo por ver tu ego arrastrado y suplicando por el suelo. – se deshizo de su abrazo – Tengo que ir a casa

- ¿Te llevo? Espera que me duche, te acerco y luego volvemos por Alexis.

- No. Cogeré un taxi, será más rápido. Tú arréglate, espera a Alexis y luego me vais a buscar. Y ahora date la vuelta que tengo que vestirme

De nuevo esa vergüenza… debía superarla, pero no lo lograba, sus mejillas volvían a arder.

- No. No pienso darme la vuelta.

- Castle!

- Vamos Kate, tengo memorizado tu cuerpo.

- Pues entonces, no necesitas mirar más. Recurre a tu memoria.

- No puedo contigo! – se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al baño – me voy a duchar.

Ella le miró alejarse, no pudo evitar fijarse en su trasero, que no estaba nada, pero que nada mal, y de nuevo volvió a notar el calor en su cara.

Cuando él cerró la puerta tras de si, ella cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, los bajos del vaquero y los hombros y las mangas de la camiseta aún estaban húmedos, el vaquero era pasable, pero no podía ponerse la camiseta.

Abrió la puerta del baño y oyó como el agua corría en la ducha:

- Vaya inspectora, si que has tardado mucho en querer colarte en mi ducha – le dijo el asomando la cabeza tras la puerta acristalada de la ducha.

- No seas bobo. Mi camiseta esta mojada, ¿puedes dejarme algo tuyo?

- Oh! Que decepción, pero ya caerás inspectora. Busca en el armario. Coge lo que quieras- le dijo volviendo a su ducha.

Ella negó con la cabeza "no tenia remedio" pensó. Abrió el armario y se sorprendió por la cantidad de ropa perfectamente colocada que había dentro, y ese aroma. Era el olor de Richard Castle. Lo había notado en mil ocasiones flotando a su alrededor, y a veces, cuando sus cuerpos se habían rozado en el día a día de la comisaria el aroma era más intenso.

Camisas, chaquetas, abrigos, pantalones…. Quizá en algún cajón podría haber alguna camiseta…. En el segundo encontró lo que buscaba, una camiseta gris de canalé abotonada en el cuello. Se la puso, le quedaba algo grande y tuvo que doblar las mangas, busco su cazadora, también mojada pero no se la pondría y pasó de nuevo al baño.

- Castle, me voy ya. Llámame cuando salgáis de casa y os esperaré en la calle.

- Espera! – dijo asomando de nuevo la cabeza tras la puerta de cristal - ¿mi beso de despedida? – y puso sus morritos de niño bueno

- ¿No vas a sobrevivir sin el?

- ¿Tu crees que podría? Llegas a mi casa, te aprovechas de mi cuerpo, te apoderas de mi sueño y me drogas con tus besos y ahora vas y ¿me niegas un besito de despedida?, venga Kate, necesito mi dosis!

- Esta bien – dijo acercándose a él divertida por todo lo que le había dicho en aquella frase – pero me voy ya, no intentes nada.

Él la dio un beso muy suave y rápido en sus labios y volvió veloz bajo la ducha, como si nada.

Ella se quedó allí, de pie, mirándole aturdida. ¿Sólo ese aprendiz de beso? Puso su mano en la puerta de cristal y cuando fue a abrirla y meterse bajo la ducha junto a él, cambió de opinión y salió del baño, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si así pudiese zafarse de aquel pensamiento.

Él sonrió y dijo en voz baja:

- Te ha faltado poco… la próxima vez no podrás resistirlo, pienso jugar contigo preciosa.

Bajó a la calle y no tardó en encontrar un taxi. Le dio su dirección al taxista y se hundió en el asiento, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, sus ojos miraban el techo del taxi. La ciudad no existía, los ruidos se habían apagado, sólo oía el sonido de los besos de Castle sobre su cuerpo. Había bajado tanto la guardia que fue incapaz de cerciorarse que una berlina gris salió de su aparcamiento junto al Loft de Castle justo en el momento que ella había detenido el taxi, y les seguía de cerca.

Notó una vibración en el bolsillo de su cazadora. Era su móvil. Se había olvidado de él desde ayer. Presiono la tecla del menú y comprobó que tenia medio centenar de llamadas perdidas y más de veinte mensajes, todos de las mismas personas, Lanie, Ryan y Esposito: su amigos, su gente, su equipo. Estaba orgullosa de ellos.

Empezó por los catorce mensajes de Lanie. Los fue leyendo deprisa. Tendría que llamarla. Se la notaba preocupada, sabía lo que había pasado, los chicos se lo habían detallado.

Ryan le pedía disculpas por haber recurrido a Gates… El bueno de Kevin. Se disculpaba erróneamente, si no hubiese sido por él, ella estaría ahora en la mesa de trabajo de Lanie.

Espósito, indignado y triste, le decía que no debía haber dimitido, que una suspensión no debía bastar para rendirse.

Un mensaje de Gates… ¿Gates?... "No voy a aceptar su dimisión, cumpla con su sanción y preséntese en mi despacho en un mes. Si ha sido valiente para saltarse las normas, séalo también para cumplir el castigo".

No tenía ganas de pensar en ello. Rememoró a Scarlett O'Hara en "Lo que el viento se llevó" y se dijo "Hoy estoy muy cansada para pensar, ya lo pensaré mañana" hoy sólo tenía ganas de abrazar a Castle, de besarlo, de olerlo, de rozar su piel y sucumbir a sus caricias.

El móvil volvió a vibrar… mensaje de Castle: "Te estoy echando de menos. No dejo de pensar en tu sonrisa… ah y quédate con mi camiseta, parece que te queda mejor a ti que a mi"

Decidió contestar a todos, excepto a Gates, mientras el taxi iba hacia su casa.

Lanie: "No te preocupes tanto por mi. Estoy mejor de lo que puedas imaginar. Ahora no puedo hablar, voy con prisa, pero te llamaré esta tarde. Besos"

Ryan: "Kevin, te recuerdo que fue tu mano la que evitó que cayese desde la azotea. Me da igual como llegaste allí. Lo hiciste y estoy aquí gracias a ti. Un beso para ti y otro para Jenny"

Espósito: "Javi, lo sé. Tienes razón, lo pensaré. Siento mucho que por mi culpa te hayan jodido así y encima intentas animarme!, deberías odiarme! Gracias por ser mi sombra en esto. Un beso y dile a mamá Lanie que estoy bien"

Richard: "Para echarme tan pronto de menos fue un beso de despedida de lo más rácano… Yo no dejo de pensar en ti. Ah! no iba a pedirte permiso para quedarme "mi" nueva camiseta."

Entró a su casa, preparó la ropa que iba a ponerse, ajena a la berlina gris que aparcaba cerca de su casa, y se metió en el baño. Puso el agua a la máxima temperatura que podía aguantar, su cuerpo agradecería una ducha así, los músculos la dolían y sabía que estaban cansados, pero ella se sentía pletórica y les hacía caso omiso. El agua ardiendo arrastraría el dolor, como otras tantas veces, sólo que esta vez, sólo podía llevarse el dolor físico, el mental había desaparecido horas antes…

Cuando Castle y Alexis llegaron a su edificio, ella estaba en la calle esperándoles. Le sorprendió ver a Alexis al volante y a Castle sentado en el asiento de atrás. Se subió al asiento del acompañante y les miró extrañada.

- Guau Kate, me quitas el habla. Alexis deberíamos invitarla todos los días a comer.

- Papá tiene razón, estas muy guapa Kate – le dijo la chica sonriendo

- ¿Siempre llevas chófer Castle? – le dijo ella cambiando de tema al notar de nuevo el calor de sus mejillas

- Siempre que quien conduce no se fia de mí, si –dijo algo molesto mirando a Alexis.

- No iba a dejar que nos llevase a ese restaurante tan pijo – contestó Alexis – y ya le conozco, si le dejo conducir nos llevaría hasta allí.

- Es un restaurante estupendo, se come genial.

- Vale, pues vas tu otro día, yo no quiero ir.

- Te perderás su nuevo postre de diez chocolates.

- No vas a convencerme papá.

- Diez chocolates Alexis… de diez formas diferentes, el de naranja confitada…hummmm

- No lo conseguirás.

- Luego esta la bombita de chocolate negro, rellena de dulce de leche… - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- cuando se derrite el chocolate en la lengua, el dulce de leche recorre todo el paladar.

- Eres como un niño.

- Me gusto mucho el blanco con toque de limón

- Papá

- Pues tu sabrás donde quieres llevarnos, no pienso darte ideas – se rindió enfurruñado.

- No me hacen falta papá. Tengo claro donde quiero comer. Y también tienen chocolate de postre.

Kate observaba divertida la escena, como quien observa un partido de tenis. Castle pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de su asiento, abrazándola y ella subió su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por los dos ocupantes de una berlina gris que les seguía desde el apartamento de Beckett.

Comieron en un pequeño y pintoresco restaurante familiar especializado en pescado. Castle se preguntaba de que le sonaba ese lugar. Cuando consultó a Alexis para saber de que conocía ese sitio, ella se limitó a contestar que había venido decenas de veces con su abuela cuando se escapaban de compras. Castle no recordaba haber venido nunca con su madre, pero ese sitio parecía anclado a algún recuerdo de su memoria que no podía descifrar.

Entre risas, Kate y Castle fueron enterándose de la noche de diversión de Alexis, de Courtney , de Michael y Robert, los guapos muchachos con los que habían quedado esa tarde para ir al cine.

Cuando el camarero les trajo el postre, Kate le preguntó a Alexis por su discurso, y Castle, sacó su cartera y le entregó a Kate un papel doblado:

- No he podido evitar copiarlo Alexis, es orgullo de padre – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kate lo desdobló y comenzó a leerlo para sí:

Hay una verdad universal a la que todos tenemos que enfrentarnos, queramos o no. Todo finalmente termina. Por mucho que hayamos esperado este día, nunca me han gustado los finales. El último día de verano, el capítulo final de un gran libro, la marcha de un buen amigo ... Pero los finales son inevitables. Las hojas caen, cierras el libro, dices adiós.

Hoy es uno de esos días para nosotros. Hoy decimos adiós a todo lo que nos era familiar, todo lo que nos era cómodo. Estamos avanzando. Pero sólo porque nos vamos, y eso duela ... Hay algunas personas que son tan una parte de nosotros que estarán con nosotros pase lo que pase.

Ellos son nuestra tierra firme, nuestra Estrella del Norte, y las voces de los pequeños claros en nuestros corazones que estarán con nosotros ... siempre.

Castle y Alexis la miraban…

- Vaya – dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Leías mi mente durante el discurso?

Kate se armó de valor. Tomo aire y cogió la mano de Castle sobre la mesa.

- He de confesaros algo – padre e hija se miraron y Kate apretó con fuerza la mano de Castle– ayer puse fin a mi antigua vida. He dimitido. Ya no soy policía…

** GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ella sonrió, y les miro a los ojos alternativamente. Se sorprendió ante aquella mirada idéntica, se había fijado antes que sus ojos eran iguales, pero nunca se había parado a comprobar que compartían gestos y parte de personalidad. Vio en sus miradas que se habían quedado impactados. Mudos, pero interrogantes.

Sintió que Castle entrelazaba sus dedos, apretándola con fuerza. Alexis puso una mano sobre su hombro:

- Kate ¿estas segura? – preguntó la joven – Me alegro porque te alejas, y a papá contigo, de los peligros de Nueva York, pero ¿es eso lo que quieres?

- Alexis – dijo tiernamente Castle sin retirar sus ojos de los de Kate – no vamos a agobiar a Kate cariño.

Alexis asintió con la cabeza en silencio, y volvió a su postre de chocolate.

Castle mantuvo su mirada en Kate, y ella notó como su expresión cambio de sorpresa a tristeza, de tristeza a preocupación. Él bajo un segundo la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas:

- Luego hablaremos sobre ello Kate, quizá ahora ambos necesitamos digerir un poco todo esto, y creo que nuestras mentes no están todo lo relajadas que deberían para hacerlo.

Ella asintió, sabía que tenía que contarle todo. Ayer no quiso esperar más, le necesitaba. Se sintió satisfecha, Richard estaba actuando mejor de lo que ella podía esperar, en las últimas horas había notado como él se amoldaba y la guiaba, la acompañaba y anticipaba en cada momento justo, y ahora además, parecía entender su mundo sin pedir explicaciones. Comprendió que le sorprendiese su decisión, entendió la tristeza de su mirada al imaginar por lo que ella estaba pasando al abandonar su mundo, y asimiló que su preocupación era por ella, sólo por ella y lo que podría pasarle ahora lejos de lo que hasta ahora era toda su vida.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro de Kate, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, él había sido siempre así con ella, no solo en las últimas horas: se amoldaba a su vida, la guiaba en silencio, la acompañaba como un fiel amigo y se anticipaba a todos sus deseos y pensamientos. Las palabras que él le dijo dos días antes en su casa le saltaron a la mente: "Durante cuatro años he estado aquí, esperando que abrieses tus ojos y vieras que estaba justo aquí"…."Y te quiero Kate"

- Rick…

Castle la miró interrogante, no le nombraba por su nombre de pila, algo pasaba. Alexis levantó su mirada sorprendida por lo mismo y vio como ambos mantenían por segundos sus ojos en los del otro, como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiese, y tan solo existiera esa línea imaginaria que les ataba entre sus ojos y que la joven casi podía ver.

- Rick, te quiero – le soltó Kate inesperadamente y él sintió que estaba en un tiovivo, que todo giraba a su alrededor, todo excepto los ojos de Kate.

Alexis abrió sus ojos como platos dejando caer la cuchara sobre el postre, y empezó a sonreir cuando vio a su padre, acercarse a Kate como un autómata poseído y a Kate hacer lo mismo, fundiéndose en un lento y dulce beso. Ella acarició con dos dedos su mandíbula, parando después lentamente el beso y mostrándole una amplia sonrisa y separándose sin dejar de mirarse. Él se perdió en su olor, el olor a Kate Beckett, que se había hecho más intenso desde que la recogieron en su casa.

- Guau Kate – dijo una feliz pelirroja – acabas de liberarme por completo. Ahora si que puedo irme a la universidad sin tener que preocuparme por como encontraré a mi padre cuando vuelva – y retomó su postre con devoción.

- Lo siento Alexis – dijo Castle sin apartar sus ojos de Kate – pero nada va a impedir tu obligación de llamarme al menos cuatro veces al día.

- Bueno, viendo lo que veo, quizá quieras negociar y rebajar ese número por si te pillo "ocupado"

- Alexis! – dijeron Rick y Kate al unísono – eso ni lo sueñes! – y ambos se rieron por la complicidad al decirlo.

Mantuvieron su conexión visual durante varios segundos más, hasta que Kate comprendió que por mucho que le gustase ese momento, no estaban solos. Ya tendrían tiempo de seguirlo.

Rick, reaccionó cuando ella apartó la mirada. No pensaba borrar de su mente aquel momento, estaba guardándolo en uno de sus archivos mentales blindados, en la carpeta titulada "Lo mejor de mi vida", junto a la imagen de un bebé pelirrojo recién nacido, a la sonrisa orgullosa de Martha el día de su dieciochoavo cumpleaños, muy cerca de la portada que el New York Times le dedicó cuando su primer Best Seller batió imprevisible un record de ventas mensuales y junto a una desconocida Kate Beckett de corta melena susurrando en su oído "no te haces una idea"…

Salieron riendo del restaurante. Alexis le dio las llaves del coche a su padre. Pero él negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, tú conduces. Eso te pasa por habérmelas quitado antes. Y tienes que aparcar en 10 segundos. Pienso cronometrarlos.

- Pero bueno! – dijo Kate picándole – ¿Te haces mayor y por fin aceptas lo mal que conduces?

- Todo lo contrario! – dijo mirándola y arqueando una de sus cejas divertido, y acercándose para que solo ella le oyese le susurro al oído – me siento más joven y creo que mis manos estarán mejor en otro sitio que no sea el volante…

Ella giro levemente sus ojos, como tantas y tantas veces él la había visto hacer cuando se metía con ella, y esta vez, tal y como había imaginado en todas aquellas ocasiones y que jamás atrevió a hacer, la rodeó la cintura con su brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

- Bueno, pues quien conduce pone su música y sin quejas – dijo la joven.

- Uffs… lo había olvidado – contestó él fingiendo estar molesto, hoy le daba igual que música sonase, él tenía su propia banda sonora.

Alexis subió al asiento del conductor y espero a que ellos entrasen, buscando en su bolso el pequeño pendrive con la última música que había pasado de su Iphone para poderla escuchar en el equipo del coche. Kate se acomodó como antes, en el asiento del acompañante y Richard detrás, y esta vez no espero a que arrancasen para rodear con su brazo derecho a Kate y buscar su mano aferrándose a ella.

Alexis conectó el audio del coche, y empezó a sonar bajito "Whithout you" de David Guetta.

- ¿Puedes subirla un poco Alexis? – preguntó Kate – me gusta esta canción

- ¿A que si? – anoche la pusieron mil veces

I can't win, I can't reign (No puedo ganar, no puedo reinar

I will never win this game nunca podré ganar este juego

Without you, without you sin ti, sin ti

I am lost, I am vain Estoy perdido, soy inútil

I will never be the same nunca podre ser el mismo

Without you, without you sin ti, sin ti

I won't run, I won't fly No puedo correr, no puedo volar

I will never make it back Nunca lo hare de nuevo

Without you, without you sin ti, sin ti

I can't rest, I can't fight No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar

All I need is you and I Todo lo que necesito es a ti y a mi

Without you Sin ti)

- Kate – le dijo él acercándose a su oído y ella se volvió un poco para mirarle - ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que se sabia cuando se estaba enamorado porque se entendían las canciones?

- Si, lo preguntaste por ella no? – y la miró pensando que él pensaba que su hija había encontrado un nuevo amor anoche.

- Si, entonces si, pero hoy… Soy yo quien esta entendiendo la canción….

Un utilitario negro había ocupado el lugar de la berlina gris, y les seguía de cerca. Pero ellos seguían hablando y riendo, sin percatarse que les observaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegaron al loft de Castle, él y Kate reían mientras Alexis seguía intentando dar explicaciones inexplicables a su forma de aparcar, que lejos de los diez segundos que le había dado de plazo su padre, se habían alargado a diez minutos, obcecada en aparcar bien el coche, sin dejar que Castle o Kate que habían salido del coche para no ponerla nerviosa, lo hiciesen por ella.

- Seguir riendo- dijo mientras iba a la cocina y cogia una botellita de agua – conseguiréis traumatizarme. Cuando el vecino te pidió que le cambiases la plaza, te dije que no aceptases, es pequeña y encima entre las dos columnas pero tu te empeñas en llevar la razón, pero vale, seguir riendo..

- Alexis, no me rio de ti – le dijo Kate – lo hago porque eres más parecida a tu padre de lo que yo pensaba.

- Eh, eh! Que yo no aparco tan mal – se defendió él yendo hacia su hija y abrazándola- cariño, ya sé que aparcas mejor de lo que lo has hecho hoy, es normal, estas cansada. Ve a descansar – le dijo mientras besaba su frente – si quieres volver a salir hoy, tienes que dormir.

- ¿Me despertaréis si a las ocho no me he levantado? – preguntó sin rastro de enfado en ella.

- Yo me encargo – le dijo Kate rápidamente

Alexis desapareció escaleras arriba, dándose prisa por que llegasen las ocho, estaba deseando volver a ver a Michael.

- Yo también creo que esa plaza es pequeña – le dijo Kate volviéndose hacía él en cuanto Alexis desapareció de su vista.

- Si – le contestó el sonriendo maliciosamente – pero es la única forma que aprenda a aparcar bien, el vecino nos devolverá la nuestra cuando aparque en 10 segundos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar haciéndole eso?

- Es por su bien, y que no se queje, peor sería que aparcase en la calle.

- No puedo creerlo!

- No estoy haciendo nada malo, es mi niña, no la haría ningún daño, algún día me dará las gracias.

- Creo que tu concepto de hacer "no hacer daño", no concuerda con el resto de humanos – le dijo ella seria.

- No entiendo porque te enfadas

- No me enfado. Yo no entiendo tu forma de "enseñarla" y la verdad es que no se como lo has hecho, pero lo cierto es que tu hija es un modelo a seguir…

- Pese al padre que tiene ¿verdad? Que se dedica a ir haciendo daño… - le dijo muy seriamente, sabía que ella le reprochaba que le hubiese ocultado que actuaba con Smith a su espalda- Lo he hecho con mucho amor, Kate, me he pasado los últimos diecinueve años, desde que supe que vendría al mundo, dándole todo mi amor, estando a su lado y aunque a ti te parezca lo contrario, haciendo que este mundo sea un juego y que fuese aprendiendo directamente de mis meteduras de pata y tonterías, no de las suyas, para que no tuviese que pagar por sus errores viendo los míos. Y ella sabe como la quiero y yo se como me quiere ella a mi, en eso no hay trampas, el resto es únicamente el juego de la vida.

Kate captó que él le había devuelto la pelota. Se acercó a él. No estaba dispuesta a volver a discutir. Se acercó aún más, pegando su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron así, inmóviles un par de minutos. Respirándose mutuamente y sabiendo que era el momento de hablar.

- ¿Hablamos? – le dijo Kate mirándole a los ojos.

- Kate, todo lo que has hecho desde que te conozco, tiene un motivo, me moleste o no tienes tus motivos y si no quieres contármelos ahora, lo respetaré aunque no lo entienda.

- ¿Nos sentamos en el sofá? Estoy algo cansada.

Se sentaron juntos, apoyados totalmente en el respaldo, ambos estaban cansados. Ella le ofreció su mano, y él se la tomó.

- Rick, yo no estaba preparada para oírte decir que me querías.

- Kate yo…- ella le interrumpió

- Déjame seguir por favor, escúchame – el asintió en silencio – Si me lo hubieses dicho trece meses antes te habría sorprendido y me habrías llevado a tu casa de los Hamptons en vez de irte con Gina. Pero ella llegó justo cuando iba a hablar contigo. Y no te culpo por ello, yo tonteaba con Demming delante de tus narices, pero sólo era para mi eso, un tonteo. Después de aquello entendí que no estabas en absoluto interesado en mi, y yo no quiero ser una más de tu lista de conquistas Rick, creo que te lo deje claro el primer día.. – él fue a hablar, y Kate le puso un dedo en sus labios silenciándole – Cuando volviste en Otoño, seguías con Gina, y yo conocí a Josh, y te juro que él me ayudó a superar lo mal que me había sentido cuando te vi marcharte con ella. Y seguramente hoy estaría con él si no me hubiesen disparado y tú me hubieses confesado que me querías. No estaba enamorada de él, pero nos sentíamos bien juntos. Para mí era suficiente, no podía atarme a nadie, no quería depender de nadie que pudiese dejarme abandonada como lo hizo mi madre cuando la mataron y no podía dejarle para meterme en tus brazos, porque no confiaba en ti Rick, tú, el play boy rico y tu nube de chicas alrededor. Pero me lo habías confesado, y ya no sabía si era porque estaba a punto de morir y lo dijiste para que yo reaccionase a la vida, y que no quedase en tu conciencia el no haber intentado hacer algo, o si lo decías porque realmente escondías tus sentimientos por miedo a que te alejase de la comisaria si me enteraba y ese momento era el más difícil que estabas viendo porque me estaba muriendo en tus brazos y no me habías dicho nunca lo que sentías. Estaba confundida. Tenía que estar segura de lo que tu realmente querías y tenía que estar segura que yo podría ser lo que tu buscabas. Me niego a ser una más de tu lista – le dijo muy despacio- pero ya no sólo por ti Rick, si no también por mi. Tenía que estar segura que no sería yo quien se apuntase la conquista. El terapeuta que me trató tras el disparo, me ayudo y hoy… estoy aquí. Se lo que quiero: te quiero a ti, y creo que después de tu espera y lo que me confesaste el otro día, tu me quieres a mi.

Castle se frotó los ojos y respiró profundamente. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

- Kate ¿ya puedo hablar? – ella asintió y él comenzó- Kate, no me había atrevido a decírtelo, y lamento cada segundo de mi vida que dejé pasar sin hablar contigo. Pero creo que también gracias a todos nuestros miedos, hoy estamos donde estamos ¿no?, y Kate, no es que yo te quiera, es que … estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…

Ella le sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Eres todo lo que quiero Rick.

- Y tu eres todo lo que yo necesito Kate.

Él cogió sus mejillas y la besó en la nariz, en los ojos, en los pómulos y en sus labios.

- Y ahora cuéntame que ocurrió ayer y porque no puedo llamarte inspectora.

- Pufs, esto si que es una larga historia.

- Resúmela

- Le encontramos, nos ganó, Gates se enteró, y nos suspendió, y le dije que se quedase con la placa. Fin.

- Vamos, vamos, si no vas a ganarte la vida como inspectora, no podré contratarte de ayudante resumiendo así de mal – besó la punta de su nariz.

- Le encontramos gracias al llavero del coche. Estaba en un hotel cerca de la comisaría. Ryan nos dijo que debíamos pedir refuerzos, pero Javi y yo no quisimos. Fuimos a por él y Ryan se quedó en comisaría para cubrirnos. Cuando llegamos al hotel nos confirmaron que él no estaba en la habitación y accedieron a abrirla, allí estaban todos los papeles que robaron en la casa de Montgomery, incluso el portátil y el álbum de fotos de la boda de Montgomery. Estábamos demasiado absortos revisando que era lo que buscaba, y no le oímos llegar, dejó KAO a Javi, y me golpeó haciendo que mi arma saliese despedida. Me recuperé como pude, Javi estaba en el suelo, y le seguí hasta la azotea. No sé como lo hizo, ese tipo es muy bueno, se esfumó en la azotea. Me relajé y me sorprendió por la espalda, salió de la nada, tres segundos antes yo le seguía y él apareció para golpearme por la espalda. Me dio una paliza, Rick, no pude con él, me trató como una marioneta, incluso me levantó del suelo por el cuello sin ningún esfuerzo. Y yo tenía tanta rabia acumulada, le dije que me diera el nombre de quien le pagaba y se rio en mi cara. Me entró tal ataque que me lancé sobre él, y esa mole me esquivó y rodé por la azotea y me quedé colgando con las dos manos. Creo que no tenía intención de matarme, porque podría haberlo hecho desde el primer momento, creo que se encontró con mi torpeza y me dejó allí colgando. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí. Al principió luche por subir, pero cuando miré hacia abajo y vi que no podría sobrevivir a esa caída, viniste a mi mente. Me habías dicho que no querías verme morir y ahora no estabas allí para salvarme. Te había perdido. No podía más, los dedos se me escurrían, y me solté de una mano, vi que era mi final Rick y entonces te oí, me llamaste… mi mano se soltó y me cogiste en el aire… pero no eras tú, era Ryan con refuerzos. Cuando me subieron vi a Gates mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Volvimos a comisaria y nos llamo a Javi y a mí a su despacho, fue dura, realmente es una roca, no nos dejo pronunciar ni una palabra. Nos dijo que no hacíamos honor al uniforme y que nos suspendía – paró y le miro arrugando los labios.

- Por eso tienes medio cuerpo morado ¿no? por la paliza …

- Pensé que no te habrías dado cuenta.

- Te he memorizado

- Para Rick – y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse

- Y que paso después?

- Ya me daba todo igual, no me iba a servir de nada que me matasen por vengarme de mi madre, ganarían doblemente, la vida de mi madre y la mía. Y tú no estabas allí. Y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado una oportunidad. Decidí abandonar y venir a buscarte. Le dije a Gates que se guardase la placa, que dimitía – una punzada de dolor se adivinó en sus ojos.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- ¿De venir a por ti o de entregar mi placa? – le sonrió con tristeza.

- De ambas cosas – le contestó con rapidez.

- ¿Crees que si me hubiese arrepentido de venir a buscarte estaría ahora aquí contigo? ¿Por quien me has tomado Richard Castle? O mejor dicho ¿tan irresistible te crees que eres que retienes a una mujer solo por tu físico?

- Vaya, esas son preguntas que requieren un sutil análisis… y creo que lo tengo bien analizado: me quieres y … además estoy muy bueno ¿eh? – ella le dio un leve codazo sonriendo.

- No lo sé Rick, no sé si me arrepiento. Puede que sí, tendré que pensarlo. No sé hacer otra cosa, sólo he sido policía, pero no sé si quiero seguir. Gates me ha enviado un mensaje al móvil, dice que no acepta mi dimisión y que estoy suspendida un mes.

- Anda, ven aquí, deja que te abrace – rodeo sus hombros y la atrajo hacía el- estas dudas sólo se curan con una buena sesión de

- Castle!- interrumpió ella en voz más alta.

- Kate! pero que mal pensada eres! Ni siquiera dejas que termine la frase! MIMOS, amor, estas dudas sólo se curan con una buena sesión de mimos… ¿tan irresistible te crees que piensas la persona que tienes a tu lado sueña con llevarte a la cama a todas horas?

- Si esa persona de mi lado se llama Richard Castle, si, creo que lo soy.

- Ohhhh vamos! Ese ego ex-inspectora, no querrás hacer una competición con el mio ¿eh?, estoy bien entrenado.

- Calla y abrázame, bobo. Estoy agotada y si, quiero esos mimos.

- Y yo quiero que me llames siempre Rick ¿vale? Me gusta como suena en tu voz.

- Si Rick – le dijo ella divertida- te llamaré Rick, Rick… y le abrazó solicitando sus mimos.

- Espera, voy a sacar el reposapiés, y nos ponemos más cómodos. Quítate los zapatos.

- Voy a poner la alarma del móvil, le dije a Alexis que la despertaría. ¿Por qué no pones una de esas películas que me dijiste el otro día?

Castle puso la película, y ambos se tumbaron el en sofá, abrazados. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido el otro. La película acabó y el DVD se paró y la pantalla de la televisión se quedó con nubes eléctricas de color gris.

A las siete y media de la tarde, una alterada Alexis bajó por la escalera, y les encontró allí, profundamente dormidos. Cogió una manta del armario de la entrada y se la puso por encima, apagó la televisión y el DVD. Cogió un zumo de la nevera y volvió a subir a su habitación para prepararse. Volvió su cabeza desde la escalera y sonrió. Era sorprendente, pero estaba pasando. ¡Y la abuela no lo sabía!, pero no tenía tiempo de llamarla.

Media hora después ambos se sobresaltaban con el sonido de la alarma del móvil de Kate. Eran las ocho.

- Voy a llamar a Alexis – dijo Kate sin abrir los ojos.

- No te muevas, no hace falta, quédate aquí. Ya está despierta.

Kate abrió los ojos y vio que tenían una manta por encima. Definitivamente Alexis era la adulta de esa casa. Kate se preguntó cuantas veces habría tenido que arropar a su padre. Tenía que ayudarla con ese aparcamiento, solo era cuestión de realizar dos maniobras, ella ya se había fijado cuando salieron del coche.

Se fueron desperezando poco a poco y él la propuso salir un rato, por el barrio, a andar y ya verían después si cenaban algo en cualquier sitio, o si volvían para ver la película que ambos confesaron, solo vieron empezar.

Cuando Alexis bajo, ellos estaban sentados en los taburetes de la cocina, bebiendo zumo.

- ¿Donde vais a ir? – preguntó Richard

- No lo tengo aún claro, Courtney viene a buscarme y me lo contará por el camino. Ella ha quedado con ellos pero no se aún donde, iremos al cine y luego iremos a tomar algo.

- Kate y yo vamos a salir a dar un paseo por aquí.

- ¿Te quedarás a dormir Kate? – le dijo con total naturalidad pero pillándola por sorpresa, ella no lo había pensado

- No lo sé Alexis, ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Si, cariño, se quedará a dormir en casa – se apresuró a contestar Richard provocando que su hija sonriese y Kate le mirase con las cejas levantadas.

- No, nada, estaré más tranquila sabiendo que dejo al niño con una canguro responsable – le contestó y Kate comenzó a reírse

- Papá, dime hora.

- Son las nueve y cuarto cariño.

- No papá, dime a que hora quieres que vuelva.

- Ah! pues … no sé… ¿a que hora llegaste hoy? ¿las siete te parece bien?- dijo mirando a Kate para que le ayudase

- Papá, a ninguno de mis amigos le dejan llegar a esa hora..

- Y… ¿entonces? ¿a que hora crees que les dejan llegar a tus amigos?

- ¿Te parece bien las tres?

- Vale, pero como te retrases, pienso castigarte cada treinta minutos con doble de helado de postre- le dijo señalándola con el dedo índice

- ¿Quieres que le deje instrucciones a tu canguro?

- Espero que no le hagan falta – dijo mirando a Kate con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Prometo que se lavará los dientes antes de irse a dormir – y no pudo evitar volver a reírse.

- Me marcho, Courtney tiene que estar ya abajo – dio un beso a cada uno

- Promete que lo pasarás bien! – le dijo Richard mientras salía por la puerta – ¿llevas el móvil?

- Claro papá! Si a ambas cosas!

- Me podías haber ayudado con la hora! – le dijo a Kate cuando se cerró la puerta.

- Lo siento, no tengo ni idea de a que hora llegan hoy a casa con su edad… ¿Qué es eso de que me quedaré a dormir en tu casa?

- ¿No quieres quedarte?

- No es eso, sólo que no lo habíamos hablado y decidiste por mi

- No Kate, no decidí por ti, no quiero decidir por ti nunca más. Decidí por mí. Y yo quiero que te quedes. Pero sólo si tú también quieres hacerlo.

Ella se levantó del taburete y se acercó hasta él que seguía sentado, quedándose de pie entre sus piernas, el la cogió por la cintura y sonrieron mientras buscaban sus bocas.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que estas preciosa con ese vestido?

Media hora después salían del portal de Castle cogidos de la mano, caminando sin rumbo por las calles del barrio, sin prisas.

Unos metros por detrás de ellos, la pareja que había salido del utilitario negro, les seguía atentamente disimulando, el hombre abrazaba a la chica por los hombros.


	6. Chapter 6

Volvieron al loft sobre las doce de la noche, después de pasear tranquilamente, y entrar en un par de locales para tomar una cerveza y picar algo. Hablaron de sus vidas, de sus gustos, de sus aficiones. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar sobre el caso de su madre ni sobre la decisión de Kate. No eran conscientes que les seguían. Beckett había bajado la guardia por completo, como si su renuncia hubiese borrado todos los años de entrenamiento y prácticas reales.

- ¿Quieres intentar ver la película? – le preguntó él

- No. Estoy cansada.

- ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

- He prometido que te lavarías los dientes antes de acostarte, y eso me recuerda que no estoy en mi casa y no tengo cepillo de dientes…

- Eso es sencillo, siempre tengo cepillos nuevos, ahora te doy uno. ¿Necesitas algo más?

- ¿Una camiseta para dormir?

- No se si decirte que elijas tu misma, pero si no vas a devolvérmela y coges alguna de mis preferidas…

- También me gustaría ducharme antes.

- Ven, te voy a enseñar donde tienes todo lo que necesitas.

Fueron hasta el baño y le explicó como utilizar la columna de hidromasaje, donde guardaba las toallas, el secador del pelo, donde dejar las toallas y la ropa sucia, le dio un cepillo de dientes y una esponja nuevas, y le dijo que bajaría del cuarto de baño de Alexis champú y gel de "chicas" dado que las marcas que utilizaba el, tenían fragancias masculinas.

La dejó eligiendo camiseta mientras subía al baño de Alexis. Cogió gel, champú y hasta un cepillo del pelo, Alexis era más previsora que el y tenia comprado recambio de todo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, ella le esperaba sentada en la cama, había cogido una camiseta negra, de manga larga, que le quedaría grande, aunque era la más pequeña que había encontrado.

- Kate, mientras te duchas voy a llamar a mi madre. No se nada de ella hoy, espero que no este montando una súper fiesta.

- Vale – le dijo ella entrando al baño

- Es una pena que te escapes al baño, llevaba todo el día soñando con quitarte ese vestido – le dijo él poniendo la misma cara de play boy que le puso cuatro años atrás cuando en comisaría, mientras le interrogaba, le dijo que tenía unos ojos preciosos.

- No creo que te quedase bien Castle, no es de tu talla – y cerró la puerta del baño mientras él sonreía, notando de nuevo que la temperatura de sus mejillas había subido varios grados en milésimas de segundos y su corazón se había acelerado como el de una adolescente tonteando.

Él llamó a Martha, que estaba cenando en la casa de unos amigos, hablaron muy poco, Martha estaba ocupada, simplemente le dijo que Alexis estaba en el cine y que él iba a acostarse en un rato. No le dijo nada de Kate. No era momento. Ya habría tiempo. Prefería contárselo en persona. A Martha no se le había escapado ni una desde el principio y le había apoyado y dado ánimos, además de excelentes consejos. Se quedó un rato pensativo, viajando por su niñez junto a Martha y agradeciendo que aunque en sus primeros años no había estado muy cerca, ahora era justo la madre que quería tener.

Decidió darse el también una ducha, cogió un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y subió al baño de Alexis. Mientras se duchaba pensó en lo que le hubiese gustado haberse colado en la ducha de Kate. Pero sería mejor que fuese con cuidado, que fuese ella quien se dejase llevar, era adorable que ella sintiese tanta vergüenza ante él y no iba a presionarla, pero se iba a encargar que ella fuese la que se metiese en su ducha, y sonreía mientras pensaba como hacerlo.

Mientras, en el baño de abajo, Kate, sonreía. No le hubiese importado ducharse con su gel, lo estaba oliendo y le gustaba, le recordaba a él.

Cuando Castle bajó, oyó que Kate estaba utilizando el secador del pelo. Fue a la nevera y cogió dos botellas de agua y las llevo a la habitación, ella salió del baño, con la camiseta negra puesta y su vestido en la mano, justo cuando él colocaba las botellas en las mesitas de a cada lado de la cama.

- Tienes que lavarte los dientes, lo he prometido

- Hubiese entrado para hacerlo mientras te duchabas, pero sabía que no podrías resistirte y me meterías junto a ti en la ducha…

Ella giró sus ojos, como tantas otras veces y el entró al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Cuando salió del baño, se paró un momento para acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, ella había apagado la luz, y estaba de pie junto a la cama, mirándole, se había vuelto a vestir. Se fue acercando a ella despacio, "todo en ella es misterio" pensó, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿irse?... Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kate le coló dos dedos entre la goma del pantalón del pijama y su tripa y tiró atrayéndole hacia ella.

- ¿Rick quieres seguir soñando o vas a quitarme ya el vestido? – le dijo mordiéndose ligeramente su labio inferior

Ella se despertó, miró el reloj, eran las tres menos cuarto. Sentía mucho calor, Rick era una estufa. Se incorporó despacio besando su hombro, él dormía boca arriba y fue fácil librarse del brazo que rodeaba su espalda. Se habían bebido el agua que Rick había dejado en las mesitas y sentía sed. Se puso la camiseta y las braguitas, salió de la habitación y fue a la nevera.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Miró a su alrededor, por las grandes ventanas del loft, entraba la luz de las farolas de la calle, y esa tenue luz era suficiente para desenvolverse con comodidad por la casa sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz.

Se acordó de Lanie. Había quedado en llamarla y no lo había hecho. Cogió el agua y fue hasta el sofá. La última vez que lo vio su móvil estaba sobre la mesa, le había servido para avisarle que debía despertar a Alexis. Se sentó y vio varios mensajes de Lanie. El último lo había enviado hacía media hora, y amenazaba con poner una denuncia por su desaparición si no la contestaba, había ido a su casa y no estaba allí y ahora estaba en un pub tomando algo con unos amigos y con el móvil en la mano esperando respuestas. Decidió contarle la verdad y así la dejaría en paz:

"Lanie, de verdad, no te preocupes, estoy muy bien. Demasiado bien. Estoy durmiendo con Castle. Estoy en su casa, olvidé llamarte esta tarde. Lo siento. Mañana te llamo. No te enfades."

Le dio a enviar, y esperó su respuesta, porque sabía que habría una respuesta. Las tres menos diez. Casi mejor se quedaba a esperar que llegase Alexis, así mañana no tendría que revivir la histeria de su padre por no saber si estaba o no.

Dos minutos…. Trrrrrrrrrrr trrrrrrrrrrr , la respuesta de Lanie:

"¿Cómooooo? Katherine Beckett esta me la pagas. Llevo 30 horas preocupada por ti, pensando que estarías fatal y tu estás tranquilamente metida en la cama de Castle pasándotelo en grande (o eso espero, ya me contarás). O me llamas mañana o me presentaré en su casa, quedas avisada."

Kate sonrió ante la amenaza que sabía que Lanie podía cumplir. Mañana la llamaba.

Trrrrrrrrr trrrrrrrrrr, otro mensaje

"Por cierto, olvidé decirte que ya era hora y que me alegro por ti… y por él, ¿ya no tiene cara de cachorrillo abandonado? Un beso"

Sonrisa. Es cierto, era como un cachorro abandonado, aunque a ella le recordaba más a "el gato con botas" de la peli de Sherk poniendo ojitos dilatados para conseguir sus objetivos, pero con ese aire de delicioso cara dura.

No iba a contestarle, o se enredarían en una conversación y Lanie era capaz hasta de pedirle que le hiciese una foto. Se quedó allí sentada, pensando en los cinco últimos días, en el giro inesperado que había tomado su vida en esas escasas horas. Cuatro años y todo se había revuelto y cambiado de sitio en menos de 48 horas.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y un chorro de luz invadió la sala. Alexis estaba de espaldas, susurró algo y una voz de chico la contestó. Beso.

Alexis entró y encendió únicamente la lámpara de la entrada. Cerró la puerta y se quedó parada allí un instante. Kate la llamó en voz baja para que no se asustase:

- Alexis

- Hola Kate

- ¿Todo bien?

- Me ha besado! Tengo que hablar con Courtney ahora mismo. ¿Y papá?

- Durmiendo

- ¿Me estabas esperando o estas durmiendo aquí? – preguntando con la esperanza que simplemente estuviese esperándola en el sofá.

- Me desperté con sed, al mirar mi móvil, vi la hora y preferí esperar que llegases para no montarte otro número como el de esta mañana. Ahora vuelvo a la cama. Y tu deberías subir y meterte en la tuya –se levantó del sofá encaminándose a la habitación.

- Si, ya voy. ¿Kate?

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por estar aquí. Ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo hacía que no le veía tan feliz. – le dijo subiendo por la escalera.

La miró sonriendo hasta que desapareció en el primer piso. Entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se deslizó junto a él. Él se había dado la vuelta, durmiendo de lado y sacando un brazo fuera de la cama. Ella se juntó a su espalda, y llevó su mano al pecho de él, abrazándose con fuerza. Él la cogió la mano y se dio la vuelta.

- Te echaba de menos, ¿Dónde estabas?

- Tenía sed

- No te vayas nunca tanto tiempo, deja que te abrace yo a ti, no quiero que te vayas- le dijo intentando que ella girase y le diese la espalda para abrazarla.

- Rick – le dijo ella sin moverse

- Si?

- Te quiero Rick

- Y yo te quiero a ti Kate – acarició su mejilla y la besó.

Ella correspondió al beso, las manos de él se metieron bajo su camiseta, y ella se incorporó para ayudarle a quitársela y cuando paso una de sus piernas por encima de su abdomen para ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, sus besos se volvieron más apremiantes.

En otra parte de la ciudad, unas horas antes, una desesperada hija daba vueltas en su cabeza por el paradero de su padre. Habían quedado a comer ese sábado, como todos los sábados, pero él no había ido. En un principio pensó que se trataría de un despiste. Su padre siempre había sido una persona muy seria y formal, pero la edad comenzaba a hacer estragos, y desde que murió su madre, ella había notado que más de una vez se le olvidaban detalles. Quiso engañarse pensando que no ocurría nada. Le estuvo llamando, y él no contestaba. También quiso pensar que se había ido de casa sin llevarse el móvil. Pero cuando por la noche, ella insistía y él no respondía, empezó a preocuparse seriamente. Espero a que los niños estuviesen dormidos, y le dijo a su marido que se iba a acercar a Nueva York, para ver si estaba bien. Ella le estaba imaginando con un ataque cardíaco tirado en el suelo.

- Bette, cariño, no seas exagerada. Tardarás más de una hora en llegar allí y te le encontrarás dormitando frente a la televisión con un libro en la mano.

- Estoy preocupada, esto no es normal en él y tú también lo sabes.

- ¿No podemos llamar al portero y que suba? Seria más rápido y te tranquilizarías antes.

- No, hoy es sábado, Charles no trabaja los sábados ni los domingos. ¿Crees que debería llamar a la policía?

- No creo Bette, el viernes hablaste con él, te dirán que no ha pasado suficiente tiempo. Esta bien, vámonos.

- No hace falta que vengas

- Cariño ¿te has visto? Si te dejo ir así tendré dos motivos para preocuparme: tú y tu padre.

- Voy a decirle a Danny que les dejamos solos.

Una hora y media después, la pareja abría la puerta de la casa en Nueva York, y un gritó agudo salía de la boca de ella. Su padre estaba allí, en su despacho, sentado en una de las sillas de confidente, tenía los ojos abiertos, una expresión relajada en su cara y una herida de bala en mitad de la frente.

Cuando llegó la policía, y vieron como estaba la casa, dedujeron que el asesino había estado buscando algo, con o sin éxito. Interrogaron a ambos, la mujer apenas podía contestarles, estaba absorta en la imagen del cadáver de su padre y sus ojos abiertos. Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, inclinada hacia delante con la cara entre las manos. El forense examinaba el cadáver, tomando temperaturas y apuntando constantemente sobre su cuaderno de notas.

Los CSI esperaban el visto bueno para ponerse a buscar detalles.

- ¿Puede saber si falta algo de valor? – le preguntó la joven policía y ella negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Sabe si su padre tenía algún enemigo? – ella levantó la cara mirando al policía que le preguntaba ahora

- ¿Enemigos? ¿tienen ustedes enemigos detectives? –ambos policías intercambiaron sus miradas – mi padre se jubiló hace años, siempre nos ha mantenido al margen de su trabajo, pero yo siempre he creído que todos los policías tienen enemigos.

- ¿Su padre había sido policía? – preguntó la joven

- ¿De verdad pertenece usted al cuerpo?

Bette la miró sorprendida. ¿Qué clase de detective era si no se había dado cuenta que su padre había sido policía? ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Por qué el cuerpo al que su padre le había dedicado toda su vida le enviaba un aprendiz?

Sarah se excusó ante la mujer, mirando a su compañero y dejó que el siguiera con las preguntas. Había entrado en la casa y había ido directa a la mujer, era sábado ¡joder!, tenía que haber escuchado a su madre cuando le decía que estudiase biología y ahora seguiría tranquilamente tomando algo de juerga con sus amigos y no allí.

Decidió revisar la casa. Así se enteraría de quien era ese hombre. Entró en el despacho, el forense la saludó levemente y le dijo que en un rato les daría las causas "Que gracia, ¿Qué causas? Tiene un tiro en la frente! ¿no era obvio cual era la causa de la muerte?"

Revisó las fotografías de la pared y entendió el enfado de la hija. Capitán Smith. Se acercó a la mesa, estaba llena de todo tipo de papeles e informes desordenados. Se puso unos guantes y cogió algunos. Un contrato de seguro de la casa, facturas, extractos bancarios… contabilidad doméstica… ¿a quien le interesaba la contabilidad doméstica? Un recibo más pequeño cayó hasta el suelo y fue a colarse debajo de la estantería. Vaya, que fastidio. Hoy todo salía mal. Odiaba trabajar los sábados, no era justo. Se agacho para recogerlo y al meter los dedos en el hueco, arrastró junto al recibo, una hoja de periódico doblada.

Vaya, esto si que es bueno, pensó desdoblando el periódico y comprobando que dentro había una foto de un famoso neoyorkino. El recorte de prensa era del tiroteo del año pasado a una compañera de otra comisaria, durante el entierro del capitán… Miro a ambos lados, nadie la miraba. Metió el recorte y la foto rápidamente en su bolso, esperaba que no la hubiese visto nadie o se la cargaría. Tenía que hacer una llamada urgente. Esto era muy inesperado y debía advertirle. Se levantó y dejó el recibo entre el resto de documentos.

- John, voy un momento a mi coche, con las prisas me he olvidado el móvil – le dijo muy bajo a su compañero acercándose por la espalda mientras el seguía apuntando en su libreta lo que la hija de Smith, le iba diciendo.

- Tomate tu tiempo, y si puedes, un café – le contestó el mirándola y guiñándole un ojo – yo me ocupo.

Sarah sonrió. Tenía suerte de contar con John como compañero. Siempre trataba de protegerla de todo, era como su hermano mayor. No le gustaba ocultarle esto, pero sabía lo que se jugaba.

Bajó hasta su coche y se metió cerrando con el seguro. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y marcó. Espero varios tonos…

- Sarah, ¿ocurre algo? – le contestó una adormilada y firme voz de mujer al otro lado.

- Creo que si. Estoy en el escenario de un crimen, un capitán jubilado de NYPD. El que lo ha hecho buscaba documentación, pero creo que se le ha podido "descuidar" un par de detalles debajo de un mueble… y creo que le afectan…

- Sarah, no sigas. Cuando acabes ahí, ven para mi casa, no quiero hablar por teléfono.

- Si señor…

Gates colgó el teléfono y apretó los labios. Soltó un soplo corto de aire por la nariz, haciendo ruido.

Sarah entró de nuevo en la casa. John charlaba con el forense. Se acercó a él y miró de reojo a la mujer, que seguía allí con la cara entre las manos.

- Esta bien, gracias, nos avisas y pasamos por tu laboratorio.- Le dijo al forense mientras la miraba.

- ¿Sabemos ya la "causa" de la muerte? – le dijo bajito sonriendo

- Oh si, dice que ha sido el ama de llaves con el candelabro en la cocina- le dijo en voz baja, tomándola del brazo y caminando hacía la puerta de la casa

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Tú a tu casa. No sé que te pasa, pero no pareces tú. Y yo seguiré aquí un rato. No puedo ir puerta por puerta con los vecinos a estas horas, mañana me acompañarás, pero necesito a Sarah ¿estamos?

Sarah sabía que tenía razón. Estaba totalmente descolocada. Además si se iba ahora podría ir a hablar con Victoria cuanto antes y se le quitarían los nervios.

- Creo que Alice sabía bien lo que hacía cuando se casó contigo John, eres estupendo.- le dijo sonriéndole

- Pues creo que de vez en cuando se le olvida, y ahora que lo comentas, el próximo día que quedéis a comer, encárgate de recordárselo.

- Te debo una.

- Me debes esa, vete anda.

Sarah vio luz en una de las ventanas de la casa de Gates. Aparcó el coche y se acercó golpeando muy suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta.

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI... MAÑANA MAS...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero que de verdad os esté gustando esta historia, aunque haya pasado ya tiempo..._

Sorprendentemente Victoria Gates sabía sonreír. Y eso es lo que hizo cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Sarah.

Le mandó que entrase y antes de cerrar la puerta, se asomó al jardín, mirando hacia la calle. Vacío. Sólo estaba el coche de Sarah aparcado. La invitó a sentarse en el sofá, frente a ella.

- Me alegro de verte Sarah. ¿Cómo te va por la 68?

- Bueno, no puedo quejarme. John me ayuda, pero reconozco que es muy raro no verla allí.

- Confía en John y aprende Sarah, me alegro que no te hayan cambiado de compañero. Perdona que vaya al grano pero estoy deseando saber que tienes que contarme.

Sarah cogió su bolso del suelo y saco el recorte de periódico tendiéndoselo a Gates.

- Quien quiera que mató al capitán Smith en su casa, no se dio cuenta que habían caído bajo un mueble.

- ¿Cómo le han matado?

- Una ejecución, directa, con silenciador, en mitad de la frente, yo diría que calibre 45. Estaba claro que o conocía al asesino, o que no le daba ningún miedo su presencia. Estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas de su despacho, la puerta no estaba forzada. No había ninguna señal de lucha, tenía el cabello totalmente peinado y su ropa estaba impecable. El cadáver no era reciente, yo diría que llevaba más de 24 horas. Y si soy sincera me apostaría algo a que el capitán no esperaba que le disparasen. Quizá incluso el asesino le estaba esperando sentado en su despacho, el capitán tenía los brazos sobre los reposabrazos de la silla. Quizá el asesino no encontró lo que buscaba y le ejecutó por rabia. Desde luego, lo que si hizo fue revolver toda la casa, y lo hizo antes que llegase el capitán, porque había documentos bajo sus zapatos, en el suelo.

- ¿Pudiste hablar con el forense?

- No, aún estaba analizando el cadáver, mañana nos dará todos los detalles.

- Bueno, veo que siguen sin hacerte falta muchos de esos detalles Sarah – y la joven sonrió pensando que no había visto más, hoy no era su día, mientras Gates miraba el recorte de periódico y la foto que Sarah le había entregado.

- ¿Es este el eslabón que estaba buscando señor?

- Puede ser, Sarah. ¿te han visto coger esto?

- No señor.

- Bien, tienes que volver a dejarlo donde estaba – la chica asintió – sé que te estas jugando mucho al hacer esto Sarah, agradezco tu fidelidad y no sabes como me alegro que haya sido a ti a quien hayan llamado para ir a esa casa. Este es un tema muy delicado y no tengo mucha gente en quien confiar.

- Puede contar conmigo señor, ya lo sabe.

- Deja de llamarme señor, no estamos en comisaría.

- Es mejor seguir la costumbre…

- Esto es muy importante Sarah. Necesitaré que me mantengas informada de todo lo que vayáis descubriendo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a mi casa, ni que me llames por teléfono, eso solo lo harás si lo consideras verdaderamente urgente. Nos jugamos mucho. Ya han muerto muchas personas por esto. Y tendrás que hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga.

- ¿Esta ella de nuevo en peligro? – dijo señalando el periódico – no había cosa que más le jodiese que atentasen contra un compañero.

- Más que eso Sarah, esta en el ojo del huracán, y no se da cuenta porque esta demasiado cegada por la venganza. He intentado apartarla del caso, pero no me fio de su cabezonería. Es capaz de continuar sola por su cuenta. Y no nos conviene perderla. Cuando todo esto acabe pedirás el traslado a la 12, quiero que trabajes con ella y sabrás porque lo digo.

- Y ¿él?

- Bueno, eso no lo tengo tan claro, tiene que estar metiendo siempre las narices donde no le llaman y es bueno haciéndolo, no sé que es lo que sabe de todo esto, pero por el momento no creo que vayan a por él, de lo contrario ya estaría muerto, es un blanco fácil. Ya le conocerás. Sorprendentemente forman un buen equipo, y con los recortes de presupuesto, reconozco que es sencillo de mantener.

- Está bien. ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Ve a ver a tu abuelo todos los días, ponle al día. El sabrá como hacérmelo llegar – la joven sonrió

- Se alegrará de sentirse útil

- Si, de nuevo a la carga… confía solo en lo que tu abuelo te diga. Deberías irte Sarah. La próxima vez que te vea, trabajarás en la 12. Ahora tengo que confirmar que mi gente esta segura.

- Victoria

- Sarah ten mucho cuidado con este caso. Espera siempre instrucciones –la chica asintió y salió de la casa

Gates, apagó la luz y salió a la calle ocultándose en las sombras. Nadie había seguido a Sarah. Nadie sospechaba nada, al menos por el momento.

Entró en su casa y cogió un móvil desechable. Marcó un número y espero respuesta.

- Buenas noches, le habla Victoria Gates.

- Buenas noches –contestó una mujer al otro lado de la línea – el capitán Stevens nos dijo que se pondría en contacto con nosotros. Le habla la Sargento Harriet Barber.

- Tengo muy buenas referencias suyas sargento y de su compañero el teniente…

- Me alegra saberlo capitán, mi compañero el teniente James Brandon y yo- se adelantó intuyendo que no sabría como se llamaba su compañero- estamos a su entera disposición.

- ¿Me pueden informar del turno de hoy por favor?

- La detective esta a salvo, hemos puesto vigilancia de cebo y no hay nadie que la esté siguiendo. Nos sorprende que ni ella misma haya detectado esa vigilancia, no estamos siendo muy cuidadosos. Usted nos dijo que ella se daría cuenta.

- La detective Beckett no esta pasando por su mejor momento. Dele tiempo y verá como sospechará. Creo que voy a necesitar que cuiden de otra persona.

- Dígame…

- Necesito que pongan vigilancia al asesor Richard Castle.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿Richard Castle?

- Si, el escritor – dijo pacientemente pensando que la sargento seria otra de sus locas fans - es asesor en nuestra comisaría..

- Creo que podremos ahorrarnos la vigilancia de Richard Castle, capitán, ahora mismo estamos en un edificio enfrente de la casa del señor Castle. La detective Beckett vino aquí el viernes por la noche, ayer a las doce y media salió hacía su apartamento y dos horas después el señor Castle y su hija la recogieron y fueron a comer a un restaurante en Brooklyn, volvieron a este domicilio sobre las cuatro de la tarde y a las nueve y treinta de la noche salieron los dos solos por la zona a pie dando un paseo. Volvieron a las doce de la noche y no se han movido de allí. La hija del señor Castle ha vuelto a casa hace una hora. El apartamento de la detective no ha tenido ninguna visita extraña durante sus salidas, y salvo una visita de la señorita Lanie Parish, forense de la comisaría, que se marchó al ver que no había nadie, el apartamento de la detective Beckett es seguro.

A Gates le pilló por sorpresa. Cuando Beckett volviese hablaría con ella. No le convencían en absoluto las relaciones de pareja dentro de la comisaría. Esa chica tiene futuro. Si tuviese que prescindir de Castle lo iba a hacer. Por su bien.

- ¿Capitana Gates? ¿sigue ahí?

- Si perdone Sargento, evidentemente la vida privada de mis agentes es eso privada… ¿me pueden confirmar si mantienen una relación sentimental?

- Si señora, mantienen una relación de pareja.

- ¿Podría ese hecho complicar la vigilancia?

- No señora, formaremos otro equipo para continuar la vigilancia si se separan.

- Pueden informarme de cualquier novedad en este móvil.

- Lo haremos señora.

- Gracias sargento, buenas noches y buen trabajo.

- Gracias señora.

La sargento colgó el móvil y sonrió al teniente.

- Gates es de las que tiene que tener a toda su comisaria bajo su control absoluto. Le ha molestado no saber que estaban liados.

- Pues no parece que lo escondan en absoluto –contestó James sin levantar los ojos del juego en su Iphone

- A lo mejor se lo esconden a ella y no al resto del mundo.

- Eso tiene que ser divertido. ¿Te imaginas que nosotros tuviésemos que estar escondiéndonos?

- No lo aguantarías.

- Cuando quieras fingimos que hemos cortado y lo intentamos.

- Paso

- ¿Te gusto demasiado eh?

- Si – le dijo ella dándole un beso – y no veo la necesidad, Stevens no nos ha puesto condiciones. Si no pudiese trabajar contigo, quizá no trabajase tan bien como lo hago ¿no?

- Bueno, cada uno tiene sus opiniones, yo creo que tú sabes lo que pienso sólo con oír como respiro, y yo se lo quieres hacer con echar un vistazo a tus ojos, y Stevens se aprovecha de eso.

- Si, eso y que se ahorra llamadas… con llamar a uno tiene a dos- James empezó a reír – y según están los presupuestos, eso se valora… De todas formas, si yo fuese Beckett, con la pasta que tiene su novio, no creo que aguantase a Gates.

Gates guardó el móvil. Y miró la hora. Las cuatro de la mañana. Tenía que dormir un poco. Mañana venía a comer su cuñada y su familia. Eso la distraería. Este caso era demasiado complicado y peligroso y si no jugaban bien sus bazas, todos podrían perder sus vidas, pero si ganaban la mano, el NYPD iba a cambiar, ganarían libertad y ella movería sus piezas para poner a todo el mundo donde debía estar, era buena en eso.

Kate se despertó olisqueando el aire. Olía muy bien. Abrió los ojos y comprobó la hora. Las diez de la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se despertaba a las diez de la mañana? Castle se removió a su espalda y la abrazó más fuerte.

- Rick, Alexis tiene razón, no sé como puedo respirar contigo abrazándome así.

El cerró aún más su abrazo, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y agarrándola con las piernas.

- Y aun así, te escapas por la noche. ¿Por qué me dejas solito? Me da miedo la oscuridad

- La próxima vez te despierto y haces de camarero. Tenía sed.

- Te deje agua en la mesita.

- Si, y nos la bebimos anoche, ¿recuerdas? Pasamos un "poquito de calor" – el dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su cara sin abrir los ojos.

- Pues no, no me acuerdo ex inspectora ¿Me haces una simulación de la situación para ver si recupero la memoria?

- Me sorprende escritor, que a su edad tenga tanto aguante y quiera repetir cada dos por tres.

- ¿Comooo?

- Jajaja

- ¿Cómo que a mi edad? ¿Quieres una demostración que tengo la edad justa para cansarla ex inspectora? – le dijo empezando a besar su nuca

- No hace falta, no gastes energía, no quiero que te lesiones – le dijo riendo

- ¿Cómo que no? – sujetó sus manos mientras la abrazaba y besaba suavemente su cuello

- Para, Rick

- ¿No te gusta?

- ¿A que huele?

- Tu piel huele estupendamente- continuó con el cuello de Kate

- Para, Rick, huele a tortitas, creo que Alexis está en la cocina, no sigas.

El la besó en la mejilla, seguía sin soltarle las manos.

- Te has salvado … por el momento! ¿Aleeeexis? – gritó Castle

- ¿Qué papa? – Le contestó la chica

- Ven

- ¿Castle! ¿Cómo le dices que venga?

- ¿No querrás que este gritando todo el tiempo, no? – y volvió a besar su mejilla.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo Alexis apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación

- Eso es lo que quiero saber yo Alexis. Llegaste a las tres, apenas has dormido seis horas y has bajado para prepararnos el desayuno, has abierto la puerta de la habitación para que nos llegase el olor a tortitas… ¿Qué tramas? –Kate sentía que le hervían las mejillas, era la primera vez que alguien la observaba mientras estaba con un hombre en la cama, o al menos que ella fuese consciente de ello.

- Oh! Papá – dijo la joven acercándose a la cama y sentándose a la altura de las rodillas de Kate, con lo que ella volvió a notar que su cara concentraba el 80% de la sangre de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quieres Alexis? – le dijo Richard

- Michael y Robert…

- Ya empezamos – dijo Richard

- Nos han invitado a ir con ellos a Philadelphia el lunes… ¿Me dejarás ir?

- Alexis...

- Venga papá, no está lejos, volveremos por la noche- y Kate vio como puso esos ojitos de gato con botas en Sherk… exactos a los de su padre.

- Alexis, ahora hablamos. ¿Qué has hecho de desayuno?

- Levantaros y lo veréis – dijo divertida, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la cocina.

- Se aprovecha porque estas aquí

- ¿Qué estoy aquí? Hace 5 minutos que no estoy aquí… me muero de vergüenza, tu hija entrando en la habitación! Y no me has soltado para dejar que me tapase…

- Estas tapada, yo no te veo nada, menos mal que te tengo memorizada, y la he llamado para que sepa que la he pillado y que no puede aprovecharse porque estés aquí- le dijo besándole otra vez en la mejilla – se lo que hago. Vamos a desayunar anda, - le dijo soltándola- ya que nos ha hecho el desayuno…

- ¿Dónde dejaste la camiseta? – le dijo

Richard había saltado de la cama, poniéndose los calzoncillos y el pantalón del pijama y mientras se ponía su camiseta, le enseñaba triunfante la suya a Kate.

- Si la quieres tendrás que venir a por ella…. Y sin sábana….

Salieron de la habitación riendo, Rick andaba detrás de ella, abrazándola por la espalda fingiendo que mordía su cuello.

- Bueno, bueno – dijo Rick soltando a Kate y sentándose en su sitio habitual – si hasta has estado haciendo zumo de naranja… veamos que me has preparado para intentar sobornarme. Tortitas, huevos revueltos, bacón ¿has bajado a por los croisant a la pastelería? No me lo puedo creer Alexis!

- Si, he bajado a por ellos –le dijo mientras le metía uno en la boca

- Eftps crfistsns eftan buefnisimos – le masculló a Kate

- Papá, será solo mañana, iremos en el coche de Courtney, volveríamos sobre las ocho.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – le dijo seriamente a Alexis –apenas les conoces y ¿te vas con dos chicos a pasar el día a 150 kms de aquí?

- El padre de Courtney le deja ir, me lo ha dicho esta mañana.

- Ya, pues yo no soy el padre de Courtney, soy el tuyo y no quiero que vayas.

Kate se sintió un poco incómoda, siempre pensó que en la relación padre e hija, él era el que siempre la empujaba a hacer locuras, y ella la que tenía los pies en el suelo. No podía imaginar que Richard pudiese ser tan serio y cabal, y aunque a ella no le parecía que fuese demasiado grave que la joven fuese a Philadelphia a pasar el día con sus amigos, entendía que él tendría sus motivos para no dejarla ir. Ya le preguntaría luego.

- No lo entiendo papa, me has dejado ir a Washington y Boston a pasar un fin de semana con mis amigas y no me dejas ir a Philadelphia un día….

- No. No te dejo ir. Porque no vas con tus amigas, vas con una amiga y dos chicos a los que conoces de unas horas, no voy a dejarte ir, y no es propio de ti que sigas insistiendo, deberías meditarlo un poco.

- Esta bien papá. Voy a ducharme. He quedado a comer con mis amigas – dijo enfadada, levantándose y dejando su desayuno a medias.

Kate le miró y vio que él seguía a Alexis con la mirada, escaleras arriba. Pocas veces había visto esa mirada y una de esas veces había sido el jueves pasado, cuando discutió con ella. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

- A veces se pone cabezota. ¿no lo esperabas verdad? No me mires tú también así. Les conoce de unas horas. Puede que sean los chicos más responsables de todo Nueva York, pero tiene dieciocho años, no puede salir corriendo con cada uno de los que conozca, y si, ya se lo que piensas, dará igual si no sale de Nueva York, pero al menos yo estaré en su radio de alcance.

- Vale… ¿sabes Castle? Te pones muy interesante cuando te enfadas….

- No estoy enfadado, estoy preocupado.

- Rectifico entonces… te pones muy interesante cuando te preocupas… pero no cuando te preocupas por mi…

Él sonrió y la atrajo hacía el. La abrazó por la cintura y puso su frente junto a la suya.

- Kate, tu me tuviste muy preocupado – le dijo besándola – Alexis bajará en un rato y habrá cambiado de idea, la conozco y sé que lo hará. No me ha gustado que intente aprovecharse porque estás aquí y tengo la guardia baja. Esa no es su forma de actuar. Y no me ha gustado que se fuese sin terminar de desayunar con nosotros.

Siguieron desayunando y hablando y al rato Alexis bajó arreglada y dispuesta a marcharse. Se acercó en silencio a ellos, miró a su padre y le abrazó.

- Lo siento papa. Tienes razón, no debería ir. Me ha llamado Courtney, a ella tampoco le dejan ir. Sus padres pensaban que iba conmigo. Siento haberme ido sin terminar de desayunar – miró a Kate disculpándose -. Voy a ir a comer con mis amigas, volveré sobre las diez, podríamos salir a tomar un helado cuando vuelva….

- Ya veremos… pásalo bien ¿vale? – le dijo Richard dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Salió por la puerta, y Richard miró a Kate….

- En cuanto a ti, creo que tenemos pendiente una conversación sobre mi edad….

Ella levantó las cejas, escondió su labio inferior y le cogió de la mano para llevarle a su habitación, él se levantó del taburete, la frenó en seco y agachándose delante de ella, la cargó sobre su hombro mientras ella soltó un grito agudo seguido de su nombre.

- Ahora veremos que pasa con mi edad…

** POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah llegó a la casa del capitán Smith media hora antes de la cita con John. Un agente custodiaba la puerta de la casa, donde aún trabajaban varios CSI. Preguntó al agente por su hija, cruzando unas breves frases y dejando al mismo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordando a su bebé. Sarah sabía observar. Era su punto fuerte. El agente Williams tenía pequeñas manchas difuminadas de baba con restos de lo que parecía papilla en su hombro izquierdo, seguramente habría salido de casa a toda prisa esa mañana y ni se habría fijado. Ahora tendría que sortear al resto y cumplir con la orden de Gates: "tienes que volver a dejarlo donde estaba". Sabía que Gates se jugaba mucho, no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando, pero confiaba absolutamente en ella, y le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

Si para Gates era importante, para ella era urgente, ese había sido su lema desde hacía casi dos años, desde el día que se puso bajo sus órdenes y ese seguiría siendo su lema hasta que Gates se jubilase, estuviese donde estuviese.

Entró al despacho de Smith. Saludó al CSI con familiaridad. Y empezó a distraerle con su conversación. Se puso unos guantes y empezó a ojear los papeles sobre el escritorio, tal y como hizo la noche anterior, disimulando. De la misma forma que se había caído un recibo, Sarah dejo caer a propósito una de las facturas, comentando con el CSI su torpeza y agachándose, cuando este volvió a su trabajo dándole la espalda Sarah deslizó bajo el mueble los documentos que había encontrado la noche anterior. Permaneció agachada unos segundos más observando desde esa postura todo el despacho y al estar segura que nadie la había descubierto, se puso en pie y comenzó a realizar su trabajo: "observar meticulosamente toda la escena".

- Albert – le dijo al CSI - ¿Podrías coger una muestra de esta mancha?

Albert se acercó donde Sarah le mostraba. En una de las patas de la mesa del despacho, había una mancha de una sustancia grasa con unas pequeñas partículas blancas, parecía arena.

- Vaya, gracias Sarah, como premio por ayudarme, haré que analicen esto primero – y se volvió hasta su equipo para buscar la cámara de fotos y hacer unas fotografías antes de coger la muestra.

- Buenos días chicos – dijo John desde la puerta del despacho

- Hola sargento – le contestó Albert.

- John – le dijo Sara levantándose y yendo a su encuentro – ¿vamos a por esos vecinos?

- Si has acabado de hacer todo lo que ayer no hiciste… - le contestó gracioso

- Lo siento John, ayer no era mi día – se disculpó la chica – creo que ya he acabado aquí.

- Andando entonces. Hasta luego Albert – y este levantó la mano en señal de despedida mientras tomaba fotografías del hallazgo de Sarah.

Pasaron la mañana interrogando al portero, a los vecinos… pero nadie sabía nada, nadie había visto u oído nada. Todos describieron a Smith de la misma forma, un atento vecino, atento y serio, triste desde que murió su esposa. Jamás había dado problemas, no habían visto a nadie extraño rondando, ni le habían visto con otra persona en los últimos meses que no fuese su hija. Volvieron a la comisaría, y fueron al laboratorio para ver que les podía decir el forense.

- ¿Que tienes que contarnos Adam? – preguntó John al forense mientras accedían a la sala de autopsias.

- Bueno chicos, no puedo contaros mucho más de lo que veis. Salvo que al señor Smith le quedaban unos meses de vida y quizá le han hecho un favor disparándole, se ha ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, tenía un tumor cerebral avanzado.

- Fiuuuuu – silbó John – si yo pudiese elegir, elegiría sin duda el tiro.

- La bala, de 9 milimetros, disparada con silenciador, está en balística – Sarah sonrió para ella, se había equivocado con el arma, ayer no fue su día– No he encontrado ningún resto en sus manos. Dentro de sus bolsillos estaba su cartera, las llaves de un coche, un teléfono móvil y un paquete de caramelos mentolados empezado. Nada más.

- Esta bien. Nos llevamos el móvil para que intenten averiguar con quien habló los últimos días.

Sarah convenció a John para que se fuese a comer con Alice. Ella se encargaría del móvil de Smith. No tenían gran cosa. Iba a ser complicado seguir así y era domingo… John la dejó en su escritorio no sin hacerla prometer que le llamaría con cualquier cosa importante, y se marcho camino de su casa para darle una sorpresa a su mujer. Llevó el móvil a los técnicos de guardia, y volvió a su escritorio para averiguar quien era Smith y porque habrían querido matarle. Cuando su estómago rugió, Sarah seguía estudiando la vida del Capitán. Miró la hora… las 14.00 sería mejor que fuese a comprar algo para comer.

Apagó la pantalla de su ordenador, ordenó los bolígrafos sobre el cubilete, cogió su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

Kate miraba el techo de la habitación de Richard, pensativa mientras acariciaba el pelo de él, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora con su vida? Estaba claro que le quería a él para el resto de sus días, pero… ¿el trabajo? Absorta en estos pensamientos le notó dar un pequeño respingo, debía de estar soñando. Bajó su mano desde la almohada hasta encontrar la de él, que la agarraba por la cintura, y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de él.

Esto era real y no quería moverse de allí. Ahora sabía que le necesitaba tanto como él llevaba necesitándola a ella los últimos cuatro años. Por un momento se imaginó siendo su ayudante. Podrían dedicarse a hacer cualquier tipo de investigación para sus libros. Sería divertido. Estaba claro que fuese lo que fuese a pasar en su vida a partir de ahora, lo que si tenía claro, es que sería a su lado.

Él despertó. Notaba los dedos de Kate entre su pelo.

- Me encantaría despertarme así cada mañana – le dijo besándola entre ambos pechos, justo sobre la cicatriz del disparo.

- Pues a mi no del todo, deberías de afeitarte, me pinchas.

- Tienes razón, me has secuestrado y no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo – dijo bostezando.

- ¿Ya ha descansado del esfuerzo, escritor? – le preguntó para picarle.

- Solo he tomado un pequeño respiro jovencita – le contestó poniéndose encima de ella e inmovilizándola con todo su cuerpo – continuemos – paro para besarla – con unos ejercicios prácticos…

- Vamos Rick, no hace falta que intentes demostrarme nada. Sólo bromeaba.

- ¿Ah si? ¿no es este el examen de prueba para ser el amante de Katherine Beckett? ¿Me he equivocado de sala? Me han dicho que solo se aprueba con un noventa sobre cien. Esa arpía es muy exigente – dijo esta última frase forzando la voz a un tono más bajo y grave – ella le sonrió y él la beso.

- Y no soy tan exigente! De hecho tienes el aprobado. ¿Qué tal si nos levantamos? Son casi las dos – dijo intentando escabullirse de la cama

- Hey hey hey, quieta ahí! No vas a escaparte tan fácilmente, no vas a salirte con la tuya

- Vamos Castle, me apetece darme una ducha y salir a comer algo

- ¿Me estas invitando a compartir tu ducha ex inspectora? – le dijo levantando una de sus cejas y arrugando su boca

- Lo siento pero… - con un movimiento seco y rápido le giró sobre la cama, dejándole boca arriba, ella a horcajadas sobre él y sujetando sus manos contra las almohadas – yo no he oído esa frase salir de mi boca.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – le dijo intrigado – guau Kate, esto me pone… – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con esa voz cómica y levantando la cabeza para darle un beso

- ¿Qué te pone? – río ella – llevas "puesto" desde cinco minutos antes de despertarte, estabas demasiado pegado a mi como para no darse cuenta.

- Ajaaaa – le dijo el con un toque de chulería – eso demuestra que no soy tan mayor ¿eh?

- Vale, ya te he dicho que has pasado el examen – le dijo besando su nariz y saltando rápidamente de la cama llevándose con ella la sábana- voy a la ducha tardaré tres minutos

- Pero… y ¿mi nota? – le dijo implorante en voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras ella

Kate abrió un poco la puerta, asomando la cabeza y le dijo:

- Era una arpía ¿no? – y cerró de nuevo la puerta, sonriendo mientras abría el grifo de la ducha, lamentando no poder ver su cara

- ¿No no-noventa sobre cien? – susurró él con la mirada perdida sobre la puerta del baño y totalmente paralizado

Reaccionó cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Busco sus calzoncillos, el timbre volvió a sonar. Se puso el pantalón del pijama y la camiseta y fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Lanie?

- Hola Castle

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Dime la verdad Castle –le dijo entrando sin permiso en la casa y con cara de enfado - ¿Beckett esta aquí?

Richard la miró sin saber muy bien que decirle. Querría gritarle que sí, que llevaba con el desde el viernes y que quería que estuviese con él el resto de su vida. Pero no sabía que podía querer contarle Beckett… porque ahora, en ese mismo momento y viendo a Lanie delante de él, Kate se había convertido de nuevo en Beckett, y le mataría si soltaba por su boca algo que ella no hubiese querido decir. Se quedó allí, frente a Lanie, completamente mudo. ¿Qué hacer?

- Vamos Castle, ¿No me digas que no esta aquí contigo?, la he llamado mil veces y no contesta, he ido a su casa y no esta allí. ¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy preocupada, se fue de la comisaría el viernes y no sé que puede estar pasando por esa cabezota suya.

Lanie se calló y observó a Castle, notó su cara de preocupación. Oh Dios. Había metido la pata viniendo hasta aquí, pensó, le estoy preocupando. Y está deprimido, esta en pijama a las dos de la tarde y no se ha afeitado en un par de días. ¿Qué le pasa a Beckett? ¿Por qué me ha mentido así? ¿Dónde estará y en que líos estará metiéndose? De pronto la imaginó de nuevo luchando, como le había contado Espo, contra un enorme tipo que la mataba con sus propias manos, la pegaba un tiro o la tiraba desde una azotea.

- Castle, lo siento, no debí haber venido, yo… me he equivocado – se hizo un incómodo silencio

- Rick – dijo Kate saliendo del despacho de él, envuelta en una toalla y secando su pelo con otra – creo que tendría que ir a mi casa, no tengo ropa y hoy me toca elegir a mí, quiero comer comida ch… - se paró de golpe viendo a Lanie – Lanie! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo viendo como la mandíbula de Lanie se abría desmesuradamente – Ay! Olvidé llamarte, lo siento Lanie y ¿has venido a cumplir tu amenaza no? – le dijo divertida

- Kate! – le grito Lanie – como se te ocurre tenerme así! – le dio un manotazo a Richard en el pecho y mirándole le dijo - ¿y tu porque no me lo has dicho?

- Bueno, yo … no me atrevía – contestó el intrigado

- Kate, cielo, ya te estaba imaginando investigar por tu cuenta y correr tras ese tipo, me tenias preocupada – le dijo acercándose a ella.

- Te dije que estaba aquí, con él.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Richard sorprendido- ¿ella lo sabía?

- Si, le mande un mensaje –contestó a Richard – No sé porque tienes que dudar de mi Lanie, no miento.

- ¿Será porque te conozco? Por un momento pensé que me estabas dando largas y habías continuado la cruzada tu solita.

- No, Lanie, eso se ha terminado – dijo acercándose al aún sorprendido Richard y besándole para que Lanie no tuviese dudas - ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte Rick? – el asintió con la cabeza – y de paso podías afeitarte….

- Es una mandona – le dijo a Lanie mientras se iba a su habitación.

Esperaron unos segundos a que él desapareciese por su despacho.

- Lo siento Kate, deberías haberme llamado, no es propio de ti, estaba preocupada.

- Lo sé, me ha volado el tiempo, no me he dado cuenta. No es culpa tuya, agradezco que te preocupes.

- Me siento un poco idiota ¿sabes? Presentándome aquí… y Castle… le pregunté si estabas aquí y no me contestó, se quedo mirándome con esa cara…

- Oh, no! no pienses eso, en serio, no pasa nada. No sé porque él no te ha dicho nada…

- Hasta he pensado que estaba deprimido, a estas horas en pijama, despeinado, descalzo y con barba….

- Jajaja… bueno… eso tiene una explicación…

- Si, ya la imagino.

- Espera que nos vistamos, íbamos a salir a comer, vente y hablamos.

- No. No quiero estar entre medias de los nuevos tortolitos…

- Vamos Lanie, mira la hora, vamos a comer.

Kate volvió a la habitación para vestirse, y entró en el baño para avisar a Richard que Lanie les acompañaría a comer

- Rick, Lanie vendrá a comer con nosotros

- Aléjate de aquí Kate, no deberías entrar en mi ducha mientras haya visita fuera, no sería educado – le dijo asomando la cabeza – sé que es complicado contenerte, pero no sería correcto hacer esperar a Lanie…

- Pero mira que eres… - le dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso

Él la siguió con la mirada mientras cogía el cepillo del pelo y cuando ella cerró la puerta del baño el dijo:

- Creo que caerás antes de lo que piensas, Kate.

Quince minutos después salían por la puerta y se metían en el coche de Lanie.

- Agentes, atentos, hay movimiento – dijo la sargento Barber mientras observaba con unos prismáticos a las tres personas saliendo a la calle.

- Los vemos – contesto una voz de mujer

- Atentos por si se separan – se giró y zarandeó a James que dormitaba en el sofá – despierta Jimmy, nos movemos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

- Ha llegado la forense hace media hora y salen los tres de casa – el cogió otros prismáticos – ¿Has descansado?

- Si, aunque no me importaría nada estar en nuestra cama, ese sofá es incómodo.

- Bueno, si estuviésemos en casa Brandon no te dejaría dormir, le tienes mal criado, así que, estas en las mismas.

- Mira, parece que se marchan juntos.

- Mejor, más fácil. ¿Ves algún movimiento?

- No por el momento. Brandon no esta mal criado, quiere a su padre tanto como su madre ¿no?- le dijo sonriendo- Ahí van nuestros chicos… no entiendo como esa inspectora no se da cuenta…

- Gates dijo que no estaba en su mejor momento.

- Chicos – dijo James por la radio – sois un puto elefante, solo os falta barritar para llamarles la atención. Separaros más y no les perdáis de vista.

- Si señor

Harry y Jimmy se concentraron en su trabajo. Ningún coche salvo sus chicos, había ido tras el coche de Lanie. Ahora vigilaban el edificio. No había ningún movimiento en la calle, era la hora de comer de un domingo y la zona no era muy transitada. Harry observaba con atención el portal y a entrada del garaje de la casa, mientras Jimmy analizaba el resto de puntos por donde podría colarse un intruso.

Mientras tanto, en la 68, Sarah había vuelto ha su escritorio y estaba absorta en el historial de Smith. Levantó un momento los ojos de su pantalla y vio acercarse a Anthony, el técnico de informática al que le había dado en custodia el móvil de Smith. Le sonrió, ese chico le caía muy bien. Eran más o menos de la misma edad habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo a la comisaria.

- Sarah, creo que nos engañan, siempre nos toca trabajar en domingo.

- ¿Has encontrado algo Anthony?

- Si pero no gran cosa, utilizaba poco el móvil y solo para llamar. Te dejo la lista y los nombres de los propietarios, tanto de las llamadas recibidas como de las emitidas. Como no tiene gran cosa, te he traído los últimos doce meses. Si quieres más llámame.

- Gracias por traérmelo.

- Me aburro. ¿tienes algo más para mí?

- Pues no. Pero el próximo domingo te puedo traer mi portátil, creo que tiene un virus.

- Eso esta hecho, eso si, esta noche cuando salgamos tu pagas las cervezas ¿Te parece?

- No sé si voy a salir pronto, pero si es así, cuenta con ello.

Sarah revisó las llamadas de Smith, empezando por las más recientes. Su hija, su hija, doctor Herbert Reynolds,…. ¿Richard Castle?, siguió revisando, en los últimos doce meses se había puesto en contacto con Richard Castle 8 veces, 3 de ellas en la última semana. Sarah cogió el teléfono y llamo a Anthony.

- Dime Sarah

- ¿Me podrías facilitar los cinco últimos años de las llamadas de este móvil?

- Claro, pero sigue sin tener gran cosa, ahora te lo imprimo.

- Gracias

- Bueno, ya sabes que me debes unas cervezas.

- Anthony hoy no podré, había olvidado que quedé en ir a ver a mi abuelo a la residencia.

- No pasa nada Sarah, otro día. Ahora te llevo el listado.

Realmente le fastidiaba decirle que no a Anthony. Era tan mono. Pero esto tenía que saberlo Gates. Mientras esperaba el listado, sonó su móvil.

- Carter

- Hola Sarah, soy Albert

- Dime Albert, ¿tienes algo?

- Nada especial, pero te prometí que analizaríamos primero lo que encontraste.

- ¿Qué es?

- Bueno, es residuo de grasa de cocina, eso en una aorta bien podría matar a alguien.

- Y ¿la arena?

- Mira, eso si que es más curioso. Es una gravilla especial que se utilizaba en las cubiertas de los tejados hasta hace 30 años que se cambió por productos plásticos más ligeros. También había atrapadas dos fibras, las han analizado y son de un tejido muy común, utilizado para confeccionar chaquetas y pantalones. Puede ser que esa grasa venga de alguna chimenea de una azotea y se haya traspasado a la mesa al acercar esa chaqueta o pantalón, lo lógico es que fuese lo último viendo la altura a la que estaba. Espero que te sirva de algo Sarah.

- Bueno, ahora mismo no encuentro ninguna relación, pero gracias por tu rapidez Albert.

Anthony le llevo el listado con el resto de llamadas. Buscó las llamadas anteriores, y no encontró mas llamadas en el pasado de Smith a Castle. Pero le sorprendió encontrar llamadas de Smith a Roy Montgomery. No eran muchas, pero si periódicas. Decidió llamar a John y contarle lo de la grasa. No iba a contarle lo de las llamadas, porque si ella no supiese quien era Castle en ese caso, esas llamadas no le habrían llamado mucho la atención. Mientras pensaba que iba a decirle, volvió a sonar su móvil.

- Carter.

- Hola Sarah soy el doctor Adam, no es normal que te llame para esto, pero es domingo y están algo perdidos.

- Dígame

- Me han llamado de balística. La bala salió de la misma arma utilizada en otro caso reciente. Te doy el número y lo consultas toma nota 2012-873514

- Gracias Adam

Sarah consultó el archivo. Vaya! Un caso abierto de la 12. Un chico latino apareció muerto dentro de un coche en un callejón con una bala de 9 milímetros.

Tenía que llamar a John, pero urgentemente tenía que ir a su abuelo. Tenía que mentirle.

- John?

- Dime Sarah, o espera y me ves, estoy en 10 minutos.

- John, me han llamado de la residencia de mi abuelo, le ha pasado algo, voy a ir allí.

- Vale, no te preocupes ¿algo nuevo?

- Si, te dejo los datos en mi mesa, quiero ir ya.

- Vete, tranquila. Que no sea nada.

- Gracias John.

Sarah cogió su libreta y salió de la comisaría hacía la residencia de su abuelo. Cuando llegó allí, su abuelo le dijo que lo mejor sería salir a dar un paseo al jardín. Ella le siguió hasta el banco más alejado del jardín y le fue contando todos los detalles. Su abuelo fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Qué debo hacer abuelo?

- Sigue en el caso, deja que John investigue, tu no relaciones nada, no sabes nada. Y cuando yo te llame, discúlpate por ser mala nieta y simplemente ven a verme lo más rápido que puedas.

- Si abuelo.

Cuando Sarah salió de la residencia, Ben Carter fue a su habitación, cogió un móvil desechable e hizo una llamada.

- Gates – contestaron al otro lado de la línea

- Tienes que venir ahora.

- Veré como lo puedo hacer.

- Ahora Gates – y colgó

Victoria llegó media hora después, y se encaminó por el jardín a buscar a Ben. Lo encontró donde siempre, en el banco más alejado del jardín.

- Estaba con mi familia.

- Ya tendrás tiempo de volver a hacerlo. Sarah tiene datos Victoria, y son importantes.

Ben le contó lo de las llamadas, la grasa, la bala.

- Ben, tengo un asesino que mató hace unos días a un chico que entró en la casa de Montgomery para llevarse documentos, hora ha matado a Smith y ha estado a punto de matar a mi mejor detective tirándola desde una azotea, y mientras, su novio el señor Castle, recibía llamadas de Smith, y anteriormente era Montgomery quien las recibía… ¿Qué relación tendría Smith con Montgomery?

- Sarah dice que Castle no empezó a recibir llamadas de Smith hasta hace un año, que fue cuando murió Montgomery, como si le hubiese pasado el relevo.

- Castle… ¿que pintará en todo esto?… él no es policía

- Tendrás que averiguarlo Victoria – y la miró a los ojos, viendo un destello de cansada tristeza en ellos – No te rindas

Gates salió de la residencia. Era muy cuidadosa, se aseguró que nadie la había seguido. Volvió a su casa. Cuando lo hizo, entro en el despacho de su marido, y llamo a los escoltas.

- Brandon

- Al habla Gates, teniente. ¿novedades?

- Beckett y Castle han salido con la forense Lanie Parish, han comido en un restaurante chino del centro. Hace 45 minutos salieron del local. Beckett y Castle han ido al apartamento de ella en un taxi y por el momento continúan allí.

- Teniente, gracias

- Señor.

Un par de horas antes, en el restaurante chino preferido de Beckett, Lanie escuchaba atenta, la versión de todo lo que había ocurrido con Kate el viernes pasado. Bueno, todo no, Kate omitió contarle los detalles de cómo llegó hasta la casa de Castle. Ya se lo contaría, pero no delante de él. Cuando Castle se excusó para ir al baño, Lanie apremió a Kate para que le contase las partes más "jugosas", pero Kate únicamente le dijo riendo:

"Supera mis expectativas Lanie, las supera en todo lo que podía imaginar"

Y Castle volvió a la mesa, y la conversación quedó en suspenso por ese día….

Habían comido con Lanie, y Richard comprobó que a Kate le venía muy bien hablar de todo lo que había pasado el viernes. O al menos le venía bien hablarlo con su amiga. Él había pasado la mayor parte de la comida callado, observando e interviniendo para soltar alguna tontería, contestar a alguna pregunta o para opinar sobre la calidad de tal o cual plato. Él no estaba dispuesto a presionar. Había que dejarla. Notaba que volvía a ser Beckett, poco a poco volvía a ser ella y le asustaba pensar que Beckett acabaría con la tierna y romántica Kate de los dos últimos días. No se atrevía a hablar para no meter la pata y que toda esa felicidad que se había construido a besos, se desmoronase en una hora y por su culpa.

Salieron del restaurante y aunque Lanie se ofreció a llevarlos, Kate le dijo que pasearían un rato y tomarían un taxi después. Lanie se despidió, no sin antes decirle al oído a Kate lo bien que le sentaba aquel vestido, que era el mismo que llevaba el día anterior, y esto volvió a provocar que sus mejillas se incendiasen, pues recordó el momento en que le dijo a él que se lo quitase, y revivió mentalmente toda aquella escena y la calidez y suavidad con la que Rick la había desnudado, y todo lo que vino después.

Acompañaron a la forense hasta su coche, viéndola desaparecer minutos después entre el escaso tráfico. Kate se giró para mirarle.

- ¿Podemos ir a mi casa? – sonaba más a afirmación que a pregunta

Richard asintió con la cabeza y llamó a un taxi que estaba parado cerca. Apenas hablaron dentro del taxi. Iban cogidos de la mano, mirando hacía fuera. En cuatro o cinco ocasiones, alternándose uno o el otro, se acercaban para darse un beso, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dar a entender al otro que no le hacía caso. Llegaron al apartamento y cuando Richard cerró la puerta pasando detrás de ella, Kate se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rick? – le inquirió- estabas ausente, y creo que sigues en otra parte.

- Nooo. No ocurre nada Kate de verdad.

- Vale, pues si no ocurre nada, gracias por acompañarme a casa Castle. Ya hablaremos cuando te venga la inspiración, o quieras empezar a ser sincero conmigo – dijo dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a su habitación.

Él se quedó de pie, mirándola, abrió la boca para decir algo que no quiso salir de su garganta. Se quedó allí unos minutos. No sabiendo como debía afrontarlo. Finalmente, el pánico atroz a perderla le envalentonó y fue hasta su habitación. Ella se había puesto un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta, y estaba sentada en el suelo, con una pierna estirada y poniéndose unas zapatillas de runing. Levantó la vista hacia él y este pudo comprobar una mirada de enfado en ella, esa mirada la conocía bien. La había visto varias veces, era su mirada de cabreo con el. Con el resto de la gente cuando se enfadaba ponía otra, esa era la suya.

- ¿Te ha venido la inspiración? – le dijo volviendo su vista a la lazada de una de las zapatillas, terminándola.

- Kate, escúchame

- Soy toda oídos, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez.

- Tengo…- dijo haciendo una larga pausa - tengo miedo Kate.

Ella soltó el cordón de la zapatilla y le miró sorprendida. Él dio un paso más y ella dobló sus rodillas y pasó sus manos por sus piernas, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas quedándose en esa postura y dándole a entender que le escuchaba. Él se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella, el abrió sus piernas acercándose y pasó una a cada lado de Kate, rodeándola. Tomo aire y le dijo:

- Kate tengo miedo de que te arrepientas de todo esto.

- ¿Cooomo? – dijo ella en voz muy baja

- Tengo miedo de meter la pata diciendo o haciendo algo inadecuado ante Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Gates o quien sea y que te arrepientas de todo. Hoy he visto, me he convencido, que tú debes volver a comisaría, no puedes dejarlo, eres poli, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, es tu vida… y no se si seremos capaces de afrontarlo allí y si te enfadases conmigo constantemente, podría ser que te arrepientas. Cuando comíamos con Lanie, he visto de nuevo a la detective Beckett, con su recta vida profesional y con su vida privada al margen del trabajo, y me he descolocado…

- Rick, pero mira que eres bobo – le dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de rodillas frente a él se acercó a su cara y susurrando sobre su nariz – no sé si querría volver a la 12 si tú no vuelves conmigo. Y si, te prometo que si lo hago, seguiré enfadándome contigo por tus tonterías y tus teorías absurdas sobre conspiraciones galácticas, implicaciones gubernamentales o invasiones de plantas asesinas, seguiré regañándote por tus estupideces porque ese es mi trabajo y siempre seré fiel y responsable en mi trabajo, pero cuando salgamos de allí, te prometo que buscaré tus brazos y tus besos, porque no creo que pueda vivir sin ellos después de saber como me gusta estar ahí, y te juro Richard Castle, que como no estés ahí para mi, pienso buscarte y pegarte un tiro. Pero eso será si decido volver.

Kate le besó y él la agarró por los brazos dejándose caer sobre la espalda arrastrándola sobre él, sin decir ni una palabra mientras se amaban sobre el suelo.

Sarah llegó a la 68, inventándose una tonta caída de su abuelo, nada relevante. John no pensó más. Se pusieron a analizar los datos que tenían, John incluso habló de llamar a Gates y colaborar, puesto que ella estaba al cargo de la 12 y allí se había cometido el primer asesinato. Tendría que consultarlo con el capitán, pero no creía que fuese problema. Podrían cruzar datos y averiguar algo más.

Mientras que redactaban peticiones y terminaban de leer algún informe, dieron las 18:30 y ambos decidieron que la jornada había acabado por hoy y que se merecían volver a casa. Sarah cogió el teléfono y esperando que aún estuviese allí llamo a Anthony, dos, tres, cuatro tonos… cuando estaba a punto de colgar un Anthony jadeante


	9. Chapter 9

Habían comido con Lanie, y Richard comprobó que a Kate le venía muy bien hablar de todo lo que había pasado el viernes. O al menos le venía bien hablarlo con su amiga. Él había pasado la mayor parte de la comida callado, observando e interviniendo para soltar alguna tontería, contestar a alguna pregunta o para opinar sobre la calidad de tal o cual plato. Él no estaba dispuesto a presionar. Había que dejarla. Notaba que volvía a ser Beckett, poco a poco volvía a ser ella y le asustaba pensar que Beckett acabaría con la tierna y romántica Kate de los dos últimos días. No se atrevía a hablar para no meter la pata y que toda esa felicidad que se había construido a besos, se desmoronase en una hora y por su culpa.

Salieron del restaurante y aunque Lanie se ofreció a llevarlos, Kate le dijo que pasearían un rato y tomarían un taxi después. Lanie se despidió, no sin antes decirle al oído a Kate lo bien que le sentaba aquel vestido, que era el mismo que llevaba el día anterior, y esto volvió a provocar que sus mejillas se incendiasen, pues recordó el momento en que le dijo a él que se lo quitase, y revivió mentalmente toda aquella escena y la calidez y suavidad con la que Rick la había desnudado, y todo lo que vino después.

Acompañaron a la forense hasta su coche, viéndola desaparecer minutos después entre el escaso tráfico. Kate se giró para mirarle.

- ¿Podemos ir a mi casa? – sonaba más a afirmación que a pregunta

Richard asintió con la cabeza y llamó a un taxi que estaba parado cerca. Apenas hablaron dentro del taxi. Iban cogidos de la mano, mirando hacia fuera. En cuatro o cinco ocasiones, alternándose uno o el otro, se acercaban para darse un beso, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dar a entender al otro que no le hacía caso. Llegaron al apartamento y cuando Richard cerró la puerta pasando detrás de ella, Kate se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rick? – le inquirió- estabas ausente, y creo que sigues en otra parte.

- Nooo. No ocurre nada Kate de verdad.

- Vale, pues si no ocurre nada, gracias por acompañarme a casa Castle. Ya hablaremos cuando te venga la inspiración, o quieras empezar a ser sincero conmigo – dijo dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a su habitación.

Él se quedó de pie, mirándola, abrió la boca para decir algo que no quiso salir de su garganta. Se quedó allí unos minutos. No sabiendo cómo afrontarlo. Finalmente, el pánico atroz a perderla le envalentonó y fue hasta su habitación. Ella se había puesto un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta, y estaba sentada en el suelo, con una pierna estirada y poniéndose unas zapatillas de runing. Levantó la vista hacia él y este pudo comprobar una mirada de enfado en ella, esa mirada la conocía bien. La había visto varias veces, era su mirada de cabreo con él. Con el resto de la gente cuando se enfadaba ponía otra, esa era la suya.

- ¿Te ha venido ya la inspiración? – le dijo volviendo su vista a la lazada de una de las zapatillas, terminándola.

- Kate, escúchame.

- Soy toda oídos, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, y quiero salir a correr un poco.

- Tengo…- dijo haciendo una larga pausa - tengo miedo Kate.

Ella soltó el cordón de la zapatilla y le miró sorprendida. Él dio un paso más y ella dobló sus rodillas y pasó sus manos por sus piernas, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas quedándose en esa postura y dándole a entender que le escuchaba. Él se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella, el abrió sus piernas acercándose y pasó una a cada lado de Kate, rodeándola. Tomo aire y le dijo:

- Kate tengo miedo de que te arrepientas de todo esto.

- ¿Cooomo? – dijo ella en voz muy baja

- Tengo miedo de meter la pata diciendo o haciendo algo inadecuado ante Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Gates o quien sea y que te arrepientas de todo. Hoy he visto, me he convencido, que tú debes volver a comisaría, no puedes dejarlo, eres poli, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, es tu vida… y no sé si seremos capaces de afrontar con tranquilidad todo lo que sentimos allí y si te enfadases conmigo constantemente, podría ser que te arrepintieses. Cuando comíamos con Lanie, he visto de nuevo a la detective Beckett, con su recta vida profesional y con su vida privada al margen del trabajo, y me he descolocado…

- Rick, pero mira que eres bobo – le dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de rodillas frente a él se acercó a su cara y susurrando sobre su nariz – no sé si querría volver a la 12 si tú no vuelves conmigo. Y si, te prometo que si lo hago, seguiré enfadándome contigo por tus tonterías y tus teorías absurdas sobre conspiraciones galácticas, implicaciones gubernamentales o invasiones de plantas asesinas, seguiré regañándote por tus estupideces porque ese es mi trabajo, en el que se pierden muchas vidas, y siempre seré fiel y responsable en mi trabajo, pero cuando salgamos de allí, te prometo que buscaré tus brazos y tus besos, porque no creo que pueda vivir sin ellos después de saber cómo me gusta estar ahí, y te juro Richard Castle, que como no estés ahí para mi, pienso buscarte y pegarte un tiro. Pero eso será si decido volver.

Kate le besó y él la agarró por los brazos dejándose caer sobre la espalda arrastrándola sobre él en su caída, sin decir ni una palabra mientras se amaban sobre el suelo.

Sarah llegó a la 68, inventándose una tonta caída de su abuelo, nada relevante. John no le prestó demasiada atención al asunto y ella se sintió aliviada. Se pusieron a analizar los datos que tenían, John incluso habló de llamar a Gates y colaborar, puesto que ella estaba al cargo de la 12 y allí se había cometido el primer asesinato. Tendría que consultarlo con el capitán, pero no creía que fuese problema. Podrían cruzar datos y averiguar algo más.

Mientras que redactaban peticiones y terminaban de leer algún informe, dieron las 18:30 y ambos decidieron que la jornada había acabado por hoy y que se merecían volver a casa. Sarah cogió el teléfono y esperando que aún estuviese allí llamo a Anthony, dos, tres, cuatro tonos… cuando estaba a punto de colgar un Anthony jadeante Sarah le dijo:

- Anthony, soy Sarah.

- Me has pillado por los pelos, ya me marchaba. ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¿Aún quieres tomarte esas cervezas?

Treinta minutos después, ambos se reían en un bar cercano a la comisaría.

En ese mismo momento, Gates se despedía de su familia política. Su marido la sujetaba por la cintura mientras despedían con la mano al coche que se alejaba.

- Vicky, ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo preocupado.

- Trabajo, sólo trabajo – y se volvió hacía él para darle un beso – creo que debería ir a descansar cuanto antes, me temo que mañana será un día muy duro.

- Ve a tomar un baño, y luego te metes en la cama. Yo me ocupo de recoger todo.

Gates se sentía afortunada. Su marido, sin ser policía, siempre había entendido su trabajo, dándole todas las fuerzas y el apoyo que ella necesitaba en cada momento, ayudándola y estando siempre a su disposición para ella. Se acordó de los días en los que se conocieron, cuando él era un joven abogado ayudando al fiscal y ella era una novata que tenía que testificar en un juicio, sonrió al recordar como él iba día sí y día también a la comisaria con pretextos tontos sobre la preparación del juicio, hasta que consiguió invitarle a cenar… Eso le hizo pensar en Beckett y Castle. Si, su relación también funcionaría. Pero le gustaría que fuese lejos de su comisaria. Ella no podía permitirse distracciones, tenía mucho futuro por delante y se encargaría de recordárselo. Tomaría su baño y antes de acostarse llamaría a los escoltas. Le preocupaba la seguridad de Beckett y Castle.

Richard acariciaba la espalda de Kate. Volvió a acomodar como pudo el pantalón del chándal de Kate bajo su cabeza para evitar la dureza del suelo. Ella levantó la vista mirándole.

- Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, yo estoy cómoda encima de mi colchón favorito, pero tú te vas a acartonar sobre el suelo.

- Si, reconozco que es incómodo, pero me encanta que estés tumbada sobre mí. Aunque si, deberíamos levantarnos, quiero ver cómo lo haces – y le sonrió pícaramente observando como ella se sonrojaba al darse cuenta que no tenía nada a mano para taparse.

- No vas a mirarme mientras lo hago – aseguró

- De eso nada – contestó él rápidamente.

- Ya verás como si… - le dijo mientras acariciaba su nuca y le atraía para besarle

- No.. no ex inspectora – dijo él en la boca de ella, correspondiendo obediente a ese beso.

En ese momento, aprovechando el punto flojo de Richard, Kate iba tomando en sus manos el pantalón del chándal que él había puesto bajo su cabeza, y sin que supiese lo que se le venía encima, fue alejando sus labios de forma que él fue incorporando la cabeza poco a poco para seguirlos, y entonces, con un golpe maestro, le puso los pantalones por la cabeza y se incorporó como un gato corriendo hasta el baño.

- No, no, no Kate, no es justo! – chilló intentando zafarse del chándal para mirarla aunque solo fuese un segundo.

Después de ducharse, Kate salió embutida en su albornoz, y le encontró, vestido ya, tumbado sobre su cama con las piernas fuera de ella.

- Eres muy cruel ¿lo sabes? – le dijo sin dejar de mirar al techo.

- Es por tu bien. No quiero que cometas un exceso y te lesiones.

- Bueno, creo que… -paró de golpe, no podía hacerle la gracia de contarle cual era el número record en venticuatro horas

- Crees ¿qué?

- Creo que deberíamos volver a casa y tomar ese helado con Alexis.

- Yo estoy en casa

Él se incorporó en la cama, ahora se avecinaba otro problema. Y tampoco podría presionar con ese tema.

- A mí me encantaría que vinieses esta noche a dormir conmigo – le dijo suavemente – y el resto de las noches.

Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Sabes Rick? Este fin de semana en tu casa ha sido increíble. Y ya te he dicho que yo también quiero dormir entre tus brazos. Pero vas a tener que tener un poco de paciencia. Tú tienes tu casa, con tu hija y tu madre, una familia. Yo llevo viviendo sola desde que salí de casa para ir a la universidad. Meterme en tu casa con tu familia, tan rápido… necesito tiempo, poco a poco ¿vale?

- Kate, será como tú quieras – le dijo con tristeza – cuando dijiste que viniésemos a por ropa….

- Si, y quiero dejar algo de ropa en tu casa, no quiero tener que ponerme la misma cada vez que me quede allí, y tú podrías hacer lo mismo, es lo que quiero decirte, que también podemos quedarnos aquí. Poco a poco ¿vale?

- Está bien, será como tú quieras. Pero hoy no voy a quedarme. Alexis…

- Lo sé, hoy vamos a tu casa – vio como a él se le iluminaban los ojos – pero mañana ¿te quedas aquí conmigo?

Él no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado en tranquilizar su corazón, se limitó a acercarse a ella y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Me visto, guardo algo de ropa en una bolsa y vamos a por ese helado.

Él la miraba, absorto en su sonrisa. Esas sonrisas que tanto le había costado ver…

- He dicho que me tengo que vestir, venga, ¡fuera de mi habitación!

- Pero ¡Kate! – protestó – Si ¡te tengo memorizada!

- Bien, pues recurre a esa memoria sentado en el sofá para entretenerte mientras me visto.

Media hora después, mientras cerraban la puerta del apartamento de Kate, el respiró de nuevo ese aroma. Ahora era más intenso, el olor de Kate Beckett. Se empezó a perder en ese aroma, hasta que ella confundida ante sus ojos, le saco del trance preguntándole si estaba bien. El sonrió pensando que nada en ese mundo le hacía sentir tan bien como ese olor.

- Teniente, se mueven.

- Bien Dumbo, a ver si esta vez te mueves con más sigilo.

- Si teniente.

- Charly, atento al domicilio en cuanto salgan. Decirme lo que veis para que pueda saber que ocurre.

- Si teniente.

Kate y Richard entraron en el taxi y le indicaron al taxista la dirección de la casa de él. Al contrario que en el anterior, esta vez, él tenía su brazo por encima del hombro de ella y charlaban distraídamente intercambiándose besos. El taxista miró por el retrovisor, ese coche gris de nuevo… quizá se equivocaba pero parecía que les seguía y no precisamente con cuidado. Cuando paró en la casa de Castle, vio como el coche gris continuaba su camino por la calle. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando se incorporó al tráfico, vio como el coche gris aparcaba cerca de donde dejó a sus clientes. Por un momento pensó en llamar a la policía, pero tras pensarlo un poco mejor, y verse durante horas en la sala de espera de una comisaría, continuó su camino y olvidó el coche, el tío famoso y la chica de ojos verdes.

Cuando entraron en el Loft, Alexis les esperaba recostada en el sofá, con cara de aburrimiento, y saltó en cuanto vio a Kate entrar detrás de su padre, ella también temía que Kate no se quedase allí. Había pasado el fin de semana y notaba que su padre estaba radiante. No quería que eso acabase. Les apremió para salir a pasear y tomar un helado, poniendo de nuevo esos ojitos de gato con botas.

Salieron a la calle, Kate y Richard se cogían la mano, mientras Alexis se refugiaba bajo el brazo de su padre.

- Gates no sabría nada de esto, pero parecen una familia muy unida – comentó Jimmy

- Chicos, se mueven, salir del coche y seguirlos a distancia – dijo Harry

- No me explico cómo esa chica no sé da cuenta que la siguen.

- Vamos Jimmy, eres demasiado duro con los chicos. Les hemos dicho que se dejen ver.

- Si, pero joder Harry, parecen novatos.

- No parecen novatos, son novatos – le dijo mientras sonaba el teléfono interrumpiendo su conversación – vigila si les siguen, yo lo cojo mientras reviso el edificio. Barber…

- Gates. Buenas noches sargento ¿me informa?

- Capitán. El apartamento de Beckett sigue limpio. Han pasado la tarde allí y hace veinte minutos volvieron a la casa del señor Castle. Acaban de salir a pasear a pie con la hija del señor Castle. Aquí todo está limpio.

- Escúcheme Sargento, en las últimas horas han aparecido datos que me confirman que ambos están en grave peligro. No bajen la guardia y por favor, manténgame informada de todo lo anómalo que vean.

- No se preocupe, lo haremos y si no la localizásemos acudiremos al capitán Stevens.

- Gracias Sargento, tengan cuidado. Si aparece ese hombre, no duden que acabará con todos aquellos que se interpongan en su camino.

- Si señora.

- Buenas noches – dijo colgando y de nuevo soltó aire por la nariz, intentando tranquilizarse. Mañana iba a ser un día duro. Seguro que John llamaría para colaborar en el caso y tendría que darle largas. Y Ryan, con él no sabía qué hacer. Bueno, lo mejor sería ir a la cama y descansar.

- Era Gates – le dijo a Jimmy – parece preocupada. Dice que han aparecido datos y que tengamos cuidado con el tipo que quiere acabar con ellos, que no se lo pensará si tiene que acabar con nosotros.

- Bueno – contestó Jimmy – pues aquí le espero y que gane el mejor ¿no? – le dijo arrogante a Harry y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

Sarah bajó del coche de Anthony, y tras despedirse con un suave beso en la mejilla, se encaminó a las escaleras de su portal, girándose un momento para despedirse de él, que no había dejado de mirarla ni un momento. Cruzó la puerta y tras decirle adiós con la mano, entró en el ascensor, apoyándose en la pared y soltando todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo… Ese chico la estaba empezando a gustar demasiado.

Dentro del Loft, después de un rato charlando en el sofá con Kate y su padre, Alexis se despidió para ir a dormir y recuperar todas las horas de sueño que había perdido durante el fin de semana. Vieron desaparecer a la chica por las escaleras y Richard se levantó tendiendo la mano a Kate.

- Vamos a dormir -ese olor volvía a embriagarle y le gustaría dormir con esa sensación - mañana tengo cita en la editorial por la mañana ¿quieres acompañarme?

- Creo que no. Yo debería ir a ver a mi padre y contarle todo – le dijo agarrando su mano levantándose.

- ¿Qué necesitas antes de ir a dormir? – y pensó que debería coger agua y dejarla en las mesillas.

Ella le miró, sonriendo, y cogiendo su otra mano caminó de espaldas hacía el despacho de Castle, tirando de él.

- A ti…

** POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ella abrió levemente los ojos reconociendo perfectamente el sitio donde estaba. Esbozó una sonrisa, que desapareció rápido de su boca cuando se sorprendió y vio que él no la abrazaba. Se giró descubriendo que no era que él se hubiese dado la vuelta, si no que inesperadamente, no estaba en la cama. Pensó que estaría en el baño. Y cerró los ojos, aún le molestaba la luz. Se quedó un momento así, boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados. Notó su olor, y sintió una pequeña oleada de calidez junto a su nariz. Abrió los ojos y le pescó inclinado sobre su cara, casi rozando sus labios, sonrió al ver como ella le miraba y la beso.

- Tengo que irme ya. He quedado en la editorial.  
- ¿Qué hora es?  
- Las ocho y media

Ella le miro, estaba ya vestido, con un pantalón negro, una camisa celeste que resaltaba de sobremanera sus profundos ojos azules y una corbata en tonos rosas y lilas. Se acababa de duchar y olía a una combinación de gel, champú, colonia y aftershave. Todo el conjunto le atraía, y mucho más cuando su sonrisa volvió a contagiar a sus ojos. Castle sonreía con los ojos.

- Últimamente creo que duermo demasiado.  
- Yo creo que eso es porque lo haces en muy buena compañía – le dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.  
- Puede… - le respondió ella ocultando su labio inferior  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?  
- Voy a llamar a mi padre y pasaré el día con él. Quiero contarle todo.  
- ¿Todo? –preguntó él algo sorprendido.  
- Sí. Todo. Y me da la impresión que no le va a pillar de sorpresa – le dijo acariciándole una mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.  
- Puedes coger mi coche, te he dejado las llaves en mi escritorio.  
- ¿Me dejas tu Ferrari? – le dijo sorprendida  
- Kate, no creo que quieras coger el Ferrari, pero sabes que te lo dejaría. Te he dejado las llaves del Lexus, está en la plaza 18, no te dejo el coche de Alexis por si no eres capaz de sacarlo de esa plaza tan pequeña de parking – le dijo sonriente  
- Gracias Richard, pero no sé …  
- Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Yo estaré en la editorial hasta medio día y después iré a buscar a la gran Martha Rodgers a Los Hamptons antes que haga una fiesta y me destroce la casa.  
- Que exagerado eres!  
- Ah, no! No la conoces… Comeremos en su restaurante preferido y hablaré con ella. Volveremos por la tarde.  
- ¿Le pedirás que me dé su bendición? – le preguntó divertida ella  
- No hace falta. Créeme, la tienes desde hace mucho tiempo… lo que no sé si accederá y me dará su bendición a mi…

Volvieron a besarse, y ella empezó a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata mientras intensificaba sus besos.

- Kate, tengo que irme – le dijo él sujetando sus manos – tengo que estar allí a las nueve – la besó sobre la nariz – deberías haber entrado hace un rato en mi ducha…

Richard salió de la habitación, colocando el nudo de su corbata y con una media sonrisa inclinada en sus labios. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de su casa, arrugó su nariz e hizo un gesto con su brazo apretando su puño:  
- Siiii – exclamó muy bajito – jaque Beckett…

Kate abrió los ojos como platos cuando Richard sujetó sus manos, besó su nariz despidiéndose, y poniéndose la chaqueta de su traje desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, camino de la editorial. No pudo más que sonreír viéndole alejarse. ¡Se la estaba devolviendo! Y justo en ese momento, ¡con lo atractivo que estaba! Ya pensaría una pequeña venganza. Ahora tenía que ponerse en pie, era muy tarde. Unos minutos después mientras preparaba la ropa que iba a ponerse, oyó su móvil sonando en el salón, y por la melodía que sonaba (expediente X) y que el mismo configuró en su teléfono el día que ella lo había estrenado, era Richard. Descolgó y sin llegar a responder…  
- ¿A que ya me extrañas? –le preguntó el  
- Seguro.  
- He olvidado decirte algo.  
- Soy toda oídos  
- ¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche conmigo? Creo que aún no hemos tenido una cita.

Ella sonrió. Había cosas que no dejaban de sorprenderla de Richard Castle.

- Me encantaría  
- Pasaré a buscarte a tu casa a las ocho y media. Dentro de doce horas…

- Nos movemos Harry, y esta vez se separan. Ponte en marcha, es él el que se mueve, te toca a ti cuidar que nuestros elefantes no se dejen ver y que no le pase nada al escritor.  
- Dime todo lo que veas, Jimmy – le dijo dándole un beso y saliendo a toda prisa hacía la calle colocándose un auricular y cogiendo por el camino un casco de motocicleta.

A esa misma hora, en la comisaría, Gates hablaba con el agente a cargo del archivo, y llamó a Ryan a su despacho. Kevin había pasado un mal fin de semana. Por un lado sabía que gracias a su aviso, Beckett estaba viva, pero por otro, había conocido que la traición entre compañeros era horrible, y llevaba todo el fin de semana debatiéndose entre elegir que era más importante si el deber hacía su trabajo o la lealtad a sus compañeros. Todo había cambiado desde el viernes. Ya nada volvería a ser igual. Entró al despacho de Gates.

- Ryan, el agente Wayne necesita ayuda en el archivo, creo que tiene trabajo atrasado de varios meses, y como estas sin compañeros, te he presentado voluntario hasta nueva orden  
- Señor! – protestó Ryan  
- Detective Ryan – le cortó Gates - ¿Tengo que recordarle que sus compañeros están suspendidos?  
- No. Señor.

Ryan salió del despacho. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Esa roca de Gates le castigaba también a él. Recogió con rabia los informes de su escritorio, acumulándolos sin orden en una esquina de la mesa y siguió a Wayne que le esperaba para ir al archivo.  
Gates sabía que no estaba siendo del todo justa. Gracias a él, sus compañeros estaban vivos, aunque por otro lado, el también había formado parte del pequeño engaño para hacer justicia a Beckett por cuenta propia. Bueno, tenía que tenerle vigilado, si a Beckett le daba por seguir investigando, tiraría de Ryan para que le facilitase información. Y eso era justo lo que había que evitar. Wayne tenía órdenes concretas: asegurarse de ser su sombra mientras Ryan estuviese en la comisaría. La primera parte estaba hecha. Ahora sabía que le iba a tocar librar con John y alejarle lo que pudiese.

John y Sarah estaban hablando con su superior en la 68. Era un tipo extraño al que le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera. Todo lo que había conseguido en su vida, había sido gracias a su instinto, su cabezonería y su constante trabajo, nadie le había regalado nada, su padre había sido recoge basuras y su madre limpiaba casas ajenas por horas, nadie dio nada por él cuando era novato y nadie le había tendido una mano nunca. No estaba de acuerdo en que su gente fuese a pedir favores a otra comisaría, y mucho menos si a cargo de esa comisaría estaba la antigua capitana de la 68. Su gente era suya. Seguirían sus propias pistas. No iba a compartir con la 12 la gloria de coger al asesino de un policía jubilado, de un capitán jubilado.

John salió del despacho cabreado. No entendía a ese tipo. Lo lógico era colaborar.

- Empecemos de cero Sarah, volvamos a casa de Smith.

En la 12 y ajena a ese dato, Gates tenía su propio plan para alejar a John. Mientras esperaba su llamada, sacó de su escritorio un esquema en una hoja de tamaño Din a3. Era un esquema de la pizarra de Kate, con todos los pasos que había dado para encontrar al asesino de su madre. Y ahora ella tenía que colocar en el orden adecuado a Smith, Castle y Beckett… ¿Quién estaría moviendo todos esos hilos? ¿Cuánto se estaba acercando Beckett y cuanto tiempo tardarían en volver a atacarla? Tenía que ir rápido pero sin dar un solo paso en falso.

****  
En otra parte de la ciudad, el francotirador descansaba desnudo sobre la cama del hotel donde estaba alojado. No sabía como aquella detective le había encontrado. Tendría que andar con más cuidado. Sonrió al pensar como le estaba costando cargarse a esa tía. Dos intentos, dos fallos. Tenía más vidas que un gato. La próxima vez no pensaba fallar, y además le haría pagar por esos dos fallos. Si. Esa tía estaba muy buena, estaría bien pasar un buen rato antes de cargársela. Esos pensamientos le provocaron una nueva erección, se levantó y entró al baño, la prostituta estaba dándose una ducha, cerró los grifos y la sacó de la bañera con brusquedad, y empujándola por la espalda contra la pared, pegó su cara a las baldosas…

- Hola papá – dijo Kate abrazándose a su padre cuando él abrió la puerta.  
- Katie, cariño, ¿ocurre algo?  
- Es una larga historia papá, creo que será mejor que vayamos comer y te cuento todo.  
- No sé qué ocurre hija, pero ha de ser algo bueno, pones la misma cara que ponía tu madre cuando estaba contenta.

Entre recuerdos y sonrisas de años pasados, Kate fue poniendo al día a su padre, todo lo que habían averiguado, su enfado con Castle, como había visto la cara del tío que la disparó, como quedó colgando de la azotea y por último le contó cómo Castle le había dicho que la quería el día del entierro de Montgomery, como ella se lo había ocultado a todo el mundo, como él había vuelto a declararse y ella le había dejado ir, y como finalmente, había renunciado a vengar a su madre para elegir ser feliz con Castle. Y ahora necesitaba su apoyo. Había abandonado el caso de su madre.

Jim Beckett asistía mudo al relato de su hija, y cuando ésta, con la cara surcada por lágrimas le decía que había abandonado el caso de su mujer, el no pudo más que esbozar una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa y soltándole las manos, sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, perfectamente planchado y doblado y con las iniciales JB bordadas en granate. Le limpió la cara en silencio. Ella volvió a sentirse niña, recordando alguna de las veces en las que su padre había hecho el mismo gesto cuando se caía con la bicicleta, o se lastimaba en el parque.

- Katie, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti. Y me caería una buena regañina por no poder evitar dejarte ir tras ese tipo. Tienes que ser feliz cariño, tienes que pasar esa página. Nadie nos devolverá a tu madre, y no quiero que nadie me quite a mi hija.  
- Papá…  
- Katie, Richard es un buen hombre y te quiere, lo sé desde el día que le fui a ver a su casa para que te alejase de todo esto, su forma de hablar sobre ti era como la tuya cuando me contabas cosas de él, tú llevas queriéndole desde el día que apareció por tu vida. Si crees que tu madre no te perdonaría por esto, estas… estas muy equivocada hija. Solo te queríamos a ti, y solo queríamos que fueses feliz. Has hecho más de lo que deberías. Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti como lo estoy yo.

Cuando Kate consiguió respirar pausadamente, obligó a su padre a contarle como y porque había ido a ver a Castle a su casa, y su padre le contó los detalles que ella quería oír…lo que él había preguntado, lo que él había contado…

Kate dejó a su padre en la puerta de su casa, con la promesa de verse pronto. Sentía que una carga negra y pesada había abandonado su cuerpo y acariciando el volante del coche de Castle, millones de mariposas aletearon en su estómago… le quedaban un par de horas para su cita… tenía que darse prisa. Le mando un mensaje, se le había hecho tarde y tendría que ir a casa con su Lexus y dejarlo aparcado en la calle, ella no tenía garaje… ¿la perdonaría?

No vio el utilitario negro que la seguía de cerca, ni la moto de Jimmy por detrás de ellos.

Por su parte, Richard y Martha se adentraban por Queens después de haber comido en los Hamptons. Cuando esto ocurría y Richard le confesaba a su madre como Kate se había presentado en su casa, Martha no pudo más que exclamar un: ¡Pero eso es magnífico, Richard querido! Al más puro estilo Sheakeasperiano, haciendo que los pocos clientes que estaban en el restaurante se volviesen y mirasen a la gran dama y su popular hijo.

Mientras conducía su Ferrari, Richard esbozó una sonrisa al sentir ese familiar cosquilleo en el estómago… un par de horas para su cita. Notó la vibración de un mensaje y leyó lo que Kate le decía. Le contestó que agradecía no haberle dejado el Ferrari, que no se preocupase y le recordaba: a las ocho y media…

Harry se movía entre el tráfico lento de Queens, cuando llegasen iban a tener unas palabras. Vale que era un Ferrari, pero los chicos habían dejado escapar a Castle, y la habían comprometido al tener que ir más pegada a él.

A las ocho y media en punto, el timbre de la casa de Beckett sonó.

Ella fue a abrir, no sin antes mirarse por última vez en el espejo y esperando que no se le ocurriese llevarla a un sitio demasiado elegante. Cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo más que volver a sonrojarse y desear que él no dejase nunca de sorprenderla. Ni siquiera se le veía. Sólo podía ver un enorme ramo de las más divinas rosas rojas que le decían:

- Eres preciosa.


	11. Chapter 11

Salieron del portal de Kate, ella iba agarrada de su brazo. Él iba vestido completamente de negro, a excepción de su corbata, de tonos grises plateados, que curiosamente y sin acordarlo, hacía juego con el vestido de ella, un vestido largo y sencillo, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros que iban ahora cubiertos con un chal negro semi trasparente. Se había recogido el pelo en una especie de moño alto, dejando caer varios mechones de pelo que se habían rizado formando bucles.

- Fiuuu – silbó Jimmy mirando a través de los prismáticos ganándose un codazo de Harry – salen los dos, venga paquidermos, poneros en marcha y tener cuidado con lo que hacéis hasta que lleguemos.

- Si teniente.

Richard le abrió la puerta del Lexus sonriéndola, y cuando ella entró y se hubo acomodado, la cerró suavemente y fue hasta la puerta del conductor entrando al coche.

- ¿Dónde iremos?

- Al Daniel, en la 60 este con la calle 65

- ¿Al Daniel? – se sorprendió Kate, sabiendo que era el mejor restaurante de Nueva York, era al que el sábado pasado Alexis no quiso ir -¿tiene que ser ese?

- Tengo una reserva, y créeme, no es sencillo reservar. Alexis te dijo que no le gusta, porque se siente observada, pero creo que debes probarlo. Pero si no quieres…

- Está bien. No importa – no le gustaría sentirse observada, pero no quería defraudarle.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Richard salió veloz del coche, adelantándose al aparcacoches y abriendo la puerta para que Kate saliese, le tendió la mano y cuando esta se la dio, él depositó un suave beso sobre ella, la acomodó en su brazo y dándole las gracias al aparcacoches, se dirigió a la entrada del restaurante, donde el portero le dio la bienvenida saludándole por su nombre.

Tras acceder al local, el Metre les recibió, saludando a Castle amigablemente. Kate miró el local, y se sorprendió. Estaba completamente vacío. Le llamó la atención la decoración, en tonos blancos que hacían al local muy luminoso. Unas grandes lámparas cilíndricas de color blanco repartían la luz. El Metre les dirigió hasta el centro del local, a la única mesa que tenía las velas decorativas encendidas. Tomaron asiento y el Metre les ofreció la carta de vinos, dejándoles para que pudiesen decidirse. Richard ni siquiera la miró.

- Creo que ya sé el que quiero.

- Bien, elígelo tú.

- ¿Has probado alguna vez el vino español?

- No.

- Bueno, pues será la primera vez. Voy a elegir un vino blanco, que irá a la perfección con los platos que nos servirán.

Richard miró al Metre, que se acercó de inmediato, le pidió un "Rioja CVNE corona gran reserva", el Metre, sonriendo, no pudo más que decir:

- Excelente elección señor Castle.

Kate, que si ojeaba la carta, le miró levantando las cejas cuando descubrió el precio de aquel vino.

- ¿Mil doscientos cincuenta dólares?

- Un vino especial, para una cita especial. Tu has mandado siempre en la comisaría, este es mi mundo, deja que yo tenga también mi momento de gloria …

En ese momento las grandes lámparas del techo se apagaron, y el resto de apliques de la pared atenuaron su luminosidad, dejando que las velas tomasen el relevo y la importancia que debían y el local se tornó cálido y acogedor. Kate miró a su alrededor, sorprendida.

- No te preocupes, nadie va a observarte. Esta reservado únicamente para nosotros. Los lunes cierran. El Chef, Daniel Boulud's, es un gran fan de mis libros. Me he permitido elegir por los dos… no he querido abusar y tenerle en la cocina esperando a que nos decidiésemos

Kate le miraba, era increíble. No dejaba de sorprenderla. Poco a poco se fue relajando y disfrutando de la cena… "Tarrina de pato con almendra marcona", "Solomillo de ternera asado con alcachofa", y una combinación de todos los postres de chocolate de la casa que sería la envidia de Alexis si se enterase… acompañado de una botella de Dom Pérignon. Por un momento se preguntó cuantos sueldos mensuales de policía necesitaría para poder pagar una cena así, y llegó a la conclusión que quizá necesitase un año, no a todo el mundo le abren un restaurante para él sólo.

Cuando se acercaban las diez de la noche, Richard le dijo que tenían que marcharse, o no llegarían a tiempo.

Cuando salieron del local, el coche estaba preparado y Richard, de nuevo, se adelantó al aparcacoches y le abrió la puerta.

- Y bien… ¿Dónde me llevaras ahora?

- Vamos, déjate llevar Kate… te prometo que te gustará.

Claro que se dejaba llevar… todo le había gustado, desde las flores hasta su forma de besar su mano, los platos elegidos, el vino, el champagne….

Detrás de ellos a mucha distancia, Jimmy y Harry, en una sola moto, habían decidido enviar a los chicos a cenar, y que tomasen el relevo en el apartamento de Kate. Todo estaba tranquilo, no había rastro de ningún francotirador que les siguiese.

Hasta que Richard se acercó a la garita de vigilancia en la entrada de los estudios de A&E TV, había pensado que esa noche nada podía sorprenderla, porque todo era sorprendente, pero cuando el vigilante levantó la barrera saludándole por su nombre y le indicó la plaza donde debía aparcar el coche, Kate terminó por pensar que estaba soñando.

- Señor Castle, vamos, le estábamos esperando, estamos a punto de salir al aire y Criss ha preguntado por usted varias veces – le apremió una joven rubia con auriculares y una carpeta en la mano – síganme

- Un momento – dijo Richard abriendo el maletero – tengo que coger una cosa – y saco una pequeña bolsa de elegante cartón negro y la joven le asintió nerviosa.

Accedieron a los estudios, Castle siguiendo deprisa a la chica, y Kate, volando sobre una nube de sensaciones… ¿Dónde iban?

Entraron en un plató, y les acomodaron en la primera fila de un pequeño escenario, que Kate reconoció de inmediato, abriendo los ojos como platos y acercándose al oído de Richard le dijo:

- ¿Criss? ¿Criss Angel?

- ¿Te gustaba la magia no es verdad?

No pudo continuar hablando, el programa comenzaba en directo. El mejor ilusionista del mundo Criss Angel. Dios, Richard, ¿cómo podía estar haciendo todo esto por ella? Era… no podía pensar… Había visto a ese mago en las calles de Nueva York, formando tumultos y haciendo magia improvisada, dejando boquiabierto a todo aquel que tuviese la suerte de pasar por su lado. Tomó la mano de Richard, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y observando todo maravillada. El mejor ilusionista, el sucesor de Houdini…

Durante la hora que duraba el programa en directo, Criss fue desplegando sus trucos, Kate estaba absorta, mirando como tras tragarse una moneda, la hacía recorrer por debajo de la piel de su brazo, para después con un pequeño corte cerca de la muñeca, sacarla y mostrarla al público. En otro de los trucos, Criss, iba sacando poco a poco de un cuadro pintado, todos los elementos (copas, cartas, cerillas…) manipulándolos a su antojo y volviendo a introducirlos en el cuadro tras haberlos cambiado, y todo el público comprobaba como el cuadro se iba modificando… copas sin bebida, cartas dobladas, cerillas usadas….

Criss eligió a una chica de entre el público, preguntó su nombre, la entretuvo un rato, tras el cual la rogó que se sentase de nuevo en su sitio. Sus ayudantes le llevaron una pecera sobre una mesa con ruedas, sus dimensiones no era muy grandes, era un cubo de más o menos un metro de lado. En la pecera, un pez de color granate, ajeno al programa, se movía entre las plantas. Criss miró a la voluntaria, y le dijo que el pez era del mismo color que su vestido. El público miró a la chica comprobando que era cierto y se concentró de nuevo en Criss, que se acercó a la pecera, tapándola con su cuerpo y acercó sus labios al cristal y le dijo al pececillo que se había quedado con ganas de darle un beso cuando la había sacado de entre el público, en ese momento, besó el cristal, arrastrando sus labios hasta el borde, donde se encontró con los labios de la chica, que estaba empapada y de rodillas dentro de la pecera. El público miró al asiento de la chica, vacío, y volvió de nuevo a mirar a Criss, que besaba a la chica y volvía a tapar con su cuerpo la pecera, y cuando se separó, el pececillo granate seguía su marcha entre las plantas, ajeno a todo, y la chica del traje granate aplaudía totalmente seca sentada en su asiento.

Kate no se daba cuenta, que de vez en cuando, Richard dejaba de mirar al mago por minutos, para fijar su mirada en ella, y quedarse absorto mirando su sonrisa y esos felices ojos que parecían transportarla en el tiempo, muchos años atrás…

Criss continuó sus trucos, esta vez con sombras, tocaba las sombras que los objetos reflejaban en el panel que tenía situado tras de él, y los objetos reales se movían, como si se hubiesen cambiado las tornas y la sombra fuese objeto y el objeto sombra.

El programa se acercaba a su fin, y Criss dijo:

- Para terminar, necesito que esta bella dama del público – y acercándose a ella la tendió la mano – me acompañe. Kate no sabía donde meterse. El rubor la invadió. Richard la soltó de la mano mirando sus ojos fijamente y diciéndole con palabras mudas: "déjate llevar"

Kate se levantó, y el mago fue dando pasos de espaldas, arrastrándola hacía el escenario, manteniendo con los ojos la mirada de ella. Ella se dejó llevar, sus ojos eran magnéticos, hipnotizantes, él la preguntó su nombre, ella le contestó sin apenas enterarse que hablaba, era un hombre increíblemente atractivo pensó, el mago se quitó la sudadera y se quedó con una camiseta negra muy ajustad que marcaba sus perfectos abdominales, él ensenó los brazos al público y la cámara, dando a entender que no tenía nada que esconder, ella miró sus abdominales y percibió el olor de él, que la envolvía y esos ojos oscuros… se fue relajando, el plató desaparecía, tan solo estaban sus increíbles ojos y esa voz profunda que le decía que leía en la mente de su acompañante que tenía un regalo para ella guardado desde hacía tiempo y que jamás se había atrevido a dárselo.

Kate estaba perdida en los ojos del mago, que la tomó de la muñeca izquierda con ambas manos, el operador de la cámara fue acercándose y enfocó la muñeca de Kate, el mago sujetó con su mano derecha la muñeca y empezó a realizar un masaje sobre ella con la mano izquierda, Kate miró su muñeca y volvió a sus ojos que la atraían con una fuerza indescriptible, no podía dejar de mirarlos… la cámara fue mostrando como el mago dejaba de hacer el masaje en su muñeca y cuando fue retirando sus dedos, la televisión mostró como en la antes desnuda muñeca de Kate, apareció un precioso reloj de pulsera.

El público comenzó a aplaudir, pero ella los oía lejanamente, el mago sostenía aún su mirada y con voz grave y profunda le dijo:

- Creo que deberías mirar detrás del reloj. Hay un mensaje muy importante para ti.

Dando las gracias al público, Criss acercó a Kate hasta su asiento, donde ella despertó de su trance y se sentó junto a Richard que aplaudía entusiasmado.

Ella miró el reloj, era increíblemente bonito. Era un reloj Cartier, de oro rosa, la esfera en vez de ser redonda era ovalada, con la parte horizontal más ancha y el lado derecho más elevado que el izquierdo. La correa era de tela plateada, y ella miró la hebilla también de oro rosa, ¿Cómo se lo había puesto? Fueron dos segundos de masaje, no había notado absolutamente nada…

Miró a Richard, preguntándole con los ojos por ese obsequio, él sonrió mostrándole la bolsa que había cogido del maletero, él la sujetaba balanceándola con dos dedos por el asa, ella ahora se fijo que en la bolsa en letras blancas ponía "Cartier" y estaba precintada por su parte superior con una pegatina.

- Chico listo – se limitó a decir Richard sonriendo – y muy hábil por lo que veo ¿tengo que preocuparme o sólo le mirabas así por la situación?

Cuando cortaron la conexión, Criss se acercó a ellos sonriendo:

- Rick, viejo amigo! – le dijo dándole un abrazo – deberías haberme dicho que es preciosa – le dijo volviéndose hacia Kate y tomándole la mano para darle un beso en el dorso.

- Vamos Criss ¿no tienes bastante con Camerón? – le dijo Richard sonriendo

- Eso son terrenos pantanosos amigo, ya lo sabes. Un placer Kate – le dijo volviendo a besar su mano – cuando quieras librarte de Rick, llámame y le haremos desaparecer del planeta… - y ella volvió a notar como se perdía en sus oscuros ojos

Salieron del estudio rumbo al coche, Kate le preguntó sobre el reloj, él se limitó a contestarle:

- Es cierto, lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, ya te lo contaré otro día. Sé que tienes el reloj de tu padre y que no lo cambiarás por nada del mundo, pero cuando te vistes así como hoy… no puedes ponértelo. Y quiero que entonces, lleves este, si tú quieres…

Ella no dijo nada. Se daba cuenta que Castle la tenía totalmente estudiada. Sonrió.

Llegaron al apartamento de Kate. Ella abrió la puerta y entró, y cuando se dio cuenta que él no la seguía se giró hacía el

- ¿No vas a entrar?

- No – ella giró levemente su cabeza interrogante – ha sido una noche estupenda, espero que lo hayas pasado tan bien como yo.

- Si Rick, pero, ¿de verdad no quieres…?

- Kate, considera esta nuestra primera cita. No hay nada que desee más en este mundo que quedarme contigo hoy, pero prefiero que recordemos este día así.

Definitivamente Richard Castle superaba todas sus expectativas. No podía hacer otra cosa que acercarse a él y besarle.

- Gracias Rick. Por esta inolvidable noche, ha sido… -dijo haciendo una pausa- las rosas, la cena, la magia, el reloj… eres increíble Richard Castle… - él la sonrió con sus ojos, besándola suavemente

- Te llamaré mañana – le dijo él caminando hacía atrás para no dejar de mirarla – guarda la garantía del reloj, esta en la caja, tiene un seguro ¿ok?... eres preciosa Kate.

Kate entró y se apoyó en la puerta cerrándola, por un momento necesitaba quedarse ahí… quieta.

Se dio cuenta que tenía en la mano la bolsa del reloj, estaba precintada… ¿Cómo era posible? Rompió el precinto y saco un paquete, sin duda la caja del reloj, pero estaba envuelto en papel de regalo. Lo abrió. En la caja sólo estaba la garantía, y miró la fecha, era de hacía cuatro meses… ¿Por qué todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué había pasado hacía cuatro meses?

Al ir a dejar la caja del reloj de nuevo en la bolsa, se fijó que había una tarjeta, la sacó y leyó:

"Hoy he vuelto a pasar mucho miedo. Pensé que no sería capaz de sacarte de ese coche y mi corazón casi se para pensando en esa tumba bajo el Hudson. Quiero que sepas que estaré ahí…"

Los ojos oscuros del mago volvieron a su mente : "creo que deberías mirar detrás del reloj, hay un mensaje muy importante para ti"

Kate se desabrochó el reloj y miró detrás, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando grabada en la tapa del reloj, leyó:

"Always"


	12. Chapter 12

Aquella noche iba a ser complicado que ambos durmiesen. Habían pasado las tres últimas noches juntos, y esa velada había sido tan increíble… Les iba a costar conciliar el sueño si el uno no estaba en los brazos del otro. Kate se metió en la cama, llevaba el reloj que Castle le había regalado en una mano y el móvil en la otra, escondió su labio inferior, dudando.

Castle llegó a su casa, se sentó en el sofá e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Miró su móvil y pensó en llamarla, y como si su pensamiento fuese leído, Kate le estaba llamando a él.

- Dime que me estas añorando – contestó él.

- Te estoy añorando – la respuesta le descolocó

- Vaya, yo… - no sabia que contestar

- He… he encontrado la nota Rick

- Kate, lo compré y no me atreví a dártelo. Casi nos ahogamos, los dos, no era capaz de alcanzar tu pistola. Yo.. yo lo vi y me pareció perfecto para ti, no lo pensé, pero después, cuando intenté dártelo… no sabia como decirte que era mi forma de darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida

- Yo no te salve la vida, te recuerdo que fuiste tú…

- Si no llegas a salir de ese coche, yo habría muerto allí contigo

Se hizo un silencio..

- Richard Castle ¿estas intentando que salga corriendo y vaya a comerte a besos?

- ¿Lo harías? – ahora si que estaba completamente descolocado

- ¿Lo dudas? – el corazón de Richard se desbocó por completo.

Hablaron durante media hora. Ambos colgaron sonriendo, y ambos se quedaron dormidos con el móvil en la mano.

Una hora después Alexis bajó a la cocina, y se encontró a su padre durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. Fue hasta el armario de la entrada y cogió una manta para arroparle. Vio su móvil en su mano y su sonrisa en los labios. Aquella noche le tenía que haber ido todo muy bien, le había contado su plan mientras se vestía para ir a su cita con Kate y a ella le había parecido irresistible. Retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente de su padre y le dio un suave beso. Si él supiese lo orgullosa que estaba de él! Ella se iba a marchar a la Universidad y le iba a dejar sólo. Estaba ilusionada con su nueva vida, pero para su padre iba a ser un gran cambio… dieciocho años cuidando de ella, sin ayuda y ahora le dejaba…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que entre él y Kate saliese todo bien. Se lo merecía, y había luchado durante cuatro años para llegar a donde estaba con ella. Se preguntaba cuantos "te quiero" se había callado ante Kate, cuantas veces se habría quedado quieto ante ella, sin atreverse a abrazarla. Estaba feliz por el. Era su padre, él le había dado la vida, pero … ante todo, era su mejor amigo. Le volvió a dar un beso en la frente, comprobó que la manta le cubría por completo, y volvió a su habitación, sin dejar de mirarle mientras subía por la escalera.

Jimmy llamó por teléfono a Harry. Hoy también ellos estarían separados.

- Me ha llamado Gates –dijo Harry

- Como siga así acabará supervisándonos más que Stevens

- ¿Qué tal estas en esa casa?

- Bueno, no es tan cómoda como en la que estas tú, pero los chicos han traído una colchoneta y unos perritos calientes, intentaré dormir un poco. Esto de ir en plan ocupa por todas las casas que nos vienen bien, acabará con mi espalda.

- Bueno, cuando elegiste en la que estoy yo, no te equivocaste.

- Ahh, no me martirices, tienes suerte que esa abuelita te deje ocupar su casa, y mucha más que te prepare ese pastel de carne…

- Fuiste tu quien elegiste seguir a Beckett

- ¿Quieres un cambio?

- Creo que prefiero este sofá y el pastel de carne…

- Intenta descansar ¿vale? Tengo un hormigueo en la nariz, tanta tranquilidad me mosquea.

- Descansa tú también ¿vale?, te quiero.

Sarah daba vueltas en su cama. John y ella no habían encontrado nada en todo el día. Estaban atascados. Le hubiese gustado encontrar alguna pista más. No por ellos, si no por Gates. Se esforzaba en pasar las fotografías mentales que había hecho de la casa de Smith cuando encontraron el cuerpo. El sábado no estaba muy concentrada, algo tenía que habérsele escapado. Su paso por Bellas artes, había mejorado su capacidad de fotografiar mentalmente cualquier escenario. Pero encontraba nada. Por más que lo intentaba no había nada. Finalmente y sin que pudiese controlar su mente, vinieron a su pensamiento fotografías de Anthony, y con su sonrisa fue quedándose dormida sin darse cuenta.

Gates se despertó sobresaltada. Tenía una pesadilla. No había podido evitar que matasen a Beckett, no había podido implicar a los que estaban detrás de todo… En ese mismo momento tomó la única alternativa que podía tomar y que había intentado borrar de las opciones durante las últimas 24 horas… Mañana lo haría. Ahora tenía que dormir. Pensó en el equipo de Beckett al completo y suspiró. Eran rabiosamente buenos. Era una pena que no pudiese tenerlos de su lado en esto. Dio un pequeño codazo a su marido para que cambiase de posición y dejase de roncar y se acomodó junto a él, quedándose de nuevo dormida.

Poco a poco, las luces del nuevo día fueron ganando la batalla a la oscuridad de la ciudad, y con ellas, la gran manzana se ponía en marcha. Cientos de miles de personas comenzaban su rutina diaria.

Gates se puso en marcha. Y llamó a Harriet Barber.

Richard despertó en su sofá, sonrió viendo la manta sobre él, pensó que en poco tiempo nadie le iba a arropar cuando se quedase en el sofá… o si… se acordó de la noche de ayer. Pensó en llamarla para quedar a comer, pero lo meditó mejor, si ella dormía, sería mejor dejarle descansar un rato más, la llamaría más tarde, y esperaba poder despertarla con su voz. Era hora de ponerse en pie, tenía una cita con su abogado.

Hora y media más tarde Richard paraba un taxi en la calle y entraba dándole la dirección de su abogado. El taxi se puso en marcha, detrás de él, los dos novatos se incorporaron al tráfico bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, que cogió su casco, se colocó el auricular y dio una palmada en el hombro al vigilante que se encargaría de revisar que nadie extraño accedía a la vivienda de Castle.

Richard marcó el teléfono de Kate.

- ¿Soñabas conmigo? Buenos días preciosa ¿Quieres comer conmigo hoy?

El taxi avanzó varias manzanas y se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Richard seguía al móvil con Kate, cuando de repente una de las puertas del taxi se abrió y la persona que se sentó junto a él, le hizo una señal de silencio. Richard se despidió de Kate, mintiéndole al decirle que había llegado a su destino y tenia que colgar.

- Buenos días señor Castle

El taxi cambio de destino, y los novatos siguieron al coche. Harry aún no había subido a la moto.

Kate, miró el móvil algo desconcentrada. Le había extrañado ese cambio repentino en la conversación. Supuso que sería porque no le agradaba tener que hablar con su abogado. Se levantó y decidió salir a correr, llevaba tres días sin hacer nada. Después volvería a casa, saldría a comprar algo para cenar hoy en su casa y esperaría a que Richard viniese a buscarla para comer fuera.

El taxi paró frente a una de las entradas de Central Park. Richard y su acompañante bajaron y accedieron al parque alejándose del ruido y buscando un lugar donde poder hablar. Sonó un móvil en el bolsillo de su acompañante y Richard mirando como contestaba a la llamada escucho parte de la conversación:

- ¿Todo limpio?

- Si, ¿nos mantenemos cerca?

- Si yo les aviso, gracias Barber.

Gates le pidió que se sentase en el banco más cercano.

- Sr. Castle tenemos que hablar. De usted dependerá si quiere que sea aquí, amistosamente, o si tengo que detenerlo e interrogarle.

- No tengo nada que ocultar.

- Me alegra escucharle, porque tiene que responderme a bastantes preguntas.

- Empiece

- ¿Conoce al capitán Smith, jubilado de la NYPD?

- No me suena

- ¿Esta seguro?

- No lo sé, conozco a mucha gente, es un apellido muy común.

Gates le miró en silencio. Se jugaba mucho. Decidió apostar por Castle, al fin y al cabo, si todo su equipo confiaba en él… Le cabía la duda que estuviese metido en este lío y por su intervención hubiesen acabado con Smith, pero algo le decía que necesitaba oír sus explicaciones.

- Sr Castle, Smith era amigo de Montgomery ¿le dice eso algo?- Castle abrió la boca

- Oh! Si, creo que si conozco al capitán Smith, aunque no podría describírselo, tan solo he hablado con él por teléfono en media docena de ocasiones.

Gates supo que Castle decía la verdad sobre las llamadas.

- ¿De que hablaron ustedes en esa media docena de llamadas?

- Mire Gates, no se donde quiere llegar a parar, pero si quiere que yo colabore, tendrá que darme algo por lo que colaborar…

Castle tenía razón. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Smith ha aparecido muerto Castle. Asesinado. No sé porque su teléfono ha aparecido entre las llamadas de Smith de esta semana, usted no es policía, forma parte de mi equipo y me gustaría poder confiar en usted, pero tengo que desconfiar de todo el mundo si quiero de verdad proteger a mis agentes.

Castle la miró a los ojos y estos le devolvieron la respuesta, "tenia que confiar en ella" no había ningún resto de rencor hacía él, y en ese momento Gates no parecía la fría y roca dura que daba órdenes en la comisaría, pero si notaba su preocupación…. "¿proteger a sus agentes?"… Esa mirada le dijo que podía confiar en ella.

- Hablamos sobre Beckett. Smith podía evitar que volviesen a intentar acabar con ella, me pidió que evitase que ella siguiera hurgando en el asesinato de su madre.

Gates fue uniendo todas las pistas, aquella era una revelación inesperada.

- ¿Entiende a lo que nos enfrentamos Castle? – le dijo cambiando el tono gravemente

- Si Smith ha muerto, Beckett esta desprotegida.

- ¿Puede darme algún dato más que me ayude a protegerla?

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

- Si le contase todo lo que sé, usted también estaría en peligro. Así que solamente le contaré una parte y usted tendrá que confiar en mí. Sé que todo esto viene por que varios policías decidieron tomarse la justicia por su mano y decidieron extorsionar a la mafia. Alguien se aprovechó después de ellos, amenazándoles con descubrirles si no le cedían el dinero que obtenían de ellos. Todo aquel que se cruzó en su camino, como la madre de Beckett, fue ejecutado para guardar silencio. Sé que Montgomery estaba implicado, y sé que ustedes protegen su memoria y temen que su trabajo sea menospreciado por aquel error. Supongo que murió a manos de la misma gente que quiso matar a Beckett hace un año… y sé que Smith ha sido asesinado por la misma persona que ha querido matar a Beckett dos veces ¿Es suficiente señor Castle?

- Es más de lo que pensábamos que sabría.

- También me alegra saber eso señor Castle, y tenga claro que nadie debe saber que usted y yo hemos tenido esta conversación, por su bien, por el mio y por el de Beckett –el asintió mudo - Si cree que debe contarme algo relevante, dígamelo ahora y si en algún momento recuerda algo, o tiene alguna de sus teorías con fundamento, venga a comisaria y le daré instrucciones, pero JAMAS – enfatizó – le diga a nadie que viene a verme, ni me llame por teléfono. Déjese caer por allí con cualquier excusa.

- Yo… ¿Puedo hacer algo?

- Si.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que ustedes dos son algo más que colaboradores, sé que tienen una relación. Ahora más que nunca péguese a Beckett. No la deje sola ni un minuto, haga lo que sea necesario, llévesela de vacaciones, o dedíquese a hacer lo que quiera que hagan ustedes los ricos cuando les sobra tiempo libre, pero aléjela del caso. Supongo que dimitió para seguir por su cuenta. No lo permita o la matarán. Señor Castle, esto es serio. Esa gente no andará con miramientos, ejecutará a cualquiera que pueda interponerse en su camino. Ya lo ha visto, y no sé si yo podré hacer nada para evitar más daños.

- ¿Nos tiene vigilados? – preguntó Castle relacionando que ella le aseguraba que mantenían una relación y la llamada recibida minutos antes.

- No señor Castle, no les tengo vigilados. Les intento proteger que es diferente- el asintió

- ¿Algo más?

- No le diga a nadie que nos hemos visto

- No lo haré

- Y tenga cuidado. Esta es su misión: protéjala de su propia curiosidad.

- Si señor.

Gates se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del parque, dejando a un preocupado Castle sentado en el banco. Pensando como se las arreglaría para pegarse a Kate las 24 horas del día y sorprendido por todo lo que le había contado Gates. Se levantó y caminó hacia la calle, tenía cita con el abogado y no podía dejar de ir. Cuando acabase hablaría con ella e intentaría convencerla para salir de vacaciones, como le había dicho Gates. Quizá esa sería la solución para estar pegada a ella las 24 horas del día y para alejarla del caso.

** GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS**


	13. Chapter 13

Después de una hora de carrera, Beckett volvía a su casa. Mientras se acercaba y desconectaba la aplicación de su móvil que controlaba la carrera, vio parada cerca de su portal una silueta que le resultaba familiar. Se acercó sonriéndole e intentando controlar lo antes posible su agitada respiración para poder hablar.

- Hola Beckett.

- Espo, me alegra verte – dijo como pudo entre jadeos.

Cruzaron la calle, entrando en una cafetería, donde el camarero saludo amistosamente a Kate, y tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca desde donde podían ver la calle, y pidieron unos refrescos.

- ¿Lo has pensado mejor? – le soltó Espósito directo.

Ella dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dándole a entender que la pregunta le dolía, no por su planteamiento en sí, si no porque le ponía los pies en el suelo y tarde o temprano tendría que dar un paso y decidir su futuro, y de momento, no era algo que quisiese hacer.

- No Javi. No lo he decidido aún.

- ¿Es por él verdad? – Espo era directo

Ella volvió a sonreír, y él vio en sus ojos una mirada diferente. Una alegría que hasta ese momento nunca había visto.

- ¿Lanie?

- Si – contestó el riendo – me ha contado como se presentó en casa de Castle, no me hubiese gustado estar en vuestro lugar – dijo riendo de nuevo

- Fue culpa mía, no la llamé y ella se preocupó. ¿Habéis vuelto…?

- ¿Lo llegamos a dejar alguna vez? – Ella asintió

- Me alegro Espo – el asintió

- No has contestado a mi pregunta – le dijo insistente

Ella tomó aire.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así – le dijo recordando lo bien que se sentía cuando despertaba entres sus brazos - después de todo lo que pasó el viernes mi mundo se movió. Tenía que elegir Espo. No me gusta dar la razón a Gates, pero mi obsesión con cogerle me ha cegado, no hice bien, no debí arrastraros, no debería haber seguido con esa lucha, tendría que haber pactado con Gates y ahora quizá ese cabrón…

- Sigues sin contestar a mi pregunta – ella desvió la mirada, centrándola en un punto en la mesa.

- No. No es por él. Es por mi – levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada interrogante de él – durante estos últimos trece años, me he dedicado a vivir para aclarar porque mataron a mi madre, y durante todo ese tiempo, me he olvidado de vivir para mi, no me he dado cuenta de cómo pasaba ese tiempo, sólo he alimentado un odio que no me dejaba ver la realidad : Ella no volverá nunca, Espo. No. No es por Castle, aunque si el no estuviese aquí, no sé cuando me habría dado cuenta, es por mi.

- ¿Y vas a dejarlo por ti? – ella expulsó aire por la nariz y ladeando la cabeza y mirando levemente a la calle, le volvió a mirar, inclinándose un poco más hacía él.

- Entré en el cuerpo buscando venganza, si ya no necesito hacerlo ¿para que seguir?

Espo la miró sorprendido.

- Vamos Beckett, sabes que eres la mejor de la comisaría, sólo tu puedes arrancar una confesión en diez minutos. ¿Has repasado los casos que has cerrado? ¿te has parado a pensar a cuanta gente has hecho pagar? ¿a cuanta gente le has dado paz al saber las razones por las que sus familias están muertas?

- Venga Espo, en Nueva York somos más de 30.000 polis ¿me vas a contar que soy imprescindible?

- Pues no sé si Nueva York lo pensará, pero en la comisaría …

- Anda ya!

- Y ¿ahora que?.. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ser la mujer florero de un famoso escritor y acompañarle en su vida snob? ¿eso es lo que quieres hacer por ti?. Bonita vida – le dijo algo cabreado – y muy fácil, claro.

A Kate le cambió la cara. Se puso seria.

- ¿Y que pretendes que haga? ¿Volver como si nada comisaria y alimentar de nuevo día a día esa obsesión hasta que baje la guardia y me maten? Porque esta claro que si lo han intentado dos veces, lo intentarán una tercera, y quien sabe si esta vez lo conseguirán.

- Estaremos ahí contigo y…

- ¡Espo!

Ambos callaron. Ella le sostenía la mirada.

- Lo siento Beckett. Me he pasado.

Ella asintió y se quedó en silencio. Esperando una explicación a ese momento de rabia de su compañero.

- No quiero que lo dejes. Nada sería igual. Sé que es egoísmo, pero te quiero cerca cuando me juego la cara ahí fuera. Desde que llegué a la 12 tú estabas ahí, y no entendería no verte. Confío en ti. Es complicado confiar en alguien ahí dentro – su mirada se torno algo oscura, sin duda pensando en Ryan – y yo confió en ti.

Kate sonrío de nuevo, y agarró su mano por encima de la mesa, apretándola en señal de agradecimiento.

- Necesito tiempo Espo. Y ahora, la verdad – dijo riendo – es que estoy un poco distraída pensando en otra cosa…

- Más le vale a Castle no hacerte ningún daño, porque va a poder escribir toda un libro contando la paliza que le voy a dar como se pase – ambos rieron

- ¿Vas a hablar con Ryan? – era la pregunta que Espo no quería oír – Lanie me contó.

- ¿Esa mujer no puede estar callada?

- ¡No! – contestó rápidamente Beckett – y no parece que a ti te importase mucho mantenerla en silencio cuando te ha contado mi fin de semana.

- No es lo mismo…

- Claaaro. Mi vida privada es interesante y debe compartirse con todo el mundo, pero tu bronca con Ryan es sólo tuya….

- Nos traicionó

- Me salvó la vida –contestó ella tajante

- Se lo dijo a Gates, ha hecho que nos sancionen.

- Fue la razón que nos faltó a nosotros, hizo bien su trabajo, tuvo la lógica que nos faltó a nosotros. Nos cubrió a su manera. Somos un equipo.

- Beckett le miraba, intentando que cambiase de opinión.

- Esta bien. Ya veré lo que hago.

- Debería subir a casa. He quedado a comer.

- ¿Castle? – ella asintió.

- Es un buen tío.

- Si, lo es.

- Me alegro por vosotros –le dijo sincero.

- Gracias Javi.

- Me pregunto que cara pondrá Gates…

- Ufs – ambos rieron -anda vámonos o veré la cara que pondrá Rick si no estoy lista cuando venga

- Uhuuuuuuu uuuuuh…. Rick, Rick – le dijo mofándose mientras salían de la cafetería y recibía un codazo de Beckett.

Javier Espósito se alejaba caminando, después de dejar a "la jefa" en la puerta de su casa. Una sonrisilla se dibujó en su cara… tenía claro que volverían a trabajar juntos… en su mente sonaban dos frases: "en Nueva York somos mas de 30.000 polis", "somos un equipo"… esta claro que Beckett aún estaba dentro. Primera parte cumplida. Ahora le quedaba Ryan…

Cuando el timbre sonó, Kate aún secaba su pelo con una toalla. Abrió la puerta. Él la miró sonriendo:

- Vaya, ex inspectora, esto si que es un recibimiento, aunque creo que voy a coger manía a ese albornoz…

- Lo siento, vino a verme Espósito y no me he dado cuenta de la hora – le dijo haciéndose a un lado mientras él entraba- me visto en un momento, no tardo nada.

En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, él la abrazó por la espalda y besó su mejilla. Ella agarró sus brazos, aferrándose a él y cerrando los ojos se quedo quieta un instante, inclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

- Te he echado de menos. No quiero volver a dormir nunca más solo.

Ella apretó más los brazos de él contra su cuerpo. No se lo dijo con palabras, pero ambos sabían que ese gesto era la misma frase repetida.

Richard comenzó a deshacer el nudo del albornoz y retirándole el mojado pelo de su cuello, comenzó a besar lentamente su nuca.

Ella pensó en escapar de ese abrazo, que sabía que irremediablemente acabaría con ambos sobre la cama, como pequeña venganza por haberla dejado ayer con las manos en el aire tras quitarlas de su corbata, pero desistió y a su mente vinieron las palabras mudas que él le dijo por la noche : "déjate llevar", y poco a poco dejó que las manos de él fueran introduciéndose por su albornoz, ella fue sintiendo la calidez sobre la fría piel tras la ducha y la humedad de sus dulces besos sobre su nuca… y se dejó llevar por ese deseo.

En su despacho, Gates unía los puntos del caso. Ahora sabía que Smith tenía datos que podrían comprometer al gran poder oculto. La cuestión giraba ahora en como podrían saber si esos datos habían pasado ya a manos del francotirador, y no sería posible descubrirlo dejando a Beckett de nuevo en el punto de mira, o si por el contrario, el francotirador no había dado con esa información y podrían desenmascarar todo el caso, si fuese así, tendría explicación que los escoltas no observasen ningún movimiento tras de Beckett. Inmersa en estos pensamientos, decidió que tendría que enviarle un mensaje a Sarah. Si alguien era capaz de encontrar más pistas en la casa de Smith, esa era Sarah. Saldría de la comisaría a la hora de comer, e iría a ver a Ben.

Jimmy se levantó de la silla y dio un abrazo a su mujer cuando la vio entrar en la casa. Esperaba que esos dos estuviesen más tiempo juntos, así no tendría que separarse más de ella. El trabajo les obligaba a estar muchas horas fuera de casa, esta misión les unía y separaba…

Richard paseaba su dedo índice por la espalda de ella, llevó su otra mano hasta su boca, besando la mano de Kate cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados a los de él.

- Me quedaría aquí todo el día, pero me asustan los rugidos de tu estómago, si te sigo reteniendo aquí, es posible que cometas canibalismo –le dijo el divertido sintiendo los movimientos de su estómago.

- Apenas desayuné y salí a correr… estoy hambrienta

- Venga, ponte en pie, hoy me apetece comer pasta italiana…

- Hum… suena bien, ¿Qué tal si tu…? – le hizo un gesto circular con el dedo índice

- ¡Kate! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te tengo memorizada?

- Si me tuvieses tan memorizada, no estarías tan pendiente de mirarme cada vez que intento moverme.

- Si me dejases mirarte más, te tendría mucho más memorizada- dijo él intentando levantar la sábana que la cubría parcialmente y llevándose un manotazo por ello.

- Esta bien, me doy la vuelta…

Ella le besó levemente la oreja y se levantó arrastrando tras de si la sábana y envolviéndose en ella, le dio la espalda andando hacía el baño, pero él había sido rápido y se incorporó sobre la cama casi cayendo de la misma al tirarse para alcanzar el trozo de sábana que se arrastraba tras ella, la agarró y tiró pillándola por sorpresa y dejándola totalmente al descubierto. Dio un respingo:

- ¡Castle! – exclamó oyendo a su espalda un silbido de aprobación.

Decidió cambiar de táctica, y siguió caminando hacía el baño, podía sentir la mirada de él clavada en su nalgas. Se paró en la puerta, y agarrándose al marco, giró un poco la cabeza mirándole con la boca entreabierta, él llevo su mano a su corazón, puso los ojos en blanco y se dejo caer sobre la espalda sin soltar su trofeo y exclamando:

- ¡Muerto!

Media hora después salían a la calle, habían decidido ir a comer a un restaurante italiano próximo a la casa de Kate, lo que les permitiría dar un pequeño paseo atravesando un parque cercano.

Jimmy les dijo a sus chicos que les siguieran mientras él y Harry bajaban y tomaban el relevo. No tardaron en salir a la calle, afortunadamente localizaron a la pareja rápidamente, pues se entretenían parándose, riendo y besándose continuamente. En cuanto estuviesen cerca de los novatos les tomaría el relevo y les diría que fuesen a comer y estuviesen pendientes por si les necesitaban, ellos se encargarían.

- Kate, te tengo que proponer una cosa – le dijo Richard abrazando su cintura mientras andaban por un camino de tierra del parque

Ella le miró intrigada, notando un poco de preocupación en su tono de voz, y pensando que nueva locura se le había podido cruzar por aquella imaginativa cabeza.

- Ahora que no tienes que ir a la comisaria – continuó él- podías tomártelo como un pequeño descanso y – tomó aire - acompañarme a Londres, quieren entrevistarme , siempre me estoy negando por no salir de Nueva York, pero ahora que tú puedes acompañarme….

Ella le miró y le soltó tranquilamente:

- Me encantaría

Él paró en seco, no esperaba que accediese tan rápido.

- Vamos Rick, ¿Por qué te paras? Tengo hambre

Se dio cuenta que podía delatarse, y llevando su mano a la nuca de Kate, la atrajo hacía su cara para besarla. Ella acogió ese beso, alargándolo más de lo que Richard tenía pensado, contenta por la noticia de tomarse por fin unas vacaciones, y junto a él.

Un joven corpulento se acercaba directo hacía la pareja, Jimmy se puso en alerta, soltando la cintura a Harry y llevando su mano a su arma, cuando vio que seguía su paso rápido hacía ellos, que en ese momento estaban parados dándose un beso, Jimmy empezó a correr, seguido de Harry que le pedía calma en susurros. Los novatos corrian hacia el joven.

Richard y Kate estaban ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, totalmente centrados en la explosión de sentimientos que tenían en sus bocas.

Mientras se acercaba rápido, el joven fue llevando su mano hacía el interior de su cazadora, Jimmy aceleró su carrera y saco su arma, por detrás de él, Harry observándolo todo, comenzó a correr tras el.

El joven se acercó a Kate por la espalda y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras terminaba de sacar algo del interior de su chaqueta.

Uno de los novatos se lanzó sobre el joven, tirándole al suelo. Kate se giró asustada por el ruido, miro a los dos hombres en el suelo y se quedo perpleja, miró alternativamente a uno y a otro, el joven asustado agarraba el busca que había sacado de su chaqueta, el novato con el arma en la mano le apuntaba como podía. Castle instintivamente agarró a Kate y dio dos pasos hacía atrás intentando protegerla, en ese momento, Jimmy llegó y dando una patada al arma del novato, que salió volando por el aire le agarró por el cuello levantándole del suelo.

Kate no lo pensó dos veces, se zafó de los brazos de Castle, y pillando por sorpresa a Jimmy le lanzó una patada al pecho haciendo que se doblase, y aprovechando para arrebatarle el arma empujándole y haciendo que cayese de espaldas al suelo, poniéndose de rodillas sobre su pecho y encañonándole en la sien.

- ¿Me buscabas cabrón? – le espetó – puedo acabar contigo ahora mismo – vio la cara de rabia de Jimmy

- No debería hacer eso inspectora Beckett – escucho en su espalda notando una presión en su nuca…


	14. Chapter 14

Beckett resopló con rabia. La mujer a su espalda le mostro una placa y retiró la presión de su nuca cuando se aseguró que había visto quien eran. Beckett retiró el arma de la sien de Jimmy levantándola sobre su cabeza y Harry la cogió. Se levantó del pecho de Jimmy y le ayudó a incorporarse, éste fue hacia el novato y se pegó a su cara soltándole varios improperios sobre su forma de trabajar y aprovecho para levantar del suelo al joven del busca, que miraba toda la escena aturdido. Castle se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Hola Josh

- Castle… ¿que esta pasando? – a lo que este se encogió de hombros

- Sé lo mismo que tú – mintió.

- Os vi y yo… únicamente quería saludar a Kate…

- Lo comprendo – dijo Castle fastidiado en parte por su presencia y en parte porque intuía que no sólo quería saludar – pero creo que has liado una buena – le dijo esto resarciéndose al fin por la forma en la que Josh le trató en el hospital cuando dispararon a Kate.

Jimmy siguió gritando al novato le pidió las llaves del coche, y les dijo que se ocupasen de desalojar y recoger las motos, mirando a Harry la apremió para que se marchasen.

- Toda la misión ha quedado comprometida – le dijo Harry a Becket – tendréis que acompañarnos, hay que sacaros de aquí.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo? – preguntó Beckett.

- Se te explicará a su debido tiempo – le espetó Jimmy tajante – no hay tiempo que perder

Kate saludó a Josh y le prometió que le llamaría. Jimmy por su parte, aliviado por saber que se conocían, le dijo que no se le ocurriese comentar con nadie nada de lo que había visto hoy o se encargaría que pasase un par de días desagradables en comisaria.

- Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí y llegar cuanto antes al punto de encuentro – les dijo a Castle, Kate y Harry.

- No pienso ir a ningún sitio si no me explicáis que esta pasando – dijo Beckett.

- Obedecerá mis órdenes inspectora – le dijo Jimmy mostrando su placa y haciéndole entender que era teniente y estaba al mando.

- Ya no soy policía – le contestó ella

- ¿Quiere que la arreste entonces? – contestó Jimmy – Porque puedo hacerlo con cualquier excusa. Y no me consta que sea civil. Andando.

Castle cogió de la mano a Kate, intentando tranquilizarla. Ésta le miró y él intentó decirle con la mirada que obedeciese, ya se enterarían más tarde de lo que pasaba. Por una extraña razón ella intuyó que sabía más de lo que parecía. Y confió en él.

Harry intervino. Tendría que poner la afectividad que a Jimmy le faltaba.

- Inspectora, sé que en este momento no entiende nada, pero lo entenderá en un rato. No podemos estar más tiempo aquí, vámonos, le prometo que en el coche le informaremos.

Kate miró a Harry. Tendría poco más de cuarenta años, sus profundos ojos azules le trasmitían seguridad. Tenía media melena de un rubio que casi era albino. Le pareció algo bajita para ser policía. Debía rozar el metro sesenta y cinco y parecía muy frágil. Le extrañó su acento. Parecía inglesa. Por su parte Jimmy parecía mayor que Harry, rozaría los cincuenta, era tan alto como Castle, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, su forma de hablar y expresarse, le decía que él era de cualquier parte problemática de Nueva York. Extraños compañeros, se dijo.

Castle comenzó a andar, arrastrando con él a Kate, siguiendo a los dos escoltas y desandando el camino que habían realizado minutos antes.

Jimmy llamó por teléfono dos veces, y a ambas personas les indicó que la misión se había comprometido y se encontrarían en el lugar de encuentro.

Al llegar a la calle, Jimmy se acercó a una berlina gris plata y les invitó a subir en la parte de atrás. El conducía mientras Harry se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

En el coche, Castle paso un brazo por los hombros a Kate y la besó en la sien.

Harry se giró.

- Sargento Harriet Barber, pueden llamarme Harry, y él es el teniente James Brandon, le pueden llamar Jimmy- les dijo Harry

- ¿Por qué ha intentado matarme inspectora? – le dijo Jimmy molesto mirando por el retrovisor.

- ¿Por qué atacó al policía que me seguía? – le contestó ella rápidamente

- Vaya… ¿Sabía que le seguían?

- ¡Como para no verlos! Empezaron el viernes por la tarde – Castle la miró sorprendido.

- Te lo dije Harry, putos elefantes. Nos extrañaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, si es tan buena como nos han vendido, no verlos era un fallo…

- ¿Quién se lo ha vendido?

- Ya lo verá.

- Porque este despliegue. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Digamos que con dos ataques ha sido suficiente, no queremos que haya un tercero.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Es usted insistente …

- Vamos Jimmy, que más da que se lo digas ya, en un rato lo sabrá igual – le dijo Harry.

Jimmy miró a Harry, si, él sabía que en un rato Kate se encontraría con Gates y Stevens en el almacén que habían elegido como lugar seguro.

- Su capitana, Victoria Gates, montó el operativo de seguridad – le dijo.

Kate calló. En parte se lo imaginaba, por eso no había dicho nada de la vigilancia que llevaba observando desde el día que la atacaron. Lo que no entendía era porque montaban un operativo visible y otro invisible. Estaba claro que iban a reunirse con Gates. Que se lo explicase ella.

- Teniente siento haberle noqueado antes – se disculpó Beckett – y observó la diversión de Harry cuando lo dijo.

- Ya – le contestó él – agradezco que no tenga el dedo flojo, mi arma nunca tiene el seguro puesto.

Sonó un móvil y Jimmy se apresuró a sacarlo del bolsillo de su camisa.

- Lo siento, tengo que contestar – les dijo – es mi hijo.

Mientras Jimmy hablaba por teléfono, Kate se ocupó de Castle. No le había prestado atención en todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó

- Si, un poco confundido con todo lo que esta pasando. ¿Y tú?

- Cabreada… y hambrienta.

- Pues aún te enfadarás más – ella le miró esperando una aclaración – esta mañana hablé con Gates.

- ¿Pensabas decírmelo? –le dijo con esa cara de enfado que reservaba para él.

- ¿Hemos tenido un momento?

Ambos guardaron silencio, Castle buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Escuchaban la conversación del teniente con su hijo. Ese crío era como un bálsamo, el tigre se había tranquilizado. Castle pensó en su hija, el también la hablaba de forma parecida, pero él no era un duro policía de Nueva York. Se preguntaba como se podía llevar un arma, hacer un trabajo como el que hacía y a su vez tener un una vida aparte donde poder ser tan diferente.

- Si cariño, un beso – dijo el teniente – te paso con mamá.

Richard y Kate se miraron, mientras el teniente entregaba el móvil a Harry, y de la misma forma, ella comenzó una conversación dulce y familiar ajena al diario trabajo, duro y peligroso. Ambos, sin compartir una palabra, compartieron un pensamiento: ¿Qué pasaría si ellos…..?

Cuando Harry colgó, los cuatro se quedaron callados. Richard y Kate perdidos en ese pensamiento, Jimmy y Harry pensando en la cara de su hijo.

Pasados unos minutos, y después de que Kate se diese cuenta que Jimmy conducía dando continuas vueltas por el mismo sitio, el teniente dijo:

- Seguimos limpios, nos quedan cuarenta minutos para encontrarnos con su jefa.

- Necesito comer algo – dijo Beckett

- Me ha leído la mente – contestó Jimmy – pero tenemos poco tiempo, tendremos que comer cualquier cosa

- Ufs… - exclamó Harry a quien la comida basura no le gustaba.

Llegaron a un almacén de las afueras de Nueva York, varios operarios se afanaban en cargar un camión e hicieron caso omiso al coche cuando pasaron por su lado. Giraron hasta ir a la parte de atrás del almacén, donde había una nave pequeña semi abierta, y entraron con el coche. En la nave había dos coches más. Apoyados en uno de ellos, estaba Gates hablando con un hombre calvo, algo entrado en carnes, de mediana edad y bastante alto, era Stevens

Stevens presentó a Gates, Jimmy y Harry, y Gates hizo lo mismo con Castle y Beckett.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Stevens a Harry.

- Los chicos les seguían por un parque, íbamos a tomar el relevo, se acercó un hombre directo a ellos, parecía que iba a sacar un arma y Roberts le derribó cuando se acercó a ella pensando que la atacaba.

- La cagó – dijo Jimmy – te dije que me preocupaba que fuesen tan nuevos – le dijo a Stevens – no supo observar, tuve que intervenir antes que le metiese una bala.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – Preguntó Gates

- Un viejo amigo mio – contestó Beckett mientras Castle apretaba los labios – solo quería saludar.

- Supongo que usted querrá una explicación a todo esto – le dijo Gates a Beckett.

- Seria todo un detalle por su parte señor – contestó Kate sabiendo que le molestaría como contestaba.

Gates tomó la palabra.

- Antes de hablar necesito que comprendan que en cuanto empiece a hablar, ustedes tendrán que obedecer todas las órdenes que les demos. Si no están dispuestos a hacerlo, se limitarán a entrar en un programa de protección y hasta que no acabe todo esto, estarán custodiados.

- ¿Y si accedemos? – preguntó Kate.

- Entonces les pondré al corriente de todo, ustedes me informarán de todo lo que sepan, y colaboraremos para acabar con todo esto de una vez.

- ¿A que se refiere con todo?

- A llevar al juzgado a la persona que se ha encargado de quitar de en medio a todo aquel que le ha estorbado en su estelar carrera. Entre ellos a su propia madre.

- ¿Nos deja un momento? – preguntó Castle y Gates afirmó con la cabeza.

Castle separó unos metros a Kate, poniéndose de espaldas a los cuatro policías, cogió sus manos y le dijo:

- Hagas lo que hagas, estoy contigo. Me da igual si decides meterte de lleno en esto, como si quieres que nos tengan custodiados durante meses. Me dará igual, esta vez no pienso separarme de ti ni un minuto.

- ¿Qué hago Rick? No quiero ponerme en peligro, ni que tú lo estés. Pero si ellos están de nuestro lado, quizá esta vez sea la definitiva…

- Llevas años luchando por encontrar la verdad. Por el camino me has encontrado a mí. Encontrémosla juntos, ya no tienes que cargar tu sola con el peso.

A ella le dio igual que los cuatro policías estuviesen mirando y que una de ellas fuese su jefa. Se lanzó directa a su boca. Últimamente Richard tenía las palabras justas en el momento adecuado, adoraba esa boca.

- Te quiero Rick.

- Y yo a ti Kate. Vamos a por ellos.

Volvieron junto a los policías y Kate les dijo que continuase, dejando claro que estaban dispuestos a todo.

Para sorpresa de Castle y Beckett, Gates confesó que llevaba en este caso desde hacía más de quince años. Ella estaba en asuntos internos, de donde nunca había salido, aunque ahora pareciese que estaba a cargo de la 12. Desde esa posición, nadie sospechaba y podía seguir su investigación. Les dijo que Stevens también era de asuntos internos, y con esta afirmación provocó la sorpresa de Jimmy y Harry, que no lo esperaban.

Les contó que Montgomery y sus compañeros veteranos estaban bajo la atenta mirada de asuntos internos, y como habían realizado todos los secuestros y extorsiones a la mafia, pero no podían probarlo, siempre les faltaban pruebas, se tapaban entre ellos. Supieron como "el dragón" les apartó del caso y les ordenó que dejasen de investigarles, supo lo que hacían aquellos polis y quiso aprovecharlo y les hizo entregarles todas las ganancias para invertirlas en su flamante carrera, y esos polis no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo. Se jugaban la vida y las de sus familias. Un par de años después, la madre de Kate intervino para librar de la cárcel a un inocente, y al empezar a hacer preguntas, la liquidaron. Y no fue la única. Hubo más asesinatos. Y con ellos el dragón se fue haciendo más fuerte. Cuando Kate empezó a investigar siendo novata, Montgomery sabía que ella sería la siguiente y pactó por ella y la apartó poco a poco del caso, hasta que Kate parecía que lo había olvidado.

Desde asuntos internos, no podían reabrir nada, el caso había quedado dormido, aunque no olvidado. Se intentaban unir puntos, pero todas las pistas se perdían en el miedo, la extorsión y la muerte. El dragón esta en pleno apogeo de poder, y todo quedó en estado durmiente. Hasta que Kate empezó a investigar, y el juego volvió a comenzar. Y ellos volvieron a ponerse a investigar esperando algún fallo para cogerle y llevarle a los tribunales. Cuando mataron a Montgomery, fue la oportunidad de Gates de intentar conseguir información de primera mano. Y fue asignada a la 12. Le contó como había muerto Smith, como sabían que había sido el mismo hombre que había intentado asesinarla un año antes, que la bala coincidía con la que mató al chico hispano que se coló en la casa de Montgomery la semana anterior. Desconocían si Smith había entregado la información que estaba utilizando para salvar su vida, y desconocían que clase de información tenía en su poder, pero sabían que había algo puesto que Smith había acudido a Castle para convencerla para que se apartase del caso y tenía algo con lo que parar su muerte.

- Ahora, ya están al día. Y nosotros necesitamos saber todo lo que han descubierto.

- No es mucho, las pistas acaban siempre de manera brusca – respondió Castle.

- ¿Quién es el dragón? – preguntó Kate.

Stevens y Gates mantuvieron una mirada interrogante. Revelar quien era el causante de tantos años de sufrimiento podría dañarla, pero por otro lado, ella necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿De verdad ha entendido lo que le hemos contado? – preguntó Stevens a Kate - ¿entiende que a partir de ahora tiene que obedecernos en todo?

- Creo que tengo derecho a saber quien mató a mi madre y ha intentado matarme dos veces.

- ¿Entiende que una investigación de tantos años no puede fracasar ahora porque quiera venganza?

Kate se perdió en su mente. Volvió a la noche del asesinato de su madre. Volvió a revivir el siguiente mes, su abandono de la universidad pasados los meses cuando cerraron el caso. El dolor de la decisión de dejar sus amigos, su vida y buscar ella misma al culpable, siempre se dijo que "Si quieres que las cosas salgan como tu quieres, has de hacerlo tu mismo". Volvió a la academia, a sus primeros días, a sus meteduras de pata, a su miedo al dolor, físico y mental, volvió a dar cientos de veces la noticia de una muerte a un familiar, encajó de nuevo mentalmente todos los golpes que los diferentes malhechores le habían dado en su vida, volvió a sentir el calor de una bala en su pecho, y la agonía de no poder hacer nada mientras sus dedos se escurrían de la cornisa…. Y se topó con los ojos de Richard, que la miraba serio, pero comprensivo. Navegó por la inmensidad de esos ojos tan azules, sabiendo que ya no le importaba tanto vengarse como aferrarse a él… y le sonrió y él la sonrió a ella, había vuelto, estaba ahí, y no estaba sola.

- No quiero venganza, sólo quiero encerrarle y que no vuelva a hacer daño – dijo sin dejar de mirar a Richard.

Gates tomó la palabra.

- El día que tu madre murió… él era el Alcalde de Nueva York, por eso supo lo que hacían con la mafia.

- ¿El senador Powell? – exclamaron a la par Castle y ella girándose para mirarla.

- ¿Comprenden la situación? – preguntó Stevens

- Hay que pararle antes que llegue a Presidente – dijo Castle – Stevens y Gates asintieron.

- ¿Que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Kate.

Gates y Stevens esperaban la reacción contra Beckett, le contaron como estaban atascados en la muerte de Smith. Aunque estaban moviendo hilos para ver si podían encontrar algo.

Ellos debían estar bajo vigilancia. Ambos. Pues sabían que el asesino conocía la implicación de Castle. Gates y Stevens decidieron que Jimmy y Harry seguirían escoltándoles. Aunque ahora ya no era necesario hacerlo a escondidas.

- Lo siento Rick, tendremos que dejar el viaje a Londres para otra ocasión – le dijo Kate a Richard.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – preguntó Gates y mirando a Harry preguntó: - ¿A Londres?

- Bueno, me dijo que la alejase… llevan tiempo queriendo entrevistarme y… bueno… pensé que era buen momento… - Kate le fulminó con la mirada, ahora entendía porque él le había dicho que se enfadaría cuando supiese que había estado hablando por la mañana con Gates.

- Londres sería el lugar ideal para mantenerles a salvo – dijo Harry – yo sigo adscrita al SI10 de Londres y si les informamos, nos prestaran colaboración, y tengo ganas de volver a casa….

Kate evaluó la situación, por un lado no le importaría en absoluto volar a Londres con Rick, aunque llevasen escoltas… por otro, quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiese allí… pero…

- Bien. Pues les quiero a los cuatro en Londres hasta que estemos seguros de lo que esta ocurriendo y sepamos que no corren peligro – dictaminó Gates mirando a Beckett y dejándole claro que era una orden y que había acordado obedecer….


	15. Chapter 15

Bien, pues no había razón por la que pensárselo. Irían a Londres pero….

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Castle – porque yo tengo asuntos que atender en Nueva York, y si, sé que va a decirme que no tengo que trabajar –mirando fríamente a Gates- o al menos cree que no lo hago, pero es que además tengo familia.

- Lo entiendo, pero créame que soy la primera interesada en tenerles de nuevo aquí, significará que ha acabado todo- contestó divagando Gates.

- ¿No podemos fijar una fecha de vuelta pase lo que pase? – preguntó Kate – si no se ha solucionado podríamos seguir vigilados… - miró a Castle, a ella tampoco le apetecía estar fuera de casa demasiado tiempo, aunque ahora mismo volaría con él donde le pidiese, pero entendía que él quisiera tener a Alexis cerca.

Gates se giró hacía Stevens pidiendo su intervención.

- He montado otros operativos de este tipo – contestó Stevens – sin ir más lejos con el propio Jimmy, pero es complicado saber cuando van a estar fuera de peligro. Supongo que podemos intentarlo, tendremos que ir tentando a la suerte y vigilando los pasos de ese francotirador, y por el momento no tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar escondido. Si les fijamos una fecha de vuelta… ¿serán capaces de seguir todas nuestras instrucciones de seguridad aquí? Seremos estrictos. Necesitamos acabar con este caso, entiendan que no podemos jugarnos un fallo, y no podemos comprometer su seguridad, este reguero de muerte tiene que acabar en Montgomery.

- Se olvida de su última victima señor – dijo tristemente Kate – el miércoles…

- Si, tiene razón. ¿Entienden todo? Jugamos con fuego, y créanme que ahora mismo tenemos todas las de perder.

- Fijemos una fecha por favor – dijo Castle – nos comprometemos a seguir sus instrucciones – pasó el brazo por la cintura de Kate, obligándole a aceptar su decisión.

- Está bien. Jimmy ¿Qué dices tú? – preguntó Stevens – tu ya has pasado por esto.

- Sabe que Harry y yo teníamos pensado coger un mes de vacaciones cuando acabásemos con esto para visitar a Lord Winfield – dijo marcando mucho el título – durante un mes. ¿Les parece bien un mes? Porque no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más en ese país de locos… ya pasé allí tres años… y creo que me traje conmigo lo mejor que tenían…

Stevens no pudo más que echarse a reír. Hace casi veinte años tuvo que enviar al teniente James Brandon a Londres, asignándole a un programa de intercambio y colaboración entre la policía de Nueva York y Londres, y alejándole del peligro.

Desde el primer día se quejó del destino, del clima, de la comida, de excesiva tranquilidad inglesa, de la falta de acción, en definitiva, de todo… siempre andaba intentando convencerle para que le dejase volver día tras día durante casi dos meses. Después, de repente, un día las quejas cesaron… y pasados dos años, cuando se solucionó el problema que mantenía alejado a James Brandon de Nueva York, y Stevens le llamó para que volviese, él preguntó que si era necesario volver tan pronto, que necesitaba algo más de tiempo… Cuando por fin regresó a Nueva York, acompañado de Harriet Barber, y esta se presentó como sargento del SI10 de Londres, Stevens lo entendió todo.

Stevens vio la cara de Harry y pensó que en cuanto estuviesen solos al teniente le iba a caer una buena bronca doméstica, y se alegró por ello, al fin y al cabo, Harry era la única persona en este mundo capaz de plantarle cara y hacer recapacitar al teniente sobre cualquier cosa.

- Perfecto entonces… señor Castle, inspectora ¿les parece bien un mes? – interrogó Gates

- Por mi esta bien – contestó Richard mientras buscaba una señal en los ojos de Kate.

- Un mes – contestó ella

- Bien, llamaré a Gordon y le diré lo que ocurre –aseguró Stevens-. Entiendo que querrá que los tres se pongan bajo sus órdenes y poder controlar la situación. ¿Algún problema?

- Gordon es mi jefe – dijo Harry – no tengo problema en eso, pero no quiero estar en Londres vigilando un hotel, ellos se alojarán en nuestra casa.

A Kate la situación no le parecía ya tan maravillosa. Si tenía que ir a Londres, desde luego no le apetecía ir a la casa de dos desconocidos durante un mes. Frunció el ceño, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Harry, que se fijó en la línea que aparecía en la frente de Kate cuando hacía eso. Era una pequeña línea sobre el ojo izquierdo que aparecía bajo el nacimiento del pelo en la parte izquierda de la sien y bajaba hasta su ceja, acercándose al nacimiento de su nariz. Harry se había fijado en esa línea un par de horas antes en el parque, era tan marcada y perfecta que parecía artificial, como si tuviese algo bajo la piel.

- No te preocupes Kate, te aseguro que mi casa es lo suficientemente grande para preservar vuestra intimidad –le dijo Harry adivinando el malestar de Kate

- Oh, si –apuntilló Jimmy – no os preocupéis Lady Harriet os alojará en el ala norte – dijo divertido mirando a Harry y provocando de nuevo que ella se pusiese a la defensiva – En serio, Harry tiene razón, es más seguro esconderos en casa que en un hotel, más cómodo para nosotros y si, la casa es lo suficientemente grande para que no nos estorbemos.

Kate apretó los labios, asintiendo en silencio. Miró a Richard y de nuevo le vinieron a su mente las palabras silenciosas: "déjate llevar". Últimamente su razón no hacía más que perder batallas, tarde o temprano tendría que poner freno a eso. Quien sabe, quizá todo saliese bien al fin y al cabo. Miro a Harry y su sonrisa le pareció agradable y sincera. Esa mujer parecía tener un pasado intrigante y en ese momento Kate sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer su historia y le invadió una sensación de camaradería y complicidad hacía ella.

- Bien ¿Cuándo pueden estar listos para volar a Londres? – preguntó Gates

- Mañana – afirmó Castle sin dejar opción a que los demás contestasen y viendo la reacción de sorpresa del resto aclaró – Esta mañana hablé con mi editorial, y si aceptó hacer la entrevista para la BBC, mañana tendré a mi disposición un avión privado a primera hora… pero si no queréis…

- ¿Cuándo ibas a contarme eso? – le dijo Kate y él se encogió de hombros

- Aún no les he llamado para confirmar – se justificó – y lo estábamos hablando cuando apareció Josh –dijo su nombre culpándole de haber puesto en descubierto toda la operación y provocando la mirada asesina de Kate.

- Bien, si dejamos las peleas de enamorados para más tarde, podremos ir todos a prepararnos para mañana – dijo Jimmy mirando divertido a Harry a sabiendas que le esperaba una reprimenda cuando estuviesen solos – Stevens, una cosa más, Alexander vendrá con nosotros, nos tienes que liberar para que podamos prepararnos

- ¿Quién es Alexander? – interrogó sin pensar Castle

- Nuestro hijo, tiene doce años – le contestó Jimmy

- No os preocupéis, les asigno a Pattinson hasta que salga vuestro avión.

- Inspectora, ¿Dónde va a pasar hoy la noche? – preguntó Gates a Kate pillándola por sorpresa ante una pregunta tan directa y personal y dejándola por unos instantes muda.

Gates comprendió al ver la cara de Beckett que la pregunta había sido interpretada de forma totalmente personal y que ella había invadido sin intención su vida personal. Evidentemente, Gates había utilizado sin darse cuenta la información que tenía sobre ellos y su relación en los últimos días. Quiso justificarse y cuando intentó abrir la boca Castle, sin dudarlo un momento, estaba respondiendo a su pregunta:

- Estaremos en mi casa ¿Por qué? – Kate le miró, esta costumbre de tomar decisiones por ambos estaba empezando a molestarle, y mucho, aunque la forma en la que él había dejado claro que pasarían la noche juntos, después de haber estado separados durante la última, le provocó cierto cosquilleo en su estómago, y le gustaba esa sensación que la visitaba inesperadamente a todas horas desde el viernes.

- Tengo que entregarle su placa y su arma inspectora, las necesita en Londres y lo haré personalmente, no puedo confiar en nadie. Para el resto del mundo sigue suspendida – Kate creyó reconocer en los ojos de la capitana un destello de disculpas por haber invadido su vida privada.

- Se puede ahorrar el arma – dijo Jimmy a Gates- esos snobs piden informes incluso para hacer prácticas de tiro –dijo molesto- ¿Qué? ¿Nos ponemos en marcha? – preguntó y todos asintieron – Stevens no se olvide de decirle al viejo Gordon que estoy deseando volver a ponerme bajo sus órdenes – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa – y espero poder darle problemas como en los viejos tiempos…

- Jimmy no toques las pelotas a Gordon ¿quieres? Llamaré a Pattinson para que se coordine con vosotros.

Los cuatro se metieron en el coche en silencio. Hasta que Castle, con su habitual e inocente preguntó:

-¿Quién es Lord Winfield?

Los cuatro aún reían cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate. Pattinson esperaba en la puerta. Les guardaría las espaldas hasta mañana. Castle había llamado a su editorial, y su avión salía de Nueva York a las ocho de la mañana, aterrizarían en Londres sobre las cuatro de la tarde hora de Nueva York, las once de la noche hora local.

Quedaron en verse al día siguiente en el aeropuerto. Kate y Richard subieron al apartamento de Kate, Pattinson se quedaría en la puerta del apartamento, no quería perderles de vista, pero no era necesario pegarse a ellos.

Kate cerró la puerta agradeciendo a Pattinson su discreción y se acercó a Richard en silencio.

- Suéltalo todo – le dijo – y rápido porque tengo que hacer una maleta.

El suspiró. Tenía por delante una gran explicación, pero estaba deseando dársela, no quería volver a tener que esconderle nada. Le explicó como Gates abordó su taxi por la mañana, como pidió que la apartase de todo incluso le recomendó llevársela de vacaciones, entonces él recordó la entrevista en Londres y estaba esperando que ella le dijese que si. Le confirmó que no iba a contarle lo de su encuentro con Gates, hasta que no estuviese seguro que no había peligro, pero que iba a decírselo en cuanto le fuese posible. Mientras le decía esto último, fue aproximándose a ella, la necesitaba.

- No me gusta que tomes decisiones por los dos, ya te lo dije. ¿Qué estaremos en tu casa? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

- Tengo que explicarle a Alexis y mi madre que estaremos fuera ¡un mes!... ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga? ¿por teléfono? Quiero verlas antes de irnos. Y si aparezco solo en casa hoy ¿No crees que se extrañaran? además, prometí a Gates no dejarte ni un segundo sola… me encomendó esa misión… no dejarte sola.

Se acercó más aún a ella, que le miraba con los labios apretados. Cogió con su dedo índice y corazón la barbilla de ella, aproximándola hacia su cara y a escasos milímetros de juntar sus labios a los suyos le dijo:

- Te quiero Kate. No quiero perderte, no voy a permitirlo, y si te enfadas conmigo, hazlo, pero ni voy a esconderte nada, ni voy a dejarte sola otra vez, y si tengo que tomar decisiones por los dos, lo haré te guste o no y confió que tu harás lo mismo si fuese necesario.

De nuevo las palabras de Rick arreglaban el lio que se había montado en su mundo, dándole fuerzas y apoyo para seguir adelante. Ella cerró la escasa distancia entre sus bocas, y tomó la iniciativa en un lento y sensual beso en el que Richard se perdió dejándose guiar por ella, y la dejó tomar el mando absoluto, dejando que le quitase la camisa y desabrochase su cinturón, que le empujase sobre la cama tumbándole sobre su espalda y cuando ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis y comenzó a pasear su boca desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el decidió que ya era el momento de intervenir e introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta de ella….

Un par de horas después, Kate cerraba su maleta y se preparaban para ir a la casa de Richard. Pattinson les esperaba fuera, y les llevó hasta allí, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho en el apartamento de Kate, quedándose fuera tras la puerta y les dijo que estaría allí hasta la mañana siguiente. Castle quiso entregarle unas llaves, por si tenía que ir al baño, pero Pattinson se negó, tenía un compañero que llegaría en un rato y entre ambos se las apañarían para relevarse. Castle insistió, pero Kate le dijo que no insistiese, él no entendía las razones de la policía para actuar así.

No dijo nada a Martha ni a Alexis del agente que estaba fuera, al fin y al cabo, ellas no saldrían de casa esa noche y ellos saldrían de casa pronto y era absurdo preocuparlas. A ellas no les extrañó que quisieran salir de vacaciones. Después de tanto tiempo juntos pero separados ese viaje a Londres sería como dijo Alexis "una luna de miel anticipada", provocando que Kate se ruborizase y la sonrisa de su padre que dijo:

- Siii – y mientras lo decía perdió su mirada pensando en que futuro momento podría proponerle sin espantarla que se casase con él y a su mente le vinieron las palabras dichas por ella en la boda de Ryan "Quien sabe, a lo mejor a la tercera va la vencida" y una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara

- Richard, querido – insistió su madre – te estamos hablando… ¿Vuelves de donde quiera que hayas ido?

Mientras Richard iba a hacer su maleta, Alexis y Martha preparaban la cena, Kate se ofreció para ayudarlas, pero Martha le dijo que no era necesario, que se sentase y las diese conversación, o que fuese a supervisar que Richard metía la suficiente ropa interior en su maleta… siempre olvidaba meter esas prendas.

- Será mejor que vaya a asegurarme – les dijo camino de la habitación

Entró en silencio sin que él se diese cuenta, estaba de espaldas, con el armario abierto, revisando con la mirada la ropa. Ella se acercó despacio y se abrazó a su espalda.

- Conseguirás provocarme un ataque al corazón – le dijo sin volverse cogiendo una de sus manos y besándola.

- Exagerado, no te has asustado

- No, pero cuando haces esto mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que acabará saliéndose y dando tumbos por el suelo como un pez fuera del agua– llevó su mano al corazón y ella notó su aceleración

- Vaya… al final voy a provocar un asesinato perfecto… aunque no será en absoluto premeditado.

Richard se dio la vuelta dentro de sus brazos y la cogió por la cintura, besándola.

- Apuesto a que te han enviado para que te asegures que no se me olvida la ropa interior.

- Y yo apuesto a que siempre se te olvida a propósito no llevarla…

- Hum… veo que me conoce mejor de lo que yo pensaba inspectora… - remarcó la palabra, dando a entender que volvía a ser inspectora.

Le ayudó a hacer su maleta, entre risas y conversaciones pícaras sobre la ropa interior de él, y cuando Martha les llamó para cenar, se separaron de su abrazo y sus besos y salieron de la mano hacia la sala.

Durante la cena, Alexis le dijo a su padre que aprovechando que él no estaría en Nueva York, iría a Los Ángeles para pasar unos días con su madre y disfrutar de California. El asintió encantado, no porque le hiciese ilusión que fuese a pasar unos días con Meredith y su locura, si no porque si él estaba en cierto peligro, mejor mantener también alejada a su hija de allí.

Kate vio su reacción y entendió lo que pasaba por su mente. Luego hablaría con él, y con Gates. ¡Gates! Había dicho que pasaría a traerle su placa y su arma. Decidió mandarle un mensaje para que le avisase al móvil cuando estuviese fuera, no quería que Martha y Alexis se enterasen de nada.

Se despidieron después de recoger la cena. Ellos se irían pronto y no se despertarían para despedirse y tanto Martha como Alexis subieron a sus habitaciones. Kate respiró, si Gates aparecia ahora ellas no se enterarían… y como si su mente fuese leída, Gates llamaba al móvil de Kate. Estaba fuera, con Pattinson.

Ambos salieron a recibirla, y Gates le entregó su placa y su arma. Kate acarició su placa sonriendo. La decisión estaba tomada.

- Castle, recuerde su misión – le dijo Gates provocando la sonrisa de él – inspectora, tengan mucho cuidado. Les prometo que les traeré de vuelta antes de un mes.

Kate contuvo una sonrisa. Era una buena promesa, pero difícil de cumplir. Era una batalla tan larga…

Richard la cogió en brazos por sorpresa.

- Vamos a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo

- ¿A dormir? – le dijo ella tomando su oreja y acariciándola entre sus dedos

- Wow inspectora, eres insaciable – le dijo enfatizando la frase – ya veremos que se nos ocurre hasta que te entre el sueño….

** GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI... MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.**


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah seguía sin poder dormir. Cada vez que se metía en la cama, cientos de imágenes de la casa de Smith venían a su mente, buscaba y buscaba entre todas, pero seguía sin encontrar una pequeña traza, la chispa que detonase la solución de ese caso. Las imágenes iban y venían, su mente era como una gran pantalla táctil que manejaba a su antojo ampliando sectores, pasando a la siguiente, volviendo a la anterior… Nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que se le estaba escapando? Seguro que encontraba algún detalle perdido en alguna parte, una pared, un pequeño rincón, una puerta… al fin y al cabo también encontró una buena pista en la pata de la mesa del despacho… se sentía muy cansada… pensando en la grasa que encontró en la mesa del despacho, volvió a esa imagen, la mesa repleta de papeles, "contabilidad doméstica", recordó… bostezó de nuevo… la imagen iba y venía, las facturas empezaron a moverse, volaban convirtiéndose en mariposas, un resguardo de envío de USPS apareció de entre el resto convirtiéndose en una mariposa blanca, y el logo azul de la empresa de correos, se fueron transformando en dos grandes círculos, eran como ojos, unos ojos increíblemente bonitos, eran los ojos de Anthony, se dejo llevar por ellos, viajando entre la vigilia y el sueño, flotando dulcemente y quedándose dormida…

A las cinco y media de la mañana sonaba la alarma de Richard. Le costó reaccionar, ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? Qué demonios... eran las cinco y media ¿Qué horas eran esas de sonar? Le preguntó vía telemática al despertador, se le debió ir el dedo cuando configuró la alarma… ¿Qué tenía que hacer hoy? De pronto su cuerpo, como accionado por un resorte, levantó su tronco y se quedó sentado en la cama… Se iba a Londres, con Kate. Miró a su lado. No estaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿No habría cambiado de opinión y habría ido a por el senador? Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, quedándose sin aire por segundos. ¿Se habría encaminado ella solita hacia su muerte? ¿Por qué se les ocurriría decir quien estaba detrás de todo? Saltó de la cama, tendría que llamar a Gates, le echaría una buena charla, le encomendó no separarse de ella ni un segundo… entró como una bala en el baño, abriendo la puerta descontroladamente, haciendo que esta se le escapase y chocase contra la pared, dando un golpe.

- Por Dios Richard, vas a despertar a todo el mundo ¿No eres capaz de aguantarte un poquito a que yo salga para hacer pipí? – le cariñosamente como si hablase con un bebé

- Te quiero Kate –dijo él abriendo la puerta de la ducha y cogiendo su cara para darle un beso.

- ¡Castle! ¡Fuera de mi ducha ahora mismo! – le gritó mientras le apuntaba con la alcachofa de la ducha empezaba a mojarle la cara y él tuvo que apartarse, el agua le entraba en los ojos y la boca.

- ¡Beckett! ¡Mira lo que estas haciendo, me estas empapando!

- Tú te lo has buscado, ¡he dicho fuera! – el la miró entornando los ojos y le arrebató la alcachofa de la ducha, volviendo a colocarla sobre el soporte mientras que el agua comenzaba a caer sobre el cuerpo de ella. En ese momento, dejándose llevar, la abrazó contra su cuerpo y la beso, el agua caía sobre sus caras. Y cuando ella empezó a corresponder el beso, él se separó dejándola con la boca abierta, dio un paso hacía atrás y salió cerrando tras de si la puerta y sonriendo sin que ella lo viese.

- Perdona- le dijo desde fuera- me asusté, pensaba que habías ido tras el gobernador…

Ella no estaba oyendo su explicación, su mente viajaba cegada por el deseo que acababa de despertar al contacto de sus pieles mojadas, y la confusión que le había causado él saliendo de allí cuando ella ya había bajado por completo su guardia.

Cuando salió del baño, él la esperaba en la cocina, con el café preparado. No se había molestado en cerrar su bata, y le veía la ropa interior mojada, al igual que su pelo. Ella no le dijo nada, aún estaba confundida. Él la sonrió como si no hubiese pasado nada, y apartándole el pelo de su cuello deposito sabiamente un suave beso en su nuca.

- Mientras desayunas y te vistes, voy a tomar una ducha. Nos queda poco tiempo.

Ella asintió en silencio, mientras le veía alejarse por la sala hacía su despacho camino de la ducha. Cogió su café y se lo llevo a los labios, y por un momento pensó en seguirle y acabar (o empezar) lo que minutos antes había pasado… les esperaban para ir a Londres… y desistió.

- Tocada de nuevo –musitó Castle sonriendo cuando entró en su habitación – ya queda menos.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, entraban en el coche de Pattinson y ponían rumbo al aeropuerto. Allí, con la puntualidad inglesa propia de Harry, ella y su familia esperaban la llegada de Kate y Richard, en una pequeña sala de espera.

Kate vio a lo lejos a Harry, observaba con interés por encima de los hombros de Jimmy y los de un niño, que debía ser Alexander. Les señaló avanzando hacía ellos y Richard y Pattinson la siguieron. Cuando Harry advirtió su presencia, miró a Kate sonriendo. Kate volvió a sentir que era una sonrisa sincera y pensó que se iba a llevar muy bien con ella. Se saludaron mientras Jimmy y Alexander seguían a lo suyo, Castle se asomó por entre los hombros de ambos. Kate miró al chico, tenía los mismos ojos de la madre, y el pelo oscuro del padre.

- ¡Mortal Kombat! Moooooooooola –exclamó Castle- ¿estáis jugando en línea? Pues te esta dando una buena paliza ¿eh Jimmy? – río Castle – yo también he traido mi PSP, podemos hacer un combate los tres…

- Bien, yo pensaba que viajaría con dos niños – dijo Harry a Kate– pero veo que tu traes un tercero

- No lo sabes tu bien… ¿crees que podemos ponernos en marcha?

- Oh si, eso lo tengo totalmente controlado, observa

Harry se acercó y se agacho entre Jimmy y Alexander arrebatándoles de las manos las PSP, ante la mirada atónita de Castle, se incorporó y volviendo hacia la divertida Kate dijo sin inmutarse:

- Andando

- ¡Oh Harry! ¡Venga ya! Siempre haces lo mismo – se quejó Jimmy

- Mama iba ganado yo

- Ya jugaréis en el avión, y siempre que hagas primero tus tareas de hoy –le dijo tajante

- Tu debes de ser Alexander – le dijo Castle al niño tendiéndole la mano – yo soy Richard Castle

- Brandon señor – y le apretó la mano con fuerza

- ¿Brandon? – Castle interrogó a Jimmy- creí que habías dicho…

- Deformación profesional, amigo – contestó Jimmy – Brandon, Alexander Brandon- aclaró orgulloso.

Un par de horas más tarde, mientras el Falcón 900 se deslizaba suavemente sobre el océano Atlántico, Richard soltó la mano de Kate, que dormía con el asiento reclinado hacía atrás y se levantó para estirar las piernas.

El avión tenía capacidad para una docena de personas, con grandes y cómodos sillones y mesas que podían moverse fácilmente con el fin poder mantener reuniones de trabajo, trabajar en un portátil o simplemente relajarse y dormir.

Mas atrás, Harry sentada junto a Alexander tenían sobre la mesa un despliegue de libros, cuadernos y bolígrafos de diferentes colores y ella supervisaba de cerca la tarea del niño. A su mente vinieron nostálgicas las imágenes de una pequeña Alexis a la que él ayudaba con sus deberes. ¿Volvería a hacerlo de nuevo algún día con otro hijo?.. Jimmy, más alejado de ellos, dormía profundamente con el asiento totalmente estirado.

- ¿Qué tal va eso campeón? – le preguntó casi en un susurro Castle

- Bien, en un rato acabaré y podremos jugar si quieres – le contestó esperando una afirmación

- Te costará ganarme.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó Harry

- Duerme, igual que él – dijo señalando con la mirada a Jimmy

- Esta agotado – aclaró ella – seguiros durante estos días tiene sus consecuencias – le dijo sonriendo

- Voy a por un café ¿queréis que os traigan algo?

- Una coca-cola por favor– pidió el niño

- De eso nada – cortó Harry – llegaremos de noche y te irás a directo a dormir, puedes tomar un zumo si quieres. ¿Podrias pedir un té para mi por favor?

- Eso esta hecho – y Castle volvió sobre sus pasos para buscar a la auxiliar de vuelo.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando la auxiliar de vuelo les informó que iba a servirles la comida, Castle le pidió a Alexander que parasen el juego para comer y fue a despertar a Kate. Se sentó a su lado y se lo tomó con tranquilidad, ella dormía sobre su costado derecho, con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas. Su expresión era dulce, tranquila. Observó toda su cara, deteniéndose en todos los detalles, el pequeño lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, que apenas se veía entre las pestañas, el de su mejilla izquierda, algo más grande y que desde el primer día que la vio supo que le encantaría besar, y vaya si lo hizo cuando días después le regalo su libro... Aún no podía creerse que estuviesen así.

Decidió besar de nuevo ese lunar, acercó los labios suavemente y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por su mejilla, notó como ella cambiaba de respiración, besó su nariz, decidió pasar por sus ojos y su frente y cuando le tocó turno a la oreja, en un susurro para despertarla despacio le dijo un "te quiero" al que le siguió un "y yo a ti" inmediato, porque ella estaba despierta desde el primer beso y se recreaba alargando ese momento.

Harry les dijo que no iba a despertar a Jimmy. Estos días atrás él apenas había dormido, y cuando lo hacía no era profundamente. Prefería dejarle dormir y estaba segura que cuando llegasen a casa, no le costaría en absoluto volver a dormirse. Le conocía bien, podía estar durante varios días despierto y dormir después veinte horas seguidas recuperando el ritmo como si nada.

Se sentaron los cuatro, colocando los asientos frente a frente y la auxiliar les sirvió la comida. Charlaron sobre Londres, Kate no había estado nunca. Richard si, pero siempre habían sido viajes rápidos y tan sólo conocía de pasada la ciudad. Richard bromeando, le dijo a Alexander que debía hacerles de guía en Londres, dado que desde que nació, todos los años pasaba al menos un mes en la cuidad de su madre, pero él se disculpo, esta vez iría con su abuelo a su casa de la campiña, cerca de Oxford. Harry les explicó que dada la situación sería mejor así, ella quería que el niño conociese Inglaterra, sus costumbres, su historia, y por su puesto, que estuviese con su abuelo. Algún día heredaría su titulo y debía conocer sus deberes. "Seré marqués" dijo Alexander riendo, pero seré policía como mis padres, aseguró.

Después de comer Richard y Alexander mantenían una batalla armados con sus respectivas PSP, y sentados lo más lejos del teniente, que seguía durmiendo en la misma posición. Kate y Harry tomaban café y té respectivamente y Kate no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Por qué elegiste ser policía?

- Rebeldía – contestó ella sin pensarlo – estaba harta de que mi vida estuviese guiada por las normas y el protocolo de la tradición noble inglesa. Nunca he tenido vocación, yo estudie Geología y gracias a los contactos de mi padre trabajaba en el Museo de Ciencias de Londres. Acabé la universidad y me casé, dejé de trabajar obligada y volví a estudiar, esta vez informática, me especialice en seguridad. Cuando me separé, mi padre me tenía preparado un puesto en una fundación, y me rebelé. Uno de mis compañeros de clase iba a hacer el acceso para el SI10 y trabajar en la policía necesitaban informáticos, y no lo pensé más, aprobé, mi padre se horrorizó y casi me deshereda, mi marido, aunque estaba separada, me amenazó, fue divertido, me gusto esa sensación. Y resulta que me apasionó el trabajo y me quedé.

- Vaya… curiosa historia… ¿y como acabaste en Nueva York?

- ¿Tu que crees? – le dijo mirando hacía Jimmy – Le mandaron a Londres. Mi compañero acababa de dejar el cuerpo, y me lo asignaron como castigo, no para mi, si no para él. Mi jefe le quiso bajar los humos asignándole una mujer como compañera. Era insufrible. Rudo, frívolo, impredecible, temerario, actuaba por instinto, y yo soy todo lo contrario… chocábamos continuamente, hasta me plantee abandonar. Pero como equipo: funcionaba. Y al final la física ganó, los polos opuestos se atraen, después de tres años nos sinceramos y bueno… me rebelé de nuevo contra las normas, en Inglaterra no se puede ser policía y ser pareja, me propuso ir a Nueva York… y seguimos discutiendo en el trabajo, pero eso hace que sea más interesante la llegada a casa.

Kate pensó en toda la historia. Era curioso. Tenía cierta similitud con la suya. Y les funcionaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? – le preguntó Harry – si Gates se sorprendió tanto cuando se lo confirmamos es porque no lleváis demasiado – Kate reclinó su cabeza hacía atrás buscando como decirlo

- Llevamos trabajando juntos cuatro años… pero en realidad… - lo pensó y lo soltó sin más – desde el viernes.

- Ah! – dijo sorprendida – bueno, eso son un montón de horas…

- Bueno, eso es otra forma de verlo… - sonrió Kate

- Se nota que estáis muy compenetrados, no dais la apariencia de ser una pareja reciente – afirmó tajante.

Kate la miró. Cuatro años buscándose, esquivándose, respetándose, apoyándose… la verdad es que si, tanto tiempo al final habían servido para conocerse a la perfección, llegar donde estaban y no huir nunca más el uno del otro. Miró hacia Richard, que reía entusiasmado, le miró por largo tiempo, ensimismada, era todo lo que había buscado, más de lo que pensaba encontrar, atento, dulce, paciente, comprensivo... Y estaba ahí. Él levantó la vista, como si su pensamiento le hubiese llegado, sus ojos se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron. Y además, pensó, le encantaba su físico.

Llegaron a Londres según lo previsto. En el mismo aeropuerto les esperaba una sorpresa. Gordon, el inspector jefe, estaba allí, esperándoles. Harry sonrió en cuanto le vio y se encaminó hacía el abriendo los brazos.

- Jefe! – chilló Jimmy para molestarle - ¿Ha venido a buscarnos porque está encantado de volver a tener bajo su mando al mejor policía que ha tenido nunca y me echaba de menos?

- Desde luego que si – contestó él – Harry ha dejado el listón tan alto que nadie más ha podido alcanzarla. Alexander lástima que me jubilo pronto, tu quizá si pudieses superarla.

- Yo también le he echado de menos jefe – le dijo riendo Jimmy – ha engordado y cada vez está mas calvo- le dijo para provocarle.

- He venido a dejarte claro que estas bajo mis órdenes James. A la mínima te requiso el arma, ceso la colaboración y te mando de vuelta a la gran manzana de una patada en el trasero.

Hicieron las presentaciones, Gordon le dijo a Kate que tenía muy buenos informes de ella, y que esperaba que durante los días que estuviese en Londres, accediese a colaborar con ellos y que esperaba que el disparo fácil de Jimmy se limitase sólo a él y no al resto de policías neoyorquinos.

- Gracias señor – le contestó ella – me encantaría ser útil.

- En cuanto a usted, sr Castle, lo siento, aquí no permitimos asesores, pero es usted responsabilidad de mis agentes, y por tanto no se separará de ellos – Castle asintió, no entendía muy bien que quería decir con eso, pero en conjunto daba la sensación que de vacaciones, no venían…

Fueron a la casa de Harry en coches oficiales. A ambos les sorprendió el palacete propiedad de Harry. Ahora entendían lo del "ala norte". Era una casa de tres plantas, de estilo Victoriano. La casa tenía las luces encendidas, y cuando fueron a entrar, la puerta se abrió y un hombre uniformado saludo a Harry:

- Bienvenida, Lady Harriet

- Hola Thomas, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tienes un aspecto estupendo y me alegro mucho de verte –le dijo dándole un abrazo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh, su padre me dijo que venía con unos amigos, he querido supervisar que todo esta como debe.

- No tenías que haberte molestado Thomas, tenías que estar descansando, ya tienes bastante con el viejo para estar pendiente de mí.

- No es una molestia, es un placer.

Harry les llevó hasta su habitación. Estaba en la tercera planta. Tal y como ella les dijo, tendrían intimidad, ellos se alojaban en la segunda planta. A Kate le pareció mejor que un hotel. Por fuera la casa era de un estilo, pero por dentro, la decoración era práctica y moderna. La habitación enorme, con baño dentro, Harry revisó que todo estaba como ella había ordenado que preparasen y les enseñó donde estaba todo lo que necesitarían, mantas, toallas, mando de la tv, instrucciones del jacuzzi.

- Bueno, bienvenidos a Londres. Ya sabéis donde esta la cocina, ahora ninguno tenemos hambre, pero el desfase horario… Thomas me ha dicho que ha dejado comida preparada en la nevera. Estáis en vuestra casa, lo único que no podéis hacer es salir sin nosotros, y esto si que es una orden.

- No te preocupes – dijo Richard – yo lo único que quiero es tomar una ducha y dormir, la noche Londinense no me atrae por el momento.

- Que descanséis, si necesitáis cualquier cosa…

- Gracias Harry – contestó Kate aún sorprendida ante ese miembro de la nobleza británica.

Richard la abrazó en cuanto Harry salió de la habitación. Habían pasado muchas horas en el avión y le encantaba volver estar solos.

- Necesito ducharme, estoy agarrotado.

- Bien, colocaré mi ropa. ¿Deshago tu maleta mientras te duchas?

- ¿Lo harías?

- Claro – le dijo besándole – ve a ducharte, después lo haré yo.

Una hora después ambos se metían en la cama y buscaban la posición para dormir lo más pegado posible el uno al otro. Como en los últimos días, Richard la abrazaba por la espalda, apretándola hacía él, temiendo que pudiese escaparse. Él estaba rendido, tardó unos minutos en dormirse. Kate notó como cambiaba su respiración. Ella había dormido en el avión, y no tenía sueño. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que acomodarse al horario.

Pensó en su conversación con Harry. Llevaban juntos mucho tiempo, tenían un hijo, seguían trabajando juntos… y se quedó dormida mientras pensaba que no todo era tan complicado… tal vez en unos años ellos también estarían en la misma situación.


	17. Chapter 17

Despertó intentando saber donde estaba, aunque precisamente no era eso lo que realmente le importaba. Ella estaba entre sus brazos y eso era suficiente, daba igual donde, cuando, como y porque, "todo" lo que no fuese ella, "todo" lo demás, le daba igual, podría afrontarlo… se corrigió: "podrían afrontarlo" .Ambos. Juntos.

Dejó de abrazarla para mirar su reloj, eran las siete de la mañana. Volvió a abrazarla como si esos segundos hubiesen sido años. En Nueva York si no se equivocaba eran las dos de la mañana. Pensó en Alexis, estaría durmiendo ¿o tal vez había salido la muy pilla aprovechando que él no estaba?, descartó ese pensamiento, en parte aliviado y en parte pensando su hija no era capaz de saltarse una norma. Eso sí, su madre si, podría estar ahora destrozando su casa, ufs… y Alexis se iría a Los Ángeles pronto. ¿Y si a su regreso tuviese que redecorar toda la casa porque la hubiese destrozado? Bueno, quizá a Kate no le gustaba la decoración actual y sería una excusa perfecta… Mejor no pensar, tendría que confiar en Martha.

Se apretó más contra ella, y la atrajo hacía él, colocando con su mano entre sus pechos. Encontró la suave arruga entre ellos y la acarició con el dedo índice esa marca, la que aquella bala había dejado un año atrás. Ella sin despertarse agarró su mano entrecruzando los dedos y él apartó el tirante de la camiseta y la besó en el hombro. Le sorprendió que no se despertase. Él se despertaba cada vez que la notaba moverse, excepto la noche anterior cuando se levantó y él no se enteró. ¿Qué estaría soñando si le había cogido así la mano? Volvió a besar su hombro, aprovechando para oler su piel. Al acercar su nariz, podía sentir la calidez que despedía, ese olor tan dulce que le volvía loco y la suavidad en sus labios al besarla. No quería moverse de allí jamás. Y se quedó dormido.

Minutos antes, ella soñaba… caminaba descalza sintiendo el césped rozando sus pies. No sabía a donde iba, y no notaba que eso le importase demasiado, simplemente tendría que caminar, ya llegaría a alguna parte. El sol calentaba su espalda. Se sentía muy a gusto, aliviada. En su sueño, mientras andaba, se percató de su presencia en su espalda, él andaba hacía ella sonriendo, y al llegar a su lado la abrazó por la espalda y ella se apretó contra él, dejándose invadir por una sensación de seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, justo desde que su mundo se tambaleo y perdió a su madre. Sintió su abrazo y como su mano acariciaba entre sus pechos, advirtió como su dedo exploraba su cicatriz, invadiéndola una sensación de calor, sin duda por el amor con él que lo hacía, sintió sus labios en su hombro y le tomó la mano, aferrándose a ella y sujetándole contra su pecho, para que él supiese que no debía alejarse de allí ni un solo instante, siguió soñando con aquel abrazo y con las caricias que causaban el solo roce de sus pieles.

En el mismo instante, a más de seis mil kilómetros de distancia, en su cama en Nueva York, Sarah volvía a tener aquel sueño en el que las facturas se volvían mariposas, y una de ellas, un recibo del servicio postal, con su logo azul, se convertía en una bella mariposa con dos grandes círculos azules en las alas, que echaba a volar y cuando Sarah la perseguía, esos círculos se convertían en los ojos de Anthony….

Por su parte Gates, miraba desde la cama un punto fijo de su habitación, sin realmente ver nada. Las escasas luces de la calle iluminaban lo suficiente como para adivinar mobiliario y dibujar sombras. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de vencer antes de un mes. Si Beckett necesitaba vengar la muerte de su madre, ella necesitaba vengar la del reguero de víctimas que suponía ese caso. Además, tenían que limpiar el NYPD actual. Era curioso como los mismos policías odiaban a los de asuntos internos. No lo entendían. Ellos son los encargados de protegerles de ellos mismos. Ser policía en cualquier lugar del mundo, implica una responsabilidad enorme, tratar con todo tipo de gentuza dispuesta a todo por conseguir lo mismo: dinero y poder… cuantos policías habían sucumbido ante el dinero y el poder dejando de lado sus principios y su vocación y aliándose con los delincuentes para conseguirlo, cuantos policías habían pasado del bando bueno al malo, habían sido víctimas consentidas de los tipos a los que deberían perseguir… y para eso estaban ellos, para evitarlo. Pero no les entendían. Les veían como enemigos. Pensó en Beckett. Cuando la suspendió fue por su bien. En parte para evitar que metiese la pata, su ceguera de venganza no la dejaba ver con claridad. Y en parte porque sabía que la frustración de no poder dar con el culpable, agotaría su paciencia, y bien podía sucumbir a la desidia y la dejadez, desmotivarse y caer del lado equivocado. Había visto antes excelentes agentes que acababan en el lado equivocado por eso mismo. Un mes. Les había prometido un mes y no se veía capaz de acabar con aquel lio en tan poco tiempo.

El reloj marcaba las nueve y media. El movimiento dos plantas más abajo provocaba que un aroma delicioso subiese hasta la tercera planta, sacándoles de sus sueños. Richard despertó primero, durante su sueño Kate había rodado sobre su espalda y ahora estaba frente a él, aún dormida, pero despertando lenta y suavemente. Él no quería perderse como despertaba. Dobló su codo sobre la almohada y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, esperando a ser un espectador privilegiado en los próximos minutos.

Ella arrugó la nariz, sin duda notaba el mismo olor a comida que él. Sus labios dibujaban una sutil sonrisa apenas distinguible para otra persona, pero no para él. Para cualquier otra persona aquello no seria una sonrisa, pero después de cuatro años observando esa cara seria, eso era sin duda una sonrisa. De repente abrió los ojos un segundo, volviéndolos a cerrar y tragando saliva. Él sonrió, iba a despertar. Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez duraron un poco más abiertos, parpadeó un par de veces y los volvió a cerrar. Sus labios ahora, dibujaron una sonrisa distinguible para todo el mundo.

- Mmmmuenos días Rick – musitó y comenzó a estirar todo su cuerpo –mmmmm

- Buenos días mi amor- contestó él no perdiéndose ni un segundo

- Mmmm ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Aprendo. Tomo notas de cómo despiertas.

- ¿Para que? ¿Vas a escribirlo en tu nueva novela? – le dijo con los ojos ya completamente abiertos.

- De momento creo que voy a cambiarte el nombre, en vez de Kate - dijo gracioso- te voy a llamar Kat (Nota: pronunciado igual que cat, gato)

Ella arrugó los labios y la nariz, no le entendía.

- Eres una felina estirándose tras su siesta…. –le aclaró y ella le dedicó una sonrisa

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y a ti como te llamo? ¿ratoncito? – metió su dedo bajo el elástico de su bóxer, y lo paseó de un lado al otro arrastrándolo premeditadamente y rozando su tripa al hacerlo, provocándole que la encogiese.

- Wow… haces eso y yo… - ella tiró del elástico separándolo de su cuerpo

- Arriba Rick, creo que nos esperan – y soltó el elástico y el dio un respingo

- No puedes hacer esto – protestó el intentando retenerla en su huida fuera de la cama

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Soy el gato no? Pues yo diré cuando quiero jugar con mi ratón.

Richard siguió quejándose mientras se ponía un pijama. Kate se puso un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera mientras le seguía haciendo de rabiar y bajaron por las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Jimmy y Alexander, en pijama, estaban sentados en una mesa mirando la televisión, Harry junto al fuego cocinaba una gran sartén de huevos revueltos. Kate la miró, era gracioso que fuese la hija de un marqués, allí delante de la sartén, con sus vaqueros rotos y una sudadera gris con las mangas cortadas por el codo y una talla más grande de lo que debería…

- Buenos días – dijeron Kate y Richard al entrar

- Buenos días chicos ¿habéis dormido bien?

- Si, todo perfecto – dijo Kate mirando a Richard y cayendo que realmente no sabía si él había dormido o no.

- Castle – le dijo Jimmy – hemos visto anunciado en la TV que esta noche tienes una entrevista, tendrás que decirnos hora, lugar, duración… no irás solo.

- Llámame Rick. Si, es verdad, y es en directo. Luego miro mi correo en el portátil y os confirmo los datos.

- ¿A que esperáis para sentaros a desayunar? – preguntó Harry – esto ya esta listo.

Se sentaron en la mesa, y se miraron comprobando lo que quería decir "un desayuno inglés". Además de la gran fuente de huevos revueltos que Harry dejaba sobre la mesa, había otras con bacon, salchichas, tomates cortados por la mitad y asados, champiñones, tostadas, cereales, bollitos de canela, una cafetera humeante, té y zumo de naranja.

- Esto asusta – dijo Richard - ¿es la comida o el desayuno?

- Bienvenidos a Inglaterra – dijo Alexander riendo – en Nueva York no desayunamos así, sólo cuando venimos aquí… mamá y sus manías

Todos se echaron a reír. Harry recriminó a Alexander por renegar de sus orígenes. Y les aclaró que tenían que vivir Inglaterra con sus costumbres, o no sacarían lo mejor de ese viaje. Era algo tarde para un desayuno así, pero el desfase horario… Les eximió de tener que comer todo.

Tras desayunar y vestirse, se reunieron en el salón.

- El padre de Harry vendrá a por Alexander sobre la una – dijo Jimmy

- ¿Sobre la una papa? – dijo Alexander sonriendo

- Esta bien, a la una con total y absoluta puntualidad inglesa, es decir, en cuanto el segundero llegue a las doce llamará a la puerta, ya veréis – y padre e hijo se echaron a reír

- Basta – dijo Harry recriminándoles que se riesen, su padre estaba orgulloso de ser tan puntual.

- Vaaaaale – continuó Jimmy – cuando Alexander se vaya con su abuelo, iremos a comer y hemos quedado con Gordon para papeleo sobre nuestras armas y contarle como vamos a actuar. Como vamos a estar en casa, supongo que nos asignará vigilancia, esta noche ha estado una patrulla dando vueltas, pero supongo que el jefe querrá ser más discreto.

- Aquí tengo el correo de donde será la entrevista – dijo Richard.

- ¿Kate va contigo? – preguntó Jimmy

- Bueno, no veo que ponga que puedo llevar acompañante… dejar que lea, no es un programa con público, supongo que será mejor que no vengas ¿Kate?

- Por mi bien. Si es en directo prefiero verte en la TV… dicen que la TV engorda y pienso criticarte después- Richard la miró, recordando que Gates le había dicho que no se separase de ella, y Jimmy captó la mirada

- No te preocupes Rick, tío, Kate estará aquí conmigo. Harry te acompañará a ti, ella tiene placa británica y vía libre para entrar donde quiera – Richard asintió.

- ¿A que hora tendremos que estar allí? - intervino Harry y Richard volvió a su correo.

- A las ocho, el programa empezará a las diez menos cuarto. Hay que prepararse primero para maquillaje y hablar con el presentador para aprobar las preguntas. Durará cuarenta y cinco minutos, me entretendrán después de nuevo en maquillaje y despedida del equipo y suponen que a las once estaremos fuera.

- Calculo que tardaremos media hora en llegar a los estudios – dijo Harry – tendremos que salir de aquí a las siete y media, y volveremos si todo es correcto, a las once y media. Cuatro horas.

- Bien. Pues Kate, tu y yo, si te apetece podemos salir a dar un paseo, cenar algo en algún pub y que vayas conociendo Londres y volver a tiempo para que veas la entrevista, o si lo prefieres nos quedaremos aquí. Como tú quieras.

A Richard le molestó la propuesta de Jimmy. Venían para estar juntos y justo la primera noche ¿le decía que fuesen a un pub? Tras el celoso instante inicial, lo pensó mejor. Era su trabajo y era amable ofreciendo a Kate hacer de ese momento de vigilancia algo más llevadero, él también estaría lejos de Harry.

- Creo que deberías aceptar e ir a cenar a un pub. A mi me gustó la primera vez que vine, y debo decirte que no llevaba guía – le dijo a Kate – eso si, prometerme que volveremos los cuatro en otro momento.

- ¿Crees que pienso quedarme metido en esta casa un mes mirándoos? – le dijo Jimmy – creo que lo único que me gusta de este país es la cerveza… y tú por supuesto cariño – se apresuró a decirle mientras agarraba a Harry de la mano temiendo que ella dijese lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca…

Todos rieron. Kate aceptó ir con Jimmy pensando en lo extraño de la situación: dos polis Neoyorkinos de incógnito en un pub Londinense… Pensó en la otra pareja, ellos no desentonarían tanto, un miembro de la nobleza británica con un adinerado escritor americano…

Atentos al reloj para comprobar la puntualidad, todos excepto Harry rieron al oír sonar el timbre a las 13:00 ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos. Conocieron a Lord Winfield, quien confesó haber leído los libros de Richard, pero sin que le gustasen los de la saga de Nikki Heat, y miró a su hija cuando lo dijo, dando a entender que la identificaba con ella. Les pareció un caballero bastante afable, dado que se habían dejado llevar por la opinión de Jimmy y tenían su propia y estirada versión en mente. Les sorprendió la familiaridad con la que se trataban Jimmy y él, habían imaginado que sus caracteres chocaban. Se despidieron de Alexander, ambos sentían cariño por el niño, Richard le dio un apretón de manos y cuando ella se agachó junto a él, el niño la dio un beso en la mejilla, pillándola por sorpresa y la dijo:

- Adios Beckett, volveremos a vernos – y le guiñó un ojo.

- Pero bueeeno- dijo Richard – tengo competencia… - y Jimmy sonrió orgulloso.

Después de ir a comer, se presentaron ante Gordon en las oficinas del SI10. Después de varios minutos de re-encuentro con antiguos compañeros, Jimmy y Kate siguieron a una joven, y tuvieron que rellenar y firmar varios documentos, entregar sus armas para que las revisasen y registrasen, posaron para una foto, leyeron un reglamento haciendo un pequeño examen después. Mientras, Harry hablaba con Gordon en el despacho de este, poniéndose al día tras varios años, supuso Richard.

Richard se aburría. Decidió dar un pequeño paseo por aquella oficina. Era como cualquier otra comisaría, aunque en esta no había nadie uniformado, ni el edificio tenía nada que le identificase. Sabía que el SI10 era un cuerpo de élite de Scotland Yard, pero desconocía que trabajasen con tanto sigilo. Observaba todo y tomaba notas, quizá en algún momento podría utilizarlo en algún libro. Para él, cada vivencia era parte también de su trabajo. Descubrió a tres agentes que hablaban sobre un caso, inclinados sobre una mesa en la que había desplegadas fotografías de varias personas, un furgón blindado con las puertas traseras reventadas, un edificio… se acercó más a curiosear y que pasase la larga espera.

Jimmy y Kate acabaron con su examen, tras lo cual les entregaron de nuevo sus armas, y un carnet con sus fotos, y con el que deberían identificarse ante Scotland Yard. Fueron al despacho de Gordon, donde estuvieron hablando con él y con Harry

- Bueno teniente Brandon – le dijo Gordon – estas al mando, ¿necesita apoyo?

- Creo que de momento no será necesario por el día, pero me gustaría contar con vigilancia por la noche, cuando estemos en casa.

- Me sorprende teniente ¿por fin ha madurado y reconoce que no es el guerrero de la luz? Buen trabajo Harry, supongo que es obra suya.

- Gracias señor.

- Bien, Stevens me dijo que quería hablar con ustedes cuando estuviesen aquí. Voy a llamarle y pondremos el altavoz.

Al rato estuvieron hablando con el capitán Stevens y con Gates, que se limitó a preguntar a Beckett como estaba y le recordó que estaba en un programa de intercambio, y cuando se dirigió a Castle, los cuatro policías descubrieron que no habían observado la ausencia del escritor.

Kate saltó de la silla. Gordon, observando la reacción y la cara de pánico de la inspectora, excusó al escritor situándolo en el baño y cortó hábilmente la comunicación, con la excusa de tener que preparar la vigilancia y disponer de poco tiempo, mencionó la diferencia horaria….

Kate salió del despacho buscándole, con el corazón acelerado, esperaba que no hubiese salido a la calle y que si estaba por allí, no estuviese metiéndoles en líos. Jimmy y Harry iban tras ella y un poco más alejado Gordon, que no entendía la preocupación de la Neoyorkina, nadie entraba o salía del edificio del SI10 sin permiso y Castle estaría por allí.

Kate se paró en seco. Los demás se acercaron a ella y observaron la situación.

Castle de pie, gesticulando exageradamente al hablar mientras tres agentes sentados escuchaban atentamente la explicación del escritor sobre como y donde debía estar el dinero de aquel furgón blindado, y sobre la culpabilidad de uno de los agentes que lo custodiaban, razonando incluso cual había sido el motivo por el que ese hombre había decidido robar el dinero del furgón que custodiaba día a día.

- Hace esto mucho – preguntó Jimmy mirándole.

- Continuamente – respondió Kate sin dejar de mirar a Richard – y suele estar bien encaminado –afirmó.

- Chicos, creo que por hoy ya es bastante – dijo Gordon a los tres agentes haciendo que Castle se callase y mirase a Kate pidiéndola silenciosas disculpas – comprobad si el Sr. Castle está en lo cierto, y usted Sr Castle, venga a mi despacho, y ustedes también – les dijo a Kate, Harry y Jimmy dándose la vuelta y encaminándose de vuelta a su despacho.

Los tres agentes se miraron en silencio y Castle se despidió excusándose. Gordon, adivinando la escena gritó sin moverse:

- ¿Quieren mover el trasero y comprobarlo? ¿O tengo que hacerlo yo personalmente?- Y los agentes se levantaron de inmediato.

- Me has dado un buen susto – le dijo Kate cuando se acercó a ella

- Lo siento, me aburría

- Ya hablaremos.

Tras recibir las instrucciones de Gordon y apremiándole dándole la excusa de la entrevista de Castle, pudieron abandonar el edificio. Eran ya las seis de la tarde. Subieron en el Jaguar X de Harry y volvieron a su casa.

Richard tenía que cambiarse para la entrevista y subió a la habitación. Kate se excusó diciendo que tenía que ayudarle a elegir la corbata y subió tras él.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte – pensé que te habías marchado

- No quise hacerlo, me aburría esperando y curiosee un rato ¿Dónde iba a ir sin ti?

Se acercó a él apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Y él la levantó la barbilla para besarla.

- Pórtate bien hoy ¿quieres?, no le des guerra a Harry

- Te lo prometo. Me das envidia ¿sabes? Lo pasarás mejor que yo.

- Solo será hoy ¿no? ¿La editorial te ha fijado más tareas?

- Supongo que dependerá de la audiencia de hoy. Pero espero que no. ¿La verás?

- Claro. Le diré a Jimmy que volvamos a tiempo.

- Voy a cambiarme.

Cuando bajaron Harry estaba esperándole. Ella también se había cambiado, llevaba un elegante pero sencillo traje negro y se había maquillado ligeramente, estaba espléndida. Antes de que Richard se subiese al coche con Harry, Kate le besó y se soltó muy despacio de su mano. Mientras miraba como se alejaban en el coche, Jimmy le dijo:

- Tranquila, tan solo es una entrevista, no le mandas a la guerra, además Harry cuidará de él y es buena.

Kate asintió sin dejar de mirar el coche y escondió su labio inferior. No era lo que pensaba Jimmy, ahora mismo tenía un infundado ataque de celos…

- Bueno Beckett… ¿nos vamos a por esa cerveza?, si llegamos más tarde de las ocho puede que no nos den de cenar.

- Claro –dijo alejando los pensamientos anteriores de su mente - ¿volveremos para ver la entrevista?

- Si es lo que quieres, volveremos, aunque yo no pienso verla ¿eh? – le dijo riendo - ¿te gustan las motos?

Mientras en el Jaguar Harry preguntaba a un alicaído Richard si se encontraba bien, Kate y Jimmy subían a una moto y se encaminaban a la zona más concurrida de Londres.

Entraron en el pub que eligió Jimmy, y un camarero salió de la barra para saludarle con efusividad. Consultó con Kate que era lo que quería y ella le dejó elegir a él.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado antes? – le preguntó directo

Ella recordó las palabras de Harry en el avión, "actuaba por instinto"

- No me apetecía separarme de él.

- ¿Solo es eso? Porque a mi me cabreo bastante ver a Harry largarse con tu escritor – le dijo riendo y sabiendo que había acertado de lleno…

- Me pillaste ¿no? – le dijo sonriendo

- Bueno, son muchos años viendo a la gente mentir… Puedes estar segura que ese tío esta loco por ti, no deberías preocuparte.

- No conoces su historial…

- Puede, pero conozco el mio, y cuando llegó la persona adecuada, el historial se archivó.

- ¿Por qué viniste a Londres?

- ¿Por qué te hiciste policía? No te pega

- Yo he preguntado antes

- Las damas primero

- Venga ya!

Jimmy fijó su mirada y se quedó serio

- Maté a mi compañero – soltó rápidamente y dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

Kate no supo que contestar. Imaginaba mil cosas, pero no esa. Prefirió callar y que él le contase

- Íbamos tras unos traficantes, teníamos un plan montado para hacer una entrega de dinero a cambio de la droga. Cuando se acercó el coche de los traficantes, vi como le hacían una señal y se volvió hacía mí con su arma en la mano. Le grite que no lo hiciese y me apuntó. Le metí una bala en la frente. Stevens me mandó aquí, me dijo que asuntos internos le había estado investigando y que sabía que yo había actuado en defensa propia, pero me sacó de allí. Imagina lo que podría haber pasado de quedarme allí. Me habrían linchado.

Tomó otro trago de su cerveza y ella le imitó con la suya. Jimmy tenía razón, la cerveza era buena.

- Y llegué aquí. Al principio fue duro. Pero esa pequeña inglesita supo como manejarme, me devolvió la confianza y me dejó ser su compañero. El resto supongo que te lo habrá contado ella -Kate rio.

- Me hice policía porque …

- No hace falta que sigas – le cortó rápidamente – cuando me asignan alguien a quien proteger, suelo estudiar su vida para buscar los puntos flojos. Sé lo de tu madre, lo que estudiabas cuando pasó y hasta el nombre del novio que tenías en ese momento.

- Esa información es confidencial ¿Quién te la ha dado? –le dijo ella enfadada

- Conozco una informática especializada en seguridad…. – sonrió el

- Si no te enfadas por haberme metido en tu vida, te puedo enseñar el historial de Ricky – le dijo riendo

- Oh, eso estaría bien

- Descubrirías que tengo razón, ese tío esta loco por ti. Sus estupideces acabaron al poco tiempo de conocerte.

Les trajeron lo que él había pedido para cenar y cenaron hablando y riendo, contándose casos y salieron deprisa cuando descubrieron que la entrevista de Castle estaba a punto de emitirse y ella le había dicho que la vería, aunque confesó a Jimmy que tenía claro como contestaría a todas las preguntas que le hiciesen. Y Jimmy descubrió que tenía razón, cuando minutos después delante del televisor, ella fue contestando pregunta por pregunta, acertando y provocando las risas de ambos.

Cuando Harry y Richard entraron en la casa, se encontraron a Jimmy y a Kate con una cerveza en la mano y riéndose a más no poder mientras ella le contaba anécdotas sobre el escritor. Kate se levantó y fue hacía Richard que la miraba sorprendido. Le cogió de la mano y dio las buenas noches a Harry y Jimmy, y comenzó a subir las escaleras arrastrando a Richard tras ella.

Harry miró a Jimmy, y este encogió los hombros riendo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Richard cuando entraron a su habitación - ¿te has pasado con la cerveza? – le preguntó preocupado

Ella le quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, besándolo con urgencia.

- Kate, escúchame, si te has pasado con la cerveza… yo preferiría que …

- Oh ¡Cierra la boca Castle!

Richard la miró y la elevó por la cintura y ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y mientras la besaba caminaba con ella en brazos hacia la cama.


	18. Chapter 18

En Nueva York, Paula, la representante de Castle recibía una llamada desde la editorial inglesa que tenía los derechos en Londres. El share de la entrevista de Castle que acababa de terminar en la televisión era muy bueno, querían aprovechar el tirón. Le proponían participar en una cena con las veinte primeras personas que habían reservado su último libro en internet. Seria una excelente publicidad, todas eran mujeres, y todas estaban locas por los huesos del escritor y él estaba soltero, cosa que atraía aún más a sus fans. Grabarían durante el sábado y lo emitirían unas semanas después, para dar tiempo a la TV a hacer la publicidad necesaria.

- Mañana veremos las cifras de ventas después de la entrevista, créeme Paula, conozco como funciona esto aumentarán un 25% mínimo durante los próximos días, si explotamos ese feeling, y hacemos esto, verás como en un mes se doblan. No creo que sea una oportunidad que quieras dejar escapar. Piénsalo. Es una buena cifra.

- Tengo que hablar con el Sr. Castle. Esta de viaje privado y no sé si estará dispuesto a hacerlo. Y me temo que en esta ocasión él tiene compañía femenina.

- Eso realmente no importa, tan sólo tendremos que asegurarnos que no se les ve juntos hasta la emisión del programa. Nos jugamos mucho dinero si sale bien. Paula piénsalo y convéncele.

- Veremos. Te llamo cuando tenga una respuesta, sea cual sea.

- Espero impaciente.

Paula miró la hora, las siete y media de la tarde. Sumo cinco horas y le pareció algo tarde para molestarle. Estaría con su inspectora, y mejor no ser ella quien rompiese el momento, necesitaba que Richard siguiese escribiendo y estaba claro que esa mujer era justo lo que él necesitaba para seguir haciéndolo. Ella no solía leer los libros de sus representados, ese no era su trabajo, a ella le importaba como escribía si eso le reportaba beneficios, pero por curiosidad, en los dos últimos años se había puesto al día y había leído todos los libros de Castle. Había notado un cambio en la forma de escribir desde la primera novela basada en Nikki Heat, y entendía que gran parte de su público asiduo fuesen mujeres ¿Qué mujer no se querría identificar con la personalidad e inteligencia de la protagonista? Configuró la alarma de su móvil, para llamarle a las nueve de la mañana hora de Londres, recogió sus cosas y se marchó a su casa.

- ¿Sarah?

- Hola Anthony – dijo ella sonriendo a la pantalla de su ordenador

- Es jueves por la tarde, empieza el fin de semana ¿no? ¿te apetece tomar algo conmigo?

- Claro… ¿me das diez minutos?

- Voy para allí.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos entraban por la puerta de la cervecería más cercana a comisaría. Se sentaron en unos taburetes en la barra y pidieron dos cervezas y vieron por la televisión un partido de baloncesto, ambos empezaron a hablar efusivamente sobre los Knicks. Pasaron un par de horas y distintos temas de conversación, y en un momento, ambos en el más completo silencio, tornaron su mirada más intensa en los ojos contrarios… Sarah se dejó llevar por esos ojos azules, con los que tanto había soñado últimamente, en esas alas de mariposa y en ese recibo de correos… Anthony fue acercándose a ella, quería besarla… Sarah tembló y recobró su mirada habitual…

- Anthony, yo… - le dijo nerviosa – tengo que irme… lo siento.

Anthony se sintió un estúpido. No había entendido que sólo estaba siendo simpática con él. Y él pensando que le gustaba. Se alegró de haberse quedado a centímetros de sus labios, si la hubiese besado quizá todo sería peor.

- Bien. Te acompaño a casa –dijo poniéndose en pie y sacando un billete para dejarlo sobre la barra

- No.

- ¿Cómo?

- Perdona, de verdad, tengo que irme, gracias por todo – le dijo saliendo de la cervecería y dejando a Anthony totalmente hundido.

Odiaba haber tenido que dejarle así. Pero necesitaba urgentemente ir a ver a su abuelo. "Si para Gates era importante, para ella era urgente" se recordó. Anthony la vio correr hacía su coche y se revolvió en la calle dando un puñetazo en la pared.

Kate estaba totalmente tumbada sobre Richard, este la abrazaba sin dejar que se moviese, ella lo había intentado, pero él le dijo que quería que se quedase así, quería acariciarla, su pelo, su espalda…

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado Kate? ¿Me lo vas a contar?

- Oh, nada, no ha pasado nada – dijo esquiva

- ¿Tú has visto como has dado las buenas noches y me has arrastrado hasta aquí? Han debido de alucinar.

- O simplemente habrán pensado que tenía ganas de estar contigo ¿no?

- No es propio de Beckett dejarse llevar así por sus propios deseos…

- Te dije esta mañana que jugaría con mi ratón cuando yo quisiese…

- Me ocultas algo

- Ya estas dejando tu imaginación volar de nuevo.

- ¿Viste la entrevista? – dijo cambiando de tema, se había cerrado en banda y no conseguiría más por el momento.

- Claro.

- ¿Y?

- Todo previsible. Según te preguntaban, yo respondía por ti.

- ¿Algún día te cansaras de saberlo todo y llevar la razón siempre?

- Alguno, pero hoy no.

- Es curioso, pero luego cuando hay que criticar en voz alta, se critica sólo mi ego…

- Lo tuyo es ego, pero yo lo sé todo, al menos sobre ti Rick – dijo girando su cuerpo poniéndose de espaldas en la cama y arrastrándole con ella obligándole a quedar encima apresado por el abrazo de sus largas piernas – y sé que ahora tú quieres esto.

No pudo llevarle la contraria. Se limitó a sujetar sus manos sobre la almohada y empezar a cubrir de besos su cuello…

Sarah conducía a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a la residencia, pasó por delante de la recepcionista soltando un apenas audible "buenas noches" a la carrera. La recepcionista movió la cabeza negativamente. Los residentes no tenían problema de horario para recibir visitas, pero los familiares y amigos de Ben Carter tenían la extraña manía de ir siempre a verle en horarios disparatados. Sarah entró en la habitación de su abuelo, pero no estaba allí. Fue hasta la sala común, quizá estaba jugando a las cartas con alguien… tampoco estaba allí. Sarah se asustó. Salió al jardín, dirigiéndose hasta el banco más alejado y según se acercaba, le divisó allí sentado, pensativo. Su corazón se agitó de alegría. Tenía algo importante que contarle, por fin.

Ben cogió la mano de su nieta.

- Has dado con ello querida. Seguro. Ve a recuperarlo y no digas nada a John, si se enterase que vuelves a la casa de Smith inventa cualquier escusa. Tengo que hablar con Victoria y que lo compruebe. Esa capacidad tuya… es un don. Y ahora deberías de irte. Descansa y espera que te llame.

- Si abuelo

A los cinco minutos de marcharse Sarah, Ben observaba la carretera de acceso a la residencia. Ni un alma detrás de su nieta. Todo bien. Como debía ser si querían triunfar en esto. Marcó el número de Victoria en el móvil desechable y espero respuesta.

- Gates

- ¿Dónde estas?

- En el coche, camino de casa

- Vuela hasta aquí, hay noticias.

- Dame quince minutos.

Victoria colgó nerviosa. Esperaba recibir una llamada así. Algo que les sacase del estancamiento. Pero ahora la cuestión era si las noticias eran buenas o malas. Se alegró por tener a Sarah en esto. Cuanto necesitaba tener aliados. Ojalá y todo se arreglase cuanto antes y pudiese tener también al equipo de Beckett como aliados. No había otra cosa que apreciase más en esta profesión que la lealtad. Dio varias vueltas con el coche por las calles, dibujando un ocho y cerciorándose que no tenía compañía. Tras estar segura que no era así, voló hasta la residencia, provocando de nuevo la desaprobación de la recepcionista, a la que saludo escuetamente y se dirigió directa al jardín, buscando a Ben sentado en su banco de siempre.

- Creo que tenemos una buena pista Victoria – ella suspiró, eran buenas noticias

- ¿Qué ha encontrado Sarah?

- Un recibo de correos, tendrás que comprobarlo, pero puede que Smith fuese hábil y sacase la documentación de su casa temiendo lo que podía pasarle.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Sabemos a quien ha podido enviársela?

- Te sorprenderá

- Ben por Dios, no me hagas sufrir más…

- Se la ha enviado a Ted Grady.

- ¿A quien?

- Ted Grady… por tu cara intuyo que no le conoces

- ¿Debería hacerlo?

- Confieso que yo tampoco se quién era, hasta que Sarah lo ha unido todo.

- ¿Lo vas a compartir viejo zorro o me vas a tener aquí hasta que me jubile como tu? – Ben río.

- Es un periodista del New York Times. Escribe sobre arte, en concreto sobre pintura.

- ¿Crees que se lo habrá enviado a él?... - maldito Smith, pensó, a saber que podía haber hecho un periodista bohemio con esa información, quizá la hubiese destruido.

- Ted Grady es nieto de Joyce Loods – Victoria abrió la boca - Sarah lo sabe porque una compañera suya lo había conocido en una exposición de pintura, no ha querido utilizar a su abuela y le tienen relegado a escribir pequeños artículos apenas sin trascendencia. El recibo le había pasado inadvertido, pero llevaba varios días con una imagen grabada, hasta que se acordó que le había gustado uno de los artículos de Ted sobre un pintor que solo pinta mariposas y lo comprendió todo.

- ¿Y ese recibo está en casa de Smith?

- Si, Sarah irá a recuperarlo.

- Ben… esto es importante, Joyce siempre colaboró con nosotros y se llevaba información de primera mano gracias a eso. Quizá Smith le envió los datos a él confiando que los utilizaría cuando fuese necesario.

- Tienes que averiguar si los tiene, y que tiene pensado hacer con ellos ahora que Smith ha muerto.

Victoria salió de la residencia con la moral renovada. No podía perder tiempo, pero no quería dar pasos en falso que pusiesen sobre aviso al enemigo. Actuaría con cautela. Era importante recuperar esos documentos.

Sarah subió en el ascensor del edificio de Smith. Abrió la puerta de la casa de Smith evitando hábilmente el precinto con el que sus compañeros habían sellado la puerta. Entró en el despacho de Smith y cogió el recibo de correos sonriendo. Lo dobló y guardo en el bolsillo trasero de sus ajustados jeans y salió por donde había entrado, cerciorándose que el precinto estaba como si ella no hubiese entrado nunca. Estaba satisfecha, salvo por haber dejado a Anthony con sus labios casi pegados a los suyos… ya le compensaría…

El francotirador observó desde su escondite a Sarah mientras guardaba el recibo. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Quién era y que hacía allí? Sería mejor seguirla, quizás no fuese nada, pero él tenía tiempo y una orden que cumplir. Esperó a que saliese de la casa para seguirla y averiguar quien era y que era lo que había cogido de allí.

A las siete de la mañana, en Europa, Richard se despertaba con el cosquilleo de unos besos sobre su espalda y el olor a desayuno inglés subiendo desde la cocina.

- Deberíamos bajar – le dijo Kate cuando le vio despierto – anoche creo que no fui muy cortés secuestrándote y dejándoles allí.

- Ajajá! Reconoces tu culpabilidad ¿eh? – le dijo Richard volviéndose hacía ella – Quiero hacer constar que me sentí un hombre objeto – le dijo con tono serio y señalándola con el dedo índice.

- ¡Seguro! me lo dejaste claro desde el momento que me cogiste en brazos

- Te aprovechaste de mi -aseguró

- ¿Perdona? Más bien fue al contrario. Creo que probar cuatro tipos diferentes de cerveza no me sentó muy bien.

- Intenté contenerte… pero tu lado felino…. ¿lo pasaste bien?

- Digamos que me gustó el ambiente, tuve una buena conversación, pero... –él la miró interrogante – te eché de menos.

- No esperaba menos –y la besó en los labios –No sé como no notabas mi presencia, me aburrí como una ostra en esa entrevista y no dejé de pensar donde estarías. ¿Bajamos?

Cuando les vieron aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, Harry intentó contener una sonrisa mientras les daba los buenos días, pero Jimmy, como siempre, fue más directo

- ¿Qué tal esa cabeza inspectora? – le dijo recibiendo un codazo de Harry

Kate se sonrojó

- Disculparme por haberos dejado así anoche. Ni siquiera te pregunté si Richard te había dado problemas.

- No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya. No te advertí que tuvieses cuidado de no seguir los consejos de Jimmy. Seguro que intentó que probases todas las cervezas de Londres en dos horas.

- Venga Harry, al final la culpa de todo siempre acaba siendo mía – se defendió Jimmy guiñando un ojo a Kate cuando creía que Richard no le miraba y provocando la sonrisa de ella, que captó en seguida que Jimmy lo había hecho por la conversación que habían mantenido anoche sobre los sentimientos de Castle.

- Y debo decir que Richard se portó como todo un caballero ¿tienes ascendencia inglesa? – le preguntó directamente para provocar a Jimmy y su exagerado patriotismo americano.

- Pues… la verdad… es que no lo sé… sería divertido, dijo sonriendo con sus ojos… y ¿si fuese el único heredero de algún noble rico? – río - ¿te imaginas? – le dijo a Kate

- Siempre igual – dijo para los demás – todo el día dejando volar su mente. Ya eres rico Castle ¿no es suficiente y ahora también quieres un título?

- Puede que eso aumentase más mis ventas…

- Creo que lo que aumentaría sería más aún los aires de importancia que te das… - él iba a protestar pero en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar

- Hablando de ventas, es Paula. Disculparme –dijo saliendo de la cocina para hablar con tranquilidad.

- Es su representante – aclaró Kate - ¿De verdad no hizo de las suyas ayer?

- Bueno, no sé a que te refieres exactamente con hacer de las suyas, estuvo muy callado y atento a todo lo que le decían, discutieron un poco sobre un par de preguntas de su vida personal que él dijo que no le hiciesen porque no iba a contestarlas y cuando acabo la entrevista se mantuvo igual de callado. Debo decir que se encargó que me dejasen moverme y me facilitasen todo lo que yo quisiera, me sorprendió que nadie le puso pegas. Debían de estar deseando hacerle esa entrevista.

Kate se sorprendió al oír que no quería contestar a preguntas sobre su vida personal. ¿Qué clase de preguntas le habían propuesto? Ya se lo sonsacaría en otro momento. Cambiaron de tema y hablaron sobre lo que les apetecía hacer hoy, aunque Harry dejó muy claro que no hiciesen planes para la noche, pues había reservado mesa en un restaurante al que quería llevarles. Instantes después Richard regresó a la cocina.

- Me temo que mañana tengo que volver a la televisión. Le han propuesto a Paula que grabemos un encuentro con los primeros veinte lectores que reservaron mi último libro por internet y dice que no debo negarme, le han dado a primera hora los resultados de ventas de esta noche por internet y la verdad es que el aumento me ha sorprendido – miró a Kate, tendría que decirle todo, pero mejor cuando subiesen a la habitación.

- ¿Te apetece hacerlo? – le preguntó ella sabiendo que él podía negarse si quería y egoístamente pensando que no quería volver a estar sin el.

- ¿Te apetece a ti perseguir asesinos por Nueva York? Es trabajo. A veces lo hago… no solo consiste en imaginar y escribir…

- Bien – dijo Jimmy – tendrás que facilitarnos la agenda para que nos planifiquemos.

- Ha quedado en enviármela por correo, después la vemos.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Richard no sabía muy bien como contarle en que consistía ese encuentro con sus fans.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Te has quedado muy serio.

- Ven aquí – le dijo abrazándola – es sobre lo de mañana. Tengo que explicarte todo y no quiero que te enfades – ella le miró frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que esa línea tan marcada sobre la parte izquierda se notase a la legua.

- Si tienes esa cara, bueno no es.

- Los primeros veinte lectores son mujeres.

- Bueno, creo que podré superarlo.

- Se supone que yo estoy soltero y sin ningún tipo de compromiso – según lo decía, a ella le iba gustando menos

- Vale – le dijo controlando que no se le notase la rabia que se estaba poco a poco apoderando de ella.

- El "encuentro" será la grabación de una cena con las veinte fans – ella ya no tenía ganas de contestar, se limitó a asentir en silencio – y después una de ellas, por sorteo, me llevará a tomar algo por la noche Londinense, pero eso no se grabará.

Kate se separó de él.

- ¿Y que opinas tú de no tener ningún compromiso?

- Paula ha admitido a la editorial que yo estaba acompañado en este viaje, pero en la editorial han prometido no hacer comentarios al respecto, ni asegurar ni desmentir, jugar con esa ambigüedad. Este programa no es en directo, quieren tener unos días para darle publicidad. Anoche la venta por internet se disparó un 10%, es una cifra importante Kate. Todo esto forma parte de la parafernalia, no debes preocuparte. Creen que pueden aumentarse las ventas en un 50%.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta.

- Kate todo esto ha sido muy rápido, no estaba planeado, y no se lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza en este momento, pero sólo quiero estar a tu lado. Pero también quiero que entiendas que hasta hace unos días tú y yo, no éramos… ¡y te daba igual que tipo de promociones hacía para vender más libros!

- No éramos ¿Qué? ¿Aún no hay una palabra? ¿Aún no sabes que somos? –le interrogó sarcásticamente

- Pareja, soy tu pareja… Tu compañero, tu amigo, tu amante, tu enamorado, soy la persona que quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo…

- Pero sin la que la prensa se entere, claro… ¿es por si bajan las ventas y luego descubres que te aburres en unos días de tu nueva conquista? – le contestó gritando y gesticulando exageradamente

- ¿Quieres que se enteren? ¿Quieres que llame a Paula? Le puedo decir que he cambiado de opinión que voy a salir contigo en la TV, haremos un especial contando nuestros planes de boda, y le mandamos una copia de la grabación a Powell por si te esta buscando que sepa donde te encuentras – le dijo elevando la voz y mostrando su enfado.

Kate se mantuvo en silencio, apretando los labios y mirando a un punto sin determinar.

- Por Dios Kate, sólo es publicidad – le dijo bajando la voz -No me interesan esas mujeres, seré educado, haré el papel que me conviene y correré a tu lado en cuanto acabe, y en ese momento verás que todo queda en una anécdota más. Llevas viéndolo durante cuatro años, hay quien se vuelve loco al verme y hay quien me odia. Es la fama, y lo siento, pero es parte de mi trabajo, vivo de esto – ella le miró calmada.

- Quiero que llames a Paula – le dijo tajante y él la miró enfadándose de nuevo – le dirás que serán veintiuna las fans, y que la que ganará ese sorteo será Harry, a no ser que prefieras perder ventas y que me salte todos los reglamentos de este país y te pegue un tiro para que no puedas ir a promocionar nada.

Se acercó a ella y volvió a abrazarla.

- Se te podía haber ocurrido un poco antes – le dijo tomando su barbilla y besándola.

- ¿Pegarte un tiro? Llevo cuatro años con esa idea, al final un día…

Cuando volvieron a reunirse los cuatro, Richard les entregó la agenda del día siguiente. Tendrían grabación desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta la noche. Kate les contó la parte que Richard había omitido del sorteo de una cita con él, e hizo participes a ambos que habían amañado el sorteo para que fuese Harry quien lo ganase.

- Inspectora… ha metido la pata – le dijo Jimmy- iba a acompañarle yo a esa grabación… - Kate se quedó callada, no lo esperaba – son muchas mujeres para ti solito, amigo, tendrás que compartir – dijo mirando a Richard y riendo al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Kate.

- Argh – soltó Kate y miró a Harry - ¿No tenía bastante con uno?

- Pues ya tienes dos – contestó Harry – no te preocupes, ya se las devolveremos.

Ese día lo invirtieron en conocer la zona de Westmisnter. Richard se había puesto una gorra de beisbol y unas grandes gafas de sol para evitar que le reconociesen. El ir acompañados de dos estupendos guías, evitaba que llamasen la atención y se mezclasen entre los británicos, comieron en un pequeño café que conocía Harry y tras aprovechar parte de la tarde para pasear cerca del Thamesis, volvieron a casa para prepararse para la cena.

Cuando llegaron, Jimmy y Richard se habían retrasado y hablaban sobre el Jaguar de Harry. Hablaron un rato sin entrar en la casa.

- Será mejor que entremos – dijo Richard – no quiero enfadarla más.

- ¿Por lo de mañana?

- Si, mi fama de mujeriego me acompaña, aunque ya no sea así – Jimmy río

- ¿Has visto el jacuzzi que tenéis en el baño? – preguntó a Richard y este asintió – si yo fuese tú, esta noche lo aprovecharía para ablandarla un poco. En el armario del pasillo, en uno de los cajones tiene que haber todo lo necesario, ya sabes, bolas de aromas, velas y eso. ¿Lo miras? Si no están ahí dímelo y busco en nuestro baño.

- No sé, quizá se enfade más si intento meterme con ella en el agua.

- Pues prepáraselo y la esperas fuera. Entremos por detrás y eliges una botella de vino de la vinoteca especial de Lord Winfield – dijo riendo – esta noche cuando lleguemos la llevas a la habitación.

- Vaya, eres todo un celestino

- La experiencia… tres años detrás de Harry

- Te gano por uno – le dijo triunfante – Kate es más cabezota.

Un par de horas después salieron de la casa vestidos elegantemente tal y como Harry les había pedido y se dirigieron al restaurante. Al entrar, el Metre saludo efusivamente a "Lady Harriet y señor Brandon" y ella le pidió que acompañasen a sus amigos a la mesa mientras ellos hablaban un momento.

Les acompañaron hasta una mesa en un reservado, oculta del resto del restaurante, Kate le dijo al ayudante del metre que se habían equivocado, eran cuatro y allí había una mesa para dos.

- Lady Harriet me ha pedido que les entregue esto – y le tendió un sobre

Kate lo abrió. Las llaves del Jaguar, las de la casa y una nota que leyó en voz alta a Richard:

- Olvidaros de nosotros, seremos invisibles. Volved a casa después de cenar o cuando queráis… Feliz aniversario… ¡Vaya Rick!

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Richard

- Rick hoy es viernes… hace una semana que tu y yo –Kate se calló

- Dilo… ¿no te atreves?

- Hace una semana que tu y yo… somos pareja – le dijo cogiendo su mano por encima de la mesa y él la sonrió con la boca y con los ojos.

Se olvidaron por completo de sus "escoltas" y tras la cena regresaron con algún que otro problema hasta la casa. En parte por la conducción por el sentido contrario al que estaban acostumbrados y en parte porque sólo llevaban cuarenta y ocho horas allí y no sabían bien como volver. Aunque intuían que si se perdían, por algún sitio aparecerían para guiarles. Aunque Kate pudo comprobar, que efectivamente, si estaban allí, eran invisibles.

Subieron a la habitación y Richard le dijo a Kate que quería darse una ducha. Ella puso la TV y le dijo que le esperaría en la cama.

Aprovechó para hacer caso a lo que le había dicho Jimmy y preparó el jacuzzi con las bolas de aromas y velas que había preparado antes de ir a cenar. Cuando el agua estaba lista, accionó el mecanismo del Jacuzzi y salió del baño para buscarla. Ella estaba sentada dentro de la cama, con su camiseta de tirantes y en braguitas, y le miró preguntándose como se podía tomar una ducha y salir con el mismo aspecto de antes de entrar. Se acercó a ella, sin mediar palabra, separó la sábana y la cogió en brazos llevándola hasta el baño. Ella, en contra de lo que él pensaba, no protestó. La dejó en el suelo y llevó su mano al tirante de la camiseta, arrastrándolo por su hombro mientras no dejaba de mirarla.

- Te esperaré fuera – le susurró al oído – relájate.

Richard salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Kate sorprendida y con esa sensación de confusión que tenía cada vez que él jugaba así con ella. Se metió al jacuzzi y comenzó a disfrutar del relajante burbujeo en el baño alumbrado únicamente por velas. Pensó que lo único que la faltaba era una copa de vino… y Rick, por supuesto, y como si leyesen su mente, él había entrado en silencio al baño y sentándose al lado del jacuzzi le tendía una copa de vino.

Pasados unos minutos que a ella le parecieron eternos, decidió dejar de jugar con el ratón y le dijo:

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentado en el suelo mirándome? O…

Él la sonrió, levantándose e inclinándose para darle un beso.

- No mi amor. Te espero en la cama – y salió sonriendo sin que ella le viese, se apuntaba otro tanto.

Kate no esperaba aquella reacción. El ratón estaba jugando con ella, sonrió y reclinó su cabeza hacía atrás. Luego compensaría la batalla, y tenía varias ideas en mente…

Después de llegar a su casa, Sarah se relajó tomando una ducha. Al salir del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra en la cabeza, le vio allí, buscando en sus jeans y apoderándose del recibo, corrió hacia su arma, pero el francotirador fue más rápido y abandonó su casa sin que ella pudiese salir detrás…

Cogió el móvil y marcó

- Gates

- Victoria es muy urgente ¿puedo hablar?

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	19. Chapter 19

**MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS...**

De las peores cosas que podía temer, esta era una de ellas. Volaba por las calles en dirección a la casa de Ted Grady. Esperaba que él estuviese allí y que nadie se le adelantase. Y lo peor era no tener en quien confiar para que la apoyase, había llamado a Stevens y este no podía ayudarla, estaba justo en ese momento de camino a Washington, y las personas que podía enviarle, ya estaban a sus órdenes en Londres.

- Tendrás que hacerlo sola Victoria, o confiar en alguno de los tuyos. A veces hay que jugársela.

Maldita sea. Si Sarah tuviese más preparación… era la mejor para observar y encontrar pistas, pero como agente de campo le faltaba mucha experiencia. No le quedaba otra. Tenía que jugársela y confiar en él. Marcó su número.

- Vamos, vamos, responde…

- Espósito…

- Necesito su ayuda detective, y con urgencia – le dijo autoritariamente.

- ¿De que se trata? – Contestó el pensando en darle un buen corte a la primera de cambio.

- Tiene que confiar en mi, no tengo tiempo de explicaciones ahora

- Pero ¿Qué quiere de mí? – le insistió

- Necesito que me apoye ahora mismo, tengo a alguien con datos sobre el caso de la madre de Beckett, y necesito llegar antes de que lo hagan otros. Es un caso muy delicado, no puedo confiar en nadie más.

- Pues estoy suspendido, señor – le dijo esperando hacer daño

- Deje esa estupidez y vuele ¿tiene algún arma que pueda utilizar? No tengo tiempo para que pase por comisaría a por la reglamentaria.

- Si, tengo un arma.

Le dio la dirección y el nombre del periodista. Sabía que la palabra "Beckett" sería suficiente para hacerle reaccionar. Le insistió que esperase a que ella llegase.

Espósito llegaría en quince minutos a la dirección que le había dado Gates. ¿Por qué le llamaba a él y no a Ryan? Según le había dicho Ryan le tenía poniendo orden en el archivo. Cogió su arma y salió pitando. No podía perder más, ya estaba suspendido…

Sarah daba vueltas por su casa. Victoria le había dicho que esperase su llamada. No podía ayudarle más. Se sentía inútil, seguro que podría hacer algo más… ¿la llamaba de nuevo?

El francotirador había localizado la casa de Ted Grady, y revisaba con detalle la habitación que dedicaba al trabajo. Libros de pintura, de periodismo, recortes de prensa sobre exposiciones, guías de museos…. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver este tío con Smith? Quizá estaba siguiendo una pista falta. Allí no había nada. Si esa chica, que resultó ser policía, había cogido ese recibo, tendría alguna razón ¿o no? Allí no veía nada. Mejor volver a por la chica y apretarla.

Gates llegó antes que Espósito, no iba a subir a la casa de Grady hasta que no estuviese allí. Pero podía indagar en los buzones para saber cual era el piso. Entró al portal y comenzó a examinarlos. Un joven de ventimuchos años entró un minuto después y la saludó. Gates se sintió incómoda y decidió que sería mejor esperar a Espósito en la calle… El chico se dirigió a un buzón y lo abrió para comprobar la correspondencia

- ¿Es usted Ted Grady?

- Si ¿quiere algo?

- NYPD- le dijo y le mostró su placa para que pudiese verla – puede que usted esté en peligro

- ¿Cómo? – dijo incrédulo

- Creemos que usted tiene en su poder cierta información relevante para la solución de un caso y creemos que la persona a quien perjudica esa información puede intentar arrebatársela por cualquier medio – Gates sacó su móvil, tenía que llamar a Espósito para ver donde estaba.

- Será mejor que deje ese teléfono en el suelo y pongan las manos sobre sus cabezas, donde yo pueda verlas – dijo el francotirador desde la escalera apuntándoles con un arma.

El francotirador busco el arma de Gates bajo su ropa, se la arrebató y se la guardó bajo el cinturón, en la espalda. Ella dejó el móvil en el suelo.

- Vamos a dar un bonito paseo los tres, dijo agarrando al periodista y clavándole la pistola en los riñones. Va a salir de este portal delante de nosotros y girará a la derecha, verá una monovolumen verde aparcada, esta abierta, se sentará en el asiento del conductor, yo le diré donde iremos. Si hace cualquier cosa que no me guste, el guapito muere, y acto seguido usted muere. ¿Lo entiende?

- Si

- Las damas primero.

Dos minutos después que la monovolumen se pusiese en marcha, Espósito llegó al portal de Grady. Gates no estaba allí. Decidió entrar para mirar en los buzones a que piso tendrían que ir. Al entrar vio en el suelo un móvil. Era el de Gates, llevaba colgado un pequeño adorno con forma de placa de policía. Miró en el buzón el piso de Grady y subió hasta la casa. La puerta estaba abierta, entró, con su arma en la mano. Vacío.

De repente el móvil de Gates empezó a sonar con gran estruendo. Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. La llamada no se identificaba… no tenía nada que perder

- ¿Si?

- Quiero hablar con Victoria Gates

- Por desgracia ahora mismo no puede ponerse

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Detective Espósito, de la 12, trabajo con Victoria Gates.

- Por favor, dígale a Victoria que soy la agente Sarah Carter, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente sobre Ted Grady.

- ¿Ha dicho agente?

- Si de la 68.

- ¿Sobre Ted Grady?

- Si, el mismo.

- Me temo que algo ha ocurrido con la capitana. ¿Podríamos vernos?

Una hora más tarde Espósito y Sarah se conocían. Él le contó como había recibido la llamada y como había acudido encontrando el móvil. Pidió explicaciones a Sarah. A ella su mirada le pareció de fiar y comenzó a hablar.

- Está trabajando en un caso muy importante, no sé de que se trata. Con eso no puedo ayudar. En la 68 nos mandaron a investigar un asesinato y dos personas de la 12 estaban en el punto de mira

- ¿Beckett? – preguntó

- Si y Richard Castle

- ¿El también?

- Si

- El asesinato que investigamos es de un capitán de NYPD, Smith ¿le suena?

- Si, la semana pasada descubrimos que era amigo de mi antiguo capitán, y que le buscaban.

- Pues quien le buscase, le ha encontrado. Le mataron con la misma pistola con la que mataron la semana pasada a un hombre en su coche y cuyo caso investigáis en la 12 -Esposito unió cabos – advertí a Gates, y parece que todo tiene que ver con el caso tan importante que lleva. Ayer descubrí que Smith había enviado un paquete hace unos meses a Grady, y fui al escenario para coger el resguardo, para que no cayese en otras manos. Esta tarde he vuelto a casa y mientras me duchaba alguien se coló en mi casa. Me dio tiempo a ver como se llevaba el resguardo, avisé a Gates, me dijo que me mantuviese al margen y por lo que me dices, se ve que ella fue hasta su casa. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- En su coche desde luego no se ha ido, esta aparcado a cien metros del portal de Grady. ¿Cómo era el tipo que entró en tu casa? ¿metro noventa, caucásico, complexión fuerte?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Beckett y yo le seguimos la semana pasada, es el asesino.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- La verdad es que poco podemos hacer, yo estoy suspendido, y si Gates no me devuelve mi placa y mi arma no puedo hacer nada. Mi compañero esta asignado a archivos y Gates le ha puesto vigilancia para que ni Beckett ni yo podamos pedirle datos, si Gates no da la orden no puede zafarse de esa vigilancia, y Beckett esta en Europa. ¿Con este panorama se te ocurre que hacer?

- No pero hay que buscar… ¿Qué crees que pudo pasar?

- No lo sé

- Yo creo que ese tío robó el resguardo de tu casa y fue a la casa de Grady y salió de allí con el y en el portal se encontraría con Gates, que te esperaba, de alguna manera la reconocería y se la llevo con él.

- Ya… ¿y en que te basas para tenerlo tan claro?

- Me has dicho que la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta, por tanto Grady abriría la puerta y le sacarían de allí. Si el móvil estaba en el suelo, es porque Gates lo dejaría allí por algo o se le pudo caer… No creo que Victoria subiese sola a casa de Grady, no es su estilo.

- Vamos a tu casa – le dijo Espósito tomando una determinación y poniéndose en marcha.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cogerás algo de ropa y te llevaré a un lugar seguro. Si ese tío se coló en tu casa y tiene a Gates, querrá quitarte de en medio, créeme, ha atentado dos veces contra Beckett, no le va a parar nada ni nadie. Es más, ni siquiera sabemos si Gates y Grady están vivos.

Mientras Sarah cogía una bolsa con algo de ropa, Espósito llamó a Lanie. Tenía que esconder a la chica en alguna parte y su casa no era el mejor sitio…

Cuando se dirigían a la casa de Lanie, Sarah le pidió a Espósito que le llevase a la residencia de su abuelo. Tenía que decírselo.

A Ben Carter no le pareció nada bien que Sarah hubiese accedido a encontrarse con ese policía sin tomar primero precauciones. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella. Por otro lado, si Victoria le había llamado para acompañarla a ver a Grady, era porque confiaba en él y por tanto, tendría que fiarse. El hecho de sacar a su nieta de su casa, ya era algo en lo que confiar.

- Espósito, no puedo decirle que debe hacer. Victoria no compartía toda la información, sabe que es peligroso y no ha querido nunca implicar a nadie. Al estar suspendido, no debería dejarse ver por comisaria. Nadie debería saber que es lo que esta haciendo. No sabe nada, no diga nada.

- Pero yo soy el único que sabe que Gates ha desaparecido… y donde estaba.

- Por eso mismo. Manténgase callado. Deje que lo descubran otros.

- ¿Qué hago con el móvil?

- Deshágase de él, manténgalo encendido para que se pueda rastrear el GPS, así les esta alejando de la casa de Grady y tírelo al Hudson.

- Pero de esta forma lo situarán aquí.

- Victoria viene mucho a verme, a nadie le extrañará.

- Y en la casa de Sarah.

- Se conocen… Sarah, si alguien te preguntase, esta tarde viste a Victoria en tu casa.

- Si abuelo.

- Ahora marcharos y deshaceros del móvil. Sarah, tienes que buscar la solución en esa privilegiada mente tuya. Algo tiene que haber. Hazlo rápido. No sabemos cuanto tiempo tendrán….

Salieron de allí para deshacerse del móvil. Espósito no podía creer aún el lío en el que estaban metidos. ¿Gates detrás del caso de Beckett y a las espaldas de todos? Ese aspecto de frío metal indestructible de Gates escondía otra persona diferente. Entonces entendió que no les había suspendido para castigarles, si no para protegerles.

- Sarah.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué es eso de tu mente privilegiada?

- Pasión de abuelo.

- Puede ser, pero si Gates también confiaba en ti…

- Tengo memoria fotográfica. Me basta con examinar un escenario y recuerdo absolutamente todo lo que hay en él.

- Guau… tendré que empezar a llamarte cuando me dejen volver – le dijo divertido – vamos a tirar ese móvil, espero que Gates me perdone cuando se entere. Después iremos a un lugar seguro.

- Gracias.

Lanie les esperaba, era la una de la mañana y no habían llegado. Estaba impaciente. Cuando por fin entraron por la puerta, y Javi le contó la historia, lo que sabía, no sabía que pensar todo era extraño, pero parecía que Javi lo tenía bajo control. La chica le pareció demasiado joven, inexperta y asustada. Despertó en ella un sentimiento de ternura. La dirigió a la habitación que había preparado para la chica y allí Javi le preguntó:

- Sarah ¿Qué necesitas para poner en marcha tu máquina de pensar?

- Dormir

- Pues hazlo. Llámanos si necesitas algo.

A la misma hora, Gates y Grady estaban sentados y atados en el sótano de una vivienda unifamiliar en las afueras de Nueva York. El asesino tenía claro que aquellos dos no saldrían de allí con vida. El guapito decía no saber de que le hablaban. La poli le cabreaba. Tan sólo una semana antes llegó a tiempo con su gente para salvar a Beckett. Claro que pensándolo mejor y después de las fantasías que tenía últimamente con la inspectora, casi le tenía que dar las gracias por el detalle de mantener a Beckett con vida hasta que él la encontrase y las cumpliese… Ahora iba a dormir. No tenía prisa, si no querían hablar era cosa de ellos, ya se vería cuanto aguantaban.

Una hora después y a seis mil kilómetros de distancia, el sábado comenzaba en Londres. Eran las siete de la mañana. Kate fue la primera en despertar. Aquella última semana había sido muy larga. Los primeros días le costaba despertar, como si tuviese que dormir por todas las horas que no lo había hecho en los últimos meses. Pero ahora su cuerpo ya volvía a su habitual necesidad de dormir como mucho siete horas seguidas. Se paró a escuchar, en la casa no se oía nada. Quizá los sábados Londres amanecía más tarde que los días laborables. Notaba la respiración acompasada de Richard a su espalda. Se giró despacio sobre si misma para ponerse frente a él intentando no despertarle. Sintió un escalofrío por su espalda como resultado de alejarse del calor que despedía Richard. No se había despertado. Le miro la cara. No había cambio de expresión, Richard siempre estaba relajado, bueno, casi siempre. La única diferencia eran los profundos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Ahora no podía verlos. Bajó la mirada y la paseo por su torso y los brazos. Vestido siempre con camisas de manga larga, ella no imaginaba que mantuviese una marcada musculación. ¿Cómo lo haría? Jamás le había oído hablar sobre hacer deporte… en algún caso en el que les había tocado dar una carrera, él siempre había llegado el último y sin respiración… pero esa musculación no podía mantenerse sin ejercicio. Quizá era otra faceta secreta, como su excelente puntería con un arma. Recordó el día en la sala de prácticas, cuando la tomó el pelo y dejó que ella le corrigiese posturas pegándose tanto a él que hasta se puso nerviosa. Había fallado desastrosamente todos los tiros, pero cuando ella le prometió que si hacia una sola diana le dejaría prestadas aquellas pruebas, el hizo tres certeros disparos completamente seguidos y al centro del objetivo. Se sintió estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta que él intentaba sacarla de sus casillas y ella se prestó a aquel juego sin enterarse. Sonrío al recordarlo. Había sido insistente con ella, pero jamás se pasó de la raya, siempre fue totalmente educado y respetuoso. La encantaba, la sorprendía y la llenaba por completo, esa inocencia y alegría con la que intentaba afrontar cada día y que le hacía parecer tan infantil, y esa disfrazada madurez y sensatez que poco a poco ella había ido descubriendo se transformaban en él día a día como si fuese el doctor Jekyll por unas horas y Mrs Hyde por otras, de momento seguía ganando el juguetón niño.

Ella no sabía donde había quedado su niñez y sus ganas de jugar, aunque se sorprendía recordando que en los últimos cuatro años, él había conseguido que se permitiese alguna licencia sobre eso. Y ahora ella tenía ganas de jugar con él. Tenía que averiguar que se traía él entre manos y porqué la dejaba tan confusa alejándose de ella después de haberla tentado. Ahora iba a provocarle ella dándole un golpe maestro cuando menos lo esperase. Se acercó a sus labios y le beso despacio, cogiendo entre sus dientes con suavidad el labio inferior de él y paseando la lengua con extremada lentitud sobre el mismo. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Richard correspondiese a su beso, al principio con la torpeza de recién salido del sueño, pasando en unos instantes a intentar expertamente tomar el control de la boca de Kate. Y ella le dejó creer que tenía el control.

Le volvía loco esa boca, había soñado tantas veces con besarla que ahora, cada vez que lo hacía su estómago daba un vuelco que le estremecía todo el cuerpo. Y le encantaba esa sensación. Le gustaba que ella tomase la iniciativa, se deshacía cuando pasaba y perdía el control sobre él mismo, dejando que el deseo lo dominase. Llevo su mano a la cara de Kate, intentando pegarla más contra él. Sus respiraciones se estaban entrecortando y eso aún le perdía más. Empezó a arrimarse mucho más a ella, girándose y tratando de inmovilizarla con su el peso de su cuerpo… ufs… sentía sus pupilas dilatadas y fijas en un único deseo… ella.

La estaba costando recuperar el control, Dios, había despertado al león y ahora se debatía entre dejarse llevar o sucumbir en la dulce lucha, el parecía descontrolado y con un único objetivo, y eso a ella le estaba gustando, y mucho, hasta ese momento el Rick contra el que había batallado en la cama era un tierno Rick demasiado preocupado por ella y por satisfacerla, ahora parecía un Rick egoísta, con un punto de ferocidad que la estaba volviendo loca. No, decididamente no pensaba pararle, no ahora… ya habría otra batalla para jugar con él. En esta, se había rendido. Aunque si rendirse significaba obtener esto… iba a tener que dar su brazo a torcer más a menudo….

Al otro lado del Thamesis, en la trastienda de una joyería, el dueño terminaba de engarzar un diamante en el colgante con forma delfín que le habían encargado el día anterior y que entregaría en un par de horas. Había estado trabajando toda la noche, pero merecía la pena el resultado, y más cuando el cliente no puso ninguna pega al escandaloso precio que le había puesto al colgante y le entregó la cuarta parte del dinero pedido. Miró el reloj. Aún podía ir a casa, dormir un par de horas, ducharse y volver a las doce en punto para entregarlo. Se quitó las gafas de aumento, masajeó el puente de su nariz, observó la pieza a simple vista y se felicitó por el trabajo. Cogió su chaqueta y tras conectar el sistema de seguridad y cerrar las puertas se encaminó a su coche para ir a casa.

La batalla había finalizado.

- Te quiero Kate – le dijo intentando controlar su respiración – prométeme que vas a despertarme así el resto de mis días - Kate le miró apuntando mentalmente el detonante de aquella explosión

- ¿Te he despertado de una pesadilla? – dijo tontamente para que él no notase que acababa de dar con un punto débil, Dios, había sido increíble.

- Todo lo que no sea estar en tu boca es una pesadilla – le dijo besándola y atrayéndola con sus brazos– ven aquí, no te muevas.

- Deberíamos levantarnos…

- Shsssshhhh, calla

Volvieron a quedarse dormidos hasta que unos golpes tras la puerta les despertaron.

- Chicos en pie – gritó Jimmy - Ha llamado Gordon. Nos necesita.

- ¿Nos das media hora? – preguntó Kate y saltando de la cama para ir a la ducha tiró de la almohada para que Richard reaccionase.

- No – dijo bajando por las escaleras Jimmy – veinte minutos

Dieciocho minutos después, los cuatro subían al Jaguar y se dirigían a las oficinas del SI10.

- No os hemos dado las gracias por lo de anoche – dijo Richard

- Es cierto, muchas gracias, fue… sorprendente.

Jimmy y Harry cruzaron su mirada y asintieron sonriendo.

Gordon les hizo pasar a su despacho.

- Les pido su colaboración porque Scotland Yard esta desbordado con la preparación de las olimpiadas, y hoy es sábado, tengo a mi gente descansando. He pensado en ustedes para que desengrasen un poco.

- Que amable jefe – contestó Jimmy ganándose una mirada no muy amistosa de Gordon – Se va a tener que conformar con la mitad del equipo, la parte pija –dijo señalando a con la cabeza a Harry y Richard – tienen que ejercer de famosillos en la televisión toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

- No es que me haga mucha gracia que Harry no le vigile – le dijo- pero me conformaré sabiendo que el inspector de Scotland Yard asignado al caso velará porque no dispare a nadie. Esta a punto de llegar y nos pondrá al día, pero mientras, les hago un resumen.

Les explico lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes. Un joyero había recibido un encargo la tarde anterior, un colgante que debería hacer en menos de doce horas. Accedió y se quedó en su taller, trabajando. Por la mañana, se marcho a su casa a ducharse y al llegar su mujer y su hija adolescente estaban muertas, parecía un robo, la casa estaba revuelta. Después de llamar a Scotland Yard y tras un buen rato en su casa, recibe una llamada de su ayudante, la joyería había sido robada, los sistemas de seguridad no habían funcionado.

El teléfono del despacho de Gordon sonó:

-¿Qué? – contestó de mala gana - ¿y a que espera para dejarle pasar? Estamos esperándole.

El inspector de Scotland Yard dio con los nudillos en la puerta del despacho y sin esperar confirmación abrió la puerta y entró al despacho

- Buenos días. Soy el inspector Hunt

- ¿Hunt? ¿Colin Hunt? – dijo Kate entusiasmada acercándose al inspector que le había ayudado unos meses antes en Nueva York – ¡Colin que alegría verte!

- Vaya… ¿Kate? – dijo totalmente sorprendido – y acercándose también a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando la ira silenciosa de Richard y las miradas cruzadas de Harry y Jimmy preguntándose que pasaba allí.

- Bien, bien – cortó Gordon – me entusiasma que se conozcan, ya nos lo contarán en otro momento, ahora necesito resolver este caso

Kate sonrío a Colin que la miraba divertido. Le alegraba volver a verle. No se había acordado de él cuando llegó a Londres.

Gordon pidió a Colin que les informase. Richard no atendía. Solo miraba a Kate sonreír al inglés y su mente voló a los días en los que él apareció en Nueva York. ¿Habría ocurrido algo entre ellos? Recordó que ella quiso hablarle y él la esquivó excusándose porque su amiga estaba abajo esperándole con el Ferrari en doble fila…

Le vio mirándola mientras hablaba, y vio la sonrisa que le devolvía Kate….

- Maldita sea – pensó, y encima él estaría en la televisión…..


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando Gordon terminó de escuchar al inspector Hunt y sin dejar tiempo para nada más, indicó a todos que saliesen de su despacho y se pusiesen a trabajar cuanto antes.

Colin y Kate salieron del despacho juntos, por detrás de Harry y Jimmy. En último lugar y para no perder detalle, salía Castle.

- ¿Qué haces en Londres? – preguntó Hunt

- Es una larga historia.

- Me agrada saber que volvemos a colaborar – se giró mirando a Richard – Castle, me alegro de volver a vernos – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Castle le estrechó la mano sin ninguna gana. No le gustaba ese tipo. Irremediablemente venían a su mente dos imágenes de él. La primera cuando la toalla se deslizó de su cuerpo y Kate se zafó de la mano de él que estaba intentando estorbarla para que no le viese desnudo, intento que fue en vano, porque le vio durante un par de minutos. La segunda imagen era la de una preciosa y elegante Kate saliendo de la comisaria del brazo de Hunt y de camino a una fiesta.

Hicieron las presentaciones, Richard se dio cuenta que Hunt no tenía el mismo respeto por Jimmy que por Harry, pese a ser superior el primero en cadena de mando. Harry se dio cuenta también del detalle.

- El teniente Brandon es quien está al mando de esta operación, inspector – le aclaró – El teniente ha estado asignado al SI10 durante casi cuatro años, no es una colaboración corriente. Conoce los procedimientos.

- Lo desconocía, disculpe teniente

- Hunt! – gritó Gordon asomándose desde su despacho – si del arma de ese Yanqui sale una sola bala, usted será el responsable.

- Si señor – contestó interrogando con la mirada a Harry

- Fue un problema en el pasado – le contestó ella sin darle importancia – no hagas caso a Gordon- Jimmy bufó.

- Deberíamos ir a comer y nos ponemos al día – dijo Jimmy mirando la hora y recordando que no habían desayunado – luego vosotros dos podéis ir a la televisión –les dijo a Harry y Richard- y nosotros iremos a esa joyería.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano, por el camino, Richard se había mantenido en silencio, andando siempre detrás de Kate y Colin que hablaban animadamente. Harry le pasó el móvil a Jimmy para que hablase con su hijo, y se tras hacerlo se acercó a Richard:

- ¿Va todo bien? –le preguntó sabiendo que no la contestaría y preguntándose que habría pasado entre el Hunt y Beckett

- Oh, si – contestó – muy bien. Me he puesto nostálgico al oír que hablabais con Alexander… yo… creo que voy a llamar a Alexis ¿entráis y ahora voy yo? – dijo quedándose en la puerta y sacando su Iphone

- Claro – Harry cogió su brazo y le dijo – luego hablamos- el agradeció el gesto y la sonrío.

Habló un rato con su hija y también llamó a su madre y accedió al restaurante. Estaban los cuatro sentados en una mesa redonda mirando a Hunt que estaba sentado al lado de Kate y todos reían por algo que él decía. Se sentó en la silla vacía, entre Harry y Kate. Esta última le miró preguntando en silencio

- Hablaba con Alexis – le aclaró

- Ah! ¿Qué tal en Los Ángeles?

- Bien, te manda un beso.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bien ¿Qué?

- ¿Mi beso?

El no esperaba esa respuesta. Ella le sonreía. Quizá se había pasado tomándoselo tan mal. Se acercó despacio con la intención de besar su mejilla pero ella busco sus labios y se dieron un corto pero intenso beso. Hunt bajó la mirada y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Aquel gesto de Kate le devolvió la tranquilidad, y los cinco charlaron amistosamente durante la comida.

Cuando acabaron de comer, llegó el momento de que Richard y Harry se fuesen para la grabación del programa de televisión. Jimmy les iba a acompañar hasta casa, para coger la moto y no tener que depender del inspector para la vuelta, les dijo a Colin y Kate que fuesen hasta la joyería y le esperasen allí.

Richard volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta que Kate se quedaría a solas con Hunt. De la misma forma Kate enfermaba al pensar que él estaría en una cena con 20 fans.

Antes de meterse en el coche de Harry, fue hacia ella y la abrazó, besándola.

- Rick, pórtate bien.

- ¿Y tú también lo harás?

- Voy a trabajar

- Y yo Kate, yo también voy a trabajar, no lo olvides.

- Vamos Ricky tío – le dijo Jimmy desde el asiento del conductor – sube ya.

- Cuida que no se meta en líos – le dijo Kate a Harry sin dejar de mirarle.

- Descuida, no lo hará.

Momentos después y rompiendo un espeso silencio dentro del coche de Colin, este dijo:

- Así que… finalmente el escritor y tu estáis juntos – ella miraba un punto lejano por la ventanilla

- ¿Eh? Si. Si…. Estamos juntos – le dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera.

- ¿Desde…?

- Desde hace poco…

- ¿Quieres hablar de…? – Kate giró la cabeza mirándole

- ¿Del caso? – se adelanto zanjando cualquier duda - ¿Por donde vamos a empezar?

Unas horas antes amanecía en Nueva York. Lanie y Javi desayunaban en la cocina, sin saber cual sería el siguiente paso que podrían dar para encontrar a Gates y pensando en el vuelco que había dado toda esta historia. De repente y tras cuatro años, todo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo y explotar a la vez. La aparición de datos que metían a Beckett en la búsqueda del caso de su vida, que les suspendiesen, que ella dimitiese, y se fuese a buscar a Castle y por fin estuviesen juntos y su huida a Europa, la bronca con Ryan, la desaparición de Gates… demasiadas cosas juntas en muy poco tiempo. Y Sarah… esa chica con aspecto de adolescente que llevaba dos años en el cuerpo de policía y en quien tenían depositadas demasiadas esperanzas.

Había que buscar una alternativa… ¿pero cual? Gates había tenido mucho cuidado de esconder a todo el mundo lo que hacía.

- Buenos días – dijo Sarah entrando tímidamente en la cocina

- Hola – la saludaron afectuosamente -¿has descansado?

- Si, pero no tengo nada

- No te preocupes – le dijo Javi – no creo que tengas que tener la solución, luego iremos al coche de Gates, si no lo han encontrado me gustaría echarle un vistazo. ¿Desayunas?

- Gracias.

En el sótano, Gates había prohibido a Grady abrir la boca, podían estar escuchándoles. Tan sólo le dijo que cuanto más tiempo esperase en rendirse y contar lo que sabía, más tiempo tenía su gente de encontrarles. Ella sabía que Espósito encontraría su móvil. La cuestión era si sería capaz de encontrarla a ella…

Sarah subió en el coche de Espósito, irían a ver el coche de Gates. Estaba callada. Estaba fallando a Victoria, estaba en peligro. Y no sabía como podría ayudarla. Perdía su mirada entre el tráfico del sábado, más relajado que el resto de los días. Si la hubiese llamado antes… claro… ¡eso era!

- Por favor, vamos a ver a mi abuelo, creo que tengo algo.

- ¿Estas segura? Puede que no tengamos más oportunidad de revisar el coche de Gates.

- Si por favor, por favor… ¡vamos!

- ¡Wow Harry! – soltó Richard cuando la vio entrar en la sala – no me extraña que seas tu quien gane esta noche y salga a tomar algo conmigo – río, estas guapísima y créeme, estoy encantado que ganes.

- ¿Estas intentando devolverle la misma moneda a Beckett? – le preguntó dejando claro que sabía lo que le pasaba – Porque creo que no colaría… y además cierto policía que conozco puede dejarse llevar y dispararte.

- Pero… ¿Qué manía tienen todos los polis de querer matarme? – dijo con un énfasis demasiado marcado

- Me hago una ligera idea – dijo riendo - ¿vamos?

- Vamos Lady Harriet – le dijo tendiendo su brazo – oh, espera un segundo – dijo sacando su móvil y frente al espejo de la entrada tomó una fotografía de ambos y se la envío a Kate.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Te sientes mejor intentando inquietarla? ¿Vas a enviarle fotografías de todas tus fans? –le preguntó con tranquilidad Harry.

Richard no contestó. La verdad es que le había mandado la foto para fastidiar y ahora se avergonzaba de ello. Harry le había pillado y le había regañado como si fuese un niño. Le abrió la puerta del coche para que subiese y volvió hacía la puerta del acompañante. Se pusieron en marcha y él rompió el silencio recordando que ella le había tomado del brazo aquella tarde entendiendo lo que le ocurría.

- Lo siento –le dijo con toda la sinceridad que era capaz de sentir.

- A mi no tienes que decírmelo. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres hablar o prefieres seguir callado y haciendo tonterías de las que arrepentirte luego? Si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero, estas fuera de casa y no tienes mucha gente con la que desahogarte… Si quieres hablar, te prometo que no saldrá de aquí.

- Es por Hunt – le dijo confiando y sincerándose – hace unos meses colaboró en un caso en Nueva York. Yo… yo no me siento muy orgulloso de cómo me comporté esos días con ella…

- ¿Pasabais un bache?

- Bueno, nosotros… maldita sea, nosotros no hemos sido nosotros hasta hace una semana. Antes era todo un continuo tira y afloja entre ambos, aunque yo siempre era el que más tiraba. Y en el momento que apareció Hunt yo había aflojado completamente, pero Kate estaba empezando a tirar… y yo hice el tonto dejándome llevar y volviendo a intentar recuperar mi antigua fama de conquistador… y ella me vio y yo...

- Y no sabes si entre ellos… - el asintió en silencio

- No. No lo sé, maldita sea, ¡no lo sé! – ella le miró largamente

- Richard… tú crees que pasase lo que pasase, ¿cambiará lo que tenéis ahora?

- No lo sé, quizá se arrepienta…

- ¿Por qué tienes tan poca seguridad en ella? Y lo que aún es peor ¿Por qué no confías más en ti?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te falta confianza en ti mismo. Cree un poco más en ti. Eres lo mejor que puede tener.

- Ja, siempre ha criticado todo de mi… no estoy a su altura.

- Pues yo no lo veo así. Y… después de cuatro años ¿Por qué tienes tan poca seguridad en ella? ¿no crees que si no te quisiera a su lado habría perdido tanto el tiempo?

Richard volvió a callarse. La verdad es que ella tenía razón.

- Supongo que tendrás razón. Casi me muero cuando le he visto.

- Pues prepárate, porque la mitad del planeta son hombres y como creas que todos van a ir a quitártela….

Recibió un mensaje en el móvil y lo leyó sonriendo

- Estáis muy guapos! Hazme un favor… si llegas antes que yo… ya me encargo yo de tu esmoquin…

Ella permaneció en silencio, entendiendo que el mensaje que le había llegado era suficiente para que se tranquilizase.

- Oye Harry… - ella le miro – ¡gracias!... por escucharme

- No te preocupes, lo paso bien… - y ambos se echaron a reír.

Llegaron al estudio de televisión y tuvieron que separarse. Nadie debía verlos juntos.

A Beckett le había dado un vuelco el corazón cuando recibió la fotografía. Si en vez de Harry hubiese sido otra persona, habría salido pitando de allí para matarle con sus propias manos. Y encima lo bien que le sentaba el esmoquin. Se imagino aquella tarde de fans y como todas querrían lanzarse a por el. Bueno, al menos la llevaba a ella y se encargaría de mantener a las locas a raya. Estaba empezando a trastornarse. Menos mal que había surgido el caso y podría pensar en otra cosa, porque se iba a volver paranoica. Le mando un mensaje y volvió junto a Colin y Jimmy a intentar averiguar todo lo posible para saber quien y porque había hecho eso.

- ¡Abuelo!

- Sarah ¿ha ocurrido algo?

- Necesito algo tuyo. – Ben la miro extrañado

- Necesito el móvil con el que llamas a Victoria abuelo.

Espósito y Sarah volaban a la 68 con el número de móvil al que llamaba su abuelo cuando necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Gates. Sarah había llamado a Anthony preguntándole si hoy le tocaba trabajar, y cuando él se lo confirmó ella le dijo que iba a verle en unos minutos.

Espósito se quedó en el coche. Nadie debía verle implicado. Sarah subió por las escaleras y entró a todo correr a la sala de informática, donde un concentrado Anthony jugaba al tetris en la pantalla del trabajo.

- Anthony, necesito que me hagas un favor muy importante.

Minutos después buscaban en el programa de seguimiento donde estaba ese móvil que secretamente utilizaba Victoria.

- Mira, aquí esta…

- ¿estas seguro?

- Veamos. Según los repetidores lleva ahí desde ayer a las nueve de la noche.

- Oh es estupendo – le dijo girándose hacía el y dándole un rápido beso en los labios- Oye … necesito que mantengas esto en secreto – le dijo mirándole esos ojos que tanto la atraían.

- Si claro

- Borra todo, que nadie sepa que hemos visto, y no se te ocurra memorizar el número

- Vale.

Contestaba como un autómata pero Anthony hacia ya un buen rato que no estaba allí … estaba con ella, pero en otra parte del mundo… ¿que mundo?… de la galaxia.

Ella le tomo por las mejillas y volvió a besarlo

- Gracias, gracias Anthony nos vemos luego ¿vale? – le dijo saliendo de allí a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitían – borra todo!

- Si

Y vaya que si lo borró… sin darse cuenta activó un programa de borrados que le hizo perder más datos de los necesarios….

- Nos vemos luego ¿vale? – balbuceo….

Salió a la calle y buscó a Espósito. Tenían a Gates….


	21. Chapter 21

Gates empezó a temer que Grady se derrumbaría. Intentó hablar con él, pero no era posible mantener una conversación coherente. Estaba histérico. Tenía que hacer algo, estaba claro que ella no tenía ningún valor para aquel tipo, en cuanto matase a Grady, ella también moriría, o incluso antes para meterle miedo y que confesase. Su única esperanza es que Grady abriese la boca lo más tarde posible y aparentar que sabía más de lo que realmente sabía.

El asesino dormía en la parte de arriba, se despertó durante unos minutos. Llevaba una semana sin dormir tranquilo, y ahora, con esos dos abajo la cosa cambiaba. No tenía prisa y seguiría durmiendo lo que necesitase. Que se desesperasen, sin moverse, sin agua, sin comida, sin ir al baño…

Espo y Sarah estaban llegando a la dirección donde estaba el móvil desechable de Gates. Espo no había trabajado con Sarah y ahora esta era su único apoyo. La vio retorcer nerviosa un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Ese gesto le recordó a Beckett, a veces también lo hacía, pero en Sarah parecía infantil, porque el aspecto de Sarah era en de una niñita frágil. Se acercaron a la casa unifamiliar y la observaron rápido mientras pasaban de largo y buscaban un lugar alejado para aparcar sin despertar ninguna sospecha.

- Es hora que probemos esa mente tuya – le dijo Espo aparcando y volviéndose para mirarla – ¿que has visto?

- Es una casa de dos plantas – comenzó Sarah cerrando los ojos- garaje y una buhardilla. Tiene sótano con dos pequeñas ventanas en los laterales de la casa, están enrejadas, deben de medir un metro de largo por poco más de medio de alto. La casa esta en venta, tiene un cartel en lo que antes fue un jardín, y esta desde hace bastante tiempo, esta descolorido por el sol y hay restos de hojas del otoño pasado en la entrada aparte que el buzón esta lleno de publicidad.

Todas las ventanas están cerradas excepto una de la segunda planta, seguramente haya alguien allí porque la casa olerá a cerrado, y supongo que será el tipo que buscamos, a Victoria y Grady les tendrá encerrados en cualquier parte seguramente en la buhardilla o el sótano, lo más fácil sería el sótano, las ventanas de la buhardilla son grandes y no tienen cortinas. No tiene luz eléctrica, el contador esta precintado. Si llegaron en coche hasta aquí, no está dentro de la casa, no hay huellas de coche en el acceso, y la hojarasca estaría aplastada. La puerta principal será fácil de abrir, la cerradura es muy común, creo que hasta yo podría… es más sencillo acceder al jardín por la parte izquierda, aún hay setos y maleza por donde esconderse y avanzar..

- Vaya, sorprendente… ahora te contaré yo. Rezaré para que sólo este él con Gates y Grady, ese tío es más alto y fuerte que yo, me noqueó de un solo golpe y por lo que me dijo Beckett a ella le vapuleó como si fuese una marioneta rota, cosa que no hace cualquiera, vamos que tendremos que evitar enfrentarnos cuerpo a cuerpo. Además es tirador experto, no creo que nos dejase con vida si nos mete un tiro. Pero tenemos que entrar ahí. No tenemos tiempo para ver si tiene o no compañía, no podemos jugárnosla y que les aniquile. Si tiene compañía lo llevamos aún peor, porque si ya nos enfrentamos Beckett y yo la semana pasada a uno y salimos perdiendo, a dos como él… no sobreviviríamos ninguno. Y ahora necesito la verdad Sarah…. ¿Qué experiencia tienes en enfrentamientos como este? – ella le miro

- Ninguna – bajo la vista – lo siento. Siempre que hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a alguien yo estaba en la cuarta fila. No tengo mala puntería, pero jamás he disparado a nadie. Y la única lucha que conozco fue la que nos enseñaron en la academia. Pero se observar. Y tengo que ayudar a Victoria – dijo decidida.

- Bueno, al menos tienes un arma y ganas – le dijo sonriendo.

Espósito sabía que esto no era una empresa fácil, quizá en un par de horas todo acabaría y tan sólo serían cuatro cuerpos inertes más en el contador particular de aquel tipo. Pensó en Lanie. Si todo salía bien tenían que dejar de hacer el tonto… le vino a la mente una canción en español y la tarareo en su mente: _"Esto es una tormenta y continuará, es como ir hundiéndose en el mar, seria un poco absurdo un final pactar, yo busco paz y tu eres tempestad…."_

Tenían que intentarlo. Ese tipo le había herido, casi había matado a su compañera y sobre todo amiga Beckett y ahora quería cargarse a su capitana, que aunque no le caía bien, era su jefa y compañera.

- Sarah, tendrás que quedarte detrás de mí. Necesitaré que cubras mi espalda, yo me enfrentaré de cara, pero no quiero que me sorprenda por detrás. Sarah, es muy importante que si le ves, no lo dudes, dispara y procura hacerlo donde no pueda recuperarse, o nos matará él a nosotros. Tendrás que ser una gata, ágil y silenciosa. Que él si me ve no sepa que estas. Te voy a necesitar ahí dentro y puedes hacerlo.

Sarah se estremeció pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo Espósito. Sus compañeros jamás le habían dejado participar, y él, un poli al que no conocía de nada, estaba prácticamente poniéndole la vida en sus manos. Le asintió en silencio y decidió que tenía que tomar el control de su cuerpo poniéndolo en modo observación, esa era la mejor forma de calmarlo.

Bajaron del coche tras ponerse los chalecos y revisar sus armas y se encaminaron hacia la casa, escondiéndose entre las vallas de las casas cercanas y la vegetación que encontraban. Afortunadamente la zona no era nada concurrida, seguramente y por el olor de algún arroyo cercano que les llegaba, era un asco vivir allí, al menos era una ventaja que nadie los mirase, aunque eso también podría llamar la atención del asesino. Un coche paso cerca de ellos, se quedaron inmóviles y pero este, sin percatarse de su presencia continuó su camino. Llegaron a la valla de la casa y la saltaron por donde había dicho Sarah, por la parte izquierda. Se agacharon entre la maleza y esperaron unos minutos.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme Sarah?

- No, está todo igual.

- Vamos

Se acercaron a la puerta principal, primero Espósito, que comenzó a jugar con la cerradura, después ella. Los cuatro minutos que él tardó en abrir la cerradura, a ella le parecieron eternos. La sorprendió ver como él guardaba las ganzúas que había utilizado en un pequeño estuche y sacaba un minúsculo espejo con un mango articulable. Abrió un apenas un centímetro la puerta y metió el espejito… no vio nada que estorbase la apertura de la puerta, no vio al tipo por allí… guardó el espejo y cogió su pistola. Le quitó el seguro y la miró. Ella le imitó, poniendo su arma a la altura de su cara. "Al infierno" pensó Esposito mientras abría la puerta sigilosamente y se quedaba plantado en la misma con el arma apuntando hacia dentro.

Nada. Silencio. Miró a Sarah y con la mente le dijo "tú puedes". Cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta. Buscaría el sótano. Se dirigió hacia la derecha, buscando la cocina. La mayor parte de las puertas de sótano se encuentran en las cocinas. Sarah miraba hacía lo alto de la escalera que había frente a la entrada de la casa. Daría su brazo porque el tipo estaría en la habitación que ella había dicho. "Necesitaré que cubras mi espalda" recordó, y sin entretenerse más siguió despacio a Espósito en su búsqueda. En un extremo de la cocina, había una puerta con un cerrojo por fuera. Tenía que ser la del sótano, o quizá alguna despensa. Esposito se giró y se la señaló, ella asintió y pegando su espalda a la pared esperó a que él la abriese.

El cerrojo cedió silencioso, y Esposito pensó que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien. Abrió la puerta, unas escaleras conducían hacía abajo, estaba oscuro. Sacó una pequeña linterna y le hizo señas a Sarah. El bajaría. Ella se quedaba arriba y le cubriría por si la bestia les descubría y bajaba. Ella le asintió. Él la señaló una esquina de la cocina, alejada de la puerta "ve ahí Sarah, buena chica" pensó.

Entró en el sótano. Guiñó un ojo a Sarah. Todo iba bien. Cerró la puerta tras de él, quería oscuridad. Se quedó unos instantes quieto, escuchando y acostumbrando a sus ojos a la oscuridad. Silencio. Por las ventanas que le había descrito Sarah entraba algo de luz. En unos instantes estaría preparado para continuar bajando. Comenzó a hacerlo muy despacio. Quizá allí no encontraría nada. O quizá los cadáveres de Gates y Grady… el sótano estaba vacío. Únicamente se distinguían varias vigas de sujeción, le quedaban pocos escalones… terminó de bajar.

Observó en silencio. Allí, en la viga de la derecha había algo.

- ¿Gates? –preguntó en voz muy bajita, temiendo no ser escuchado

- Shhhhhs, no digas nada Grady, silencio – dijo Gates

Espósito se acercó a ellos y vio la mirada de advertencia de Gates ¿Por qué le miraba así? Él fue a abrir la boca para preguntarle pero ella le negó con la cabeza, tajante. El gesto le dejo confundido, se agachó junto a ella y examinó la atadura que les ligaba a la viga. Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo.

En la cocina, Sarah estaba atenta, nerviosa y pensando que esto era lo más arriesgado que había hecho desde que era policía. Esto y esposar a un joven que intentó atracar en el supermercado a punta de destornillador cuando ella estaba en la cola para pagar. No le oyó llegar. Una rápida y enorme sombra cruzó la cocina sin fijarse en ella y entró en el sótano. Su corazón se agitó como si una bomba le alcanzase. La bestia bajo las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, arma en mano apuntando a Espósito que le daba la espalda.

- Deja eso amigo. Tira tu arma donde yo pueda verla – le dijo

Gates había perdido la esperanza. Cuando vio a Espósito pensó que saldrían de esta. Pero ahora… Espósito miró a su jefa, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada intentando pedir disculpas por dejarse pillar así y sobre todo por no haber podido terminar de cortar la cuerda. Pensó en Sarah, esperaba que no la hubiese hecho nada. Dejo su arma en el suelo.

- Levántate y pon tus lindas manitas sobre tu cabeza

Esposito obedeció, y él se acercó a su espalda dándole con la culata de su arma en la nuca y haciendo que cayese al suelo…

BANGGGGG

El asesino se estremeció al notar la bala atravesar su brazo. Se giró y miró a Sarah que le apuntaba mientras bajaba la escalera.

- No sabía que ahora la policía contrataba bebés – le dijo – apuesto a que eres incapaz de apretar ese gatillo mirándome a los ojos

- Suelte el arma o le dispararé y esta vez no será al brazo – le dijo temblando

- Vamos preciosa, acércate a mi y dejaré que me dispares bien cerca, así no volverás a fallar – le dijo dando un paso hacia ella

Sarah terminó de bajar la escalera, seguía apuntándole, le miraba a los ojos que brillaban con el reflejo de la luz que entraba por una de las pequeñas ventanas "eres incapaz de apretar ese gatillo apuntándome a los ojos" recordó… y sintió que efectivamente no podría hacerlo.

- Suelte el arma

- Ja y si no… ¿vas a dispararme entre los ojos precio…

BANGGGGG

Un circulo rojo apareció en la mitad de la frente del asesino, y su cuerpo cayó hacía atrás completamente inerte.

- Ella puede que no, pero yo si – dijo una voz desde lo alto de la escalera.

- Ryan! - Gritó aliviada Gates – No sabe como me alegro que no cumplan mis órdenes, vamos baje y desáteme, hay que comprobar como esta Espósito.

Espabilaron a Espósito, que tendría un bonito dolor de cabeza durante las siguientes horas, y se pusieron al corriente de cómo habían llegado allí. Sarah y Espósito le contaron como habían dado el uno con el otro y como siguiendo la pista de un móvil desechable, que Gates sacó de un escondite secreto en el forro de su chaqueta para mostrárselo, habían llegado hasta allí, sin saber que eran seguidos por un Ryan alertado por Lanie.

- Grady ¿esta bien?

- No, no estoy bien. Quiero irme a casa.

- Primero tendremos que hablar.

- Ya les he dicho que no sé de lo que me hablan….

- Esta bien Grady, luego hablamos, ahora – dijo mirando a Espósito y Ryan – hay que montar un plan para esconder todo esto….

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto incrédulo Ryan

- Escúcheme, este caso es una bomba que explotará cuando menos lo espere. Mientras mantengamos la mayor parte de los datos lejos de miradas ajenas, mejor. Espósito, busque donde ha podido impactar la bala del brazo y guardela. Sarah no debería estar aquí. Ryan ¿sabe si han empezado a buscarme? La bala de la frente es de su arma reglamentaría….

- Si señor, su marido llamó a comisaría anoche, se ha montado un operativo

- ¿Y que hace usted que no está en ese operativo?

- Lanie ya me había llamado, y dije que estaba enfermo.

- ¿Y no podía simplemente no coger la llamada? … a ver que inventamos.

Ryan miró a Espósito con cara de asombro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero Espósito no le miraba con la misma cara.

- Gracias tío – le dijo sincero y Ryan le sonrió – creo que últimamente apareces siempre donde más se te necesita…

- Si, allí donde noquean a mi compañero…

Ryan por fin respiró aliviado. Se había sentido una sabandija durante la última semana, aunque sabía que su gesto había salvado a Beckett no podía soportar que su compañero le ignorase y se sintiese traicionado. Javi tenía que entender porque avisó a Gates, al igual que entendía porque Lanie le había avisado a él. Tan sólo era por miedo… eran humanos y también tenían miedo. Miedo de perder a sus amigos y a sus seres queridos. Y no lamentaba haberlo hecho. En alguna parte de Europa Beckett disfrutaba de su vida y ellos también.

Por su parte Espósito sabia que tenía que hablar con aquella furia morena que había enviado a Ryan a su rescate… otra vez tarareo en su mente: "_vivir así a tu lado no es normal, yo busco paz y tu eres tempestad, prefiero darme por vencido y terminar, no quiero ser mas tu rival_"

- Señores, en marcha… esa bala Espósito… Ryan, tendrá que decir que se le ocurrió rastrear mi móvil y dio conmigo, no creo que nadie pregunte nada

- Señor, creo que no será posible rastrear su móvil

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno… digamos que… me aconsejaron tirarlo al Hudson. Pero le rescaté esto – y buscando en su bolsillo le tendió el adorno que había quitado antes de enviarlo al fondo del río, esperando que eso la consolase

- Bueno, ya pensaremos… - le dijo Gates cogiendo el adorno y mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

Mientras, al otro lado del Atlántico, y después de buscar detalles en la joyería y en la casa del joyero, el extraño trío de policías decidía dejar el caso para el día siguiente. Eran las nueve de la noche y no tenían nada en claro. Mañana continuarían junto a Harry y Castle.

Se despidieron de Colin, que se subió en su coche, y mientras caminaban hasta la moto, Jimmy preguntó

- ¿Tuviste algo con él? – brusco y directo, pensó ella.

- No creo que eso importe para solucionar el caso – contestó

- No, pero si importa para "tu" caso. No quiero que Castle se cabree y se largue de vuelta a Nueva York porque le de otro ataque de celos como esta mañana.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella haciéndose la nueva

- Venga ya Beckett!, que llevamos mucho tiempo en esto, no finjas, al menos no al maestro de las mentiras – le dijo riendo tendiéndole el casco… y ella no pudo más que echarse a reír

- ¿Vamos a ver que hace tu enamorado con sus fans?

- ¿Podemos?

- Claro…

Llegaron al estudio y se identificaron, Harry ya había avisado que posiblemente vendrían a apoyarla los guardaespaldas norteamericanos del escritor y a nadie le pareció extraño verles allí. Les guiaron hasta donde estaban haciendo la grabación. Tomaron asiento detrás de los focos, las cámaras y los técnicos que trabajaban en las sombras, observando el plató.

Sentadas a una gran mesa con forma de aro, estaban las fans y Harry, haciéndose pasar por una de ellas, y en el centro de ese aro, una mesa redonda, con dos sillas, Richard sentado en una silla, iba compartiendo esa mesa por turnos con las diferentes invitadas, que tenían derecho a hacerle preguntas y compartir unos minutos al lado de su ídolo.

Kate estudió a todas y cada una de las mujeres que había allí. Seis adolescentes, que rondarían la edad de Alexis que reían y chillaban cada vez que Castle abría la boca, cuatro mujeres mayores de cincuenta años que asentían a todo lo que él decía, un grupito de cuatro mujeres de mediana edad con aspecto de ser cultas e independientes y seis jóvenes que parecían modelos recién sacadas de una pasarela, y por supuesto Harry, que con su aspecto señorial e indiferente, a Kate se le antojó estar totalmente fuera de lugar. Era un grupo demasiado rebuscado. Se preguntó si de verdad eran las 20 primeras que habían reservado su libro o si habían pasado un casting para poder cenar con él. Se fijo en las aprendices de modelo. Estas eran las típicas que siempre se le lanzaban al cuello a Castle en sus presentaciones.

El conductor del programa dio turno a la candidata número quince, y la mujer salto hacia el centro de la mesa dando grititos de alegría. No hay peligro, pensó Kate, es como Martha…. La mujer le hizo preguntas sobre el futuro de sus libros, sus gustos culinarios y le pidió, como todas, que le diese un beso, a lo que él accedió, como anteriormente, acercándose a su mejilla y besándola, gesto que aprovechaba el cámara para acercarse más y coger primeros planos. El presentador dio paso a la siguiente afortunada, y mientras la mujer se retiraba a su sitio, tropezó con varios cables por el suelo y cayó de bruces provocando que Castle se levantase a socorrerla y la mujer se abrazase con él en señal de agradecimiento:

- Ojo Beckett, que esta va fuerte… - le dijo picando Jimmy

- No me preocupa – contestó Kate – le van más jovencitas – y señalo con la cabeza al grupito de aprendices de modelo.

El director ordenó que parasen un momento, la caída había provocado la desconexión de un foco. Preguntó al cámara si había grabado como Castle había levantado a la mujer y antes de que pudiese reanudar la grabación, Castle le dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Aprovecharon para parar unos minutos.

Jimmy silbó un corto y suave tono y Harry miró en su dirección, pero los focos no dejaban que le viese, aunque sabía que él estaba allí. A Kate le hizo gracia esa "contraseña". Castle era ajeno a la visita de ambos y volvió a su sitio, una maquilladora se acercó para quitarle el exceso de brillo en la cara y él con una sonrisa educada le dio las gracias. A Kate le parecía que se desenvolvía como pez en el agua. Realmente él tenía razón, era su trabajo.

La siguiente en acercarse a Richard fue una de las adolescentes, a la que él desarmó cuando a la pregunta de si le gustaban las chicas más jóvenes, él dijo que le encantaban, y que llevaba cuidando de una desde hacía…. Hizo adrede un silencio y dijo dieciocho años, desde que era el más bello bebe… y la muchacha se puso colorada, pues había entendido que él la dejaba claro que podía ser su padre.

- Bien esquivada –dijo Jimmy

Se sucedieron el resto de mujeres, llegando el turno de la última, una de las guapas jovencitas con aspecto de modelo. Kate se tensó. La chica se sentó frente a Castle con gran seguridad. Le preguntó si la protagonista de su relato estaba realmente basada en alguien real, y el con orgullo contestó que sí. A la chica no pareció gustarle la respuesta y le preguntó si acabaría con ella igual que lo hizo con el anterior protagonista. Castle le dijo que no estaba en sus planes. Cosa que también pareció molestarla. Y entonces se lanzó a realizar preguntas sobre las tórridas escenas de sexo de sus novelas.

- Vaya, vaya Beckett – le dijo Jimmy ganándose un codazo- sus libros se basan en ti y parece que son para mayores de edad…

Castle no tenía intenciones de contestarle y fue esquivando como pudo las preguntas. Cuando el presentador dijo que habían terminado y que ahora una de las mujeres podría ir con el escritor a tomar una copa por Londres, la chica lanzándose a la oreja de Castle, pero siendo captado por los micrófonos le dijo:

- Ojala me toque a mi, porque tendrías todo el material que quisieras para poder escribir todo tipo de escenas.. – y abalanzándose sobre Castle le besó en los labios.

Castle, con aplomo, la retiró de su cara y educadamente la despidió dándole las buenas noches.

La cara que puso Kate, era una mezcla de asombro y rabia. Realmente él no la estaba dando pie a actuar así, pero la locura de algunas fans… Notó la mano de Jimmy sobre su antebrazo.

- Sabe lo que hace – intentó tranquilizarla y por una vez, el comentario no había sonado a guasa y Kate le miró agradeciéndole sus palabras.

El presentador comenzó a hablar sobre el sorteo, alargándose un poco, y finalmente llevaron a Castle la bolsa en la que supuestamente y tras enseñar a todo el mundo, estaban las veintiún bolas con el número de las participantes. Él debía meter la mano y sacar una bola, lo hizo, dando mucha importancia a ese momento y saco la mano, enseñando a todos el número nueve y las cámaras fueron hacía la afortunada que sonreía por su gran suerte.

- Esto puede ser una bomba en unos meses, si sacan a la luz su relación, después de este programa, tendremos a unos cuantos llamándonos para que les hagamos una versión propia – comentaba al director un tipo trajeado que posiblemente sería de la editorial de Castle.

- Prensa… - dijo Jimmy encogiéndose de hombros – no te puedes fiar de la prensa.

De pronto, la chica despechada anteriormente, se levantó de su asiento y volvió a la carga sobre Castle, provocando que Harry interviniese, alerta y tuviese que improvisar yendo hacia ambos y poniéndose de espaldas a Castle separó a la chica y le dijo

- Tendrás que aprender a perder… ahora es mio… - y mirando muy sugerente a Castle le dio un corto beso en los labios, dejando claro a la chica que debía rendirse.

- ¿A quien mató primero? – preguntó Jimmy mirando la escena

- A quien quieras, pero el otro es para mí – contestó Kate

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	22. Chapter 22

**MIL gracias por comentar y por seguirme...**

Cuando Gates llamó a su marido y le dijo que estaba bien y que tenía que trabajo que hacer durante el resto del día, él sacudió la cabeza pensando que su mujer no iba a cambiar nunca. Se sintió aliviado al oír su voz, y pensó que al fin y al cabo, le vendría bien. Él también aprovecharía el día en la preparación de un caso.

Gates obligó a Sarah y Espósito a desaparecer de allí llevándose a Grady, pero sin llevarle a su casa. No podían saber si alguien más conocía la existencia de ese resguardo. En ese momento, Sarah, recordó el bolsillo donde aquel tipo se guardó el recibo y se acercó hasta el cadáver, agachándose. No era capaz de abrirle la chaqueta y revisar si aún estaba allí. Había visto cadáveres, pero nunca antes alguno le había desafiado minutos antes de morir. El problema eran sus ojos. Ese tipo parecía aún mirarla "_vas a dispararme entre los ojos.._". Espósito se acercó a ella notando su confusión y se agachó al otro lado del cadáver.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le dijo suavemente

- Tengo que… Debería recuperar…

- ¿Dónde? – adivinó

- En el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta…

Espósito recuperó el recibo y se lo tendió a Sarah. Le enseñó la bala que había recuperado de la pared, y la miró girándola entre su pulgar y su índice

- Guárdatela, que te recuerde que eres capaz y lo hiciste, pero… deberías haberme hecho caso y apuntar a matar.

Pensó que le quedaba mucho por ver si quería seguir haciendo ese trabajo, si estuviese en la 12 él se encargaría de ayudarle en eso. Su frágil aspecto…

- Gracias Javier- dijo tendiendo la mano para recibir la bala y la miró, viendo los rastros de sangre seca y polvo

Antes de salir por la puerta, Gates les advirtió a los tres.

- Nadie debe saber que han estado aquí. ¿Algún problema Grady?

- No. Nadie me esperaba, no necesito justificarme.

Espósito recordó a Lanie al oír a Grady. Buscó su móvil y la llamó para decirle que estaban bien. Cuando acabase todo, tendría que hablar con aquella impetuosa morena. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Era como una tormenta, pero era su tormenta y estaba aprendiendo a esquivar los rayos.

Ryan y Gates se quedarían allí, coordinando sus versiones, aquello no tardaría en llenarse de policía.

- Y ahora ¿donde vamos? – preguntó Grady

- Pues no lo sé, a vuestras casas no … y la mía casi es mejor no pisarla o me denunciareis ante sanidad.

- Bueno, podemos ir a mi estudio – dijo Grady – nadie sabe donde esta, es amplio, cómodo y es mi lugar creativo…

- En marcha – afirmó Espósito.

En Londres, la tempestad estaba a punto llegar. Eso es lo que pensó Richard cuando los focos que les apuntaban, se apagaron y dejaron que viese tras ellos a Kate y Jimmy mirándoles con cara de pocos amigos. Y ahora además, tenía que despedirse una a una de aquellas chicas antes de "supuestamente" irse con Harry a "conocerla mejor". Por la cara que estaba viendo, cuando llegasen a la casa de Harry se iba a tener que quitar el esmoquin el sólito… y gracias a que no era traje con corbata porque sería darle ideas para estrangularle y eso que él _era inoceeeente _había sido Harry quien le había besado y ahora se sujetaba de su brazo para marcar el territorio.

- Creo que nos van a matar – le dijo a Harry entre dientes apuntando con la cabeza hacía Kate y Jimmy

- Y lo tendrías merecido, eres tu quien juega a darle celos

- Oyeeee ¡te recuerdo que has sido tu quien me ha besado!

- Vaya, lo siento, debería haber dejado que la histérica te violase.

- Y ¿Jimmy? – le preguntó

- Confianza, Richard, confianza y seguridad, ya te lo dije.

- Pues con la cara que nos mira creo que no confía mucho…

- Eso es por ti, en mi confía plenamente – le dijo sonriendo exageradamente para posar en una foto.

El desfile de chicas despidiéndose de su escritor favorito se estaba haciendo algo eterno. Richard tenía ganas de salir de allí y refugiarse en los brazos de Kate. La miraba de vez en cuando, mientras firmaba autógrafos y daba besos de despedida, y ella no parecía cambiar de expresión, pese a que veía como Jimmy la hablaba. Intentaba hacerla entender con la mirada que todo aquello no era decisión propia, tan sólo era trabajo y él estaba deseando acabarlo, pero tan sólo veía sus ojos clavados en él, perdidos…

- Kate ¿me estas escuchando o estas planeando como vas a matarle?

- Perdona… ¿Qué decías?

- Te hablaba del tipo que encargó el colgante …

- La verdad es que no me apetece demasiado hablar de trabajo ¿te importa?

- No deberías darle tanta importancia, Harry solo trataba de quitarle a esa tía de en medio – Kate, por primera vez en los últimos minutos, desvió su mirada de Castle y miró a Jimmy, escondiendo su labio inferior y asintiendo

- No es por eso, no se la doy. Tan sólo estaba en otro lugar y en otro tiempo, lo siento.

Se hizo un silencio. Kate pensaba que lo tenía todo superado, pero esa punzada de desconfianza por su pasado la había pillado de nuevo por sorpresa. Recordó las palabras de Lanie hace un par de meses: "¿_recuerdas como solía ser? ¿con una chica en cada brazo? Pero ese tío ya no ha vuelto mas"_. Una mirada directa de color azul la atravesó y ella sonrío tímidamente.

Richard respiró aliviado. Esa era la señal. Todo iba bien, cuatro conversaciones tontas más, más besos, los de la editorial y fuera de allí, hablaría con Paula. Con esto había terminado en Londres. Tendría que manejar mejor estas situaciones o quizá cuando volviesen a casa y todo acabase, tendría que lanzar un comunicado y dejar a claro que… ¿estaba comprometido?... aunque… técnicamente no era así… pufs… esa era otra… tacto, tacto Richard, se dijo, lo suficientemente pronto para no morir sin ella pero lo suficientemente despacio para no asustarla, y eso iba a ser complicado, llevaban una semana y ella aún se ruborizaba cuando le pillaba observando su desnudez.

Cuando la última de sus fans abandonó el plató, Richard le dijo a Harry que tenía que hablar con la gente de la editorial y podrían marcharse. Ella le indicó que le esperaría junto a Jimmy y Kate.

- ¿Qué tal el caso? – preguntó Harry cuando llegó al lado de ambos

- Nada. Aún – le dijo Jimmy - ¿te has divertido? – le dijo arqueando una de sus cejas

- Ni te imaginas cuanto – contestó graciosa intentando no perderse la reacción de Kate, que arrugó su labios intentando fingir una sonrisa – esa tía me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Apuesto a que estará ahí fuera esperando que salgamos. No esperaba que vinieseis…

- Bueno… tenía que vigilarte, si sigues besando a cualquiera por ahí, pediré el divorcio y la custodia de Alexander.

- Los dos sabemos que no puedes hacer eso si a no ser que quieras buscarte problemas. Mi padre te hundiría y traería de vuelta a su heredero a Inglaterra, si se te ocurriese poner un pie en Londres, Gordon daría aviso para detenerte y… no creo que ningún juez vaya a concederte un divorcio, no estas casado ¿recuerdas? – Kate les miró sorprendida.

- ¿No estáis casados?

- No – contestó Jimmy – pero es culpa de ella. Se cree que me casaría solo para divorciarme y dejarla sin fortuna – dijo gracioso ganándose un manotazo de Harry – Por ahí viene Ricky ¿ya nos podemos ir tío?

- Si, pero nos han dicho que Harry y yo salgamos juntos. Hay más fans concentradas en la salida esperando un autógrafo, y me advierten que puede que nos intenten seguir para ver donde vamos – dijo mirando a Kate.

- Vale, pues saldréis en el coche y Kate y yo nos aseguraremos que no os sigue nadie.

Se pusieron en marcha, Richard se acercó al oído de Kate

- Me alegro que hayas venido. Te quiero.

- Creo que tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación luego – le contestó recolocando su pajarita.

Salieron de edificio y vieron el grupo de personas agolpadas en la puerta exterior, contenidas por los vigilantes. Harry y Richard subieron al coche, mientras Kate y Jimmy poniéndose los cascos lo hicieron en la moto

- Agárrate, porque como a Harry le dé por saltarse las normas, nos costará seguirla, no es muy probable, pero puede que lo haga.

Tras esquivar como pudieron a la gente que se les echaba encima del coche, Harry pisó el acelerador, miro por el retrovisor para comprobar que Jimmy y Kate habían conseguido salir tras ellos y se dispuso a dar esquinazo lo antes posible al coche que había salido tras ellos.

- Creo que nos sigue la neurótica. Voy a perderla de vista, seré un poco brusca.

- No creo que me asustes, estoy acostumbrado a ir con Beckett.

No les costó deshacerse de la chica, Kate la miró cuando la adelantaron, iba sola. ¿Tendría que lidiar con muchas fans así? Porque como esto se hiciese habitual… ¿Por qué pensaba así? Debía controlarse…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry, hablaron sobre el caso, poniéndose al día. Richard notaba su enfado cada vez que Kate nombraba al inspector Hunt "Colin ha dicho, Colin ha comprobado… Colin, Colin.." Decidieron ir a descansar, por la mañana tendrían que continuar con el caso.

Richard cerró la puerta tras de él y ella se giró para mirarle. Estaba muy atractivo con ese esmoquin. Pero estaba claro que antes de quitárselo, iban a tener una pequeña charla. Cuando Richard vio su cara, supo que había llegado el momento y que ella le echaría en cara el beso de Harry y el de la histérica fans. Y se preparó, porque no tenía ganas de repetir estas escenas cada vez que alguna tarada se le echase encima. Él no lo buscaba y esta vez iba a dejarle bien claro a Kate que no podía culparle a él por eso.

- Y ¿bien? – la espetó – ¿de que quieres hablar? – la cogió por sorpresa, esa agresividad en él, ella solo pretendía divertirse un rato.

- ¿Qué te pasa Castle? – le dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva

- ¿Y a ti? No he hecho nada, no he dado pie a nadie, no se lo que has visto, pero yo…

- He visto lo suficiente… no te recrees contándomelo.

- Al menos yo no me he escondido, ni hoy ni nunca – le dijo cabreado

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estas queriendo decir Castle?

- No te hagas la tonta ¿Qué pasa con Hunt? ¿Te alegras siempre tanto de ver a un colega con el que has compartido dos días de trabajo?

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Kate soltando aire y cerrando un poco sus ojos puso sus brazos en jarra

- Esta claro que ese tío te gustó desde el momento que se le cayó la toalla…

- ¡Castle! Para – le dijo tranquila

- ¿Qué paso Kate? ¿No te resististe a sus encantos? ¿Y ahora que has vuelto a verle quieres repetir?

- Cierra la boca Castle, te estas pasando – le dijo gritando

- ¿Me estoy pasando? Yo nunca me he escondido, pero tú… ¿voy a tener que preguntarme cada vez que nos crucemos con algún tío que te sonría si ya le has enseñado tu tatuaje? – le dijo esto a todo grito y fue el detonante

ZAAAAAS

Kate le había dado una bofetada.

- Ya he oído todo lo que necesitaba sobre la opinión que tienes de mí – le dijo empujándole a un lado y saliendo de la habitación

Bajó hasta la cocina. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué la estaba llamando? ¿Puta? ¿Qué derecho tenía decirle eso? Se apoyó a oscuras con ambas manos sobre la encimera intentando relajarse, ahora mismo lo único que podía calmarla era tomar una copa. ¡Maldito sea Castle!

Richard llevó su mano a la cara, justo al sitio donde ella le acababa de abofetear, le empujó y salió volando de la habitación. Él pensó en darse la vuelta, cerrarle la puerta y aprisionarla con su cuerpo, para después cogerla en brazos, llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor a lo Rhett Butler, pero desistió, no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar su posible rechazo, y dado el enfado con el que le había empujado, seguro que le rechazaba.

Realmente sabía que se había comportado como un estúpido. Le dolía el alma cada vez que discutía con ella. Sentía como si un abismo se abriese en lo más profundo de su ser, rompiéndolo por dentro, no dejando que el aire llenase sus pulmones y provocándole nauseas.

Le vino a la mente su última discusión, como si diese al play en un video

"_Dios Kate… Tenía que hacerle comprender que era una simple pieza más, y que sí ellos decidían quitarla de en medio, lo harían, la veía fuerte, entusiasmada, feliz por tener una pista. Esa noche le contó la verdad, esa espina que tenía clavada desde la primera llamada de Smith, el jamás quiso esconderle nada. Él siempre ha sido sincero con ella, desde las cosas más tontas a las más importantes, excepto en esto y era una losa que le aplastaba día a día. Él siempre le ha sido leal, salvo en esto y ahí estaba ella, echándole en cara que la había tratado como a una niña, mintiéndola y comerciando con su vida, le dejó muy claro que no era quien para hacerlo, como si creyese que él podía haber tenido otra elección. Le gritó cuando él pidió que le escuchase. Él abrió su corazón a sabiendas que ella no sentiría lo mismo y se declaró entre sollozos y balbuceos, como un adolescente, con palabras estudiadas durante meses y que acudían en tropel a su boca, aplastándose y machacándose por salir, y dejando en esa lucha muchas otras palabras que perdieron la batalla de los nervios provocados con su mirada, la mirada de ella, incrédula, llena de rencor y resentimiento hacia él. _

_El comprendió que aquello era el fin, intentó aferrarse a la esperanza de que a ella le quedase un solo soplo de cariño hacia él, y le suplico que si le importaba lo más mínimo parase aquello, pero ella no le contestó. Sólo le importaba su caso, su vida. Se dio unos segundos y decidió poner fin a cuatro años. Era inútil seguir intentándolo, él ya no podía hacer más. La había perseguido por medio Nueva York, fuese la hora que fuese, dejando todo lo que estuviese haciendo para volar a su lado y hacerla sonreír con sus absurdas historias, y le dijo que no quería verla morir, saliendo de su casa y sabiendo que era precisamente eso lo que iba a pasar. Pero estaba demasiado dolido para seguir luchando contra ella. Si tan sólo le hubiese dicho que le importaba, si hubiese notado el más leve síntoma de relajación en su cuerpo cuando se lo preguntó… pero no, ella seguía allí, desafiante, apretando la boca y tensando todo su cuerpo. Se apoyó frente al ascensor, sintiendo como el vacío se apoderaba del interior de su cuerpo, y como ese dolor le mataba. Jamás había sufrido un dolor así. Ya no habría más palabras, más miradas o más caricias robadas al entregarle el café. Ya no volvería a cruzar su mano con la de ella jamás, ni volvería a ser su sombra. Ella no le quería y tenía que borrarla de su vida, o ese agudo y desconocido dolor le borraría a él del mapa. Tenía que pensar en él y en las personas que jamás le habían traicionado. Pensó en Alexis y en su discurso, y cuando más tarde, ella lo leía, el comprendía que a partir de ese día la vida había cambiado. Ya no sería el mismo, tenía que continuar, seguir adelante y decir adiós con valentía a todo lo pasado. _

_Hasta que ella fue a buscarle. Cuando la vio, el abismo interno se hizo más amplio, el dolor más agudo y sintió que se mareaba. Ella se lanzó buscando su boca y él tan sólo pensó que estaría borracha, y que se arrepentiría al rato de haberle besado. No necesitaba compasión, la quería a ella, pero quería TODO, o todo o NADA, luchó contra su cuerpo para resistirse a besarla, y cuando ella le confesó que sólo podía pensar en él… lucho por recuperarla."_

Kate buscó hielo en el congelador y tras ponerlo en un vaso fue a la sala. Había visto varias botellas de licor cogió la primera, al azar, realmente no le importaba a que sabía, lo único que quería es que fuese de alta graduación alcohólica, lo lleno hasta el borde, moviéndolo circularmente para que se enfriase y lo pudiese tragar rápidamente mitigando un poco el sabor con el frío. Se sentó en el sofá, reclinándose hacía atrás y mirando al techo. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a opinar sobre aquel día, cuando se había estado pavoneando por la comisaria con aquella rubia? ¿Qué tenía que opinar si la había dejado abandonada y apenas la ayudo con el caso? Y precisamente en ese momento, cuando ella había estado luchando consigo misma y estaba preparada para decirle la verdad. Pero por segunda vez, cuando ella se iba a abrir, el aparecía con una rubia fastidiándolo todo.

Kate notó unos pasos y vio su silueta acercándose hasta ella. No quiso moverse, no quiso mirarle y mucho menos quería hablarle. Dio un largo trago de la bebida, lamentando no haber elegido otra cosa con mejor sabor, y volvió a reclinar su cabeza hacía atrás.

Él se acercó, se sentó en el suelo junto a sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas y mirándola. Se quedaron allí, inmóviles y en silencio durante minutos. Hasta que, seguro que ella no iba a levantarse, rompió el silencio en voz muy baja

- Lo siento mucho Kate. Soy un estúpido. No tengo ningún derecho a hablarte así, ni tengo porque pedirte explicaciones. Es tu pasado, tu vida, y no tienes porqué detallármela. Y ahora confío en ti, me has dejado claro que es a mí a quien quieres, y no tengo porque ponerlo en duda. Te he perdido tantas veces que no soportaría hacerlo una vez más. Perdóname.

Kate siguió en silencio, asimilando las palabras que él acababa de decir. No sabía contestarle. No tenía porqué hacerlo. Llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de él y enredo sus largos dedos en su pelo, tranquilizándose y notando como los latidos que sentía sobre sus piernas, poco a poco se iban pausando.

Siguieron así mirándose en silencio, alejando las dudas y recomponiendo los pedacitos en los que habían roto su joven e inexperta relación minutos antes, uniéndolos con fuerza y apuntando la cicatriz de esa experiencia.

Ella dejó el vaso sobre una mesa auxiliar y buscó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Él soltó sus piernas y se incorporó, tirando de ella por la mano unida. Se besaron muy pausadamente, como si esos ocho últimos días no hubiesen existido y ese fuese su primer beso. El comenzó a andar hacía la escalera y cuando llegaron al pie de la misma, la cogió en brazos y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos con ella rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

- Son dos pisos – le susurró al oído

- Y yo soy hoy como Rhett Butler… no puedo esperar.

- Entonces ve más rápido, que quiero quitarte ya ese esmoquin.

Un par de horas más tarde, y mientras poco a poco ambos recuperaban el ritmo de sus respiraciones, Richard mirando al techo y jugueteando con un mechón de pelo de Kate, se sinceró

- Entre Jacinda y yo, sólo hubo unas cuantas citas para comer y cenar. No nos acostamos. Hubiese sido imposible hacerlo, ciertos ojos verdes llevan apareciendo en mi mente vigilando todos mis pasos desde hace tiempo. Reconozco que le deje conducir mi Ferrari para molestarte, en eso te fui infiel.

Kate sonrió y continuó haciendo dibujos imaginarios con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Richard, muy cerca de su propia cara. Él no esperaba que ella le contase nada, tan solo sentía la necesidad de aclararle lo que había ocurrido con su vida, los días en los que el detective británico había aparecido en Nueva York.

Tras unos minutos, Kate se incorporó para mirarle y sintió de nuevo la embriaguez que le causaba esa mirada azul tan directa.

- El pobre Colin quiso invitarme a una copa para entretenerse un rato mientras salía su avión, y acabó rezando para que no retrasasen el vuelo... estuvo casi tres horas oyéndome hablar de ti…

Richard arqueó sus cejas y Kate asintió con una leve sonrisa de resignación, pues Colin había hecho de hombro donde llorar sus penas con su enorme paciencia y educación ¿Cómo no le iba a tratar tan bien?

Ambos no pudieron más que echarse a reir….


	23. Chapter 23

En Nueva York, Gates y Ryan habían mantenido una misma versión sobre como Gates había obtenido datos del asesino de Orlando Costas, había acudido ella misma al lugar donde su informador le había visto, avisando a Ryan para que acudiese en su apoyo. Pero antes de que él pudiese llegar, el asesino la había descubierto y la metió en una monovolumen, donde a punta de pistola, tuvo que conducir hasta la casa donde la estaban ahora. Tuvieron que inventarse una no creíble escena de Ryan siguiendo la monovolumen al descubrir a su jefa que se subía con aquel tipo y como había pasado la noche vigilando el momento oportuno para liberarla… no era muy creíble, y más cuando él había dicho estar enfermo para no ir a comisaria, pero no podían decir otra cosa… Tampoco era muy normal que no se encontrase una bala que había atravesado el brazo del asesino, pero la verdad es que a nadie parecía importarle mucho ese detalle, una capitana del NYPD había sido secuestrada por un asesino y estaba a salvo. Que el maldito secuestrador tuviese un disparo extraño en el brazo o no, carecía de importancia, cuando en realidad el que le había matado estaba en el centro de su frente.

Se habían llevado el arma del asesino, que habían identificado como Cole Maddox, y no tardarían en comprobar que se trataba de la misma con la que habían asesinado a Orlando Costas y al Capitán Smith. Esto sumado al secuestro e intento de asesinato de otra capitana… no se iba a investigar mucho más, y poco iba a importar como Ryan apareció en aquel sótano.

Gates ahora temía otra cosa. Ahora se había puesto en el punto de mira ella misma. Si el que había dado la orden a Maddox temía que ella supiese más de la cuenta, la buscaría. Todo esto se la estaba escapando de las manos. Pero al fin y al cabo, ahora tenía más gente en la que confiar. La había sorprendido gratamente Ryan. Siempre le había parecido el más sensato pero débil en ese extraño grupito de seguidores incondicionales de Beckett.

Y vaya grupito: tres policías, una forense, un escritor… ahora solo faltaba que se hiciesen amigos del periodista y lo incluyesen, añadir un técnico informático y otro de laboratorio y no necesitarían la comisaria… cerró los párpados esperando que no se les ocurriese esa idea, por su mente la única incorporación que tenía que llevar a cabo era Sarah. Y de forma urgente, había visto como se había luchado por no derrumbarse, había notado su miedo. Necesitaba exponerse a más situaciones como esa. Y le había sorprendido que Espósito reaccionase ayudándola. Sería un buen maestro. Experiencia no le faltaba, había estado en el ejército.

Pero ahora tenía que pensar en como lidiar con aquella situación. Tendría que ir a ver a Ben, y que el localizase a Sarah, Espósito y Grady… y este último tenía que decirles donde estaban los documentos que le había enviado Smith, y rezar porque se tratasen de los documentos que pensaban, porque como fuese otra cosa, estaban muertos todos.

Decidió ir a ver a Ben y luego ir a su casa. Con su habitual desconfianza, se aseguró que nadie la seguía y llegó hasta la residencia. Estaba muy cansada. Necesitaba una buena ducha de agua ardiendo, una cena y horas de sueño. Encontró a Ben donde siempre, con los ojos cerrados. Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. El banco de madera se arqueó un poco bajo su peso y Ben abrió los ojos. Al descubrirla allí no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa.

- Sarah dio contigo

- Si. Dio conmigo, Ben, dio conmigo.

Le puso al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido. Ben sentía orgullo de su nieta, pero sabía que su dulce aspecto sólo le serviría para que ocurriese lo que pasó en ese sótano, que la tomasen por frágil.

- Tienes que endurecerla Victoria. Con el tiempo será buena, pero necesita una coraza

- Lo sé… tengo planes, te lo prometí y lo haré. Ahora necesito que la llames. Tienen que darse prisa con Grady y averiguar que le mandó Smith

- Ahora estáis todos dentro del huracán, Victoria, y vais a necesitar más que un milagro para salir con vida.

- Lo que necesitamos, y con urgencia, son esos documentos Ben, sólo eso. Me voy a casa.

- Deberías hacer que vigilen tu casa, no nos sirve de nada que te maten.

Ella le miró resignada. Tenía razón. Cuando saliese de allí llamaría a comisaria. Pensó tristemente que tampoco iba a servir de mucho, si iban a por ella, no serviría de nada un coche patrulla en su puerta. Pero al menos, intentaría no ponérselo fácil.

- Victoria – llamó cuando ella se alejaba unos metros, haciendo que parase y se diese la vuelta.

- Buena suerte

La iba a necesitar.

Una hora después, mientras Gates aún en albornoz, se sentaba frente a su marido y cenaba lo que este le acababa de preparar, una patrulla se situaba fuera de su casa, otra frente a la casa de Ryan, y una veloz Sarah, recorría la distancia entre el edificio principal de la residencia, y el banco preferido de su abuelo.

- Tenéis que daros prisa y encontrar los documentos que Smith le envió a Grady. Vuestras vidas corren peligro, Victoria y su chico han quedado al descubierto. Ella os mantiene al margen, pero no sabemos si alguien más sabe lo de ese periodista. Tenéis que conseguir que recuerde que es lo que recibió y donde lo tiene. Es muy importante Sarah. Victoria os necesita para seguir viva. Metete en su mente, guíale niña. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Encontrarlos y acabaremos con esta historia. Esto tiene que acabar ya, son demasiados años y demasiado daño. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Si abuelo

Sarah volvió al estudio de Grady. La verdad es que aquel sitio la emocionó. Olía a pintura, a aceite para mezclarla, a arcilla… le devolvía recuerdos… Espósito le dijo que Grady seguía durmiendo. Por lo que les había contado, el y Gates habían pasado toda la noche despiertos, él confesó estar aterrado por todo aquello. Sarah le tendió la caja con las pizzas que había comprado mientras volvía.

- Deberíamos despertarle, cenar e intentar que nos diga donde están los documentos –le dijo Sarah

- Esta bien, aunque seguirá con lo mismo …

- Tendremos que presionarle y que recuerde. Victoria está en peligro – Espósito asintió.

Grady se mostraba más tranquilo. Había descansado, había calmado su estómago y esos dos policías estaban a su lado, aunque él no entendiese nada de lo que ocurría.

Sarah prefirió no hablar mientras comían, pero ahora, que habían dado buena cuenta de las pizzas, tenía prisa por empezar a hablar con él.

- Ted, te voy a explicar de nuevo todo lo que sabemos. Escúchame y relájate, si en algún momento crees que algo de lo que te voy a contar tiene algo que ver contigo, parame y nos lo cuentas, pero si no, relájate por favor.

- Os lo he dicho mil veces, a vosotros y a esa otra poli tan borde. No sé de que me habláis.

- Ya has visto que ese tío no hubiese dudado en matarte, a ti, a la poli borde, a mi compañero a mi… ¿te cuesta tanto relajarte y escucharme? – Espósito la miraba, mantenía la calma.

- Está bien.

Sarah le empezó a contar la historia desde el sábado anterior, cuando ella estaba riendo con amigos y la llamaron para ir a un asesinato. Le contó como estaba toda la casa revuelta y la mesa llena de facturas y recibos esparcidos. Se recreo en la escena del cuerpo de Smith, sabiendo que él no estaba acostumbrado a ver cadáveres e intentando que entendiese que ese podría ser el futuro de todos. Le contó como ella volvió a aquel despacho para buscar el recibo de correos donde aparecía su nombre, le describió el color de la tinta, la fecha, el nombre completo

- ¡Para! – Sarah miró a Espósito y ambos a Grady

- Repite el nombre

- THEODORE J.L. GRADY ¿no te llamas así?

- Me llamo Theodore – asintió- pero J.L. son las iniciales de mi abuela. Recuerdo ese paquete. Se lo llevé a ella, era para ella no para mí. Me estaba volviendo loco con esto…

- ¿Y lo tiene ella? – preguntó Espósito.

- Supongo que sí, yo se lo llevé a su casa, como siempre.

- ¿Cómo siempre?

- Bueno, la abuela ya esta jubilada, pero cuando aún trabajaba, le llegaban muchos paquetes a casa, y siempre que pone J.L. aunque vayan a mi nombre, eran para ella. Era su forma de evitar que información confidencial cayese en manos de otros periodistas. El que buscáis era el primero que recibía desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿Crees que a tu abuela le importará que le hagamos una visita a estas horas?

- Bueno, ella siempre se alegra de verme… es tarde, supongo que si es importante…

- Vamos – dijo Espósito saliendo por la puerta.

Joyce Loods abrió la puerta de inmediato. Vestía unas mallas negras y una camisola amplia del mismo color que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera. En su mano derecha tenía un libro que no había soltado para ir a abrir la puerta "Cincuenta tonos de gris… E.L. James" memorizó Sarah sorprendida. Era una mujer de unos sesenta años muy bien conservados. Su pelo era rubio y muy corto, peinado perfectamente y con volumen, parecía recién salida de la peluquería, era delgada y tenía algunas arrugas en su cara, pero no demasiadas que se hicieron mucho más marcadas cuando le dedicó una profunda sonrisa a su nieto. Llevaba unas gafas de montura al aire que le daban un aspecto algo más juvenil, unos aros dorados en sus orejas, anillos en los dedos y varias pulseras en cada mano. No se imaginaban una abuela tan joven, contando que Ted Grady debía rondar los treinta.

Les mando pasar y acomodarse en la sala, mientras fue a la cocina para traerles, sin preguntarles, unos refrescos y unas chocolatinas. Su nieto la miró sonriendo, siempre tenía sus chocolatinas y su refresco preferido preparado.

- Bueno, Teddy querido, ¿Qué te trae aquí a estas horas? – no parecía sorprendida por la hora de visita de su nieto, ni por la compañía.

- Joyce, ella es Sarah, el Javier, estos chicos son policías – le dijo – es una historia increíble, necesitan un paquete que enviaron a mi casa para ti hace un par de meses.

- Ah… - dijo ella mirándoles – ¿policías? Que interesante.

- Joyce ¿tienes el paquete? – le preguntó Ted y ella le miró

- Teddy, no tengo ni idea de que paquete me hablas… ya sabes que me mandan muchos.

- Mire señora – le dijo Espósito – es un tema muy importante, tenemos claro que sabe de que paquete se trata.

- Bien, joven, si usted tiene tan claro lo que yo tengo o dejo de tener, traiga una orden y registre mi casa – las cosas no iban bien… Sarah miró a Espósito e intento razonar con ella

- Escuche por favor. Hace un año murió un capitán de la policía, y en su entierro intentaron matar a su compañera –dijo mirando a Espósito- hace una semana lo han vuelto a intentar y han matado a otro capitán. El asesino ha intentado eliminar a su nieto, y si no hubiese sido por la intervención de nuestra capitana, quien sabe si ahora Ted estaría vivo – ella miró a su nieto y este asintió – no sabemos que son esos documentos, pero si lo importante que son para el que ha sembrado tanta muerte.

- ¿Su capitana? ¿y como se llama su capitana jovencita?

- Gates, Victoria Gates.

- Bien. Pues vayan a ver a su capitana y tráiganla aquí. No pienso hablar con nadie más que no sea Victoria Gates… ¿no les gustan las chocolatinas?

Y ahora ¿Qué?... ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Esto era una pesadez, cada vez que tenían algo claro, se complicaba de nuevo.

- Tengo que hablar con mi compañero en privado por favor –pidió Sarah

- Claro… pueden pasar a mi despacho - y levantándose les abrió una de las puertas cercanas.

Espósito se levantó con desánimo y siguió a Sarah hasta el despacho de la periodista.

- Joyce ¿Por qué haces esto? Esta mañana casi me matan y ellos han acabado con aquel tipo.

- Se lo que hago Teddy, tranquilo, sé lo que tengo que hacer – el chico negó con la cabeza.

En el despacho de Joyce, Sarah fotografiaba mentalmente las paredes del despacho, fotografías con políticos, recogiendo premios… esa mujer tenía hasta un ¿reconocimiento de la policía por su colaboración? Se lo mostró a Espósito.

- Quizá no confíe en nosotros…

- O quizás no es de los nuestros… -le contestó de inmediato él.

- Vale, pues nos llevamos a Grady y consultamos a Victoria. Si no es de los nuestros, no creo que le haga ninguna gracia que nos llevemos a su nieto.

- Espero que tenga esos documentos a buen recaudo. Por su propio bien.

Salieron del despacho, apenas unos minutos después de haber entrado. Sarah intentó poner la cara más encantadora de la que fuese capaz.

- Bien señora Loods. Necesitamos hablar con nuestra capitana. Por su propio bien le advertimos que esos documentos pueden poner en peligro su vida…

- Sarah, traiga a su capitana, y no se preocupe que de mi vida… ya me encargo yo, querida.

- Como quiera señora Loods. Ted, en marcha.

- No. Prefiero quedarme con ella.

- No es discutible Ted, puede que nadie vaya tras ella, pero si tras de ti.

- Teddy, cariño, tienen razón – Espósito miró a Sarah – ve con ellos.

A Espósito Sarah le parecía manejar bastante las conversaciones, cosa que le aliviaba, porque en su equipo esa parte era cosa de Beckett y ni el ni Ryan tendrían tanto tacto.

Sarah decidió que no iría a ver a Ben. Esta vez era demasiado importante. Tenía que llamar directamente a Victoria. Si para Victoria era importante, para ella era urgente. Cogió su móvil y marco el teléfono secreto de ella.

Victoria apenas acababa de meterse en la cama. Estaba agotada. Oyó sonar el móvil y su marido soltó un gruñido como queja.

- Debe ser importante – dijo ella intentándole quitar hierro

- Siempre es importante – le contestó él, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir.

- ¿Diga?

- Soy Sarah. Lo tenemos localizado – dijo intentando que ella lo entendiese sin necesidad de dar más datos por teléfono – pero ha surgido un problema y … tiene que verla.

- Llevo más de 40 horas sin dormir…

- Es importante.

- Está bien… en su banco preferido en 30 minutos.

- Gracias

- Te vas ¿verdad? –le dijo su marido observando como salía de la cama

- Lo siento, es importante.

- Ya. Eso ya lo dijiste antes.

- Prometo que cuando esto termine cogeré unas largas vacaciones.

- ¿Cómo la última vez? ¿Cuántos días fueron? ¿cinco?

- Te prometo que esta vez será un mes.

- Esta vez te la haré cumplir. Ten cuidado, anoche no lo pase nada bien.

Llego a la residencia y pasó al jardín, vio a Sarah esperándola en el banco.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sarah?

- Finalmente Grady recordó, el paquete llevaba una contraseña y era para su abuela. Fuimos a verla y..

- ¿Cómo? ¿Fuisteis a verla sin consultarnos?

- Victoria… yo… había que darse prisa

- Ya hablaremos… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Se niega a darnos los documentos, dice que quiere hablar con usted en persona.

- Y tu ¿Qué opinas?

- Que tiene una condecoración por ayudar a la policía, mil fotos con políticos, portadas con su nombre narrando resoluciones de casos importantes, y dejó que Espósito y yo nos llevásemos a su nieto de su casa… Me huele a que es una aliada de la policía y quiere sacar tajada de esto.

- Vamos Sarah, vayamos a ver a Joyce Loods.

Gates no tenía fuerzas para volver a pasar por otra sorpresa. Llamo a Ryan.

Sarah y Gates llegaron a la casa de Joyce, ella seguía despierta, volvió a abrir la puerta con el mismo libro en la mano. Dejó que pasasen sin decir nada y les señaló el sofá. Tomaron asiento

- ¿Qué has hecho con mi nieto Victoria?

- Yo también me alegro de verte Joyce. Esta a salvo. Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Me sorprendió recibir toda esa documentación. Smith fue claro. No hacer nada hasta que el muriese. Y así lo he hecho. Me enteré de su muerte el lunes. Y hice lo que él me había pedido. Una única llamada, desde un número que nadie pudiese identificar y en el que tenía que decir que tenía los documentos de Montgomery, eso y colgar. Sin más. Simplemente tenía que sentarme a esperar. Si alguien atentaba contra la detective Katherine Beckett y la mataba, tenía derecho a publicar los documentos que me mandaban. Pero mientras ella siguiese viva, me pedía que le devolviese un antiguo favor, y no lo publicase. Y ahora aparece tu equipo, que sabe que tengo los documentos. ¿Qué es todo esto Victoria?

- Cuéntamelo tú, yo no tengo los documentos.

- En el paquete que recibí, venían las instrucciones de Smith y un sobre cerrado, y me pide que no lo abra a no ser que Katherine Beckett fallezca. Y así lo he hecho.

- Y ¿Por qué me has llamado?

- Victoria… no voy a entregar ninguna información a nadie, a simple vista, con tanto capitán muerto, tenéis montado un bonito follón interno ¿en quien quieres que confíe? ¿en un poli hispano y una adolescente recién salida de la academia? Cuando me dijeron tu nombre la cosa cambio.

- ¿Pero? Porque hay un pero… - dijo Gates

- Colaboro, te doy lo que buscas, y tú me das todo lo necesario para que pueda publicarlo sin que se filtre a nadie primero, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿No te has jubilado?

- No tenía nada interesante que contar.

- No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

- ¿Me vas a decir tu también que mi vida corre peligro? Creo que cuando nos jubilamos tenemos claro que nuestra vida corre peligro… No me asusta, estoy mas cerca cada día.

- Esta bien Joyce, desengrasa tus dedos – le dijo tendiéndole la mano – ¿Donde están esos documentos?

- Como comprenderás no los voy a tener aquí. Están en la caja de seguridad de mi banco. Hasta el lunes no tendremos acceso a ellos

Victoria arqueo sus cejas mirándola fijamente. Si pensaba que iba a tragarse eso, es que no la conocía lo suficiente.

- Joyce… me bastan las copias que tendrás escondidas en alguna parte…

- ¿Me estas acusando de…?

- Joyce – la cortó Gates - ¿Crees que voy a tragarme que no te has hecho una copia para documentarte e ir escribiendo?

- ¿Nos conocemos demasiado bien verdad Victoria?

Sarah se levantó y fue hasta el libro que Joyce llevaba en la mano cuando les había abierto la puerta, lo abrió y descubrió que había dado el cambio por las hojas originales, poniendo en su lugar copias de informes policiales, recibos, fotografías…. Se lo entregó a Victoria.

Joyce sonrío. Esta vez no tenía pensado publicar una noticia en los titulares de los periódicos. Esta vez tenía que saltar a la fama mundial, y llevaba dos meses trabajando en el manuscrito que estaría listo si alguna vez Katherine Beckett era asesinada, en cuanto eso ocurriese, su libro saldría a la luz.

- No sabes con quien estas jugando Joyce. Realmente no lo sabes. El lunes necesitaré los originales.

- Siempre que cumplas con tu trato y me devuelvas la copia.

- El lunes Joyce.

Salieron de la casa de Joyce.

- ¿Cómo sabías que lo escondía en el libro?

- Espósito y yo estuvimos en su despacho hablando. Su portátil estaba caliente. Pero ella nos dio la sensación de estar leyendo en su sofá.

Victoria asintió. Ahora tenia que llamar a casa y aunque su marido se enfadase, tenía que despertarle y decirle que aquella noche no iba a dormir a casa, y lo que era peor… él tendría que salir de inmediato para ponerse a trabajar. Era su deber como fiscal…

Pensó en Beckett, miró el reloj, en Nueva York era la una de la mañana, en Londres serían las seis, en un par de horas la llamaría para que pudiesen volver cuanto antes. Tenía que organizar de nuevo su equipo, y más ahora que ella iba a estar ocupada en preparar ese caso para el juicio.

En Londres, ajena a todo eso, Kate se daba la vuelta y enredaba dormida sus brazos en el cuerpo de Richard, él despertaba, como cada vez que ella se movía y se colocaba de forma adecuada, para que sus extremidades no se quedasen dormidas y cubrirla con sus brazos todo lo posible. Besó su frente y ella suspiró en sueños. El cerró los ojos saboreando la calidez de sus pieles rozándose y deseando que no amaneciese en todo el día.


	24. Chapter 24

Finalmente, lo quisiera Richard Castle o no, amaneció un nuevo día en Londres. Domingo, de vacaciones y trabajando. Vaya día. No le apetecía en absoluto levantarse. Se sentía muy a gusto estando como estaba. Tenía entre sus brazos todo aquello que quería tener. Era un tipo con suerte. Era cierto que le había costado mucho tiempo llegar hasta este momento, pero … ¿Qué le faltaba ya en su vida?, tenía salud, tenía una estupenda familia, tenia dinero, fama, reconocimiento en su trabajo y ahora la tenía a ella, despacito, pasito a pasito conseguiría aún más de esa aún joven y frágil relación, porque lo quería todo de ella, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo. Paciencia no le faltaba.

No le apetecía levantarse, procuraba no moverse para no despertarla. Porque estaba seguro que en cuanto se moviese lo más mínimo, ella despertaría y le obligaría a levantarse e ir a trabajar. Esperaba que al menos pudiesen solucionar cuanto antes el caso que les habían asignado el día anterior y después pudiesen dedicarse a conocer Inglaterra. Ahora, después de la mutua confesión que se hicieron la noche anterior, no le importaba en absoluto trabajar con Hunt.

- Viendo esa sonrisa tuya, no quiero pensar que estará pasando por tu imaginación – le dijo ella

- Hola ¿Cuánto llevas despierta?

- Mmmmm momento, pero mmmmuficiente para ver tu cara – dijo estirándose

- Kat –le dijo sonriendo- eres toda una felina

- Y eso que aún no te he arañado…

- Arañar no, pero...

- Lo siento, no debí hacerlo – le dijo incorporándose sobre su brazo para mirarle desde más cerca – me sentí impotente y no supe contenerme ¿te hice daño?

- No. Supongo que me lo merecía… no debí decírtelo así – le dijo mirándola fijamente- al menos no me diste una paliza – se acercó para besarla

- Ganas me dieron...

- Adelantaríamos más si me dieses un listado de tus exnovios – ella le miró levantando las cejas – así no tendría que preguntarme contra quien debo luchar - explicó

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad?

- Es un intento

- Pues has fracasado – zanjó- Si yo te pidiese lo mismo, podrías llenar uno de tus libros tan sólo con sus nombres…

- ¿Es eso realmente lo que piensas?

- Bueno, eso es lo que tú has hecho pensar a todo el mundo…

- Las apariencias engañan inspectora… parece mentira que no lo sepas – le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- No creo que sea ese tu caso…

- ¿Ah no?

- No

- ¿Qué pensaste sobre mí el primer día que me viste? – ella sonrió, aún no se lo diría

- ¿Cuándo aparecí en tu fiesta? – mintió, pues le había visto y hablado en otras ocasiones

- Si, y cuando me metiste a la sala de interrogatorios.. –lo dijo con una sonrisita de medio lado y poniendo voz socarrona.

- Que eras un completo arrogante, inmaduro y egocéntrico – contestó ella de inmediato.

- Y sin embargo estas a seis mil kilómetros de tu casa, metida en la cama conmigo… debí de gustarte ¿eh? – se ganó un manotazo en el pecho

- Y tú ¿Qué es lo que pensaste de mi?

- Que esa seguridad de poli dura se venia abajo cuando te ruborizabas y te ponías nerviosa al mirarte fijamente y soltarte un piropo, estaba claro que yo te gustaba y no ibas a demostrarlo fácilmente… - dijo con sinceridad – pero yo si tenia claro que no me rendiría hasta que lo hicieses, me llevase el tiempo que me llevase.

- ¡Venga ya Castle! – él se quedo muy serio mirándola fijamente

- Eres preciosa.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, mantuvieron sus miradas, volviendo a crear ese vínculo de energía invisible en el que el resto del mundo desaparecía y sólo existía el túnel entre sus ojos. Ella volvió a notar ese calor en sus mejillas, el calor que delataba que él la gustaba y la superaba aún la sensación de ser el centro de atención de él. Él acerco su mano justo a su mejilla y sonrío

- ¿Ves? – le dijo atrayéndola hacía él pidiéndole un beso

Ella se resistió un momento, después de tanto tiempo, el único papel que había hecho era el de resistirse a él, y cuando ese rubor aparecía, su mente directamente pasaba al acto siguiente: la resistencia… pero ya no era necesario, dejó que él acercase su cara y se besaron tímida y tiernamente, sin buscar nada más, sólo ese beso.

- ¿Por qué ese tatuaje y porque ahí? – le preguntó acariciando con sus dedos sobre la tintada piel, ocasionando en ella una sacudida que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- Esa es una pregunta muy personal – contestó ella… ambos se quedaron pensativos

- Bueno, a cambio de contestarla, yo contestaré a la que tú quieras hacerme.

- Castle, pero si… ¡siempre has sido tan fanfarrón que conozco toda tu vida!

- ¿No tengo ningún secreto para ti, inspectora Beckett?

- Creo que no. Pero prometo buscarlo… si lo encuentro… habrá trato – él sonrió

- De acuerdo – le dijo pasando muy despacio sobre el tatuaje las yemas de sus dedos y mirándola al hacerlo

- ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó ella recordando que desde el momento en el que él lo descubrió, se había limitado a acariciarlo y besarlo, pero no lo había mencionado hasta la noche anterior.

- Creo que demasiado – ella sonrío al ver como lo decía

- Y yo creo que deberíamos ir levantándonos…. – él suspiró, resignado, sabía que finalmente ella lo diría.

- Está bien… ¿te duchas tu primero?

Mientras bajaban a la cocina, escucharon a Harry y Jimmy discutir en la sala. Se miraron y sonrieron, las discusiones formaban parte de toda pareja. Mientras les dejaban discutir, pasaron a la cocina, tenían el desayuno preparado, Harry siempre se levantaba antes que el resto, y se pusieron a desayunar mientras de fondo, escuchaban a Harry reprochar a Jimmy que hubiese dado permiso a su padre para llevar de cacería a Alexander, y él la contestaba que si quería seguir con sus estúpidas tradiciones británicas, Alexander tendría que ir de cacería…

- Saldrá perdiendo Jimmy… nosotros siempre salimos perdiendo – le dijo divertido llevándose como reprimenda un codazo de ella

Después de unos minutos, en los que la discusión se había ido suavizando, Harry entró en la cocina dándoles los buenos días, seguida de un Jimmy que gesticulaba a su espalda, haciendo que Kate le mirase fijamente y Harry se diese la vuelta pillándole, por lo que Richard no pudo más que echarse a reír

- Te ha pillado. No intentes disimular o será peor amigo – le dijo entre risas

- Desayuno con espectáculo – les dijo Jimmy – es lo que tiene vivir con una inglesa – y levantó las manos para atrapar el paño de cocina que le había lanzado Harry - ¿Habéis acabado? Gordon nos espera.

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas del SI10, Richard saludó a uno de los policías con los que estuvo hablando el primer día que llegó, quien le dijo que efectivamente tenía razón y habían atrapado al vigilante del furgón blindado, quien lo había confesado todo y era el autor de aquel robo.

- Vaya – le dijo a Kate cerca del oído – ya se me dan bien hasta los robos – ella le miró con cara de "no tienes remedio"

Gordon les hizo entrar en su despacho.

- Ha llamado la capitana Victoria Gates, inspectora Beckett. Quiere hablar con ustedes cuatro – dijo mientras marcaba la tecla de última llamada en el teléfono de su despacho y conectaba el manos libres para que todos pudiesen oírla

Richard abrazó por la espalda a Kate con uno de sus brazos, rodeando su cintura y dándole un beso en la mejillas. Sabía que esto podían ser, o buenas, o malas noticias, y viendo como había ocurrido con ese caso otras veces, el esperaba que fuesen malas. En Nueva York debían de ser las seis de la mañana , demasiado temprano para llamar por cortesía un domingo…. La apoyó contra su cuerpo y le dijo al oído:

- ¿Estas preparada? – como respuesta ella agarro la mano que él tenía sobre su tripa y entrelazó sus dedos, asintiendo en silencio.

Pitt, un tono, pitt, dos tonos, pitt, tres tonos… Richard se desesperaba… pitt, seis tonos….

- Gates – contestó por fin.

- Le habla Gordon de nuevo capitana.

- Buenos días Gordon… ¿están ahí los cuatro?

- Son todo suyos Gates…

- ¿Inspectora Beckett?

- Señor – contestó Kate

- Tenemos nuevas noticias sobre el caso. Con ayuda de Ryan, Espósito y otro agente a quien no conocen aún, hemos logrado hallar una valiosa información que ya está en poder del fiscal, en este momento, se están realizando trámites para detener al senador Powell – Kate apretó la mano de Richard – inspectora, su vida ya no corre peligro y …

La mente de Kate se había convertido en un hormiguero donde las neuronas no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro, chocando entre si y equivocando conceptos y movimientos, aplacando sentidos y reconfigurando todo su sistema. ¿Había acabado todo? ¿Iban a detener al causante de tantas muertes y dolor? ¿era verdad?

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – le preguntó a Gates incrédula

- Quiero que vuelvan lo antes posible, les necesito aquí, voy a estar ocupada con el fiscal…-repitió Gates – sé que esto les parecerá un poco precipitado, ni yo misma puedo creer lo que esta ocurriendo.

- ¿Está segura? – se aventuró a preguntar Richard

- Completamente señor Castle, la información que tenemos le implica en más delitos de los que pensábamos.

- Me refería a que si esta segura que la vida de Kate no corre peligro.

- Absolutamente. Ya no hay razón para ir contra usted Beckett, le tenemos.

Richard podía notar como el cuerpo de Kate comenzaba a temblar. La abrazó por completo temiendo que fuese a caerse. Por fin había acabado.

Por la mente de Kate pasaban mil imágenes, su madre las últimas navidades que la vio con vida, su llanto cuando aquel policía les salió al encuentro para contárselo, su padre cayendo en espiral, la academia, el dolor de su cuerpo tras los entrenamientos, la fotografía de su madre apuñalada dentro de un cajón de pruebas, la rabia, la desesperación, el olvido del caso, la sangre de su asesino en sus manos sin que pudiese preguntarle, Montgomery muerto, Castle agachado suplicándola que no le dejase, el dolor de sus cicatrices, la azotea, Castle… Richard… Rick, sus besos, sus brazos….

- Gates – le dijo cuando su boca pudo articular la palabra – yo…

- Beckett…

- Yo… no voy a volver. Dimití y no voy a volver.

- Beckett, escuche, no tramité su suspensión, fue todo para alejarles del caso

- Gates, no voy a volver – repitió mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de Richard.

- Está bien… creo que deberá tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo, lo entiendo.

- Acabaré mi colaboración aquí y le entregaré mi arma y mi placa cuando vuelva.

Gates no esperaba esa reacción. Pero entendía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Tantos años buscando resolver un caso, pueden hacer que cuando por fin se resuelva, uno crea que ya no tiene nada más por lo que seguir luchando. Sería mejor que la dejase meditarlo. Estaba segura que cambiaría de opinión. Tenía proyectos para ella.

- Esta bien inspectora Beckett. Nos veremos a su vuelta. Buenos días señores, Barber, Brandon, gracias por su colaboración y espero poder agradecérselo personalmente cuando regresen. Gordon, ha sido un placer poder trabajar con ustedes… Castle, buen trabajo.

Richard hubiese saltado de alegría al oírle decir eso, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por sujetar el manojo de nervios que tenía entre sus brazos.

- Chicos, creo que – dijo señalando la sala contigua y sacando a rastras a Beckett hacía allí

- Claro Richard – dijo Harry – avisanos…

- Si… - dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

La sentó sobre uno de los sillones de la salita e hizo lo mismo en el contiguo. Ella inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante mirando al suelo, el pelo le caía por la cara, tapándosela. Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- Kate

- Ha terminado Richard

- Si

- ¿Por qué no estoy dando saltos de alegría?

- No lo sé Kate ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Se ha acabado. No quiero ver más muerte ¿Por qué me preocupa más dejar esto atrás que alegrarme porque ese cabrón por fin estará entre rejas?

- No lo sé Kate, cielo, no lo sé... – Beso su cabeza – pero no importa, harás lo que quieras hacer y yo estaré aquí para que no estés sola.

Ella giró su cabeza hacía el. Mirándole entre los mechones de su pelo.

- ¿Siempre?

- Siempre. Y ahora iré a por un café y ayudaremos a Gordon y Hunt a resolver todo este lío. Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones recorriendo Europa y cuando nos cansemos volveremos a Nueva York ¿quieres?

Su cuerpo no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y seguía temblando. Se sentía muy afortunada de tenerle cerca, y tal y como le prometió hace años, él estaría a su lado cuando cogiesen al asesino real de su madre. La idea de tomarse unas vacaciones con él por la vieja Europa la hizo sonreír y él ilusionado la sonreía también. Ahora mismo se sentía perdida, pero le daba lo mismo, porque estaba perdida con él. Se acordó de Harry, de Jimmy, de Gordon y de Hunt… tenían que resolver ese caso primero…

- ¿Me traes ese café y nos ponemos en marcha?

- Claro

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	25. Chapter 25

**GRACIAS POR LEER...**

Harry vio a Castle salir de la sala dejando a Kate sola. Por un momento dudó, no sabía bien si acercarse a ella o ir a preguntarle a él. Se decidió por este último.

- ¿Está bien? – le preguntó alcanzándole en la máquina de café

- Oh! Si. Supongo que si, aunque ella aún no lo sabe. Necesita asimilarlo. Atrapar a ese tío ha sido lo único que ha tenido en mente durante los últimos trece años. En este momento por su cabeza solo pasa un: "**_Y ahora ¿Qué?"_**

- No es necesario que nos ayudéis hoy, podéis volver a casa si queréis…

- No, ella quiere quedarse.

- Su idea de dimitir… ¿es por ti? –Harry no solía ser directa pero tenía sus razones

- Noo. Yo jamás le pediría eso. Al contrario, yo creo que se equivoca al hacerlo. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Sólo quería que me lo confirmases – Harry le cogió del brazo.

- Jamás le pediría que abandonase, ella es buena ¿sabes? Tampoco creo que sea por rabia hacía Gates, sólo tiene que darse cuenta que ahí fuera la necesitan.

- ¿Te podemos ayudar?

- No lo sé Harry – sonrío agradecido – te lo diré si es necesario. Ahora voy a llevarle este café y en unos minutos, cuando se tranquilice, volvemos con vosotros. Quiero pensar que se ha precipitado, pero es muy cabezota.

- Está bien, cuando esté preparada, nos vamos.

- Gracias Harry – ella le sonrío y soltando su brazo volvió al despacho de Gordon.

Richard la miró mientras se alejaba. No creía que ellos pudiesen ayudarle. Kate sólo puede ayudarse ella misma. Se encaminó a la sala con el café. Según se acercaba la vio en la misma posición en la que la había dejado un par de minutos antes.

- Lo siento, aquí no hay azúcar de vainilla, ni la estupenda cafetera de la 12. Tendrás que conformarte con este – le dijo él entregándole el café y rozando sus dedos adrede al hacerlo, como hacía siempre.

- Gracias – le dijo ella sonriéndole al recordar como él le había confesado que esperaba esa sonrisa cada vez que le llevaba un café.

Todavía no podía creer lo que Gates le había dicho. Todo había acabado, ahora por fin pagaría... "Vincit omnia Veritas" se dijo mientras jugueteaba con el anillo que colgaba de su cuello… Ya había acabado todo. La fastidiaba no haber sido ella quien le detuviese. Sentía una punzada de cobardía al estar a seis mil kilómetros de allí pero recordó las palabras de su padre_: "Nadie nos devolverá a tu madre, y no quiero que nadie me quite a mi hija"_, miró a Richard, sentado en una mesita frente a ella, no la quitaba ojo y parecía preocupado. Adelantó un poco su cuerpo acercándose a él y llevó su mano hasta su hombro, acariciando con su pulgar el cuello de él.

- Me encantaría conocer Europa contigo –le dijo

- Lo haremos –contestó él mirándola fijamente

- Todo esta bien Rick, ha sido tan rápido…. Siempre pensé que lo haría yo…

- Y lo has hecho tú, el que no estés allí ahora no quiere decir que lo hayas empezado tú. En cualquier caso, sea quien sea quien lo haya hecho, pagará por lo que hizo y eso era lo que buscabas.

Ella asintió en silencio, en realidad debería ser así, pero algo en su interior le decía que había fallado, no había sido capaz de hacerlo ella. No valía como policía, no había sido capaz de resolver su propio caso personal. Sentía un vacío inexplicable. Ya no iba a luchar de la misma forma que antes, había hecho bien en decirle a Gates que no iba a volver. En cada caso, imaginaba secretamente que el culpable era el hombre que mató a su madre, y luchaba por cada uno como si fuese propio, pero eso ya no iba a suceder jamás. Miraba a Castle, incluso a él le estaba traicionando, ella no era la Nikki Heat que el imaginaba, ella era débil, insegura, ni siquiera era la ardiente y sensual detective que el describía en sus escenas subidas de tono. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría él en aburrirse de ella? Ya no tendría que ir a la comisaría, ya se había metido en su cama y no le hacía falta el reto de conquistarla… ¿Qué pensaría él de ella ahora? Solo quería estar con él.

- Kate – ella salió de su ensimismamiento, él la miraba preocupado por el largo silencio

- ¿Si? – dijo tímidamente

- No sé lo que estarás pensando, pero cámbialo por esto : Te amo

Ella sintió un vuelco dentro de su estómago y el vértigo que le sucedió era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido hace tiempo. La Kate guerrera se había rendido y daba la sensación que ese retiro de la batalla, no era para coger fuerzas, si no para abandonar la etapa y dejar paso a otra Kate diferente. No sabía si eso sería lo acertado, pero estaba tan cansada de luchar… Sus ojos, ese infinito azul. Se dejó llevar sin apenas darse cuenta, sumisamente, acercando su cara a la de el para respirar por su boca, esa de la que últimamente salían las palabras más adecuadas en los momentos más precisos.

- ¿Entienden porque en Inglaterra no se permiten las relaciones en el trabajo? – Les dijo Gordon a Harry y Jimmy mirando a través de los cristales de su despacho la escenita del largo beso que Beckett y Castle mantenían.

- No – dijo tajante Jimmy sin quitar los ojos del informe que estaba leyendo

- Esto es Inglaterra, no la maldita Disneylandia de ustedes los yankies – Gordon cogió el teléfono marcando un número corto

- Jefe, no debería alterarse tanto, es malo para su corazón – le dijo Jimmy sonriendo – si es que tiene…

- ¿Qué demonios están mirando todos? – espetó Gordon al teléfono – ¡pónganse a trabajar maldita sea! – y colgó el teléfono con brusquedad – y usted Brandon, no me saque más de mis casillas, tenemos un caso que resolver y esto parece una sala de cine…

- Resolveremos su caso, se besen o no se besen, incluso yo besaré a Harry mientras lo resolvamos – le dijo mirándole para ver como su semblante cambiaba cada vez más y se ponía rojo de ira.

- Está bien – dijo Harry – hablaré con ellos.

Harry salió del despacho y se acercó a la pareja.

- Chicos, Gordon se esta impacientando, olvidé deciros que aquí somos un poco "estrictos" con las relaciones en el trabajo, tenéis revolucionado al departamento…

Richard se separó de Kate sin dejar de mirarla, no sabía que podía estar pasando por su mente, porque ella no había hecho ningún caso a las palabras de Harry y no había ningún indicio de que quisiera poner fin a ese beso. Richard no dijo nada, se limitó a imitar a Kate escondiendo su labio inferior, miró a Harry, asintió y volvió a mirar a Kate sonriéndola divertido como queriéndole decir "nos han pillado en una trastada eres mi cómplice y me encanta". La cogió de la mano y se incorporó tirando de ella

- ¿Vamos a por los malos? – le dijo y ella asintió.

Salieron de las oficinas de SI10 rumbo a la casa del joyero, habían hablado con Hunt, y él estaba allí revisando de nuevo el escenario del crimen y hablando con los vecinos. Mientras Harry conducía, Jimmy se volvió hacia el asiento trasero.

- Por cierto, tengo que hablar seriamente con vosotros dos. Lo que ha pasado antes en la oficina, no debería volver a repetirse – Kate le miró incrédula

- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó algo indignada

- Aquí el único que tiene derecho a desesperar al jefe soy yo, que sea la última vez que tomáis la iniciativa sin consultarme…

Los cuatro rieron. Jimmy tenía su propia lucha con Gordon desde que llegó a Londres y este quiso hacerle la vida imposible para que regresase a Nueva York. Mofarse de esa rigidez británica era el objetivo de Jimmy.

Cuando llegaron, Hunt tomaba notas en su libreta mientras hablaba con una mujer de mediana edad. Al verlos llegar, zanjó la conversación amablemente y cerrando la libreta se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. Les puso al día sobre los vecinos, nadie sabía nada, nadie había visto ni oído nada. Estaban en blanco. Como el día anterior.

- ¿Has hablado con el forense? – preguntó Jimmy

- Aún no.

- Deberíamos hacerlo, aunque también me gustaría revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la Joyería y ver si podemos localizar al tipo que hizo el encargo el viernes a última hora. ¿Qué tal si nos separamos e intentamos averiguar algo antes de comer? Podíamos quedar en el mismo sitio donde comimos ayer, a eso de las ¿dos?

Richard y Kate pensaron al unísono que ya no era necesario que ellos se siguiesen custodiados y que ambos podrían ir juntos por un lado y Jimmy y Harry por otro.

- Por mi no hay problema teniente – dijo Hunt

- Bien, pues Kate y yo iremos a ver al forense, Kate – se dirigió a ella- por tu experiencia eh homicidios prefiero contar contigo para hablar con el forense, y vosotros iréis a la joyería, revisad las cámaras, no sólo de la joyería, mirad si hay en otros comercios cercanos que hayan podido grabar algo. Harry me da lo mismo si hay que saltarse permisos, cuanto antes acabemos con esto, antes podremos tener vacaciones.

Kate miró a Richard, se había acostumbrado a tenerle cerca en todos los casos y hoy precisamente no le apetecía separarse de él.

- ¿No podemos ir los tres a ver al forense? – preguntó Kate

- Aquí no existen los asesores, no me importa fastidiar a Gordon, pero creo que será bastante para el forense tener que dar cuentas a dos americanos, como para que le tengamos que explicar que Castle es un asesor en Nueva York. No le dejarían entrar, no nos serviría de nada y a ellos les podrá ayudar más.

Kate miró a Richard, él no había dicho nada, deseaba tanto como ella no separarse ni un minuto, pero entendía el razonamiento de Jimmy. Este era otro país y otra forma de trabajar muy diferente.

- Nos veremos para comer- le dijo cuando se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vamos, dijo Jimmy, a las dos estaremos allí.

Jimmy y Kate se encaminaron al coche mientras Hunt se acercaba a un agente de uniforme que custodiaba la casa para indicarle que se marchaba y que le llamase si ocurría algo. Harry vio la cara de fastidio de Richard.

- No te preocupes tanto, Jimmy lo ha hecho para hablar con ella. Él sabe por lo que esta pasando.

A Richard le sorprendió lo que acababa de decirle Harry. Es decir que les habían tendido una pequeña trampa.

- ¿Crees que puede hacerle cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente?

- Puede que no, pero no pierde nada por hablar con ella ¿no? por eso te pregunté si era o no era por ti…

Hunt volvió hacia ellos y les indicó donde tenía el coche. Una vez dentro, Richard, que ya no sentía ningún tipo de rencor hacía él le preguntó

- Oye Colin – a este le sorprendió que le llamase por su nombre - ¿Qué pasó al final cuando volviste? ¿Te sancionaron por lo de la valija?

- La verdad es que no. Me dieron una dura reprimenda, pero como lo que habíamos descubierto en el consulado era más importante que mi atrevimiento, decidieron no hacerlo. Por cierto que han ido tirando del entramado y hay algún más embajadas implicadas en el asunto.

- Ah ¿si? – dijo Harry – tenéis que contarme ese caso, mi padre fue cónsul en Roma, pase mi niñez allí. Conozco a muchos de nuestros embajadores.

- Vaya – le dijo Richard – eres toda una caja de sorpresas…

- ¿Y estas tomando notas para un nuevo libro?

- Claroooo

- Ponerme al día mientras llegamos, quiero saber si conozco a alguno de los acusados.

Mientras, en el Jaguar, Jimmy mantuvo un inicial silencio. No quería hablarla. Sabía que era mejor dejar que ella meditase y así poder hacer mella en su mente cuando estuviese metida en el más profundo de sus pensamientos. Dejó pasar unos diez minutos, tras los cuales, con su habitual brusquedad le dijo

- ¿Por qué quieres abandonar? He visto tu historial, eres buena, llevas mucho en esto

- Demasiado

- ¿Demasiado? ¿Te metiste solo por un objetivo? No puedo creerlo ¿echar por la borda una vida por atrapar a un solo tipo?

- No creo que la echase por la borda, le han cogido.

- ¿Y ya esta? Ahora ¿volverás a la universidad, retomarás tus estudios y volverás a empezar?

- Bueno, esa posibilidad no me la había planteado, gracias por la idea, supongo que no tendré que repetir los dos años que estuve allí…

- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Acabarla para meterte a fiscal e intentar que cumpla el máximo de condena?

A Kate las primeras preguntas no le molestaron, pero ahora la conversación estaba girando hasta un punto que empezaba a molestarla. Ella no tenía porqué darle ningún tipo de explicación. Le agradaba esa pareja, y les agradecía que hubiesen sido ellos los encargados de escoltarla, pero aún no eran tan amigos como para que la estuviese poniendo entre la espada y la pared.

- Creo que tienes la fea costumbre de meter tu nariz en temas que no son de tu incumbencia Brandon – dijo ella cortante

- Teniente Brandon – le dijo marcando mucho la palabra teniente para provocarla

- Si hablas de mi vida, no pretendas que te respete el cargo.

- Te hablo como un superior, si quiero conservar la mía necesito saber que ahí fuera puedo contar con polis como tú. Me cabrea que te rindas Beckett. Somos los guerreros, los encargados de proteger el camino, de poner orden, de restablecer la paz.

- Y como somos guerreros ¿tengo que desatender mi vida?

- Si la has desatendido es porque aún no habías aprendido lo suficiente. Hay tres reglas que debes cumplir, la primera es que la vida es un disparate y hay que tratarla como tal, un completo misterio, no merece la pena deducirla, es mejor dejarse sorprender. La segunda es que no debes perder el sentido del humor, o perderás la fuerza. Y la tercera es que debes aceptar los cambios, nada es para siempre.

- Ya. Muy bonito – le contestó irónica

- No las has cumplido. Te has dedicado a intentar llevar una vida planeada, sin humor, solo rigidez y ahora que por fin tienes un cambio, no lo aceptas y huyes.

- Te equivocas, pretendo cambiar, no huyo, cambio…

- No. No cambias, no aceptas que ha acabado y cambias ese objetivo por otro, tú huyes porque no eres capaz de cambiarlo.

Kate calló. No sabía que contestarle. Él dejo pasar unos segundos y continuó

- No tienes que ser perfecta y salir victoriosa de todo. Los guerreros somos frágiles y de ahí sale nuestro valor. No puedes rendirte en lo que te apasiona, tienes que encontrar la felicidad en lo que haces.

- Tal vez será porque no me apasiona …

- ¿Has visto tu historial? ¿Has visto tu número de casos resueltos?

- No llevo ninguna cuenta, no me interesa.

- Es cierto, elegiste ser una víctima, sin darte cuenta que podías ser cualquier otra cosa que te propusieses. Has sido la víctima de la muerte de tu madre durante años. Más víctima aún que ella. Porque ella murió, pero tu has estado todo este tiempo viviendo muerta. No tienes que empezar a vivir, ni parar de hacerlo, tan solo hazlo, sigue viviendo.

- No puedo seguir viviendo con tanta muerte a mí alrededor, no puedo con tanta tristeza.

- A mi me parece más triste que la gente no sepa vivir y cuando quiera hacerlo sea demasiado tarde. Convierte el dolor de ayer en la fuerza de hoy.

- Tengo miedo – se sinceró

- ¿De que?

- De fallar, no he sido capaz de detenerlo yo y era mi caso, el mio. Fallaré en el resto.

- Tienes que vivir el presente Kate, tienes que utilizar tu arma y destruir tu miedos, son el pasado o el futuro, pero no dejes que te marquen el presente. Solo tenemos el presente, aquí y ahora, sólo ese momento. No eres mejor que nadie, ni mejor, ni peor. Eres tú. Ahora.

Ella se tomo unos segundos.

- ¿Pensaste en abandonar?

- No hacía otra cosa… mate a mi compañero en defensa propia ¿no abandonarías tú si tu leal compañero te traicionase? ¿No tendrías miedo a que cualquiera pudiese matarte o de matar tú a cualquiera? Todos tenemos una historia Kate, todos. La tuya te ha hecho estar donde estas hoy, no la abandones ahora porque el caso se haya resuelto. Continua, sigue viviendo, acepta el cambio.

- ¿Qué te hizo continuar?

- Ya te lo dije. Ella. Volví a confiar... Y tú le tienes a él. ¿Tú crees que Ricky va a dejar que te equivoques?

- Él no va a estar en comisaria pendiente de lo que hago, Gates le echará en cuanto pueda.

- Pero le tendrás en casa ¿Qué mejor descanso del guerrero que ese?

- Bueno, eso ya se verá…

- Estas llena de miedos Kate. Tienes que romper también con ese. Su historia es el pasado, deja que te demuestre su presente.

- Lo pensaré.

- Hazlo, mi miedo era no encontrar polis decentes, no me falles Kate, te necesitamos ahí fuera.

Llegaron hasta el depósito, en silencio, Jimmy no quiso decirle nada más, había sido una larga charla. El forense les puso mil pegas, no había nada como un acento Neoyorkino en Londres para que se levantasen todo tipo de sospechas y miradas de desagrado. A Kate le hizo gracia, en Nueva York, descubrir un acento británico era gracioso pero aquí parecían leprosos. Hizo callar a Jimmy, intentando suavizar el recelo inicial, y tomó las riendas de la conversación con el forense. Este, finalmente claudicó y al ver que su interlocutora entendía perfectamente sus indicaciones e incluso hacía preguntas acertadas, se deshizo en toda clase de explicaciones sobre la muerte de las dos personas.

En otra parte de Londres, el otro equipo revisaba concienzudamente una serie de cintas de seguridad, intentando dar con la persona que según el joyero, le había hecho un encargo urgente, sin que por el momento, pudiesen localizarlo.

- Yo creo que este tipo se ha inventado lo del encargo para tener coartada, no ir a su casa, aparecer durante horas en la cinta de seguridad y mientras pagar a alguien para eliminar a su mujer y a su hija para irse con alguna amante con el dinero del seguro. ¿Por qué tendría seguro no? –preguntó Richard – y después volver a montar la joyería con todas las joyas que tendrá guardadas en algún lugar.

- No lo hemos comprobado – dijo Colin – no me pareció relevante.

- De paso podrías mirar si la mujer y la hija tenían seguro de vida – apuntó Harry.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, los cinco se reunieron en el mismo restaurante del día anterior. Richard vio la cara de Kate, y notó que se había relajado por completo.

Comenzaron hablando del forense y su informe, y decidieron dejar de hablar de trabajo. Al fin y al cabo pretendían que esto fuese unas vacaciones. Harry le pregunto a Kate

- Entonces cuando resolvamos el caso ¿iréis a conocer un poco Europa no? – Kate sonrío

- Bueno, eso me ha dicho Rick, supongo que se hará cargo de lo que cueste el viaje a cuenta de ese aumento de ventas de sus libros el día que salga vuestro beso en la televisión…

- ¿Se besaron? – preguntó Colin

- Fue únicamente por no matar a alguien – aclaró Harry – claro que… tendré que decirle a mi padre que no vea ese programa…

Todos rieron, Lord Winfield podría sufrir un ataque al corazón si veía a su hija besarse con el escritor americano.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo queréis estar por Europa? – preguntó Colin a Richard

- Bueno, no lo sé – dijo él mirando a Kate – yo no tengo prisa.

- Técnicamente mis vacaciones empezarían al terminar este caso… creo que puedo disponer de 15 días ¿es poco? – preguntó

Jimmy la miró y la guiñó un ojo sonriendo. Richard captó el momento y analizó de nuevo la frase… Volvía a ser poli.


	26. Chapter 26

A la misma hora en Nueva York, una feliz Sarah despertaba acordándose del día anterior. Para ella era muy importante haber podido ser útil a Victoria. Había disparado por primera vez a una persona y aunque eso no era algo por lo que sintiese orgullo, sabía que la próxima vez que la vida de alguien, o la suya propia, estuviese en peligro, podría volver a hacerlo. Victoria le había dicho que acudiese a la 12 en cuanto descansase. Iba a solicitar el traslado de Sarah de inmediato. Saltó de la cama para ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Para Gates aquel Domingo se iba a hacer demasiado corto, muy pocas horas por delante y demasiado trabajo que hacer. A pesar de no haber dormido, revisaba concienzudamente toda la información que Joyce había tenido en su poder, tenía a Ryan y a Espósito trabajando y revisando en los archivos de la policía, para contrastar los datos y descubrir más pistas sobre los agentes implicados en borrar y cambiar informes. Por su parte, su marido, como fiscal, ya había pedido al juez la orden de detención de Powell, y estaba deseando poder entregársela a su mujer, para que le detuviesen cuanto antes, mientras esperaba a que la orden llegase, se dedicaba también a leer toda la información y tomaba continuamente notas, soltando de vez en cuando un "esto es gordo"…

Sarah llegó a la 12 y preguntó por Gates. Un agente la acompañó hasta su despacho. Dudo unos segundos mirándola a través de los cristales, y finalmente llamó con los nudillos, haciendo que Victoria desviase la mirada y sonriese a la recién llegada, indicándola con un gesto de la mano que entrase. Durante un par de minutos, ambas conversaron distendidamente, o al menos eso era lo que le parecía desde fuera a Espósito. Gates cogió el teléfono y realizó una llamada, tras la cual sonrió a Sarah diciéndole algo y esta a su vez dio muestras de alegrarse por las palabras recibidas.

- ¿Qué miras así tío? – preguntó Ryan a Espósito

- Gates esta con Sarah.

- Ah! será por el disparo, estarán acordando una coartada.

- Puede ser – dijo Espósito y dejo der mirarlas para atender a su pantalla.

No acababa de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, cuando sonó su teléfono y sin despegar los ojos de su pantalla lo cogió

- Espósito

- ¿Pueden venir un momento usted y Ryan a mi despacho? – dijo Gates

- A la orden – contestó sorprendido por la amabilidad de la que había hecho gala Gates

Ambos entraron al despacho, saludando a Sarah. Gates parecía satisfecha, y esa actitud no pasaba desapercibida por Espósito. Que estaría tramando.

- Como ustedes sabrán, el inspector Lewis lleva mucho tiempo pidiendo un cambio de comisaria, al parecer no se siente muy cómodo entre nosotros, y hoy he decidido concedérselo y enviarle a la 68, y a cambio Sarah vendrá a trabajar con nosotros.

- Vaya Sarah, me alegro – dijo Espósito.

- Hasta que la inspectora Beckett vuelva, ustedes dos se ocuparán de Sarah, Lewis ha recogido todas sus cosas, enséñenle su mesa, la comisaria y pónganse los tres a trabajar lo antes posible, lo que están haciendo es importante, cuanto antes tengamos todos los datos, antes podremos ir limpiando este cuerpo de corrupción.

Los tres asintieron, y acto seguido salieron del despacho, dejando a Gates masticando una de sus últimas frases, "hasta que la inspectora Beckett vuelva"…

- Espósito! – grito y le hizo un gesto para que fuese

- Señor

- ¿Tiene usted el teléfono de Richard Castle?

Gates hizo algo que jamás había pensado que llegaría a hacer… llamar a Richard Castle, tres tonos, cuatro tonos…

- Sr. Castle soy Gates, si esta acompañado de la inspectora Beckett, no diga mi nombre e invente algo

- Hola Paula, ¿Qué tal las ventas? – dijo saliendo al paso e indicando al resto de comensales que saldría un momento a la calle para poder hablar – espera un segundo que salgo a la calle, aquí hay mucho jaleo y no te oigo.

- Esta bien Castle, cuando pueda hablar… - pasaron unos segundos

- Ya estoy fuera, dígame.

- Lo que voy a decirle, quedará entre usted y yo, y si me entero que no cumple se las verá conmigo

- Está bien, diga.

- Apáñeselas como quiera, pero quiero a Beckett de vuelta en la comisaría.

- Yo no puedo intervenir en las decisiones de Beckett

- ¿Cómo?

- No puedo. Son sus decisiones – repitió de nuevo él

- Castle, no me venga con estupideces. Si ahora mismo hay alguien capaz de convencer a Beckett para que vuelva ese es usted. Haga el favor de traerla de vuelta y dejaré que siga colaborando con nosotros como hasta ahora, aunque le pondré ciertas "limitaciones"

- ¿Qué limitaciones?

- Ya lo sabrá cuando vuelvan.

- No, si he de convencerla, quiero saber que saco yo a cambio.

- Es usted una distracción para ella señor Castle, y no estoy dispuesta a que se escape ningún caso por distracciones. Su relación quedará al margen completamente de mi comisaria, y los problemas que tengan en casa, los dejarán en casa, usted será el responsable de hacer eso.

- Bueno, yo también tengo mis "peticiones" Gates – le dijo

- Escucho.

- En primer lugar, si la convenzo, no volveremos hasta que hayamos resuelto el caso que tenemos aquí abierto y nos tomemos quince días de vacaciones, ella lo necesita – Gates lo sopesó

- Esta bien y en segundo lugar?

- Dejará de amenazarme con echarme de su comisaria – Gates sonrió, no tenía intención de echarle, pero simularía que le molestaba

- Esta bien Castle – dijo emitiendo un bufido de aparente resignación - pero si mete la pata le echo

- La convenceré – contestó él tajante.

Castle colgó el teléfono sonriendo. Había sido sencillo, Kate ya estaba más que convencida. A su vez, Gates, al otro lado del océano sonreía también, pensando que no había tenido que hacer ninguna concesión, ella ya había dado por hecho que no volverían de inmediato.

Castle volvió a la mesa y besó en la mejilla a Kate, susurrándola al oído

- Tengo que contarte la conversación que acabo de tener. Vas a reírte – le dijo divertido.

Ella le miró algo intrigada. Esperaba que Paula no le hubiese metido en otro absurdo programita con fans, porque al final se iba a ganar que cuando llegase a Nueva York fuese a verla y…. le pasaban varias cosas por su mente… pero todas ilegales… O tal vez podría ser que tuviese que fingir estar con Harry…. Ufs…

- Voy a ir al baño y tu, me vas a seguir – le dijo al oído con tono autoritario

El sonrío pues tenía claro que la mente de Beckett era ahora mismo un hervidero de ideas equivocadas, estaba cogiéndole práctica a eso de interpretar los gestos de ella… y esas arruguitas en los labios, eran celos... seguro!

- Disculparme un momento – dijo Kate – voy al baño – miró a Richard.

Richard la siguió con la mirada, disimulando como podía una media sonrisa. Si esto iba a ser así siempre, le iba a gustar el juego.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo a los tres policías y se encamino hacía los baños.

Él abrió la puerta y entro a una pequeña antesala, que se dividía a su vez en otras dos puertas, el baño de señoras y el de caballeros. Apoyada en la pared, entre ambas puertas, Kate le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado.

Él se acercó divertido, apoyó la mano en la pared a la altura de la cabeza de Kate, acercando sus labios para besarla, pero ella no le dejó hacerlo

- ¿Qué pasa Castle? ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido ahora a tu representante? ¿Un sorteo para ver quien te quita tu ropa interior? Empiezo a estar harta.

- Humm, inspectora, se pone usted muy interesante cuando tiene celos – le dijo él sobre su oído besando su cuello y pegándose a su cuerpo – hasta me llama Castle…

Ella le separó con ambas manos fijando sus ojos en los de él, ahí estaba de nuevo esa tonta sonrisa mirándola

- Déjate de tonterías Castle ¿Qué ocurre?

- No era Paula – ella suspiró

- ¿Entonces quien era?

- No te lo vas a creer

- Inténtalo, por Dios Castle, me estas poniendo enferma.

- Eso es lo que pretendo, que tengas fiebre… yo tengo la cura – dijo volviendo a pegarse a ella y robándole un beso en los labios.

Ella se impacientó. Le encantaban esos labios, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que podría estar tramando y necesitaba saberlo, volvió a separarle de ella y le interrogó con la mirada, apretando sus mandíbulas.

- Esta bien… pero no te lo vas a creer y te vas a reír

- Castle…

- Era Gates.

- ¿Gates? – preguntó ella incrédula - ¿Qué quiere de ti?

- Quiere que te convenza para que vuelvas – ella arrugó su nariz – y yo le he pedido un par de cosas a cambio

- No puedo creerlo…

- Te lo dije, que no te lo ibas a creer, y que te ibas a reír…. Te deja coger quince días de vacaciones y tengo su palabra que no volverá a amenazarme con echarme de la comisaría…. – su sonrisa se acentuó de sobremanera

- ¿Qué te ha dicho que?

- Si… ¿a que molaaa? – dijo con voz infantil - se ha puesto pesada ha dicho que no debía contar a nadie nuestra conversación y me ha dejado claro que me echará si meto la pata y que no quiere que nuestra relación te distraiga en la comisaria…

- ¿Y tú que le has dicho?

- Que te convencería, pero no me hace falta ¿eh pillina?

Kate se echó a reír, y ahora fue ella quien atrajo su cara a la de ella, besándole.

- Creo que antes de volver me vas a llevar a conocer Europa… y tu pagas –le dijo en su boca

- Eso será todo un placer inspectora, pero yo elegiré ciudad, transporte y hotel…

- Como quieras, pero incluye Venecia o no habrá trato…

- Hum… - volvió a besarla – habrá trato, Venecia, Florencia, Delfos, Budapest, Viena, Copenhague, Hamburgo, Madrid, Lisboa, Paris… - le dijo besándola por el cuello cada vez que nombraba una de las ciudades…

La puerta se abrió de golpe empujada por uno de los clientes del local, que al ver la escena, masculló un "perdón" mientras se perdía por la puerta del baño de caballeros.

Ambos rieron.

- Será mejor que volvamos. Parecemos dos adolescentes.

- Buenoooo, en mi caso, lo soy… un adolescente… enamorado – le dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella y tomándola de la mano volvieron al comedor…

Pasaron la tarde haciendo teorías sobre quien podría haber asesinado a la mujer del joyero y su hija. Cada vez cobraba más fuerza la historia de Castle, inventando que el joyero quiso librarse de su mujer, cobrar el seguro y empezar una nueva vida, quizás al lado de otra persona… aún les faltaban datos, pero… parecía consistente.

Cuando por fin Robert Evans recibió la documentación necesaria para poder detener a Powell, la acarició con sus manos sabiendo lo importante que era para su mujer. Cogió su móvil y la llamó.

Gates colgó a su marido con una gran sonrisa en los labios, la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. Ahora había que ir a detenerle. ¿Iría ella en persona? ¿Mandaba un pelotón a por él? Sopesó la situación. Ese tipo era odioso. Se había cargado a varios policías a su paso, emponzoñando el cuerpo, creyéndose más listo que el resto y utilizando su potencial económico y político para reírse de todos. Si Beckett hubiese estado en Nueva York, le habría otorgado el honor de ir ella misma a detenerle, como compensación a sus años de lucha, pero ella no estaba. Mandar a sus compañeros no era lo mismo, ellos actuaban por fidelidad, no les movía la misma pasión que a ella. Pensaba en la forma más humillante que pudiese haber para detenerle, ya no se iba a reír más de nadie. Ahora le tocaba pagar. Se descartó a ella misma, que fuese un capitán a detenerle era demasiado honor. ¡Eso es! Mandaría a un novato. O aún mejor… mandaría a su novata. Si, Sarah le detendría. Que fuese una mujer, sola y con aspecto de adolescente sería una humillación digna para el.

Gates llamo a Sarah, Espósito y Ryan. Ella detendría a Powell, Espósito y Ryan le cubrirían la espalda desde lejos. Llevaría un coche patrulla, no uno camuflado.

- Sarah, mantén la calma, no dejes que te meta en ningún juego, muéstrale la orden, espósale, le lees sus derechos y al coche. Está en un club privado jugando al golf, si alguno de sus amiguitos fuese su abogado, le enseñas la orden de detención. Nadie podrá evitar que te lo lleves. ¿Entendido?

- Si señor.

Sarah aparcó el coche patrulla en la puerta del club privado, en una zona prohibida para aparcar, haciendo que uno de los guardias de seguridad saliese en su busca para que retirase el coche. Sarah, sin mirarle a la cara, le mostró su placa y le dijo que estaba en un asunto oficial. El vigilante la amenazo gritando a su espalda, con enviarle una grúa a retirar el coche. Sarah paró en seco, se giró y le dijo muy serenamente:

- Haga lo que tenga que hacer, quizá yo tenga que hacerlo también y detenerle por obstrucción a la justicia.

Ryan y Espósito habían parado cerca, observando la escena. El vigilante lanzó los brazos al aire resignado y ella prosiguió su camino.

- Wow Sarah, parece que aprendes deprisa – pensó Espósito en voz alta.

Después de preguntar en la recepción por la zona en la que estaba Powell, y tras tener que mostrar su placa para obtener una respuesta, se dirigió hasta donde le habían indicado, afortunadamente aún no había empezado a jugar, y se encontraba en la cafetería. Espósito la seguía a distancia enseñando su placa para acceder al recinto. Ryan se había quedado en el coche, temiendo que finalmente el vigilante cometiera la torpeza de avisar a una grúa.

- ¿Senador Powell? – preguntó Sarah a un grupo de cinco hombres que tomaban café de pie junto a la barra. Intentó mantener la calma, aquellos hombres eran políticos importantes, el Vicepresidente, el gobernador y dos congresistas.

- Hola querida – le dijo el senador - ¿Qué quiere de mi jovencita? ¿Un autógrafo quizá?

- Señor, soy Sarah Carter – le dijo mostrando su placa – tengo una orden de arresto contra usted, le ruego se de la vuelta para que pueda esposarle.

- ¿Sabe usted con quien esta hablando?

- Si señor, senador Powell – y sacando de su bolsillo la orden, se la mostró para que la leyese.

- Esto debe tratarse de un error – Sarah vio como miraba al vicepresidente.

- Por favor señor dese la vuelta.

- Insisto, esto debe tratarse de un error.

- Ya ha visto la orden, viene del juez. Por favor, dese la vuelta y procederé a informarle sobre sus derechos.

- ¿Quién se ha creído que es usted?

- Señor, tan solo soy policía, trabajo para los ciudadanos de Nueva York y en este momento cumplo con el mandato que me han encomendado las autoridades de la ciudad.

- Pagará por esta humillación – le dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Powell se dio la vuelta y Sarah lo esposó recitándole sus derechos en voz muy alta para que Expósito también los oyese, es más, todo aquel que estaba en la cafetería la oyó. No se le pasó por alto las miradas que cruzaron el senador y el vicepresidente.

El club de golf se había convertido en un revuelo, Sarah, casi una adolescente, conducía al senador esposado hasta el coche patrulla, Espósito había ido retrocediendo poco a poco, sin perder de vista la escena, pero sin dejarse ver, tal y como les había pedido Gates. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de Sarah y el senador.

Sarah abrió la puerta trasera del coche patrulla y ayudo a meterse al senador, agarrando su cabeza para que no se golpease con la puerta. El senador echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y vio como gran parte de la alta sociedad de la ciudad, se arremolinaba tras las ventanas del edificio para comprobar lo que estaba pasando.

Como colofón final, Sarah puso la sirena y las luces de emergencia del coche patrulla, esto lo hizo recordando imágenes de Beckett, Montgomery, Smith… no soportaba que alguien matase a un policía.

Gates sonreía. Espósito y Ryan la miraban aturdidos. ¡Sabia hacerlo! Y además soltó una carcajada cuando Espósito contó como Sarah había puesto la sirena del coche patrulla.

La tarde del domingo, con la bestia encerrada e incomunicada, Gates decidió que tenían que descansar. Al día siguiente tendrían que ir al banco a por los documentos originales y entregarlos al fiscal.

En ese mismo instante, pero en Londres, Hunt se despedía de las dos parejas, que se marchaban hacía uno de los cientos de pub de Londres para cenar y tomar algo. El caso estaba aún sin resolver, seguirían al día siguiente. Jimmy sopesó la idea de Castle y llevaría al joyero a comisaria para interrogarle.

Varias horas después, y ya en la habitación, Richard esperaba sentado en la cama a que Kate saliese del baño, para poder darse una rápida ducha y quitarse el pegajoso olor a pub. Ella salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se acercó a él, e inclinándose le beso mientras le decía

- Todo tuyo, no tardes, creo que … tengo una pregunta que hacerte – él sonrió

- Pensaba que sabías todo sobre mi…

- Si no quieres no te la hago… fuiste tu quien lo propuso

- En cinco minutos estaré preparado para que me cuentes que significa ese tatuaje tuyo…

Kate terminó de secarse y se metió desnuda en la cama. Era absurdo vestirse, además, le apetecía vestirse con la piel de él. Richard salió dos minutos después, con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y gotas de agua por todo su torso.

- Bueno inspectora, mientras me pongo el pijama vaya haciéndome la pregunta…

- No te vistas – le sorprendió oírle decir eso y fue secándose con la toalla sin dejar de mirarla.

- Pregunta Kate.

- ¿En cuanto esta valorada tu fortuna? – él se deshizo de la toalla tirándola al suelo y levantó las sábanas para meterse en la cama, descubriendo que ella estaba también completamente desnuda.

- Ven aquí – le dijo abrazándola por la espalda– a esa pregunta no puedo contestarte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿tan personal es?

- Vamos Kate, primero no tengo ni idea del dinero que tengo, aumenta con las ventas y segundo, creo que no deberías tomarme el pelo así, tu sabes mejor que yo la cifra.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Pretendes que me crea, pequeña cotilla, que no lo sabes? Seguro que miraste mis cuentas hace tiempo. Tienes mas control sobre ellas que yo – empezó a besarle el cuello - ¿Por qué me lo pones tan fácil? ¿me quieres contar la historia de tu tatuaje sin nada a cambio? – ella sonrió, la había pillado, ella ya sabía el importe de su fortuna.

Se dio la vuelta para ver su cara, y recibió una lluvia de besos sobre su nariz y su boca.

- Sé muchas cosas sobre ti Castle. Mas de las que tú crees.

- ¿Ah si? Deleitame con tu conocimiento inspectora Beckett.

Él la besó largamente, paseando sus dedos por la espalda de ella.

- Ahora que te dejaré venir a dormir a mi apartamento ¿vas a bajarme el alquiler? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sé que el apartamento es tuyo, lo compraste y les dijiste a los de la agencia que me llamasen para ofrecérmelo, evidentemente con ese precio, esa zona y ese apartamento, sabrías que no iba a rechazar la oferta. Buena jugada el que les pague a ellos y tu nombre no figure por ningún sitio, pero es tuyo.

- Te equivocas inspectora. No estas bien informada.

- Vamos Castle…

- Me encanta como dices Castle… pero estas equivocada, el apartamento no es mío.

- No sé porque lo niegas, sabes que te he pillado.

- Kate, el apartamento ya no es mío.

- Ah – dijo ella sorprendida – y … ¿Puedo saber a quien pago el alquiler ahora?

- El día antes de venirnos, estuve con mi abogado ¿recuerdas? – volvió a besarla

- Ah si, cuando viste a Gates.

- Lo puse a tu nombre – le dijo en su boca

- ¿Qué?

- Es tuyo.

Ella pegó un respingo. No le había dicho nada cuando se enteró que el apartamento era de él. Estuvo buscando durante algún tiempo otro para mudarse, pero no encontraba otro remotamente parecido y lo fue dejando en el olvido. Esto no le parecía bien. Ella no buscaba su dinero.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – le dijo muy seria.

- ¿Por qué te quiero? ¿No has podido pensar que es por eso?

- Pero Rick, yo no quiero tu dinero… no me gusta que hagas eso.

- Kate, escucha. Déjame hablar –ella asintió – fui a mi abogado para cambiar de nombre varias propiedades, el piso donde vivíamos antes Alexis y yo que lo puse a su nombre, ella ya es mayor de edad, quizá quiera irse a vivir sola. El estudio de mi madre, que creía que era de la inmobiliaria. Y este lo he puesto a tu nombre porque aunque yo quiero que dejes esa casa y vengas a vivir conmigo, quiero que tengas donde volver si decides dejarme porque te aburra o te hartes de mi. Y no se porque te tienes que sentir tan mal, debería de darte una parte de mis ganancias por dejar que escriba sobre ti….

Ella le besó. Por una parte no le gustaba que lo hubiese hecho, pero por otra, estaba encantada con él.

- No creo que me aburra de ti. La palabra aburrimiento no es compatible con Richard Castle.

- Y ahora hazme una pregunta que de verdad quieras saber sobre mi, porque estoy impaciente por conocer la historia de ese tatuaje, le dijo pasando las yemas de los dedos por encima de la piel tintada.

- Luego… -dijo ella lanzándose a su boca – ahora quiero darte las gracias por el apartamento ..


	27. Chapter 27

En cuanto Gates les dijo que podían irse a descansar a casa, Sarah llamó a Anthony. Aún no le había visto desde el día que le ayudó a localizar el móvil de Gates.

Una hora después, cuando se encontraron en la puerta de la cervecería donde días antes Sarah le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, ella no pudo reprimirse y se lanzó a darle un abrazo. Anthony aún seguía impactado por el beso que ella le había dado dos días antes y aquel abrazo le supo a poco, pero era necesario esperar a que ella se aclarase un poco más con sus ideas.

Pidieron dos cervezas y ella le soltó sin esperar más que la habían trasladado y que ya no trabajaría en la 68, si no en la 12. A él la noticia no le hizo ninguna ilusión, si ella no iba a estar en la 68 ya no la iba a volver a ver a diario. En vez de felicitarla, pues la veía feliz, solo pudo preguntar:

- ¿Por qué? – esperando secretamente que no dijese que era para perderle de vista.

Y ella se deshizo en explicaciones sobre Gates y su vieja amistad con su familia. Gates la quería en su comisaria y ella estaba encantada con los nuevos compañeros, y eso que aún no conocía a la inspectora que estaba a cargo del equipo. Le contó que además incluso tenían un asesor en el equipo, un famoso escritor que acudía casi a diario para documentarse y les echaba una mano. A ella todo le parecía nuevo y excitante. Él se limitaba a mirarla sin ganas.

- Te voy a echar de menos Anthony, podías tu también pedir que te trasladasen – le dijo apenas sin pensar.

Al menos esa frase le alegró. Ella parecía muy ilusionada, y se sintió egoísta pues en vez de compartir su felicidad, se sentía fatal.

- Bueno dejemos de hablar sobre mí. Quiero darte las gracias por lo del viernes. Fue muy importante para poder resolver el caso… sin tu ayuda quizá…

- Oh! No fue nada Sarah, de veras – ella le miró y le sonrió

- Siento mucho haberte dejado aquí el otro día… uní cabos y me di cuenta de algo importante, lo siento, debí parecerte idiota.

- Bueno, yo… simplemente pensé que me había pasado y era tu forma de pararme.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- ¿No recuerdas que…?

Ella buscó en su memoria, había obviado aquel momento, sólo prestó atención al recibo de correos. Ahora en su mente aparecía nítidamente la imagen de Anthony acercándose a su cara y sintió un cosquilleo palpitar en su estómago.

- Ahora recuerdo – dijo sonriéndole – Lo siento, aquella noche estaba trabajando sin darme cuenta.

El asintió y bebió un largo trago de su cerveza, para cambiar rápidamente de tema. Quizás luego…

- ¿Me vas a hacer ya esa pregunta? – dijo Richard mientras pegaba su pecho a la espalda de ella abrazándola con fuerza.

- La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada…

- Te quiero – le dijo mientras besaba su hombro

Ella giró su cabeza todo lo que pudo para intentar mirarle

- Y yo a ti – y Richard la apretó aún más contra él.

- Al final conseguirás romperme algún hueso como sigas así.

- No quiero que huyas, quiero que te quedes así, aquí, siempre.

- ¿Pretendes inmovilizarme a base de romperme algo o asfixiarme?

- Que exagerada eres. No tengo tanta fuerza y lo sabes.

Ella sonrió. Eso era.

- Creo que si tengo una pregunta que hacerte…

- Bien inspectora, tú dirás, pero después de mi respuesta tendrás que contestar a mi pregunta…

- Creo que podré superarlo Castle – le dijo riendo

- En el fondo yo creo que quieres contármelo sin nada a cambio.. vamos dímelo, estoy intrigado ¿Por qué tienes ese tatuaje? ¿Qué significa?

- No, no… primero mi pregunta

- Vale… venga dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué deporte estas haciendo Rick? Odias, o eso parecía, hacer ejercicio, pero… - se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda quedando delante de su cara y paseo su mano apretando sus bíceps y su pectoral – esto no está así por estar sentado escribiendo en tu despacho….

El comenzó a reír. Era una pregunta que no había esperado.

- No puedo creer que esa sea la pregunta que quieres hacerme… - ella frunció el ceño

- ¿Qué pasa? Te dije que lo sé todo sobre ti

- ¿Y llamas a "saber todo sobre mi" no saber si hago deporte?

- Vamos Castle – le dijo enfadándose un poco – cada vez que tenemos que dar una carrerita llegas el último y asfixiado. Te gusta demasiado la vida cómoda y fácil, no te imagino haciendo ningún esfuerzo y sin embargo – dijo volviendo a pasar su mano por el bíceps acariciándolo y apretando después sus pectorales – esto no venía de serie Castle… algo haces y no me digas que te has comprado un aparato de esos que anuncian en la televisión, porque no cuela.

- Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta que esto – la cogió la mano y se la apretó contra el pecho – lleva ahí desde el principio.

- Siempre vas con camisas de manga larga…

Él paró de sonreír. La miró largamente en silencio. Ella comprendió.

- Llegas el último aposta ¿verdad?

- Te dije que las apariencias engañan inspectora.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – El soltó aire por la nariz

- Tengo un pequeño gimnasio en casa, ya sabes, una cinta de correr, un par de aparatos para fortalecer… procuro dedicarle un poco de tiempo cada día.

- No

- ¿Cómo?

- No tienes ningún gimnasio en tu casa. He estado allí y no lo he visto.

- Que tú no lo hayas visto no significa que no este ahí – le dio sonriendo de medio lado.

Ella le miró. Al final iba a resultar que tenía más secretos de los que ella pensaba. Y además no alardeaba de ellos.

- Si inspectora, tengo un pequeño gimnasio en casa. Tengo que conservar bien este cuerpazo, es el secreto de mi éxito con las chicas – le dijo

Ella le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho.

- Bobo

- Si, pero reconoce que te gusta ¿eh? – volvió a coger su mano para pasearla por su torso y ella elevó sus ojos en señal de "no puedo contigo", aunque en el fondo, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba.

Se miraron un rato en silencio.

- Ahora, inspectora, es su turno. Quiero saber que significa este – pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el tatuaje, creyendo sentir al hacerlo el relieve del dibujo sobre la piel – tatuaje.

- Bueno… el significado es muy amplio

- Creo que tengo tiempo, no pienso moverme de aquí en toda la noche…

El seguía acariciando la piel pintada, una pequeña rama con varias flores rosadas, alrededor de la cual, parecían girar en tornado tres pequeñas siluetas de golondrinas azuladas.

- En Japón – comenzó ella – la sakura o flor del cerezo, simboliza lo transitoria que es la vida. Para los Samurais es fidelidad y honor. Para los chinos representa la sensualidad femenina, su poder y el amor.

- ¿Y las golondrinas?

- La golondrina elige una única pareja para el resto de su vida, es fiel a la familia, pero también significa libertad, y para los marineros significaba el regreso a casa después de haber superado un largo viaje… fidelidad a la familia, libertad y valentía.

- Es decir que en conjunto, significa una mujer muy sensual, poderosa, libre y fiel en el amor, con gran sentido del honor, valiente, la familia lo es todo para ella y sabe valorar lo corta que es la vida…

- Vaya Rick, me gusta tu resumen…

El seguía acariciando el tatuaje. Era pequeño, bastante discreto, pero de líneas perfectas, bien dibujado.

- ¿Y porque aquí?

- Esa es otra pregunta.

- Vale, hazme tu otra a mí a cambio.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- ¿El qué?

- Tu gimnasio – el comenzó a reír

- Esto si que me fastidia tener que decírtelo. Me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás ni a mi madre ni a Alexis…

- ¿Qué?

- Ellas no lo saben, y no quiero que lo sepan… promételo o….

- Está bien, te lo prometo, no diré nada.

- Detrás del cuadro de mi despacho, hay una puerta, es una habitación secreta… mi gimnasio.

- Oh! Vamos Rick ¿pretendes que me lo crea?

- Lo comprobarás tu misma.

- ¿De verdad que ellas no lo saben?

- No y tu no deberías saberlo… no hagas que me arrepienta. Y ahora…

- ¿Porque aquí? – le dijo cogiendo su mano y llevándola sobre su pubis, sintiendo sus dedos sobre el tatuaje.

Él la acarició, y notó como a ella le causaba un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, como todas las veces que lo había hecho desde que lo había descubierto.

- No pretendía que mis padres se enterasen, me lo hice cuando tenía diecisiete años…

- ¿Y lo conseguiste?

- Si, y en realidad…. – no llegó a terminar la frase, el supuso que iba a decir que no demasiadas personas sabían de su existencia…

Él la tumbó boca arriba y se acercó al tatuaje para examinarlo de cerca una vez más, la rama estaba hábilmente dibujada siguiendo la línea de la ingle y paralela a ella, quedando siempre oculto a la vista bajo la ropa interior o un bikini.

- ¿Tan claro tenías a los diecisiete lo que querías en la vida?

- Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas… esto me da derecho a más de una respuesta…

- Acepto… contéstame primero para variar un poco.

- Yo no lo elegí. Mis amigas y yo fuimos a un tatuador chino, era famoso porque elegía el tatuaje adecuado para cada persona después de leer su mente, éramos atrevidas… no importaba como fuese, el caso era hacerse un tatuaje y creer lo que decía.

- ¿Y Katherine Beckett creía en eso?

- Tenía diecisiete años….

- Pues tengo que decir que no se equivocó… - le dijo besando la piel tatuada y mirándola a los ojos– antes me gustaba, pero ahora me encanta. Eres una mujer muy sensual, poderosa, libre, espero que fiel en el amor – sonrió al decirlo- tienes honor, eres valiente, la familia lo es todo para ti y aunque has tardado en darte cuenta, ahora sabes valorar lo corta que es la vida…

- Anda ven aquí – le dijo cogiéndole del pelo y tirando de él para que se pusiese junto a su cara- y bésame

- Le faltó tatuar "mandona" para tener la definición completa…

- Bobo

- Si, pero te gusto

- Bueno en realidad, lo que de verdad me gusta más de tí es … esto – le dijo apretando con ambas manos sus pectorales

- Eres una viciosilla – le dijo con voz infantil sellando su boca con un pequeño beso, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un torrente de emociones…

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	28. Chapter 28

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO**

Amanecía en Londres. Una vez más Kate despertaba prisionera entre los brazos de él, que aún dormido, no relajaba sus músculos, obsesionado con la idea de que ella pudiese marcharse mientras él dormía. Aún era temprano, pero algunos ruidos en la planta de abajo la habían despertado. Intentó zafarse del comprimido abrazo, para poder estirarse y mover una de sus piernas, que estaba dormida bajo la de él. En cuanto empezó a moverse, él despertó

- ¿Dónde vas? – le dijo aún medio dormido

- No me voy, pero me gustaría que me dejases moverme un poco.

- Perdona – se apresuró a decirle mientras retiraba sus piernas de encima de las de ellas y aflojaba su abrazo.

- Ufs… mucho mejor…

- Lo siento

Ella giró hasta ponerse frente a él, y comenzó a estirarse.

- ¿Mmmres que voy a irme en plena noche? – El terminó de despertar con esa escena y sonrió ampliamente

- Eres como una gata.. ¿necesitas hacer esto todas las mañanas?

- Mmmmmmsi ¿te molesta?

- No, mientras no arañes… - le dijo dándole un beso en la nariz – creo que voy a ducharme – le dijo levantándose – estaba tan pegado a ti que estoy sudando…

- Espera – le dijo cogiéndole del brazo

Él paró en seco, se quedo a medio levantar de la cama, inclinado hacía ella.

- ¿Qué?

Ella cogió su cara con ambas manos y la atrajo hacía la suya, y con su boca sobre la de él

- Gracias – el la miró interrogante – me encanta ese apartamento…

Él la beso largamente

- Todo un placer inspectora, todo un placer…

Una hora más tarde, en la cocina, desayunaban junto a Harry y Jimmy. Este último había decidido ir a por el joyero e interrogarle en comisaría.

- ¿Cuándo era el funeral de su mujer y su hija? – preguntó Richard

- Pues creo que a las ocho – contestó Jimmy mirando su reloj – podemos ir hasta el cementerio y llevárnoslo en cuanto todo acabe.

- Si finalmente el no tuviese nada que ver en esas muertes, no podrá olvidar jamás que le detengamos justo al acabar el funeral – le dijo Harry

- Y si resulta que es culpable, su mujer y su hija dejarán de removerse en sus tumbas viendo como se nos escapa – contestó él – voy a llamar a Hunt y que vaya a comisaria, nosotros iremos al cementerio.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Kate vio que Jimmy había cogido los cascos de la moto.

- Seguidnos en el coche, tendremos que ir en ambos o para ir a la comisaría iríamos muy apretados – le dijo Jimmy a Kate.

- ¿Te importa que vayamos nosotros en la moto y os sigamos? – le preguntó Kate

- ¿Estas segura de eso? – le dijo Richard un poco asustado

- Vamos Castle ¿no confías en mi?

Viendo la escena, Jimmy decidió fastidiar un poco y aceptar la propuesta de ella.

- Esta bien – les dijo entregándoles los cascos – agárrate bien Ricky, no vayas a caerte – le dijo riendo y entrando en el coche.

- Vamos Castle, póntelo – le dijo Kate poniéndose el casco - ¿tanto miedo te dan las motos?

- Promete que no correrás

- Eso díselo a él, yo tengo que seguirle para no perderle, recuerda que no tengo ni idea de donde vamos.

- Menos mal que antes de venir arreglé mi testamento – dijo poniéndose el casco

- Castle, no tengas miedo, sólo déjate llevar ¿recuerdas?

Kate le indicó donde debía colocar los pies, y le dijo que se pegase a su cuerpo, si ella se movía hacía un lado, él debía hacer lo mismo, nunca moverse hacia el contrario o acabarían en el suelo, le preguntó si lo entendía y él únicamente asintió sin decir una palabra. Cuando ella arrancó el motor y este rugió, Richard se pegó a su espalda, abrazando su cintura, ella sonrió pensando que él jamás se había visto en una igual, y que esperaba que Jimmy no corriese mucho, no quería asustarle. Pero Jimmy no pensó igual, al principio condujo despacio, pero poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, obligando a Kate a acelerar para seguirle, notando que Richard se aferraba más a ella, afortunadamente, él siguió las instrucciones de Kate, y cuando ella movía su cuerpo, él, al estar tan pegado lo hacía con ella. Cuando llegaron al cementerio, Kate notó como él relajaba su abrazo, despegándose un poco de su espalda. Jimmy aparcó el coche a cierta distancia de donde estaba la familia despidiéndose de la mujer y la hija. Kate paró el motor, esperó a que él bajase, y sin bajar de la moto, se quitó el casco sacudiendo su pelo

- ¿Estas bien? – le dijo mientras el hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

- Oh si.. estoy … ¿vivo? – preguntó exageradamente.

- ¿No te ha gustado? – dijo Kate sonriendo

- Ya hablaremos luego – le dijo él acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla

Esperaron a que acabase la ceremonia. Vieron como los asistentes, iban marchándose y dejando allí al joyero, que aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Le observaron allí, como seguía de pie, junto a la tumba.

- ¿Sigues pensando que es el culpable? – preguntó Harry a Richard

- Si. Lo sigo pensando.

El joyero comenzó a andar hacía el único coche que quedaba cercano, un Ford Mondeo con las lunas tintadas y los cuatro se pusieron en marcha para alcanzarle antes que pudiese subir.

- Buenos días – le dijo Jimmy

- Bu.. buenos días señores- contestó reconociéndoles

- Queremos que nos acompañe a comisaria, para aclarar unos conceptos que no nos quedan del todo claros

- Bueno, yo … les acompaño en mi coche…

- Oh, no se preocupe, usted venga con nosotros – le dijo tomándole por el codo e indicándole con la mano libre el coche aparcado – ya mandaremos a alguien a que lo recoja.

- Oh, no se preocupe, usted venga con nosotros – le dijo tomándole por el codo e indicándole con la mano libre el coche aparcado – ya mandaremos a alguien a que lo recoja.

- No, no… insisto yo les acompaño pero voy en mi coche…

En ese mismo instante, un llanto de bebé surgió de dentro del coche. Jimmy miró a Harry y está abrió la puerta trasera. Una mujer, joven, sostenía en sus brazos un bebé de meses. Jimmy abrió el maletero, y comprobó que dentro había varias maletas y bolsas de viaje.

- Vaya, señor Murray… ¿Se marchaba de viaje? – Harry se inclinó dentro del coche y enseñó a Jimmy una guía de carreteras de Francia y otra de España – veo que el viaje era largo… ¿El sur de España quizá?

- Necesito olvidarme de todo esto… yo… No es un delito viajar…

- Claro señor… vayamos a comisaría y después podrá irse. Harry conduce el coche de Murray nos vemos en comisaria, Kate y Ricky, acompañarme, dejaremos aquí la moto.

- No… yo puedo llevarla – dijo Richard

- Tu ¿Qué? – le dijo Kate

- Dale las llaves Kate, y ven conmigo, tu conducirás

Kate le entregó las llaves de la moto a Richard entrecerrando los ojos, y este la miró con una sonrisa ladeada. Kate subió al Jaguar de Harry, y Jimmy acompañó al joyero en el asiento trasero. Harry se puso en marcha, siguiendo al Jaguar, y tras de ellos, Richard se colocó el casco, ancló a la moto el que había estado utilizando minutos antes Kate y arrancó el motor con destreza. Kate le miraba, el bajó la visera ahumada del casco, no dejando que ella viese sus ojos, y empezó a reír….

Kate siguió las indicaciones que Jimmy le daba, habían perdido de vista el Ford Mondeo, Harry conduciría más despacio llevando un bebé. Kate miraba por el retrovisor viendo que la moto les seguía de cerca y adivinando su pensamiento Jimmy le dijo:

- Puedes poner el rotativo y acelerar la marcha. Mete la mano entre tus piernas bajo el asiento, y lo encontrarás.

Kate hizo lo que Jimmy le indicaba, y tras pegar el rotativo por fuera en el techo del Jaguar y poner en marcha el sonido del mismo, aceleró el coche para ver como era capaz Richard de conducir esa moto… y se sorprendió al comprobar que lo hacía francamente bien.

Cuando llegaron a comisaría y Kate bajó del coche mirando como Richard bajaba de la moto, comprobó que Jimmy mantenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara…

- Tu lo sabias ¿verdad? – le preguntó

- Ey ey, a mi no me metas… fuiste tu quien quiso llevarla… hablamos el otro día sobre motos y sí, el conduce habitualmente… - a ella ya no le sorprendió nada… este hombre de repente era como una caja de sorpresas.

Colin les esperaba dentro. Había preparado una sala de interrogatorios y se la mostró a Jimmy, quien mando pasar a Murray y le dijo que les esperase unos minutos.

- ¿Kate entras conmigo? – Le preguntó

- Oh claro…

- Colin, tu y Harry podríais interrogar a la mujer que trae Harry en el coche de Murray – el asintió – deben estar al llegar.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Richard

- Bueno campeón, si ya has acabado los entrenamientos para el gran premio de Silverstone, puedes observar desde la sala… no podemos dejarte entrar… son ingleses ¿recuerdas? – Richard asintió

- Ya hablaremos luego – le dijo Kate marcando mucho la frase y acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla

Empezaron a preguntar a Murray sobre el hombre que había encargado el colgante, y este se deshizo en detalles sobre su físico, detalles que tanto Kate como Jimmy procuraban repetir cada vez que él los mencionaba. Hasta que en un momento, Jimmy aburrido le dijo

- Y ¿Cómo es posible señor Murray que pese a que usted hablo con este cliente durante un buen rato, ninguna cámara de la joyería o de las tiendas de enfrente captaran imágenes de ese cliente misterioso?

Murray comprendió que no todo iba tan bien como debería y decidió no volver a decir nada más.

- No sé si ustedes me están acusando de algo, pero me gustaría hablar primero con mi abogado.

Kate y Jimmy se miraron y salieron de la sala de interrogatorios. Esto cambiaba las cosas… Richard les había estado observando desde la sala contigua y al verles salir, decidió ir a ver como Harry y Colin interrogaban a la mujer. Salió de la sala y se topó con Kate, que en ese momento pensaba hacer lo mismo que él. Se quedó parado, señalando con la mano una sala contigua y tartamudeando dijo

- Yo yo… iba a…. bueno yo iba a…

- ¿Qué Castle? No tengo todo el día – le dijo algo molesta

- Iba a ver el otro interrogatorio

- Yo también… anda vamos

Entraron en la sala y vieron a Harry y Colin con absoluta tranquilidad inglesa, preguntando pausadamente a la mujer por su relación con Murray. La mujer callaba, y Colin tomando el mando del interrogatorio, le preguntó con total frialdad si eran amantes. La mujer seguía callada.

- Apuesto a que el niño no es hijo de Murray y que su difunta mujer le estaba engañando y la chica tampoco era hija de él

- ¿En que te basas?

- Soy padre, jamás mataría a mi hija, puede que si a su madre, créeme a ratos si que mataría a Meredith – dijo burlón perdiendo sus ojos en un punto de la sala y haciendo un silencio – pero nunca a un hijo..

- No quiero imaginar que entiendes tú como matar al "bombón frito" – le dijo Kate recalcando las últimas palabras – pero tu si puedes imaginar que te pasaría a ti después – le dijo clavando su dedo índice en su pecho.

Colin y Harry siguieron presionando a la mujer, y cuando Colin le dijo que que pensaría su hijo al descubrir que su padre era un asesino, ella dijo que el niño no era de Murray, y presionada les dijo que él no podía tener hijos. Harry aprovecho para atacarla diciéndole que la niña que había muerto era hija de Murray, a lo que ella indignada contestó que no era así, y que esa mujer había estado engañando a Murray desde hacía años y que se merecía lo que le había pasado. Colin intervino para acusarla de haber matado a la señora Murray y a su hija, y ella derrumbada, confesó que no le había hecho sufrir lo suficiente…

- Bueno, pues esto ya esta acabado… un poco absurdo… - dijo Jimmy – prefiero los casos con más acción

- ¿Para poder disparar? – le dijo Richard gracioso

- Claro Ricky tío, estos ingleses son aburridos hasta para asesinar a alguien…

Pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde a rellenar papeleo sobre el caso y a firmar la finalización de la colaboración entre policía de Nueva York y Londres. A partir de ahora no podrían utilizar sus armas.

- ¿Cuándo os marcharéis? – preguntó Jimmy a ambos

- Bueno, aún no he podido llamar a la editorial para pedirles el avión, supongo que en un par de días y así también podíamos conocer Londres ¿Qué dices Kate?

- Ah no… tu sabrás… has dicho que tu te ocuparías… sorpréndeme… total… lo haces a cada momento…

- Podemos enseñaros Londres en visita rápida mañana y pasado – dijo Harry

- Eso estaría bien – dijo Richard

Llegaron a la casa de Harry por la noche, después de cenar los cuatro en un restaurante elegido por Harry y que fue del agrado de ambos. Cuando subieron a la habitación, Kate cerró la puerta y se quedó frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- ¿Me quieres contar porque has hecho eso?

- ¿El que? No he hecho nada… - le dijo poniendo ojitos de gato con botas de Sherk

- ¿Jimmy sabía que tenías moto y yo diciéndote como hacer de paquete? Vamos Castle…

- Veo que no sabe tanto de mí como creía inspectora… Se pierde detalles….

- Oh venga, no me digas que lo haces por eso…

- No hago nada… tu nunca me preguntaste si tenía moto o si me gustaban…

- Venga ya… ¿me has contado toda tu vida y omites esa parte?

- ¿Qué moto tienes? Sé que estás deseando decírmelo.

- Bueno… la he comprado hace poco, antes tenía otra

- Dímelo – él la miró sonriendo

- Es japonesa

- Vamos hombre… dilo ya…

- Una Honda CBR1000RR

- ¿La versión nueva de aniversario?

- Si

- No me lo digas ¿es negra verdad? Y te vistes de negro cuando la conduces…

- Siiiiiiiiii – dijo él con voz infantil y encantado

- No eres Batman Castle…

- Oh Kate… pero... ¿sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué? – él se acercó a ella lentamente, mirando sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos

- Le imitó a la perfección… y si tu quieres ser como Cat woman, te llevaré a dar una vuelta… - la levantó en el aire, besándola y caminando con ella en brazos se dirigía hacía la cama…


	29. Chapter 29

El lunes en Nueva York había sido bien diferente al de Londres. Joyce Loods les tenía que hacer entrega de los documentos originales que implicaban al senador Powell en toda aquella telaraña de poder, dinero y corrupción. Gates no podía negarlo, estaba impaciente por recuperar esos documentos. El poder que tenía el senador era tal, que temía que ocurriese cualquier cosa y esos documentos desapareciesen. El banco estaba totalmente tomado por el cuerpo de policía de Nueva York. En cuanto recuperase los documentos, los entregaría a la fiscalía y podría descansar. Se avecinaba un cambio. Un importante cambio. Había llevado a Sarah con ella. Tenía que conseguir que Sarah aprendiese algo nuevo cada día. Había perdido mucho el tiempo en la 68 desde que ella se fue.

Joyce accedió a la cámara de las cajas privadas, acompañada de Gates, Sarah, junto a varios policías más, esperaron en la enrejada puerta.

- Victoria, nunca pensé que unos documentos llegados por correo ordinario, podrían armar tanto revuelo. Parece que están atracando el banco.

- Joyce, tu sólo ves una noticia, o una historia para un libro, pero de estos documentos dependen los ciudadanos de Nueva York.

Le hizo entrega del paquete tal y como Smith lo había enviado. Gates lo miró, cogiéndolo en sus manos y comprobando que tampoco eran tantos datos, apenas pesaba. Tantos años de esfuerzo y por fin con unos frágiles papeles conseguiría acabar con todo.

¿Cuántos iban a caer ahora? Esto supondría una revolución interna. Tenía que mover baza y situar a su gente, y a todos aquellos en los que había confiado y estuviesen limpios, al mando y en sitios estratégicos. Repasó mentalmente una vez más, aquellos policías que había tenido trabajando a su lado, tan de cerca como para estimar su valía, y secretamente esperó que no hubiesen sido tocados por el poder del senador y estuviesen limpios, porque los iba a necesitar para remodelar todo el cuerpo. Sabía que no podía confiar en el jefe de policía de Nueva York, caería junto al senador, y quien sabe si también junto al alcalde… le fastidiaba pensar que el actual alcalde estuviese involucrado, aunque también recordaba como le obligó a aceptar a Castle en su comisaria. Aunque tampoco estaba tan arrepentida de tenerle allí… recordó su última conversación con Castle… ¿Habría convencido a Beckett para que volviese? ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando por la cabeza de esa chica?... Esperaba que no fuese culpa de la nube emocional en la que se encontraba por estar con Castle. Todos hacemos tonterías cuando nos enamoramos, pensó... Miró a Sarah, sonriendo embobada mientras miraba su móvil… ella también parecía demasiado "distraída" últimamente, y se dijo a si misma que le iba a costar centrar a ambas… y recorrió en un segundo los años que le separaban a ella de ese momento… si, ella también pasó por lo mismo… tiempo… sólo es cuestión de tiempo y se recobra la normalidad.

Y la verdad es que Gates sin confirmarlo, tenía razón. Sarah, al igual que Beckett, iban a necesitar tiempo para normalizarse… La tarde del domingo, Sarah había estado con Anthony, sin ningún caso por resolver, ni mil imágenes que paseasen por su mente, fue mucho más sencillo centrarse en lo que de verdad quería hacer, que fue fijarse en los ojos del chico, cuando la dejó en su casa, y acercarse tanto a ellos como para tener que cerrar sus párpados y dedicarse únicamente a saborear su boca. Ahora, pasadas unas horas, Sarah no podía dejar de ver en su mente la cara de Anthony totalmente ruborizada cuando se despidió de ella. Le parecía tan mono…

La segunda vez que Gates llamó a Sarah, fue con un tono más alto y molesto.

- Necesito que te concentres Sarah.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Crees que podrás leer esta documentación mientras la llevamos al juzgado?

- Creo que puedo hacerlo

- Hay que entregarla, quiero que intentes revisar si falta algo que Joyce no nos haya entregado y estuviese en las copias que tenía en su casa.

- Lo hare.

Gates no confiaba en Joyce, sabía que podía sacar mucho dinero con esa historia y que seguramente guardaría datos para su libro. En ese momento deseó secretamente que el libro lo escribiese Castle. Al fin y al cabo contaría la historia desde un punto de vista personal, desde dentro y dejaría bien parado al cuerpo, no como Joyce que seguro que la afrontaba de forma impersonal y les hundiría más. Gates había leído todos los libros de Castle, aunque esa era una información que no compartía con nadie. Antes de conocer al escritor, no había leído ninguno, pero le picó la curiosidad conocer como desarrollaba las historias basadas en aquella comisaria, y termino por leer incluso los anteriores. Desde entonces había aceptado a Castle por allí. Entendía la buena publicidad que hacía a la policía, y eso era positivo para todos.

Gates subió a la parte de atrás del coche camuflado, junto a ella Sarah. Le dijo al policía que no se diese especial prisa y que se lo hiciese saber a los coches que les escoltaban. Quería que Sarah tuviese tiempo para revisar lo máximo posible.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó

- Por ahora todo lo que estoy viendo, ya lo vimos ayer en comisaria.

- Continua Sarah, es importante.

En la 12, Ryan y Espósito continuaban buscando y contrastando información para poder implicar y descartar compañeros. A Espósito ese trabajo no le estaba resultando nada agradable de realizar, pero la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con Gates, le había convencido de que tenían que hacerla. A él no le gustaba sospechar de ningún compañero, todos estaban en la misma guerra, pero Gates le había dicho: "_Las guerras, como usted dice, son para librarlas contra el enemigo. Cuando un compañero cambia de bando, usted es su enemigo. Recuerde que no fue un compañero quien dio la orden de matar a Montgomery, ni era compañero quien le facilitaba información al senador, era un enemigo. Usted tiene que luchar contra crímenes, violencia, robos, no contra enemigos vestidos con uniforme de amigos, a esos hay que exterminarles, por su bien, y por el de los ciudadanos que ha jurado proteger cuando accedió a este puesto, y ahora por favor, salga de mi despacho y haga su trabajo, busque a los que ayudan al senador vestidos de uniforme_"

No le había convencido, porque para encontrar, primero tenía que sospechar… y equivocarse con un compañero era duro… Se sentía cansado, y pensó en bajar a ver a Lanie. Aún tenía una conversación pendiente con ella, el cansancio de esos días no le había dejado tiempo para hablar sobre ambos, y aunque el laboratorio no era el mejor sitio, al menos podía despejarse e intentar, al menos, tantear la opinión de Lanie y quedar con ella para hablar en otro momento.

Cuando Espósito bajó al laboratorio de Lanie, ésta estaba embelesada sobre su microscopio y no le oyó entrar. Él se quedó recostado en el marco de la puerta, observándola, sin querer hacer ningún ruido. Miró de arriba abajo su cuerpo, de pie e inclinada sobre la encimera, parte de sus rizos tapaba la cara, y él se recreó en su curvada silueta. Lanie era como una tormenta. Fuerte y temida, refrescante y deseada, eléctrica y pasajera… y esto último era precisamente lo que él no quería que fuese. Podía soportar además su valentía y decisión sin sentirse tan intimidado como el resto de los hombres, él ya había pasado lo suyo en la vida como para sentirse intimidado por nadie. Él había estado en Iraq, la muerte era lo único que conseguía intimidarle. Le encantaba su lengua mordaz, su afán por decir la última palabra, aunque a veces eso de desesperase, pues su cabezonería le hacía querer quedar por encima llevase o no razón. Todo el conjunto de su personalidad le atraía y enamoraba, y esa silueta era el lugar donde quería perderse… Ella era su tormenta y él quería verse atrapado en ella.

Se acercó despacio, le encantaría abrazarla, pero quería solucionar las cosas, no estropearlas más.

- Lanie – le dijo muy despacio en voz baja - ¿te interrumpo algo importante?

Ella levantó la cabeza, retirándose del microscopio y giró su cabeza para mirarle.

- ¡Javi!, ¡Tú por aquí! Que honor ¿Necesitas algo?

- Si… despejarme. Gates quiere que hagamos de inspectores del diablo y que investiguemos a cualquier policía que pudiese estar implicado con el senador. Esta cazando brujas y no acabará hasta que no haga una hoguera más alta que el Empire State.

- Pues no creo que este sea el lugar más idóneo para despejarte… A no ser que busques compañeros silenciosos, si es así pasa al fondo y sírvete tú mismo…

- Vaya recibimiento que me haces, bonita forma de decirme que no soy bienvenido… -le dijo, pero sin ninguna intención de marcharse de allí.

- Oh, lo siento Javi, no quería que sonase así. ¿Te apetece un café y nos despejamos ambos? – le dijo caminando hacía la salida del laboratorio

- Si claro… - dijo él siguiéndola.

Lanie se dio cuenta de su error, le había mandado a buscar compañía entre los cadáveres del depósito, cuando en realidad quiso decir que allí no había mucho entretenimiento… pensó que tenía que controlar su lengua. No siempre lo que salía de su boca era precisamente lo que su mente quería expresar, su lengua trabajaba con más rapidez que su mente, y montaba las frases que podían parecer hirientes sin que en realidad esa fuese su intención. No pretendía dañar a Espósito. Al contrario. Javi era especial para ella. Le encantaba su carácter. Era abierto y extrovertido, bromista y socarrón, un tipo atrevido, con toda la labia del mundo concentrada en sus oscuros ojos, era fuerte, duro, pero tierno y sentimental, y eso le encantaba. Le gustaba su cuerpo fibroso y su físico hispano. Además era de los pocos hombres que no habían huido cuando ella había estallado en una tormenta de furia al enfadarse por algo. No le importaría en absoluto volver a intentarlo con él, pero ella le alejó y ahora era complicado que volviesen a estar juntos.

- Lanie, no he tenido tiempo de darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho esto días – le dijo entregándole el café

- Vamos Javi… no fue nada

- ¿No? aceptaste a Sarah en tu casa sin preguntar… me dejaste tu sofá… llamaste a Ryan…

- Tu hubieses hecho lo mismo…

- No creo que hubiese dejado que trajeses a un tío a mi casa…

- Javi, Sarah es una niña adorable… si yo me presentase en tu casa con un adolescente desvalido seguro que hacías lo mismo que yo..

- Por cierto la niña adorable trabaja en la 12 con nosotros desde ayer…

- ¿Me lo dices para darme celos?

Espósito no pudo articular palabra, simplemente la miró. ¿Que pasaba por la mente de Lanie? ¿Era esa pregunta la respuesta que él estaba buscando? ¿Se lanzaba a besarla?

Lanie sintió que la sangre hervía en sus mejillas. De nuevo su lengua le había jugado una mala pasada, adelantándose al control de su mente, diciendo lo que no debería haber dicho. Y esos ojos oscuros mirándola… miró sus labios…

¡Que demonios!, si no lo intentaba no podía saberlo, se acercó a ella, muy despacio, viendo como ella miraba su boca, ella no se alejaba…

- No tienes de que preocuparte Lanie – le dijo empezando a acariciar sus labios con su boca – no tengo intenciones de darte motivos para que vuelvas a echarme

- ¿Para que vuelva a echarte? – contestó ella en su boca correspondiendo a su beso

- Esta vez no vas a echarme de tu vida Lanie… esta vez no, te quiero ¿sabes?

Gates y Sarah entraron en los juzgados, Sarah no había encontrado nada raro diferente en aquellos documentos, pero quería volver a revisar los que tenían en comisaria para poder estar completamente segura. Gates saludó a su marido, con un saludo cortés y distante, de trabajo. Le hubiese gustado abrazarse a él y compartir toda la alegría que sentía en ese momento, al entregarle todas las pruebas originales que encerrarían al senador y toda su camarilla.

- Victoria, ¿Qué quieres hacer con la periodista?

- Nada. Nos ha entregado la documentación, no ha puesto ningún impedimento.

- Sabes que podemos acusarla…

- No es necesario, pero hablaré con ella. Volvemos a comisaría, hay gente implicada y para ellos si necesitaré…

- Tráeme sus nombres y te las daré.

Gates y Sarah volvieron a comisaria. Cuando llegaron, Espósito y Ryan iban a salir a comer con Lanie. Ryan le pidió a Sarah que les acompañasen. Había visto esa mirada de corderito en Espósito, y sabía que de nuevo entre él y Lanie estaba pasando algo. Y no le apetecía comer sólo con ellos. Sarah accedió encantada. Ellos eran sus nuevos compañeros y quería conocer sus vidas.

Entraron en el restaurante, y saludaron al camarero que les indicó que podían sentarse en su mesa mientras les preparaba sus bebidas. Se fijo como el camarero reparaba en ella y le preguntó que quería beber. Minutos mas tarde cuando llevaba las bebidas a la mesa, les preguntó por Castle y Beckett, Ryan le contestó que estaban de vacaciones, y el camarero no hizo ninguna pregunta más. A Sarah le quedó claro que sus nuevos compañeros siempre comían juntos.

- Hablarme de Beckett y de Castle por favor – les pidió

- Bueno… esa es una historia larga – dijo Ryan

- Turnaros… - contestó Sarah – por favor… Gates me ha dicho que trabajare con ellos.

Los tres se miraron… podía ser divertido contar la vida de sus compañeros, pero no debían hacerlo… Lanie tomó la palabra.

- Beckett ha renunciado Sarah. No sabemos si volverá a trabajar como policía.

- ¿Estás segura? Gates parece que lo tiene claro.

- Beckett y Castle viajaron a Europa huyendo del asesino contratado por Powell para acabar con ella y estarían allí algún tiempo… Beckett renunció antes de marcharse, yo no he hablado aún con ella ¿vosotros chicos? – ambos negaron con la cabeza – no sabemos si tiene intenciones de volver… ¿Qué te ha contado Gates?

- Que forman un buen equipo y que trabajaría con ellos…

Los tres se miraron.. ¿Eso quería decir que Gates aceptaba a Castle en comisaria? Era sorprendente….

- ¿Qué sabe Gates que no nos ha contado? – dijo Espósito

- Bueno, quizá les llamase para decirles que ya podían volver y … - continuó Ryan

- Claro… nosotros no hemos hablado con ellos…

- Deberíamos llamarles ¿Qué hora será allí? – dijo Ryan

- No. Será mejor que les dejemos recuperar el tiempo, les podemos mandar un mensaje… -zanjó Lanie- Esta noche le enviare un mensaje a Kate…

- ¿Ellos son pareja verdad? – preguntó Sarah.

Los tres se miraron riendo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sarah.

- Es una larga historia Sarah – dijo Lanie – pero si, parece que son pareja…

Lanie decidió contarle como había aparecido Castle en comisaría, y como llevaba allí cuatro años sin despegarse de Beckett. La conversación se animó y contaron como habían resuelto algunos casos con las teorías descabelladas del loco escritor, se reían cuando recordaban como le tomaban el pelo, y le alagaban cuando hablaban sobre sus conocimientos en muchas áreas que ellos desconocían, era un tipo que se tomaba en serio su trabajo e investigaba para sus libros. Tras unos largos minutos en los que los cuatro no podían dejar de reírse recordando una anécdota sobre un caso, se hizo un silencio que Sarah rompió con un pensamiento en voz alta…

- Vaya… cuatro años… Castle debe estar muy enamorado, eso es tener paciencia y luchar por lo que se quiere….

Los tres amigos callaron. Sarah tenía razón. Castle moriría por ella. Los tres se preguntaron que debió ocurrir el día anterior a que Beckett casi muriese en aquella azotea, porque Castle desapareció y la dejó sola. En algún momento al escritor se le había acabado la que parecía ser infinita paciencia. Espósito y Lanie cruzaron miradas cómplices tomando mentalmente nota de que el amor, también significa paciencia.

Terminaron de comer y volvieron a comisaria. Gates quería ir a hablar con Joyce Loods, y quería que Sarah la acompañase.

Llegaron a la casa de Joyce. Gates se paró en seco antes de llegar a la puerta, y sacó su arma señalando a Sarah la cerradura forzada. Sarah hizo lo mismo.

- Sarah, no te lo pienses, si hay un arma apuntándote, dispara – le dijo en un susurro.

Gates se descalzó, deshaciéndose de los tacones, y empujó la puerta entrando la primera sin hacer ruido. Sarah pensó que si había dentro alguien que quisiera hacerles daño, el estruendoso golpeteo de su corazón las estaba delatando…

Gates le hizo una seña para que se pusiese al otro lado de la entrada, y la cubriese mientras entraba en el salón, donde el sábado anterior Joyce les confesaba que tenía la documentación.

En el suelo, junto a los sofás, el cadáver de Joyce se hallaba sobre un charco de sangre. La habían ejecutado, como a Smith, con un tiro en plena frente.

Revisaron la casa sin encontrar a nadie. Llamaron a comisaria y se dedicaron a observar la casa.

- Se han llevado el portátil –dijo Sarah – han dejado el cargador puesto.

- ¿Dónde crees que podría guardar la segunda copia de los documentos? – preguntó Gates.

- ¿Quizá en otro libro?

- Tiene una biblioteca de escándalo, no podemos mirar ahora uno por uno… - dijo Gates mirando las paredes del despacho forradas de estantes con libros…

- No pero… se cual puede ser el libro… - y echando un único vistazo a la pared, cerró los ojos, abriéndolos segundos después y encaminándose hacia las estanterías.

Sarah cogió un libro "Cincuenta y tonos más oscuros" y el que estaba a su lado "cincuenta y sombras liberadas" tendiendo este último a Gates y abriendo el primero…

- ¿Como es posible?...

- Este también es una copia – dijo Sarah

- ¿Tendría alguno más?

- Es una trilogía, espero que no…

Gates se acercó sobre Joyce… Estaba claro que no les había dicho donde estaban las copias. Alguien más poderoso que Powell estaba intentando saber más…

- ¿Por qué la habrán matado? – preguntó Sarah

- Quizá quieran saber que nombres aparecen aquí, y quieran liquidarlos antes de que hablen… tendremos que ser más rápidos Sarah…

Espósito acompañó a Lanie hasta su casa, besándose en el portal. Ella le invitó a subir, y él se negó.

- En otro momento Lanie. Hoy no.

Cuando Lanie entró en el portal se acordó de Kate… ya sería tarde en Londres pero tenía que enviarle un mensaje…

"Kate, cuando salgas un momento de la cama de tu escritor, podrías ponernos al día sobre tu (vuestras) vida(s), parece que Gates sabe más de ti (vosotros) que tus amigos. ¿Voy a tener que ir también hasta Londres para saber lo que ocurre?"

Brrrrrr brrrrr

El ruido del mensaje despertó a Kate. Una vez más, no podía moverse, atrapada entre los brazos y las piernas de Richard, alargo como pudo el brazo hasta la mesita, y cogió el móvil. El movimiento despertó a Richard, que la apretó aún más contra él.

- Rick, vas a romperme una costilla…

- Lo siento… lo siento – le dijo aflojando el abrazo - ¿Qué ocurre?

Kate le enseño la pantalla…

- Apuesto a que vendría nadando – dijo Richard

- Tiene razón… nos fuimos sin casi dar explicaciones y no les hemos llamado

- ¿Vas a llamar ahora?

- No, pero voy a contestar, mañana tendré que llamar… ¿me lo recordarás? – comenzó a escribir una respuesta

- Depende – le dijo él cerrando los ojos y volviendo a apretarla contra él

- Rick afloja… al final acabaré en el hospital… ¿depende de que?

- De cómo me pagues por hacerte de secretario – le dijo con los ojos cerrados

- Un segundo que termino…

- ¿Qué le has puesto?

- Que estaremos de viaje dos semanas y que mañana la llamo sin falta si a mi secretario no se le olvida recordármelo

- Insisto que tengo precio…

- Bueno… quizá deje que te lo cobres como tu quieras… - dijo ella con picardía

- ¿En serio? – preguntó incorporándose levemente y abriendo los ojos – porque tengo un par de ideas… - le dijo cogiendo su oreja entre los labios y mordisqueando levemente su lóbulo

- Rick…

- ¿Qué?

- Primero recuérdamelo y ya veremos mañana…


	30. Chapter 30

Amanecía en Londres, y él se removía intranquilo en sueños, susurrando palabras ininteligibles y aferrándose más a su cuerpo, apretándola contra sí, hasta conseguir que ella despertase asustada. Se giró como pudo entre sus brazos hasta poder quedar frente a él y comprobó que efectivamente, tenía una pesadilla. Acarició su cara y su cuello, mojados por el sudor frío que ese mal sueño le estaba causando, paso los dedos entre su pelo, intentando tranquilizarle pero sin despertarle, no quería asustarle. Él se estremecía y con cada sacudida apretaba más aún su cuerpo contra él. Veía como se movían sus ojos bajo sus pupilas, rápidos, soñando.

- No Kate, Kate, no, no por favor – decía él entre sueños

- Shiss, estoy aquí, shisss, tranquilo cariño, shisss, estoy aquí – susurraba ella sorprendida de sus propias palabras

- Kate, aguanta, no, no – él se empezó a agitar con más fuerza, tenía que despertarle- ¡KATE!

- Rick, Rick, despierta, tienes una pesadilla cariño, vamos despierta Rick – le dijo agitando suavemente su cabeza y besándole la cara

Él abrió tanto los ojos y tan rápido, que ella se sobresaltó.

- Tenias una pesadilla – le dijo notando como él la apretaba contra si.

- Lo siento… te he despertado

- Rick por favor, suéltame un poco…. No me voy a marchar

- Perdona… - dijo aflojando su abrazo

- ¿Qué ocurría?

Él la miró. Dudaba si contarle su sueño. Había pasado tanto miedo. En su pesadilla ella se hundía, en un remolino de agua, y él desde fuera no podía alcanzar su mano, sus dedos se rozaban, su contacto se perdía, ella se hundía y desaparecía…

- Nada, no era nada – le dijo besándola

- ¿Nada? Me estabas llamando… ¿Me lo vas a contar?

¿Cómo iba a decirle que se sentía culpable de todo lo que le había pasado? Desde su llanto en la comisaría cuando mató al asesino a sueldo de su madre, pasando por la bala de su pecho, por los moratones de su cuerpo y por los momentos de angustia que debió vivir colgada de aquella azotea… y todo por su culpa. Como en su sueño, él tenía la culpa, él era quien resbalaba y la empujaba sin querer, dejándola caer sobre el remolino de agua. En la realidad, fue él quien reabrió sus ganas de saber quien y porqué habían matado a su madre, fue él quien la puso en peligro.

- ¿Te estaba llamando? Nooo… ¿de verdad?

Ella le miró inquisitivamente… la estaba mintiendo. Lo notaba.

- ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Qué ocurre? Es sólo un sueño, puedes contármelo.

Él intentó hacerla callar besándola, pero ella estaba demasiado intrigada por su silencio como para corresponder a aquel beso. Echó hacía atrás su cabeza, separándose de él y mirándole seriamente. Le acarició la mandíbula, tratando de que él se tranquilizase e intentando que confiase en ella. Lo que soñaba no podía ser tan malo como para no querer contárselo. Se acercó a su cara, rozándose con la nariz y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

- Quiero saberlo – le dijo en un susurro.

Sintió su mano en su cara, sus ojos en los suyos, su nariz rozándole amorosamente y esos labios… remató la escena con su voz, susurrante y melódica… "quiero saberlo…" y a él se le desmontó el mundo… se sentía como los sospechosos en la sala de interrogatorios, y confió, y se soltó… sólo ella podía arrancar una confesión…

- Todo ha sido culpa mía – dijo

Ella no habló, se limitó a mirarle, esperando a que él continuase la explicación. No entendía nada y esto tenía tinte de ser una confesión por algo, no el relato de su pesadilla.

- Desde el primer día. Todo ha sido culpa mía. Yo y mi manía de meterme en tus asuntos. Yo no sabía como conquistarte, yo pensaba que si encontraba al que asesinó a tu madre te echarías en mis brazos. No pensé, no quise pensar en ti. Solo pensé en mí, en lo que yo quería… cuando me quise dar cuenta de que te estaba empujando a tu propia muerte, ya era tarde, tú ya no querías parar. Lo intenté, intenté que abandonases… pero no me escuchaste y me echaste de tu lado.

Ella le miraba, tranquila, serena, callada, acariciando su cara con los dedos.

- Esto no te lo había dicho nunca, tu padre vino a hablar conmigo, me pidió que te hiciese cambiar de opinión, hasta Montgomery me pidió que lo hiciese… pero tu no escuchaste… me gritaste, me echaste de tu casa… había sido yo quien te empujó y no podía hacer nada por pararte. Yo no conocía a tu padre Kate, y él estaba realmente preocupado por ti y yo no me había dado cuenta, Kate, no me di cuenta que podías morir hasta que él vino a decírmelo.

Hizo un silencio para besarla.

- Y te dispararon por mi culpa. Casi mueres por mi culpa… no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que fue saber que iban a dispararte y no poder llegar a tiempo para apartarte, ver tu sangre… tu cara… ir contigo en la ambulancia y no saber si llegarías al hospital con vida – de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas – y todo por mi culpa…

Ella limpió una lágrima con su dedo pulgar

- No digas tonterías – le dijo suavemente, sin perder la calma

- Cuando Josh salió del quirófano casi me da una paliza allí mismo… Alexis se abalanzó sobre él… y tu padre intervino tajante… pero Josh tenía razón… fue por mi culpa

- ¿Cómo? ¿Josh? ¿Te pegó?

- No. No llego a hacerlo, solo me empujó, le sujetaron

- ¿Por eso cuando viniste a verme ni os mirasteis?

- Él tenía razón… fue por mi culpa.

Ella se quedó callada, ahora entendía porque Josh le pidió que dejase de ver a Castle, le culpaba a él…

- Y cuando Smith me llamó y me dijo que debía mantenerte alejada… Kate… recordé tu cuerpo en esa camilla, yo no podía decir que no. Montgomery quería protegerte, no lo pudo hacer con tu madre… quiso hacerlo contigo… yo solo te veía tirada en el suelo, con cara de terror, viendo como se escapaba tu vida y sin poder hacer nada… accedí, claro que accedí… me juré que te mantendría alejada…

Kate volvió a acercar su nariz a la de él, acariciándole la cara, respirando en su boca.

- ¿Sabes? Te volví a fallar… te dejé sola, no me querías escuchar… me rendí Kate, en tu casa me rendí. Yo no puedo verte morir, no puedo, yo no estoy preparado, yo… yo te amo Kate… si tan sólo me hubieses dicho algo… yo me habría quedado a tu lado, hubiese intentado que no fueses a ese hotel, y aun así no me hubieses escuchado, te habría acompañado y … Kate, fue culpa mía no estar ahí, me rendí… si llegas a caer, yo… yo hubiese muerto contigo… Todo ha sido por mi culpa.

Ella le beso. Fue un beso muy suave, muy lento, muy dulce.

- No me has fallado Rick. Yo te fallé a ti. Tendría que haberte hecho caso, no sólo hablabas por ti, hablabas por todos y no quise escucharte…. Pero, no nos debería importar que pasó… quiero que nos importe que esta pasando y que pasará, no que pasó.

Él no pudo más que besarla.

- ¿Me vas a contar que soñabas?

- Te perdía, te hundías en el agua, no podía alcanzarte… no puedo permitirme perderte.

- Ni yo perderte a ti. Rick… Rick …. yo

Él no dejó de mirarla, ahora era como si ella tomase el turno y le tocase realizar una confesión.

- Rick, te amo.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron, de nuevo creando esa línea magnética invisible, no había nada más en el mundo que los ojos de Kate, no había nada más en el mundo que los ojos de Rick. No importaba nada más, el resto del mundo se había volatilizado, ni siquiera prestaban atención al roce de sus cuerpos, al calor que desprendía el abrazo en el que estaban, ni prestaban atención a las caricias que estaban regalándose mutuamente, lo único que importaba eran sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos sabría decir a ciencia cierta el tiempo que duro aquella situación, porque realmente no les importaba lo más mínimo. En los labios de él se dibujó una sonrisa…

- Kate

- Si

- Tú...me has… me has

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tú me has llamado cariño? – le preguntó con sorna arrugando la nariz

Ella asintió con la cabeza, en silencio , muy seria, y al ver la cara que ponía él, Kate comenzó a sonreír, contagiándole y ambos se echaron a reír ruidosamente.

- ¿Te has despertado porque te he llamado cariño?

- ¿Me has llamado cariño porque estaba dormido?

- Claro que no, intentaba despertarte…

- Tendrás que probar a llamármelo cuando no este dormido… ¿no crees? Corro el riesgo de no oírte.

- Creo que voy a ducharme, deberíamos levantarnos ya – aún le costaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos y por hoy con dos "cariño" y un "te amo" había sido más que suficiente.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el jabón?

Ella le miró en silencio durante unos segundos, tentada a salir de la cama y arrastrarle con ella hasta la ducha, pero no podía.

- Ceo que en otro momento Rick.

Él asintió, algo decepcionado, aunque sabía de antemano cual iba a ser la respuesta. Ella le besó rápido en los labios y se incorporó agarrando con fuerza la sábana sobre su cuerpo, dejándole desnudo sobre la cama. Él hubiese querido hablarle, decirle que adoraba su cuerpo y que cada vez que ella se cubría así el moría. Le hubiese gustado preguntarle porque tenía esa extraña manía de dejarle desnudo llevándose la sábana ¿porque ella si le podía mirar a él? Pero decidió callar, callar y esperar. Ya lo solucionaría todo, y se le estaba ocurriendo como hacerlo.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina, Harry y Jimmy ya estaban desayunando.

- Chicos anoche nos llamó el capitán Stevens. Creo que hay montado un buen revuelo en Nueva York – les dijo Jimmy – nos ha pedido que adelantemos nuestro regreso y le hemos pedido una semana ¿Os ha llamado Gates? Por lo visto vuestra comisaría esta que echa humo, tiene trabajando a doble turno a casi todos.

- No – contestó Kate – no he hablado con ella. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿os lo han dicho?

- Stevens y Gates están buscando agentes corruptos en la trama del senador. Y por lo que dice Stevens… son muchos… todos son mandos intermedios y superiores. Por lo visto han cometido un sinfín de delitos y los han ido tapando mediante esos mandos, es más, algunos de ellos fueron nombrados por el jefe de policía para poder mangonearles a su antojo.

Kate miró a Richard. Quería ir con él de viaje por Europa, pero… era su trabajo y llevaba diez días alejada de él, no le importaría en absoluto volver para ayudar a Gates.

- ¿Quieres volver antes? – le preguntó Richard leyendo su mente

- No lo sé, pero creo que debería llamar a Gates.

- ¿Ahora?

- Nooo. Allí es de noche.

- Eso me recuerda que tengo que darte un recado, has de hacer una llamada….

- Si pero a Lanie tampoco la llamaré ahora… recuérdamelo más tarde…

- Eso llevará otro pago… yo he cumplido mi trato.

- Castle, basta – le dijo tajante ella percatándose de la curiosidad con la que Harry y Jimmy les miraban.

El la miró con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

- ¿Dónde vamos a ir hoy chicos?

- Pateemos Londres – dijo Harry

Después de desayunar, salieron a recorrer las calles de Londres. Mientras lo hacían, Richard llamó a Paula, que le maldijo por no respetar sus horas de sueño por la diferencia horaria. Él le pidió el avión privado para recorrer parte de Europa y ella quedó en llamarle más tarde, cuando "Estados Unidos" estuviese despierto para hacer llamadas. Cuando colgó a Paula volvió junto a Kate, abrazándola por la cintura mientras andaban por detrás de Harry y Jimmy.

- Te has quedado muy callada… ¿Estas segura que quieres que viajemos o prefieres volver a casa?

- Quiero estar contigo, y me gustaría conocer Europa, pero…

- Dímelo

- También me gustaría volver y ayudar a Gates ¿y si lo acortásemos una semana?

Él sonrío. Eso no era un no rotundo, era un acuerdo. Estaba contento. Primero por sus ganas de viajar con ella, y segundo porque Nueva York recuperaba a su inspectora, y a él le encantaba eso. Era un buen acuerdo.

- Esta bien… entonces sólo iremos a un par de sitios..

- Venecia

- Si, Venecia, pero el otro lo elijo yo..

- Vale… ¿Dónde?

- Delfos.

- ¿Qué hay en Delfos?

- Ya lo verás…

A medio día Richard le recordó a Kate que debía llamar a Lanie y a Gates.

- Cumpliré mi palabra – le susurró ella al oído – lo cobrarás como tu quieras.

Cuando Lanie le cogió el teléfono la acribilló a preguntas sin apenas darle tiempo para saludarla. Richard la oía contestar a toda prisa "si" "no" "Laniee" hasta que Kate soltó un silbido al teléfono que debió dejar sorda a Lanie y provocó que se tranquilizase, porque desde ese mismo momento, vio como Kate se relajaba y comenzaba una conversación más elocuente.

- ¿Vendrá a nado? - preguntó Richard cuando ella colgó

- Bueno, es normal que estuviese preocupada, Gates ha incorporado una persona nueva al equipo y ella teme que sea para sustituirme.

- ¿Ha hecho eso?

- Si pero Gates también le ha dicho a la chica que trabajará contigo y conmigo cuando volvamos.

- ¿Una chica? ¿con nosotros?

- Si Lanie dice que es muy joven

- Vaya…

- Lanie me ha dicho que Gates tiene a todo el mundo "cazando brujas" como dice "Javi"..

- ¿Con que Javi eh? – dijo sonriendo

- Si, yo creo que han vuelto…

- ¿Vas a llamar a Gates?

- Si

Kate llamó a Gates. La capitana le hizo saber que se alegraba que no dejase el cuerpo. Y no puso objeción a la fecha de vuelta, si quería volver en quince días, le daría quince días, si quería una semana, una semana, y si quería volver ya, era bienvenida, tenían mucho trabajo y agradecía que la llamase para ofrecer su ayuda. Kate no pudo evitarlo y le pregunto por la nueva incorporación. Gates le contestó que no podían ser un equipo de tres inspectores, tenían que ser cuatro y quería que ella enseñase a Sarah. Cuando Kate le dijo que Castle era el cuarto, la capitana le recordó que él no era policía, y que no iba a poner ninguna objeción a que él siguiese allí, pero quería cuatro policías en ese equipo. "Aprenderá a valorar la valía de Sarah, Beckett, será muy útil"

- Sarah, se llama Sarah. Gates quiere cuatro policías

- Ah…

- Y deja que te quedes.

- ¿Y la fecha?

- Le he dicho que una semana.

- Bien… llamaré a Paula, le pediré el avión para ir a Venecia mañana.

Ella asintió sonriéndole… le apetecía mucho irse con él. No se iba a preocupar por la chica nueva ahora… ya lo haría cuando llegasen a Nueva York.

**GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR... DE VERDAD!**_

La última hora de la tarde la dedicaron a recoger sus cosas y preparar las maletas para irse al día siguiente. Después de que Richard hablase con Paula y está consiguiese que pusieran a su disposición un avión privado para ir a Italia, Grecia y la vuelta a Estados Unidos, habían acordado con Jimmy y Harry que harían escala en Londres para recogerles y así volver juntos. Solucionaban así uno de los problemas, el arma de Kate, que se la quedarían ellos, y además irían más ligeros de equipaje, pues ambos, dado que habían salido con prisa de Nueva York y con el equipaje casi justo habían comprado ropa en esos días y regalos en Londres y no hacía falta pasear todo de vacaciones. Jimmy y Harry lo llevarían al aeropuerto cuando aterrizasen para recogerles.

- Rick ¿Qué tiempo puede hacer en Italia y Grecia ahora?

- Calor – contestó el rápido mientras doblaba una camiseta y la metía en su maleta – seguro. Pero podemos mirarlo en el Iphone, tengo una aplicación para ver el tiempo… ¿Dónde dejé el móvil?

- No lo sé, no me he fijado cuando lo has usado.

- Si, ya sé… en mi chaqueta, está en la silla, búscalo en el bolsillo derecho – le dijo señalando la silla

- ¿Tengo que mirarlo yo?

- Estoy ocupado… ¿prefieres doblar mi ropa?

- Está bien, yo lo miro. ¿Cómo se llama la aplicación?

- Está en una carpeta llamada utilidades, tiene un icono de un sol.

- Lo tienes bloqueado, toma, pon tu contraseña.

- Ponla tú, 2604 – le dijo

- ¿2604? – repitió ella intrigada

- Si… así no me olvido – le dijo el levantando los ojos y siguiendo con su ropa

- ¿De la contraseña?

- No, más bien de tu cumpleaños… como es tan secreto.

- Bueno, mis cumpleaños no son lo mismo desde que no esta mi madre.. no me apetece compartirlos

- Ya, pues eso va a cambiar…

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír y buscó la aplicación que él le decía.

- Bueno, aquí esta… ¿Qué hago? Tienes el tiempo de Londres, como si no bastase con asomarte a la ventana.

- No es lo mismo, pon el dedo sobre el día de hoy, ya verás… - ella hizo lo que él decía y apareció un desplegable con las horas, grados y dibujo de previsión de lluvia y sol.

- Ah.. vaya, o sea que aquí es donde miras cuando nos dices "va a llover a las siete de la tarde" – el arrugó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa

- ¿Acaso creías que era meteorólogo?

- No, más bien pensaba que te tragabas a diario en la televisión cualquier programa de previsión del tiempo donde la presentadora fuese una rubia exuberante con poco cerebro. – le contestó de inmediato

Él le indicó como debía añadir ciudades en el programa. Descubrieron que en Mayo tanto en Italia como en Grecia rondaban los 25 grados de media por el día, y alrededor de los 15 por la noche. Eso significaba que se enfrentarían a 10 grados más de los que actualmente tenían en Londres… como bien había dicho Rick: calor. Eso la sirvió para descartar las prendas de más abrigo.

Terminaron de preparar tanto el equipaje que se llevarían como el equipaje que dejarían allí, y bajaron para cenar con Harry y Jimmy, esta vez no saldrían a cenar fuera, mañana su avión salía pronto y querían descansar.

En Nueva York, Gates estaba contenta. Poco a poco, tirando de los hilos, habían ido resolviendo el entramado de poder manipulador dentro de la policía. Con el Jefe de Policia de Nueva York, caerían también los comisarios de dos distritos, y con ellos, como si se tratase de fichas de dominó colocadas una tras de otra, se iban arrastrando diferentes capitanes, tenientes, sargentos y agentes estratégicamente colocados. Y para orgullo de Gates, en su comisaría no había ningún sospechoso, ni en la 68, por donde ella había pasado anteriormente. Salió de comisaria con la intención de ir a comer con su marido, últimamente apenas se veían, ambos estaban ocupados con el mismo problema. Salió del ascensor en la planta baja y por delante de ella vio pasar corriendo a Sarah que salía por la puerta de las escaleras. Se preguntó donde iría con tanta prisa, y lo descubrió al pisar a la calle y ver como besaba efusivamente a un joven que la esperaba en la acera. Sonrío y sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía su camino, lo sospechaba.

Cuando Kate y Richard volvieron a su habitación, Kate decidió que tomaría un baño, se sentía cansada después de haber andado por medio Londres. Él la pidió que esperase un poco a que él entrase a darse una ducha rápida y se lavase los dientes. Ella le sonrío asintiendo y suponiendo que ahora le diría que tenían un pago pendiente, se sorprendió cuando él entró al baño y cerró la puerta sin decir nada. Oyó el agua de la ducha y decidió preparar su camiseta y pantalón de dormir dejándolo sobre la cama, mientras esperaba a que él saliese. Él salió del baño, con una toalla sujeta alrededor de su cadera, aún tenía el torso mojado. Ella frunció el ceño

- ¿No prefieres terminar de secarte?

- Ya lo hago aquí. Te he preparado el baño, el grifo esta abierto.

Ella entró al baño y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero cambió de opinión y la dejó abierta. Como él había dicho, había preparado su baño, al igual que unos días atrás, había encendido velas y le había llenado el baño con bolas de aroma, incluso le había dejado toallas cerca, ella sonrío y apagó la luz del baño, metiéndose en el jacuzzi y esperando a que él entrase. Pero esperó en vano, pues él no hizo ningún intento por entrar, ni siquiera poniendo alguna absurda escusa. Ella decidió relajarse en la burbujeante agua sin pensar más. Seguramente él estaba dándole tiempo.

Salió del baño unos cuarenta minutos después. Tenía aún el pelo un poco húmedo, pero estaba deseando meterse en la cama, se acercó a él, que estaba dentro de la cama con los ojos cerrados. Se había quedado dormido mientras en la televisión seguía un documental sobre la primera guerra mundial. Se sentó en el lado libre de la cama y le quitó el mando de la televisión de la mano para dejarlo sobre la mesita, en ese momento el abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- Me he quedado dormido

- Si. Siento haberte despertado.

- No me importa – le dijo cogiéndole un mechón de pelo.

- Claro – dijo ella – querrás cobrar tu sueldo de secretario.

- Querrás decir mi "doble" sueldo de secretario, fueron dos veces… - ella suspiró

- ¿Doble? – el asintió serio y ella elevó sus ojos dándole por imposible – esta bien… ¿Qué quieres?

- No no no, ya me pagarás cuando estemos en casa – ella le miró girando ligeramente su cabeza y entrecerrando un poco los ojos – y como yo quiera y te voy advirtiendo que no será en una cama… ahora deberíamos dormir…

- Miedo me da pensar que estará tramándose en esa cabecita de escritor… - el soltó una carcajada

- Nada malo mi amor – era la primera vez que él la llamaba así – nada malo.

- Está bien -dijo ella levantándose y dejando caer la toalla que la cubría mientras le miraba sabiendo que estaba provocándole. Se metió en la cama desnuda, dándole un suave beso en los labios y se tumbó dándole la espalda – hasta mañana

Él giró su cuerpo para pegarse al de ella, abrazándola como cada noche, la besó el cuello y la susurro un "te amo" al oído. Ella notó que él también se había metido en la cama desnudo, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar hasta que ambos se lanzasen a comerse a besos. Y su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada cuando notó el aliento y los besos de él sobre su hombro y su cuello mientras que con su mano intentaba girar su cara para que le mirase, cosa que ella no se resistió a hacer…

Un par de horas después, ella se había quedado dormida sobre el torso de él, con la mano acariciándole el cuello. Él no podía dormir, se había incorporado ligeramente acomodando las almohadas y estaba viendo la televisión sin sonido acariciando su espalda y su brazo. Volvió a elevarse un poco para estar ligeramente sentado y ella subió más su brazo abrazándole, dormida. Él siguió acariciando su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos y en su recorrido, topó con la cicatriz de su costado. Era una cicatriz de unos quince centímetros de largo. Él sabía que ella se avergonzaba de esa cicatriz, lo veía cada vez que desnuda, intentaba colocar su brazo pegado al cuerpo tapándola. Él había evitado mirarla sabiendo que ella se sentía incómoda. Ahora que ella dormía, se permitía el lujo de acariciarla suavemente, notando su rugosidad. Aún parecía más o menos reciente. Se preguntaba porque los cirujanos eran tan poco cuidadosos dejando esas marcas. Evidentemente sabía que era más importante que salvasen una vida, pero…

Él despertó a las seis de la mañana y desconectó la alarma del móvil media hora antes que sonase. Se dedicó a acariciarla despacio, parecía que ninguno de los dos se había movido en toda la noche, seguían en la misma posición. Se dio cuenta que apenas había dormido aquella noche. Estaba demasiado preocupado esperando que todo lo que había planeado para aquel día saliese bien, había reservado por mail a través de su móvil para que todo fuese una sorpresa para ella y no le oyese hablar con nadie. Sin embargo, ella estaba durmiendo profundamente. Le gustaba mirarla como dormía. Se preguntaba cuantas veces podría dormir así de tranquila, con su trabajo no siempre podría hacerlo... le gustaría no tener que despertarla nunca, pero en un unos minutos tendría que hacerlo.

Ella soñaba que estaba en Venecia, con él. Sabía que era Venecia, pero no era como ella siempre había pensado. No había canales, en su lugar había calles profundas, como si hubiesen quitado el agua, estaban por debajo del nivel de las calles. Ellos iban en una moto que conducía Castle. Ella se pegaba a su espalda, porque el conducía muy deprisa, notaba el calor de la espalda de él en su pecho. El paraba la moto y la preguntaba sonriendo si le gustaba y ella no podía contestarle, no quería reconocer que no le gustaba, porque había sido ella quien le había empujado a ir allí. Él la acariciaba la cara "vamos amor, Venecia, era lo que tu querías" ella bajaba la vista, el parecía muy contento y a ella no le gustaba, notaba sus dedos en la cara, y sus labios pegados a los suyos "venga Kate, despierta cariño, nos espera Venecia"… era un sueño, si era un sueño, tenía que despertar…

- ¿Me estabas llamando cariño porque estaba dormida?

- ¿Te has despertado porque te llamaba cariño?

Ambos rieron y ella se estiró, su ritual de cada mañana.

- Catwoman, venga arriba

- Mmmmmmvoy a ducharme… - le dijo tirando de la sábana

- Vamos Kate, otra vez noo… ¿te gusta verme desnudo verdad? lo haces por eso, no por taparte ¿no?

Ella no le dijo nada, se acercó hasta la puerta del baño y desde allí le lanzó la sábana sin dejar de darle la espalda.

Hora y media después se despedían de Jimmy y Harry en el aeropuerto, se verían en una semana.

Se acomodaron en el avión. Ella sonrío perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué estarás pensando?

- Me estoy acordando del día que fuimos a Los Ángeles. Si no llegas a rescatarme, alguien no habría sobrevivido a aquel vuelo – el la miró sin saber que quería decir – me tocó sentarme entre dos tipos enormes que no paraban de sonreírme, apenas podía moverme y uno de ellos olía fatal. Viajar así es todo un lujo, tu no lo valorarás, pero yo acordándome de ese vuelo….

- No te preocupes, a partir de ahora el único tipo que te incordiará en el asiento de al lado seré yo.

- No me importará en absoluto. A ti te tengo controlado, aunque ahora no llevo mi arma… y tú hueles genial – le dijo acercándose a su cuello oliendo su colonia y besándole junto a la oreja.

- Tardaremos alrededor de dos horas en llegar y hoy tendremos el día muy ocupado… ¿te importa que intente dormir un poco? Anoche apenas dormí

- ¿No te dejé dormir? ¿estabas incómodo?

- Al contrario, estaba muy cómodo.

Ella le despertó cuando la cercanía con el suelo le hacía distinguir pueblos y carreteras. Antes de aterrizar, el la cogió de la mano y le pregunto:

- ¿Por qué Venecia?

- Mis padres vinieron de vacaciones el año que empecé la universidad, no quise venir con ellos, prefería quedarme en California… ya sabes… era otra edad. Después de oírles y ver las fotografías, me arrepentí siempre de no haber venido. ¿Has estado antes?

- No y me encantará conocerla junto a ti.

El aeropuerto les pareció muy pequeño para la cantidad de tráfico que debía soportar.

- ¿Señores Castle? – preguntó un atractivo joven vestido con un traje impecable.

- Si – dijo él mirándola divertido por la confusión

- Mi nombre es Paolo. Les llevaré hasta su hotel – les dijo haciéndose cargo del equipaje

Le siguieron por interior del aeropuerto, hasta llegar a un embarcadero. Ella le miró

- Tardaremos menos en lancha que por tierra – le dijo - ¿te molesta?

- En absoluto, pero no sabía que podíamos ir desde aquí..

El joven les ayudó a entrar en la lancha. Era de madera, estaba techada y parecía muy lujosa. El joven les indicó que pasasen para tomar asiento mientras él colocaba el equipaje y se ponía al mando de la embarcación.

- Estaremos en el Luna Hotel Baglioni, en unos cuarenta minutos – les dijo.

La embarcación se puso en marcha y ambos sonrieron mirando por la ventana y cogiéndose de la mano. Se fueron alejando del aeropuerto y desde allí podían ver como los aviones aterrizaban y despegaban.

- ¿Hubieses preferido ir en coche?

- Noo. Esto es perfecto. Tú dijiste que te ocuparías, no pondré ninguna objeción. Ya lo hiciste en Los Ángeles y no tuve queja.

- Eso espero, porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para elegir… espero que te guste el hotel.

Minutos después el joven les indicó que se acercaban a Venecia, y señaló un punto delante y a la derecha para que mirasen hacía allí. Les dijo que a su izquierda estaba la isla de Murano.

- Murano es famosa por el vidrio – le dijo Richard – hacen verdaderas obras de arte con el.

El joven les dijo que atravesarían Venecia, pues su hotel estaba al otro lado de donde se encontraban ahora. Fueron disminuyendo la velocidad según se acercaban y entraban en uno de los canales.

Richard no miraba fuera, la miraba únicamente a ella, veía su sonrisa y sus ojos, veía la felicidad en su cara mientras observaba los edificios, los canales, las embarcaciones, y eso para él era mucho más bonito que veinte Venecias juntas.

Fueron atravesando por canales más o menos estrechos y el joven aminoró la marcha cuando llegaron a un canal que parecía no tener salida.

- Su hotel esta a su izquierda – les dijo acercándose al embarcadero del mismo.

El joven les ayudó a salir, dándole las maletas al botones, y antes de despedirse, le entregó a Richard una tarjeta.

- La agencia me ha dicho que estoy a su disposición en exclusiva las 24 horas, solo tiene que llamarme a este número y decirme donde están y en quince minutos estaré allí para llevarles donde me digan.

- Gracias Paolo

Entraron al hotel. A ella le impresionó lo que veía. Era una recepción muy lujosa.

- No te dio tiempo para elegir – le recriminó ella - ¿es el más caro de Venecia?

- Posiblemente si. Estamos al lado de la Plaza de San Marcos ¿No te gusta?

- ¿Un hotel de cinco estrellas junto a la Plaza de San Marcos no va a gustarme?

- Buenos días, tenemos una reserva – le dijo Richard al recepcionista.

- Buenos días… Bienvenidos a Venecia ¿señores Castle verdad? – el volvió a mirarla sonriendo y asintió al recepcionista

Les acompañaron hasta su habitación. Ella tenía razón, si aquel debía ser el hotel más caro de Venecia y aquella sin duda era la habitación más cara del hotel. Era una habitación enorme con chimenea, estaba decorada con estilo muy clásico, muy europeo, pensó ella. Tenía una separación entre la zona de dormir, en la que había una gran cama con dosel y la zona de relax, en la que estaba la chimenea y frente a ella un sofá junto al que en una mesa había una champañera de cristal en la que reposaba metida en hielo una botella, a su lado una pequeña cesta cerámica con fresas y frutas del bosque y dos copas que él cogió sirviendo el champagne y ofreciéndole una a ella.

- No te dio tiempo a elegir – le recordó ella sonriendo y tomando un sorbo – tenías todo previsto por lo que veo.

El guardó silencio, sonriendo y cogiéndola de la mano salieron a la terraza.

Tenía una gran terraza con vistas al mar y a una isla que tenía una iglesia, descubrieron que era la de "San Giorgio Maggiore" por la publicidad del hotel. En la terraza había una mesa con dos sillas y dos tumbonas de madera con perfectos colchones para poder tomar el sol.

Entraron de nuevo a la habitación, ella comprobó que en los diferentes jarrones distribuidos por la habitación, únicamente había flores frescas, en tonos blancos, en consonancia con el color predominante de la suite. Incluso en el alfombrado predominaba ese color.

Ella abrió la puerta del baño. Era enorme y disponía de una amplia y muy moderna ducha y además contaba con una bañera enorme de metal, clásica, con patas en forma de extremidades de león. La combinación entre clásico y moderno de la decoración del baño era perfecta.

- ¿Te parece bien? – le preguntó temeroso

- Es demasiado Richard, no necesitabas contratar la mejor habitación del mejor hotel de Venecia, ni alquilar una lancha con chófer las 24 horas del día… ¿Qué más has hecho? – se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos – Yo soy policía no millonaria. No necesito tanto lujo. Y creo que ya te conozco lo suficiente, no tienes que impresionarme, te quiero igual.

- Por hoy no he hecho nada más, bueno… he reservado mesa para comer y un par de visitas guiadas, una antes de comer y otra después. Esta noche cenaremos aquí, en la habitación, en la terraza.

- Veo que tienes planeado todo el día de hoy – le dijo empujándole hasta hacer que tropezase contra la cama y se sentase – creo que vamos a tener un ligero cambio de planes – le dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y empezando a desabotonar su camisa…

Cuando les llamaron desde la recepción para indicarles que un guía les esperaba abajo, Richard contestó aún con la respiración entrecortada y ambos rieron.

- Justo a tiempo. Nos esperan abajo – le dijo él buscando su ropa y comenzando a vestirse.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Venga, date prisa, te gustará.

En la recepción del hotel les esperaba un joven vestido con el uniforme típico de gondolero, pantalón negro, camisa de rayas horizontales blancas y negras, sombrero con una cinta roja… Les guio hacía el embarcadero, y les ayudó a acceder a la góndola. Ella no imaginó que los dos asientos de la góndola fuesen tan elegantes, parecían sacados de la propia habitación del hotel, incluso el suelo de la góndola estaba alfombrado en tono rojo, al igual que los asientos. La embarcación era negra, la parte delantera, tenía dibujos de ramas y hojas esculpidos sobre la madera, era brillante y suave, perfecta. El joven se situó en la parte trasera de la embarcación y con destreza comenzó a manejar la embarcación.

Dieron un paseo por los canales más típicos, el joven iba detallándoles por donde pasaban, y los edificios que estaban observando, el color turquesa del agua en contraste con la oscuridad de los edificios magnetizaba. Iban a pasar por debajo de un pequeño puente cuyo nombre les dijo el gondolero y donde observó como los turistas se hacían fotografías y a ella le vino a la memoria la que sus padres se habían hecho allí, podía tratarse de ese puente, o de otro parecido, pero al recordarla le dijo a Richard

- Has tenido un fallo… no hemos traído cámara de fotos.

- No te preocupes por eso, disfruta del paseo, memoriza lo que ves – le dijo dándole un beso justo cuando salían por debajo del puente.

Continuaron el paseo y el joven les indicó que volverían hacía el hotel, pues el restaurante donde debía dejarles estaba cerca.

- ¿Y ahora que has preparado?

- Bueno… la verdad es que el restaurante es un capricho mio. No es un restaurante, es más bien un bar, en el que Hemingway pasó gran parte de su tiempo cuando estuvo en Venecia, me han dicho que no es gran cosa y que no comeremos demasiado bien, pero tiene mucha fama. Se llama Harry's Bar.

El joven les dejó en la puerta del restaurante. Ahora quien estaba entusiasmado era él. Entrar en aquel lugar le hacía recordar a uno de sus escritores más admirados, poder estar donde él había estado y donde había macerado alguna de sus obras le llenaba de satisfacción.

El restaurante era pequeño, tenía pocas mesas todas de madera redondas y pequeñas, en uno de los lados una barra de mármol negro, y dos camareros vestidos de impecable blanco sonreían al verles entrar. Tras de ellos, una pared forrada de madera, presidida por un reloj circular, también de madera. Él contemplo todo el local, empapándose de aromas, sonidos, tactos… Ella pensó que no era gran cosa, pero le alegraba ver como él parecía entusiasmado y eso era suficiente.

Pidieron, como era necesario, un cóctel Bellini mientras esperaban la comida, que no podía ser menos que el famoso carpaccio de ternera de entrada, un plato creado en exclusiva en el Harry's bar para una clienta que debido a su anemia debía consumir carne sin cocinar, y un par de platos de pasta de segundo.

Mientras comían, podían oír los más variados idiomas, desde italiano a inglés, francés, español, ruso y algunos otros que no conseguían adivinar, así como el que suponían era japonés, dado que sus interlocutores eran orientales con sus cámaras última generación colgadas del cuello. Más de diez veces fueron interrumpidos en su comida para que Richard firmase autógrafos y se tomase fotografías con diferentes turistas que le habían reconocido. Una chica estadounidense se empeñó en que también Kate le firmase un autógrafo y posase con ella para una foto, la había llamado Nikki Heat y Richard disimulaba como podía la risa al ver como ella se ruborizaba.

- Supongo que tu fama de soltero número 9 acaba de ser desmontada… nos ha visto besarnos – le dijo a Richard cuando la chica se fue.

- A mi no me importa en absoluto ¿Y a ti? – le dijo volviendo a besarla

- Yo me alegro que esta noche cenemos en el hotel, ¿Cuántas veces nos han interrumpido?

- Sabes que esto no es lo normal.

- No, pero parece ser que todos tus fans están concentrados hoy en Venecia.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte Kate… ya verás como no es lo habitual.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el dueño del restaurante Giussepe Cipriani Jr., se acercó para saludarles, confesándose un admirador de Richard y pidiéndole también que dejasen que se tomase una fotografía con él, ellos accedieron y él muy cortésmente les dijo que estaban invitados a la comida y que no dudasen en volver cuando quisieran pues era agradable volver a ver escritores por allí.

- Por cierto señor Castle, era en esta mesa en la que Hemingway solía sentarse, le recuerdo como si fuese hoy, y yo era tan sólo un niño…

Ella le vio abrir los ojos como platos y sonreír desmesuradamente. Le encantaba verle tan ilusionado. Merecía la pena haber llegado hasta Venecia sólo por ver esa cara de felicidad.

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron hacía donde les habían indicado estaba la plaza de San Marcos, él la abrazaba por la cintura. Pasaron junto a su hotel, y ella se preguntó si lo había elegido por ser el mas caro o simplemente por estar tan cerca del Harry's Bar, ¿o ambas cosas?...

Accedieron a la plaza y ambos se quedaron maravillados, era más bonita de lo que realmente habían pensado. Él miró la hora y cogió su móvil para llamar.

- Es la hora, nuestra guía nos espera para enseñarnos esta maravilla. Pero no tengo ni idea de donde nos espera…

Localizaron a la guía, una guapa muchacha llamada Claudia, que les advirtió que iban a andar bastante por la plaza y les iba a relatar toda la historia de la misma y de sus edificios, y que si notaban que ella no les daba tregua, podrían pararla cuando quisieran. Comenzaron la visita en la zona cercana al gran canal, y sentido opuesto a las manecillas del reloj, El palacio Ducal, la Basilica, La torre del reloj, la procuradoría antigua y nueva, el campanario, la biblioteca… entraban y salían de los edificios escuchando su historia, recorriendo con el resto de turistas los mismos, pero escuchando atentos todas las explicaciones que Claudia les daba… efectivamente y como les había advertido, ella no les daba tregua…

Cuando acabaron la visita empezaba a atardecer, y Richard le dijo a Claudia que se sentase con ellos en una de las terrazas de la plaza para tomar un café, la muchacha accedió y les dirigió a una de las terrazas y les dijo

- En esta terraza era donde se sentaba Katherine Hepburn en la película "Locuras de verano" para tomar un café y ver pasear a las felices parejas.

Tomaron asiento donde les indicaba Claudia, en una mesa redonda, en la esquina de la terraza y Claudia les dijo:

- Muchas gracias por la invitación, prefiero dejaros solos y que admiréis solos el atardecer en la plaza, tan sólo quise traeros a esta terraza en concreto… Hepburn era mi actriz favorita…

Se despidió de ambos, dándoles su tarjeta por si querían realizar otra visita de otra parte de la ciudad, y les preguntó si podía hacerse una fotografía con ambos, pues había leído muchos de los libros de Richard.

- Un encanto – dijo Richard cuando se fue

- Si y muy aplicada, pero no he podido memorizar ni la mitad de las cosas que nos ha dicho… demasiada información – él se puso a reír

- Les dije que quería al mejor guía…

Tomaron un café helado, después del día lo necesitaban, y caminaron andando hasta su hotel. La plaza de noche era preciosa, los turistas no paraban de hacer fotografías y decenas de flashes se veían constantemente.

- ¿Vas a ducharte o prefieres darte un baño? – preguntó él saliendo del baño con el pelo mojado y el albornoz puesto

- Creo que es más rápida la ducha. Estoy agotada.

- Pediré que nos traigan la cena.

Cenaron en la terraza, con las magnificas vista a la iglesia de San Giorgio Maggiore que estaba totalmente iluminada. La cercanía del mar levantaba una brisa fresca, al fin y al cabo aún estaban en Mayo, y él entró en la habitación para coger sus chaquetas. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, ella le miró intrigada a través del cristal de la ventana y él le hizo señas, sabía quien era.

Ella pudo ver como un joven entregaba a Richard un sobre grueso de color marrón y una bolsa de plástico que parecía que contenía un algo medianamente voluminoso, él buscó en su chaqueta su cartera y para entregarle una propina.

Richard salió a la terraza y le puso la chaqueta por los hombros

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó ella.

- Ahora lo veras… ¿tomamos el postre? – le dijo destapando el plato que contenía el tiramisú – no sé si debería contarte cual es la historia de este postre… ¿la conoces?

- Me sorprenden tus conocimientos sobre gastronomía

- Es que esta es graciosa - le dijo él poniendo voz infantil

- Esta bien… cuéntamelo – dijo tomando una cucharada de tarta y poniendo cara de absoluto placer – humm es el mejor que he probado ..

- Este poste nació en esta zona de Italia, se hizo famoso en los burdeles, las meretrices se lo daban a sus clientes para que recuperasen su energía… "tiramisú"… tira de mí. – ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos y ágilmente le quitó el plato de la mano

- Entonces… creo que tu no lo necesitas – le dijo riendo – yo me lo comeré por ti… esta buenísimo

- Heyyy… no no no… tu tienes el tuyo…

- Esta bien, te lo cambio por lo que te han traido…

El cogió el sobre y lo abrió, sacando un dvd y se lo mostró

- Muy bien "Venecia mayo 2012" –leyó del dvd- ¿y? ¿es una guía de la ciudad? – el sonrió.

- Te dije esta mañana que no te preocupases… - sacó del sobre un álbum y se lo entregó acercando su silla a la de ella para poder ojearlo juntos.

Era un trabajo de fotografía, uno de esos álbumes digitales hechos por encargo. La portada y contraportada era la fotografía de una góndola con el azul turquesa predominando. Ella dio la vuelta a la cuchara en su boca, y la dejó ahí sin tiempo que perder para abrir el álbum… él había contratado un fotógrafo para que les siguiese! En la primera página había unas cuantas fotografías tomadas cuando estaban en la lancha que les llevó hasta Venecia, incluso había una dentro de la lancha, que sin duda tomaría Paolo sin que ella le viese. Había fotografías de su paseo en góndola, y en el centro del álbum a doble página, una foto del beso que se dieron al salir bajo aquel puente, había fotos del interior del Harry´s bar, la que les tomaron junto al dueño y otra con la joven estadounidense, y varias recorriendo la plaza de San Marcos de la mano y abrazados por la cintura, y dentro de alguno de los edificios, escuchando atentos las explicaciones de Claudia, y por último, una foto de ambos besándose en la mesa donde tomaban su café helado.

- Creo que no dejarás de sorprenderme Richard Castle… - dijo sacando la cuchara de su boca para poder hablar.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta… y me gusta no haberme enterado – volvió a la página central - ¿aquí sabías que nos esperaban verdad?

- Si, en cuanto el gondolero dijo el nombre del puente, lo teníamos planeado… En el dvd debe haber muchas más.

- Y ¿que hay en la bolsa? – el cogió la bolsa y se la entregó

Ella metió la mano y tocó una caja, la sacó y la miró riendo

- Es cierto… lo había olvidado… menos mal que me lo has recordado… ya tienes cámara para hacer nuestras fotos…

El servicio de habitaciones pasó para dejarles café y recoger la cena. Ella leía las instrucciones de la cámara, colocando la correa para poder llevarla cómodamente.

- Creo que deberíamos probarla - le dijo colocando la cámara sobre el alféizar de la ventana y entrando a la habitación para comprobar el ángulo – acércate a la barandilla, más a la derecha… justo… espera que voy..

Había programado el disparador automático, había encuadrado la fotografía de forma que saldrían de cintura para arriba y de fondo la iluminada iglesia de San Giorgio Maggiore. Se acercó corriendo y el la abrazó por la espalda, besando su mejilla, y pegándose a su cara cuando el flash saltó…

Entró corriendo para comprobar la fotografía.

- Es perfecta – le dijo el sobre su hombro – deberíamos dormir, estoy cansado.

- ¿De verdad? – le dijo pícaramente -¿Quieres que llame a recepción y les pida más tiramisú?


	32. Chapter 32

Una vez más ella despertaba prisionera entre los brazos y las piernas de Richard. Se dio la vuelta como pudo entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él que aún dormía profundamente. Acarició su cara muy despacio. Él le había dicho el día anterior que estaba cansado y debía de ser así, puesto que no se había despertado con su movimiento. Aún era de noche fuera, aún quedaba tiempo para que él siguiese durmiendo. Le encantaba mirarle. Su cara era de profunda paz. No pudo evitar acercar su cara y besarle superficialmente en los labios. El día de ayer había sido toda una sorpresa ¿Qué más era capaz de hacer Rick por ella?, recordó sonriendo el álbum de fotografías. Era increíble que hubiese pensado en eso. ¿De donde había salido ese hombre y como era posible que tras dos matrimonios y tantas relaciones aún estuviese soltero? Si en todas las relaciones que había tenido se había comportado así, como lo había estado haciendo con ella, no entendía como le podían haber dejado escapar. Desde luego ella no tenía esa intención. Su mente se nubló por un momento, quizá fuese él quien se aburría de todas las mujeres con las que había estado ¿lo haría también con ella?

Ella recordó sus anteriores relaciones. Nunca se había enamorado con tanta madurez como lo había hecho con él. Le admiraba desde que era adolescente, la conquistó desde el primer día que le vio en persona firmando autógrafos y se enamoró de él en aquella fiesta a la que ella fue para llevarle a comisaría, aunque en aquel momento no se había dado cuenta, ahora lo sabía y durante cuatro años había ido alimentando y consolidando ese amor, aunque entre medias hubiese tenido varias relaciones, no eran más que entretenimientos e intentos fallidos de olvido, y miedos, todos sus miedos.

Y ahí estaba él, abrazándola cada noche durante las dos últimas semanas, mimándola, adelantándose a todos sus deseos y caprichos ¿Qué podía hacer ella frente a aquel despliegue de medios por parte de él? Ella no tenía ni su fama, ni su dinero, ni sus contactos… ni él podría sentirse impresionado, ya lo tenía todo… ¿Qué podía hacer para demostrarle lo que sentía sin necesidad de hacerlo con nada material? No pudo resistirse y volvió a besarle

- Te amo Rick

El abrió los ojos sonriendo

- Extraña manía esa tuya de decirme cosas que quiero oír, sólo cuando estoy dormido.

Ella le cerró la boca con la suya.

- No estarías tan dormido si lo has oído. ¿Has descansado? Aún no es de día puedes seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Qué si he descansado? ¿Por qué lo preguntas pillina?

- Oh vamos, no seas bobo, ayer estabas muy cansado.

- Kate, venga ¡por un día que trabajes solo tú! …

Ella le dio un palmetazo en el pecho y él agarró su mano y buscó la otra, cogiendo ambas por las muñecas y girándose, obligándole a ella a tumbarse de espaldas y colocándose encima, inmovilizándola, subió sus manos sujetándolas sobre la almohada y pegando su nariz a la de ella le dijo:

- ¿Qué si he descansado? Compruébalo tu misma….

Un par de horas después, el reflejo de la luz sobre el mar se dibujaba en la pared de la habitación. Kate abrió los ojos y se descubrió durmiendo sobre el pecho de Richard. Por la ventana semi abierta entraba una cálida brisa. Se acomodó en su pecho, subiendo su cara y metiendo su nariz en el cuello de él, moviéndola y acariciándole con ella.

- Haga el calor que haga, la punta de tu nariz siempre está helada – le dijo él acariciando su cintura y cerrando su abrazo – me encanta que hagas eso.

- Buenos días señor Castle…

- Oh, es verdad… buenos días señora Castle – le dijo riendo y al ver como ella fruncía el ceño– hey hey yo no tuve la culpa en nada de eso yo reserve para dos a mi nombre, fueron ellos quienes dedujeron, soy inocente.

- Claro! me apuesto a que al llamar preguntaste por la reserva de la suite nupcial.

Ella fingió sentirse enfadada, y el fingió que no se había dado cuenta que ella fingía su enfado…

- ¿Qué tienes planeado hoy? – le preguntó

- Nada, hoy eliges tú… ¿Qué te apetece?

Ella guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Claudia y que nos recomiende? Es más, podíamos pedirle que nos guiase.

- Me parece bien… voy a pedir que nos suban el desayuno.. ¿te apetece algo en especial?

- Café… y lo que tu quieras…

Mientras desayunaban en la terraza, Richard llamó a Claudia y ella les propuso visitar las islas de Burano y Murano, no tan transitadas como Venecia, pero igualmente de encantadoras, o bien un itinerario para realizar por la mañana y podían realizar la visita a alguna de las dos islas por la tarde, y desde luego, un paseo por la noche por el gran canal. Cuando Richard le dijo que si les guiaba, ella aceptó encantada, pero necesitarían alquilar un transporte si elegían visitar las islas, a lo que él les dijo que no había problema, que tenían contratado un servicio las 24 horas. Le dijo que la llamaría en cuanto decidiesen donde ir.

- Qué prefieres ¿visitar las islas de Burano y Murano o más edificios aquí?

- Humm.. – dijo ella echando un vistazo a una revista del hotel con información para los turistas – creo que estaría bien salir de Venecia, mira que fotos más bonitas de Burano – le dijo mostrándole la revista.

- Perfecto, así podré comprar algún recuerdo de cristal a mis chicas favoritas en Murano.

Volvió a llamar a Claudia y le preguntó donde podrían recogerla y a que hora. Ella se lo indicó y Richard llamó a Paolo.

Una hora más tarde, recogían a Claudia en la dirección indicada y se sorprendían cuando Paolo y Claudia se saludaban como viejos amigos.

- En realidad Paolo y yo somos primos. De haber sabido que era vuestro chófer, le habría dicho que pasase a recogerme a mi primero.

Decidieron primero ir a Burano, según iban acercándose a la isla descubrieron que las casas estaban pintadas cada una de un color…

- Están pintadas así para que antiguamente, los marineros las pudiesen distinguir desde sus botes y supiesen llegar a ellas los días de niebla. En la actualidad, están obligados a pintarlas para conservar sus colores. Como veréis el contraste de colores las hace bellas y únicas – les explicó Claudia – si queréis hacer fotografías es el lugar idóneo.

- ¿Qué veremos en esta isla? – preguntó Kate

- Oh, bueno, la verdad es que no tiene mucho más que su campanario inclinado, el museo del encaje, las artesanas del encaje… pero os encantará descubrir que apenas llegan turistas hasta aquí y podemos recorrer sus calles y canales llenos de tranquilidad… además, si os parece bien, comeremos en un restaurante que Paolo y yo conocemos bastante bien… os aseguro que os encantará comer allí.

Claudia no les había mentido, la isla, pequeña, era muy pintoresca por sus casas de colores, Kate se entretuvo haciendo decenas de fotografías a cada momento, o posando para que Claudia se las hiciese a ambos juntos, el reflejo de las casas en los canales, y la maravillosa luz del mediterráneo, hacía que el lugar fuese un perfecto escenario para la fotografía. Se respiraba tranquilidad en comparación a la abarrotada Venecia, pararon en una casa cercana, donde una mujer ya entrada en años, realizaba encajes en la puerta de la casa y se quedaron observando la destreza de la mujer. Hicieron fotografías del campanario inclinado, aunque Claudia les explico que al contrario que la torre de Pizza, el campanario estaba inclinado por la cesión del suelo y no por la arquitectura. Visitaron el museo, donde comprobaron la belleza de la artesanía y escucharon las explicaciones de Claudia, llegaron hasta la pequeña isla de Mazzorbo, cruzando un puente y decidieron ir a comer.

El restaurante resultó ser propiedad de un tío de ambos chicos, que había sido avisado de la visita y tenía todo previsto para la llegada de los cuatro comensales. Era un restaurante pequeño y sin ningún tipo de lujo. La decoración era, al igual que la isla, bastante pintoresca, las pequeñas mesas estaban realizadas con madera proveniente de antiguos botes de pesca y pintadas, al igual que las casas, de diferentes colores, y cubiertas por cristal con bordes de colores (proveniente sin duda de la cercana isla de Murano). La decoración de las paredes se basaba en aperos y fotografías marineras y la especialidad de la casa, sin dudarlo: el pescado. Se dejaron llevar por Claudia y Paolo, y vieron como la mesa se llenaba de diferentes platos para degustar por todos: risotto de pescado (arroz), fritura de pescado, lasaña de pescado, y como platos sin contenido de pescado, el hígado a la veneciana, y la pasta oscura con salsa de pato, todo acompañados por chifelleti (pequeñas medias lunas hechas de harina, patata y huevo) que podían ser tomadas como guarnición o si se espolvoreaban con azúcar o mojaban en miel, se tomaban como postre, según les aclaró Claudia. De postre, como no, el famoso tiramisú, que la tía de ambos chicos elaboraba con maestría y que no era superado por ningún otro en Venecia. Todo regado con un vino blanco excepcional de la región de Soave, y que Richard apuntó en su block de notas del móvil para recordarlo, y para terminar licor denominado limoncello, a base de limón, y que la tía de Claudia rebajó con leche condensada para que lo probasen con ese dulzor. Como les había dicho la chica, les encantó comer allí.

Salieron de Burano en dirección a Murano, guardando en sus retinas y en la cámara de fotos, las luces y contrastes de color de aquella preciosa isla.

Cuando iban acercándose a la isla Claudia, comenzó a explicarles la historia de la misma:

- La artesanía del cristal no comenzó en esta isla, sino en Venecia. Pero las casas eran de madera, y el calor necesario para convertir el cristal en su forma líquida, provocaban incendios que se propagaban con rapidez y causaban grandes pérdidas materiales en Venecia, estos continuos desastres obligaron a las autoridades a prohibir los talleres y se trasladaron a la cercana isla de Murano, esto ocurrió hace más de 800 años, desde entonces Murano se ha convertido en el referente mundial de cristal de calidad. Y aquí visitaremos un artesano, para que veáis como hace alguna pieza, le llamé esta mañana y nos dejará visitarle, normalmente las visitas sólo se hacen por las mañanas, pero le conozco y no ha puesto ningún problema, además veremos como da clase a su nieto. No creo que nos de tiempo a visitar el museo, pero si quiero que veáis la Basílica de Santa Maria, una de las más antiguas de las islas y la iglesia de San Pedro Mártir con obras de Tintoretto.

- Veo que no nos darás tregua – le dijo riendo Richard – yo quería hacer algunas compras.

- No hay problema, tendremos tiempo, os llevaré a los artesanos que yo considero más creativos, uno de ellos es el que visitaremos y otro de ellos es un joyero.

Hicieron las visitas a las iglesias y al artesano, quedaron absortos mirando como apenas un muchacho de unos catorce años daba forma a una masa de cristal líquido con las instrucciones que su abuelo le daba, hizo una pieza que Claudia les dijo era sencilla, un sujeta velas redondo, para poder hacerlo había soplado por el interior del tubo. Ahora el muchacho haría una figura de un caballo. Notaron en sus caras el calor que los hornos desprendían, pensaron en la cantidad de quemaduras que la sola salpicadura del líquido podía causar en un descuido. El muchacho sostenía el palo largo y hueco en la mano, lo metió en el horno girándolo continuamente y saco un trozo de masa, fue dando vueltas al mismo, y con una herramienta parecida a unas largas pinzas, iba pellizcando la masa, y estirando poco a poco las partes que pellizcaba y dándoles forma rápidamente. En ningún momento dejaba de dar vueltas al tubo, apoyado sobre un soporte, empezó con la forma de la cabeza del caballo, y el cuello, su abuelo le indicaba como debía estirar y pellizcar, y él lo hacía hábil y rápidamente, pellizcó y estiro para darle formas a las patas delanteras, girando y girando, doblando las mismas para que el caballo adquiriese posición rampante, volviendo a pellizcar para formar las manos del caballo y siguió con las patas traseras, y cuando las tenía hechas, estiró hábilmente la pieza para separar la forma del caballo del resto de la masa y al hacerlo dio forma a la cola, y con unas grandes tijeras cortó para separarlo, dejándolo sobre una pequeña mesa y poniéndolo en pie giró ligeramente la cabeza del caballo… toda la obra la realizó en minutos… Richard pidió a Claudia comprar aquella pieza.

Les gustaron muchos de los trabajos, pero la fragilidad del cristal y el viaje que aún les quedaba, les echó para atrás en la compra de piezas grandes, sin embargo, si que adquirieron piezas más pequeñas, Kate no lo dudo y compró un elefante que haría compañía a los que ya tenía sobre su mesa de trabajo. Pequeñas bandejas multicolor, bolas para colocar velas, un perfumero para Martha, marcos para fotografías, marca páginas… todo fue comprado y aislado con papel de burbuja para que no sufriera durante el largo viaje… decidieron visitar al joyero, donde Richard dijo que le enseñasen colgantes, pulseras, anillos, broches y pendientes, engarzadas con todo tipo de materiales (oro, plata, cuero…)

- ¿No crees son demasiadas cosas? – Le preguntó Kate

- No, ya verás como no es así… Martha, Alexis, Lanie, Jenny, Harry incluso voy a llevarle algo a Gates…

Kate le dijo algo al oído a Claudia sin que Richard la viese y Claudia le pidió a Kate en voz alta que la acompañase para que viese otro artesano mientras Richard se decidía. Kate le dijo fuera de la joyería que quería comprar algo para Richard sin que el la viese, y que necesitaba o que le distrajese o que lo comprase por ella.

- Creo que hay algo que el joyero no tiene expuesto y puede que te guste para él. Se lo diré para que te lo enseñe e intentaré que Paolo le distraiga cuando lleven los paquetes a la lancha – le dijo llamando a Paolo, será mejor que no volvamos ahora o sospechará.

Consiguieron distraer a Richard dándole tiempo a Kate para que entrase a la joyería y efectivamente, lo que el joyero le enseñó le pareció el regalo ideal para él.

En un rato atardecería y Claudia dijo que ahora tendrían que ir al otro lado de Venecia, a la zona de Zattere, para que pudiesen observar el magnifico atardecer que se observaba desde allí. Cuando llegaron, el espectáculo de luces, nubes y colores reflejados en las mismas les pareció indescriptible, Kate no paraba de hacer fotos y Claudia les hizo varias con ese fondo.

Anocheció y tal y como la chica les había dicho, ahora lo indicado era dar un paseo por el gran canal. Paolo quitó el techo de la lancha para que ellos pudiesen mirar sin estorbos y se encaminó despacio hacía el canal, le pidió a Claudia que les sirviese champagne, y les dejaron solos en la parte trasera de la lancha.

El paseo era increíble. Las luces que iluminaban los edificios se reflejaban en el agua, iluminando los edificios tanto por arriba como por la parte de abajo con el reflejo del agua. Recorrían el gran canal muy despacio, deslizándose suavemente, sin prisa. Ambos estaban callados, sus dedos entrelazados, miraban todo a su alrededor. Era maravilloso estar allí. Pasaron por el puente Rialto, que Kate fotografió varias veces, y tras hacerlo, Claudia le pidió la cámara y Paolo paró la lancha para que les pudiese hacer una fotografía con el puente iluminado de fondo. Cuando llegaron al final del gran canal, Claudia les preguntó si querían ir a su hotel o cenarían en alguna parte. Ambos se miraron y dijeron al unísono

- Al hotel…

Claudia asintió y volvieron a hacer el recorrido a la inversa, igualmente despacio, y esta vez ella iba nombrando los edificios a ambos lados, los años de su construcción, su uso, anécdotas…

Les dejaron en el embarcadero del hotel, dando al botones todas las bolsas con las compras hechas en Murano, y se despidieron de ellos. Claudia les dio un mapa de Venecia, en el que había señalado un par de recorridos. Algunos de los edificios señalados en el mapa los habían visto desde la lancha.

- Os recomiendo que visitéis la zona de Castello les dijo señalándola en el mapa, perderos por sus calles, disfrutar Venecia.

Pidieron la cena para tomarla en la terraza como el día anterior. Hoy estaban realmente cansados.

- Hoy me muero por un baño – dijo Kate

- Te da tiempo mientras suben la cena ¿te importa si me ducho mientras tomas tu baño?

Ella le sonrío en silencio

- El baño es enorme no voy a molestarte – ella le asintió, y a él le pareció un gran paso.

Cuando ambos estaban en el baño, ella en la bañera y el en la ducha, Richard le preguntó

- ¿Qué te ha parecido el día de hoy?

- Me ha parecido increíble, Burano me ha sorprendido, me ha encantado.

- Ya solo nos queda mañana y nos iremos a Delfos – le dijo mientras cerraba los grifos y sacaba la mano para alcanzar el albornoz.

- ¿Me gustará Delfos?

- Espero que si, pero también visitaremos Atenas, en Delfos estaremos solo un día- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – sigue relajándote, voy a llamar a Alexis antes que me olvide…

Salió del baño y ella le oyó hablar con su hija. Recostó la cabeza en la toalla sobre la bañera. Podría estar allí durante horas, cerro los ojos y se relajó, oyendo los ruidos de los camareros que traían la cena, la conversación de Richard con su madre, y luego silencio… hasta que la boca de él en su oído la susurró

- Te amo Kate – ella abrió los ojos y le miró sonriendo

- Y yo a ti, Rick.

- Vamos preciosa, la cena esta lista…

Una vez más, disfrutaban de tiramisú de postre y ella le preguntó

- ¿Alexis todavía esta en Los Ángeles?

- Si, pero dice que no aguantará mucho a su madre… volverá a Nueva York cualquier día de estos. Dice que le enviemos fotos al móvil, se muere por venir a Venecia – ella tomó nota, lo haría.

- ¿Y Martha?

- Esta muy ocupada con sus clases. Ambas me han dicho que te mandaban besos ¿te los doy ahora o prefieres…? – ella le miró divertida…

- Con todo el tiramisú que llevas hoy, creo que mejor que los des ahora- el soltó una carcajada

Después de tomar un café tranquilo en la terraza, y después de los cuatro o cinco bostezos que se le escaparon a Kate, él se levantó dándole la mano

- Vamos… estas cansada

Ella se levantó y el la cogió en brazos entrando así con ella en la habitación.

- Olvidaba que tengo algo para ti – le dijo mientras él la dejaba sobre la cama

- Ah ¿si? ¿Qué es? – ella se inclinó y cogió una bolsa que había escondido bajo la cama

- Ábrelo

Sacó dos paquetes del interior de la bolsa, ella le indicó que abriese primero el más grande y obedeció rompiendo el envoltorio. Apareció un bonito cilindro de plata grabado con dibujos de hojas…

- Wow… como mola – dijo llevando uno de los extremos a su ojo y el otro extremo apuntando a la luz y empezó a girarlo para ver como los cristales multicolores del interior formaban dibujos simétricos – me encanta

- Me recordó a ti en cuanto lo vi, es lo más apropiado para tu edad mental – le dijo riendo

- Siempre me gustaron los caleidoscopios ¿sabes? Tenía uno de niño y me pasaba las noches girándolo con una linterna en el otro extremo, viendo como formaba distintos dibujos… es muy imaginativo… me encanta Kate.

- Abre el otro….

- Veamos…

- Pero con cuidado cariño, es delicado – le dijo al ver como rompía bruscamente el papel, él paró en seco al oírla y la miro

- Te quiero –ella se sonrojó, sabía que había parado por la palabra y no por romper el regalo

- Lo sé… -le dijo en un susurro- ábrelo vamos…

Dentro del paquete había dos más pequeños, uno alargado y fino, otro más pequeño y rechoncho. Abrió el alargado y descubrió una pluma de cristal de colores con el plumín de oro, sus ojos se iluminaron… era perfecta… ¿de donde la había sacado que él no la había visto por ningún lado? El otro paquete era el tintero a juego, de cristal con la bisagra y las patas de oro. Era un regalo perfecto.

- Kate ¡me gusta mucho! – le dijo acercando su cara y besándola – me encantan las dos cosas – le dijo en su boca

Guardó los regalos y apagó la luz de la habitación, metiéndose en la cama y abrazándola por la espalda. La besaba el cuello y le acariciaba despacio, muy suavemente, sin ninguna intención. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la escasa luz que entraba desde la terraza y cuando vio que era suficiente, la cogió de la muñeca y le puso la pulsera que había comprado para ella

- Yo también te he comprado algo

Ella notó la pulsera, y encendió la luz para poder verla. Era una tira de cuero morado con una enorme perla de color violeta, dos cuentas cilíndricas de cristal con dibujos en los mismos tonos morados y un pequeño corazón de plata.

Ella no dijo nada, él la había visto mirar la pulsera cuando entró a la joyería. Apagó la luz y se lanzó a su boca.

- Me mimas demasiado señor Castle… podría llegar a mal acostumbrarme..

- Te quiero demasiado señora C…

No pudo acabar la frase, ella le había tapado la boca con la suya…

Horas después él fue el primero en despertar, tenía razón Kate cada vez que se quejaba, la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza. La liberó del fuerte abrazo, aflojándolo pero sin soltarla, despegándose un poco de su cuerpo notando al hacerlo la pérdida de calor que aparecía en las zonas donde sus pieles habían estado en contacto. Besó su hombro y aspiró el aroma de su piel. No olía a cerezas, fuese lo que fuese lo que le causaba aquel aroma, no lo había llevado en su viaje. Aun así, le encantaba su olor.

- Pareces un depredador olisqueando su próxima pieza – le dijo ella

- Buenos días, no sabía que estabas despierta – le dijo riendo con la comparación

- No lo estaba, creo que al final me he acostumbrado a que me agobies y me he despertado al sentirme libre.

- Llevo diciéndotelo años, no puedes vivir sin mi inspectora… ¿Qué clase de depredador? ¿un gran tigre siberiano? – ella comenzó a reír y se dio la vuelta para mirarle

- No estaba precisamente pensando en un tigre siberiano… - le dijo poniendo su dedo sobre la nariz de él

- Hum… algo más pequeño… ¿un rápido y hábil guepardo detrás de una gacela quizás?

- Yo más bien veo un pequeño "gatito" – le dijo marcando las silabas – aprendiendo a cazar

- Hey, quedamos que no volverías a llamarme gatito, me lo debes… y ¿Qué es eso de aprendiendo? – le dijo lanzándose sobre ella..

Su último día en Venecia lo invirtieron en andar y andar por la ciudad, siguiendo los consejos de Claudia, perdiéndose y disfrutando de las calles y canales, de las gentes y los aromas, de la belleza y el silencio de aquella zona, guardando todo en su memoria y en la cámara de fotos todo cuanto podían. Compraron recuerdos en una calle comercial y comieron en una pequeña trattoria que encontraron por casualidad escondida en una pequeña calle y en la que disfrutaron de la mejor pizza que habían probado nunca, y para variar, allí tomaron de postre pandoro con licor y helado.

Empezaba a anochecer y no sabían como volver al hotel, decidieron que lo mejor sería llamar a Paolo, al que le bastaron quince minutos, como les había dicho el primer día, para encontrarles y recibirles en la lancha, sin el techo y con una botella de champagne bañándose en hielo esperándoles.

- ¿Un último paseo por el gran canal y rodeando la isla para despedirse de Venecia? –Les preguntó y ellos asintieron

Si el gran canal les parecía bonito de noche, rodear la isla era increíble, cuando llegaron a la altura de la plaza de San Marcos, de camino a su hotel le pidieron a Paolo que parase para que les hiciese una fotografía, y decidieron que bajarían allí y andarían hasta su hotel. Se despidieron de Paolo hasta la mañana siguiente, que les llevaría al aeropuerto, y decidieron volver a la terraza del primer día para cenar cualquier cosa y volver al hotel para descansar, haciendo mil fotos a la plaza y Kate le envió varias a Alexis a su móvil, que la contestó de inmediato, pidiéndola alguna de ambos.

Cuando volvieron a su suite no fueron capaces de hacer otra cosa que ducharse e irse a dormir, ni siquiera prepararon las maletas, lo harían por la mañana.

Despertaron con la suficiente antelación para poder recoger y prepararse mientras desayunaban por última vez en aquella terraza de maravillosas vistas.

- Volveremos algún día – le dijo él abrazándola por la espalda mientras ella apoyada en la barandilla contemplaba las vistas memorizándolas – te lo prometo.

Ella se dio la vuelta, acariciándole la cara y disfrutando de la sonrisa de él.

- Te tomo la palabra.

- Siempre cumplo mis promesas…

- Mientras no me des tu palabra de boy scout….

Ya en el avión, después de despedirse de Paolo y de Claudia, que había querido acompañarles hasta el aeropuerto y les dio mil explicaciones sobre la historia de la laguna de Veneto y les insistió para que volviesen en otra ocasión, les regaló un libro sobre Venecia, en el que figuraba su nombre como colaboradora y les dijo que era para que no olvidasen aquellos días y sus largas explicaciones, regalo que a ambos les hizó mucha

Colocaron todas las bolsas con regalos que habían comprado en un pequeño mueble que les dijo la auxiliar y que podía quedarse allí hasta su regreso a Nueva York, pues el avión estaba a disposición únicamente del escritor.

- Supongo que esta exclusividad te costará tener que hacer algo que no quieras ¿verdad? – preguntó ella.

- Bueno… eso era algo de lo que tenía que hablarte…

- Oh, no… ¿Qué tendrás que hacer ahora? – le dijo arqueando sus cejas un poco enfadada.

- Tan solo serán un par de horas…

- Dispara…

- Me podrás acompañar

- Castle… pierdo la paciencia…

- Tranquila Kate, es solo una firma de autógrafos en una librería..

- ¿Dónde? ¿En Atenas?

- Si…

- ¿Te han traducido al griego?

- ¿Lo puedes creer? – dijo él con voz infantil

- Vaya… que famoso se ha vuelto señor Castle…

- Si no quieres que te responda, no me llames así… - le dijo sonriéndola

Y ella se puso roja…

- Abróchense los cinturones por favor– les dijo la azafata – vamos a despegar, estaremos en Atenas en dos horas.

por leer hasta aqui.


	33. Chapter 33

MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Atenas dos horas después. Las instalaciones eran muy modernas.

- El aeropuerto será lo más moderno que veras en este país – le dijo él con razón, pues había sido inaugurado en el 2001 – Grecia son restos de piedras, a las que tendrás que poner imaginación para colocarlas en su sitio y suponer los edificios y monumentos de las que formaban parte.

- ¿Cuándo estuviste aquí?

- Hace cuatro años. Fue el regalo del catorceavo cumpleaños de Alexis. Fue en la época que le dio por querer estudiar todas las culturas clásicas, ella pretendía ir a Egipto o a alguno de los países de Oriente próximo, pero … me pareció menos peligroso traerla aquí.

- ¿Estuvisteis mucho tiempo?

- Diez días… hicimos un recorrido por el Peloponeso, estuvimos en Atenas y después nos fuimos a Mikonos, una pequeña y encantadora isla, a tomar el sol y relajarnos de tanto andar y tanta piedra.

- ¿No te gusto?

- Yo no he dicho eso. Si no me hubiese gustado no estaría aquí ahora ¿no? Alexis quiso ver todo en muy poco tiempo, llevaba preparado todo el viaje, se había estudiado todos los monumentos y sitios que quería ver. Fue un poco agotador, y para nuestro guía Alexis resultó ser una buena alumna, a veces yo me sentía fuera de lugar entre ambos…

- ¿Por qué? ¿era joven y guapo? – ella rio

- Nooo, al contrario…. Parecían nieta aprendiz y abuelo entusiasmado y yo el padre aburrido… Lástima que Michael haya vuelto a Seattle, de lo contrario nos habría guiado en Atenas. Es Estadounidense, un apasionado de Grecia, se vino a vivir aquí y trabajaba de guía de habla inglesa, cuando intenté contactar con él me dijo que se volvió a Seattle hace año y medio… se ha jubilado. Pero me ha dado el nombre de otro guía. Le llamare esta tarde. Mira, ahí esta nuestro chófer…

Ella miró hacía donde señalaba él. Un corpulento hombre de tez morena y oscuro pelo sostenía un cartel en el que se podía leer "Señor y señora Castle"

- ¿Otra vez? – le dijo ella leyendo el cartel

- Yo … no tengo la culpa, te lo prometo… no es cosa mía, el chófer lo ha contratado Paula, le pedí que me hiciese el favor…

Ella no le dijo nada más. Entendía que era normal la confusión, y empezaba a resultarle agradable que lo hiciesen. El chófer se hizo cargo del equipaje y les guio hasta el Mercedes que tenía aparcado en la zona vip del aeropuerto. Les indicó que tardarían media hora en llegar hasta el hotel.

- ¿Con que hotel me vas a sorprender aquí? – él la miró sonriendo

- Ya lo verás.

Llegaron al King George Hotel Palace. De nuevo, ella vio que Richard había reservado un hotel de lujo. Pero no se imaginaba lo que venía a continuación. Entraron en la recepción, aquel hotel era mucho más grande que el anterior, pero ella entendió que el espacio disponible de construcción era también mayor que el de Venecia.

- ¿Hotel spa? – le preguntó y el asintió sonriendo…

- Y esta tarde tenemos reserva…

- ¿Ya tienes todos los planes hechos? ¿Cuándo los vas a compartir conmigo?

- En cuanto subamos a la habitación – le susurró al oído mientras colocaba sus codos sobre el mostrador de recepción.

En cuanto Kate oyó las palabras "suite presidencial" sus ojos se alzaron mientras giraba su cabeza. Castle no tenía remedio. ¿No le habría bastado con reservar una habitación estándar? Viendo como era aquel hotel, podía imaginar las dimensiones y el lujo de la "suite presidencial".

- Vamos al ascensor – le dijo divertido

Entraron al ascensor y él introdujo la llave magnética de la habitación en una ranura al lado del panel electrónico, ella observa el panel, y ve que en el mismo no figura el piso noveno, que es el que esta indicado como destino.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, ella descubre que están directamente en la habitación. Richard cogío su mano, sabiendo que le podía caer una buena bronca, pero a él le encantaban ese tipo de exclusividades y queria compartirlas con ella.

- Vamos – le dice tirando de ella

- Esto es demasiado Castle…

- Déjate llevar Kate…

Solamente el salón en el que estaban era más grande que el piso de Kate. La decoración, una vez más y como en Venecia, era la típica clásica europea, pero la suite era realmente enorme. Allí se podía dar una fiesta para medio centenar de personas tranquilamente, una gran mesa para ocho comensales, sillones, varias chimeneas, un despacho, cuartos de baño para los visitantes, puertas por todas partes… él colocó su mano en el picaporte de una gran puerta, mirándola

- Bueno y esta es la habitación – le dijo mientras abría la puerta y le mostraba otro enorme salón con chimenea, sillones y un gran ventanal.

Ella entró en silencio, mirando a su alrededor. Vio sus maletas junto a una doble puerta entreabierta, se acercó y descubrió la enorme cama, y un ventanal con una puerta de cristal. Le miró mientras la abría, él sonreía sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar detrás. Ella salió a una enorme terraza, lo primero que vio fue una piscina y más allá….

- Es el Parthenon… - le dijo él abrazándola por la espalda – según se mueva el sol su color cambiará por el reflejo.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado?

- No. Fue aquí donde estuve con Alexis. En la otra parte de la suite hay dos habitaciones más. ¿Por qué no iba a poder volver? ¿No te gusta?

- Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar al lujo

- Yo no le veo ningún problema a eso…

- Claro… recuérdame que te enseñe una de mis nóminas…

Él guardó silencio, le hubiese gustado decirle que sólo tenía que contestar afirmativamente a una pregunta para que no tuviese que preocuparse por su nómina. Pero temía asustarla y prefirió el silencio y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Me vas a contar ya cuales son tus grandes planes para hoy?

- Ah, si… lo olvidaba. ¿Has traído por casualidad ese bañador que tenías en Los Ángeles?

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Íbamos a Londres…

- Yo tampoco tengo, vamos, tenemos que ir a comprarnos uno, esta tarde tenemos spa…

- Y ¿nada más? ¿solo el spa?

- No. Vamos a comprar y volvemos al hotel a comer, después tengo la firma… serán dos horas en una librería cercana, y luego volveremos para el spa y cenaremos en la terraza… - le dijo besando su nuca.

- ¿Hoy es la firma?

- Le dije a Paula que prefería que fuese el primer día, así nos dejaba el resto del tiempo totalmente libre. ¿te enfadas?

- Si, me enfado- ella se zafó de su abrazo, poniéndose frente a él y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho

- Vamos Kate…sólo serán dos o tres horas. Y vendrás conmigo ¿verdad? Es trabajo Kate..

- Sé que es trabajo Richard – realmente tenía que estar enfadada, le estaba llamando como su madre – no me molesta tu trabajo, me molesta que no me lo digas… ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… en Londres pareció molestarte bastante…

- Oh Richard – otra vez le llamaba así – en Londres no me molestó tu trabajo… sabes de sobra que fue lo que me molestó… ¿Me vuelves a esconder algo otra vez?

- Nooooo, no Kate, te juro que es una simple firma, tu estarás delante.

- Más te vale –le dijo clavando su dedo índice sobre el torso de él con fuerza – que sea una simple firma.

Él la cogió de la mano con la que ella le amenazaba, sujetándola por la muñeca y dando un suave tirón, haciendo que ella se desequilibrase por no esperarlo y se inclinase sobre él, que aprovecho hábilmente para besarla.

- ¿Podemos ir ya a comprar esos bañadores?

- ¿Puedo elegir el tuyo?

- Sólo si yo también puedo elegir el tuyo

- Ni lo sueñes

- Pues no hay trato inspectora.

- Me asusta saber que tipo de bañador elegirás… espero que no sea de esos minúsculos y ajustados…

- Has dado en el clavo – le dijo poniendo voz infantil exageradamente.

Fueron a una zona comercial cercana que les recomendó una de las recepcionistas del hotel, Richard empezó a opinar sobre el tipo de prenda que debía elegir y ella se cansó y le dijo que iría por su cuenta. Y quedaron en una plaza central de la zona media hora más tarde.

Cuando Richard llegó a la plaza, veinticinco minutos más tarde, ella estaba allí escribiendo algo en su móvil.

- ¿Ya estas aquí? – le dijo sorprendido - ¿Has comprado algo? – ella le mostró una bolsa y elevó sus cejas

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas tu para comprar un bañador Castle?- él miró su reloj

- Veinte minutos, creo – le dijo y ella extendió sus manos preguntándole el porqué de su asombro

- Tenía claro lo que venía a buscar – le dijo ella.

- Sólo espero que no hayas comprado el primero que vieses- masculló entre dientes

- No te he entendido… - le mintió sonriendo sin que el la viese

- Nada, que estoy deseando verte… ¿vamos a comer?

- Si, por favor, estoy hambrienta.

Volvieron al hotel y dejaron las bolsas con los bañadores en la habitación, y salieron hacía el restaurante del hotel. Les dirigieron a una mesa en la terraza del restaurante, cubierta con grandes sombrillas y desde donde se observaba la Acrópolis con el Parthenon presidiendo. Les dejaron la carta y ella le dijo

- Elige tú… -le dijo sin molestarse en abrirla

- ¿Estás segura? – le dijo él sin levantar la mirada de la carta

- No conozco la comida griega… -el la miró

- No quiero quejas…

- No las tendrás… tengo hambre – él le hizo una señal al metre

Él pidió una degustación de "mezze" (entrantes típicos entre los que figuran empanadas de queso y espinacas, hojas de parra envolviendo arroz, bolas de carne picante, y varias salsas espesas para untar de diferentes gustos), una ensalada (con pepino, cebolla, aceitunas, alcaparras y queso feta) y mousaka (especie de lasagna de berenjena, tomate y carne picada de cordero con salsa bechamel)

El camarero les explicó en que consistían los mezze cuando los depositó sobre la mesa, detallándoles los ingredientes de las diferentes salsas y sus nombres. Richard le advirtió que no comiese el tzatziki y ella le miró interrogante…

- Yogurt con pepino y ajo… mucho ajo… si quieres comer hazlo pero no se te ocurra besarme hasta mañana…

Ella le sonrió y cogió un trozo de pan de pita, untándolo con una buena cucharada de tzatziki…

- Tranquilo… no te besaré – lo harás tú pensó ella- esta muy bueno, dijo cuando se tragó lo que tenía en la boca ¿estas seguro que no quieres un beso? – él la miró negando con la cabeza.

Todo lo que comieron a ella le gustó, le pareció diferente.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – ella asintió – pues espera los postres… - y pidió una degustación para compartir.

Los postres eran yogurt con miel y nueces, pastelitos de hojaldre con miel y frutos secos denominados baclawas, una tarta de nombre casi impronunciable (galaktoboureko) de pasta filo (harina, aceite, sal y agua) rellena de vainilla, pastel de nueces en un licor dulce (karidopita) y empanadillas de cabello de ángel (calabaza tratada con azúcar) y frutos secos.

Después de probarlos todos, ella comentó divertida

- Tendrás que hacer mucho ejercicio para rebajar la cantidad de calorías que acabamos de ganar con estos postres…

- ¿Yo? ¿sólo yo? ¿y tú? Has comido más que yo

- Ah, no .. yo me lo puedo permitir… tu estas algo… ¿fondón? – le dijo riendo

- Ya… pues se me esta ocurriendo un ejer

- Para Rick, tzatziki ¿recuerdas? – y él la miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras ella reía.

Media hora más tarde salieron del hotel dando un paseo hasta la librería en la que Richard tenía comprometida la firma. Al llegar, rápidamente los encargados de marketing del evento le reconocieron y le llevaron hasta la mesa donde un traductor le ayudaría con sus lectores que ya hacían cola con el último libro de Richard en las manos. Ella comprobó que el grupo de lectores era variado en sexo y edad. Él la sonrió y le dijo algo a uno de los encargados de marketing, que a su vez se dirigió a un empleado de la librería acercándose a ella de inmediato y mostrándole una mesa de lectura cercana donde podía sentarse durante el tiempo que estuviese allí, e invitándole a recorrer con total libertad la librería y ojear cualquier libro que fuese de su agrado, le ofreció la prensa extranjera, y ella le solicitó cualquier periódico de Estados Unidos, le entregaron tres y ella se sentó para ponerse al día sobre las noticias de su país. Cuando llevaba allí más de una hora, el mismo empleado que la había atendido antes, se acercó hasta la mesa acompañando a un hombre que tomó asiento frente a ella.

- Kalispera – le dijo el hombre

Ella levantó la vista del periódico, supuso que la saludaba. Le sonrió y se excusó en inglés.

- Lo siento, no hablo griego – le dijo ruborizándose levemente.

- Ah! ¿americana? – le contestó y ella asintió – buenas tardes… kalispera – le dijo para que ella le entendiese

- Buenas tardes… ka… ¿kalispera? – él asintió sonriendo

- No esta mal para decirlo por primera vez- le tendió la mano – Aris Tavalas- se presentó- un placer

Ella le tendió la mano y le dijo su nombre. Le miró tranquilamente, los griegos tenían una belleza singular. Hombres muy corpulentos, de tez algo oscura y cabellos y ojos a juego, fuertes narices que acompañaban a marcadas mandíbulas. Ella calculó que debía de rondar los cuarenta años. En conjunto aquel hombre le parecía muy atractivo, no era guapo, o a ella no se lo parecía, pero poseía ese atractivo de belleza tosca, sin pulir.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar que hace una americana que no habla griego sentada en una librería de Atenas? – le dijo sonriéndola sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

- ¿Leer el New York Times? – le contestó preguntando y él soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿De veras?

Ella se giró mirando a Richard, que firmaba un ejemplar a un señor entrado en años. Él hombre siguió su mirada.

- Vaya… ¿La mujer del famoso Richard Castle? – ella le miró divertida

- No – le contestó sin saber muy bien como definirse

- No me digas que entonces eres…. ¿Tal vez su musa? ¿Nikki Heat? – le preguntó asombrado y ella asintió.

El lanzó un pequeño silbido. Y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

- Entiendo perfectamente que escriba sobre ti… vaya, vaya, la musa del escritor que me ha desbancado de los libros más vendidos en mi propio país…

- ¿Eres escritor?

- Vaya… y por lo que veo nada conocido en Estados Unidos – dijo riendo

- Lo siento

- No, no… es lógico, lo increíble sería triunfar en un país tan grande como el suyo y con tan grandes autores querida Katherine –le dijo mirando hacía Castle

- Kate, puedes llamarme Kate.

- Vamos a hacer de rabiar un poco a tu escritor y por dejar sola a su preciosa musa y por quitarme momentos de gloria a mi y salgamos a la cafetería de al lado a tomar un café – le dijo tendiéndole su mano

Kate lo pensó unos segundos… le apetecía un café y miró a Richard que seguía sonriendo y firmando autógrafos… ¿quería firmas no? pues que tuviese firmas… le dio la mano a Aris que le ayudo a levantarse y se encaminaron a la puerta de la librería

- Señor Tavalas ¿se marcha? – le preguntó el empleado que había acompañado a Kate.

- Voy a por un café ¿algún problema?

- En treinta minutos empieza su firma… - Aris miró hacia la mesa que le señalaba el empleado

- ¿Ve usted alguien esperando con mi libro en la mano? – le preguntó

- No, pero…

- Puedo ausentarme a tomar un café, supongo… ¿verdad?, puede ir a buscarme a la cafetería de al lado si llega una sola persona y no se pone en la cola para que le firme Richard Castle– le dijo seguro - ¿Vamos Kate?

En el mismo momento que decía esto, le puso la mano en la espalda mientras le abría la puerta, un gesto amable que Richard observándolo desde su mesa no entendió igual, cambiándole la cara por completo.

- ¿Cómo quieres el café? – le dijo a Kate - ¿estilo griego o americano?

- ¿Cómo es el café aquí?

- Fuerte, con posos y mucho azúcar… hay que saborearlo a sorbos cortitos si no quieres masticarlos

- Creo que prefiero americano…

- Confieso que yo también – y dirigiéndose en griego al camarero le pidió los cafés - ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas en Atenas? – ella miró el reloj de su padre

- Creo que unas seis horas.

- Y la primera vez que vienes ¿verdad? – Ella asintió – Aún no te puedo preguntar si te gusta mi país…

- Te puedo decir que me gusta vuestra comida…

- Eso me alegra…

Estuvieron hablando amistosamente durante más de treinta minutos, tras los cuales, Aris dijo

- Volvamos antes que vengan a llevarme por las orejas… Yo creo que ya le habremos dado suficientes celos a tu escritor, así aprenderá a no volver a dejarte sola mientras alardea entre sus fans.

- ¿Y la señora Tavalas? ¿Dónde esta?

- Humm.. en casa supongo…

- ¿Supones?

- Bueno, a su edad mi madre se enfadaría si yo la controlase… es la única señora Tavalas que conozco

Kate entró en la librería buscando con la mirada a Richard, y descubrió su enfado… la miró serio y volvió a sus fans, ella vio como sonreía en exceso a una joven. Kate sabía que lo hacía a propósito y sonrío sin que él la viese.

- Señor Tavalas – le dijo el empleado de la librería – sus lectores le esperan.

- Kate… ha sido un placer compartir un café contigo – le dijo tendiéndole la mano para despedirse.

Kate volvió a la mesa con su New York Times y entonces se le ocurrió algo

- Disculpe… ¿Aris Tavalas ha publicado en inglés? – le preguntó al empleado

- Si, por supuesto… ¿me acompaña?

Kate descubrió que eran varios los libros traducidos a su idioma y ella se decidió por el último publicado, se dirigió al empleado y le pidió que se lo cobrase, a lo que el empleado se negó, quitando el sensor de seguridad y metiéndolo en una bolsa que le entrego a Kate.

- Regalo de la casa, nos alegra que quiera conocer a nuestros escritores.

Kate se lo agradeció y fue hacía la mesa de Aris Tavalas, donde hizo cola tras una docena de lectores y cuando le tocó el turno, él la miró sonriendo y le cogió el libro en silencio, ella no pudo ver lo que escribía y él le lo entrego con un guiño.

- Espero que te guste… Gracias por leerlo

Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó del escritor abriendo la tapa del libro y leyendo:

_Espero que el señor Castle se haya enfadado al menos un poco, ya no sólo por robarle unos minutos a su bella acompañante, si no por quitarle también una de sus lectoras… Gracias por la compañía Kate_

Cuando Richard terminó de firmar a sus lectores, Kate, que le esperaba sentada en la mesa, ya había echado un vistazo a los periódicos, y estaba jugueteando con su móvil, levantó la vista y se cruzó con la mirada seria de él dirigiéndose hacía ella.

- ¿Ya has acabado Rick?

- Si. ¿Podemos irnos?

- Te estaba esperando.

Salieron de la librería en silencio. El la agarró de la mano, con fuerza.

- Vas a cortar la circulación de mi mano – le dijo ella

- Lo siento – le contestó soltando su mano y apretando el paso

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Rick?

- Dímelo tú, yo estaba trabajando – ella le cogió del brazo haciéndole parar.

Él la miro muy serio, y vio que los ojos de ella tenían el brillo de estar divirtiéndose a su consta. Ella soltó una pequeña risotada

- Pero vamos a ver Castle…. ¿yo no te dije una vez que era chica de un único escritor?

- Te voy a matar Kate… - y ella comenzó a reír viendo su cara, y él se contagió de su risa, agarrándola por la cintura y besándola.

- ¿Y tú no dijiste que no me besarías hasta mañana? – le preguntó riendo de nuevo

- Cállate Kate – le dijo pegado a sus labios.

Llegaron al hotel y fueron a su habitación para cambiarse antes de ir al spa y relajarse. Kate salió del baño envuelta en el albornoz sin dejar que él viese que bañador había elegido. Ella sonrío sin que él lo notase…

- Bonito bañador Rick… – era un bañador tipo bóxer, algo más largo, con la parte delantera de color azul celeste una pierna, roja la otra, y la trasera azul marino.

- No puedo decir lo mismo… ¿te quitas el albornoz y doy mi opinión?

- Vamos Rick, es sólo un bañador ¿Qué pretendes ver que según tú no hayas memorizado ya?

Volvieron a la habitación dos horas más tarde, tranquilos y relajados después de haber recibido los masajes del agua.

- Aún es pronto para cenar. Vamos a ver como anochece desde la piscina – le propuso Richard – verás que cambio de colores del Parthenon

- Espérame fuera, voy primero al baño…

Richard se metió en la piscina y se sentó en un escalón situado de forma que se podía admirar el Parthenon, que en ese momento reflejaba una brillante luz amarilla. Pensó que era el momento de cobrarse uno de sus dos sueldos de secretario que ella le debía en esa piscina. No podía creer como Kate había elegido un bañador tan simple y básico, de color negro, cruzado en la espalda… le había sorprendido y no precisamente fue una sorpresa grata… y él sabía porque lo había hecho.

- ¿Cómo esta el agua Rick? – él se giró para mirarla

- Perfec…- no acabo la palabra, la miraba mientras ella dejaba caer el albornoz y descubría un bikini en tonos marrón y verde oscuro, que a él le recordó a la "Jane" de Tarzán, pues su diseño era imitando restos de ropa y cubría escasamente sus pechos, la parte de abajo, era como una minúscula falda hecha jirones, con un costado mucho mas corto que otro, haciendo aún más largas sus piernas, su pelo, medio rizado por la humedad del spa, completaba el aspecto salvaje de Kate, y él pensó que no podría cohibirse…

- No te he oído Rick…

- Perfecta, el agua esta perfecta… - le dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a entrar – y tú deslumbrante…

El volvió a observar como Kate cubría con su brazo la cicatriz de su costado… La obligo a sentarse entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de él y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Kate recuerdas que me debes dos sueldos de secretario ¿verdad? – le dijo en su oído

- ¿Aquí Rick? Sé que dijiste que no te los cobrarías en una cama… ¿aquí?

- Y no los voy a cobrar en una cama Kate… no es eso… - la apretó contra su cuerpo – me dijiste que como yo quisiera, y yo quiero que hagas algo…

- ¿Qué? – el comenzó a besarle el cuello

- No me gusta ese bañador negro que has comprado para que nadie pueda verte, ni resisto que te escabullas de la cama tapándote con la sábana – ella iba poniéndose seria, y el seguía besando su cuello – odio que no me dejes mirarte desnuda cuando hay luz… y no soporto como intentas esconder esa cicatriz bajo tu brazo …

Ella tensó su cuerpo y el la apretó aún más contra él, no quería que saliese huyendo, y siguió besando su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja y susurrándole al oído e intentando trasmitirle todo su amor con el contacto de sus pieles

- Cuando lleguemos a casa iremos a un cirujano plástico, no por mi, porque yo no veo ningún defecto en ti, eres perfecta, pero quiero que vayamos por ti… te amo Kate, pero no quiero verte así… no quiero que huyas de mi, ni que te cubras con bañadores para que nadie te vea y si no eres capaz de ver que a mi no me importa lo más mínimo esa cicatriz, entonces iremos a ese cirujano y lo resolveremos ¿vale? Los dos. Ese cirujano lo arreglará… es bueno, lo puede asegurar Martha Rodgers y su troupe fatal.

Kate empezó a temblar… agachó la cabeza y él observó como había comenzado a llorar. Él sabía que era un momento duro para ella, al igual que lo estaba siendo para él, pero tenía que dar ese paso, él no quería que ella viviese con ese complejo que la reprimía. Fue soltando poco a poco su abrazo, y la obligó a girarse y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Pasó una mano a su espalda y con la otra levantó su barbilla hasta obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Kate?

Él había dado en el punto vulnerable. Aquella maldita cicatriz era enorme, una enorme costura mal remendada que marcaba su costado. No le había importado durante mucho tiempo… lo más importante fue recuperarse, con el invierno quedaba oculta por la ropa, hasta que un día de más calor, probándose una camiseta, se vio frente al espejo y la vio sobresalir de la ropa. Se sintió repulsiva. Había intentado disimularla como podía, tapándose, apagando la luz, apretando su brazo… pero él se había fijado… Sabía que desde que comenzó su relación, unos días antes, esa cicatriz la había limitado y no conseguía superarlo, intentaba a toda costa esconderla de él. Ella no había pensado en cirugía plástica, y él, que sólo la estaba dando caprichos, le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciese… él tenía razón, se podía arreglar…y ella no le iba a negar lo que la pedía, porque no lo pedía por él, sino por ella, por ambos… comprendía que si conseguía superarlo, no se ocultaría más de él.

- Si…

- ¿Kate lo harás por nosotros?

- Si… -le dijo muy bajito mirándole y a él, sus ojos, sus lágrimas y su ronca voz le recordó a la noche que se presentó en su casa, y su estómago le dio un pequeño vuelco

Él la abrazó y dejó que sollozase apoyada en su hombro. Se limitó a acariciarle la espalda, besando suavemente su hombro y su mejilla.

- Kate – le dijo al rato, cuando notó que ella normalizaba su respiración – vamos Kate mi vida, mírame… te amo preciosa…

Ella se separó de su cuerpo despacio, y buscó sus ojos. Cuando el azul intenso de sus pupilas era todo lo que ella veía, se dejó caer en espiral sobre ese color y dejó de pensar en su cicatriz, en la vergüenza que pasaba cada vez que pensaba que alguien se la había visto, en buscar la forma de huir de él… sólo veía unos ojos que la miraban adorándola, y a los que ella amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese amado nunca y sólo podía acercarse más a él para besarle.

- Kate, si me miras así, me besas de la manera que lo estas haciendo, sentada sobre mí y rodeado de agua, ¡ufs! y con ese bikini que me ha quitado la respiración, no sé si voy a poder contenerme sin arrancártelo del cuerpo…

Ella le sonrió, calmada ya, sabía que él no buscaba en ese momento tener sexo y se separó de él, sentándose a su lado, él la pasó el brazo por los hombros y la señaló el Parthenon.

- Esa montaña de ahí en frente, donde esta el Parthenon, es la Acrópolis. Es todo un recinto dedicado a los dioses. El Parthenon es el templo dedicado a Atenea Parthenos, la diosa de la que toma nombre esta ciudad, en agradecimiento por ayudar a los atenienses a ganar la guerra contra los guerreros persas. Es de mármol blanco de una cantera del monte Pentélico, muy cerca de Atenas y lo que más me llamó la atención cuando estuve aquí, es como ese mármol refleja la luz y cambia de color según el ambiente… amarillo, naranja, azul… es increíble… y este es un sitio perfecto para ver como lo hace. No me preguntes mucho más, porque no me acuerdo… ya nos lo contarán cuando vayamos a verlo

- ¿Lo visitaremos mañana?

- No, mañana vamos a Delfos, pasaremos el día fuera de Atenas, tenemos un pequeño viaje de unos 200 kilómetros, dejaremos Atenas para pasado mañana.

Se quedaron sentados en el agua, mientras anochecía y tal y como él la dijo, el reflejo del sol en el mármol del monumento, le confería multitud de colores diferentes, que ella no quiso dejar de fotografiar haciendo que Richard fuese a buscar la cámara sin dejar que ella saliese de la piscina…

- Si te veo ahí fuera con ese bikini mojado… saldré a por ti, será mejor que sigas tapada con el agua…

Cuando el sol comenzó a caer y las luces artificiales iluminaron el monumento, Richard decidió que saldría del agua para pedir la cena, y ella le dijo que nadaría un rato. La observaba moverse en el agua mientras se movía por la terraza, con el teléfono inalámbrico pidiendo la cena, y pensó en hacerle una fotografía en el borde de la piscina, con la Acrópolis de fondo que en ese momento estaba iluminado en tonos azules. Colgó el teléfono y se tumbó sobre el borde de la piscina, encuadrando el agua a ras de la cámara, puesto que la piscina estaba a nivel del suelo, movió la cámara hasta ver por el visor que aparecía el Parthenon, en ese momento, Kate había buceado por la piscina y estaba a punto de emerger justo por el lugar que él tenía encuadrado en el visor, él apretó el disparador para hacer una prueba y sin darse cuenta apretó demasiado el mismo, lanzando una ráfaga de fotografías, ella se puso de pie en la piscina que cubría su cuerpo hasta poco más arriba de su cintura y le miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces ahí tumbado? – le dijo extrañada

- Wow… creo que la casualidad ha hecho que haya conseguido unas fotografías increíbles… - cogió la cámara y revisó las fotografías que acababa de hacer, parando en una de ellas, en la que la Kate salía del agua despacio, con los ojos abiertos y muy marcado su color verde por la luz del interior de la piscina, el agua justo por debajo de su nariz y un azul Parthenon de fondo… volvió a dejar la cámara en el mismo sitio y la configuró para el auto disparador – no te muevas de ahí Kate – le dijo cogiendo carrerilla y tirándose al agua cayendo casi sobre ella salpicándola, cogiéndola por la cintura y colocándose a su espalda mirando a la cámara – sonrieeee foooooootooooo

Les sirvieron la cena en la terraza, mientras aún estaban en la piscina y cenaron con el albornoz puesto, esta vez Richard había pedido una ligera cena a base de ensalada y pescado al horno (hecho con tomate y limón). La temperatura de Atenas era perfecta, no corría el aire, y el suelo de la terraza aún seguía despidiendo el calor acumulado durante las horas de sol del día. Cuando acabaron de cenar, ella se quedó en silencio un par de minutos

- Voy a ducharme – le dijo – el cloro me seca la piel

El la miró en silencio, asintiendo y siguiendo con sus ojos los de ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacía la habitación. De pronto se paró y se dio la vuelta hacía él, tendiéndole la mano para que la acompañase. Él se quedó inmóvil, paralizado, había desistido en sus intentos por ducharse junto a ella, sabiendo que lo hacía por vergüenza. Ella le miró con ojos apremiantes, comenzando a ruborizarse y sin comprender porque él se demoraba así, su brazo tendido hacía él empezó a temblar ligeramente y cuando urdía una rápida retirada, la mano de él atrapó la suya justo a tiempo, la interrogó con la mirada, y ella dio un paso atrás, tirando de él… solo necesitaba esa respuesta para seguirla hasta el baño, tomar el control y deshacerse, recreándose en el momento, de aquel bikini y hacerle el amor con toda la dulzura, pasión y control de la que fue capaz, conteniendo la lujuria que le provocaba aquel perfecto cuerpo en ese momento y lugar.

Despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, y se recreo mirándola sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, ella dormía con medio cuerpo sobre él, con la cara en su pecho, relajada, los bucles de su pelo le tapaban la mejilla, y él con sumo cuidado los retiró para poder observarla mejor. Sonrió recordando como se enjabonaron mutuamente y una ráfaga de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, excitándole. Giró su cabeza para comprobar el reloj, tendría que despertarla, en Delfos iba a cobrarse su segundo sueldo. Tenía hilado en su mente como hacerlo, y esperaba con ilusión y ansiedad que saliese como él quería. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la nariz de ella

- Kate… despierta dormilona

Richard le indicó mientras desayunaban, que hoy se pusiese vaqueros, calzado cómodo y cogiese una cazadora. Ella no le preguntó. Se dejó llevar, confiando cada vez más en él, no necesitaba preguntar, porque no necesitaba respuestas, había aprendido en esos días que todo lo que él hacía era para complacerla, y sobraban las preguntas.

En la recepción del hotel le entregaron unas llaves y un ticket de parking, indicándole como encontrar el vehículo que había alquilado.

- ¿Preparada? – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, que delataba que estaba a punto de demostrarle otra de sus chiquilladas.

- ¿Crees que a estas alturas puedes sorprenderme de nuevo?

Y vaya si la sorprendió. En la plaza de parking que les habían indicado en recepción, no había un coche… era una moto BMW de gran cilindrada, de color granate, con dos cascos del mismo color y relucientes sobre la misma. Él guardó las cosas que llevaban en los maletines laterales.

Él arrancó la moto y configuró el GPS sujeto al manillar, ella subió sentándose detrás de él y antes de ponerse el casco le dijo

- Veamos como conduce Batman… - él reprimió una sonrisa y la abrochó el casco, poniéndose también el suyo

- Depende de cuanto te arrimes a mi, Catwoman – le dijo a través del intercomunicador por bluethoot que llevaban incorporados.

Salieron del hotel siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS, ella observaba en silencio con atención todo a su alrededor. Pasado un rato de silencio él la preguntó

- ¿Qué es lo que más te llama la atención? – le preguntó él

- La luz… y el color… todos los edificios me parecen blancos

- Si, tienes razón… a mi también me lo pareció, pero si te fijas no todos lo son… quizá sea la luz del sol…

Salieron de Atenas, tomando una autopista. Kate observó que a ambos lados de la autopista, desperdigados aquí y allá, sin un orden aparente, aparecían una especie de mini templos sobre postes de un metro de altura aproximadamente. No seguían ni orden ni igualdad en las formas, todos eran diferentes, unos más nuevos, otros más antiguos, algunos pegados a otros, en algunos había flores, en otros no…

Abandonaron la autopista y tomaron una carretera de doble dirección, y los pequeños templos ahora eran más numerosos, sobre todo en algunos puntos, en los que se agolpaban varios.

- Rick ¿Qué son esos templos que se ven en la carretera? – le preguntó

- Ahora te lo enseño – le dijo él aminorando la marcha y preparándose para parar en algún lugar para que ella pudiese verlos de cerca.

Se desvió en un pequeño camino de tierra, cerca de una curva pronunciada y paró la moto, quitándose el casco y esperando a que ella bajase primero. Cuando lo hizo, sin llegar a bajarse de la moto, la agarró por la cintura besándola

- Estaba echando de menos tus labios.

Se acercaron a uno de los pequeños mini templos.

- Son ofrendas, Kate, del superviviente de un accidente en este lugar, agradeciendo haber sobrevivido.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo ella – pues por todos los que hay por la carretera, debe haber muchos accidentes por aquí…

- ¿No has visto lo mal que conducen? – le dijo él riendo… - es más segura la moto, esquivamos los coches con mayor facilidad…

La carretera fue haciéndose más escarpada y sinuosa, ella se abrazó con fuerza a la espalda de Richard, que sonreía con ese contacto.

- Me encanta que hagas eso… nos acercamos a Delfos, estamos en la ladera del monte Parnaso

Ella se fijaba en la vegetación, que ahora era más copiosa, dominada por los olivos y con zonas de abetos, contrastaba bastante con la región más árida y calurosa que habían dejado atrás. Poco a poco, se adentraban en una zona de montaña, de grandes caídas verticales. Ella vio las indicaciones para llegar al santuario de Delfos, y él condujo hasta el parking.

Emprendieron de la mano el pequeño paseo de unos 500 metros y ascendente que separaba el parking del santuario. Altos cipreses rodeaban el camino, que una vez más era dominado por el color blanco de la piedra caliza. El sol caldeaba los cipreses, que emitían su inconfundible aroma. No faltaban turistas subiendo y bajando por el camino, denominado "Vía Sacra" y flanqueado por restos de pequeños edificios para guardar ofrendas y tesoros que enviaron antaño diferentes ciudades griegas como manifestación de su poder y riqueza. De fondo, el continuo y cadente sonido de las ensordecedoras chicharras.

Richard le explicó que aquel lugar era considerado el ombligo del mundo (el centro del mundo) y que era debido a que Zeus, mandó volar a dos águilas desde los dos extremos del mundo y ambas se encontraron allí. Para dejar constancia de eso, una piedra llamada ónfalos, con forma de medio huevo, señala el lugar. Allí mismo Apolo derrotó una serpiente pitón, absorbiendo su sabiduría, y fijó allí su oráculo. Miles de griegos acudían al oráculo buscando respuestas que le daba la pitonisa los días 7 de cada mes y después de hacer un sacrificio en honor a Apolo y pagar tasas. La fe en las respuestas era tal, que cuando no acertaban, lo achacaban a la mala interpretación de las respuestas.

Llegaron hasta lo que había sido el templo de Apolo. Richard le dijo que tendría que imaginar la majestuosidad del templo, viendo únicamente los restos, se apreciaba el suelo de lo que había sido el templo, con algunas columnas aún en pie y otras medio derruidas. A Kate le sorprendió el teatro en semicírculo junto al templo. Él miró a su alrededor, comprobando que en ese momento no había ningún turista cerca y decidió hacer lo que había venido a hacer a Delfos…

- ¿No te sientes como en casa? – le preguntó él y ella le miró sorprendida

- ¿Por qué? – él se echó a reír

- Aquí es donde vivíais antiguamente las musas… - le dijo abrazándola.

- ¿Llegaste hasta aquí en busca de una musa Castle?

- Y resulta que la tenía al lado de casa, en Nueva York… - le dijo besándola lentamente

- ¿Y has venido a por otra? O ¿te sigue sirviendo la misma?

- Soy escritor de una sola musa… - le dijo sonriendo – pero si he venido a por algo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué has venido a buscar?

- No veo ninguna pitonisa… - dijo mirando a su alrededor- y necesito una respuesta ¿quizá puedas ocupar su lugar? al fin y al cabo eres una musa… - ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos

- ¿Una respuesta?

- Si… tengo una pregunta para el oráculo, ya sé que no es día 7, y que no he hecho ningún sacrificio, ni pagado ninguna tasa… pero… tengo un cobro de un sueldo de secretario pendiente y quiero que me respondas… - ella empezó a reírse

- No sé porque, no lo entiendo, pero no dejaras de sorprenderme nunca… - le dijo mirándole y viendo como su cara y sus ojos se tornaban suplicantes y con aire de inocencia, otra vez el gato de Sherk – veamos ¿Qué tienes que preguntar?

Él se tomó unos segundos, cogiendo aire y repasando mentalmente la frase que tenía grabada desde hacía días, y que no quería que saliese de su boca de forma inconsciente y atropellada.

- Quiero saber… si la mujer de la que estoy enamorado si se lo propongo dentro de algún tiempo, digamos unos meses ¿no saldrá corriendo y aceptará casarse conmigo…?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Imaginaba cualquier pregunta absurda sobre su pasado, alguna duda no resuelta, incluso esperaba que le preguntase cuantos amantes había tenido en su vida… pero… ¿Qué la estaba preguntando realmente? Su corazón empezó a desbocarse, toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a arremolinarse en sus mejillas, quiso bajar sus ojos y mirar al suelo, pero la intensa mirada azul de él se lo impedía, le impedía huir y tenía que hacerle frente…

Él se dio cuenta de su confusión, que él mismo había querido crear y reprimió una sonrisa, "no te lo estoy pidiendo ahora Kate – se dijo a si mismo mentalmente – solo quiero que sepas que lo haré y que me des un adelanto…" y como todo lo tenía previsto le dijo

- Repetiré la pregunta, puesto que ser musa no es lo mismo que ser pitonisa, ¿La mujer a la que amo, si le doy el tiempo suficiente, confiará en mí y se casará conmigo cuando se lo pida?

Kate intentó relajarse, ahora realmente entendía lo que le estaba preguntando. Sostuvo su mirada, pensando la respuesta adecuada, la que ella quería darle y la que ella quería que entendiese…

- Digamos que … -él se movió inquieto, esperando su respuesta – digamos que los dioses creen que con el tiempo suficiente y el comportamiento adecuado, ellos … ellos te serán… seguramente te serán favorables, aunque… te recuerdan que si la respuesta falla, será que no lo has sabido interpretar bien…

Él soltó una carcajada y ella se contagió de su risa.

- Muy hábil Kate – aunque él también era hábil en la lectura entre líneas y la respuesta era clara.

- ¿Dejarás ya de hacerme chantajes Rick?

- Creo que en eso los dioses no te serán favorables… -le aseguró besándola.

Se quedaron allí, en mitad del teatro durante un rato, haciendo fotos y pensando en silencio, cada uno en lo que el otro le había dicho. Visitaron el pequeño estadio donde se celebraban los juegos píticos, vieron la fuente "castalia" en cuyo arroyo vivían las Musas y las Náyades, y donde los peregrinos se purificaban antes de acceder al templo.

Pasaron un rato en aquel lugar tan mágico, en la ladera de la abrupta montaña, viajando mentalmente a remotos tiempos antiguos, imaginando dioses y musas, atletas griegos luchando por coronas de laurel, y fantaseando sobre las preguntas que atormentaban en aquellos tiempos a los que acudían a aquel lugar en busca de respuestas, imaginando la rivalidad de los distintos pueblos por edificar construcciones y hacer ofrendas a cual más ostentosa para desbancar a sus rivales.

- Vamos al museo, veremos algunas de las ofrendas y una maqueta donde entenderemos todos estos restos.

- Creo que no voy a olvidar nunca este sitio – él la cogió de la mano y comenzaron a andar de vuelta hacía el parking.

Visitaron el pequeño museo, complementando así la visita y entendiendo las edificaciones y viendo el famoso "ombligo del mundo" (la piedra), y la estatua joya del museo "El Aúriga de Delfos" una estatua de bronce a tamaño real que es la representación del cambio de estilo escultórico, donde la estatua cobra más realismo en movimientos y expresión. Llamaba la atención los ojos, realizados con incrustaciones de piedra y que daba la sensación de ser reales, los labios de la estatua, realizados en cobre, la dotaban de color.

Comieron en un pequeño restaurante cercano, eligieron carne de cordero a la brasa (Gyros) en un sándwich con pan de pita y que a ella le recordó a los Kebaks turcos, y Richard le confirmó que eran prácticamente lo mismo, y empanadillas rellenas de queso feta y espinacas, y de postre pidieron pastelitos de miel y frutos secos.

Decidieron volver a Atenas, y él le dio las llaves de la moto a Kate.

- Veamos como conduce Catwoman… - le dijo

- Depende de cómo se pegue a mi espalda Batman – contestó ella mientras dejaba que él le abrochase el casco

Cuando llegaron a Atenas, él decidió ir al monte Likavitos para admirar Atenas desde allí y cenar en el restaurante que él sabía estaba en lo alto de la colina más alta de Atenas.

Kate fue siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS hasta llegar hasta la ladera del monte. Aparcaron y decidieron subir hasta la cima en el funicular.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, fueron hasta el mirador, esperando pacientemente a que los turistas fuesen abandonando el lugar y poder admirar con tranquilidad Atenas. Desde aquel lugar se podía admirar todo Atenas, y más allá el puerto del Pireo y el mar.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Richard le dijo que entrasen al restaurante "Orizontes" y solicitó que les sentasen en la mesa que tenía reservada, provocando que Kate le mirase sonriendo.

- ¿Todo previsto?

- Todo no

Les llevaron hasta una mesa situada en la terraza del local, que sólo estaba iluminada por velas, y desde donde se podía admirar la ciudad mejor que desde el mirador donde habían estado anteriormente. Kate recibió un mensaje en su móvil y tomó una fotografía con el mismo enviándola de inmediato. Richard no le preguntó, aunque se moría por ganas de saber de quién seria el destinatario de ese mensaje y de otros muchos que había estado enviando y recibiendo durante los últimos días.

Ella le miró sonriendo, sabía que había despertado su curiosidad, y no le dijo que conocía perfectamente a su interlocutora, esperó a que él se lo preguntase, porque tarde o temprano él no podría contenerse y se lo preguntaría. De nuevo volvió a vibrar el móvil de ella, que se apresuró a leer lo que había recibido mientras él estudiaba la carta.

- Esta vez podrías pedir tú… - le dijo algo molesto viendo como prestaba más atención al móvil que a él.

- Pensaba que no me ibas a dejar nunca… - dejó el móvil y cogió la carta – hum… ensalada de melón con jamón, tomates secos y vinagreta de higos y miel ¿te parece bien?

- Buena elección ¿y que más?

- Pescado… filete de mero con alcaparras y limón –él la miró frunciendo sus labios y ella comenzó a reír

- ¿Qué ocurre Castle?

- Es Alexis… ¿verdad? – le dijo señalando el móvil.

Ella volvió a reír y él cogió su Iphone marcando el número de Alexis

- ¿Conspirando a mis espaldas eh? – le dijo en cuanto ella contestó al teléfono - ¿Dónde estas cariño? ¿Ya estás en Nueva York?

Cenaron admirando las vistas mientras la noche se iba cerrando y las luces de Atenas hacían de aquel lugar un recuerdo inolvidable.

- ¿Te ha dicho Alexis también que postre pedí cuando vinimos?

- No, esta vez quiero tarta de chocolate como la que han pedido ellos – le dijo señalando con la cabeza una mesa cercana – con nueces caramelizadas….

- Eres un poco golosa Kate…

- Tengo que recuperar fuerzas, agotas mis reservas de glucosa…

- Lo tendré en cuenta cuando lleguemos al hotel, hoy quizá acumules azúcar – ella contuvo una sonrisa

- Vale, eso me vendrá bien – le dijo rápidamente y él hizo una pequeña mueca.

Bajaron andando, ella quería dar un paseo, las horas que habían pasado en la moto le habían obligado a forzar los músculos. La bajada era una corta caminata entre vegetación y suave iluminación. El paseo estaba concurrido por jóvenes parejas y turistas que querían admirar la ciudad desde el mirador. Caminaban en silencio, abrazados por la cintura, ella pensando en la pregunta de Richard, y él pensando en la contestación de Kate.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, ella le dijo que tomaría un baño en el jacuzzi, y él aprovecho para llamar al guía con el que visitarían la Acrópolis y para llamar a su madre, cuando acabó con ambas llamadas, y pese al tiempo que había pasado, ella aún no había salido del baño, y él entró para ver si se había quedado dormida.

- ¿Sigues viva o te has disuelto en el agua?

- Se esta muy a gusto aquí. Deberías probarlo.

- ¿Me estas invitando a meterme contigo?

- ¿De verdad necesitas invitación? – sin que ella hubiese acabado la frase, él estaba deshaciéndose de su ropa y entrando en el agua entre las piernas de ella y colocándose de forma que ella le hacía de respaldo.

Cuando él notó que sus manos estaban demasiado arrugadas, se incorporó saliendo del baño y rodeando su cintura con una toalla

- Vamos Kate o acabarás disolviéndote de verdad – le dijo estirando una toalla y esperando a que ella se incorporase para cubrirla

- Creo que me he quedado dormida un par de minutos – dijo saliendo del baño mientras el la rodeaba con la toalla.

Minutos más tarde en la cama él la abrazaba por la espalda y empezaba a besar su cuello, incitándola y coqueteando con su espalda y su nuca

- ¿No habías dicho que hoy dejarías que acumulase reservas de azúcar?

- Mmmmsii – le dijo continuando con su camino de besos

- ¿Entonces? – le contestó girándose levemente hacía él

- Estate quietecita y déjame a mí tengo glucosa de sobra–le dijo mientras con un rápido movimiento la obligaba a ponerse de espaldas sobre la cama colocándose a horcajadas sobre ella y besando el tatuaje que tanto le gustaba…

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.


	34. Chapter 34

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER (RELEER) Y COMENTAR...

Ella sentía el calor del sol en el lado derecho de su cara y su cuerpo, la luz la cegaba y no podía verle, pero sabía que estaba ahí, acababa de hablarla. En su mente se repetía la frase que él le había lanzado segundos antes y a la que él estaba esperando su respuesta: si se lo propongo dentro de algún tiempo ¿no saldrá corriendo y aceptará casarse conmigo…?

¿Qué la estaba preguntando realmente? Ella estaba aturdida pensando si lanzarse sobre él como lo hizo por primera vez hace poco más de quince días y arriesgarse a tener la mayor aventura de su vida o… si se lo propongo dentro de algún tiempo…. ¿que era lo que estaba intentando decirle?, notaba que su corazón se estaba acelerando por completo, que quería decir con "algún tiempo"… ¿Por qué no ahora? Ella le quería ahí y ahora, no dentro de algún tiempo… ¿estaba jugando con ella? ¿Le pedía tiempo para pensárselo porque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella? Pero ella si lo sabía y tenía que dejárselo claro

- Si, Rick, si. Si me quiero casar contigo

Notó sus brazos rodeándola y sus labios pegados a los de ella esos dos gestos eran justo lo que ella necesitaba para poco a poco ir recuperando la normalidad de su ritmo cardiaco.

Él la besaba y se sorprendía al ver que ella le respondía al beso pero seguía dormida. No sabía si despertarla o seguir besándola para ver como reaccionaba… ahora él era el que tenía su corazón a diez mil por hora, tal y como lo había notado en ella hacía un par de minutos.

Decidió no despertarla, y siguió besándola. No quería asustarla. Él sólo pretendía que supiese cuales eran sus intenciones. Lo que no sabía es que ella ya parecía estar preparada para darle la contestación, pese a que horas antes le había dado una respuesta un poco evasiva y que él había interpretado como un "si, dame tiempo y convénceme". Quizá era culpa suya por haberle dejado ese margen, quizá se lo tenía que haber planteado directamente… Daba igual, buscaría y encontraría la manera de hacerlo nuevamente y no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo. Poco a poco notó como ella relajaba el beso, y él se separó de sus labios, dejando que siguiese en su sueño.

Él ya había obtenido más de lo que pensaba. Siguió despierto, aún no había dormido aquella noche, no podía. No paraba de darle vueltas a ese momento y ahora… ahora cambiaba aún más todo. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que siguió despierto y de que forma se abandonó finalmente al sueño, apretándola contra él, aferrándose a el futuro que tenían juntos y que no acababa más que empezar.

Unas horas más tarde Kate se despertaba con medio cuerpo sobre el de Richard. Él la rodeaba con su brazo y con la mano libre agarraba entrelazados los dedos de la mano de ella. Kate tenía su cara sobre su hombro mirándole y tocando su frente contra la mandíbula de él que dormía profundamente. Recordó el maravilloso día anterior y un golpeteo de su corazón rememoró la pregunta que Richard le había planteado. Acomodó su nariz en el cuello de él y respiró su olor, quedándose quieta sin querer despertarle, aún era pronto y no había sonado la alarma del móvil. Quieta y en silencio a su mente fueron llegando en pequeñas oleadas los recuerdos de los sueños que había tenido durante la noche… si hubiese luz suficiente, se habría visto como el color de sus mejillas pasaban del blanco al rosa intenso cuando recordó el sueño en el que ella le daba un "si"… era un sueño, pero… realmente si a alguien le tenía que dar esa respuesta en su vida, era únicamente a él, y no le hubiese importado dársela el día anterior, aunque le encantaba la forma en la que Richard se lo había planteado, era un: "Cásate conmigo en cuanto estés preparada, te doy tiempo". Le dio un beso en el cuello y notó como él se estremecía levemente, apretándola contra él y murmurando

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Kate?

Ella se sobresaltó al oírle, abriendo sus ojos todo lo que pudo. Se quedó quieta mirándole, él tenía los ojos cerrados ¡estaba dormido!, le pareció adorable, estaba soñando, volvió a besarle el cuello y él volvió a murmurar

- Eso es un si

A ella le pareció graciosa la situación, no sabía que él hablaba en sueños, seguro que si le preguntaba, él contestaría sus preguntas, ¿Qué podría preguntarle?

- ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado Rick?

Él seguía dormido y ella volvió a besarle el cuello, vio su sonrisa y sus ojos aun cerrados cuando lo hizo

- Vamos Rick, dímelo… ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?

- No lo sé

Ella pasó a besarle la cara

- Vamos Ricky – le susurró en su oído – dime un número

- No lo sé… no te enfades, yo solo te quiero a ti

Él comenzó a agitarse, y ella decidió parar antes que se despertase… quizá realmente no lo supiese realmente. Quizá le tenía que haber preguntado cuantas realmente le habían importado… otra noche… esta faceta era divertida… y ella iba a aprovecharlo.

Volvió a quedarse dormida y despertó cuando un rayo de luz que entraba entre las cortinas jugueteaba cerca de sus ojos. Tenía su mano izquierda dormida por el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, seguía en la misma postura que cuando despertó hacía un par de horas y el aún dormía. Tenía que moverse, la mano… ese cosquilleo empezaba a doler y sentía como mil agujas la atravesaban. Soltó su mano derecha de la de Richard y con cuidado se giró quedando boca arriba y recuperando su brazo totalmente encorchado, comenzó un movimiento de apertura y cierre de sus dedos, sujetando la mano con la otra y soplando entre dientes por el dolor…

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces? ¿se te ha descontrolado la mano e intentas pararla?

- Se me ha quedado dormida la mano y me duele… - él se la cogió llevándosela a la boca

- Eso se cura mojándola con saliva – le dijo metiendo dos de sus dedos en su boca y lamiéndolos con la lengua

- ¿Qué? – le dijo ella reaccionando cinco segundos después y haciendo que él los sacase de su boca

- Aunque claro… con este método, tu mano no es lo único que se despierta… - le dijo en tono entusiasta

- ¡Eres incorregible Richard Castle! ¿Qué haces? – le dijo mientras él se volvía hacia ella, levantando la sábana y directo a su pecho

- Creo que esta parte de tu cuerpo esta también dormida… tendré que despertarla ¿no?

Más tarde

- ¿Pero dejaste de sentir el cosquilleo en la mano no?

- Oh, vamos, eso no es cierto

- Que si… es verdad, aunque en tu caso no te diste cuenta… empezaste a notar otro cosquilleo más urgente ¿eh? – le dijo soltándola y saltando de la cama hacía el baño, intentando escapar del impacto de la almohada que ella le arrojó certeramente.

El hotel donde estaban alojados, estaba cerca de la plaza Sintagma (Sede del Parlamento) y después de ver las diferentes opciones de transporte, plano de la ciudad en mano, y como aún quedaba casi una hora para la cita con el guía, decidieron ir hasta la Acrópolis dando un paseo atravesando el barrio de Plaka, un lugar cerrado al tráfico y atestado de tiendas y turistas.

Fueron adentrándose en las estrechas callejuelas adoquinadas y llenas de tabernas, restaurantes y tiendas que exponían todo tipo de productos, desde antigüedades, pasando por ropa, hasta los más variopintos objetos de recuerdo para extranjeros. A Kate le llamaba la atención la estrechez de las calles, acostumbrada a la gran manzana, aquello era impensable, los edificios en Europa eran bajitos, pero en ese barrio no la mayoría no superaba las dos o tres plantas. Algunas de las calles estaban cuidadas y adornadas con macetas de colores, pero la mayoría estaba llena de mercancía expuesta para su venta, cerámica, objetos de piel, botellas de aceite de oliva, jabón de aceite, miel…. Una fachada completa estaba llena de bolsos de piel colgados, y a ella le pareció todo un trabajo tener que exponer y retirar todos los días esa gran cantidad de objetos.

De repente una calle se convertía en una escalera, o era tomada por un restaurante para colocar sus mesas y que los comensales comiesen allí mismo, en plena calle. Siguiendo el plano entraron en una calle empinada, con grandes escalones en los que había mesas y sillas y cubierta totalmente por un emparrado que daba sombra, y en el que empezaban a verse racimos de pequeñísimos frutos verdes, que al final del verano serían hermosos racimos de uvas.

Parecía que en vez de haber hecho un viaje a otro país, realmente estuviesen en otra época, sin embargo, podía ver como los viandantes, nativos o foráneos, combinaban aquel lejano mundo con las más modernas técnicas de telecomunicación, podía comprobarlo mientras un turista pagaba al camarero introduciendo su tarjeta de crédito en un terminal inalámbrico que le proporcionaba el primero, o como un joven, en la puerta de su tienda jugaba en un Ipad, mientras que oía conversaciones en los mas variados idiomas, que cualquiera tenía en la calle a través de teléfonos móviles de última generación. Pero hasta alguno de los objetos expuestos para su venta le transportaban a un mundo muchos años atrás…

Le llamo la atención una escena, un anciano tomaba el sol en sentado en una silla en la puerta de una casa, salió de la casa una mujer, de edad parecida a la de él, y le obligó, ayudándole, a ponerse una chaqueta de lana de color granate. La mujer le regañaba mientras le ayudaba, pero aunque ella no la entendía, sabía que era una regañina sin importancia… Después de ayudarle, le abotonó la chaqueta y le peinó con los dedos el escaso y blanco pelo con cuidado, y él la dedicó una sonrisa antes que la mujer volviese a desaparecer por donde había llegado. Kate se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevarían juntos y que grande tuvo que se su amor cuando eran jóvenes si después de tanto tiempo aún se dedicaban ese cariño. Richard, que también debía haber observado la escena, la abrazó por los hombros, mirándola, y ella le sonrío pasando su mano por la cintura de él y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, a él le gusto ese gesto y la besó en la mejilla.

Poco a poco, paseando por aquel pintoresco lugar, fueron llegando hasta la entrada de la Acrópolis.

- Ese chico de la gorra roja es nuestro guía – le dijo Richard

Fueron hacía él e hicieron las oportunas presentaciones. Tendría unos treinta años, pelo rubio y ojos claros, piel dorada por el sol, bastante guapo y si no fuese por su escasa estatura, que no sobrepasaría el metro sesenta, podría parecer un alemán. Pero no era así. Les explicó en un momento su vida, se llamaba Alejandro (en honor a Alejandro Magno) de madre macedonia, a la que decía se parecía físicamente, y padre Español, hablaba un inglés totalmente fluido, además de griego, español e italiano. Había nacido en España, aunque había pasado su vida a caballo entre Madrid y Atenas desde que era un niño, pasando grandes periodos de tiempo en Atenas junto a sus abuelos maternos, que regentaban una pequeña taberna en el barrio de Plaka y había estudiado Historia del arte. Le apasionaba Atenas, casi conocía cada piedra que formaba parte de la Acrópolis, donde prácticamente había pasado su infancia, dada la cercanía de la casa de sus abuelos, y donde acudía con su grupo de amigos cuando era pequeño, a jugar como si se tratase de su propio parque. Richard comprendió porque Michael se lo había recomendado.

Después de su presentación, Alejandro comenzó su relato:

- Acrópolis no es un termino exclusivo de esta zona de Atenas, es una palabra que quiere decir "lo más alto de la ciudad", y como podéis observar, estamos en una de las zonas más altas de Atenas. Construirla tan alto es por dos razones, una como defensa y otra para construir templos, cuanto más arriba, más cerca de los Dioses. El camino que lleva hasta arriba se llama "Vía Sacra"

Este edificio por el que vamos pasar, se llama "Propileos" era la entrada a todo el recinto, como veréis solo quedan unas columnas y restos de escalinatas, antiguamente estas columnas sujetaban un pórtico con un frontón delantero. Como podéis observar es de grandes dimensiones (unos 19 metros de largo por 13 de ancho), los restos de columnas que veis os indican que era muy alto, unos 7 metros, todo estaba realizado en mármol blanco y azul. Fue destruido hace unos 300 años por la explosión de un polvorín cercano. Todo aquel que accedía a la acrópolis, debía pasar a través de él.

Dejaron atrás el edificio, bueno, más bien los restos de aquel edificio, en el que podrían más tarde hacerse fotografías en la escalinata.

- Este templo de aquí, es el de Atenea Nike (victoriosa). En su interior, había una representación de la diosa a la que se le habían cortado las alas para que no huyese de la ciudad. El templo fue construido para agradecer la victoria ante los persas. Como podéis ver es de pequeñas dimensiones, un cuadrado de 4 metros de largo y un alzado de 8 metros, pues no estaba destinado a reuniones. Se conserva en buen estado, incluso se puede ver parte del friso con representaciones de los dioses Atenea, Zeus y Poseidón ayudando a los atenienses.

Este otro edificio, no necesita mi presentación, ya lo conocéis de sobra… el Parthenon. Lo podéis observar desde casi cualquier parte de Atenas, siempre que los edificios os dejen… Era el templo de Atenea Partenos o Atenea Virgen. Si observáis los restos, sus columnas son de otro orden diferente a las de el Propileos y el templo de Atenea Nike, que eran del orden Jónico, este edificio es Dórico, puede que vaya muy deprisa, después en el museo os explicaré las diferencias y cuando os deje libres podréis comprobarlo vosotros mismos… Este edificio es monumental 70 metros de largo por 31 de ancho y columnas de casi 11 metros de altura… todo realizado en mármol de una cantera cercana. En el interior de este edificio, aparte de otras esculturas, una gran escultura de 12 metros de largo de Atenea Partenos, construida en oro, se calcula que debía pesar unos 1.200 kilos. Fue destruida por la pólvora y expoliada por manos británicas, gran parte de los frisos, metopas y frontones están en el museo británico en Londres.

Kate estaba asombrada por las estructuras de los edificios, tenían unos dos mil cuatrocientos años y aún se conservaban en pie. Imaginaba que cantidad de obreros habían sido necesarios para poder elevar tanta piedra, y la maestría con la que los escultores habían podido esculpir los frontones y frisos, con las herramientas de aquella época. Richard la cogió de la mano para que no se quedase atrás, embelesada como estaba mirando a su alrededor. Sentía dentro de ella una pequeña mezcla de ira y rabia al saber que gran parte del arte que podrían estar observando había sido llevado a Londres y no podía ser admirado en su conjunto allí. Los griegos debían de estar bastante cabreados con los ingleses por llevarse parte de su historia y sus tesoros, aunque descubrió que una parte de aquellos mármoles también estaba en su propio país, en la Universidad de Wasington en Seattle, donde el guía que cito Richard, Michael, se había enamorado de ellos y había encaminado su vida a Atenas. También le indicó a Kate que en Nasville (Tenesse USA) existía una reproducción del Parthenon.

Alejandro continuó explicándoles la gran destreza constructiva de la época y como los arquitectos habían "maquillado" la antiestética deformación de los grandes edificios con alteraciones que lograban obtener efectos visuales diferentes, curvando columnas, haciéndolas mas gruesas en las esquinas, arqueando el frontón…

Les explicó que los relieves de los frontones y metopas, eran de color, y no de mármol blanco. El color formaba parte de todas las construcciones griegas, aunque no quedaban restos de pintura sobre ellos. Les relató las escenas que figuraban en esos frisos, y que en parte verían en el museo.

Delante de ellos vieron otro edificio, el Erecteión. Otro templo dedicado a Atenea (polias) y compartido con Poseidón y Erecteo (mítico rey de la ciudad). Lo más llamativo de este templo eran las "Cariatides", seis esculturas de mujer bastante bien conservadas, de algo más de dos metros de altura y que sustituían a las columnas normales. Alejandro les explicó que las mismas eran réplicas y que 5 de las 6 originales estaban en el museo, y la restante estaba una vez más, en el museo británico. Les explicó que las originales eran de color. Representaban mujeres esclavas condenadas a soportar el peso del templo y en concreto señalaban la tumba del mítico rey Cecrope. Les explicó que allí había una roca donde Poseidón había clavado su tridente en una disputa con Atenea, y les mostró las marcas que supuestamente había dejado el mismo, así como les dijo que allí existía un pozo de agua salada y un olivo sagrado que Atenea había regalado a los Atenienses tras la batalla con Poseidon.

Kate observó las Cariatides con detenimiento… aunque fuesen copias de las originales, eran majestuosas.

- Vamos cariño, en el museo podrás ver las auténticas…

Antes de entrar al museo, observaron el teatro más grande de Grecia, el Teatro de Dionisio. Les explicó la perfecta acústica conseguida por los arquitectos, que hacía que desde cualquier parte de las gradas, se oyese a la perfección las palabras dichas desde la parte central o escenario. Les explicó que el teatro estaba cerrado y que se abría únicamente en contadas y excepcionales ocasiones, indicándoles que Barba Streisand había sido una de las afortunadas que había cantado en aquel lugar.

Pasaron al museo, un moderno edificio que contrastaba con el resto de edificaciones aunque mantenía cierta similitud que le hacía integrarse en el conjunto, y allí y tal y como Alejandro les había indicado, pudieron entender y apreciar las edificaciones y la grandeza de la Acrópolis, estudiando las maquetas y viendo las esculturas de los frontones, las cariátides… Les explico las diferencias entre los estilos, que ahora pudieron apreciar con detenimiento.

Alejandro se despidió de ellos en el museo. Conminándoles a que siguiesen visitando el mismo y de nuevo el resto de la Acrópolis para que ahora, y después de todas las explicaciones, pudiesen admirar con detenimiento e imaginar el lugar sin la pesadez de su verborrea. Richard le pidió consejo sobre un lugar a donde ir a comer en Plaka, y él le entregó una tarjeta, la del restaurante de sus futuros suegros, y apuntó detrás de la misma, una dirección de un restaurante cercano al hotel donde estaban alojados, donde podrían cenar y guiñándoles un ojo les dijo que les gustaría este último. Les recomendó algunas tiendas de Plaka, señalándolas en el mapa, joyerías, pieles, artesanía… las tiendas indicadas eran de confianza y sus productos de calidad.

Recorrieron de nuevo la Acrópolis, con la foto de la maqueta en el tríptico que habían conseguido en el museo, era más sencillo entender e imaginar aquellos edificios y la majestuosidad de todo el conjunto. Una estatua de 12 metros de oro… imaginaron el poder y la riqueza de los Atenieses para construir todo aquello, se perdieron entre dioses asequibles, historias míticas lejanas y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el implacable sol en lo más alto, aparte de empezar a quemarles la piel, les indicaba que si no se daban prisa, la hora de comer iba a terminarse.

Volvieron al cercano barrio de Plaka, decidieron ir a comer donde les había recomendado el guía. El restaurante estaba en una de las calles con escalinata que habían recorrido horas antes. La fachada estaba cubierta por una parra, que a su vez mediante un sistema de varas de metal y cuerdas formaba un pequeño porche bajo el cual y había dos mesas. Decidieron que no les apetecía comer en plena calle, y accedieron al local. Les recibió un joven que en seguida les atendió en inglés, y preguntó a Kate si eran los señores Castle, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Richard, que sonrió a su vez sin que ella lo viese. Les dijo que Alejandro les había dicho que irían, y les indicó que le siguiesen, por una escalera hacía el piso de arriba. A ellos les pilló de sorpresa, pues veían que el comedor aún tenía mesas libres. El chico les condujo hasta un pequeño patio superior, descubierto tanto dos de las paredes como el techo pero con unas sombrillas para evitar el sol, desde allí podía contemplarse la cercana acrópolis y parte del barrio de Plaka. Repartidas por las paredes y colgadas, una veintena de macetas aportaban frescor con plantas de largas hojas, y en una de los muros, un chorro de agua caía en niveles en pequeños cuencos de cerámica dispuestos en zigzag y pegados a la pared, cayendo finalmente en un pequeño estanque donde nadaban dos pececillos, uno naranja y otro rojo y blanco. Por todo el perímetro del patio, macetas sobre platos cerámicos aportaban la nota de color con flores. El repiqueteo del agua, el canto de un par de canarios en una jaula colgada del muro y el murmullo de los turistas en el barrio formaban la banda sonora. Ellos se habían quedado parados

- Si no les gusta comer al aire libre puedo acomodarles en el salón de abajo – les dijo el joven

- No, no, es perfecto – le dijo Kate – no lo esperábamos…

- Normalmente esta cerrado al público – aclaró- y hoy sólo estará abierto para ustedes.

Se dejaron aconsejar por el camarero, y le pidieron que les llevase de comer lo que a él le pareciese adecuado. Este sonrío divertido, advirtiéndoles que su madre (la cocinera) estaría encantada de poder tener clientes así todos los días.

Les sirvieron aceitunas, rollitos de arroz envuelto en hojas de parra, pequeñas empanadillas de carne y unos dados de queso feta envueltos en finas láminas de calabacín ligeramente dorado en una parrilla y sazonados con romero. De segundo plato, les trajeron carne hecha al carbón ensartada en un fino y largo palo acompañada de berenjena también hecha en parrilla.

- Ufs – dijo Kate- creo que la comida griega va ganando posiciones en mi lista de favoritas…

- Creo que vas a tener que hacer mucho ejercicio – le dijo socarronamente

Como postre, les sirvieron una copa de delicioso yogurt frío, con nueces y miel.

Salieron del restaurante, después de dar varias veces las felicitaciones a la cocinera, y con la sensación de que no tendrían que volver a comer hasta llegar a Nueva York, de lo llenos que estaban.

Dieron un paseo por el barrio, recorriendo las tiendas que les había recomendado el guía, comprando regalos y recuerdos, Richard no pudo resistir pasar a una de las joyerías señaladas y comprar a su madre un brazalete de oro que imitaba una serpiente enroscándose con un anillo a juego y un broche en plata con las caras que representaban la tragedia griega, también compró un colgante y unos pendientes para Alexis, de diseño moderno y atractivo con dibujos hexagonales y combinando oro blanco y amarillo.

Cargados con bolsas, llegaron hasta el hotel y las subieron a la habitación. Se dieron una ducha, se cambiaron de ropa y salieron para que Richard la llevase a un lugar al que quería volver y después decidir si cenarían o no.

Caminaron de la mano hasta la plaza Omonia, muy transitada en ese momento, pero nada recomendable cuando caía la noche y grupos de emigrantes procedentes del este de Europa tomaban el lugar.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial esta plaza?

- Calla – le dijo mirando a su alrededor e intentando encontrar algo- mira allí es… - le dijo señalando al otro extremo de la plaza

- ¿Un McDonals? – preguntó Kate – vamos Castle… ¿aquí es donde querias volver?

El la miró sonriendo, no se lo esperaba, se sorprendería tanto como lo hizo él cuando estuvo allí hace cuatro años. Justo cuando llegaban a la altura del McDonals, Richard se metió por la primera calle y le dijo

- Ahí sigue…

A escasos veinte metros, en mitad de la acera, un pequeño edificio rojo destacaba sobre el resto. Era una minúscula iglesia ortodoxa, se fueron acercando

- Estuve aquí hace cuatro años. Dentro de la iglesia caben como mucho seis personas. Entremos

Dos pequeños bancos, uno a cada lado y con capacidad para dos personas cada uno, junto a una pequeña mesa alta que debía servir para que el sacerdote oficiase misa, si es que alguna vez se oficiaba, eran el único mobiliario de aquella diminuta iglesia. Dos pequeñas aberturas alargadas en la pared hacían la función de ventanas. En el fondo de la misma, iconos que les recordaban la cultura rusa.

- Cuando estuve aquí, vi como una mujer escribía algo en un papel y lo metía en aquella caja – le dijo señalando una caja sobre la mesa – después se puso a rezar y pasado un rato se marcho. Supuse que era una petición, e hice lo mismo

- ¿Qué hiciste que?

- Escribí una petición, la metí en esa caja y recordé una oración que mi madre me enseño de pequeño. No podía volver a Atenas sin venir a agradecer que esa petición se cumpliese. Y hoy pienso volver a hacerlo de nuevo… - saco un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y cogió un papel de los que había allí, escribió algo y doblando el papel lo metió en la caja, se sentó en un banco y se quedo en silencio, con los ojos cerrados.

Kate lo miraba confundida. Richard era así… pero la fe… recordó algunas escenas de cuando era niña y era llevada por su madre a la iglesia. Su madre le hablaba de fe y de bondad. No podía perder nada, imitó a Richard, escribió en un papel y lo metió en la caja, se sentó junto a él y recordó una oración que repetía su abuela.

Salieron de allí cogidos de la mano en dirección al templo de Zeus olímpico y al estadio de Panathinaiko. Mientras caminaban, Kate rompió el silencio con el que habían salido de aquella iglesia

- ¿Puedo saber que es lo que pediste?

El la miró en silencio, y ella pensó que era tan personal que no se lo diría y no le insistió. Él soltó su mano y pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kate, y ella hizo igual, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero de Richard.

- Pedí un cambio de vida – le dijo finalmente – estaba aburrido de hacer lo de siempre, fiestas, presentaciones, mujeres vacías, fiestas, mujeres vacías, mas fiestas…

Él guardó silencio, y ella no quiso decirle nada más y volvió mentalmente al tiempo en el que conoció a aquel Richard Castle tan arrogante, inmaduro y egocéntrico. Estaba claro que no era el mismo… le conoció hace ¿cuatro años? El mismo tiempo que había pasado desde su visita a Atenas…

- A los tres meses de dejar el papel en esa caja apareciste tú y mi vida cambio por completo – le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos – era justo volver y dar las gracias y creo que ha sido perfecto hacerlo contigo a mi lado. Y no me preguntes que es lo que he escrito, porque no pienso decírtelo… ¿o acaso me dirías lo que has escrito tu? – ella negó con la cabeza

- No pensaba preguntarte…

- ¿Te importa darme un beso? – ella se paró y allí en mitad de Atenas, con el ruido del tráfico infernal para el que aquella ciudad no estaba preparada, Kate le cogió con ambas manos por la cara, y muy despacio fue acercándose a su rostro, depositando un dulce y lento beso en sus labios y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que había escrito hacía cinco minutos en aquel papelito, se hiciese realidad muy pronto.

Separaron sus bocas y Richard apoyó su frente contra la de ella, busco su nariz con la de él acariciándola y depositando un beso sobre su punta.

- Será mejor que sigamos andando – le dijo volviendo a abrazar su cintura y notando la palma de la mano de ella sobre su trasero, dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Llegaron hasta el parque donde estaba el templo de Zeus Olímpico, sobre una gran explanada de césped se alzaban varias columnas desafiantes contra el cielo. Ahora fue Richard quien hizo de guía

- Impresionante, casi 100 metros de largo por 40 de ancho. Columnas de 15 metros… había más de 100, hoy mira las que quedan… 15, y esa esta caída por efecto de un terremoto. Como puedes ver, y después de aprenderme los órdenes, son corintias… la construcción fue casi eterna, duró más de setecientos años… Dentro del templo había una estatua de Zeus en oro y marfil. Y fue terminada bajo las órdenes de los romanos, en concreto del emperador Adriano, ¿ves aquel arco? Es la puerta de Adriano.

Kate observo el conjunto de columnas, si en un principio tenía 100 columnas, aquel templo debía ser grandioso. Observo la columna caída, viendo como habían quedado las diferentes secciones en las que se dividía la columna, allí tiradas en el suelo y le recordó a un tubo de pastillas fuera de su plástico protector….

Continuaron andando, despacio no había prisa, y llegaron hasta el estadio Panatinaiko. Su diseño era en horquilla (le faltaba un semicírculo que lo cerrase), como el estadio que habían visto en Delfos. Su estado de conservación era perfecto y eso la llamó la atención. En el centro del mismo la superficie era de césped y vio que las calles para correr eran seis en vez de ocho.

De nuevo Richard, que había aprendido en su visita anterior le explicó

- Esta reconstruido, por eso se conserva en tan buen estado. Era utilizado para los juegos en honor a Atenea. Fue reconstruido para los primeros juegos olímpicos de la era moderna que se celebraron a finales del siglo XIX. Es de mármol. Como todo buen monumento que se precie en Atenas… blanco… volvió a ser utilizado como estadio en los juegos olímpicos de 2004. Es el único estadio del mundo con gradas de mármol… sus medidas no son las adecuadas a las competiciones modernas, pero aun así fue escenario de algunas finales en el 2004… todo un honor para los atletas.

Comenzaba a atardecer y él volvió a mirarla, en silencio. Al igual que ella hizo antes, ahora fue él quien la cogió por la cara y la beso lentamente. Él también deseaba que lo que había escrito en aquel papel le fuese concedido, aunque sabía que tenía que pasar bastante tiempo para lograr averiguarlo.

- ¿Qué tal vas de hambre? – le preguntó- porque yo creo que podría cenar tranquilamente

- Yo también, la verdad es que … si , tengo hambre

Se encaminaron tranquilos hacía la zona donde estaba el restaurante que les había indicado por la mañana el guía. Llegaron al local y vieron que era un restaurante bastante amplio y moderno. Varios turistas esperaban a que les atendiesen, cerca de un atril donde reposaba un libro de reservas. Richard esperó que no tuviesen problemas, Alejandro no les había advertido si debían reservar mesa. Cuando les llego el turno

- Bienvenidos señores… ¿tienen reserva? –les preguntó el metre

- No…

- Vaya… lamento decirles que ….

- Espere… - le interrumpió una voz masculina que a Kate le pareció familiar – se sentarán conmigo, si a ellos les parece bien, claro… -ambos se giraron para descubrir como Aris Tavalas se acercaba tendiendo la mano a Richard – Señor Castle, Aris Tavalas, sería un honor para mi que cenasen conmigo..

Richard le estrecho la mano mirando a Kate, que le asintió en silencio y se giró hasta el escritor griego para tenderle la mano y saludarle.

- El honor será nuestro – le contestó Richard

- Señor Tavalas, bienvenido, ¿harían el favor de seguirme hasta su mesa? – les dijo el metre

Se sentaron en una mesa, y el escritor se dirigió en griego al metre, quien le asintió y desapareció hacía la puerta del local.

El local era espacioso, con numerosas mesas, casi todas ocupadas ya, y un pequeño escenario elevado que se veía perfectamente desde donde estaban.

- Señor Castle, ante todo pedirle disculpas por robarle unos minutos a su bella acompañante – dijo mirando a Kate- fue una pequeña revancha por quitarme protagonismo en la firma de mi libro.

- Bueno, no creo que deba disculparse, al contrario… creo que mi bella acompañante – y la miró- se distrajo de la aburrida tarea de esperarme.

- En ese caso, me alegro de haber estado allí. ¿Les esta gustando Atenas?

Charlaron animadamente sobre las visitas que habían hecho a Delfos y Atenas, el escritor griego les preguntaba y ellos respondían.

- Bueno, creo que mi acompañante acaba de entrar – les dijo a ambos mientras miraba hacía la puerta consiguiendo que ellos girasen sus cabezas para mirar también – antes de que se acerque, os doy las gracias por estar aquí, es mi editora y con vosotros delante no me echará la charla por no tener mi siguiente libro listo.

- Creo que eso me suena – le dijo Richard divertido recordando a Gina - me alegro de salvarte…

Se acercaba guiada por el metre hacía ellos una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años, alta, delgada, de larga y lisa melena negra, ojos almendrados del mismo color que el pelo y nariz fuerte, una exótica belleza enfundada en un vestido ajustado de color negro, con escote en forma de uve, que al localizar a su acompañante sonrío mostrando una perfecta y blanquísima dentadura encuadrada en unos labios bien definidos.

- Si todas las editoras de Grecia son como ella, tendré que cambiar de editorial – le dijo Richard a Aris ganándose una furiosa mirada de Kate que le obligó a dejar de mirar a la editora

- No te lo recomiendo, es pura fachada, detrás solo hay una fanática del trabajo, una tirana explotadora, una vampiresa que solo busca estrujar más los cuerpos de los escritores hasta que salga la última gota de tinta… - le dijo a Richard medio susurrando – Eirini, querida, te voy a presentar a unos amigos que me he encontrado y que cenaran con nosotros… Eirini Keramidas, te presento a Richard Castle y a Katherine Beckett….

- Vaya Aris, veo que has hecho amistad con un famoso escritor ¿por si puedes copiar el secreto de su éxito y darme un libro terminado hoy quizás? – le dijo Eirini tendiendo la mano a Kate – encantada de conocerla – le dijo estrechándosela y tendiéndosela a Richard – señor Castle, todo un honor conocerle, espero que le pueda dar lecciones rápidas a Aris…

- Vamos Eirini, no seas tan dura conmigo…

- Aris, debería darte vergüenza escudarte en amigos para intentar evitar mi reprimenda, cuando me lleves a mi casa hablaremos de trabajo, no creas que voy a olvidarlo… ahora y dado que me he encontrado con tu sorpresa, disfrutemos de la compañía y la buena comida. ¿Ha venido a presentar su libro señor Castle?

- No, la verdad es que… - miró a Kate y la cogió de la mano por encima de la mesa – este es un viaje de placer, aunque cuando llegamos tuve una firma, pero no es ese el motivo por el que estamos aquí.

- La señorita Beckett es Nikki Heat – le aclaró Aris a Eirini

- Vaya… buenos libros inspirados en su novia… Aris, esto me hace pensar que llevas demasiado tiempo soltero… ¿es ese tu problema Aris? ¿quieres que te busque novia?

- Eirini… ¿no dijiste que dejarías el trabajo para cuando haga de chófer y te lleve a tu casa? Aunque pensándolo bien, te podría proponer algún nombre… - ella le miro con falsa indignación.

Cenaron los platos que ambos griegos recomendaron, pasta con forma de lágrimas al horno y calabacines rellenos de carne de cordero asados después en brasas de carbón y servidos con una salsa de queso, tomaron de postre pastelitos de miel y frutos secos y charlaron animadamente sobre los libros de ambos, sobre los viajes de Aris a Estados Unidos y sobre el trabajo de Richard y Kate en Nueva York.

Descubrieron porque Alejandro les había dicho que aquel restaurante les gustaría tanto, durante la cena, pararon varias veces para admirar demostraciones de baile típico griego, el sirtaki, donde los cambios de ritmo, la fuerza para mantener el punto de equilibrio y la confianza en el hombro del compañero de baile lo hacían espectacular e inigualable.

En los cinco minutos que Eirini faltó de la mesa para ir al lavabo, Richard le dijo a Aris

- Ten cuidado amigo, creo que te estas enamorando de tu editora…

- ¿Tanto se nota? – contestó Aris

- Mucho – dijeron Kate y Richard a la vez riendo

- Creo que no le doy el manuscrito de mi último libro solo por hacer que me llame continuamente… no me atrevo a más… es tan… perfecta…

- No cometas el mismo fallo que yo y procura buscar otro editor cuando decidas dar el paso… es insoportable convivir con tu editora…

- Los editores… - dijo Aris- Ellos y nuestras madres son los únicos capaces de controlar nuestro ego ¿verdad?

- Vaya… creo que voy a tener que cambiar de profesión – dijo Kate ante el comentario.

- Prefiero que sigas siendo inspectora, te dejaré que lo controles ¿un poquito? - Los tres rieron.

Una hora más tarde, bajaban del lujoso coche de Aris Tavalas en la puerta de su hotel, despidiéndose y cruzando tarjetas de visita, y ambos pensaban por separado si el escritor sería capaz de atreverse a romper la barrera con su editora, y si la editora sería capaz de seguir lanzándole destellos para que lo hiciera.

- Hace demasiado calor, creo que voy a darme un baño en la piscina – le dijo Kate

- Yo voy a hacer un par de llamadas, durante la cena me he acordado que tengo que hablar con Paula

- ¿Mas trabajo?

- Tranquila, no es eso. Es sobre el avión para volver…

- Es cierto… esto se acaba… pasado mañana estaremos en Nueva York – le dijo ella con tristeza

- Haremos mas viajes…

- Si, pero no serán como este – le dijo abrazándole – me ha encantado este viaje Rick, aunque te has pasado con los hoteles, pero todo es tan… perfecto…

- Aún no hemos acabado Kate, aún queda mañana…

- ¿Qué veremos mañana? ¿Museos?

- Es una sorpresa Kate… la última sorpresa antes de volver a casa – le dijo besándola – ve a la piscina, voy a hacer esa llamada…

Media hora más tarde, Richard colgó su móvil y salió a la terraza mirando a Kate que nadaba ágilmente por la piscina. Entro de nuevo y apagó las luces de la habitación, las de la terraza y las de la propia piscina, dejando que la cercana iluminación de la Acrópolis inundase el lugar.

- ¿Es un apagón? – le preguntó Kate desde el agua intentando hacerse a la oscuridad y encontrarle con la mirada.

- No. Las he apagado yo.

- ¿Por qué? – acto seguido sintió como él se lanzaba al agua y llegaba hasta ella abrazándola

- Porque no puedo aguantar la visión de ese bikini en tu cuerpo – le dijo besándola – y te lo arrancaría en cualquier momento

- No he oído que alguien haya dicho que tengas que contenerte – se quedo paralizado, no esperaba esa respuesta

Cuando su mente reaccionó, se lanzó con furia sobre su boca, dejando que sus manos explorasen todo su cuerpo, deshaciéndose sin ningún cuidado, bruscamente, del bikini, abrazándola con fuerza contra él y pegándola a la pared de la piscina, donde dejo rienda suelta a todo el deseo y la lujuria contenida, sin encontrar ningún impedimento por parte de ella, que se amoldaba a sus movimientos y compartía besos y gemidos, deseos y pasiones guardadas durante cuatro largos años.

Y mientras se amaban, ambos levantaron la vista, sonriendo el uno en la boca del otro, y contemplando aquel mágico escenario de un Parthenon iluminado en una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.


	35. Chapter 35

**Gracias por leer y releer... gracias por los cometarios!**

Despertó por el ruido que alguien hacía en la habitación. Notó que él no la abrazaba y se incorporó de un brinco sobre la cama, asustada, buscando su arma, dejo caer la sábana sin querer quedando completamente desnuda. Le vio allí, vestido tan solo con unos vaqueros, descalzo y con la maleta abierta encima de la mesa, doblando y metiendo la ropa, mirándola y sonriéndola

- Si no te tapas, creo que no podré contenerme y llegaremos tarde.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo cubriéndose como podía con la sábana

- Nos vamos, en una hora debemos estar en el aeropuerto, ve duchándote, tu ropa ya está en tu maleta, he elegido por ti y tienes encima de la silla la ropa para hoy

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has hecho que? –le dijo entre sorprendida y algo indignada

- Nos vamos, y no preguntes donde, es una sorpresa… no quise despertarte… estoy acabando la mía, yo ya me he duchado…. Vamos, sal de la cama

- Aún no ha amanecido…

- No… venga anda… quiero llegar pronto o no tendremos tiempo para ver todo…

- ¿No podías haberlo dicho anoche?

- No, es una sorpresa, si te lo decía dejaba de serlo….

- Esta me la debes… - le dijo apartando la sábana y saliendo desnuda de la cama dirigiéndose hacia él

- Ufs… venga anda ve al baño…

- No sin que antes me des un beso de buenos días – le dijo mientras sonreía al ver la cara que él estaba poniendo

- Kate… - le dijo dejando de mirarla – no hagas esto… no podré contenerme

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho que lo hagas?

- Nos esperan en el aeropuerto – le dijo volviéndose hacía ella y abrazándola por la cintura contra él

- ¿Dónde vamos? – le dijo mientras le besaba

- Ya lo verás – le dijo comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo

- Vale. Voy a la ducha – se deshizo de su abrazo sin evitar que él la soltase del antebrazo

- Eres…. Ufs… - de repente ella vio como el cambió su cara y abrió los ojos poniendo una mueca de terror

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo asustada

- Kate… ¡mira esto! – la atrajo hasta él cogiéndola por los antebrazos

Él la observó preocupado, rodeando sus muñecas y en los brazos, ella tenía pequeñas marcas moradas, él puso sus manos sobre las mismas, acomodando sus dedos y viendo que coincidían… miró sus piernas, también tenía marcas…

- ¿Pero que te he hecho? Lo siento, lo siento mucho… no era mi intención…

- Rick… - el tono de ella era suave, pero él no la dejo continuar, besándola

- Lo siento, me descontrolé… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te hacía daño? – el volvió a mirar su cuerpo, buscando más marcas que no tardo en encontrar…

- No seas tonto… - le dijo acariciando su cara

- Dios! Esto tiene que dolerte – le dijo señalando una marca morada, en la que se adivinaban dientes, entre su hombro y su cuello, a la altura de su clavícula… y recordando la noche anterior, miró sus pezones que tenían un intenso color rojizo - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te hacía daño?

- Rick

- Debiste decirlo… lo siento, no volverá a pasar más…

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? – le dijo tajante haciendo que volviese su cuerpo hacía el espejo del armario - ¿te dolió a ti esto? – y señaló su oreja…

- Alaaaaaaa – dijo el llevándose la mano – ¡auch! Ahora si duele… ¿pero que me has hecho?

- Humm… si quieres le mando una foto a Lanie, pero sin duda dirá que es un ¿mordisquito?

- ¿Un mordisquito? ¡pero si esto tiene pinta de que me querías arrancar la oreja!

- ¿Y te dolió? – le dijo ella apremiante

- Yo… yo no recuerdo que me doliese…

- Yo tampoco que me doliese a mi…

- Pero estas llena de marcas… no volverá a pasar… no pude contenerme, lo siento… no volverá a pasar

- Rick… prométeme una cosa

- Te lo prometo, no volverá a pasar

- Rick – le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos – Rick, prométeme que no vas a hacer nada por contenerte, yo no tengo ninguna queja sobre lo que paso anoche… ninguna…

Él la miró. Le había dejado el cuerpo lleno de marcas de sus dedos en brazos y piernas, y con sus dientes en cuello y pecho… recordó la noche anterior, y como habían llegado a la cama desde la piscina, donde incluso se quedaron sin aire bajo el agua y pensó que no eran tantas las marcas comparadas con la tormenta de furia que habían desatado entre ambos, lo raro es que no tuviese rozaduras hechas contra las paredes de la piscina…

- ¿Me estas oyendo? No quiero que te contengas… nunca ¿no lo entiendes?

La miró sonriendo, asintiendo en silencio, abrazándola, aupándola contra él y besándola, ella entendió que obedecía lo que ella acababa de decirle y que en ese momento no iba a contenerse y rodeó las caderas de él con sus piernas mientras desabrochaba como podía el botón de sus vaqueros de camino a la ducha…

Más tarde

- Vamos a llegar tarde – le dijo él – y ahora tendré que guardar los vaqueros mojados…

- No seas quejica… fue culpa tuya, yo iba tranquilamente hacía la ducha…

- No voy a olvidar esto – dijo señalando su oreja – tus marcas se esconden con la ropa, pero esta oreja… eres como Mina Harker… la vampiresa de Bram Stoker…

Ella le miró riendo…

- ¿Mina Harker? – le dijo saliendo hacía la habitación – no creo… deberías mirarte la espalda – le dijo riendo

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo del baño y ella le oyó dar un gritito, y asomándose al cerco de la puerta le dijo

- Definitivamente eres catwoman… - ella, sin dejar de darle la espalda, levantó su mano y gesticulo como si le arañase, lanzando un sonido parecido a un gato bufando… - creo que debería dar gracias que no tienes tu arma aquí… a saber que es lo que hubieses hecho… ¿esto es de anoche? – le dijo volviendo a mirarse…

- ¿Quieres que llamemos a Lanie y que nos diga el tramo horario exacto?

- Graciosa

- Quejica

Abandonaron el hotel sin desayunar, a toda prisa, su chófer esperaba paciente, jugueteando con una especie de pulsera de grandes cuentas que Kate había visto por toda Grecia en las tiendas de recuerdos y en manos de muchos griegos. El chófer les abrió la puerta del Mercedes, haciéndose cargo del equipaje. Tomaron rumbo al aeropuerto, echando un último vistazo al Parthenon, que empezaba a tornarse de un color rosado con los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana.

- ¿Volveremos? – Le preguntó Richard.

Ella le miró. Le había gustado Grecia, le encantaría volver… quizá para dar gracias si la petición que hizo en aquella diminuta iglesia se cumplía, puede que para que él la preguntase en Delfos de nuevo, o quizá para volver a revivir la anterior noche. Pero … ¿Quién podía saber que le deparaba el resto de su vida?

- Me encantaría volver algún día – le dijo apoyándose en su hombro y provocando que el sonriese sabedor que haría todo lo posible por cumplir sus deseos.

Continuaron atravesando Atenas en silencio, era triste saber que pronto volverían a su rutina. Parados en un semáforo, Kate volvió a observar al chófer, que volvía a juguetear impaciente con aquella pulsera.

- Rick…

- Mmm

- ¿Qué es esa pulsera con la que juguetean todos los hombres en Grecia?

- Me extraña que no me lo hayas preguntado antes… es un komboloi… sólo lo utilizan los hombres, es como un juego, un desestresante…

Subieron al avión privado tan sólo cinco minutos más tarde de lo que deberían. Cuando estaban ya en el aire, y mientras desayunaban, Kate preguntó por su siguiente destino

- No preguntes… te he dicho que es una sorpresa.. el vuelo durará tres horas, eso no te lo voy a esconder, porque lo comprobarás tu misma, pero cerraremos las ventanas cuando estemos llegando…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Confías en mí?

Ella le miró largamente, perdiéndose en la profundidad del azul de sus ojos, recordando mil momentos juntos. Ella no contestaba, y Richard sonrió

- Vamos Kate, no me digas que no confías en mi – le dijo

- No es eso, ya te dije en tu casa que confiaba en ti… pensaba… solo pensaba.

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que eres la persona en la que más confío en este mundo… salvo las estupideces que sé que vas a cometer antes de hacerlas, la verdad es que confío más en ti que en cualquier otra persona… en todo, Rick, confío en ti, en todo…

Se lo reconoció porque era así… confiaba en él, no era un sentimiento que hubiese aparecido en los últimos días, era algo que poco a poco él había ido ganándose por méritos propios, demostrando su amistad, su fidelidad, su respeto… claro que confiaba en él.

- Gracias – le dijo él besando su cabeza – eso es todo un halago por parte de la inspectora Beckett.

- No Rick… no es un halago… tu eres quien consigue que confíe en ti… increíble pero cierto… tenías razón… no eres lo que parecías… aunque como te vea tontear con otra, te dispararé….

Él la atrajo hacía sus brazos

- Ven aquí… -le dijo quitando el reposabrazos entre sus asientos y haciendo que ella se sentase sobre él con las piernas sobre el asiento de al lado y abrazándola con fuerza- creo que perdiste la fe en el mundo cuando mataron a tu madre

Hizo una pausa

- Y yo no soy muy distinto al resto del mundo, supongo que simplemente he sido más insistente que los demás, sólo eso. Estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento que te dirigiste a mi, tenía que convencerte para que me vieses como soy y no como me veías, jamás haré nada que pueda dañarte, porque eres todo para mí Kate, he sufrido con tu hermetismo, con tus rechazos hacía mí, he estado esperando tanto tiempo a que cambiases de opinión con la secreta esperanza que sintieses lo mismo que yo, y si no desistí y te deje en paz, fue porque me dieron esas esperanzas… Montgomery, tu padre, tu amiga Madie, mi amiga Kira, Natalie Rhodes, Serena Kaye, Sophia Turner, la agente Jordan Shaw, el agente Mark Fallon, y por supuesto Lanie y los chicos… hasta mi madre… espero que sigas confiando en mi siempre Kate…

- ¿Todos ellos? No lo entiendo

- ¿Cómo que no lo entiendes? Montgomery me dijo que si alguien era capaz de conseguir que parases ese era únicamente yo. Tu padre vino a verme y me dijo que yo te importaba. Maddie, bueno ya sabes lo que dijo Maddie no hace falta que te lo repita. Kira… cuando se marcho te dijo "todo tuyo", lo oí y no necesitaba decirme nada a mí, sabía lo que pensaba. Natalie, ufs Natalie, quiso que me acostase con ella para meterse más en tu papel. Serena me dijo que no me invitaba a su cama porque no robaba cosas que no la pertenecían. Sophia se coló en mi casa y …

- Dejalo, no quiero oir nada de Sophia

- Jordan Shaw y Mark Fallon daban por hecho que tu y yo éramos pareja

- Vale, déjalo no sigas…

- Todos ellos me daban esperanzas… si ellos lo veían… algo existía…

Ella no contestó. Tenía que reconocer que aunque lo intentaba disimular, los demás lo notaban, incluso Royce y Sorenson se dieron cuenta.

- Siento mucho haberte mentido en el hospital Rick… fue…

- Shhhsssss – rozó sus labios con los de ella – eso pasó Kate, lo necesitabas, ya lo hemos hablado y ahora gracias a eso estamos aquí… y volviendo a lo que hablábamos al principio, es una sorpresa, no quiero que mires por la ventanilla, y cuando bajemos del avión nos esperarán con un coche en la pista de aterrizaje, te pondrás música, te tapare los ojos y hasta que no lleguemos a donde quiero llevarte no sabrás donde estamos…

- ¿Qué? No harás eso…

- Oh si, si que lo haré… o si no volveremos ya a Londres y esperaremos a mañana para volver a casa….

- Vale, me convences…mañana… mañana volvemos a casa…

- Si… ¿no quieres?

- No es que no quiera volver, Nueva York es mi vida, pero la verdad es que … estos días en Inglaterra, Italia y Grecia han sido…. Increibles…

- Vacaciones… son para eso…¿Te has olvidado del trabajo estos días?

- Si… pero lo más importante no ha sido eso… nunca pensé que te podría decir esto algún día… estar contigo estos días ha sido increíble… y supongo que da igual donde hubiésemos estado… te quiero Rick.

Él se quedó callado, su boca, con media sonrisa delataba una nueva felicidad, por que Kate le decía que lo importante era haber estado a su lado, pero sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza de saber que se acababa, y que ambos regresaban a Nueva York, a sus vidas, a sus rutinas… y aunque ya nada sería igual e intentaría pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese a su lado, sabía que irremediablemente pasarían mucho tiempo separados, ella querría volver a su apartamento, y él tenía una familia y una profesión que no podía abandonar todos los días por estar con ella, además, tenía que prometerse a él mismo no angustiarla con su exceso de presencia, tenía que darle margen, no quería meter la pata, no podía ir deprisa, tenía que comportarse como ella necesitaba que lo hiciese.

Ella le miraba preocupada, era la primera vez que le decía que le quería y no obtenía su inmediata respuesta en forma de besos, palabras, caricias… él simplemente estaba perdiendo su mirada en un lugar de la moqueta del suelo del avión, veía en sus ojos tristeza, aunque su boca no parecía mostrar lo mismo… ella notó como su estómago le mandaba un mensaje de alarma… algo pasaba… por su mente pasó el miedo de que todo hubiese sido un simple capricho de él y que a su vuelta todo volviese a ser como era antes de esos veinte días que llevaban juntos. No quería creerlo, no podría ser… tenía que averiguarlo ya

- ¿Rick? ¿Qué te pasa?

Él volvió de su ensimismamiento, enfocando su mirada contra los ojos apremiantes de Kate, y entonces su mirada cambió sonriéndola con boca y ojos, acercándose a ella y tomando su barbilla para besarla, le dijo pegado a sus labios

- Me pasa que te amo Kate… y que si no quiero volver a Nueva York es porque no pasaré pegado a ti las veinticuatro horas del día, y no se si sabré soportarlo… tendrás que ayudarme… - ella respiró, y pensándolo unos segundos le contestó

- ¿Y como quieres que te ayude yo si estaré igual que tu?

- Vente a vivir a casa… - le dijo él como si supiese su respuesta y tuviese preparada la suya

- Rick, ya lo hemos hablado…

- Lo sé, pero quiero despertarme contigo al lado…

- Creí que dijiste que no ibas a presionarme, dormiré en tu casa algunos días, otros deberías ser tu quien lo hiciese en la mía… tienes familia Rick, deben acostumbrarse a mi, y yo debo acostumbrarme a ella y a ti…

- Lo siento – le dijo volviendo a besarla – no quiero presionarte, intentaré no hacerlo, perdóname ¿vale?

Ella le miró llevando dos de sus dedos a su oreja acariciándola suavemente, tenía que dolerle, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a la barbilla, donde hizo una leve presión atrayéndola hacía su cara para besarle. Parecía que llevaban una eternidad juntos, pero ni siquiera llegaba a un mes… sabía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por complacerle… él estaba demostrando que hacía todo lo posible por complacerla a ella… tendría que intentar pasar más tiempo en su casa que en la suya… lo intentaría…

Se quedaron dormidos mientras volaban, apenas habían dormido esa noche, y el despertó cuando entraron en una turbulencia que le hizo dar un pequeño salto en su asiento, notó como ella se abrazaba con más fuerza a él sin despertarse, notó la frialdad de sus brazos. Miró la hora, les quedaba aún dos horas para llegar. Llamo a la auxiliar de vuelo, y le pidió una manta, con la que ella cubrió a Kate y le pidió que cerrase las cortinillas del avión, rogándole que le despertase únicamente a él cuando fuesen a llegar.

Cuando la auxiliar le dijo que llegarían en cuarto de hora, Kate aún dormía sobre él, fue despertándola suavemente. Cuando el avión aterrizó él saco de su bolsillo su Iphone y unos auriculares y se los tendió para que se los pusiese, ella lo hizo sin rechistar activando la música. Cuando la portezuela del avión estaba a punto de abrirse, él colocó un pañuelo sobre sus ojos, y quitándole uno de sus auriculares le dijo cerca de su oido

- Confía en mí, yo te guiaré. A ver si eres capaz de adivinar donde estamos por el olor de sus calles.

Subió al coche con la ayuda de Richard, era complicado sin ver ni oír nada. Sentía el aire que entraba por la ventanilla abierta. En ese momento era el único sentido que tenía libre, bueno, ese y el tacto de su mano entrelazada a la suya, decidió que le apetecía conocer si era cierto que con un sentido perdido, se agudizaba otro, y con la mano libre tomó la cara de él, acercándola a la suya para saborear su beso, descubriendo que le gustaba esa sensación…

Pasado un rato, en el que percibía aromas que entraban por la ventana, notó como el coche se detenía, Richard le quitó de nuevo uno de los auriculares

- Hemos llegado, ahora te guiaré, es solo un pequeño paseo – y volvió a colocarle el auricular

La ayudó a salir del coche e hizo que ella le agarrase por el brazo, comenzando a caminar. Ella podía oler a hierba recién cortada, caminaban por un parque, a juzgar por el suelo que pisaba, que era de tierra, un parque o algo similar. Tras un corto paseo, él paro, le quitó un auricular y le susurró al oído

- ¿Adivinas donde estamos?

No separó su boca del oído, ella notaba su aliento.

- Estamos en un parque, huele a hierba, pisamos por un camino.

- Bien… siga inspectora

- A tres horas en avión de Atenas…

- Sigue

- Hemos pasado por al lado de un rio, se notaba su olor, el olor de esta ciudad es inconfundible Rick, huele a café y a croissant…

- Bien – le dijo sin poder resistir coger el lóbulo de su oreja entre los labios – ¿donde estamos? – le dijo llevando sus manos a su cabeza y esperando para deshacer el lazo del pañuelo que tapaba sus ojos.

- París, estamos en París – le dijo con absoluta seguridad.

Él desató el pañuelo, dejando que ella viese que estaban en los jardines del campo de marte, y que frente a ella, estaba la imponente Torre Eiffel.

Él la miraba a los ojos, descubriendo que no había provocado en ella una sorpresa, si no que, podía ver un hilo de nostalgia y tristeza en ellos, sin duda ella ya conocía París, y sin duda no le traían muy buenos recuerdos.

- ¿Kate?

Ella se perdió por unos instantes en sus recuerdos mientras miraba la torre.

- ¿Kate? –repitió Richard

- ¿Si?

- Ya has estado aquí ¿verdad?

- Si

- Si no te gusta, no tenemos porqué quedarnos, podemos ir a cualquier otra ciudad, llamaré al piloto y nos puede llevar a cualquier otro lugar – le dijo quitándole el Iphone de la mano

- ¡No! – le dijo reaccionando – no… - le miró – nos quedaremos en Paris, pero no quiero ir a la torre Eiffel

- Si, si … no subiremos a la torre

- Bésame Rick, por favor…

Él obedeció, sin tener muy claro que era lo que estaba pasando. Decidió no preguntar, sería mejor esperar a que ella se lo aclarase. Kate se aferró a él, y él la apretó fuertemente, sabiendo que lo necesitaba aunque no entendiese el porqué, se fundieron en un beso que a él le pareció el más largo de todos los que se habían dado hasta entonces, la dejaría hacer, hasta que ella decidiese parar.

- Sorpréndeme con el hotel que has reservado – le dijo separándose de él – dejemos el equipaje.

La rodeó con su brazo por la cintura y la condujo hasta el coche, que esperaba en la entrada del parque. El chófer se puso en marcha y en cinco minutos estaban en el hotel Concorde La Fayette.

- ¿Por fin un hotel normal? – le dijo ella rompiendo el incómodo silencio

- ¿No querías algo así?

- Si… prefiero este hotel… aunque este tampoco podría permitírmelo con mi sueldo de policía.. – miro hacia arriba el edificio era muy alto.

Les condujeron hasta su suite, situada en el último piso del hotel. Aunque el hotel no era tan lujoso como el de Atenas, la suite que Richard había reservado era enorme, una gran sala de recepción, un salón con un sofá y una mesa, una habitación con una cama desde la que se podía ver la torre Eiffel, un baño con una moderna bañera de hidromasaje. La decoración era tan moderna como el exterior del hotel, un gran edificio de cristal de cuarenta plantas. Desde el amplio ventanal de la habitación podía verse todo Paris, y en primer plano la torre Eiffel.

- Rick – le dijo mientras abría su maleta y comenzaba a colocar la ropa en el armario para que no se arrugase

- Dime

- ¿Conoces Paris?

- Si… he estado varias veces y creo que esta vez no elegí bien…

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que había despertado su curiosidad y tendría que contárselo. Podía confiar en él.

- Yo tenía 19 años, y el 30… viajaba constantemente a Paris por su trabajo y me invitó a acompañarle en uno de sus viajes… íbamos a estar aquí siete días, yo… estaba enamorada, no vi nada más… a los cuatro días le llamó su mujer, yo no podía imaginar que estaba casado, salió en el primer vuelo que pudo encontrar dejándome una nota, mi billete de vuelta y el hotel pagado… no pude cambiar el vuelo y estuve aquí dos días sola.

- Kate – le dijo acercándose a ella – yo no tenía ni idea… yo…

- Rick, fue hace muchos años, era una niña… me dolió más el "ya te lo dije" de mi madre que el resto… no he podido evitar recordar cuando he sabido donde estaba, pero quiero estar aquí contigo…

- Pensé que no podíamos dejar Europa sin visitar Paris.. la ciudad del amor… y yo… te amo.

Ella terminó de acercarse hasta él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y dejándose abrazar.

- Dime una cosa

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no quieres subir a la torre Eiffel?

- Me maree arriba… y no era lo que esperaba al subir… ¿con quien has estado aquí?

- He estado tres veces en Paris, la primera con mi madre, era un chaval y me dejo traer un amigo, esa fue la más divertida, hice mucho el gamberro, vomitamos por las escaleras de la torre Eiffel… nos obligaron a bajar… también vine con Gina, después de divorciarnos y por trabajo, fue un suplicio… y volví sólo unos meses después, no aguantaba volver a venir con ella, y apenas estuve en la ciudad, fue por una promoción.

- ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?

- Llevarte a la torre Eiffel, pero creo que habrá un cambio de planes… enséñame Paris Kate… tenemos – miró su reloj – 30 horas … ¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Estas seguro? Porque no me acuerdo demasiado…

- Bueno, eso ya es acordarse más que yo… ¿Nos vamos?

Salieron del hotel, tenían poco tiempo y no querían perderlo, tomaron un taxi hasta la catedral de Notre Dame. Esta vez Kate le llevaría a todos los sitios que la gustaron y a los que se quedó sin ver…

Llegaron a la pequeña isla de la Cité, en mitad del Sena, donde esta situada la catedral de Notre Dame (Nuestra señora). Bajaron del taxi y fueron directamente hacía la cola de turistas que esperaban para subir al campanario, Kate se extrañó, pues no tendrían que esperar demasiado, ella recordaba una enorme cola, que le hizo desistir de subir hasta allí, no le apetecía estar sola durante la larga espera… oyeron a algunos turistas comentar que se debía a que el turismo, afectado por la crisis en Europa, se había reducido considerablemente. Mientras esperaban su turno, ella permanecía todo lo pegada que podía a Richard, que la observo y decidió soltar su mano y abrazarla todo el tiempo, besando su cara continuamente, imaginó que ella necesitaba grabar nuevos recuerdos de ese lugar. Richard vio como uno de los turistas que esperaban detrás de ellos, tenía una cámara de fotos profesional y se alejaba de la cola para hacer fotografías de la catedral desde distintos ángulos. Le pidió a Kate que le esperase un momento y se acercó al hombre, que resultó ser de Washington, y le pidió que le tomase alguna fotografía con Kate, a lo que el hombre aceptó, negándose a hacerla con la cámara que Richard le tendía y que era de la misma marca que la suya, le pidió que sacase la memoria y para ponerla en su propia cámara

- Su Canon esta muy bien, pero la mía está regulada a mi gusto… no todos los días un famoso escritor se acerca a mi para que le haga una foto… quiero hacerla bien – le dijo

- Muchas gracias

Posaron descubriendo que lo que pensaban era un improvisado fotógrafo, les tomó decenas de fotografías en unos instantes, muchas de ellas sin que se diesen cuenta, pensando que simplemente regulaba la cámara.

No pasaron demasiado tiempo esperando su turno, y finalmente pudieron subir por los casi 400 escalones de una estrecha escalera en forma de caracol en la que apenas cabían los pies, hasta lo alto de la torre, Richard paro un momento, algo mareado y Kate de broma le dijo:

- No estarás pensando en vomitar ¿no? me gustaría llegar arriba…

- Graciosilla… lo que no te he dicho es que mi amigo y yo habíamos estado probando las delicias del vino francés…

- ¿Te encuentras bien o prefieres que bajemos?

- Noo..sigue subiendo

- No se si me convienes Rick, estas haciéndote mayor….

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos…

- Ya hablaremos sobre eso más tarde – le dijo y ella empezó a reír.

Llegaron a la tienda de recuerdos, donde tuvieron que esperar a que el grupo anterior bajase de la torre para poder seguir. Admiraron la galería de las quimeras aquellas esculturas medio animales que inspiraban miedo y que parecían prepararse para un ataque en masa a la ciudad o que en cualquier momento podrían abalanzarse sobre cualquiera. Cuando les dejaron paso a la torre, y tras subir el último y más estrecho y empinado tramo de escaleras, ante ellos imponente una quimera observando Paris. Fuera ya el paisaje de tejados y el puente sobre el verde Sena era impresionante, desde allí podía verse todo París, se distinguían los monumentos más altos, como la torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo, la Biblioteca. Por un momento imaginaron al famoso Quasimodo, y la única compañía de las gárgolas, las quimeras, las campanas y las aves que se posaban en las alturas. Ahora no era tan extraño mirar París desde las alturas, pero si se remontaban a años atrás, aquella vista debía de ser única, un magnífico mirador desde el que observar lo que entonces sería una pequeña ciudad y sus alrededores. Desde luego cuando Victor Hugo imaginó a Quasimodo, lo imagino como un privilegiado a pesar de sus defectos físicos. También podían ver parte del tejado de la propia catedral, una obra colosal en una época donde no existía nada más que el trabajo manual. Tomaron y les tomaron fotografías con las gárgolas de fondo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Richard

- Si, ha sido la escalera, caminar en círculos… no te rías de mí – le dijo abrazándola

- No lo hago, recuerda que te dije que me maree en la torre Eiffel.

- ¿Subiste andando?

- No, en el ascensor, pero me agobié un poco dentro y al subir me daba la impresión que todo se movía…

La bajada por la escalera, era casi peor que la subida, había que bajar despacio, agarrados a la columna sobre la que giraba la escalera y a la pared, buscando como poner los pies en los estrechos y desgastados escalones, y tenían todo el tiempo la cabeza inclinada hacía el suelo. Se notaban en las paredes las marcas dejadas por las manos de todos los que pasaban por allí.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera, Richard la cogió de la mano decidido a no soltársela en ningún momento. Entraron a visitar la Catedral. Pese a lo imponente del edificio y su gran altura, la luz que entraba en su interior a través de vidrieras y rosetones era más bien escasa, difuminada por los multicolores vidrios que formaban imágenes recreando todo tipo de situaciones. Olía a una mezcla de piedra vieja con incienso y cera de vela.

Kate le fue indicando todos los datos que recordaba sobre la catedral, los casi 200 años que duró su construcción, el tipo de arquitectura, gótica pero con restos renacentistas, el significado del nombre, el enclave elegido para su construcción, que desde la época celta había sido lugar de culto, siendo también lugar elegido por los romanos para construir un templo a Júpiter y como paso en el siglo VI a ser una pequeña basílica, y después una iglesia románica, hasta que en el siglo XII se empieza la construcción de la Catedral. Le contó como fue restaurada por los daños producidos por la revolución francesa y como fue allí donde Napoleón se autoproclama y corona emperador de Francia, o como fue allí beatificada Juana de Arco.

- No sabía que te gustaba tanto la historia – le dijo él

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Castle… - le respondió picándole, como si volviesen en el tiempo a un par de meses atrás y sólo lo hiciese por intrigarle y molestarle.

Admiraron los altos techos, nervudos y cruzados, prolongación de las altas columnas que se juntaban en lo alto, el interior de la Catedral la hacía aún más imponente mirando hacía arriba que viéndola desde fuera. Pasaron por el monumental órgano, de 7800 tubos y tal cantidad de teclas que parecía imposible que alguien pudiese interpretar música allí.

Vieron la escultura de la Piedad, la de Juana de Arco, la Virgen María… leyeron el panel conmemorativo a los ingleses que lucharon y murieron en la primera guerra mundial y cuyos restos descansan en suelo francés.

Salieron al exterior, donde pudieron admirar con detenimiento las tres puertas de la fachada principal y las esculturas de la virgen, de los doce apóstoles, de los veintiocho reyes judíos, y de las escenas evangélicas allí representadas. Dieron una vuelta completa a la catedral, admirando los enormes arbotantes góticos de la fachada del este.

- Imponente – le dijo Richard

- Este es el edificio que más me gusto de París – le dijo una Kate pensativa que parecía viajar en el pasado – por la noche iluminada aún es más magnífica.

- Esta noche tengo reservado un crucero por el Sena… ¿quieres o prefieres que lo cancele?

- Rick… no vas a cancelar nada, es increíble poder estar de nuevo aquí y además hacerlo a tu lado. No debí decirte nada, parece afectarte más a ti que a mí. Fue una lección, aprendí y ya está, de eso hace ya mucho tiempo…

- Lo siento, me pongo en tu lugar, y yo ahora estaría…

- ¿Estarías? ¿Cómo estarías? ¿Riéndote de tu hazaña por haberte ido con una atractiva y adinerada mujer mayor que tu que estaba casada sin que tu lo supieses y que salió corriendo a la primera llamada?

- Bueno… si lo miro desde ese punto de vista… pero dijiste que estabas enamorada

- Si, también dije que tenía 19 años… me dolió, pero a esa edad se olvida pronto.

- Y … ¿Qué hiciste sola en Paris?

- Bueno… ver todo lo que no vi estando acompañada… Notre Dame, la torre Eiffel, el Louvre, los Campos Elíseos, Los inválidos…

- ¿Se puede saber que hiciste el resto del tiempo? – le dijo en tono inquisitorio

- ¡Rick!

- Es culpa tuya, has dicho "_ver todo lo que no vi estando acompañada_"… ¿no saliste del hotel? – ella le miró sin saber si contestarle o dejarle con la intriga… finalmente suspiró y le contestó

- Él era fotógrafo. Venia a hacer un reportaje sobre la zona del Montmatre, ya sabes sobre la zona de la mítica bohemia… y sobre el barrio latino… no salimos de allí.

- Entonces… debo suponer que ¿esas dos zonas las conoces bien?

- Si, mejor que el resto

- Bien, pues no las pisaremos, yo también las conozco… - en parte las conocía, en parte le había dado un repentino momento de celos

- Vale… me parece bien… Rick… hay una zona que no conozco y que me gustaría conocer

- Dime…

- Versalles…

- ¿Te parece bien mañana por la mañana? Saldremos para Londres después de comer…

- Me parece perfecto… hablando de comida…

- Si… vamos a comer… - le dijo abrazándola por la cintura y encaminándose hasta la puerta principal

- ¿Has reservado en algún lujoso restaurante para famosos señor Castle?

- No. Esta vez comeremos donde la inspectora Beckett decida. Y después me llevarás donde quieras, pero a las ocho hay que estar en el hotel, porque pasarán a recogernos para el crucero por el Sena, cenaremos en el barco… ¿conforme?

- Conforme… -ella paró y le pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, invitándole a besarla- me estoy mal acostumbrando Castle… tu y tus ideas sobre conocer las ciudades… estás resultando adictivo… no sé que voy a hacer cuando vuelva al trabajo…

- Me encanta que me reconozcas que soy adictivo inspectora…

- Oh… ¿lo he dicho en voz alta? – le dijo sonriendo

- Cabezota. De momento estás aquí… no pienses en el trabajo y disfrutemos de París – le dijo besándola - ¿buscamos un sitio para comer?

- Si, y a ser posible uno en el que no sirvan caracoles… me repugnan… deberíamos coger un taxi e ir hacia la zona de "Los inválidos", así podríamos verlo después, antes de que cierren y después podríamos ir a los campos Elíseos… ¿te parece bien? Estaremos cerca del hotel para poder ir a tiempo…

- Busquemos un taxi.

Decidieron entrar en uno de los primeros restaurantes que vieron, dejándose llevar por la lectura de la carta que el restaurante tenía colocado en el exterior del establecimiento. Era un restaurante sencillo, sin pretensiones, el interior era moderno y de decoración muy luminosa y basada en grandes fotografías monocromáticas de la ciudad, tomadas desde ángulos imposibles. Los nombres de los platos eran sugerentes, sin ser rebuscados. Eligieron para compartir una cazuela de verduras de primavera caramelizadas con aceite de oliva al aroma de romero y tartaleta de setas con cebolla y manzana de primero, eligiendo de segundo ambos el renombrado filete mignon y foeigras de pato, y compartieron el postre, barra de chocolate con sorbete de café cubierto de crujiente de chocolate blanco.

- Creo que lo que más voy a recordar de estos días es la comida… me encanta toda la que hemos probado – dijo Kate mientras se deleitaba con el chocolate.

- Eso es porque siempre has estado empeñada en comer sólo comida oriental… cuando volvamos a casa descubrirás la cocina Castle…

- ¿En serio? – le dijo ella sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos sin creerle

- ¿Pero que te has creído? Claro que sí, he criado una hija, no era bueno para su salud la comida rápida ni preparada… tenía que hacerla en casa, variada, con productos frescos, y no se me da nada mal por cierto… ya lo descubrirás…

- No sé… siempre pensé que lo único que sabías hacer era pasta… pero eso no tiene mucho mérito hasta yo se hacerla…

- Si, tú sabes hacer pasta, apuesto que sabes cocerla y poner alguna salsa preparada por encima y algo de queso… ese debe ser tu concepto de pasta…

- Creo que sabes que no tengo demasiado tiempo para ponerme a cocinar

- Ya, y que es aburrido hacerlo para una sola persona, lo sé… pero no infravalores mi pasta inspectora, porque no has probado mi salsa carbonara… y cuando lo hagas, me suplicarás que la repita…

- Esta bien, esta bien… tú cocinarás, no hay problema en eso…

- Sólo cocinaré en mi casa… y sólo lo haré cuando te quedes allí a dormir… esa es mi condición…

Ella suspiró, volvía de nuevo a tocar el tema y presionarla.

- Bueno, quizá si no cocinas en la mía, no dejaré que te quedes allí a dormir…

- Eso es chantaje…

- ¿Y lo tuyo no? – dijo riendo…

Salieron del restaurante una hora y media después de entrar, tenían pocas horas por delante y mucha ciudad para ver. Mientras que caminaban hacía Los inválidos, Kate le fue contando que es lo que verían.

- Los inválidos fue construido por orden de Luis XIV, en el siglo XVII. Quería dar a los soldados heridos en la guerra que no tenían familia, ni posibilidad de cura, un lugar donde poder pasar el resto de sus días. En el complejo fue construida también una iglesia, aunque en realidad parecen dos anexas, estaban separadas para que el monarca en sus visitas, no tuviese que mezclarse con los soldados.

- Me siguen sorprendiendo tus conocimientos de historia…

- Bueno… tengo conocimientos de más materias Castle, y no precisamente académicas… si eres bueno, quizá algún día te lo demuestre…

- Hum… descarto la cocina… ¿la anatomía masculina la consideras académica? – le preguntó pensativo- porque me ofrezco voluntario si tienes que hacer prácticas

- Castle! Por favor… ¿Te aburre saber lo que verás?

- Oh, no sigue, sigue… voy a ser bueno, veremos con que me recompensas…

Ella continuó explicándole la historia de aquel complejo y los edificios que lo componían. Él la escuchaba atentamente, no sólo porque le interesaba conocer la historia, si no porque le resultaba extraordinaria la capacidad que ella estaba demostrando para explicarle con todo detalle y sin preparación previa lo que iban a ver. Después de un rato de monólogo por parte de ella, llegaron hasta la entrada y se pusieron a la cola para comprar los tickets. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, ella pensó que le había aburrido…

- No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo te acuerdes con tanto detalle… Me sorprendes…

- Tu tampoco dejas de sorprenderme – le dijo riendo – nunca… - y su mente viajó por todos y cada uno de los días que llevaban juntos

Recorrieron el complejo de forma rápida, parando aquí y allá para que Kate le explicase algún detalle. Pararon especialmente en el lugar donde reposaban los restos de Napoleón, y Kate contuvo una risa cuando él hizo un comentario sobre el tamaño del sarcófago y la altura del emperador.

- ¡Calla Rick! Mira todas sus hazañas, y no era bajito, es un mito, medía casi un metro setenta, era alto para su época… mira todo lo que consiguió – le dijo mostrando las representaciones de todos los logros de Napoleón que había en la sala circular donde estaba el sarcófago.

- Gran estratega, pero tenía más ego que yo… ¿y que me dices de sus hermanos? ¿Qué hicieron ellos para que también estén aquí sus restos?

- Bueno, José Bonaparte intentó reinar en España, pero no lo consiguió… ¿sabias que le apodaron "botella" por su afición a la bebida? Los españoles se sublevaron para echarles del país.. Goya pintó dos cuadros sobre aquella sublevación "los fusilamientos del 3 de Mayo" y "la carga de los mamelucos"… Napoleón triunfó en Francia, pero sus hermanos no eran igual que él, al final acabaron echando a José de España. En cuanto al otro hermano Jerome, fue gobernador aquí en Los inválidos. Mira hacía arriba, mira la cúpula.

Rick miro hacía la cúpula, doce frescos con representaciones, doce ventanas por las que entraba la luz en la sala. La cúpula llamada "El domo" era una cúpula dorada que podía observarse desde medio París. Salieron del museo de las armas, y pasearon por el gran patio empedrado del interior del complejo. Visitaron la iglesia de San Luis, y decidieron ir a los campos Elíseos para dar un paseo antes de volver al hotel.

- Esta zona – le dijo él cuando llegaron – la conozco bien – y señalo a la zona comercial llena de tiendas de marcas exclusivas

- ¿Gina? – le dijo ella y el asintió

Pasearon tranquilos, él rodeaba su cintura, ella metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero de él. La plaza de la Concordia, el Palacio del Descubrimiento, El pequeño Palacio, La universidad IV, el Jardín de las Tullerías, el Louvre, el arco del triunfo…

Volvieron al hotel con el tiempo justo para coger un par de chaquetas en la habitación, les esperaban para su visita por el Sena.

Les llevaron en coche hasta el embarcadero, donde un pequeño barco les esperaba. A ella le agradó saber que él había contratado un crucero privado, y no uno en una de las grandes embarcaciones donde tendrían que compartir ese momento con el resto de turistas.

Se sentaron en el interior de la embarcación, totalmente acristalado, en la mesa donde les esperaba un camarero que comenzó a servirles la cena, tartaleta de setas con cebolla y pollo a la crema de vino, langosta a la parrilla y creps de vainilla, crema de banana y chocolate de postre.

Mientras degustaban su cena, la embarcación recorría con tranquilidad las aguas del Sena, mostrándoles los edificios que por el día habían visto, y el gran trabajo de iluminación que los hacía parecer más majestuosos e increíbles de noche. La Plaza de la Concordia, la Plaza Vendome, la Ópera, los Campos Elíseos, el Arco del Triunfo, Trocadero, los Inválidos, la Catedral de Notre Dame, y la Plaza de Châtelet. En especial, a ambos les gusto la Catedral de Notre Dame… hicieron gran cantidad de fotografías. Recordaron el paseo nocturno por el gran canal de Venecia. Cuando llegaron al final y antes de volver por el mismo sitio y terminada la cena, salieron al exterior, y apoyados en la barandilla él la abrazó por la espalda, y ella echó hacía atrás su cabeza, recostándola en el hombro de Rick, se quedaron allí hasta el final del paseo, abrazados, observando la increíble ciudad de las luces en aquel romántico paseo.

Llegaron cansados al hotel, donde decidieron compartir un baño con hidromasaje. Él lo preparó y la espero dentro de la bañera, mientras Kate hablaba por teléfono con su padre. Richard la observaba a través de la rendija de la puerta pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, desnudándose con dificultad para no soltar el teléfono, cuando por fin cortó la conversación entro al baño y el la sonrío sin dejar de mirar sus ojos mientras ella dejaba caer el albornoz y entraba en la bañera, entre las piernas de él, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Richard.

- Me encanta que me hagas de respaldo.

- Ven aquí – le dijo besando su mejilla y activando los chorros de agua.

Después de relajarse y cuando el agua empezaba a enfriarse, Richard se movió y dijo

- Vamos mi vida, no quiero que enfermemos.

- Mmm ¿Qué?

- ¿Estabas dormida?

- Eh... no... bueno… creo que un poco.

Él salió de la bañera, se anudó una toalla a la cintura y la tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la sacó de la bañera en brazos, dejándola en el suelo y rodeándola con una toalla empezó a secarla, volvió a poner cara de terror cuando redescubrió las marcas que había dejado con sus dedos y dientes sobre el cuerpo de ella. Ella le miró, dándose cuenta de su perturbación.

- Todo está bien Rick – le dijo cogiendo su cara con ambas manos y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Él asintió, recordando su conversación aquella mañana.

- Vamos – le dijo elevándola en el aire por la cintura y las piernas y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos – te llevaré a la cama.

La depositó con cuidado sobre la cama, retirando la ropa para meterla dentro, le quitó la toalla y la arropó dándole un beso

- Espérame aquí preciosa

Volvió al baño para dejar las toallas y apagar las luces, dejando el ventanal abierto por el que entraba la luz de París y podían ver la Torre Eiffel iluminada. Se metió a la cama junto a ella, viendo que sus ojos estaban cerrados, la abrazó suponiendo que ella ya se había dormido, había sido un largo día. Ella se dio la vuelta, poniendo su cara frente a la de él, mirándole, expectante, él la beso y comenzó a acariciarla… aquella noche él intentó borrar todas las huellas que le había hecho la noche anterior, con las más tiernas caricias y los más suaves besos que jamás había compartido con nadie y recibió a cambio un musical repertorio de gemidos, suspiros y susurros por parte de ella.

Ella despertó por la luz que empezaba a entrar por el ventanal. Amanecía, pero aún era pronto. Le miró y se deshizo con cuidado de su abrazo, saliendo de la cama y cerrando las cortinas para que la luz no les impidiese dormir un rato más. Él se giró, dormido, ella volvió a mirarle, le costaba distinguirle con la escasa luz que había quedado en la habitación, se metió en la cama de nuevo apretando su cuerpo contra la espalda de él, recordando lo dulce y tierno que había sido la noche anterior. Le besó el hombro y acarició su brazo, bajando su mano hasta el torso de él, acariciando sus pectorales y dejando su mano allí. Acomodó su nariz en el cuello de él, besándole de nuevo, se apretó más aún contra él, para sentir su calor y cerró los ojos esperando dormirse un rato más, no quería que aquel momento pasase. La siguiente noche estarían en Nueva York, quizá en la misma cama, quizá no.

Como si él leyese sus pensamientos, se giró sobre su cuerpo, dejando su cabeza muy cerca de la de ella y abrió los ojos mirándola, ella le sonrío, acariciándole la cara con suavidad y él comenzó a responder a sus caricias, creando las suyas propias y volviendo a revivir la noche anterior, intentando que no acabase aquel día nunca, mañana amanecería en Nueva York y quizá lo hiciese sólo…

Gracias por leer hasta aqui.


	36. Chapter 36

Les costó levantarse, abrazados, besándose y dedicándose caricias, ambos sabían que después de esa larga "luna de miel" se terminaba eso de estar pegados el uno al otro todos los segundos del día, pero ninguno quería decirlo, únicamente estaban ahí, en silencio, piel contra piel. Hasta que ella decidió hablar

- No me importaría quedarme aquí hasta que llegue la hora de ir al aeropuerto, pero me gustaría conocer Versalles antes de irnos.

- Si – le dijo él besándola – preparo mis cosas mientras te duchas y luego lo haces tú mientras me ducho yo.

- Si – respondió ella cogiéndole del brazo mientras él se levantaba y volviendo a besarlo

- Vamos amor… te espera Versalles, si sigues así no saldremos del hotel.

Ella le dejó levantarse, viendo como se dirigía al armario para preparar sus cosas. No sabía como decirle que esa noche ella se quedaría en su casa, tendría que deshacer maletas y prepararse para volver a comisaría, y aunque no volvería al día siguiente, prefería dormir en su propia casa y poder dejar todo preparado para enfrentarse de nuevo a la vida de siempre… aunque ya no sería la vida de siempre.

Él pidió que les llevasen el desayuno mientras ella se duchaba, y llamo por teléfono al chófer que les había traído el día anterior, para que estuviese listo para ir a Versalles y pasar la mañana allí. Acordó con recepción la reserva de una mesa en el propio restaurante del hotel para el medio día, y cuando ella salió de la ducha, él no había terminado aún de recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo?

- ¿Pensar en ti? – le dijo abrazándola – y luchando para no entrar a enjabonarte.

- Venga, ve a ducharte, ya termino yo tu maleta.

- ¿Lo harás?

- Claro… y elegiré tu ropa para hoy… sin quejas… - el lanzó una carcajada

- He pedido el desayuno, deben estar a punto de traerlo

- Date prisa o no te dejaré nada, estoy hambrienta

- Elige también la ropa que llevaré en el avión, cuando volvamos supongo que me daré una ducha y me cambiaré, a ser posible algo cómodo y de abrigo ¿vale? – ella asintió mientras le empujaba hacía el baño

Cuando bajaron a la recepción, su chófer les esperaba allí y se encaminaron hacía el coche. Mientras salían de París, ambos iban en silencio, cogidos de la mano, cada uno mirando por su propia ventanilla.

- Kate

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es porque volvemos a casa? – ella le miró asintiendo

- Supongo que si

- Pero si estamos así, no podremos disfrutar de lo que nos queda ¿Por qué no te olvidas y sonríes un poco? Te prometo que viajaremos más… todos los fines de semana si quieres… el próximo, si tu quieres, podemos ir a mi casa de los Hamptons..

Ella siguió mirándole y le sonrío

- Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo…

- Inténtalo por mi

- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que vamos a ver hoy? – le dijo animándose

- Soy todo oídos pero… ¿no dijiste que no lo conocías?

- No tuve tiempo… pero lo preparé.

- Vamos profe…

- Versalles es una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de Paris, a unos veinte kilómetros, fue sede no oficial del gobierno durante unos treinta años, en la época de Luis XIV, a finales del siglo XVII y principios del XVIII, cuando murió el monarca y mientras su hijo Luis XV llegaba a su mayoría de edad, la corte volvió a Paris, pero en cuanto este alcanzó el trono, volvieron a Versalles otro periodo de unos setenta años, hasta finales del siglo XVIII cuando los ciudadanos de Paris obligaron al Luis XVI volver a la capital efectiva, puesto que Versalles nunca fue considerada capital, aunque se manejase el destino del país desde allí durante el reinado de tres monarcas.

Un siglo después, a finales del XIX, y tras la caída de Napoleón como Emperador, el gobierno volvió a ir a Versalles, esta vez obligados por las revueltas de París, se discutía si eran república o si volvían a instaurar una monarquía, donde reinarían los borbones, que son los actuales monarcas en España. Finalmente, ganó la república. Durante casi diez años Versalles fue de nuevo la capital no oficial de Francia.

Me gustaría conocer su Palacio, donde se firmaron muchos pactos importantes, entre ellos en 1738 el que concedía Inglaterra a Estados Unidos para su independencia, o el II Reich donde Alemania fue declarada Imperio y como no el famoso Tratado de Versalles que puso final a la Primera Guerra Mundial.

- Siguen maravillándome tus conocimientos sobre historia… cuéntame como es el Palacio

- No seas bobo, ya te he dicho que me lo preparé

- Si pero aún te acuerdas… yo ya lo habría olvidado.

- Lo dudo, tú eres escritor, no olvidas nada.

- Bueno… profe, ya sé que no te gustan los halagos, continua, me resultan muy instructivas tus enseñanzas

- El palacio… fue construido en tres etapas, seguidas y encomendadas por monarcas diferentes, se construyó en treinta años, y es de tal magnitud que en su interior llegaron a vivir veinte mil personas. Al principio era un pequeño palacete de caza, después fue ampliándose en dos alas laterales, dejando en su interior una plaza de armas al cerrarse completamente. Consta de tres plantas, y tiene un gran jardín italiano, construido en su segunda etapa. En la tercera se construyo una capilla de dos alturas, la más alta destinada a la familia real, que fue copiada después en otro Palacio, el Real de Madrid. El jardín es majestuoso, organizado y lleno de esculturas y fuentes, muy cuidado en su zona más cercana al Palacio y más asilvestrado según se aleja del palacio. Para que te hagas una idea, tiene veinte kilómetros de caminos y más de doscientos mil árboles. Para poder alimentar todas las fuentes que tiene, se desvió el agua del Sena mediante un ingenio llamado Máquina de Marly, que bombeaba el agua hasta allí.

- Espero que no quieras recorrerlo entero…

- No tendríamos tiempo… me conformaré con un paseo abrazada a ti.

- Concedido. Sigue…

- Dentro del recinto, y formando parte del patrimonio de la humanidad junto al Palacio y a los jardines, esta el Gran Trianón y el pequeño Trianón. Primero fue edificado el pequeño, era un conjunto de zoológico, jardín, invernadero y escuela botánica, lo empezó Luis XV, Madame de Pompadur, la favorita del monarca, hizo construir un castillo, y allí cenaban y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y posteriormente Luis XVI regaló todo el conjunto a su mujer María Antonieta. El gran Trianon, también fue construido por Luis XV, pero esta vez pasaba allí sus horas con Madame de Montespan…

- Vaya con Luis XV… - ella sonrío

- Si… ¿continuo?

- Claro

- El gran Trianón, fue construido porque el pequeño era frágil, al estar revestido de porcelana. El gran Trianón es de mármol. Fue ocupado por Napoleón. Aún es utilizado para grandes recepciones. Su estilo es clásico francés con toques italianos. No escatimaron en costes, mármol rosa para las columnas, de carrara para los capiteles, los muros de piedra dorada… tiene una galería que comunica dos de sus edificios, y que rodea por completo el patio. La verdad es que ya no me acuerdo de mucho más – le dijo ella - ¿lo he hecho bien?

El chófer la miró por el retrovisor y no pudo evitar una sonrisa

- Señorita – le dijo con su perfecto inglés y su encantador acento – disculpe mi intromisión pero lo ha resumido perfectamente. La mayor parte de los turistas vienen a hacer fotos bonitas sin saber lo que realmente vienen a ver, ni molestarse por su historia.

El chófer comprobó por el espejo como ella se sonrojó dándole las gracias con timidez y Richard la besó en la cabeza.

- Ella es así – le dijo al chófer sonriendo

No tardaron en llegar. El chófer sonriente, le abrió la puerta a Kate, y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

- Parece mentira que seas inspectora de homicidios en la gran Nueva York, te enfrentes a diario a asesinos y te sonrojes así por un cumplido.

- Bueno, tu lo has dicho… soy así.

Él pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo, Kate por su parte, volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo trasero de él, mirándole y sonriendo, habían descubierto que esa forma de abrazarse era la más cómoda para caminar, y a ambos les gustaba sentirse tan cerca.

Accedieron al interior del Palacio, visitando las estancias, admirando las obras de arte expuestas y la magnitud de la riqueza. Kate le llevo hasta la galería de los espejos, había sido construida sobre una antigua terraza, y por sus diecisiete ventanas, repartidas a lo largo de setenta y cinco metros de galería, entraba la luz que era reflejada mediante trescientos cincuenta y siete espejos (que conformaban diecisiete principales), dotando a la galería de una inmejorable luz natural. La fabricación de los espejos realizada por artesanos franceses, cobro tal importancia, dada la calidad y el tamaño de los mismos, que se llego a prohibir que se importasen de Venecia. Se vieron reflejados de cuerpo entero (algo imposible hasta la fecha de esta galería) y comprobaron como los jardines del palacio parecían reproducirse por toda la galería, al igual que las pinturas que Kate le instó a mirar en el techo, de doce metros de altura estaba cubierto por completos de pinturas, de una técnica denominada marouflage, que consistía en pintar sobre lienzo para luego pegarlo en la bóveda. Eran treinta lienzos sobre Luis XIV. En ocasiones, el monarca exhibía su gran trono de casi tres metros de altura sobre un lienzo tejido en hilo de oro.

Admiraron las esculturas de la sala, de mármol y dedicadas a dioses de la mitología clásica, Baco, Venus, Hermes, Némesis… cada una de ellas cerca de un busto de mármol de emperadores romanos. El mobiliario original había sido devastado durante la revolución francesa.

- En esta sala recibieron a Kennedy y Jaqueline en 1974 – dijo Kate

- ¿De eso te acuerdas porque lo viste en la tele? – le dijo él

- Viene aquí – le dijo levantando el libro que habían comprado junto a la entrada – aunque deberías acordarte tú, que eres lo suficientemente mayor yo no había nacido aún ese año … 1974 creo que mis padres ni se conocían– le dijo muy seria y pensativa

Él la miró, ella lo había dicho sin pensar, la abrazó riendo sonoramente, contagiándola su risa y provocando las miradas de otros turistas que admiraban la sala en silencio

- ¿Qué he dicho? Calla Castle o nos echarán… - le dijo ella y fue silenciada por un beso.

Salieron de la sala de los espejos evitando así que el resto de turistas se enfadasen

- Lo siento – le dijo él – me ha entrado la risa tonta - ella le miró moviendo la cabeza y girando sus ojos hacía arriba en esa mueca que tantas y tantas veces le había hecho en el pasado

Decidieron visitar otras estancias del Palacio, decidieron ir al "gran apartamento del Rey" descubriendo rápido porque le llamaban así, pues se componía de 7 salas, cada una de ellas de una temática diferente y todas ellas dedicadas a la mitología clásica (Salones de Abundancia, Venus, Diana, Marzo, Mercurio, Apolo y Guerra). Toda la pared estaba recubierta de mármol, y revestidas de tapices y pinturas que representaban diferentes escenas que ensalzaban al Rey.

- El mobiliario del Rey estaba realizado en plata – leyó Kate – quedan muy pocos de los muebles originales, pues tuvieron que fundirlos cuando el tesoro necesito dinero y lo convirtieron en monedas en tan solo cinco meses..

- La guerra es un arte que destruye todas las otras – dijo Richard

- Hey… eso lo dijo el Rey Luis XIV – le dijo Kate

- Si… grandes palabras ¿verdad?

- Tú sabes más de lo que dices… - le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- Puede ser… - le dijo mirándola y sonriendo

- Castle… ¿Tú ya has estado aquí verdad?

- Tu no me preguntaste, no te he mentido – le dijo suplicante

- Castle… ¿Vas a compartirlo con el resto de la clase? –le apremió

- ¿La profe va a regañarme?

- No seas bobo

Él volvió a reírse como en la sala de los espejos. Y ella le pidió que parase en silencio, con gestos. Cuando él se hubo calmado le dijo

- Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento. Tan sólo me acordaba.. estuve aquí y …

- ¿Y?

- Si no salimos no podré contártelo, me entrará la risa… vamos fuera, luego volvemos a entrar para ver la estancia de la reina.

- No, luego me lo cuentas cuando salgamos por el jardín, tenemos poco tiempo ¿recuerdas?

- Esta bien, ya paro

Llegaron hasta El gran apartamento de la Reina, que constaba de cinco estancias, la habitación de los guardias, la antecámara del gran cubierto, la habitación de los nobles, el dormitorio y el salón de la paz. En estas estancias la reina recibía a las damas de la corte y concedía audiencias privadas. El mobiliario existente era prácticamente el original del siglo XVIII. Los techos estaban decorados con pinturas dedicadas a divinidades, pero básicamente femeninas. Estudiaron la estancia, mirando la puerta por la que se decía que María Antonieta huyo de los amotinados cuando irrumpieron en su habitación y que concluyó con la detención de toda la familia Real.

De vez en cuando Kate le miraba, viendo que él contenía como podía la risa. Se preguntó que clase de gamberrada habría cometido para tener ese ataque de risa. Pensó que de adolescente tuvo que ser insufrible y compadeció a Martha por ello, afortunadamente Alexis no se parecía a ninguno de sus padres… ahora entendía porque se casó con Meredith, en aquella época debían estar igual de locos, aunque a él pareció llegarle un poco de cordura cuando nació Alexis… se preguntó como serían sus hijos si alguna vez los tenían… sacudió la cabeza alejando el pensamiento, aún no sabía si él sería capaz de permanecer a su lado y ya estaba soñando con formar una familia...

No se dio cuenta que él la estaba observando, y cuando lo hizo él, como si intuyese sus pensamientos, la abrazó y la beso en la mejilla

- Te amo Kate – le dijo y la abrazó por el hombro encaminándola hacía fuera de aquellas estancias- vamos a ver un cuadro dedicado a ti

La dirigió hasta la exquisita y opulenta ópera. Él fue quien explicó que fue construida bajo el mandato de Luis XV, a la muerte de su amante Madame de Pompadur, que era gran aficionada a las artes, fue inaugurada para celebrar la boda de su hijo con María Antonieta. Le explicó que aunque pareciese que estaba construida con mármol, no era así, y que en realidad era de madera con pintura simulando este material. Le explicó que una de las partes de aquel edificio fue hecho con un estilo que luego se conocería como Luis XVI, aunque el resto del conjunto era neoclásico. El teatro tiene capacidad para setecientas personas, y una excelente acústica, aunque a pesar de esto, no era utilizada a menudo, dado el alto coste que suponía el hacerlo. La decoración está basada en Apolo y los dioses del olimpo.

- Mira – le dijo señalando el lienzo techo – Apolo y sus musas….

Habían recorrido gran parte del Palacio, que empezaba a aburrirles, saturaba tantos datos y tantas estancias. Decidieron salir a los jardines, visitar fuentes, paseos y el gran lago, y quizás les diese tiempo para poder ver el pequeño y gran Trianón antes de regresar a París.

En cuanto salieron al jardín, él la abrazó por el hombro y ella metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero.

- ¿Me lo cuentas ya o tendré que hacerte un tercer grado? – le instó

- Si… – le dijo volviendo a reír – ya te dije que pase aquí unos días con mi madre y un amigo, viajamos por una obra de teatro donde participaba la gran Martha Rodgers. Ella se ocupó de contratarnos las visitas, aunque Michael y yo no teníamos ningún interés en los monumentos de París, a esa edad nos interesaban otras cosas…

- Ya imagino… chicas ¿no?

- Y juerga… mi madre llegaba muy tarde al hotel, no estábamos controlados… nos envió aquí y cuando llegamos a la galería de los espejos… nos reflejamos en ellos… digamos que… -dijo sin poder evitar las carcajadas -nos interesaba muy especialmente reflejar nuestros traseros en ellos….

- Rick! ¿fuisteis capaces? – le preguntó Kate contagiada de su risa imaginando el momento.

- Vaya que si… un vigilante uniformado nos echo de la sala –dijo entre risas- y amenazó con llamar a la policía, entonces apareció uno de los administrativos que viajaba con la compañía de mi madre, y se hizo cargo de nosotros, nos obligó a visitar todo el palacio con él, y con un guía… y no puedes imaginar cuando llegamos…

- ¿La bronca de Martha?

- Ufs… yo creo que fingió que la daba un ataque de histeria y se desmayó en el hotel…- dijo riendo – Michael y yo aprovechamos para volver a irnos mientras el pobre contable la atendía…

- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Bah… ya conoces a mi madre. Cuando le digamos que hemos estado aquí, ya verás como exagera la historia y dice que ese día casi muere.

- Castle, eras un gamberro.

- Siiii –le dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo – como te dijo mi madre.. la culpa era de ella…

- No seas caradura… debió de ser duro para ella criarte sola…

- Bueno, yo lo he hecho con Alexis y el resultado es bien distinto… solo consiste en estar día a día…

- Rick…

- Adoro a mi madre, pero no llevé una infancia normal… un niño debe estar con sus padres y a ser posible con ambos… –le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Hicieron un silencio y él continuo

- El día que tengamos hijos me gustaría que les dediquemos tiempo… sé que tu trabajo… yo me ocuparé, pero quiero que estemos juntos… ¿querrás tener hijos verdad? – le dijo al ver la cara de ella y se paró en seco

- Rick…

- Yo siempre he pensado que te gustan los niños ¿no es así?

- Rick…

- Vale, tranquila… olvídalo – le dijo con una mirada un tanto triste

- Rick, escúchame – le dijo en voz alta pero sin llegar a gritar

- Perdona… te escucho

- ¿No crees que vas demasiado deprisa Rick?

- No te he dicho que sea ya… ¿pero querrás? – ella suspiró

- Aún no sé si mañana correrás tras la primera modelo exuberante que te pida un autógrafo sobre su pecho… ¿querrás tú Rick? – él la miró en silencio y sonrío

- Tal vez no te lo haya dejado aún claro… yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – le dijo y ella sonrió sonrojada

- ¿Entonces no crees que tenemos tiempo de sobra para hablarlo y tenerlos?

- ¿Has dicho tenerlos? ¿Cómo cuantos? Porque a mi me encantaría tener dos o tres más, ya sabes para que u..

- Rick, para ya! – le dijo riendo – y claro que me gustan los niños ¿acaso no tengo contigo ya uno?

Ambos rieron

- Sé que te dije que recorreríamos los jardines abrazados pero… ¿te apetece un paseo en coche de caballos? Aquí pone que podemos alquilar uno …

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro… si tú quieres…

- Me encantaría…

Se dirigieron hasta el lugar indicado para alquilar un coche de caballos, y allí, uniformados cocheros esperaban con sus coches en perfecto orden. Alquilaron el primero, un bonito coche negro, brillante, con los ejes de las ruedas de color amarillo brillante, y tirado por una preciosa yegua de color castaño. El interior del carro estaba preparado para albergar a cuatro personas, dos en sentido de la marcha y dos al contrario, sus asientos eran de cuero blanco y sobre el asiento reposaba una manta, que el cochero les dijo que era por si tenían frío.

Ayudo a Kate a subir y acomodarse en el coche y él antes de subir, se acercó y le preguntó al cochero si podía salir del recorrido normal y del precio estándar, el cochero sonrío asintiéndole y le preguntó donde quería ir exactamente.

- Nos gustaría ver todo, pero no creo que sea posible, debemos volver a París al medio día… ¿Si lo dejo en sus manos? Me gustaría que ella recordase este paseo no como algo típico, me gustaría que viviese la magia de estos jardines.

- De acuerdo señor, les llevaré por el recorrido preferido de mi hija pequeña.

- Gracias

Subió junto a Kate, que le preguntó que había estado hablando con el cochero, él le dijo que simplemente le preguntó la hora de vuelta, para llegar a tiempo a París.

El cochero se encaminó hacia el gran canal, donde antaño navegaban góndolas venecianas, en la actualidad pequeñas embarcaciones de alquiler hacían las delicias de los turistas. Antes de llegar al mismo y en uno de los extremos pudieron observar la fuente de Apolo, un grupo escultórico en bronce, formado por cuatro caballos que tiraban del carro de Apolo, que surgía del interior del agua, arrastrando el carro hacía la superficie, cuatro tritones y cuatro peces rodeándoles. En esa zona, el jardín era bajo, visible desde el palacio, con un entramado de parterres y jardines, setos de boj, formando dibujos que mezclaban formas geométricas y curvas formando bucles.

Pasaron el gran canal, rodeado por árboles perfectamente podados, casi esculpidos, que formaban verdaderas paredes que escoltaban el gran canal. Más allá una gran explanada de césped, a cuyos lados alineadas, diferentes estatuas dedicadas a los clásicos.

Según se iban alejando del palacio, iban adentrándose poco a poco en zonas de arbolado más alto, estratégicamente plantados en grupos formando pequeñas estancias de multicolores jardines. Por todas partes aparecían fuentes y esculturas. Los turistas cada vez eran más escasos, y el cochero se adentraba en caminos más estrechos y alejados del paseo principal, donde descubrían la magia y la tranquilidad de los jardines de Versalles. En algunas zonas, la vegetación se hacía tan espesa que la luz del sol no terminaba de encontrar el camino y el paseo se hacía algo fantasmagórico.

Podían apreciar el cuidado de aquellos jardines, aquí y allá surgían zonas de cuidado césped, rodeadas de boj perfectamente esculpido, y en la mitad del jardín, un jarrón o una columna. Hasta los árboles bajos que rodeaban los caminos eran multicolores, verdes intensos, amarillos, rojos… árboles con flores de color lila o blancas…

El cochero les indico que iba a llevarles al invernadero de los naranjos, donde bajaron a visitar un invernadero donde limoneros, naranjos y granados traídos desde España e Italia se conservaban durante todo el año en aquel lugar, al abrigo de las inclemencias.

Vieron el estanque de Neptuno, con la estatua del Dios y su mujer Ócena, rodeados de cupidos y dragones. Tras la fuente de Neptuno y de Apolo, las demás fuentes se les hacían pequeñas, Saturno, Flora, Ceres, Baco, del Dragón, Latona…

El cochero les llevó hasta el pequeño Trianón y el gran Trianón, que observaron desde el coche, sin tiempo para poder bajar y recorrer su interior.

Poco a poco, el cochero fue acercándose al lugar de partida, según se acercaban observaron la magnitud del gran canal y el palacio al fondo…

Abandonaron Versalles rumbo a Paris, con el tiempo justo para comer, darse una ducha y terminar de recoger sus cosas.

- Tendría que llamar a Alexis – dijo Richard

- No te preocupes, me ha dicho que irá a esperarnos al aeropuerto

El la miró sonriendo, le gustaba que Alexis y ella se mantuviesen en contacto.

Comieron en el restaurante del hotel en una de las plantas superiores, en una mesa junto a la cristalera, contemplando Paris desde las alturas. Eligieron pate confitado al oporto y medallón de ternera con puré de manzana y patata al aroma de trufa, eligiendo de postre un surtido de quesos franceses.

Volvieron a la habitación para tomar una ducha rápida.

- ¿Tú crees que nos daría tiempo…? – le dijo Richard abrazándola por la espalda nada más entrar

- ¿Quieres compartir mi ducha? – le dijo Kate abrazándole por el cuello y dando un pequeño salto para impulsarse y rodearle con sus piernas mientras él comenzó a besarla y andar hacía el baño.

Bajaron a recepción, aún les quedaban quince minutos, y decidieron pedir un café mientras esperaban al chófer. Él la observó con detenimiento

- Claro… ¡Ahora sé de donde viene tu gusto por el café con vainilla! – le dijo y ella le sonrió

- Premio Castle, acertaste.

- ¿Y cual es el premio?

- ¿Qué tal un beso?

El chófer no tardó en llegar, y mientras abandonaban París, Richard entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, cogiéndola por la barbilla y besándola, haciendo que ella grabase recuerdos nuevos de aquella ciudad.

Subieron al avión, mirándose en silencio mientras se sentaban y siguieron en silencio mientras el avión se elevaba rumbo a Londres.

- Bueno… - dijo él – en una hora recogeremos a Harry, Alexander y Jimmy… no sé que voy a hacer sin tenerte para mi sólo – ella sonrío

- No voy a escaparme… - le dijo mirando a su alrededor indicándole que era un avión.

- Ha sido un viaje extraordinario Kate… si hace un mes me llegan a decir que íbamos a estar hoy aquí… me hubiese reído – ella llevó su mano a la mejilla de él y se acercó despacio a sus labios

- Me ha encantado tu compensación por ese beso a Harry…

- ¿Sabes? Pensaba traerte de igual forma…

- Ah ¿si? ¿te pido otra compensación entonces? – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y el río

- Lo que quieras, lo sabes. Estos días a tu lado… he descubierto cosas de ti que necesitaba conocer…

- ¿Cómo que? – le dijo interesándose

- Tu tatuaje… bueno… ese tatuaje me vuelve loco ¿lo sabes no? –ella río – me encanta ver como estiras todo tu cuerpo cuando te despiertas, adoro el olor de tu piel por la mañana, cuando aún no te has despertado y pego mi nariz a tu cuerpo – él comenzó a ver como ella se sonrojaba – y tienes la piel fría y suave, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que besarla. He descubierto que me encanta que dormida, metas tu nariz helada en mi cuello y me acaricies con ella hasta que encuentras el sitio justo donde dejarla. Me encanta cuando sueñas y te abrazas a mi, y me dices entre dientes que me amas…

- No sabía que hacía eso… ni sabía que me mirabas al dormir….

- Me gusta como dormida rascas tu cara – continuó él- con la palma de la mano abierta y ese pequeño ruidito que haces cuando una comida te gusta mucho. Adoro que me mires y escondas tu labio inferior, y como tus mejillas se ponen rojas cada vez que algo te avergüenza, o como enredas un mechón de tu pelo en tu dedo cuando te concentras o cuando te pones nerviosa. Quiero que sigas quedándote dormida sobre mi mientras tomamos un baño… quiero que sigas metiendo tu mano en mi bolsillo cuando caminamos, pero lo que más quiero de ti, lo que mas me gusta… es tu sonrisa… esa sonrisa que aún no conocía y que me has enseñado durante estos días, antes medio sonreías, ahora… tu sonrisa se adueña de tu cara, quiero ver siempre esa sonrisa Kate.

Ella le sonrío, acercándose a sus labios y besándole. Él era un maestro con las palabras, pero que se fijase en esos detalles que a ella le pasaban inadvertidos… Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, entre besos y caricias, el avión descendía aproximándose a Londres.

La auxiliar abrió la portezuela y Kate y Richard descendieron del avión para encontrarse con Harry y Jimmy, que les esperaban con un montón de maletas y sin Alexander. Se saludaron cordialmente y empezaron a subir las maletas.

- ¿Y Alexander? – preguntó Kate

- Es una larga historia, que te la cuente Harry – le dijo Jimmy – se te ve bien inspectora ¿han desaparecido tus fantasmas?

- Creo que sí –le dijo ella mirando a Richard y sabiendo que le preguntaba por sus dudas- creo que se han esfumado por completo

- Me alegro

- Tenéis un bonito color de piel – les dijo Harry

- ¿Si? – preguntó Richard – no me he dado cuenta, la verdad es que nos ha hecho un tiempo estupendo.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado?

- Ahora cuando recupere mi portátil descargo las fotos y lo veis…

- Hablando de fotos – dijo Jimmy – tengo aquí un par de revistas con unas fotos un tanto comprometedoras Ricky – y Jimmy miró a Kate que sonrío sabiendo de que fotos se trataba

- ¿Y que dicen de las fotos? – preguntó Richard

- No he podido oírlo – contestó Jimmy riendo– mi futuro suegro no dejaba oír de los gritos que daba

- ¿Tu futuro suegro? – le preguntó Kate

- Harry te lo contará todo… - Kate la miró a ella

- Si, no te preocupes, en un rato te pongo al día.

Terminaron de colocar el equipaje y se sentaron abrochando sus cinturones para despegar, en cuanto el avión normalizó su altura desplegaron una de las mesas y se sentaron los cuatro frente a frente, pidieron unas cervezas a la auxiliar, y Jimmy les mostró las revistas, donde en primer plano y a toda página, un sorprendido Castle era besado por Harry, en una de las esquinas de la fotografía, una pequeña biografía de ella y una foto de carnet de Lord Winfield, en la siguiente página, una foto de la boda de Harry con Nigel Percy, y sobre ellos el titular "¿Divorcio?"

- Bueno ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Kate

- El divorcio no viene por las fotos. No nos divorciamos antes porque la abuela de Nigel hizo testamento y el no recibiría ni un penique si nos divorciábamos. A cambio Nigel me ha compensado bastante generosamente durante todo este tiempo. Lady Percy ha estado internada durante años en una clínica, con Alzheimer, murió hace unos meses, y ahora que Nigel ya ha recibido su herencia, podemos divorciarnos, pero claro, ha coincidido la demanda de divorcio con estas fotos… no podéis imaginar como se puso mi padre. Si ya de por sí le molestaba el divorcio, por el revuelo, encima aparecer en una foto porque es mi padre… menos mal que no has salido Alexander ni Jimmy. Avisamos a mi padre que podrían salir fotos, pero no pensábamos que armasen tanto revuelo. Jimmy y yo hemos venido al aeropuerto por separado.

- Y ¿Alexander?

- Se ha quedado con mi padre, tengo que volver a firmar el acuerdo de divorcio a finales del verano, es una forma de compensar a mi padre, y Alexander lo pasa bien con él.

- Y ahora ¿os casaréis? – le preguntó Richard a Jimmy

- Eso creo… yo no era quien lo impedía… - contestó

- Si… nos casaremos… - dijo Harry- pero cuando se calmen las aguas… ahora solo faltaba una boda rápida y después de todo este lío… aparece Alexander y a mi padre le da algo… la prensa me había dejado en paz hace mucho tiempo, solo hay que desaparecer y volverán a olvidarme.

- ¿Puedo hacer yo algo? –preguntó Richard - ¿Alguna declaración negándolo o lo que necesites?

- No creo que eso te convenga, eres el más vendido de la última semana – y buscó en otra revista el ranking de ventas de libros y se la mostró.

- ¡Madre mía! Paula no me ha dicho nada de esto… hablaré con ella ¿crees que una declaración mía te solucionaría problemas?

- No hace falta, en serio, no solucionaría nada. Tampoco tenemos que casarnos pasado mañana, aún tenemos que discutir si en Londres o Nueva York… y eso puede costarme mi herencia – dijo riendo

- O la mía – dijo Jimmy – ya sabes como es mi madre… aunque con un buen acuerdo de divorcio a mi favor prefiero la tuya – le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

- ¿Y tú que opinas Kate? – le dijo Harry – te has quedado muy callada.

- Espero que estas fotos no hayan sido publicadas en Nueva York, o sé de alguien que lo va a pasar un poco mal – dijo mirando a Richard que metió un dedo por su propio cuello estirando el jersey y tragando exageradamente.

- Hablaré con Paula, no quiero seguir apareciendo en las listas de solteros – le dijo mirándola y dando a entender que por él haría declaraciones a la prensa para dar a conocer su relación – y ahora si no os importa voy a cargar las fotos que hemos hecho en mi portátil

Richard se levantó a por su portátil y aprovechó para buscar los regalos que habían comprado en Venecia para ellos. Les entregaron sus regalos, para Harry un colgante y unos pendientes de oro y cristal de murano, y para Jimmy una reproducción de una pistola italiana del siglo XVIII.

Descargó las fotografías, y estuvieron viéndolas durante un rato, recordando lugares y situaciones mientras se las mostraban a sus nuevos amigos.

Decidieron que no iban a descansar en el avión, pues cuando llegasen a Nueva York sería de noche y debían acomodarse al horario de allí. Siguieron hablando sobre el viaje y riendo sobre las fotos de Harry y Richard, hasta que un poco aburridos, Richard y Jimmy decidieron jugar un rato con sus consolas, y Harry y Kate compartieron confidencias.

- Tu cara ha cambiado Kate, sonríes más.

- Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen hoy – y se echó a reír – creo que ambos nos debíamos unos días a solas.

- Lo entiendo. ¿Preparados para el día a día con esta nueva situación?

- Tengo algo de miedo por eso… pero… ¿Cómo lo hicisteis vosotros?

- No fue complicado… nos comportamos como siempre… trabajo en el trabajo, y el resto lo dejábamos para casa… aunque no es fácil separarlo, pero a la vez lo hace divertido, buscando escusas para robarnos un beso en mitad de un caso, o para darnos un abrazo a escondidas… pero con el tiempo, cuando tranquilizamos las ganas de uno por el otro, las cosas fluían mucho mejor, el resto de compañeros fueron viendo normal nuestra relación, y a nadie le extraña vernos abrazados o besándonos.

- Y ¿en casa?

- No puedo decirte que no hemos discutido por trabajo, pero es inevitable, también nos ha servido esa continuidad para analizar y resolver algunos casos.

- Lo dibujas muy bonito

- No todo lo fue. Cuando me quede embarazada la cosa se complicó bastante… le entró el pánico y me protegía con demasiado celo, entre mis hormonas y su miedo, discutíamos a diario, estuve a punto de volver con mi tripa a Londres con Gordon y el SI10 y dejarle allí. Al final tuve que pedir una excedencia, quedarme en casa, y no volví hasta que Alexander cumplió un año.

- Entiendo – dijo Kate pensativa

- Lleváis poco aún ¿vais a vivir juntos ya?

- La gran pregunta – dijo Kate suspirando – Rick vive con su madre y su hija, y yo vivo sola desde que entré en la universidad… él quiere que me mude a su casa, pero … lo veo todo tan complicado…

- Pero te llevas bien con ellas ¿no?

- Si, ambas son estupendas, aunque deberíamos acostumbrarnos mutuamente claro… no nos conocemos 24 horas seguidas… estos días con Rick han sido estupendos, pero también tenemos que acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, cada uno con sus manías y sus gustos… y eso me recuerda que todavía no le he dicho que esta noche quiero dormir en mi casa, y supongo que él querrá ir a la suya, Alexis vendrá a buscarle y a mi me recogerá una amiga…

- No tenéis prisa…

- Lo sé, aunque ahora, la verdad es que no hay nada que no me apetezca más que estar pegada a él constantemente… - Harry se echo a reír

- No te preocupes, es lo normal, lo raro sería que no quisieras verle…

Siguieron hablando durante más de dos horas, y cuando Harry se levantó de su asiento para ir al baño, Richard se instaló a su lado

- Te echaba de menos – le dijo besándola

- Rick… esta noche…

- Quieres dormir en tu casa…

- Si y tú…

- Me gustaría hacerlo en la mía, quiero estar un rato con Alexis.

- ¿No te importa?

- ¿Me hablarás por el Wasapp hasta que me duerma? - Ella le miró riendo…

- Eres un caso… lo haré.

- Pero mañana dormimos juntos… ya veremos donde.

- Te lo prometo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, los cuatro estaban cansados, Lanie, Alexis y Martha les esperaban. Hicieron las presentaciones y se despidieron rápidamente, a Harry y Jimmy les esperaban.

- Nos vemos esta semana, creo que tenemos que ir a la 12 un tiempo – le dijo Jimmy a Kate.

Richard tenía la mano de Kate y no la soltaba.

- Papá… es tarde…

- Lo sé, darnos tres minutos ¿es mucho pedir tres minutos de intimidad?

- ¿Es mucho pedir poder ver como os besáis después de cuatro años? – le contestó Lanie y Kate sonrío

- Tendré que besarte como si estuviésemos en una boda – le dijo él acercándose a sus labios y besándola durante un largo rato

- Vamos, Rick, nos vemos mañana… - le dijo Kate soltando su mano y dirigiéndose al coche de Lanie – Alexis, Martha, hasta mañana

Se metió en el coche de Lanie, y le miró viendo que él también hacía lo mismo.

- Parece que no os vayáis a ver en un año – le dijo Lanie.

- Llevamos casi un mes pegados… ya le echo de menos….

- Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme Kate…

- Oh no Lanie, hoy no…

- Venga Kate…

- Ya te lo dije Lanie, supera todas mis expectativas, todas, en todo. Es adorable, atento, cariñoso, se ha desvivido por llevarme a los mejores hoteles, no te puedes imaginar, no faltaba ni un detalle, ni un momento…

- ¿Y?

- Lanie

- ¿Y?

- No pararas ¿verdad?

- No

- Es el mejor amante que he tenido y si, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes…

- Bien… te lo dije…

Kate entró en su casa, decidió que no se iría a la cama hasta no organizar toda su ropa, deshizo las maletas, puso a lavar parte de la ropa, guardo sus zapatos, limpió y guardó las maletas, metió en la secadora la ropa recién lavada y puso a lavar el resto… su móvil sonó

- Te estoy echando de menos, no quiero irme a dormir –le escribió él

- A mi me pasa igual ¿Qué tal Alexis?

- Esta viendo las fotos, creo que no podré evitar que viaje a Europa, ha aburrido hasta a mi madre que después de volver a recriminarme que casi muere en París por mi culpa, se ha ido a la cama.

Kate siguió recogiendo y colocando sus cosas mientras leía y contestaba.

- Me da miedo irme a la cama, Kate, creo que no voy a conseguir dormir sin ti.

- Te dije que te escribiría hasta que te durmieses

- Tendría que haber ido a tu casa, mañana no trabajas y podríamos quedarnos en la cama hasta tarde

- Necesitabas estar con Alexis.

- Ya… pero te echo de menos, tengo que conformarme con tus fotos…

Siguieron un largo rato intercambiando frases, Kate había terminado con toda su ropa que ya estaba seca y colocada para plancharla.

- Definitivamente no voy a dormir hoy Kate.. ¿y tú?

- Alexis te regañará

- Se fue a la cama hace un rato… te echo de menos

- Eso tiene solución

- ¿?

- Ábreme la puerta

Richard saltó del sofá y abrió la puerta, ella estaba de espaldas a él y se giró sonriéndole.

- No creo que pudiese dormir hoy – le dijo y él se abalanzó fuera de la casa y sobre ella, besándola

No se dio cuenta de la leve corriente de aire que se produjo cuando abrió la puerta, y mientras se besaban está se cerró con un pequeño golpe.

- Vaya… y ahora… ¿Qué? – le dijo divertido.

- Podíamos ir a mi casa, pero … - le miró él estaba descalzo y solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama

- Manda un mensaje a Alexis… acaba de irse a la cama…. Que baje a abrirnos…

Alexis tardó unos minutos en abrir y cuando lo hizo se encontró a ambos abrazados y besándose.

- Kate, esto no me parece bien – le dijo muy seria

- Alexis… yo – le dijo Kate sonrojándose

- ¡Alexis! –exclamó sorprendido Richard

- Lo siento papá, pero esto no es lo que yo pensaba… ahora en vez de hacerme cargo de las locuras de uno, tengo que hacerme cargo de las de los dos – les dijo riendo – anda, pasar antes que os pueda ver cualquier vecino

- Gracias cariño – dijo Richard entrando de la mano de Kate.

- Me voy a dormir, espero que no tenga que volver en vuestra ayuda – y los tres rieron

La vieron desaparecer por las escaleras, entonces él la miró sonriéndola y la cogió en brazos dirigiéndose a su habitación….


	37. Chapter 37

**Gracias por los comentarios...**

Se despertaron a la vez, algo se había caído y roto, seguramente en la cocina, sonó a cristal desintegrándose.

- Alguien se esta cargando la vajilla – dijo él entre dientes sin abrir los ojos

Ella se estiró con tranquilidad, arqueando su espalda y llevando los brazos hacia atrás, le miró y le sonrío cuando descubrió los ojos de él sobre ella, ahora sabía que a él le gustaba ese gesto.

- ¿Mmmm hora es? – le preguntó y él giró para ver el reloj de su mesilla

- Las diez… aún es pronto

- ¿Las diez? Por eso tengo hambre

- Aprovechémonos y que paguen la vajilla preparándonos el desayuno… vamos arriba

Se levantaron y salieron a la cocina

- No sé porque no me extraña que seas tú, madre, ¿Qué has roto esta vez? – Martha estaba de espaldas a él sacando una tostada del tostador de pan.

- No fue nada, un vaso… no andes descalzo que ….. - le dijo dándose la vuelta y descubriendo a su hijo vestido únicamente con un pantalón de pijama y a Kate de su mano vistiendo una camiseta que por el tamaño debía ser de Richard - puede haber algún cristal… -acabó más despacio - ¡Kate! Querida… ¡que sorpresa!

- Buenos días – le dijo Kate intentando que sonase natural, aunque se ruborizó un poco al decirlo

- ¿Cuántos días he estado durmiendo? Porque juraría que cuando me fui a dormir no estabas aquí…

- Madre… -le dijo recriminándola Richard

- ¡Rick! –le dijo Kate – Vine anoche Martha, no podía dormir…

- Hiciste muy bien querida- le dijo dándole una ligera palmada en el brazo- créeme ya habéis perdido demasiado tiempo… ¿queréis tostadas? – Kate terminó de sonrojarse con el comentario.

- Si … -contestó sin pensarlo Richard - Y ¿Alexis?

- Oh, se marcho hace unos minutos, no vendrá hasta la hora de comer, dijo que había quedado para comprar un regalo de no sé que fiesta de cumpleaños… no me preguntes porque me acabo de despertar y no podía memorizar tanta información…

- Si, demasiado pronto para ti madre… ¿a que se debe?

- Tengo hora en la peluquería… y creo que ya voy algo tarde… Richard… prepara tú las tostadas… - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – y yo que tú procuraría no quemarlas si quieres que ella vuelva esta noche– dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kate y subiendo por las escaleras terminando su tostada por el camino.

- Bueno…. Tendré que preparar tu desayuno… ¿Qué te apetece? – y abrió la puerta de la nevera para echar un vistazo y hacerse una idea de lo que podía ofrecerla.

- Café… y… ¿algo dulce?

- Eso esta hecho – se acercó a ella y la dio un largo beso - ¿suficientemente dulce o lo intento de nuevo?

- Bobo – le dijo ella volviéndole a besar

- ¿Tostadas? ¿croissant? ¿donuts? ¿Muffins? ¿quieres que te haga tortitas con nata?

- ¿Los muffins tienen pepitas de chocolate?

- Claro… - le dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de bollos de uno de los armarios – y mira lo que tengo aquí – le dijo enseñándole un tarro de cristal

- ¿Azúcar de vainilla? –le dijo riendo

- Para tu café…

Mientras terminaban de desayunar, Martha bajó y desapareció como una exhalación, no sin antes preguntar:

- ¿Comeréis aquí? – Richard miró a Kate que asintió en silencio

- Si… ¿Por qué?

- Enhorabuena hijo, te ha tocado. Hoy cocinas tú…

- Si quiero que Kate se quede tendré que cocinar yo siempre – le dijo elevando la voz mientras Martha cerraba la puerta - cocina fatal – le dijo a Kate

- Entonces ¿Hoy probaré la famosa cocina Castle? – le dijo riendo

- Claro… ¿Qué quieres comer? – ella levantó ambas cejas y entrecerró los ojos reprimiendo una sonrisa

- ¿En este momento? – le dijo acercándose a su oído y susurrándole – cocina Castle pero sin cocina…

- Viciosillaaaa – le dijo arrastrando la palabra y elevándola por la cintura la sentó sobre la encimera…

- Aquí no Rick.. –le dijo abrazándolo con las piernas – podrían volver… - él comenzó a andar hacía la habitación con ella en brazos.

Un par de horas más tarde, Richard troceaba verdura que iba incorporando en una sartén sobre el fuego.

- Eso huele muy bien – le dijo Kate mientras se acercaba envuelta en un enorme albornoz y con una toalla envolviéndole el pelo

- Si, pero si no quieres que el olor se pegue a tu pelo, será mejor que no te acerques

- Pero si no me acerco… no podré besarte – le dijo mientras se abrazaba a él por la espalda

Él se giró cogiendo su cara entre las manos y besándola.

- Tienes razón… -le dijo ella riendo y arrugando la nariz - hueles a comida… ¿Qué haces?

- Anda… ve a secarte el pelo mientras acabo, luego lo verás.

- Voy a llamar a mi padre… Rick – él la miró sabiendo por el tono que le iba a decir algo importante – quiero cenar con mi padre esta noche… le vi antes de ir a Londres y …

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- Eso estaría bien – le dijo sonriendo

- Se me ocurre algo mejor ¿Por qué no le dices que venga él aquí a cenar con nosotros cuatro?

- No sabes que hacer para que vuelva a quedarme esta noche ¿verdad?

- Bueno, también podemos llevar a tu padre a su casa después de cenar y dormir en la tuya, te dejo allí y duermes sola… ya decidiremos -Ella le asintió, sonriendo. Le beso suavemente, agradeciendo que él no la presionase.

Más tarde, durante la comida, ella descubrió que él no la mentía, había preparado quichés individuales de verduras y queso y trozos de pollo frito crujiente y ambas cosas le parecieron deliciosas.

- Papá – le dijo Alexis – confieso que estos días he echado de menos tu comida.

- ¡Alexis!– dijo Martha

- Lo siento abuela…

- Pero no miente – se adelantó Richard mientras Martha agitaba su mano en señal de protesta.

Después de comer y recoger todo, Richard dejó a las tres mujeres hablando en el sofá y se encerró en su despacho. Kate le observó siguiendo la conversación de Alexis, y se preguntó si él haría eso muy a menudo, quizá él también necesitaba su espacio. Tras unos diez minutos, él abrió la puerta de su despacho

- Kate… ¿puedes venir un momento por favor? – Kate miró a ambas, como disculpándose

- No importa Kate – le dijo Alexis.

Él la esperaba en la puerta y cuando ella entró, el cerró de nuevo. Estaba claro que era algo que sólo quería hablar con ella, y en ese momento Kate pensó que sería algo grave y su corazón se aceleró.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rick? ¿He dicho o hecho algo que no debía durante la comida? – le preguntó pensando que podía tratarse de eso.

- Nooo – le dijo el sonriendo – aquí el que dice y hace siempre lo que no debe soy yo… - la abrazó

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé como decírtelo… aunque dijiste que sí… -ella le miró intrigada y el la besó

- ¿Qué? Me estas matando – el suspiró y se armó de valor tomando aire

- He pedido cita al cirujano del que te hable… - le dijo muy rápido- nos recibe en media hora

- Bien… estaré lista en cinco minutos… - el sonrío aliviado y ella entró en la habitación mientras él la seguía con la mirada.

Durante el trayecto hasta la consulta del cirujano, Richard no se atrevía a hablar. Se acordó de su silencioso llanto en Atenas, y no quería que ahora, que él conducía, ella comenzase a llorar y no pudiese abrazarla. Fue ella quien para su sorpresa, rompió el silencio

- ¿Tú crees que tardaré mucho en curar la operación? No me gustaría tener que estar otros tres meses de baja – dijo mientras miraba a la calle

- No lo sé – le dijo él mirándola – pero nos lo aclarará todo.

- ¿De que dijiste que le conocías? – él sonrió

- No he querido decir nada delante de mi madre, a ella le ha quitado manchas en la cara y las manos, atiende a muchos actores y no quiero mentirte… Meredith y Gina también han ido a su consulta.

- ¿Ah si? – le preguntó girando su cara para mirarle – que interesante, seguramente te hace descuento si llevas a todas las mujeres con las que te has relacionado…

- Kate

- No importa… - y volvió a girar su cara hacía la calle

- Kate, él es el mejor, eso es lo que me importa a mí – le dijo buscando su mano y apretándola

Volvieron a un incómodo silencio. Él pensando que no entendía porque se enfadaba si no había querido mentirla, podía haberlo hecho, confiaba en la total discreción del cirujano. Ella pensando que no debía enfadarse, al fin y al cabo él no la había mentido, ni había dado rodeos. Se preguntó porque no le había dicho de que se habían operado sus ex mujeres, aunque, imaginaba la contestación que podría darle y que sin duda estaría relacionada con implantes, pero se merecía pasarlo mal un rato …

- Rick…

- Dime

- ¿De que se operaron Meredith y Gina?

- Gina no llegó a operarse, finalmente decidió que se quedaba con su nariz de serie, le asusta entrar a quirófano, ya sabes que tiene una nariz algo… ¿particular?

- Ah.. y … Meredith

- Es actriz Kate…

- ¿Y?

- Que cualquier arruguita en su cara le asusta y cree que no le dan un papel por eso… creo que lleva tres o cuatro operaciones, no lo tengo claro, yo no la acompañe en ninguna, aunque si tengo que decirte que se alojó en casa esos días… Alexis quiso estar con ella.

- Ya…

- ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza? – le dijo riendo

- Supongo que lo que estas imaginando – le dijo con tono algo molesto.

- No. No han sido operaciones de aumento de pecho, y a ninguna de las dos las acompañé yo, vinieron por su cuenta. A mi me conoce por acompañar a mi madre.

En cuanto entraron a la consulta, la auxiliar les hizo pasar al despacho del doctor James Burton, que les esperaba. Era un hombre de más o menos la edad de Richard, alto y atractivo. Su despacho era muy moderno, basado en metal y cristal, daba la sensación de ser muy práctico y funcional.

- Hola Rick – le dijo el doctor tendiéndole la mano - ¿Cómo está Martha?

- Dando guerra, como siempre, ya sabes… Ella es mi novia, Kate Beckett – le tendió la mano sorprendida por lo que había dicho él.

- Me alegro de conocerte… me ha dicho Rick que eres inspectora de policía…

- Igualmente… si, soy inspectora de la policía de Nueva York.

Hablaron durante un rato sobre su trabajo y el de Richard.

- Bueno…y … ¿podemos ver que es lo que te preocupa? –le dijo poniéndose en pie y señalándole un apartado de su despacho, aislado con cristales opacos – Rick ¿nos permites un momento?

- No – dijo Kate – prefiero que me acompañe – le dijo cogiendo la mano de Richard

- Bien – contestó James – vamos a ver

Pasó a la pequeña sala, y le indicó donde podía poner su jersey, mientras encendía una gran lámpara extensible con la que podría examinar con cuidado.

- No hace falta que te quites la ropa interior. ¿Te tumbas en la camilla Kate por favor? –le dijo mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex.

Ella se tumbó y Richard se puso a su lado, en la parte contraria a su cicatriz, y le dio la mano, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

- ¿Te preocupan las dos o solo la del costado?

- Bueno… la del costado es la que más, aunque …

- La del pecho evita que puedas ponerte escote con tranquilidad… ¿verdad?

- Si

- ¿Te importa ponerte de lado?

Richard la miraba mientras el doctor examinaba con detenimiento la cicatriz del costado, pasando los dedos y examinando la piel.

- Puedes vestirte – le dijo quitándose los guantes y pasando de nuevo a su despacho.

Richard ayudo a que se incorporase y cuando se puso el jersey ambos salieron al despacho, donde el doctor les esperaba tecleando en su ordenador.

- Bien, Kate, la cicatriz de tu costado hay que quitarla con cirugía. No puedo utilizar otra técnica. Al ser cirugía, no desaparecerá por completo, pero procuraremos hacer que desaparezca lo suficiente para que te olvides de ella. Supongo que tendrás muchas dudas…

- ¿Tiempo? – preguntó ella

- Por tu trabajo, tendrás que estar de reposo entre treinta y cuarenta días, no podemos jugar a que hagas un esfuerzo y estropear el trabajo. Si tuvieses un trabajo de oficina sería menos, no puedes hacer esfuerzos.

- ¿En que consistiría la operación? – preguntó tímidamente Richard

- Abriríamos la herida, cortando la piel y uniéndola en un corte limpio, no se apreciara la sutura.

- Pero – dijo ella- en eso consistió mi operación ¿no quedará de nuevo igual?

- No Kate, cuando te operaron tuvieron que profundizar en el músculo, cosa que no haremos ahora, solo será piel. En la herida te pusieron un tubo de salida de drenaje, que dejó una pequeña protuberancia en la cicatriz. Además, cuidaremos la herida a diario, con productos que ayudaran a la piel a volver a su lugar y regenerarse. Si fuese después necesario, podríamos tratarla con otra técnica, pero no creo que sea necesario.

- ¿Y la otra?

- Utilizaremos una técnica de abrasión, que consiste en ir quitando capas a la piel dejando que al regenerarse, desaparezca casi por completo la marca. Algo quedará, pero muy poco. Tendrás que venir una vez a la semana durante un mes. La cicatriz es pequeña. Os voy a enseñar unos vídeos de cirugía y abrasión para que veáis la técnica y los resultados.

Giró la pantalla de su ordenador y les dejó mirarlo mientras él salía del despacho para darle a su auxiliar los datos de Kate para abrir una ficha de paciente y entregarle documentación que debería firmar y la petición del historial e informes sobre su anterior operación y que él quería comprobar para tratarla.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó con cuidado Richard

- Mucho tiempo de descanso Rick… y hemos estado de vacaciones casi un mes…

- Supongo que podrás dejarlo para más adelante..

- ¿Ya lo habéis visto? – preguntó James.

- Si – queda bastante claro le dijo Richard

- No obstante, te traigo información escrita para que puedas volver a revisarlo – le dijo entregándole documentación a Kate.

- Gracias James.

- Necesitaré que en tu hospital te faciliten un informe de tu operación, te doy aquí una lista de lo necesario. Cuando decidas que quieres hacerlo, tendremos que hacer unas pruebas unos quince días antes.

- Me preocupa el tiempo, ahora mismo… yo

- No ahora no Kate, es mejor en Otoño, deja que pase el verano… no nos conviene el sol.

Salieron de la consulta, dando las gracias a James. Kate estaba convencida, tras ver los videos y el resultado.

- No le he preguntado cuanto me costará arreglar mi remiendo – le dijo Kate pensativa

- No te lo dirá, lo tiene prohibido –le contestó él mientras se paraba y la tomaba por la cintura para mirarla a los ojos – esto es cosa mía Kate, yo cause tu herida y yo quiero hacer todo lo posible para solucionarlo

- Rick, no me apetece discutir contigo ahora, una cosa es que sea tu… novia – le dijo costando pronunciar la palabra – y otra que tengas que pagar todos mis caprichos… ¿te recuerdo todo lo que has hecho ya por mi?

- ¿Quieres que pregunte cuanto he ganado y sigo ganando contigo? Además inspectora, pienso cobrármelo… - y la miró entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza

- Esto no me hace sentir bien Rick… no lo entiendes

- Si te entiendo, tú no me entiendes a mi. Pero si te sientes mal, siempre puedes ayudarme con mi siguiente libro, y tengo que acabarlo antes de que termine Agosto… necesito ideas, correcciones y momentos tórridos-le dijo con una gran sonrisa pícara

- Ah no… eso tendremos que hablarlo, no pienso compartir mis relaciones sexuales con medio mundo..-el río

- ¿Crees que no están compartidas ya? – y ella se ruborizó pensando en todos aquellos que les conocían…

Una vez dentro del coche, Richard le dijo que debían ir a comprar un par de ingredientes que le faltaban para que pudiese preparar la cena de la noche.

- No tienes que impresionarle Rick.

- A él no, pero a ti ¿si verdad? – le dijo besándola.

- ¿Y que tienes pensado preparar?

- Mi apreciada pasta con salsa carbonara, Alexis me pidió que la hiciese. ¿Os gustará?

- Seguro que si. ¿Qué es lo que hay que comprar?

- Manzanas, crema de vainilla, nata, bacon… - ella le silenció

- ¿Tu salsa carbonara lleva manzanas?... creo que pasaremos a comprar comida china… -él la miró sonriendo

- Las manzanas y la crema de vainilla son para el postre

- ¿Vas a hacer postre? No puedo creerlo

A Kate, entrar a un supermercado acompañada de Richard y ver como elegía los ingredientes para preparar una cena en la que participaría su padre, le resultaba entre gracioso y encantador, le dejo hacer, recordando como acompañaba a su madre cuando hacía la compra e intentando pensar cuanto tiempo hacía que ella no compraba ingredientes frescos para cocinar, normalmente compraba alimentos preparados y listos para calentar, incluso si decidía comprar ensalada, la compraba ya lista para comer. Y ahí estaba el, pidiendo que le cortasen el bacon en lonchas finas, eligiendo las manzanas revisándolas como si estuviese haciendo un casting y acercando a su nariz los tomates para comprobar su aroma…

Salieron del supermercado con más compra de la que ella pensaba, y él la apremió para que acelerase el paso hasta el coche, tenía mucho que hacer para que todo estuviese listo para la hora en la que llegaría su padre.

- Creo que vas a tener que hacer de pinche – le dijo - ¿Podrás?

- Claro, será divertido, porque no se me da bien…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Richard, él la dejó un pantalón de chándal que le quedaba grande y que tuvo que anudar para que no se le cayese y una camiseta, ambos rieron al verla con esa ropa, se besaron y abrazaron y a punto estuvieron de caer uno en los brazos del otro y no llegar a la cocina, pero al final la razón se impuso y salieron de la habitación para preparar la cena con el tiempo más que justo.

Cuando Jim llamó a la puerta, fue la propia Kate quien, recién duchada y vestida ya con su ropa, abrió la puerta y le iluminó con una gran sonrisa, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su padre, que se contagió de la sonrisa y abrazó a su hija.

- Tienes un bonito color de cara Katie

- Hola Jim – le dijo Martha levantándose del sofá para ir a saludarle.

- Martha… es un placer volver a verte – le dijo acercándose

- Os voy a dejar un momento mientras termino de ayudar a Alexis a preparar la mesa, seguro que tenéis mucho que hablar… - les dijo y se alejó para dejarles solos.

- ¿Y Richard? – preguntó Jim

- Ha estado cocinando y esta tomando una ducha

- ¿Cocina?

- Si – le dijo ella sonriendo

- Me alegra saberlo, siempre estas demasiado delgada

- Papá…

- Aunque te veo mucho mejor que cuando te fuiste.

- Si, creo que me he comido media Europa… - le dijo riendo

- ¿Te gusto Venecia?

- Si, y no me arrepiento de no haber ido con vosotros… es una ciudad muy romántica, no hubiese sido igual si os hubiese acompañado…

- Katie, no… tu madre y yo te echamos de menos

- Buenas noches Jim –le saludo Richard mientras salía de su despacho terminando de abotonar su camisa y tendiéndole la mano – me alegro de verte

- Hola Richard, veo que has cuidado bien de Katie, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan… resplandeciente

- Gracias Jim, me ha costado lo mio, tienes una hija muy cabezota… - le dijo riendo y mirándola - y muy mandona… - le añadió en bajito – pasemos a la mesa, no quiero que se enfríe la comida y pienses que no le convengo

- Hola señor Beckett – le saludo Alexis

Se sentaron a la mesa, Kate miró a Richard sonriendo, pasta a la carbonara (nata con bacon, champiñones, cebolla y huevo), tomates rellenos de una pasta de aceitunas negras, tomate, anchoas y albahaca, tapados con mozarella y ligeramente gratinados en el horno y rebanadas de pan con mozarella, aromatizados con aceite de oliva, ajo y orégano. Richard habría abierto una botella de su mejor vino, pero por respeto a Jim y su condición de ex alcohólico, avisó a su madre y cenaron con agua y refrescos.

Durante la cena, Kate y Richard respondieron a todas las preguntas que los tres les hicieron sobre su viaje, los sitios donde estuvieron, todo lo que vieron, algunas de sus anécdotas… los cinco hablaban y reían

- Jim ¿Kate te ha dado ya tu regalo? Kate, lo dejé sobre la mesa de mi despacho, ¿lo traes mientras recojo?

Kate le miró extrañada, ella no había comprado nada, se levantó y fue hasta el despacho, donde vio un paquete envuelto en papel azul brillante y con un pos it pegado donde se podía leer el nombre de Jim. Ella lo cogió y lo llevo hasta la mesa, se lo entregó a su padre que le dijo que esperaría a que se sentasen y ayudó a Richard a terminar de recoger ante la mirada de Martha que le dijo:

- Querida, ya no eres una invitada en esta casa, no voy a impedirte que recojas… - y los cinco sonrieron

- ¿Me ayudas con el postre Kate? – le dijo Richard mientras sacaba helado del congelador

- ¿Se ha quemado la tarta?

- Pero que dices! Quemarse… ¿hay algo más rico que tarta de manzana caliente con helado de vainilla?

- Ufs… no… mañana tengo que salir a correr… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Pon la cafetera, ya esta preparada, ahora saco la tarta del horno y me ayudas con el helado – le dijo dándole la cuchara para hacer bolas de helado y poniéndose un guante para abrir el horno.

- ¿Me explicarás lo del regalo de mi padre?

- Luego

Cuando sirvieron el postre y se sentaron, todos pidieron a Jim que abriese su regalo, momento que aprovecho Alexis para darle las gracias a Kate por elegir la ropa que le habían traído Londres

- Tuviste que elegirla tú, dudo que mi padre me hubiese comprado esa ropa, él sigue pensando que tengo 12 años…. Seguro que evitaste que me comprase ropa con personajes Disney

- Alexis – protestó Richard

- Vamos papá, tu sabes que es verdad….

Richard miró a Kate, con una sonrisa de complicidad, lo que no sabía Alexis es que él ni siquiera pensó en comprarle ropa en Londres, y se escandalizó al ver el tamaño de una de las minifaldas que Kate había elegido.

- Vaya – dijo Jim – chicos es…

- ¿Te gusta Jim? – le dijo Richard mirando a Kate – lo eligió Kate… como ella tiene el tuyo…

- Claro que me gusta… - dijo Jim mirando a su hija.

- Nos dijeron que era Suizo, aunque… lo compramos en París, ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos haberlo comprado en Londres, creo que allí son más puntuales que los Suizos – dijo Richard y todos rieron…

Kate acompañó a Richard a preparar café.

- Rick… ¿te importa que hoy vayamos a mi casa?

- Claro que no. Ya lo hablamos, lo que tú quieras.

- Gracias Rick

- No tienes porque darlas Kate, no puedo dormir sin ti, donde sea, pero contigo…

- No es eso, te lo decía por el reloj de mi padre… gracias Rick

- Kate… por eso aún menos… me alegro que os haya gustado.

Una hora más tarde, Jim se despedía de Martha y Alexis, mientras salía acompañado de Richard y Kate, que le llevarían a su casa.

- No teníais porque haberme traído a casa – les dijo mientras bajaban del coche para despedirse en la puerta de la casa de Jim – podría haber venido en taxi y tú trabajas mañana… es tarde…

- Papá… ya esta hecho…

- Gracias Richard – le dijo tendiéndole la mano – Me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos

- Papá…

- Si alguien puede cuidar de ti, Katie, es él – le dijo besándola en la mejilla – buenas noches Richard, Katie, gracias por todo.

- Jim…

- Papá…

Le vieron entrar en el portal y subieron al coche

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprarle un reloj sin decirme nada?

- Te vi comprar regalos, pero ninguno para él ¿Por qué?

- Mi padre y yo somos complicados… desde que murió mi madre… supongo que es porque era ella quien se encargaba de los regalos, incluso del suyo propio.. Gracias Rick, ha sido un bonito detalle.

Llegaron a la casa de Kate, y el cogió una mochila que había guardado en el maletero del coche cuando salieron de la casa de él.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – le preguntó curiosa

- No creo que me valgan tus pijamas Kate… - ella sonrío- ni tus camisetas, ni tus pantalones de chándal o tus zapatillas…

- ¿Cuándo lo preparaste?

- Antes de ducharme… sabía que hoy vendríamos aquí.

Kate abrió la puerta y cuando llevó su mano hasta la llave de la luz, pero él se la agarró, impidiendo que la encendiese y la empujó suavemente hasta dentro de la casa, abrazándola por la espalda y cerrado la puerta con el pie, apartó su pelo del cuello y comenzó a besarla.

- No creo que vayas a necesitar ese pijama Rick – le dijo ella sugerente

- Lo sé y lo espero… pero lo dejaré aquí para el próximo día… ¿Me harás sitio inspectora? –le dijo apretándose más a ella y mordiendo levemente su oreja

- ¿En mi armario? – le dijo ella dándose la vuelta y poniéndose frente a él

- No – y se acercó a sus labios

- ¿No? – le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño separándose un poco de él

- No quiero sitio en tu armario, Kate, lo quiero en tu cama y en tu vida… -él volvió a acercarse a sus labios

- Eso ya lo tienes Rick – y tiró del cinturón de él andando de espaldas hacía su habitación…


	38. Chapter 38

**Lamento la tardanza en subir, este mes de Abril ha sido movidito para mi.**

**Gracias por seguirme y por vuestros comentarios.**

La alarma sonó a las seis de la mañana, despertando a Kate que sin abrir los ojos alargó su brazo y la apagó. Por un momento pensó que era un día más… pero unos segundos después, le oyó detrás de ella, gemir por haberse despertado, notó su mano en su abdomen, y se dio la vuelta hasta darse de bruces con su cara. Él aún tenía los ojos cerrados, trataba de despertarse, a ella por un momento le vino a la mente aquel día, cuando despertaron medio drogados en un oscuro y tétrico sótano y sonrío aliviada de saber que esta vez todo era diferente. Por un momento pensó que es lo que pasaría aquel día por la cabeza de él, cuando ella intentó despertarle y él le pidió cinco minutos más.

- Vamos dormilón – le dijo mientras acariciaba sus labios con los de él

- Cinco minutos Kate…

- Esta bien – le dijo dándole un beso – voy a la ducha – y él la apretó contra sí respondiendo al beso y dejando que se fuese.

Cuando ella salió quince minutos más tarde del baño, él estaba en la cocina con la cafetera lista para poner a calentar.

- Rick – le dijo después de darle un beso – no hemos hablado de esto, pero …

- Creo que ya sé lo que vas a decirme…

- Vaya… ¿si? Escritor y adivino... ¡ah! y colaborador de la policía, esto parece una serie de televisión…

- Me vas a pedir que me comporte en la comisaría como antes… como antes de tomarnos estas vacaciones, como si no pasase nada entre nosotros ¿verdad? – le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Creo que sería lo correcto.

- Kate… ¿Crees que iba a estar abrazado a ti y besándote todo el tiempo? –ella le miraba, seria.

- Si…

- Seguramente sea complicado contenerse – le dijo sonriendo – pero no pensaba perjudicar tu trabajo, ni que me inviten a irme por "acosar" a una inspectora, no hace falta que te preocupes por eso Kate…

- Gracias…

- Quiero estar a tu lado el máximo tiempo posible, como he hecho desde hace cuatro años, y miento si te prometo que no voy a intentar besarte alguna vez… no creo que pueda contenerme…

- Lo sé – le dijo mirándole divertida – y sé que todos lo saben, pero no quiero comentarios y especialmente no quiero malos comentarios de Gates. No quiero darle ningún motivo para que te eche Rick, si algún día decides irte, quiero que seas tú y no ella quien lo decida.

- Mejor si lo decidimos los dos ¿no?, a lo mejor te das cuenta que no puedes pasar ni una hora sin besarme y prefieres que me vaya a casa a escribir – le dijo picándola

- Es el aire de Nueva York el que alimenta tu ego ¿verdad? – le dijo besándole

- Bueno inspectora, como quieres que todo sea como siempre, vístete, que yo me vuelvo a la cama, estos madrugones no están hechos para mí… ya te veré después.

- No. De eso nada Castle… hoy te vienes conmigo, es más… tienes que llevarme, recuerda que no tengo coche, renuncie y ya veremos si Gates decide devolvérmelo.

- ¡Serás egoísta!, sólo quieres que te haga de chófer…

- No te preocupes, lo conduciré yo, me va gustando tu Lexus…

- De eso nada… nunca me has dejado conducir el tuyo…

- Anda bobo, y dejaré que antes de subir, vayas a comprarme un café… creo que no has olvidado como lo quiero ¿verdad? – le dijo acercándose mas a él intentando convencerle…

- ¿Tú te haces una ligera idea de cuantos cafés he comprado para ti y cuantos has comprado tú para mí?

- Espera que piense… ¿cuatro años?... pongamos que… doscientos cincuenta días laborables al año… suponiendo una media… ¿mil a cero? Deberías estar contento, es en lo único que me ganas… - le dijo divertida volviendo a la habitación para vestirse

- Serás… - le dijo siguiéndola y abrazándola por la espalda.

- Venga Rick, déjame vestirme, ve a la ducha, no podemos llegar tarde hoy, Gates nos espera. Mañana si quieres te quedas durmiendo, pero hoy creo que debemos ir los dos pronto, ¿no crees?

- Esta bien… - y se encaminó a la ducha no sin antes robarla un beso.

Después de salir de la ducha y vestirse, Richard quiso ayudarla a hacer la cama, pero ella le dijo:

- No, hoy es jueves, vendrá María y cambiará las sábanas, es tontería hacerla.

- No sabía que venían a ayudarte en casa…

- No tengo tiempo Richard, y lo intenté, pero al final fracasaba y además odio planchar.

- Claro… lo entiendo, a mi también me ayudan

Él la dejó conducir, dejándose ganar y no sin antes avisarla que pensaba cobrar ese gesto cuando volviesen a casa. Aparcaron en un aparcamiento subterráneo cercano y anduvieron durante un par de manzanas hasta comisaría. Iban abrazados, y cuando estaban a punto de llegar, ella se soltó del abrazo

- Rick…

- Lo sé… normalidad –le dijo mirando a una joven pareja que se abrazaba y besaba apoyados en un coche no muy lejos de ellos – no podemos ser así ¿verdad? – le dijo señalándoles con la cabeza

- Rick, son unos críos…

- Bueno, puede que ella sí, pero él es mayorcito…

- Rick… estamos al lado de comisaría…

- Lo sé… tranquila… ¿un último beso? Venga por favor – dijo mirando a su alrededor - ¿ves a alguien conocido?

- Está bien – le dijo abrazándose a él y besándole.

- Voy a por los cafés – le dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo por separarse – te veo arriba – y se dio la vuelta para volver hacía la cafetería mientras ella camino unos metros y entró al edificio.

Cuando Richard pasó al lado de la joven pareja, no pudo más que sonreír, mirándoles, les costaba separarse y no paraban de reír mientras se miraban entre ellos. Si, ella tenía razón, eran aun unos críos que no debían de llegar a los veinte años, quizá el algo más. Y eso le hizo sentirse joven y renovado, pensó que la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad con Kate, y sentía que esta era la última oportunidad que podría tener, y por nada del mundo quería dejarla escapar. Hay trenes que pasan solo una vez – se dijo…- y a este tengo que subirme.

Kate se apoyó en la pared del ascensor y respiró hondo. Volvía. Esa era su casa, desde que había entrado al edificio y había notado ese olor tan particular, mezcla de desinfectante, papel rancio y edificio que no descansa ni se airea, supo que estaba en casa y que por nada del mundo quería dejar de trabajar allí. Recordó a toda su gente Ryan y Espósito, Lanie… no había podido encontrar mejores compañeros… y su mente viajó hasta la sonrisa de Royce y las palabras siempre apoyándola de Montgomery… Recordó que quizá compartiesen trabajo con Harry y Jimmy, y pensó en como sería la nueva incorporación que Gates le tenía asignada, y arrugó la nariz… no le gustaba nada que le impusiesen a nadie, y menos ahora, con Richard más cerca, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá sería la barrera justa para que ellos se controlasen en el trabajo. No le dio tiempo a pensar más, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y tras pensarlo unos segundos, salió del ascensor camino de su mesa, esperando secretamente que aún fuese su mesa… miró el reloj de la pared, aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora de entrada, no vio ni a Ryan ni a Espósito, el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo, tan sólo algunos agentes que esperaban el relevo para abandonar su turno de noche. Caminaba hacía la que había sido su mesa, cuando vio a Gates salir de su despacho, Kate pensó que no debía tener familia, tal vez ni casa, parecía vivir eternamente en su gélido despacho…

- Inspectora Beckett – le dijo con una tímida sonrisa que a Kate le pilló por sorpresa - bienvenida

- Gracias señor….

- ¿Todo bien en Europa? ¿Ha descansado?

- Perfecto… Si, me he olvidado del trabajo…

- Espero que no lo suficiente… ¿Dónde esta Castle?

- No tardará en llegar – le dijo ella extrañada

- Bien, cuando llegue, pasen los dos a mi despacho.

- Si señor.

Cuando llego a la altura de su mesa, comprobó que ahí seguía el distintivo de su nombre, y todo igual que lo dejó, excepto por un montón de informes, que seguro que era papeleo atrasado….

Cinco minutos más tarde Ryan apareció tras las puertas del ascensor, y ella, que había levantado la vista pensando que sería Richard, sonrío a su compañero mientras él se acercaba veloz.

- Beckett – le dijo abrazándola – no sabes como se te echaba de menos

- Ryan… te debo una disculpa, aún no te he dado las gracias en persona por…

- ¿Por hacer algo que tú habrías hecho por mi si vieses que estaba equivocado? – ella asintió

- ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! – dijo Espósito acercándose a ellos – ya pensábamos que Castle te había secuestrado en Europa.

- Javi, me alegro de verte – le dijo mientras se abrazaban - ¿Qué tal todo por aquí chicos?

- Tenemos mucho que contarte, nos faltará tiempo para ponernos al día – le dijo Espósito

- ¿Y Castle? – preguntó Ryan

- No creo que tarde mucho en llegar – afirmó Kate.

- Pero mírate – dijo Javi – vaya color de cara, ¿te ha cuidado bien Castle?

- Si – les dijo intentando disimular una sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco

- Más vale que sea así, o tendrá que vérselas con nosotros… - dijo dando unas palmadas sobre su arma

- Lo sé, lo sé –les dijo él a sus espaldas- voy a tener que hacerme un seguro de vida especial contra disparos de policía, que manía tenéis todos de querer dispararme…. – llegó hasta Kate y le entregó su café, rozando sus dedos y recibiendo únicamente una sonrisa a cambio, dejo el suyo sobre la mesa y abrazó a los chicos - ¿Me echabais de menos chicos?

- ¿Tenemos que decirte la verdad? – le dijo sonriente Espo mirando a Ryan

- Noooo – dijeron Ryan y Espo a la vez dándose la vuelta a la vez y volviendo a sus sitios

- Castle, Gates quiere vernos.

- Bien.. ¿puedo tomarme mi café primero?

- Será mejor que no… vamos – le dijo levantándose y dando un largo trago al suyo.

Kate llamó a la puerta del despacho abierto de Gates, que levantó los ojos por encima de sus gafas, inmutable, como siempre, y les mando pasar. Cuando Richard cerró tras de sí la puerta, les mandó sentarse, y él secretamente deseo que todo saliese bien.

- Espero que vengan con fuerzas, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

- Si señor – contestó Kate

- Y en especial tengo mucho trabajo para ustedes dos – Richard levantó una ceja intrigado.

- Usted dirá – le dijo Richard

- No sé si les han contado como fue detenido el senador Powell

- Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de ponernos al día – contestó Kate.

- Bien – Gates se quitó las gafas - fue detenido en su club de golf, en presencia, entre otros políticos, del vicepresidente, fue Sarah, su nueva compañera, quien le detuvo y quién me puso sobre aviso de lo que había observado durante la detención. Nos hemos puesto a investigar sin levantar sospechas, y ya tenemos las suficientes pruebas para determinar que el Vicepresidente también está implicado en toda esta trama de corrupción. Y esta vez será usted inspectora quien vaya a arrestarle. Mañana estará en Nueva York y ustedes dos le traerán aquí.

- Pero… Castle, no es ... –decía Kate - policía

- ¿Y cree que eso me importa? Él tampoco el vicepresidente es legal con Estados Unidos y me bastará con que usted le lea sus derechos y le espose. No hay ninguna ley que indique que Castle no pueda acompañarla.

- Si... señor.

- ¿Castle? – pregunto Gates

- Claro. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo – le dijo sonriendo.

- No quiero tonterías Castle – le advirtió Gates.

- Por supuesto señor.

- En cuanto a su nueva compañera, es una joven con un gran potencial – continuó Gates – pero le falta experiencia, va a estar pegada a ustedes cuatro. Forman un extraño equipo y se complementan, necesito que Sarah aprenda lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes, ella les aportará su capacidad para memorizar y analizar cualquier escena, y es muy buena en eso, confío que sabrán valorar su aporte en este equipo, y espero que ustedes dos la acojan como ya lo han hecho los detectives Ryan y Espósito.

- Si señor – dijo con resignación Kate, no le apetecía en absoluto tener a alguien nuevo rondando entre ellos.

- Todo este entramado que tenían montado el senador y sus amigos, salpica a varias comisarias de Nueva York, hemos estado trabajando, uniendo cabos y tenemos localizados a policías implicados, pero seguimos investigando y no vamos a terminar de investigar hasta que no tengamos la certeza que todos aquellos que colaboraron de una forma u otra con el senador, estén encerrados y paguen por sus actos. No vamos a parar y no nos importa el cargo que tengan actualmente. Esto va a acabar y lo haremos.

- Pero señor – le dijo Kate – nosotros no somos de asuntos internos

- Inspectora Beckett, no puede hacerse a la idea de lo que se ha hecho escondiéndose tras una placa de policía. El caso de su madre no es único y hay una larga lista de delitos. Como ya les dije, yo aún soy de asuntos internos, y no se les esta pidiendo su colaboración, se les esta exigiendo que hagan su trabajo.

- Si señor – dijo Kate sabiendo que no iba a poder oponerse.

- Sobre su mesa tiene varios expedientes que les hemos asignado. Quiero absoluta discreción con todos los nombres que aparecen en esos expedientes. Algunos son culpables, otros no, y tenemos que tener cuidado de no acusar falsamente a ningún compañero. No hemos detenido aún a nadie, y no lo haremos hasta que tengamos una lista de todos y cada uno de los implicados. Puedo asegurarles que esta comisaría esta completamente limpia, por eso somos los indicados para hacer este trabajo, Montgomery hizo un buen trabajo aquí, pese a los fallos que cometió en el pasado, esta comisaría fue bien llevada.

- ¿Y nuestro trabajo diario? – preguntó Richard

- Seguimos realizándolo. Trabajamos a contra reloj, y nos están ayudando agentes de confianza de otras comisarias. Hoy se incorporarán con ustedes el teniente Brandon y la Sargento Barber, a los que ya conocen. No tenemos mucho tiempo, o todo nos estallará en la cara. En diez días tenemos que tener una lista concreta y precisa, en ese momento, todos los implicados serán detenidos a la vez. Ryan y Espósito les pondrán al día… ¿alguna pregunta?

- No, señor – contestó Kate

- Por cierto inspectora – Gates abrió un cajón de su mesa – la vuelta de ustedes dos a esta comisaría tiene un precio. Su irresponsabilidad en el pasado tiene una consecuencia y he sido benevolente con usted.

Kate se quedó muda y miro a Richard, se le aceleró el corazón pensando que castigo podría estar pasando por la mente de Gates. La capitana sacó del cajón y dejó sobre la mesa justo enfrente de Kate un bloque bastante grueso de papeles.

- Este es su temario, y esta – le dijo sacando otro papel de otro cajón y entregándoselo – es su solicitud sellada y firmada por mí, para el examen que tendrá que realizar a finales de Octubre y para el que necesito únicamente su firma para presentarlo.

- ¿Examen? – le dijo Kate

- Si. Usted ha solicitado hacer el examen de ascenso a Teniente para las plazas convocadas este año.

- ¿Cómo? – le dijo Kate molesta.

- Creo que no tendrá ningún problema en hacerlo ¿verdad? – le dijo Gates frunciendo el ceño – Yo no he tenido ningún problema en dejarles volver, a los dos – Kate miró a Richard que contenía una sonrisa

- Supongo que no señor… - contestó Kate sabiendo que para poder acceder a ese examen necesitaba una recomendación que sin duda Gates ya tenía preparada.

- Bien, fírmelo y lo presentaré hoy mismo. Le liberaré de sus obligaciones en septiembre y octubre, supongo que con dos meses tendrá suficiente para terminar de estudiar ese temario.

Kate firmó la solicitud mientras Gates miraba con interés como lo hacía y Richard disimuló no con demasiado éxito la sonrisa que pugnaba por dibujarse en sus labios, en cuanto vio como Kate se volvía para mirarle. Ella le entregó la solicitud a Gates.

- Muy bien… espero que no me defraude inspectora. Y ahora pónganse al día y acabemos el trabajo.

Kate y Richard salieron del despacho de Gates. Ella le cogió del brazo señalándole la sala de descanso. Ryan y Espósito quisieron hablarles pero pasaron como una exhalación sin ni siquiera fijarse que Sarah estaba con ellos. La chica les miró intrigada mientras Ryan y Espósito rieron

- Primer día de trabajo y mami y papi van a discutir…. – dijo Espósito chocando la mano con Ryan.

En la sala de descanso…

- ¿Se puede saber porque te ries? – le dijo Kate después de cerrar la puerta

- No me rio Kate, sonrío.

- ¿Tanta gracia te hace? ¿Tú sabes lo difícil que es ese examen?

- Nada que tu no puedas hacer Kate – le dijo con seriedad

- Además no entiendo porque tiene que tomar la decisión por mí.

- No es malo… además… ¿no es necesaria una recomendación de un superior para poder hacer ese examen?

- Si…

- Y no crees que ¿eso es confianza en ti y no un castigo?

- No lo sé, Castle, no lo sé…

- Además, esto te facilita bastante otro tema …

- ¿Qué tema?

- Dos meses liberada de trabajo, puedes aprovecharlos para estudiar mientras te recuperas de la operación ¿no crees?

- Oye… ¿Tu no habrás hablado con ella verdad? – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole con enfado.

- ¿Yooooo? ¿Pero que diceeees? – le dijo exagerando mucho la última palabra y poniendo cara de bueno.

- Más te vale, Castle…. Más te vale – se dio la vuelta para salir de allí y Richard sonrío.

Kate salió de la sala aún enfadada y con un divertido Richard pisándole los talones.

- Chicos – dijo Kate a Espósito y Ryan – Gates nos ha dicho que nos pongáis al día… – Kate reparó en la chica que acompañaba a ambos.

- Beckett, ella es Sarah Carter – le dijo Espósito y Sarah tendió su mano para saludarla

- Hola Sarah – dijo Kate respondiendo al saludo examinándola – puedes llamarme Kate, él es Castle, colabora con nosotros… - Richard se acercó sonriendo y tendiendo también su mano

- Hola – contestó Sarah – confieso que estaba deseando conoceros…

- Hola – le dijo Richard reconociendo a la chica, que hacía unos minutos estaba frente a la puerta de la comisaría besando a un joven.

Kate pensó que Gates se había vuelto completamente loca. Sarah parecía una adolescente. Era la más bajita del grupo, delgada, pelo oscuro y liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su piel era muy clara y su nariz y pómulos estaban salpicados de pequeñas pecas, resaltando aún más sus grandes ojos, de color azul oscuro, definitivamente tenía cara de niña, Kate pensó que si no fuera porque tenía que tener más de dieciocho años para poder entrar en la academia de la policía, ella habría calculado que no superaba los dieciséis. ¿Memorizar y analizar cualquier escena? Repitió Kate en su mente… ¿Qué podría aportar al equipo esa niña?

- Beckett, ¿ha ido bien con Gates? – le preguntó Espósito

- No sé que decirte Espo… me obliga a presentarme a la promoción para teniente, y tengo cuatro meses para prepararlo…

- Pero eso no es tan malo Beckett… a mi me ha castigado teniendo que entrenar a Sarah – le dijo mirando a la chica que abrió la boca para quejarse pero no dijo nada al ver que él le guiñaba el ojo en señal de broma- así que… "teniente Beckett" ¿eh?

- Lo que nos faltaba, si ya de por sí es una mandona… - dijo Richard

- Creo que haré encantada ese curso, no había caído en eso – le dijo ella fulminándole con la mirada – así quizá sea yo quien te eche de comisaria…

- ¿No harías eso verdad? – le dijo con carita de niño bueno…

- Gates te da la oportunidad de tener más poder – le dijo Ryan – eso nos vendrá bien cuando nos crucemos con otras comisarias… -dijo pensativo al darse cuenta de las ventajas.

- Dejemoslo – dijo Kate – no tengo humor para pensarlo ahora… ¿nos ponéis al día?

Comenzaron a intercambiar datos e información sobre el trabajo que estaban realizando, los tres les relataban los procesos y las implicaciones y les mostraban el trabajo hecho. Tras un rato de explicaciones, Kate volvió a su silla, mientras Richard permanecía de pie, callado, junto a Ryan que seguía hablando con Espósito.

Richard observaba a Sarah con curiosidad. ¿Cómo había dicho Gates? ¿Memorizar y analizar?, a Richard Sarah le provocó una gran simpatía, le recordaba a Alexis y sus amigas, en ese momento le vino a la mente la imagen de Sarah besando al chico y su mente voló hasta Alexis y lo que podría estar haciendo en ese mismo momento en cualquier calle de Nueva York.

- ¡Castle!… ¿me estas escuchando? – le dijo Kate sentada en su silla mientras abría el primer expediente.

- Si… perdona Ka.. Beckett – le dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose en la silla que había ocupado junto a ella desde el primer día que llego a comisaría.

- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

- Encerrando a Alexis en lo alto de una torre de un Castillo con foso y cocodrilos…

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos Beckett, Sarah no es mucho mayor que Alexis, y estaba ahí abajo con ese chico, tu misma la viste…

- Oh, venga ya Castle… ¿No crees que estas exagerando? a saber a cuantas chicas habías besado tu con la edad de Alexis… - le dijo sin levantar la mirada del expediente.

- No quieras saberlo – dijo él pensativo y ella le miró

- No, supongo que será mejor que no lo sepa… - le dijo volviendo al expediente.

Sarah miraba a Richard y Kate, sentada en la mesa que le habían asignado, al lado de Espósito y Ryan, cerró los ojos unos segundos… si… eran ellos, la pareja que avanzaba abrazada hacía la comisaría unos minutos antes, mientras ella y Anthony se de despedían en la puerta… ¿Por qué ocultaban su relación ahora si todo el mundo sabía que estaban juntos?

Kate levantó la mirada y descubrió a Sarah mirándola curiosa. De inmediato, la chica apartó sus ojos y Kate se giró hacía Richard.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir Gates con memorizar y analizar? – le preguntó

- No lo sé… eso mismo me preguntaba yo. Oye ¿con que edad se puede ser policía?

- Mínimo dieciocho… ¿Cuántos tendrá? – le preguntó Kate

- Tendremos que preguntar a Espo o Ryan…

- Mira quien viene por ahí – le dijo Kate mirando hacía el ascensor con una sonrisa y levantándose

- ¡Kate! – dijo Harry

- Hola – contestó Kate – me alegro de que estéis aquí

- Hola Ricky – le dijo Jimmy – Kate… creo que tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra cuanto antes…

- Deja que os presentemos al resto del equipo…

Hicieron las presentaciones y por fin Kate y Richard pudieron salir de dudas

- ¿Pero tu cuantos años tienes Sarah? – atajó Jimmy, directo, como siempre…

- Veintiséis… - todos se sorprendieron

- ¿Estas segura? – volvió a preguntar Jimmy

- Bueno… los cumplo en un mes…

- ¿Ves? Ya decía yo que no aparentabas veintiséis – y todos se echaron a reír….

En ese momento Gates salió de su despacho

- Señores… ¿He de recordarles que trabajamos contra reloj?

- No señor, dijo Kate, excusándose…

- Ah… Teniente, sargento… muchas gracias por acudir a ayudarnos – les dijo a Harry y Jimmy y volvió a su despacho.

Harry y Jimmy ocuparon una mesa cercana a la de Kate, y les asignaron un montón de expedientes que empezaron a revisar. Jimmy observó a Sarah y Harry le vio mirarla.

- ¿Pasa algo con esa chica que yo deba saber James? – le dijo Harry en voz baja.

- ¿James? – le dijo medio riendo – sólo me llamas así cuando te enfadas

- Si

- Los ojos de Sarah los he visto antes y no recuerdo donde. Es sólo eso.

- Ah. Bien. ¿Debo preocuparme? – él la miró divertido.

- Si piensas volver a besar a Castle, si. Si no, no te hace falta– le dijo y ella le miró fijamente

- Sarah – dijo en voz alta Jimmy - ¿no te apellidarás Carter por un casual? – preguntó mirando a Harry

- Si, mi apellido es Carter. – Kate, Richard, Espo y Ryan dejaron lo que estaban haciendo observando la situación.

- ¿Eres hija de Ben Carter?

- Depende de a que Ben Carter conoces, soy hermana, hija y nieta de Ben Carter.

- Ya decía yo que tus ojos los había visto en otro sitio… tu padre fue un gran hombre, y he oído hablar muy bien de tu abuelo.

- Gracias… ¿conociste a mi padre? – le preguntó ella

- Si.. – le dijo él – fue antes de irme a Londres, tu serías una niña, pero recuerdo haber estado en tu casa… alguien entró en la casa de vuestros vecinos y tu madre le llamó para que fuese, tu padre salía de su turno y mi compañero y yo decidimos acompañarle…

- Siii – le dijo Sarah – recuerdo ese día… ¿tu me diste un chicle para que dejase de llorar…?

- Si… por eso recuerdo tus ojos.

- Me dijiste que si masticaba chicle se alejarían los fantasmas, yo creía que en la casa de los Harper habían entrado fantasmas…

- Siento mucho la muerte de tu padre… pero lo hizo como debía… - le dijo muy serio.

- Gracias…

Los cinco habían estado escuchando y observando la conversación de Jimmy con Sarah, y se preguntaban que le habría pasado al padre de ella. Sarah se había dado cuenta de que en ese momento era el centro de atención de sus compañeros y decidió que tenía que contárselo.

- Mi padre murió en 2001, en el atentado del 11-S – les dijo – y como ha dicho el teniente, lo hizo como debía, o al menos como sabemos que quería… dando su vida por sus principios y por todo en lo que él creía… soy policía por él y por mi abuelo, que también ha sido policía, como a su vez lo fue su padre y su abuelo y su bisabuelo, también llamados Ben…y lo siento, descubriréis que a mi no se me da tan bien como a ellos, y nunca quise ser poli, yo siempre he querido dedicarme a la pintura, estudiaba bellas artes, pero mi abuelo me convenció… dice que el departamento de policía debe siempre de haber un Carter.. o dos… y mi hermano Ben acaba de salir de la academia…

- Vaya Sarah – le dijo Richard rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había hecho – una familia con tradición… siento mucho lo de tu padre. Fue un día horrible…

- ¿Horrible Castle? – dijo Gates detrás de ellos - Era una brecha en el suelo de Nueva York que iba directa al infierno. Veintitrés compañeros murieron aquel día mas otros treinta y siete de la autoridad portuaria… y los que sobrevivimos asistíamos impotentes a aquella masacre sin poder hacer nada más que estar ahí… trescientos cuarenta y tres bomberos fallecieron, muchos de ellos no nos dejaron acceder a los edificios… ese era su trabajo, su deber… y si Sarah… Ben murió como hubiese querido hacerlo si le hubiesen preguntado… Ahora señores, estamos aquí para honrar tanto a Ben Carter como a todos esos compañeros que creían en lo que hacían, tanto ese día como el resto, por favor, ocúpense de desenmascarar a quienes se aprovechan de sus placas y dejen de perder el tiempo…

Se hizo un silencio roto únicamente por el portazo de Gates al volver a su despacho.

- Fiuuuuuuuuu – silbó Jimmy – tiene carácter ¿eh?

- Siiii – dijeron al unísono Ryan, Espósito, Richard y Kate

Volvieron a centrarse en sus expedientes, y cuando llevaban varias horas trabajando y después de que Kate hubiese observado a intervalos a Sarah, paró su trabajo. Algo no le cuadraba… Ella trabajaba con Richard, Jimmy con Harry y Espósito con Ryan, pero Sarah, tenía el mismo montón de expedientes sobre su mesa y lo hacía sola… la veía pasar las páginas deprisa, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos de vez en cuando, volviendo hacía atrás en el expediente y apuntando en su cuaderno.

- ¿Qué ocurre Beckett? – Le dijo Richard y ella le miró acercándose a él y hablando en susurros

- ¿La tenemos castigada y tiene que trabajar el doble que nosotros? – le dijo inclinando su cabeza para que Richard entendiese que se refería a Sarah.

- Es verdad…

- Espo ¿puedes venir un momento? – le llamó Kate

- Si claro jefa… - le dijo acercándose arrastrando su silla por la oficina hasta chocar con la de Richard y hacer una mueca para pedirle disculpas - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Se puede saber porque a Sarah la tenéis trabajando sola y con más expedientes que vosotros dos? – le dijo en voz muy baja Kate

- También son más expedientes que los vuestros – le sonrió Espósito – Sarah tiene memoria fotográfica. Es alucinante… con sólo ver un momento algo, lo recuerda absolutamente todo. Tenéis que verla… cuando secuestraron a Gates, ella se..

- ¿Comoooo? – le cortaron ambos a la vez en voz muy baja

- ¿Secuestraron a Gates? – preguntó Kate

- Creo que deberíamos poneros al día cuando vayamos a comer… -contestó Espo- habéis estado aislados del mundo ¿eh? – les dijo sonriendo pícaramente

- Espo, ¿Lanie vendrá a comer?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?

- Javi… ¿sigues con eso?

- Vale… si… tiene turno de día…

- Harry y Jimmy supongo que también vendrán ¿y Sarah? – le preguntó Kate.

- No lo sé, a veces se marcha a comer con su novio.

- El chico de las gafitas – le aclaró innecesariamente Richard y Espósito le miró sin saber de lo que hablaba

- Si somos tantos deberíamos irnos ya, o nos quedaremos sin mesa… - dijo Kate

- Voy a llamar a Lanie

Media hora más tarde, sin Sarah, que había ido a comer con su novio, y con Lanie, Espósito y Ryan ponían al día a Richard y Kate, contándoles como Gates había llamado a Espósito y le había pedido que le ayudase, y como conoció a Sarah, que había descubierto a quien envió los documentos que comprometían al senador, y como encontraron a Gates, y como Ryan por mediación de Lanie había aparecido en el momento justo, disparando a Maddox el tipo que la había dejado colgando en la azotea, les contaron como Gates y Ryan mintieron sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día para no involucrar ni a Sarah ni a Espósito, y como dieron con los documentos a tiempo aunque no fueron capaces de salvar a la periodista a la que Smith se los había enviado. Espósito se recreó contándoles como Sarah había detenido al senador, y la cara que había puesto este al ser detenido por una niña que iba sola… Y cuando Richard y Kate les preguntaron sobre la habilidad de Sarah para memorizar, ambos se deshicieron en mil halagos para la chica, contándoles con pelos y señales los detalles. Parecian encantados con Sarah, incluso Lanie, y Richard les hacía preguntas mientras que Jimmy les contó como había conocido a su padre y la reputación que este y su familia tenian. Espósito estaba encargado de entrenarla los fines de semana, ayudándola con los enfrentamientos cara a cara y el manejo de las armas, parecía que Sarah no había prestado ninguna atención en la academia y Gates le había pedido que él la formase.

Kate estaba un poco molesta. A ella Sarah simplemente le parecía una niña protegida por Gates, seguramente como pago a algún favor que debía a la familia Carter, y no le dio importancia a esa habilidad para recordar todo lo que veía. Si le gustaba la pintura y había estudiado bellas artes, esa habilidad para recordar imágenes no era tan extraña. Gates les habían colocado una novata con la que tendrían que cargar, ocupándose de que no metiese la pata o le pasase algo, y ahí tenía a sus chicos, encantados con la situación, sin ver más allá, sin darse cuenta que podía ser una treta de Gates para separarles. ¿Para que quería Gates que fuese teniente? ¿Para cambiarla de puesto y alejarla de Ryan y Espósito? Gates era capaz de hacer que Sarah ocupase el puesto que ahora tenía ella… y el colmo fue Richard, que sacó su pequeña libreta y tomó un par de apuntes sobre Sarah… sin duda para incluirla en su próxima novela…

Cuando volvieron de comer, Kate muy seria continuó su trabajo, revisando cada movimiento bancario, cada viaje y cada llamada telefónica del sargento al que investigaba. No le cabía ninguna duda, aquel hombre estaba implicado, un policía no podía tener un coche de semi lujo sin apenas tocar su sueldo de policía… ese hombre no parecía tener gastos, ahorraba todo el sueldo, sin embargo, parecía llevar una vida mas que desahogada, y tenía dos hijos a los que llevaba a un colegio privado, y no constaba que su mujer trabajase… cerró el expediente, poniéndolos en el montón de "culpables" y miró a Sarah, descubriendo de nuevo que ella hacía lo mismo y que había retirado la mirada en cuanto se topó con los ojos de Kate…

- Beckett –le dijo Richard- ¿te noto algo molesta con Sarah o es mi imaginación?

- Castle, es tu imaginación. No puedo estar molesta con alguien a quien no conozco.

- Ah… ¿estas molesta conmigo?

- Puede, Castle, puede… sigue tentando la suerte.

Fue pasando la tarde, mientras los expedientes disminuían, y mientras Kate y Sarah seguían de vez en cuando, cruzando sus miradas, siendo siempre Sarah, quien retiraba sus ojos para evitar a Kate. Decidieron que ya era hora de irse, y Gates pasó para recoger los expedientes. Era cuidadosa, no podían dejar que cayesen en manos de nadie.

Salieron a la calle, donde todos se separaron tomando rumbos diferentes. Harry y Jimmy subieron a su moto, Ryan fue andando hasta la oficina de Jenny, Espósito volvió a entrar a la comisaría con la excusa de haberse olvidado su móvil, aunque se le notaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Sarah se encaminó al metro, y Richard y Kate fueron hasta el aparcamiento donde habían aparcado por la mañana.

- Castle… ¿Me llevas a casa? – le preguntó Kate

- Claro… ¿Beckett estas bien? – le dijo sabiendo que ella no le iba a contar nada y temiendo que quisiera quedarse sola esa noche.

- Si… si… cansada, el día se hace pesado después de tantos días sin trabajar – se excusó.

Continuaron andando, y cuando se habían alejado de la comisaría, ella pasó su brazo por la cadera de él, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y Richard, sorprendido, rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, atrayéndola hacía él.

- Vaya… - le dijo – de verdad pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo

- Ya no estamos en comisaría… - le dijo parándose en seco en mitad de la calle y mirándole a los labios

Él entendió lo que ella quería, y la abrazó, besándola, habían pasado más de 10 horas sin besarse, y parecía que habían podido sobrevivir.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Kate, Richard aparcó en doble fila, y se giró para mirarla. En ese momento el móvil de Richard comenzó a sonar, y cuando lo sacó del bolsillo de su camisa, Kate pudo ver la foto de Alexis y a él que se excusaba… debía de cogerlo.

- Cojo algo de ropa y bajo… no tardo –le dijo besándole suavemente mientras él respondía a la llamada con una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad…

Entraron a la casa de Richard, y Alexis salió en su búsqueda, saludándoles y comenzando a hablar deprisa, alterada y contenta, había conocido a las que serían sus compañeras de habitación en la universidad, y quería contarles todo con pelos y señales.

- Kate ve a darte un baño si quieres mientras yo preparo algo de cenar y Alexis me martiriza los oídos – le dijo Richard mientras Alexis arrugaba la nariz – no me mires así cariño, estamos cansados …

- Rick, no seas así, Alexis sigue contando…

- No importa Kate, creo que deberías hacer caso a papá, se te ve cansada

- ¿No te importa? ¿Continuas luego cuando cenemos?

- Vale – le dijo entusiasmada – te ayudaré papa.

Kate miró a Richard y esté la besó.

- Tomate tu tiempo, yo te aviso.

Kate fue hasta el baño, y preparó la bañera mientras sacaba la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente y la colocaba cuidadosamente en el armario de él. Se metió en la bañera y cerró los ojos, oía el murmullo de las voces de Alexis y Richard a lo lejos, que reían y entonaban frases como imitando el habla de otra persona, combinado con el chocar de cubiertos contra platos, el agua del grifo de la cocina abrirse, golpes de las puertas de los armarios de la cocina, todos eran ruidos nuevos para ella, no eran molestos, y si lo fuesen tan sólo tendría que cerrar la puerta… sonrió, ese era el sonido de una familia y le relajaba como sonaba.

No esperó a que Richard fuese a buscarla. Salió de la bañera, se puso un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y salió hasta la cocina. Richard estaba terminando de recoger, y tenía preparada una gran ensalada y pescado que había hecho a la plancha.

- ¿Alexis? – preguntó Kate

- Ha subido a cambiarse de ropa ¿me ayudas con la mesa?

Martha llegó mientras estaban cenando, se sentó con ellos y conversó picoteando un poco, miró su reloj y dijo que se le hacía tarde y que debía preparase.

- ¿Dónde vas hoy madre? –le preguntó Richard

- Susan da una fiesta en su casa… no me esperéis a dormir… - les dijo guiñándoles el ojo mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras

- Y yo voy a irme a llamar a Courtney – dijo Alexis – papá ¿recoges?

- Dame mi beso de buenas noches y vete antes de que me arrepienta… - Alexis se levanto y besó a ambos desapareciendo por las escaleras con su móvil en la mano.

- Bueno… pues creo que quedamos solo tu y yo – le dijo Kate acercándose para besarle… - y te voy a mandar a la ducha porque hueles a pescado asado …

- Hey… ¿y mi beso? – le dijo él cuando ella se retiró hacía atrás…

- Ve a la ducha mientras yo recojo todo.

- Me da la sensación que hacéis conmigo lo que queréis…

- ¿Te da la sensación o lo tienes completamente claro Rick? A la ducha…

- Mandona…

Kate terminó de recoger y él aún no había aparecido. Entró al baño, donde le encontró bajo la ducha, apoyado en la pared

- ¿Estas bien Rick?

- Si… tan sólo necesito que el agua ardiendo me relaje un poco la espalda, esa silla de la comisaría acabará matándome.

- Creo que te esperaré en la cama

- No tardo.

Salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, no había tardado, sin embargo, ella estaba dormida. Se había quedado dormida boca abajo, y él podía ver toda su espalda desnuda, apenas tapada con la sábana… decidió que si ella se había quitado el pijama, sería absurdo ponérselo él… dejó caer la toalla al suelo y se metió con cuidado en la cama poniéndose de lado y comenzando a acariciar muy suavemente su espalda.

- Rick… has tardado… me he dormido – le dijo sin moverse.

- Sigue durmiendo, hoy ha sido un día largo.

- Gracias, te has comportado hoy en comisaria, gracias por hacerlo fácil

- No hay de que… duerme… - ella se giró hacía él

- Nada de eso – le dijo sugerente- ya he pasado demasiadas horas hoy sin poder besarte….


	39. Chapter 39

Él se despertó y se dedicó a observarla, apenas había luz, pero la suficiente como para distinguir su rostro que descansaba sobre la almohada boca arriba y frente a él. Él estaba de costado, con su pierna sobre ella y rodeándola con sus brazos, uno bajo el cuello, otro sobre su pecho. Sonrió por un momento estaba claro que ella no podía marcharse de allí sin que él se enterase, se dijo. Paseo su dedo por su pecho, subiendo por el cuello y acariciando su cara, ella dormía profundamente y levantó su mano intentando librarse de su caricia, en ese momento chocó con la mano de él y se despertó.

- Mmm ¿Qué haces Castle?

- Adorarte – ella abrió los ojos y en la oscuridad, tan sólo pudo distinguir el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa

- Deberías dormir – le dijo levantando su cabeza buscando la boca de él – hoy volveremos a hacer horas extras

- Esta a punto de sonar la alarma – le dijo él correspondiendo al beso

- ¿Ya es la hora? – parecía algo molesta

- ¿No has descansado bien? – comenzó a besarla por toda la cara

- No es eso – le dijo sonriendo

- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué pasa entonces? – y se separó de su cara para mirarla

- No sé… dímelo tú… puedo notar cierta urgencia pegada a mi… - él soltó una carcajada

- Arriba inspectora – le dijo levantándose y cogiéndola en brazos – tenemos el tiempo justo, si compartimos la ducha…

Después de una larga y entretenida ducha, y tras haber desayunado, fueron a vestirse, y mientras Kate lo hacía, él le dijo

- ¿Qué color de camisa va bien para ir a arrestar a un Vicepresidente?

- ¿Vas a ponerte de gala? – le contestó ella riendo – no me lo puedo creer… no sabía que había que vestirse de forma especial para detenerle, y sois vosotros los que os quejáis de las mujeres….

- Tengo una imagen que cuidar – le dijo serio

- Pues deberías usar ese gimnasio tuyo que por cierto aún no he visto – le dijo palmeando su barriga

- Espero que este allí la prensa – siguió él sin tener en cuenta el comentario- para una vez que Gates me dice que cuenta conmigo… - sonrió y ella le miró como el día anterior

- ¿No me estarás ocultando algo verdad?

- Claro que no, ¿quieres verlo ahora?

- Sabes de sobra que no me refiero a tu gimnasio – le contestó ella mientras le daba una camisa de color vino de su armario– toma ésta, me gusta como te queda.

- No sé a que te refieres Kate – le contestó inocente cogiendo la camisa - ¿me eliges la corbata? – preguntó intentando desviar su atención a otra conversación.

- ¿Ahora no sabes vestirte?

- Ya que estás aquí, prefiero que lo hagas tú, sois vosotras las que os quejáis que no sabemos distinguir los colores… - ella soplo y eligió

- Prueba con ésta –le dijo dándole una corbata de rayas negras, grises, vino y rosa oscuro - ¿tengo que anudártela o sabrás hacerlo tu solito?

- Hoy puedo hacerlo yo – le dijo acercándose y besándole la frente - ¿quieres que te ayude yo a ti?

- ¿Y deshacer lo que ya llevo hecho? – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- Como me conoce inspectora – le dijo riendo

Él la entregó la llave de su coche, y Kate le miró sonriendo.

- Definitivamente creo que te gusta tener chófer.

- ¿Tú crees? – le dijo sentándose en el asiento del acompañante

- ¿Por qué lo haces si no es por eso? Hoy no te he dicho nada…

- Por no discutir contigo… le dijo mirando a través de la ventanilla.

- ¿Estas seguro? Puedes hacerlo tu, es tú coche.

- Calla y conduce – le dijo con una autoridad que a ella le pilló por sorpresa.

Durante el trayecto hasta la comisaria, ella no dijo nada, él la había respondido molesto y no quiso estropearlo aún más, ella había tomado el hecho de conducir siempre ella como un juego, sin imaginar que a él le podía estar haciendo daño y se lamentó por ello. Ese era el coche de Richard, cuando ella no le dejaba conducir el suyo era porque realmente no era suyo y no quería problemas con sus superiores. Le miraba de reojo, con disimulo, dándose cuenta que desde que habían salido del aparcamiento de él, Richard se había recostado de lado en el asiento sin dejar de observarla. A mitad de camino ella no pudo más

- ¿Se puede saber que estas mirando? – le dijo al parar en un semáforo y girarse para ver sus ojos

- A ti – le dijo él con expresión divertida

- ¿Qué?

- A ti. Por mi no hay ningún problema, tu conduce, que yo te mirare… y es sólo el primer paso… ya vendrán otros

- ¿El primer paso? Mira Rick…

- Lo siento, tu elegiste conducir –cortó él -… estate atenta, el semáforo esta en verde… - y ella tuvo que fijar su mirada en el tráfico y reanudar la marcha.

Ella sonrió… así que era eso, no estaba enfadado, tan solo estaba provocándola…. Una vez más, volvió a pensar que jamás iba a aburrirse a su lado, a Peter Castle Pan no le faltaba imaginación…

Caminaron desde el parking como el día anterior, abrazados, y cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones de la comisaría, esta vez, fue él quien le dio un suave beso en los labios y se soltó de su abrazo, caminando a su lado. Llegaron a la altura de Sarah, para la que el mundo fuera de los ojos de Anthony parecía no existir

- Buenos días Sarah – le dijo Kate sin parar y sin esperar contestación, haciendo que la chica se ruborizase y soltase de los brazos de Anthony.

- ¿Por qué la has asustado así? – le preguntó Richard en voz baja

- Te veo arriba ¿irás a por café verdad? – le contestó Kate sin darle explicaciones.

- Si… voy… te veo arriba – le dijo y se quedo parado observándola mientras ella entraba en el edificio girándose levemente y sonriéndole.

Kate caminó hacia su mesa, Harry y Jimmy ya estaban allí, cada uno absorto en un expediente diferente, tomando notas.

- Buenos días – les dijo sonriendo - ¿lleváis mucho aquí?

- No tanto como ella – le contesto Jimmy señalando a Gates - ¿Vive aquí?

- No te puedo asegurar, pero yo creo que si – sonrió Kate.

- ¿Y Richard? ¿No viene contigo? – preguntó Harry

- Ahora vendrá…

- ¿No llegáis juntos por si ella os dice algo? – le preguntó con su forma directa habitual Jimmy

Kate no supo que contestarle, precisamente ellos habían vivido de forma más cercana la relación que ahora tenían Richard y ella, en realidad, no les habían conocido en otra situación.

- Es complicado – le contestó al fin – llevamos poco tiempo.

- Y por lo que veo, sigues queriendo dilatar la complicación – contestó Jimmy llevándose un codazo de Harry.

- No le hagas caso –atajó Harry y Kate la sonrió, agradecida de saber que ella lo entendía, aunque sabiendo que Jimmy tenía razón.

- Beckett – le llamó Gates sin alzar demasiado la voz – cuando llegue Castle vengan a mi despacho – Kate miró hacía Gates y asintió con la cabeza viendo como ella volvía a sus expedientes.

Kate miró la puerta del ascensor abrirse y vio aparecer a Sarah con Richard, él la hablaba sonriéndole y ella asentía divertida. Kate les siguió con la mirada hasta que Richard llegó hasta ella y le entregó su café saludando a Harry y a Jimmy, este último con una mueca divertida observaba la cara de Kate tras la aparición de Richard y Sarah y como ella había mirado a Richard cuando le entregaba su café.

- Castle – le dijo secamente cuando él acababa de sentarse – Gates nos quiere en su despacho – ella se puso de pie y anduvo unos pasos – ¡AHORA! – le espetó.

Richard suspiró y se cruzó con la mirada de Jimmy que levantó las cejas, como queriéndole decir que le entendía. Se puso en pie y la siguió, cerrando tras de sí la puerta del despacho de Gates una vez estuvieron dentro.

- Veamos… - dijo Gates cogiendo una carpeta azul oscura de su mesa y abriéndola- aquí tengo la orden firmada por el juez para arrestar al Vicepresidente Bradley Grant, y aquí su programa de visitas de hoy en Nueva York.

Gates hizo un silencio y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su cara, para sorpresa tanto de Kate como de Richard.

- Inspectora Beckett –le dijo cuando por fin continuó- Powell fue detenido de la forma más humillante que pudimos. En su club de golf, exclusivo y privado donde estaba rodeado de sus amigos, y fue detenido por Sarah, mujer, con cara de niña y novata, y la envié sola…

- ¿Sola señor? – le preguntó Beckett

- Contaba con el apoyo de Espósito y Ryan, pero sin que él lo supiese. Se mantuvieron a distancia. Fue con el coche patrulla más destartalado que teníamos en ese momento e incluso Sarah se permitió el lujo de salir de aquel club de golf con la sirena y los rotativos de emergencia activados… cuando llegó aquí no paraba de amenazarnos por la humillación sufrida – una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordarlo.

Kate miraba a Gates sin entender que es lo que quería decirle contándole como fue detenido Powel. Sinceramente a Kate le daba exactamente igual como lo hicieron, ella lamentaba no haber estado en Nueva York para haberlo hecho ella personalmente, aunque según le contaba la historia Gates, seguramente no la hubiese dejado hacerlo… Sarah.

- Usted no estaba aquí para detenerle Beckett –le dijo leyéndola la mente- eso hubiese sido muy satisfactorio para usted, pero no estaba, y creo que la forma en que le detuvimos honró la memoria de Montgomery, de Ranglan y McCallister, cometieron errores, pero fueron buenos policías después. Fue una pequeña venganza, y aunque saben que no quiero venganzas, en esta ocasión contábamos con la justicia a nuestro lado, no hay ninguna ley que prohíba a una novata ir sola a detener a un senador.

- Si señor – atinó a decir Kate que sólo estaba recordando a Montgomery

- Ahora le doy la oportunidad de ir a por el otro culpable de la muerte de su madre, quiero que vaya a por Grant, y mentiría si le dijese que no quiero que le humille. Pero lo dejo en sus manos…

- Gracias señor

- Elija el momento que quiera, sólo le pido que usted y Castle sean quienes le detengan y que contará con el apoyo de sus tres compañeros, a distancia o a su lado, usted verá, pero irán con ustedes dos – tendió la carpeta a Kate y esta ojeó el contenido

- Señor, preferiría detenerle cuanto antes y volver a nuestro trabajo…

- Muy bien, háganlo ahora si es su deseo. En cuanto lleguen a comisaría no nos quedará más remedio que quitarnos de en medio, los federales tomarán el relevo y se lo llevarán de aquí…

- ¿Vamos a por él? – dijo Kate a Richard y este asintió.

- Antes de que se marchen, díganle a Sarah que quiero verla.

Salieron del despacho y Kate buscó su móvil para llamar a Espósito y Ryan que aún no estaban allí, antes de marcar le dijo a Sarah:

- Carter, Gates quiere verte.

Sarah la miró y asintió, levantándose de su silla y encaminándose hasta el despacho. Apenas la llamaban por su apellido. ¿Qué demonios tenía en contra de ella Kate Beckett?

- Espo ¿Dónde estas?... ¿Ryan esta contigo? … os necesito a los dos, en una hora en.. –miró dentro de la carpeta – en una hora en la puerta del hospital Mount Sinai… lo sé… esta lejos… os necesito allí, orden de Gates, tenéis que acompañarme.

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Richard

- Ryan se durmió y Espo ha ido a buscarle… van para allí directamente – le dijo Kate

- El Mount Sinai… esta lejos – dijo él

- Lo sé, pero cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes continuaremos con este trabajo y él estará allí en la inauguración de un nuevo departamento de investigación con células madre… no tengo la culpa que este allí.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Kate? – le dijo en voz muy baja – ¿Por qué estas enfadada?

- Pues entre otras cosas porque tengo una hora de coche aguantando a un escritor ególatra y a una adolescente metida a policía… y que yo sepa no estudié jardín de infancia… - le contestó tajante.

- ¡Beckett! – dijo Richard – no sé que…

- Chicos – cortó Jimmy sabiamente sin manifestarles abiertamente que se estaban enterando de toda la conversación - ¿os podemos ayudar en algo?

- No gracias Jimmy – contestó ella – tenemos que ir a detener al vicepresidente… ¿no os habéis dado cuenta? Castle viene de gala para hacerlo… - dijo tendiendo ambas manos hacía Castle como mostrándolo al público.

- Beckett – protestó Richard

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?... en privado

- No. No podemos. Tengo que rellenar esta solicitud a Gates para que me devuelva mi coche y poder ir hasta el hospital

Richard la miró serio. No entendía que era lo que la estaba molestando. Harry giró su cara hacía Jimmy y levantó su ceja, y Jimmy la asintió.

- Richard por favor, antes de que os vayáis – le dijo Harry - ¿te importaría enseñarme a utilizar la cafetera? Si os marcháis todos no habrá nadie que sepa usarla…

- Si claro – le dijo mirando a Beckett que estaba sumida en su solicitud – vamos…

Richard entró en la sala de descanso y se acercó a la cafetera, cogió una taza y se dispuso a preparar un café

- Dime que pasa Harry… tu no bebes café, aunque prepararé uno para disimular ¿no?

- Muy bien Richard… veo tus dotes… - le dijo ella – lo que no entiendo es como no ves lo que la ocurre – Richard se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

- Pues no, no lo veo… ¿Qué le pasa? Ayer estuvo todo el tiempo así, pero luego en casa… todo fue bien.

- Parece mentira que no lo veas. Es por Sarah –le aclaró.

- ¿Sarah? – le dijo él- no entiendo…

- ¿Cuántos años dijiste que estuviste aquí? ¿cuatro? – el asintió - ¿trabajando con Espósito y Ryan los cuatro juntos verdad?

- Si…

- Ella se va menos de un mes, y su jefa le impone a una novata, y sus chicos no paran de hablar sobre las maravillas de Sarah, su mejor amiga le manifiesta que siente ternura y cariño por ella, por no decir que su propio novio toma notas para sus libros, libros que han sido basados hasta ahora únicamente en ella y mantiene una conversación distendida y alegre en el trayecto del ascensor… hasta Jimmy la conoce y elogia su familia… ¿tu como te sentirías? – él guardó silencio unos segundos

- Celosa – dijo él – profesionalmente claro…

- Espero que hasta que detengáis a Grant, no se te ocurra interesarte por Sarah… Kate necesita mucho tu apoyo, ese tipo es uno de los que dieron la orden de asesinar a su madre…

- Gracias Harry – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Disimularon un rato más, enseñándole como hacer un café y salieron de la zona de descanso. Por su parte, Jimmy y Kate habían mantenido otra conversación:

- Veo inspectora que aún no han desaparecido tus fantasmas.

- No vayas por ahí Jimmy, no lo sabes todo – le dijo sin levantar la cabeza de su solicitud

- No lo sé todo, pero al menos intento aprender cuando veo algo nuevo.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedo aprender algo de ella? – le dijo mirándole

- Hasta de la cosa más simple y más sencilla del universo se puede aprender Kate, solo hace falta confiar y observar, si te niegas a hacerlo, sólo obtendrás lo que ofreces: negatividad.

- Vamos Jimmy… ¿Cuántos años llevas en el cuerpo? ¿veinte? ¿treinta?

- Treinta y dos

- ¿De cuantos novatos en todos esos años has aprendido algo?

- De ti aprendí que las apariencias engañan… tenías claro que te seguíamos y yo pensaba lo contrario, es más, me parecías una estúpida enamorada, pero Gates dijo que eras buena...

- Venga ya… - le dijo y volvió a su solicitud.

- Kate… escúchame y es una orden – le dijo y ella se volvió hacía él molesta.

- A ti cuando empezaste ¿te dieron una buena acogida o se dedicaron a ignorarte y menospreciar tu valía? Porque es lo que tu estas haciendo, pese a que tu propia gente la ha acogido y está dándole una oportunidad y esta valorando ese talento suyo para recordar y lo están utilizando en bien del equipo. Escúchame bien Kate… si Montgomery no te hubiese valorado… ¿Dónde estarías hoy? ¿a punto de detener a uno de los asesinos de tu madre o dirigiendo el tráfico porque algún envidioso de tu bonita cara hubiese ignorado tu capacidad para hacer bien tu trabajo? Piénsalo ¿ok? – le dijo mirando hacía Richard y Harry que venían con un café

Kate no replicó. Guardó silencio, apretando sus dientes. Asintió una sola vez la cabeza, en un gesto casi imperceptible pero que él captó a la primera sonriéndola.

- Castle ¿puede venir un momento por favor? – llamó Gates

- Si – dijo evitando mirar a los ojos de Kate y entrando en el despacho de Gates.

Kate le siguió con la mirada… ¿Que querría Gates de él si aún no había salido Sarah del despacho?

- Así que ¿estás sin coche? –le dijo Harry distrayéndola

- Si… al renunciar entregué las llaves y…

- Si, ahora tienes que solicitarlo de nuevo y ver si hielo woman decide devolvértelo o … ¿Cómo iréis a por el Vicepresidente? ¿en autobús? - le dijo riendo Jimmy

- Supongo que iríamos en el coche de Rick… aunque tendrían que traerlo aquí Espo y Ryan…

- ¿Habéis venido en el Ford de su hija, en el Lexus, en el Ferrari o en la super moto de Ricky? – le dijo Jimmy

- No sé si es bueno que sepas tanto de nosotros Jimmy – le dijo ella más que por su conocimiento de los coches de él, por la conversación anterior – hemos venido en el Lexus…

- Que pena… el Ferrari era más apropiado para ir a detener a Grant – le dijo y los tres no pudieron más que echarse a reír.

Cuando Sarah y Richard salieron del despacho de Gates, Kate se levantó y al cruzarse con él le dijo

- Siento lo de antes ¿de que querías hablar?

- No es nada… ¿estas bien? Este es un momento muy importante para ti… - ella le sonrío

- Lo es… estoy bien… de momento… ¿cuento contigo si algo …?

- Siempre – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella se ruborizó y golpeó en la puerta del despacho de Gates.

- Pase… - dijo Gates levantando la vista por encima de los cristales de sus gafas

- Yo… necesito recuperar mi coche, le dijo entregándole la solicitud

- Eso no va a ser posible inspectora

- Pero señor, no pretenderá que vaya a detener a Grant en patinete… - le dijo con sorna Kate

- Yo no he dicho eso inspectora – le dijo molesta Gates

- He dicho que no es posible recuperar su coche – Gates sacó de un cajón unos folios grapados y el mando de apertura de un coche y se lo tendió – firme ahí, su antiguo coche ha sido asignado a otro agente, si tanto aprecio lo tiene, le recomiendo que llegue a un acuerdo con él, aunque yo en su lugar me quedaría con este otro… aún no está estrenado… - Kate sintió que la vergüenza la invadía

- Lo siento señor, no…

- No era su intención… Becket a veces hay que dejar que los demás hagamos las cosas y no dar su opinión hasta después ¿no cree inspectora?

- Si señor… - Kate firmó el contrato de custodia del coche y se lo entregó – nos vamos a por Grant.

- Ya tengo coche – dijo Kate a Richard – nos vamos – dijo mirando a Sarah que estaba sentada en su mesa esperándoles.

- Beckett… - la llamó Gates desde la puerta de su despacho y ella se volvió – disfrútelo… - Kate sonrío asintiendo.

Bajaron los tres en silencio hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo de la comisaria, accedieron al mismo

- ¿Dónde está tu coche? – preguntó Richard observando los que había allí y no viendo el viejo Ford Crow Victoria de Kate.

- Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé… - dijo ella levantando la mano y apretando el botón del mando de la llave y viendo como se iluminaban los intermitentes de uno de los coches allí aparcados provocando que tanto ella como Richard abriesen la boca desmesuradamente..

- Alaaaaaaa – acertó a decir Richard – es un … Chevrolet Volt, es un coche eléctrico… - dijo entusiasmado

- Es uno de los nuevos – acertó a decir Sarah – el ayuntamiento ha firmado un acuerdo con General Motors para sustituir la flota con coches no contaminantes…

- Me parece increíble que Gates te lo haya dado… - le dicho Richard…

- ¿Por eso me dijo que lo disfrutase? Yo pensé que se refería a Grant…

- Tal vez era por ambas cosas, Beckett…

- Eléctrico… esto no correrá… ¿tendré que cargarlo en casa? No tengo garaje…

- No!… vi su presentación, y alcanza bastante velocidad, 160 kms hora creo… en cuanto a la carga, podrás cargarlo aquí, y el ayuntamiento está poniendo puntos de recarga… además si se queda sin batería sigue andando, porque tiene un motor de gasolina que recarga las baterías…no te preocupes… que pasada… me gusta el color… ¿es gris o azul?

- Gris… - contestaron a la vez Sarah y Kate demostrando que los hombres no saben de colores…

Entraron en el coche, que olía a nuevo y era espacioso. Los asientos eran de cuero, tenía una gran consola central que destacaba por su color blanco y con navegador incorporado y un montón de botones para controlar desde la radio y el navegador, al climatizador y los calefactores de los asientos delanteros y el bluetooth para el teléfono… Kate quiso ponerlo en marcha, pero no sabía como hacerlo… el mando no tenia llave plegada, y el coche no tenía cerradura en el volante… pulsó un botón que había al lado del volante y un display en frente de ella se iluminó mostrándole la información sobre el estado del coche. El volante tenía a su vez botones para controlar la música, la temperatura, el teléfono…

- ¿Ya está encendido? – preguntó Richard… y Kate puso la directa y el coche empezó a moverse en absoluto silencio…

- Me encanta – dijo Kate… - aunque creo que tendré que estudiarme el manual para controlar todos los botones… ¿esta en la guantera? – le preguntó a Richard que seguía embobado

- Si… - le dijo sacando tres manuales – uno para el coche, otro para el navegador, la radio y el bluetooth y este para la alarma… creo que vas a tener que volver al colegio…

- Vamos a por Grant… - dijo Kate… hoy parecía que era un estupendo día…

Salieron de Nueva York en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. Kate disfrutaba de su nuevo coche. Tenía el viejo Ford desde que la nombraron inspectora, y se lo habían dado "heredado" de otro agente que no lo había cuidado demasiado bien, y estaba algo destartalado, en especial por dentro, desde que cayeron al Hudson y aunque la CIA se había encargado de arreglarlo, tenía cierto olor a moho que no desaparecía, Richard se quejaba continuamente del asiento y de la falta de aire acondicionado. Este coche era increíble y aunque sabía que era un coche para trabajar, la comodidad y la tecnología del nuevo coche la entusiasmo. Estaba contenta. Tanto que dio por finalizada su particular guerra con Sarah, y comenzó a hacerle preguntas que la muchacha empezó a contestar, muy seria y distante al principio, dando escuetas respuestas, pero más relajada y habladora según Kate le iba dando confianza.

Kate le pidió que le contase como había detenido a Powell, y Sarah les contó con los ojos cerrados y una total y absoluta relación de detalles que a ellos les habrían pasado inadvertidos, como trascurrió la detención del senador y como ella quiso humillarle aún más llegando hasta comisaría con la sirena y los rotativos encendidos, evitando también así, oír las quejas y amenazas del senador

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de Hospital, Ryan y Espósito estaban allí esperando, apoyados en el coche de Espósito, que puso las manos en jarra sobre su cintura cuando vio llegar a los tres en aquel coche nuevo.

- Beckett – le dijo cuando salieron – esto no me parece justo… tu conduces peor que yo y ¿te cambian el coche? Creo que voy a tener que irme de vacaciones a Europa yo también a ver si a mi vuelta me dan uno de estos… que pasada ¿y esto corre?

- Luego Espo, hola Ryan…

- Beckett – le dijo Ryan con un tríptico del hospital en la mano - Grant está ahora inaugurando el ala destinada a la investigación con células madre… -le dijo señalando con el dedo sobre un pequeño mapa del tríptico - en diez minutos tendrá que dar un pequeño discurso y saldrá para su siguiente visita, que ya es en Nueva York… ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Yo? Ir a por él con Castle… - le dijo sacando la orden de arresto -¿Vosotros tres? Seguirme y quedaros a un lado por si hay problemas, pero no intervengáis si no os lo pido.

- Vamos – dijo Espo y todos entraron al Hospital

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde el Vicepresidente ya estaba dando su pequeña conferencia, en un pequeño atril elevado medio metro para que pudiesen seguirle desde cualquier parte de la sala, Kate les señaló donde debían quedarse, pidiendo a Espo que les acompañase para que se ocupase del guardaespaldas y se dirigió a Richard

- Le voy a dejar hablar… vamos por detrás del atril y en cuanto acabe no pienso dejar que baje, le detendré allí

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él

- Estoy como nunca –le dijo acercándose más a él y sin que nadie la viese, le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Kate se situó tras el Vicepresidente, con Richard a su lado, y cuando el guardaespaldas quiso acercarse a ellos, Espo le mostró su placa indicándole que se quedase quieto. Grant acabó su discurso y los asistentes se pusieron a aplaudir, en ese momento, Kate se acercó hasta él y sin dejar que bajase del atril le dijo:

- ¿Vicepresidente Grant? – le dijo Kate y él buscó a su guardaespaldas con la mirada

- Si… ¿Qué quiere?

- Policía de Nueva York – le dijo sacando su placa y mostrándosela

- ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

- Queda usted arrestado por cómplice del señor Powell y se le acusa, entre otros cargos, de conspiración, abuso de poder, extorsión y asesinato.

- Señorita… ¿usted sabe quien soy? – le dijo con tranquilidad…

- Si señor…-contestó Kate tranquila y mirando a Richard buscando su apoyo- el Vicepresidente Grant…. ¿le he dicho ya que soy policía de Nueva York y que traigo una orden de arresto contra usted? – le dijo sacando la orden y mostrándosela. Le agradecería que no se resistiese, no me gustaría que la prensa exagerase mañana… - le dijo mientras sacaba las esposas de su bolsillo e intentaba girarle para ponérselas.

- Creo que usted no sabe lo que esta haciendo – le dijo mientras ella cerraba las esposas en sus muñecas

- Señor, yo no estoy aquí para juzgarle, de eso se encargará el juez, le voy a explicar sus derechos y cuando acabe le ruego me diga si los ha entendido….

- Pagará usted por esto – le dijo – acabará como su madre ¿sabe? En un callejón una noche cualquiera

- Tiene usted derecho a permanecer en silencio… - empezó a recitar Kate como pudo sostenida por la mirada de Richard que sabía lo que debía estar costándola hacer aquello sin golpear a ese tipo…

En la sala, alguno de los periodistas había observado la escena pensando que Kate tan solo era una admiradora que se había acercado para saludar al Vicepresidente, el cámara de la televisión local, había sido el único que había oído toda la conversación de Kate con Grant y había grabado la escena, acercándose con el zoom a la cara de Grant y grabando sus amenazas…. El muchacho se felicitó así mismo por su suerte… esa escena recorrería en los siguientes días el país…

- Sarah – le dijo Kate cuando pasaba a su lado con Grant cogido del brazo – vuelve con Ryan y Espo ¿ok? Y escoltarnos hasta comisaría

- Ok

Cuando llegaron a la doce, evitaron el revuelo que la prensa había formado en la puerta, accediendo al parking subterráneo y subiendo por el ascensor hasta homicidios, donde tal y como había vaticinado Gates, el FBI se hizo cargo de Grant, que tenía ya a sus abogados exigiendo ver la orden de detención.

Jimmy y Harry la felicitaron mientras Espo, Ryan y Sarah reían reviviendo el momento. Richard había desaparecido de allí.

Kate se guardó las esposas y caminó hacía su mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Gates, que observaba toda la escena apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su despacho.

- Buen trabajo Beckett… - le dijo y señaló a la pantalla de la televisión que una y otra vez repetía la escena de la detención – encima perdió los papeles y le sacó una media confesión…

- Gracias señor… - le dijo sonriente – lo disfruté… y el coche también… - Gates asintió con una pequeñísima sonrisa asomando por sus labios y se metió en su despacho, no sin antes decir:

- En marcha, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

Kate se sentó en su mesa y cogió el siguiente expediente, un joven agente… en ese momento, una taza fue depositada junto a su mano

- Supongo que te apetecerá uno de estos – le dijo Richard y ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos y la sonrisa de él.

- Gracias – le dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado, en la silla Castle…

- Estaba aterrorizada, y le hubiese golpeado con mi arma en su boca cuando me dijo aquello… Gracias por estar ahí, te miraba y sabía que tenía que contenerme... si llego a meter la pata se habría salido con la suya…

- Ya pasó – le dijo tomándole la mano – pero no me has respondido aún… ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- ¿Sabes esa sensación de subir andando cuatro pisos con las bolsas de la compra y por fin poder soltarlas en casa?

- Si… ya sabes que Martha no me ayuda y Alexis me toma el pelo… la compra la subo yo –divagó él divertido

- Pues me siento como ese momento en el que por fin sueltas la compra, y tus músculos se relajan, y te sientes ligero… y piensas… y ahora ¿Qué?

- Pues tú no sé… pero a mi después de ese momento me toca colocar la compra, porque esas dos malvadas siguen sin ayudarme – le dijo y ella se puso a reír… - te entiendo – le dijo serio – casi todos están entre rejas, pero aún nos quedan estos – le dijo señalando los expedientes – venga, a ver cuantos acabamos antes de ir a comer…

- Si… - dijo volviendo al suyo…

- ¿Sabes?

- Mmm?

- Creo que si yo te dejo conducir el Lexus y el Ferrari, tu deberías dejarme al menos un poquito el Chevrolet, porque…

- Castle… para…

La siguiente hora continuaron con sus expedientes, y el móvil de Richard sonó, él lo sacó del bolsillo y lo miró con cara extraña.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kate

- Una llamada no identificada… - le dijo él

- ¿Y no vas a cogerla? – preguntó Kate volviendo al expediente del joven y seguro implicado agente

- ¿Dígame? – contestó molesto Richard, al que no le gustaban las llamadas sin identificar.

- Castle, soy Lanie y no se te ocurra decir mi nombre…

- Si soy yo… dígame.

- Invéntate cualquier excusa y baja inmediatamente al laboratorio

- Ah si… no se preocupe… ahora mismo voy y colgó el móvil

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó intrigada Kate…

- No lo tengo claro, llaman del aparcamiento donde está mi coche, me han pedido que vaya un momento.

Richard cerró el expediente que estaba leyendo y se levantó

- Ahora mismo vuelvo – le dijo mirando su reloj – no se os ocurra ir a comer sin mi

- Pero date prisa, estoy hambrienta.

Se acercó hasta el ascensor y subió apretando el botón del semi-sótano donde estaba el laboratorio de Lanie. Estaba realmente intrigado ¿Qué podría querer Lanie de él con tanto secreto? Salió del ascensor y camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose de frente con una Lanie que por su expresión le recordó al demonio de Tasmania, y que con la rapidez con la que cogió en sus manos un bisturí y se acercó hasta él, corroboró que efectivamente el demonio de Tasmania se había materializado desde los estudios de la Warner hasta el depósito de cadáveres de la doce…

- Tú… - le dijo amenazándole con el bisturí

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué? – preguntó intrigado

- ¿Cómo has podido ser capaz de hacerlo?

- Lanie… ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que me estas tratando de decir? No te entiendo

- La persigues durante cuatro años, Castle, cuatro largos años, rompes sus esquemas, haciendo que baje sus defensas y se abra a ti, te la llevas a Europa veinte días, consigues que se enamore de ti y luego…. ¿le haces esto?

- Pero… ¿Qué le he hecho Lanie?

- Debería matarte aquí mismo Castle, muy despacito, cortando a pedacitos tus testículos hasta que te desangres por completo.

- Lanie – le dijo él llevando inconscientemente sus manos entre sus piernas.

- He ido a la peluquería hoy…

- Si, Lanie, te lo iba a decir, estas muy guapa – le dijo intentando calmarla y pensando que estaba loca.

- ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto? – le dijo mostrándole una revista en la que salía una foto de él besando a Harry – y con esa rubia, por dios Castle, encima trabajáis juntos, debería matarte

- Lanie esto… esto tiene una explicación

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – dijo Kate entrando por la puerta

- Le voy a matar Kate, y te haría un gran favor…. – le dijo mostrándole la revista

- ¡Castle!… - le dijo Kate poniendo cara de asombro y arrebatándole de las manos la revista a Lanie - ¿Cómo has podido? – él captó el juego

- Cariño… yo…. Fue sólo un beso, no siento nada por ella… de verdad tienes que creerme - le dijo medio sollozando – yo sólo te quiero a ti

- Castle… ¡fuera!… ¡fuera de aquí!… - le dijo volviéndose hacía él sin que Lanie pudiese verla y guiñándole un ojo para que él la esperase – ¡vete a tu casa!

- Cariño… déjame explicarte…

- ¡Vete!…

- Si Castle, será mejor que te vayas – le dijo Lanie y él desapareció por la puerta.

- En cuanto a ti, Lanie – le dijo Kate acercándose y agitando el dedo índice - ¿Qué pretendías hacer llamándole a él antes que a mí? ¿Conspirar para que no me enterase?

- ¡Kate! – le dijo ella - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

- Dímelo tú… creía que eras mi amiga…ya veo que me he equivocado contigo Lanie…- Kate se dio la vuelta y salió dando un portazo, dejando a Lanie con la boca abierta, bisturí en mano y temblando por la reacción de Kate.

Kate se apoyó en la puerta del laboratorio, tapándose la boca para contener la risa y mirándole a él que la observaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente…

- Vamos – le dijo cogiéndole de la mano y corriendo al ascensor – no… mejor por las escaleras…

En las escaleras Kate paró y se apoyó en la pared… sonriendo y atrayéndole hacía ella. Él entendió y se pegó a su cuerpo, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y besándola con urgencia.

- Que ganas tenía de besarte hoy – le dijo él rozando su nariz con la de ella.

- Y yo de que lo hicieses…

- Lanie nos matará cuando se entere…. – le dijo volviendo a sus labios

- Deja que sufra un rato…- contestó Kate entre el beso- debería habérmelo dicho a mi primero, se supone que soy su amiga.

- Quizá me estaba dando la oportunidad de contártelo yo … ¿no?

- Más le vale…

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – le preguntó separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

- Mientes mal – le dijo ella besándole

- Eso no es verdad, miento de miedo – contestó él en sus labios

- Por eso estoy yo aquí… ¿no?

- Como sigamos aquí… no voy a poder contenerme

- Los chicos salieron para el restaurante, Espo había llamado a Lanie, tiene que estar a punto de salir… deberíamos ir allí y aclararlo antes que abra en canal a Harry – aseguró Kate.

- Que pena… era divertido… - dijo él con voz infantil.

- No seas cruel con Lanie anda…

Subieron por las escaleras cogidos de la mano, y se soltaron cuando salieron al vestíbulo principal. Caminaron hasta el restaurante y al entrar vieron a Harry, Jimmy, Sarah, Espo, Ryan y una triste Lanie…. Se acercaron hasta la mesa y Kate puso la revista sobre la misma con un golpe, justo en el sitio de Harry y le dijo

- ¿Qué tienes que decir a esto? – Harry la miró sorprendida y miró la revista.

- Kate… - dijo Lanie y Kate se volvió hacia ella

- ¡Cállate Lanie! – le dijo autoritariamente- mira que hablar primero con Castle antes que conmigo

- Problemas… - contestó Harry enseñando la foto a Jimmy y provocando la sorpresa de Lanie.

- Vaya… - dijo Jimmy - ¿de donde salió esto?

- De la peluquería de Lanie – dijo Richard - ¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que estás Lanie?

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que ocurre aquí? – preguntó Espo

- Tu novia – contestó Kate – que conspira con el mío para esconderme esto – le dijo y le enseño la foto del beso

- ¿Me lo podéis explicar? – dijo Ryan – no me estoy enterando de nada…

- Es sencillo Ryan – le dijo Sarah – Harry y Richard se besaron y los pilló un paparazzi, pero Jimmy y Kate lo saben, por tanto debió de ser fingido por algo, Lanie lo ha visto en una revista y a avisado a Richard antes que a Kate, y entre los dos la han tomado un rato el pelo… por cierto Lanie, es cierto, estas muy guapa…

- ¿Me habéis tomado el pelo? – preguntó Lanie y ambos asintieron riendo…

- Y no te esta mal… YO soy TÚ amiga, no ÉL – le dijo marcando los pronombres…- espero que te haya quedado claro

- ¿Qué revista es esa Kate? – preguntó Richard y ella la desdobló para ver la portada…

- Ah… - dijo Harry – es inglesa… y de la semana pasada… no hay problemas entonces…

- ¿Nos lo vais a explicar? – dijo aburrido Espo que no terminaba de entender nada.

Les explicaron lo que había ocurrido con la fan loca de Castle, y el revuelo que se había montado en Inglaterra con el beso, en parte por ser Castle y en parte por ser Lady Harriet

- No os lo voy a perdonar – dijo a Richard y Kate y estos se miraron largamente

- Venga tío – le dijo Espo – bésala ya, no se lo vamos a decir a Gates, que por otro lado ya lo sabe…

- ¿Qué quieres Espo? – dijo Richard sin dejar de mirarla - ¿Qué me dispare?

- Esta bien – dijo Kate acercándose a Richard – yo lo haré – y le cogió la cara con sus manos y le besó entre los gritos de sus amigos.


	40. Chapter 40

Habían pasado una semana revisando expedientes, separando posibles implicados de los que no estaban, y tras hacer una primera criba, volvieron de nuevo a revisarlos, encontrando similitudes y conexiones entre los que realmente estaban implicados en aquella trama y los que estaban implicados en otras de menos importancia, pero que no por ello se librarían de su castigo.

Gates estaba orgullosa del trabajo que habían realizado, y al día siguiente, los capitanes no implicados de las comisarias de Nueva York, recibirían la orden de detener de inmediato a todos los policías corruptos. La cifra no era nada desdeñable. Más de trescientos agentes de todo tipo de categoría profesional estaban involucrados en aquel caso. Lo único que temía era la mala prensa que todo aquel alboroto generaría en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Afortunadamente, el equipo de asesores de imagen y comunicación ya tenía preparados la información y la publicidad que presentarían tras las detenciones y que intentarían paliar en todo lo que pudiesen que el resto de los agentes se viesen cuestionados por la opinión pública. Todos los arrestos se efectuarían el mismo día y a la misma hora. No podía dejarse al azar, no podía permitirse el lujo que alguno de ellos huyese.

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? – le dijo Castle en la puerta del despacho de Gates sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Claro… adelante señor Castle – él entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí

- Ha llegado el gran momento… - le dijo él - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Si le digo la verdad, deseando que todo esto acabe… Aunque no creo que haya venido hasta aquí para preguntar como me encuentro… - le dijo

- Puede pensar que no, pero me interesaba su respuesta – le dijo él serio

- Se lo agradezco… Yo no entiendo su trabajo señor Castle, pero… ¿Cómo avanza?

- La idea la tengo, me faltaría documentarme bien mañana… y seguir algo del proceso después para montar bien el final.

- Sobre eso no hay problema, acompañará a Beckett, ella arrestará al comisario asignado a esta zona…

- Vaya… un pez gordo… ¿No prefiere hacerlo usted? – Gates sonrió

- Yo me reservo al más gordo de los peces señor Castle… mañana iré a por el Jefe de la policía… puede que le resulte un poco egoísta, pero… es una espina clavada desde hace tantos años… por cierto me alegro que su amigo el Alcalde Robert Weldon no tenga nada que ver en todo esto.

- Robert es un político de los que ya no quedan –le dijo sonriendo y recordando como Gates le había cuestionado meses antes - En cuanto al Jefe de Policía, la entiendo… - dijo mirando hacía fuera y viendo a Kate reír con Jimmy y Harry – sacarse una espina así puede resultar muy beneficioso…

- Si… - le contestó ella sabiendo a lo que se refería – señor Castle, no tengo mucho tiempo, dígame que es lo que ha venido a pedirme.

- Sé que nunca fui de su agrado en esta comisaría, y que si me aguanta aquí es por ella y…

- Señor Castle… - le interrumpió ella

- Capitana Gates, déjeme continuar por favor… - ella calló y asintió

- Durante los próximos dos meses no voy a aparecer por esta comisaría, tengo que acabar de escribir esta historia que me ha encomendado, y le prometo de nuevo que lo haré como usted me pidió, siendo objetivo y bajo la experiencia de una persona que lleva con ustedes cuatro años. Cuando el libro esté acabado, a finales de agosto y como usted y yo acordamos, le dará a Beckett tiempo libre para que prepare su examen y pueda recuperarse de la operación… después del examen, ella volverá a incorporarse, pero no hemos hablado de mi…

- ¿De usted?

- Usted me dijo que la liberaría de su trabajo para que pudiese recuperarse de la operación, pero no me dijo que tenía intenciones de ascenderla a Teniente. ¿Qué planes tiene para ella? Porque me gustaría poder seguir viniendo a esta comisaría, a colaborar, asesorar o fisgar y entrometerme como usted dice… y creo que si la asciende, yo no entro en sus planes y me plantará en la calle… Entienda que quiera saberlo, si mañana es mi último día aquí…

- Señor Castle… ¿puedo hablar ya o aún no ha terminado?

- Si… he terminado.

- Ocúpese de estar mañana en el arresto del comisario, dedique uno de los capítulos de su libro a ese momento, tómese su tiempo para escribir el resto, aunque me gustaría que nadie se le adelantase y veo que tiene fecha de entrega, ya le dije que confío en usted para contar la verdad y no historias absurdas que nos dejen en mal lugar a todos – dijo señalando hacía fuera, hacía Ryan, Espo, Sarah, Jimmy, Harry… Kate... – nos partimos la cara a diario con asesinos y sinvergüenzas, nadie debe juzgarnos y escribir sobre nosotros sin conocernos… cuando termine ayúdela a aprobar ese examen y cuando lo haga, no seré yo quien le pida que se vaya o se quede, será ella...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que será ella?

- Yo tengo que dirigir una comisaría, entera, no sólo homicidios, no puedo estar encima de este departamento… lo hará ella, y francamente que usted moleste o no moleste a los inspectores de homicidios, me traerá sin cuidado, será el problema de ella, no el mío. Si ella le deja, yo le dejo, si ella le manda a casa, yo le mando a casa… - a él se le iluminó por completo la cara

- Bien –acertó a contestar- aunque pensándolo bien… no sé si eso será lo más acertado… - dijo pensando en como podía enfadarse Kate con él y enviarle a casa para siempre.

- Ese será su problema señor Castle, ese será su problema…. El mío es que usted cumpla su trato, escriba ese libro contando la verdad, mi problema es que no quiero que nadie se le adelante y cuente versiones falsas, quiero que ayude a Beckett y apruebe ese examen y vuelva recuperada y deseando ocuparse de su nuevo trabajo…

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirá a ella? – preguntó

- Cuando apruebe, y espero que usted no lo haga antes.

- No señor – contestó tajante – tenemos un trato… yo saldré ahí y diré que le he pedido poder volver en Noviembre y que usted ha prometido pensarlo….

- Como quiera… ¿algún asunto más?

- No… todo está claro… tendrá su libro

- Ah, señor Castle, Sarah vendrá conmigo mañana, ella le dará los detalles de cómo detengo al jefe de policía

- Bien… me será de gran ayuda… tiene una mente privilegiada

- Así es… En cuanto a los detalles del proceso, le facilitaré acceso a Robert Evans, el fiscal del caso…

- Y su marido –añadió él para su sorpresa…

- Si… y ahora salga ahí… llamaré a Beckett en unos minutos y les daré a todos la tarde libre, han hecho un gran trabajo.

- Gracias Victoria… - le dijo sonriendo y ella le asintió – usted también… y estoy siendo objetivo… -le dijo sonriéndola y recibiendo una sonrisa de Gates a cambio.

Richard salió del despacho y se encamino hacía Kate, que le miró intrigada.

- No sabía que querías hablar con Gates… ¿ocurre algo?

- ¿Te apetece un café? – le dijo para poder hablarle con privacidad

Ella le siguió y entraron a la sala de descanso y él empezó a preparar un café para ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Me asustas.

- Nada malo Kate, aunque no sé si estarás de acuerdo…

- ¿De acuerdo? ¿En que Castle?

- Estaré hasta finales de Agosto en mi casa escribiendo…

- ¿Cómo?

- Tengo un libro que entregar Kate… lo sabes

- Lo sé… pero no pensé que… te recluirías… - él la entregó el café y comenzó a prepararse uno para él

- Ni yo… pero llevo mucho sin escribir Kate… más de un mes desde que todo esto empezó…

- Lo entiendo… pero…. Yo … sabes…

- Kate, mi amor – le dijo cogiendo su mano- yo también te echaré de menos, pero te esperaré cada noche en casa…

- Lo sé… solo que… tengo que hacerme a la idea… no lo esperaba… - él sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su café

- Si pensabas librarte de mí por completo… no lo conseguirás, no será como la última vez que me recluí…

- ¿Y que hablabas con Gate?

- Mi vuelta…

- ¿Y que te ha dicho?

- Que cuando decida volver… se lo comunique y se lo pensará…

- Se lo pensará… ufs… - dijo Kate algo abatida.

- Confío en ella Kate…

- Ya veremos Rick, ya veremos – le dijo acercándose a él y besándole.

Salieron de la sala de descanso y cuando se acercaban a la mesa de Kate, Gates desde su despacho gritó:

- ¡Beckett! – ella le miró intuyendo algún problema con la conversación que acababa de mantener con Rick.

- Tranquila – le dijo él, siempre puedo llamar a Weldon y que la obligue a dejarme volver.

Ella le negó con la cabeza. Ya lo hizo una vez, y quedó claro que no debería haber una segunda… por su bien y por el de él.

- ¿Señor? – dijo Kate entrando en el despacho

- Siéntese por favor… Le diré que haremos mañana. Quiero que usted y Castle vayan a arrestar al Comisario de zona, John Cullen, y Espósito y Ryan irán a por el capitán de la 18, Brandon y Barber, que mañana aún son de la 12, detendrán al comisario de su zona, y Sarah vendrá conmigo… quiero que me acompañe. Sarah será un gran apoyo para ustedes, pero antes tenemos que terminar de formarla ¿me entiende?

- Si señor – le dijo Kate intuyendo que le iba a tocar hacer de profesora durante los meses que Richard estuviese escribiendo. -¿Puedo preguntar a quien arrestará usted?

- A William Norton.

- ¿El Jefe? – preguntó asombrada Kate.

- Así es…

- No puedo creer que todo esto sea tan complejo… - le aseguró

- Ha tenido mucha suerte Beckett. Viendo todo lo que han hecho, podían haber acabado con usted de una palmada, como si fuera una mosca. Tuvo suerte de cruzarse en el camino de Montgomery, de no haber sido así… - le dijo apretando los labios – pero mañana todo habrá acabado.

- Si señor… el capitán Montgomery me enseñó muchas cosas vivo y una gran lección cuando murió.

- Usted y su equipo han hecho un buen trabajo. Tómense el resto de la tarde libre, mañana les quiero aquí a las ocho.

- Gracias señor.

- Hasta mañana.

Aunque Esposito les había propuesto ir a tomar algo todos juntos, sin duda para no estar sólo hasta que Lanie acabase su turno, todos le pusieron excusas para irse, y él no pudo insistirles más, les entendía, habían pasado unos días de arduo trabajo, sin descanso ni el fin de semana y todos querían estar con sus parejas. Espo, resignado, decidió bajar hasta el laboratorio de Lanie y esperarla allí, al menos podrían hablar, y quien sabe si la convencería para salir antes de su hora.

Harry y Jimmy, como era habitual en ellos, volaron en su moto, Sarah corrió hasta el metro para ir a su casa y prepararse para salir con Anthony y Ryan fue caminando hasta la oficina de Jenny, con un poco de suerte ella no tendría mucho trabajo y podrían volver pronto a casa. Richard y Kate fueron los últimos en salir, Kate dejó ordenada toda su mesa y él recogió las tazas del café mientras la esperaba.

Mientras andaban hacía el ascensor, se cruzaron con Gates que caminaba leyendo un informe, y tras levantar levemente su mirada por encima de las gafas les deseo que descansasen y se despidió hasta la mañana siguiente. Ellos no pudieron ver la sonrisa de Gates después de cruzarse con ella. Victoria Gates estaba orgullosa de aquel equipo.

Bajaron en el ascensor hasta el aparcamiento de la comisaria, donde el flamante Chevrolet Volt de Kate estaba aparcado en el lugar reservado para ella. Él la miró de reojo, poniéndole de nuevo esos ojitos de Gato con botas de Sherk, y ella le negó con la cabeza.

- No lo entiendo… yo te dejo mis coches… - le dijo lloriqueteando

- No es mío Rick, y lo sabes – contestó ella con tono de madre negando de nuevo algo a su hijo

- ¿No confías en mí?

- Si, pero no quiero problemas en mi trabajo… no me pongas en compromisos, además, tienes un Ferrari, un Lexus, el Ford de Alexis y esa súper moto que, por cierto, aún no me has enseñado… ¿para que quieres conducir un coche eléctrico? No te pega…

- Esta bien inspectora, no pienso discutir con usted. Conduzca y no se queje –ella le miró intentando averiguar que se traería entre manos esta vez. ¿Me llevas a casa? – le preguntó él y ella levantó una ceja

- ¿A tu casa? Yo pensé…

- Cogeré algo de ropa y después iremos a la tuya… ¿te apetece que salgamos a cenar hoy?

- Pensaba pedirte que aprovechásemos para ir al cine, hace mucho que no voy…

- Vale, vamos a casa, cojo la ropa para mañana y vamos al cine y a cenar ¿te parece?

- Me parece bien… pero, ¿una cena informal vale?

- Como tu quieras.

Salieron del aparcamiento, y ella pudo ver como él había adoptado la misma posición que unos días antes, medio girado en su asiento, en silencio y sin parar de mirarla mientras conducía. Ella fingió ignorarle, decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer. Entonces él hizo algo inesperado, se inclinó hacía ella y con total y absoluto descaro comenzó a acariciarla entre los muslos

- ¡Ehh! – le gritó ella - ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo Castle?

- Tu elegiste conducir… paso dos iniciado… - informó con voz de autómata- conduce… no te distraigas inspectora, ya que no conduzco en algo tendré que entretenerme.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? – le dijo cogiéndole la mano y dejándola sobre las piernas de él que de inmediato volvió a la carga, esta vez sobre su pecho, desabotonando uno de los botones de su camisa y metiendo la mano por la abertura para acariciarla.

- No. No voy a estarme quieto… - ella intentó sacarle la mano de debajo de su camisa y sin darse cuenta que el semáforo acababa de ponerse en rojo, lo rebasó, ganándose los pitidos de varios de los coches que habían comenzado su marcha y que evitaron impactar con ella - ¿ves? Concéntrate inspectora… tu elegiste conducir… ¿acaso no eres capaz de hacerlo mientras te meto mano? – le dijo retándola al notar que ella estaba aminorando la marcha y pretendía parar el coche.

- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo Castle? – le dijo acelerando de nuevo, centrándose en la calle y reprimiendo un gemido al notar los dedos de él jugueteando sobre su piel por dentro de su sujetador.

- No lo sé… - le dijo acercando su boca al cuello de ella – paso tres, iniciado… - y comenzó a besarle en el cuello - ¿puedes resistirlo? – no recibió respuesta, tan sólo un acelerón del coche le confirmó que no iba a resistir mucho.

Aparcó en la plaza que Richard le había alquilado en su propio edificio, y sin salir del coche Richard había comenzado a besarle en la boca y ella le correspondió de forma urgente, pero de repente, él paró, saco su mano de debajo de la blusa de ella, abrochando el botón, volvió a su asiento, se peinó el pelo con los dedos y desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad le dijo:

- Pues ya hemos llegado – acto seguido abrió su puerta y salió sonriendo – Veo que si has podido resistirlo…

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella en un susurro ahogado, intentando normalizar su respiración y la agitación de su corazón

Él dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta de ella, que aún seguía con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y mirando al frente.

- ¿Vamos inspectora? – le dijo tendiendo su mano y sonriéndole, ella le miró y desabrochó su cinturón, saliendo del coche cogida de su mano

- Esta me la vas a pagar Richard Castle – le dijo dándole un tirón de su mano y pegándole contra ella.

- ¿Ahora? – le contestó él gracioso.

- Ahora tengo otros planes – le dijo – dejaré la venganza para otro momento – comenzó a besarle el cuello

Se arrastraron hacía el ascensor besándose y acariciándose, y el trayecto hasta el piso de él, les pareció durar más tiempo del habitual, antes de entrar en la casa, él ya tenía la camisa totalmente desabrochada, y ella jugaba con la hebilla del pantalón de él, mientras Kate sujetaba su propia camisa con un solo botón abrochado. Richard se separó de su boca y miró al interior de su casa, y al no ver a nadie, tiró de ella arrastrándola hacía su despacho de camino a su habitación. Se detuvieron allí y el la sentó sobre la mesa, besándola, y ella le abrazó con las piernas, en ese momento, un tintineo de llaves y un ruido metálico proveniente de la cerradura de puerta principal les alertó.

- ¡Viene alguien! – le dijo Kate intentando zafarse de él y colocar su ropa de alguna forma

- No digas nada – le dijo susurrante Richard y la levantó por la cintura comenzando a andar hacia la abertura que comenzó a desvelarse detrás del cuadro y que de alguna forma él había accionado – nadie sabrá que estamos aquí.

Ella pudo comprobar que lo que él la había dicho era cierto. Detrás de ese despacho había un cuarto secreto con aparatos de gimnasio, cerró la abertura tras de si, y sin perder el ritmo siguieron con lo que él había comenzado en el coche…

Un rato después…

- No puedo creer que tengas esto oculto – le dijo ella aún jadeante y tumbada sobre él

- ¿No te gusta? – le dijo un también jadeante Richard- ¿sabes? No había pensado que este suelo de goma resultase tan cómodo…

- No entiendo porque lo tienes en secreto…

- En primer lugar es MI gimnasio, no quiero tener que ver a las amigas de mi madre o de Alexis por aquí ¿imaginas?

- Ah… no lo había pensado… - confirmó ella.

- Y además… es el lugar perfecto para esconderme de Alexis y ganarle batallas al láser…

- ¡Eres un tramposo! – le dijo dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho

- Siiii – le dijo – y me encanta… mi madre se alía con Alexis para distraerme y que ella gane… es lo justo, así compenso.

- ¿Y ahora como saldremos de aquí? Teníamos planes…

- No te preocupes, Alexis suele subirse a su cuarto, es raro que se quede abajo…

- Y ¿si es Martha?

- No – le dijo seguro él – conozco el sonido de las llaves de Alexis… era ella, y ahora estará en su cuarto, en el ordenador, con música o buscando que va a ponerse para salir con alguna amiga, créeme… pura rutina.

Se vistieron entre besos y cuando ambos se dieron el visto bueno a la imagen del otro, él deslizó un pequeño panel y miró por un agujero, ella estaba asombrada.

- No hay nadie en la sala – le dijo mirándola y la abertura volvió a abrirse sin que ella hubiese visto como la accionaba.

- Esto no me gusta nada Rick – le dijo ella.

- ¿Por qué? No nos van a pillar, lo he hecho cientos de veces – le dijo cogiéndola de la mano para salir

- Eso es lo que no me gusta… a saber a quien habrás traído aquí… - le dijo con un tono de enfado provocando que él parase en seco, y se diese la vuelta para mirarla

- Escucha Kate – le dijo muy serio – ni siquiera Gina hace dos años durmió en esta casa un solo día, jamás he traído a nadie a casa para eso. Hay hoteles ¿sabes? … ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy? – ella le miró largamente.

- ¿Y yo? –le preguntó indecisa

- Tú… tu eres la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida – le dijo besándola – la única con derecho a meterse en mi casa, en mi cama y en mi cuarto secreto. Y ahora salgamos o no nos dará tiempo para ir al cine… -ella le asintió sonriente.

Salieron a la sala y la abertura se cerró tras ellos. Efectivamente y como él había dicho, no había nadie allí y se oía música proveniente del piso de arriba. Caminaron hasta la puerta y fingieron abrirla y cerrarla.

- ¡Hola! – gritó él – ya estamos en casa Alexis.

- ¡Hola papá! ¡Hola Kate! – les dijo Alexis bajando por la escalera y acercándose para besarlos -Que pronto hoy

- Gates nos ha dado la tarde libre - le dijo Kate

- Hemos venido a por ropa, hoy dormiré en casa de Kate.

- Vamos a aprovechar las horas y nos vamos al cine – le dijo Kate mientras Richard se soltaba de su mano e iba hacía su habitación.

- Oh… bien…

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – le preguntó Kate adivinando que ella estaría sola toda la tarde y haciendo que Richard parase y se volviese hacía ellas.

- ¿No os importa que vaya con vosotros? – preguntó la joven sonriendo

- Claro que no – le dijo Kate acariciando el brazo que Richard acababa de pasarle por la cintura – pero lo siento por los dos… la peli la elijo yo…

- Oh vamos Kate, eso no vale – le dijo él…

- Lo que no vale es que seáis dos enamorados de las pelis de zombis contra mi… nada de eso… yo elijo… - y los tres rieron.

Durante la película, Kate abrazó a Richard, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y deslizó con cuidado de no ser vista por Alexis, su mano por debajo de la chaqueta doblada que él tenía sobre su abdomen, provocando que él se estremeciese al notar que ella presionaba entre sus piernas, y notando como esa parte de su cuerpo no tardó ni diez segundos en reaccionar a sus caricias, haciendo que ella, al notarlo, mostrase una gran sonrisa y le susurrase al oído:

- Pasos uno, dos y tres – le dijo besándole el cuello – ten cuidado escritor, concéntrate en la película y en que Alexis no pueda ver lo que te ocurre….

Después de ver la película, fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida oriental que también eligió Kate y donde ella siguió provocándole por debajo de la mesa y tras cenar llevaron a Alexis de vuelta a casa.

- Veo que tu abuela está en casa - le dijo Richard a Alexis asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla y mirando la luz proveniente del loft.

- Buenas noches papá, Kate… lo he pasado muy bien… -les dijo saliendo del coche y dándoles un beso por la ventanilla – hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – contestó él sonriendo y mirándola hasta que el portero le abrió la puerta – vámonos.

- Si tienes mucha urgencia, si quieres aún podemos dejar el coche y dormir aquí… - le dijo ella.

- Noo. Vamos a tu casa. Gracias por decirle que se viniese

- No tienes que darlas. Lo paso muy bien cuando te hacemos de rabiar –le dijo sonriendo y él puso cara de víctima.

- Paso dos y tres inspectora – le dijo pasando su lengua por el cuello de ella y acariciando entre sus piernas

- Paso cuatro escritor – le dijo ella mientras hábilmente y sin que él se diese cuenta, le cerraba sus esposas en la mano izquierda y lo esposaba a la palanca para mover el asiento, entre las piernas de él, inmovilizándole hasta que llegasen a su casa.

- ¿De donde las has sacado? –le preguntó él curioso

- Las preparé mientras despedías a Alexis, imaginaba que querrías revancha….

Después de llegar entre besos a la ducha y estar bajo ella más tiempo del debido, él la abrazaba en la cama por la espalda, mientras comentaban lo que ocurriría el día siguiente y el tiempo que Richard estaría sin ir a la comisaria, dedicado a escribir su libro.

- Gates me hará estar con Sarah pegada a mí hasta que vuelvas – le dijo ella con fastidio.

- Venga Kate, Sarah es un encanto y yo creo que sabrás apreciar su capacidad, te será útil – le dijo él besando su nuca y acariciando su pecho.

- Lo sé, pero comprende que no me guste la idea… llevo cuatro años contigo y ahora que por fin estamos juntos, te quedas en casa y me tengo que hacer cargo de ella… volver a empezar… novata como tú.

- Bueno, al menos ella es policía desde hace un par de años…

- Supongo que el problema no es ella – le confesó Kate – el problema eres tú…

- ¿Yo? Pero si yo ya no estaré …

- Por eso… por eso mismo… me tocará pegarme con la cafetera…

- Yo te esperare en mi casa con la cena preparada… te lo prometo.

- ¿En tu casa?

- ¿Dónde quieres que escriba? ¿aquí?

- Bueno, podías turnarlo…

- Ya veremos… pero tengo mis cosas en casa, podemos seguir viniendo aquí a dormir… ya veremos ¿vale? No te preocupes ahora por eso… te esperaré con la cena preparada y pasaremos las noches juntos, y los fines de semana podemos ir a los Hamptons. El tiempo pasará rápido y cuando quieras darte cuenta estaré llevándole un café a la teniente Beckett…

- Esa es otra… no quiero ni pensar que me tiene preparado Gates… y tengo que aprobar si o si…

- Pregúntaselo

- Como que te crees que me lo va a decir

- Si no pruebas no lo sabrás.

- Prefiero no hacerlo.

Poco a poco fueron dejando que la conversación se hiciese más lenta, incluso hablando en susurros hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando él despertó ella ya estaba en la ducha. Salió de la cama y preparó el desayuno. Hoy tenían que ser rápidos les esperaba el capitulo final de la historia, al día siguiente él ya no la acompañaría a comisaria.

El día fue algo pesado. Se encargaron de detener al comisario de la zona, que juró vengarse de ambos y echarles a patadas del cuerpo en cuanto se aclarase todo. Kate se mantuvo impasible, leyéndole sus derechos y deseándole suerte en el intento de echarles de la 12. Cuando la prensa se enteró de todo lo que estaba pasando en todas las comisarias de Nueva York, hubo un gran revuelo y aunque se había convocado una rueda de prensa, no pudieron evitar que los periodistas intentasen colarse en la 12, por ser el centro donde se habían desarrollado todas las operaciones. Espo y Ryan estaban empeñados en ir a tomar algo para despedir a Jimmy y Harry, que volverían a su comisaria, y de paso despedirse de Richard, aunque él les decía que más de una tarde iría a buscar a Kate y les vería por allí, finalmente acabaron en Old Haunt, y Richard tuvo que llamar a Alexis para que no se preocupase por ellos, pues volverían a quedarse en la casa de Kate.

- Kate – le dijo Jimmy – ha sido todo un placer trabajar contigo. Supongo que la próxima vez que te vea no podré darte órdenes – ella rio – estaremos de igual a igual.

- Muchas gracias por cuidarnos tan bien – les dijo Kate a ambos pero especialmente a Jimmy, que se había convertido en muy buen consejero.

- En cuanto sepamos donde y cuando nos casamos, os haremos llegar la invitación – les dijo Harry – aunque no sé si será conveniente verte aparecer por mi boda – le dijo a Richard sonriendo

- ¿Imaginas la prensa? - contestó Richard y comenzó a reír – todos me mirarían cuando preguntasen eso de "si hay alguien que tenga algún impedimento…."

- Especialmente te miraría Kate con cara de mala leche - le dijo Jimmy riendo…

- O con la pistola en la mano – sentenció Espo y todos rieron.

- Nos ha gustado colaborar con la 12 chicos – les dijo Harry a todos mientras salían por la puerta.

Al rato, Sarah y Anthony, que había accedido a ser presentado, se despidieron y se marcharon. Veinte minutos más tarde, Ryan y Jenny se levantaron para irse, provocando que el resto les acompañase, todos estaban cansados.

- Estoy deseando llegar a casa y darme un buen baño caliente – le dijo a Richard mientras entraban al coche.

- ¿Con almohada o sin almohada? – preguntó él

- Sabes de sobra que desde que he descubierto lo bien que haces de almohada estas obligado a estar en mi baño – le contestó ella.

Un rato después en la bañera

- Mañana iré a ver a Paula – le dijo él besándole la mejilla mientras ella estaba recostada en su hombro- y…

- ¿Tengo que darte permiso? – le dijo sin abrir los ojos

- No. Es mi representante desde hace siglos y no he tenido nada que ver con ella nunca – contestó rápido él.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me lo dices?

- Porque quiero saber si no te importa que haga saber que estoy saliendo contigo. Me niego a salir de nuevo como soltero cotizado y que te enfades conmigo.

- ¿En que me afecta a mí?

- En el comunicado que haga a la prensa necesito un nombre… ¿quieres que me lo invente? – ella abrió los ojos

- Pero si haces eso ¿nadie vendrá a hacerme fotos o perseguirme verdad?

- Le diré a Paula que se encargue de eso… pero necesito saber si quieres que lo haga o no lo haga…

- ¿Y tiene que ser mañana? ¿No dejas que me lo piense?

- ¿Qué te lo pienses? ¿Qué tienes que pensar?

- No quiero tener a la prensa detrás de mi Rick.

- No soy tan importante Kate, y lo hago por ti. Esas listas salen en septiembre…

- Esta bien, pero dile a Paula que no quiero a nadie detrás de mi. Soy policía, necesito proteger mi identidad.

- No te preocupes… después iré a ver a mi abogado.

- ¿Abogado o abogada? –le inquirió ella

- Abogado…

- ¿También tengo que darte permiso? – le dijo ella relajada de nuevo en su baño.

- Tienes que firmar las escrituras de propiedad de esta casa Kate, me las ha enviado y las tengo en casa, mañana pasare por la comisaria y me las firmas.

- Aún no puedo creer que me hayas regalado esta casa…

- Pues mañana lo tendrás por escrito – le dijo él.

Ella se incorporó en el baño y dándose la vuelta busco su boca, juntándola con la suya y recibiendo las caricias urgentes de él, acabando con ambos sobre la cama.

Los meses de verano pasaron muy deprisa para Castle. En tan sólo dos meses y dos semanas tuvo listo un nuevo libro. Se concentraba cada día, desde por la mañana, cuando Kate abandonaba la cama, hasta la hora de ir a buscarla hasta comisaria o de preparar la cena y el baño para ella. El segundo día que él durmió en casa de Kate tras dejar de ir por la comisaría, se levantó y ella ya se había marchado a trabajar sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta y dejándole una nota y un sobre en la almohada: "_Buenos días mi amor. Levántate ya y ponte a escribir, no te hagas el remolón. Te amo_". Cuando él abrió el sobre, descubrió que ella le había hecho una copia de las llaves de su casa, y en otra nota le decía: "_Espero que te guste el llavero…"_ . Y él sonrió al descubrir que era una réplica en plata de unas esposas de policía, a la que le faltaba una parte, sólo eran la mitad de unas esposas, las miró y descubrió que tenían un mecanismo para enganchar la otra mitad que sin dudar él pensó que llevaría ella. Y acertó. Días después y en un descuido de ella, él añadió en su llavero las llaves de su loft.

Pasaron algunos fines de semana en su casa de los Hamptons, y mientras ella se relajaba al sol, o en la piscina o el mar, él escribía sin dejarle leer absolutamente nada, "_trae mala suerte_" le decía para que ella no insistiese más y ella le respetaba. Se regalaban absolutamente todas las noches, que sólo les pertenecían a ellos, incluso les habían respetado los asesinos, que habían decidido matar de noche en otras partes de la ciudad donde no era Kate quien tenía que acudir.

El 31 de agosto, a las 11 de la mañana, Richard apareció en la 12, pasó inadvertido para Esposito y Ryan, concentrados en el ordenador del primero buscando una pista de su caso, Sarah levantó la cabeza y cuando él le hizo un gesto con el dedo sobre los labios en señal de silencio, ella le sonrió sin dejar de mirarle, y encantada de ser espectadora de ese momento que Castle sin duda iba a dedicar a Beckett.

Él se acercó hasta su mesa, donde ella estaba concentrada en acabar con el papeleo, al día siguiente empezaba su periodo de estudio, y tenía que acabar todo antes de poder irse. Tres días después entraría en quirófano. No se percató, seguro que porque no lo esperaba allí, de su presencia, y cuando él le dejó sobre la mesa el vaso de su café preferido, ella sin levantar la vista sonrió, sabiendo que era él, su aroma le delataba.

- No sabes lo que echo de menos esto – le dijo mirándole y cogiendo el vaso para darle un sorbo.

- Ya queda menos inspectora – le contestó él inclinándose para darle un suave beso.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó mientras él se sentaba en la silla Castle.

- Vengo a cumplir un trato… - ella le miró curiosa, y el sacó de una bolsa de papel un ejemplar de un libro y se lo tendió – acabo de recogerlo en la imprenta.

Ella miró la portada, totalmente negra, con un dragón rojo que emitía fuego en relieve sobre la misma. "La caída del dragón"

- ¿Un trato? ¿Con quien? – le preguntó curiosa

- Con ella – y él señalo con la cabeza a Gates – lee el resumen de la parte de atrás mientras hablo con Gates – le dijo dejándola boquiabierta.

Él se levantó volviendo a besarla en los labios y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Gates. Kate le vio entrar, cerrar la puerta y sentarse y como le daba a Gates otro ejemplar de su libro. Ella le dio la vuelta para leer el resumen. Este no era un libro sobre Nikki Heat, él había escrito un libro sobre la corrupción de Powell y como había afectado a la policía…

Ella abrió el libro, y leyó la dedicatoria:

"_A ti, a tu personalidad, a tu fuerza y tu coraje y a todos los pequeños detalles que me enamoran aún más cada día. Este libro es tuyo, porque si eres quien eres, es por todo esto y por tu empeño de descubrir la verdad. Te amo Kate_"

Kate levantó la mirada del libro y se encontró con los ojos de Sarah, que la miraban afables y no pudo más que sonreírla, aunque desde su ojo se deslizaba una lágrima y caía en esa primera hoja del libro que Richard no le había dicho que estaba escribiendo. Pero no se sintió mal por ello, al contrario, supuso que era una sorpresa, aunque le intrigaba saber que clase de trato tenía con Gates. Kate fue a la última página, donde sabía que él escribía los agradecimientos de sus libros.

"_Durante el largo camino de mi vida, me he encontrado con personas a las que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que agradecerles algo. La sorpresa viene cuando desde el primero momento piensas que jamás tendrás nada que agradecerle a alguien, simplemente porque no te ha caído bien, o tú no le has resultado simpático, y al final esa persona resulta que ha dado la vuelta a tu relación con ella, demostrando que tienes que agradecerle mucho más que al resto. Por eso GRACIAS en mayúsculas a Victoria, por tu apoyo, tu confianza, consejo y protección. Espero no haberte defraudado con este libro._

_Y ahora al resto, a esos que siempre tendré que agradecerles formar parte de mi vida._

_Gracias Javi, por ser su hermano mayor, por seguirla incondicionalmente y cubrir su espalda. Gracias Kevin, por hacer lo que tenías que hacer. Sin vosotros dos, no sé que hubiese pasado y donde estaríamos hoy._

_Gracias Lanie, huracán Lanie, que pasaste desarmando motivos y pensamientos y poniéndole las cosas en su verdadero lugar, cuento contigo para que lo sigas haciendo..._

_Gracias Martha por tus grandes consejos. Gracias Alexis por tu preocupación por mi, sé que me quieres mucho._

_Gracias Roy… donde quiera que estés, porque protegiste con tu vida lo que yo más amo de la mía._

_Gracias a Paula por aguantar todas mis locuras y en especial las de esta primavera y gracias Gina, por tu paciencia en mi falta de puntualidad._

_Gracias al Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Aunque a veces os cueste, gracias por protegernos de vosotros mismos._

_Gracias a mis amigos, porque todos me aportáis pequeños detalles (debería de excluir a los que jugáis a Póker conmigo, que en vez de aportar me limpiáis…)_

_Y por último, gracias a ti, mi amor, porque sin ti, yo no sería yo…."_

La mano de él se posó en su hombro y ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

- ¿Hablamos? – le dijo

- Si – y se levantó para ir a la sala de descanso.

Espo y Ryan se dieron cuenta que él estaba allí e intentaron llamar su atención, pero Sarah les calmó, era su momento. De Kate y de Richard. Y ella les conminó a que les dejasen en paz.

Antes de que Kate le hiciese ninguna pregunta, Richard se adelantó y mientras cerraba la puerta le dijo:

- Gates encontró el manuscrito que estaba escribiendo Joyce Loods cuando recibió los documentos de Smith. Parecía que ella quería dar el gran salto del periodismo y estaba escribiendo una novela en la que dejaba bastante mal a todo el cuerpo – ella le miraba en silencio – Cuando lo leyó, pensó que Joyce no sabía nada de vosotros, y se le ocurrió que debería de ser yo quien lo escribiese, dado que lo he vivido en primera persona y que llevo trabajando con vosotros todo este tiempo. Ella confiaba en mi para escribirlo.

- ¿Y cual era el trato Castle? – le preguntó ella sin rencor pero muy seria.

- Debía de escribirlo antes que nadie pudiese adelantarse, y lo he hecho en dos meses

- ¿Y su parte del trato? – ella le preguntaba tranquila, pero seria… él se acercó y la cogió la cara con ambas manos.

- Dos meses míos de trabajo, dos meses tuyos de descanso para tu operación.

- ¿Por qué siempre me metes en tus tratos Castle? – le dijo suavemente.

- Porque te amo Kate. Quería sorprenderte con este libro. Es tu caso. Es tu vida.

- No debes de amarme mucho cuando esos meses de descanso estoy obligada a estudiar…

- Eso no es cosa mía, ella tenía que buscar alguna excusa …

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que presentarme al examen?

- ¿No querrás hacer eso verdad? – le dijo con pánico en su cara - ¿Por qué?

- Y ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?

- Porque ella tiene planes para ti, por ti, que no debes quedarte donde estas, Kate, tu vales… no me digas ahora que no vas a presentarte… - ella suspiró

- Vaya trato… la próxima vez me lo cuentas para que te diga que debes acordar… tus tratos me traen problemas Castle, trataste con Smith y aparte de casi matarme a mi, le mataron a él, acuerdas con Gates mi descanso y en vez de descanso es trabajo… no te quedes ahí parado como un tonto, al menos abrázame…

- ¿Estas muy enfadada? – le dijo apretándola contra él

- No puedo estarlo – le contestó ella muy suavemente – no me dejas estarlo… tu dedicatoria, tus agradecimientos…

- ¿Te ha gustado? – ella se separo de su abrazó y le miró

- Si… mucho… muchísimo… - le dijo besándole

**7 de Noviembre de 2012**

El examen de Kate se había retrasado quince días más, lo tendría en una semana. Como cada día, desde que se había puesto a estudiar, ambos se sentaban cerca, ella estudiando, el escribiendo la nueva novela de Nikki Heat, que había retrasado por la entrega de "La caída del dragón" que había sido todo un éxito y le estaba reportando grandes ingresos, aunque él había pospuesto toda clase de promociones a después del examen de ella. Ahora, ella estaba sentada de lado sobre el sofá de Richard, con las piernas estiradas encima y él estaba en el suelo, escribiendo en su portátil con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y con su cabeza sobre el costado de ella, que le acariciaba el pelo mientras estudiaba. Prácticamente vivían en la casa de él, puesto que ni Alexis ni Martha estaban mucho por allí, y allí tenían lo que necesitaban… más silencio que en casa de ella y el gimnasio para que Kate no perdiese su forma. La operación había sido un éxito y estaba completamente recuperada. La nueva novela iba bastante adelantada, incluso la repasaban juntos y ella le corregía en dato policiales s en los que él no había acertado del todo. Los estudios de Kate iban muy bien, estaba aprobando todos los exámenes de prueba que llegaban hasta sus manos. Se dedicaban todo el día a estudiar y escribir (bueno casi todo) y sólo se permitían distracciones después de al menos diez horas al día de estudio y escritura. Entonces ambos se convertían y hacían las cosas más dispares, desde salir a bailar a los locales más "in" del momento, donde se provocaban celos mutuamente acercándose a otras personas, como cenar tranquilamente en el sofá de su casa y ver una película abrazados, o salir a un restaurante, ir al cine o al teatro. Aunque en los últimos días, lo que más les gustaba era enfundarse en trajes de cuero negro y salir a toda velocidad en la moto de él a recorrer los rincones de aquella gran ciudad de noche, turnándose al conducirla y haciéndolo a gran velocidad si el tráfico de la madrugaba lo permitía. Batman y Catwoman, Catwoman y Batman.

Se oyó un tintineo de llaves y se abrió la puerta de la casa, apareciendo Martha.

- Hola chicos –les dijo y ellos la miraron

- Hola madre ¿tú por aquí? – le dijo Richard – ¿ya has dejado a ese nuevo novio tuyo?

- No querido, pero empieza a hacer frío y necesito ropa, no tengo todo mi armario en casa de Lester.

- ¿Qué tal te va Martha? – preguntó Kate sin dejar de revolver el pelo de Richard.

- Todo perfecto querida… He revisado el correo y he encontrado esta carta para vosotros – les dijo entregándoles un sobre que venía a nombre de los dos – Lester esta en doble fila, voy a por mi abrigo y me voy enseguida…

- Vale madre… - dijo sin hacer mucho caso -¿Qué es esto? – le dijo entregando el sobre a Kate

- No lo sé… Kate Beckett y Richard Castle…. –leyó ella – ¿lo abro?

- Claro – y ella rompió el sobre mientras él seguía tecleando en su ordenador.

- Vaya…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él.

- Me va a tocar pedirle otro favorcito a Gates…

- ¿Por qué? – le dijo él girándose - ¿Qué es?

- La invitación a la boda de Jimmy y Harry… finalmente se casan en Londres

- ¿Cuándo?

- En un mes… el 8 de diciembre… ¿hoy estamos a 7 no?

- Si, estamos a 7 de noviembre – le dijo él.

- Chicos – dijo Martha bajando por las escaleras – yo ya me marcho – se acercó a ellos para besarlos – Que bonito – dijo al ver la invitación - ¿vais de boda?

- Si… - contestó Kate – a Londres…

- Vaya – contestó Martha – bueno, así os tomáis un descanso… me voy…. – les dijo y se despidió de nuevo desde la puerta.

Richard dejó su portátil a un lado irguiéndose un poco e inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás, sobre las piernas de Kate, mirándola. Ella dejó sus apuntes y llevó sus manos a la cara de él, volviendo a jugar con su pelo y recorriendo su mandíbula con un dedo de otra mano.

- ¿Por qué me miras así Ricky? – le dijo ella y él sonrío

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy verdad?

- 7 de Noviembre… en una semana tengo el examen

- ¿Nada más? – ella le miró intrigada

- No sé… ¿Qué más? –le dijo haciéndose la interesante y sabiendo a que se refería él.

- Parece mentira Kate, que tenga que ser yo quien recuerde estas cosas… - le dijo fingiendo indignarse

- ¿El que? – le preguntó ella risueña

- Hoy hace seis meses que estamos juntos ¿Lo habías olvidado? – ella se puso a reír

- Claro que no, tonto… - le dijo agachándose para besarle y riendo por la forma que lo hacia… estaban de lado y más que besarle parecía que le hacía la respiración boca a boca.

- Kate…- él pensó que precisamente ahora era el momento oportuno…

- Dime – le dijo sin parar de darle besos en la cara

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – le soltó él de repente y ella paró de darle besos, irguiendo su cabeza

Sus mentes viajaron a Delfos cinco meses atrás…. _¿La mujer a la que amo, si le doy el tiempo suficiente, confiará en mí y se casará conmigo cuando se lo pida? Los dioses creen que con el tiempo suficiente y el comportamiento adecuado, ellos … ellos te serán… seguramente te serán favorables._

- Kate… - la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos y de su mirada perdida en el sofá

- Si… – le dijo ella mirándole

- Kate, cielo, te he hecho una pregunta… y esta vez creo que era bastante clara-le dijo maldiciéndose por no haberse arrodillado y haberle ofrecido el anillo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardado esperando ese momento.

- Y yo te he contestado mi amor, te acabo de decir que si… -le dijo inclinándose de nuevo hasta su boca – Si. Me quiero casar contigo Rick – y ella pudo ver un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, y él en los de ella.


	41. Chapter 41

**EPILOGO**

**Verano 2032**

_King George Hotel Palace, Atenas. Suite presidencial._

Ella se despertó primero. Estaban en Atenas, habían llegado el día anterior, estaban en la misma habitación que entonces. Él la abrazaba por la espalda, como todas las noches desde hacía veinte años. Ella se giró para mirarle dormir. Habían pasado muchos años, pero él no había perdido su atractivo, al contrario, había ganado con la edad, como los grandes actores de Holywood y las pequeñas arrugas que surcaban su rostro le hacían mucho más interesante, sobre todo para muchas de las lectoras jovencitas que acudían a sus eventos, y que él siempre trataba como si fuesen sus hijas. Seguía siendo un escritor de éxito, sus libros siempre estaban en las listas de los más vendidos "_y estarán ahí porque mi musa sigue conmigo_" decía siempre que le preguntaban en alguna entrevista por su secreto para mantener sus libros en lo alto de las listas. Ella viajó mentalmente hasta el día que él la pidió que se casasen, y no pudo resistir darle un beso. Él se movió, arrugó la nariz, susurro entre dientes "te amo Kate" y siguió durmiendo. Ella siguió recordando aquella época, como había aprobado su examen de ascenso con un solo fallo que le restó un punto en su examen obteniendo un 999, y como Gates la dijo que ella dirigiría homicidios. Recordó como él se estuvo metiendo con ella por ese fallo, que no era más que una mala interpretación del examinador, que en vez de leer arrival había leído allival y no dio por perfecto el artículo que pedían que detallase. Richard la compró un libro escolar para practicar caligrafía, puesto que le decía que nunca había escrito bien las erres y ella le amenazó con su pistola. No obstante, y pese a es fallo, aún nadie había superado su nota en un examen para teniente, y eso pese a que habían pasado ya veinte años. Y ahora estaban ahí… repitiendo el viaje que habían hecho veinte años antes, Venecia, Grecia, Paris y dejando para el final Londres, donde Harry y Jimmy les esperaban.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un pequeño torbellino de cabellos largos y casi albinos entró en la habitación

- Kristen, cariño – le dijo a la niña – ven aquí – le dijo tomando en brazos a la pequeña de tres años y subiéndola a la cama.

Kate la abrazó besándola. Era una pequeña preciosa, de carita redonda y preciosos ojos azules y un pelo casi blanco que le recordaba a la abuela de la pequeña.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – la niña la miró sonriendo y Kate volvió a besarla con ternura.

La pequeña comenzó a jugar con la cadena de Kate y se llevó una manita a los ojos restregándolos y se metió el pulgar de la otra mano en su boca, dando signos de sueño, Kate la tumbó en la cama, entre ella y Richard, y la niña se giró hacía él, tocándole la cara. Kate les miraba cuando oyó un par de suaves golpes en la puerta.

- Perdona Kate – le dijo Alexis bajito asomándose a la puerta - ¿esta mi torbellino por aquí?

Kate le señaló a la niña, que parecía querer dormir un rato. Kate le hizo una seña para que no se la llevase. Se levantó y se puso un pantalón de pijama. Habían pasado veinte años, pero ella no había perdido la figura, que bajo una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y ese pantalón seguía luciendo desde siempre.

- Deja que duerma un rato con su abuelo… ya sabes como adora tu padre a su princesita – le dijo mientras salían a la terraza donde estaba la piscina privada de la habitación.

- Lo siento Kate, salió corriendo cuando yo hablaba con su padre por teléfono. ¿Te ha despertado?

- No Alexis, ya estaba despierta, y si lo hubiese hecho, sería una bonita forma de despertar. ¿Y Marthy? ¿No estaba contigo?

- No. Bajó al gimnasio hace una hora.

- ¿Al gimnasio? – preguntó Kate extrañada

- Eso dijo… ¿Por qué?

- Algo trama… no es normal que vaya al gimnasio y menos a estas horas – dijo mirando el viejo reloj de su padre y viendo que no eran más que las nueve y media – No puedo con ella Alexis, este último año esta siendo agotadora.

- Bueno, esta en la edad tonta… ya sabes…

- No sabes lo que agradezco que accedieses a venir, se negaba a venir con nosotros, quería quedarse con tu abuela y aunque Martha accedió cuando ella se lo pidió, ya no esta para cuidarla. Cuando le dijimos que venías, le faltó tiempo para preparar la ropa que iba a llevarse.

- Ya… la abuela la adora… ya lo sabes, aunque no pueda con ella hará lo que le pida.

- Si, entiendo que la quiera, pero no debe ceder a sus chantajes.

- Marthy es como papá…

- No Alexis, si fuese como tu padre no me preocuparía… tu padre fue un gamberro, pero con buen fondo, nada más. Ella es como yo y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.

- ¿Cómo tú? – preguntó asombrada Alexis – tú no eres así… nunca has sido así…

- Deberías hablar con mi padre – le dijo riendo – me dice que tengo lo que merezco…

- Pues quizá cambie como tú…

- Espero que lo haga, y rápido, pero no por la misma razón por lo que lo hice yo – dijo Kate nostálgica.

- No, espero que no…

- ¿Y Brandon?

- Está en Boston, resolviendo no sé que caso, ya sabes los del FBI no hablan de sus casos – Kate la sonrió- me ha confirmado que se irá a Londres la semana que viene, tiene que arreglar no se qué papeles relacionados con su título de Lord, ya sabes cosas de ingleses, y ya que iremos a ver a Harry y Jimmy aprovechará para ir…

- Recuerdo lo claro que tenía con doce años lo que quería ser de mayor… -le dijo a Alexis mirándola divertida

- Ya se lo que estas pensando Kate, sigues preguntándome con la mirada como pude acabar casándome con el hijo de Jimmy y Harry ¿verdad?

- Me sorprendió… vuestra diferencia de edad… tu siempre has sido tan madura… y … él tiene seis años menos que tú…

- Tu te llevas siete años con papá… ¿Qué más da quien haya nacido antes?

- Tengo que reconocer que supiste elegir – le dijo riendo – yo tendré un abuelito en mi cama y tu un jovencito– le dijo riendo

- Me temo Lady Kristen – la llamaba así, al fin y al cabo era hija de un Lord inglés - que tu madre y la madrastra de Blancanieves están criticándome… - dijo Richard a la niña que sostenía en brazos mientras salía a la terraza y le daba un beso en la cabeza a su hija y otro en los labios a su mujer.

- Vamos Rick, solo hablábamos de tu edad… - le dijo Kate revolviendo el pelo de la niña, idéntico al de Harry.

- Creo haberte demostrado más de una vez que la edad no pasa por mi – contestó él girándose para sonreír a la recién llegada – hola cariño, ya tengo a todas mis chicas juntas…

- Hola papá – le dijo acercándose y dando un beso a su padre y a su sobrina

- ¿De donde vienes Marthy? – le inquirió Kate.

- Buenos días a ti también mamá – le dijo molesta mientras se acercaba a su hermana para darle un beso.

- Responde a tu madre cariño – le dijo Richard temiendo que aquello podría convertirse una vez más en otra de las broncas entre Kate y su hija.

- Estaba en el gimnasio mamá – le dijo mientras le daba un beso a su madre

- ¿Y que es lo que tiene de interesante ese gimnasio Marthy? – le preguntó su madre entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada…

- Espero que ese "nada" tenga tu edad – le dijo Kate y su hija sopló retirando uno de sus rizos castaños de su cara - ¿me estas oyendo? – le dijo Kate enfrentando sus ojos a los de su hija, pareciendo que se miraba en un espejo, pues eran exactamente iguales.

- Te oigo, mamá, te oigo… - le dijo resignada y haciendo una mueca de complicidad a su padre.

Martha Johanna era un calco exacto a su madre. Y no sólo físicamente, era inteligente, obstinada, valiente, decidida y aunque había sido una niña modelo, las hormonas adolescentes la estaban revolucionando, últimamente había cambiado sus excelentes notas por calificaciones mediocres, sus horas de estudio por horas al teléfono y al ordenador con sus amigas, había cambiado completamente su armario, había pasado de ser obediente a rebelarse por todo y Kate sabía bien lo que podía llegar a hacer su hija, mirando lo que había hecho ella en el pasado… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que creciese lo más rápido posible y se tranquilizase volviendo a su formalidad, tal y como ella lo hizo en su día. Acababa de cumplir trece años.

- Esto es culpa tuya – le dijo Kate a Richard – la has consentido demasiado

- ¿Yo? Sabes de sobra que no tengo la culpa, ganaron tus genes – le contestó el divertido.

Richard sabía que parte de la culpa podía ser suya, puesto que malcrió a su hija todo lo que pudo. Le recordaba tanto a ella, era como Kate pero en niña, hasta repetía sus gestos y él deseaba que creciese feliz y darle todos los mimos que no tuvo su madre durante los trece largos años que ella se empeñó en vivir para vengarse del asesino de su madre. Y Kate veía en su hija un reflejo de ella misma y sabía que Richard tenía razón, no se puede luchar contra los genes.

- ¡Vale ya! estáis hablando de mí y estoy delante – resolvió Marthy que se había sentado junto a su hermana mayor, a la que adoraba.

- Buenos días gente – dijo el muchacho saliendo a la terraza tan sólo vestido con sus calzoncillos y cogiendo a Kristen de los brazos de su abuelo - ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez la niña mimada? – dijo mirando a Marthy y besando a Kristen

- Cállate idiota – le contestó Marthy – como tú siempre haces lo que te da la gana…

- Será porque yo casi tengo dieciocho años niñata – le contestó el chico jugando con la niña – y no voy acosando a los monitores del gimnasio

- Chris, esta me la pagas – le advirtió la chica mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban, pero ya era demasiado tarde, miró a su madre que la miraba con ojos inquisidores.

- Ya hablaremos tu y yo a solas de esto, Martha – le dijo Kate, y la chica supo que traería consecuencias, siempre que su madre le llamaba así, traía consecuencias.

- Ha llamado tu hijo – le dijo Chris a Richard mientras le daba un beso

- Mi hijo – le dijo Richard a Chris

- Bueno, tu otro hijo... ya sabes, ese que no soy yo... – le respondió mientras besaba a su madre y a su hermana mayor

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sean para que llame por teléfono? ¿No estaba contigo en la habitación? – preguntó preocupada Kate

- Mami, ese hijo preferido tuyo es tan tonto que esta mañana salió a correr hasta Marathon, ya sabes, quería cubrir la distancia y emular a Filípides… - contestó Chris soltando su pelo de entre los dedos de su sobrina – y cuando ha llegado allí le han dicho que hoy es festivo y no hay autobús de vuelta hasta Atenas.

- Voy a vestirme y tú me acompañaras a por tu hermano – le dijo Richard a Chris

- ¡Eh! ¡eh!… yo pretendía seguir durmiendo – dijo el chico enfrentando sus verdes ojos a los de su padre.

- Chris, por favor, acompaña a tu padre – le pidió Kate

- Esta bien – no podía resistir cumplir los deseos de su madre – ¿debería ducharme antes no? – dejó a su sobrina en los brazos de su hermana pequeña y se lanzó a la piscina salpicando a todos.

Christopher era el segundo hijo de Richard y Kate. Su físico era idéntico al de su hermana pequeña salvo el color del pelo que ni era tan claro como el de su padre, ni tan oscuro como el de su madre y ligeramente rizado, alto, delgado, los mismos ojos verdes de su madre y hermana, pero su carácter era el mismo de su padre. Un gamberro de buen corazón, un simpático caradura al que las chicas perseguían y a las que él daba boleto cuando le apetecía, un buen estudiante aunque nadie entendía de donde sacaba el tiempo para poder alcanzar esas notas, pues nadie le veía nunca estudiar, ocupado en salir con sus amigos. Era inteligente, terco y valiente como su madre. Sus risas resonaban siempre por la casa, bromeando y haciendo que todos perdonasen sus bromas cuando les ponía cara de cachorrillo abandonado y repartía besos y abrazos. Cumpliría dieciocho años en diciembre. Estaba decidido a seguir los pasos de su madre y convertirse en policía, aunque Kate intentaba convencerle de lo contrario. Pese a picar a su hermana pequeña, hacía todo lo posible por protegerla, él y Sean eran los eternos guardianes de su hermana por la que sentían verdadera pasión.

Sean era el hijo mayor de la pareja. Había cumplido dieciocho años en febrero. Los dos hermanos se llevaban apenas 10 meses de diferencia de edad. Kate se quedó embarazada en el tiempo que su ginecólogo le marcó como tiempo de descanso, como ella decía, estuvo casi dos años embarazada, y estar embarazada con un bebé de meses en el regazo resultó algo agotador. Así que, se tomaron con calma volver a tener un hijo, aunque Richard le insistía que quería una niña que fuese como ella y a la que poder poner el nombre que él eligiese, puesto que antes de nacer Sean, habían pactado que los nombres de niño los pondría ella y los de niña los elegiría él. Cinco años después y tras un aborto de Kate, nació Martha Johanna, Marthy para su familia, Jo para sus amigos. Richard se deshizo con su niña. Tal y como él la había prometido, él se había hecho cargo de los niños cuando ella había vuelto a su trabajo, él se encargaba de ellos durante el día, y ella se ocupaba cuando volvía a casa, aunque a veces eso representaba que Richard tenía que hacerse cargo también de ella, que acababa agotada, y él terminaba sacándola de la habitación de sus hijos y llevándola en brazos dormida hasta su cama casi todas las noches.

En cuanto a Sean, era el calco de su padre. Era más alto que Chris, de complexión fuerte, el mismo color de pelo y de ojos de su padre, incluso reía igual que él con sus ojos… Sean era el hijo ideal, un estudiante modelo, muy responsable y cariñoso, preocupado únicamente por sus estudios y por el equipo de atletismo al que pertenecía. Tímido con las chicas, aunque estas no le daban tregua, pero él las esquivaba, su plan era la universidad, quería estudiar periodismo o quizá literatura o tal vez ambas, estaba dispuesto a ser el segundo escritor de la casa. Desde el principio vieron que Sean y Alexis eran exactamente iguales. Todos acusaban a Kate de tener preferencia por Sean entre sus tres hijos, y ella misma se reconocía a veces, que tal vez fuese así, y que le consentía y mimaba pues le recordaba tanto a Richard que no podía evitarlo, le defendía ante sus hermanos y su padre, de la misma forma que Richard lo hacía con Marthy. En cuanto a Chris, no quedaba exento de defensores, porque todos le adoraban, su madre porque su picardía y caradura le recordaba a Richard, su padre porque veía en él todos los rasgos de Kate. Sean porque Chris era su consejero y su mejor amigo y Marthy porque aunque se metiese con ella, era el único capaz de entenderla. Alexis porque quería a sus tres hermanos por igual. Kate y Richard sabían que Chris era la mezcla perfecta de ambos. Y Chris adoraba a toda su familia aunque su hermana pequeña y su madre eran su debilidad.

Richard y Chris se marcharon en el monovolumen de alquiler para ir a buscar a Sean, mientras el resto de la familia se dispuso a desayunar en la terraza.

- Oye mamá – le dijo Marthy a Kate - ¿esa foto tuya que tiene papá en su despacho la hicisteis aquí? Le dijo la chica mirando la piscina y al fondo el eterno Parthenon.

- Si – contestó Kate recordando aquel día y como se vio sorprendida al verle tirado en el suelo de la terraza enfocándola mientras ella emergía del agua – me la hizo tu padre aquí una noche que…

- No sigas mamá… no quiero saberlo – le dijo la chica levantando la mano y Alexis la miró echándose a reír.

- ¡Marthy! – le dijo Kate – pero…

- ¡Pues si les llegas a pillar en la cama como lo hice yo! – dijo una divertida Alexis – Kate tendrías que haberte visto la cara cuando al día siguiente papá me hizo entrar en la habitación ¿recuerdas? Estabas completamente roja… - Alexis volvió a reír – no sabías si salir huyendo de allí o intentar esconderte bajo las sábanas…

- ¿Te acuerdas de eso? – le dijo Kate recordando ese momento y volviendo a notar el rubor en sus mejillas –esperaba que lo hubieses olvidado…

- Bueno vale ya ¿no? hay niñas delante…. – dijo Marthy

- ¿Y una de esas niñas eres tú? – le dijo su madre – porque si es así creo que tendrás que comportarte como tal y no volver a bajar a escondidas al gimnasio para intentar ligar con el monitor.

- Oh vamos mamá… es tan guapo ¿verdad Alexis?

- Marthy a mi no me metas… deberías estar pensando en como arreglar el desastre de curso que has tenido este año y no en un monitor griego, por muy guapo que sea, y que por cierto si que lo es – dijo Alexis

- Deberías hacer caso a Alexis. Eres la única de tus tres hermanos que ha sacado tan malas notas a tu edad.

- He aprobado mamá… ¿no es suficiente?

- No – dijeron a la vez Alexis y Kate.

La chica decidió callarse, no estaba su padre para defenderla y seguro que salía perdiendo si seguía discutiendo con su madre y su hermana.

Dos horas después, Richard y sus dos hijos entraban en la habitación. Kate y las chicas estaban en la piscina, el calor ya había comenzado a caldear Atenas, y el incidente con Sean les había impedido salir a visitar la Acrópolis como era la intención de Richard y Kate, lo mejor era pasar allí la mañana, ya saldrían por la tarde a visitar algún museo.

Kate les vio llegar, estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina, con las piernas dentro y sujetando a Kristen que chapoteaba feliz mientras Alexis y Marthy nadaban. Se incorporó y entrego la niña a Chris, que ya se había quitado la camisa y las zapatillas deportivas y tomó el lugar de su madre en el borde de la piscina jugando con la niña. Kate se acercó a Sean y le retiró el despeinado flequillo de la frente, al igual que lo había hecho mil veces con su padre.

- Pero hijo… ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así? Sin avisar… ¿y si te hubiese pasado algo? – le dijo besando su mejilla

- Tranquila mamá – le dijo él respondiendo el beso de su madre – llevaba el móvil

- ¿El móvil va a salvarte de ser atropellado por algún conductor que no te viese?

- Nadie ha atropellado a nadie mamá. Estoy bien, mírame – le dijo dándose la vuelta por completo.

- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo

- Además papá ya me ha regañado suficiente.

- No te estoy regañando cariño… solo quiero que entiendas nuestra preocupación y si tu padre te ha regañado es porque estaba tan preocupado como yo.

Kate le miró, el clon de Richard, miró sus ojos, esos ojos con la misma mirada de su padre y su hermana Alexis, sólo que Sean no ponía ojitos de gato con botas de Sherk para que ella le perdonase, él y Marthy no recurrían a esa mirada para pedir perdón, ellos tres asumían los errores y cuando pedían perdón lo hacían sin recurrir a ningún tipo de técnica para originar pena y conseguir lo que se propusiesen. Ellos tres aceptaban con valentía, adoraba eso de Sean y Marthy, se sentía orgullosa de que en eso se pareciesen a ella.

- Cariño – le dijo abrazándole y apretándose contra el muchacho, que ya era más alto que ella – no vuelvas a hacerme esto ¿vale? Avísanos siempre de a donde vas… podríamos haberte acompañado en el coche, si llega a pasarte algo… yo… nosotros…

- Lo siento mamá… no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo – le dijo y la besó en la mejilla y ella le sonrió, no podía enfadarse con él, era su niño...

Fue pasando el día y la noche se apoderó de Atenas. Disfrutaban del fresco en la terraza y poco a poco fueron retirándose cada uno a su habitación, Sean estaba agotado por la carrera y fue el primero en irse, al rato fue Marthy con Kristen en sus brazos, media hora después Chris, que no tenía sueño, les dijo que bajaba a por algo de leer a la recepción del hotel y Alexis que había dormido una larga siesta, decidió ir también a descansar. Kate le dijo a Richard que iba a ver a Sean y Marthy, y él la dijo que la esperaría dándose un baño en la piscina.

Cuando Kate y Alexis entraron en la habitación, iluminada por la suave luz de una lamparita anti miedo, vieron a Marthy dormida en su cama y a Kristen en la cuna, abrazada a su patito de peluche, pero en una extraña posición, durmiendo boca abajo y con las piernas flexionadas, parecía haberse quedado dormida mientras estaba de rodillas y que su pequeño cuerpo había caído rendido así sobre la almohada. Alexis la colocó las piernas sin que la niña se moviese lo más mínimo y cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo con la sábana, dándola un beso. Kate miraba la escena en silencio y no pudo evitar preguntar a Alexis:

- ¿Lo sabe ya Brandon? – Alexis la miró

- ¿Qué tiene que saber? – le preguntó

- Que estas otra vez embarazada… es obvio… tu cuerpo, tu cansancio, tu comida… ¿de cuanto?

- No se te pasa una ¿eh? – le dijo acercándose a Kate y abrazándola – pensaba decíroslo a todos en Londres, después de que él lo supiese. Aún no me he hecho ninguna prueba, pero tengo todos los síntomas y un retraso de casi tres semanas.

- Creo doctora, que no te hace falta hacerte ninguna prueba…

- Si… lo sé…tengo todas las pistas… llevo atendiendo embarazadas demasiado tiempo… ¿me guardas el secreto?

- ¿Con tu padre?

- No, supongo que no podrás, pero si con el resto… no quiero que Brandon sea el último en enterarse.

- No te preocupes. Solo espero que si es chico no le llames Robert … - Alexis soltó una carcajada

- Sabes que me encantó Crepúsculo… pero no, si es chico será su padre quien elija…

Kate se acercó a la cuna de Kristen arrodillándose delante y dándole un beso a la pequeña.

- Y deja que nos ocupemos estos días de este torbellino –le dijo acariciándole la cara- ya bastante tienes con este viaje y el calor. Kristen tiene tres tíos llenos de energía, por no hablar de su abuelo y por supuesto me tienes a mí…

- Kate, tu eres su abuela y no me gusta que te excluyas. Has sido más madre para mí que la mía, quiero mucho a mi madre, pero ya sabes que sólo esta para las diversiones, en los momentos duros, tu has sido quien ha estado a mi lado.

- Abuela – le dijo Kate – entre estos tres y tú me estáis haciendo mayor – le dijo señalando a Marthy

- No te preocupes tanto por ella, es una buena chica, se le pasará… - Kate deslizó sus rodillas por el suelo hasta ponerse junto a la cabeza de su hija.

- Si supiese por un momento lo mal que lo pase hasta que por fin me quedé embarazada, no me provocaría tanto con su comportamiento. Fue una niña tan deseada… - le confesó Kate, aunque Alexis ya lo sabía.

- Ya verás como cambia.

- Pensé que jamás –dijo acariciando la cara de su hija y retirándole un par de bucles de la cara – pensé que jamás – repitió- volvería a quedarme embarazada después del aborto… fue tan duro…

- Lo sé Kate – le dijo Alexis acercándose y agachándose junto a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla – pero si la naturaleza pensó que no debía seguir adelante, fue por algo…

- Si ella supiese todo lo que la queremos… todo lo que yo quiero a mi niña… - dijo mientras la miraba y acariciaba la cara.

- Ya se dará cuenta… todos nos damos cuenta…

- Espero que no haga demasiadas locuras hasta que pase eso... - le dijo mirando a su hija con ternura y besándola en la frente – métete ya en la cama Alexis, cuando Kristen se despierte llévala a nuestra habitación ¿vale? - Kate se incorporó volviendo a besar a su hija y saliendo de la habitación.

Alexis se cambió y se metió en la cama.

- Espero que no se te ocurra comentar nada de lo que has oído esta noche Marthy – le dijo a la chica.

No recibió ninguna contestación.

- Vamos, sé de sobra que estas despierta y lo has oído todo. No soy tu madre, no puedes engañarme, soy especialista en hacerme la dormida.

- ¿Y que podía hacer? – le contestó la chica- Hubiese sido peor abrir los ojos…

- Nada… hacer lo que estabas haciendo. Pero jamás se te ocurra decirle nada de todo esto, lo pasó fatal aquellos meses, y papá también… por un momento pensó que volvería a recluirse en sí misma de nuevo.

- Me alegro de volver a ser tía… -le dijo la chica después de un rato de silencio.

- Sobre eso también debes guardar silencio, no quiero que Brandon piense que es el último en enterarse y no es una noticia para darle por teléfono…

- Tranquila, no diré nada

- Y empieza a madurar Marthy por favor, ya has oído a tu madre, todos te queremos demasiado pero Kate… ella te quiere más incluso que papá.

Marthy no dijo nada más. Secretamente pensó que debía saber que es lo que había pasado con su madre, porque todo el mundo decía que hubo una Kate antes y una después, y lo del aborto… siguió dando vueltas a todo ese tema, pensando como podría averiguarlo, y se durmió tras encontrar mentalmente a la persona que le contaría todo eso sin delatarla… su abuelo Jim…

Kate se acercó hasta la cama donde Sean dormía profundamente. Se había dejado caer boca abajo sobre la cama con la ropa que había llevado puesta por la tarde, ni siquiera se había descalzado. Kate le empezó a quitar las zapatillas y poco a poco fue presionándole para que fuese girando y poder desabrocharle la camisa y el pantalón, pudo tirar de los vaqueros pero no podía quitarle la camisa, en ese momento Sean abrió los ojos

- Mamá

- Sean, quítate la camisa cariño, no puedes dormir así – el muchacho obedeció y Kate le beso en la frente cuando volvió a apoyarse sobre la almohada.

Kate volvió a su habitación y se puso un bikini, Richard estaba sentado dentro del agua y giró su cabeza al notar como ella apagaba la luz de la habitación.

- Ven aquí – le dijo – el agua tiene la temperatura ideal.

Ella entró en el agua y se sentó entre las piernas de él, que la abrazó por la espalda besando su cuello.

- ¿Están todos dormidos? – le preguntó

- He tenido que desnudar a Sean, se había tirado sobre la cama y tenía la luz encendida.

- ¿Marthy?

- Duerme profundamente. Podría tirarse durmiendo dos o tres años, así cuando despertase quizá ya no estuviese tan revolucionada. Te juro que a veces me dan ganas de llevarla a comisaría y meterla en un calabozo donde pueda tenerla vigilada hasta los ventitres….

- Eso sería abuso de poder Capitana Beckets.

- No interfieras, sabes que tengo razón.

- Podría recordarte muchos de los consejos que me dabas cuando te contaba las cosas extrañas que hacía Alexis… y acertabas con ellos, pero ahora haces lo contrario ¿Por qué?… ¿no puedes aplicarlo porque es tu niña?

- Me preocupa tanto. A veces creo que piensa que no la quiero – le dijo con tristeza

- Eso es absurdo – le dijo apretándola más contra él – es la niña más deseada que hayan podido querer más unos padres.

- Ya, pero creo que ella no lo sabe.

- ¿Te das cuenta que cada uno de nuestros hijos a nacido por un motivo diferente? – le dijo él – Sean es el hijo del amor, nació después de todas las noches que dedicábamos a amarnos… solos tú y yo… - la besó de nuevo el cuello – Chris es el hijo de la pasión ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Qué si recuerdo? No he tenido la certeza de cuando engendramos a ninguno de ellos salvo a Chris y recuerdo la bronca de mi ginecólogo.

- Estabas preciosa… yo no podía resistirlo más… - le dijo volviendo a su cuello

- Y ella…

- Marthy es la hija soñada, la hija buscada, de los tres, la única que realmente nos esforzamos por tener. ¿Ves? – le dijo triunfal – tenemos uno de cada…

- Hablando de niños… - le dijo Kate colocando su nuca en el hombro de él recostándose para ver su cara

- No me lo digas… Alexis nos vuelve a hacer abuelos ¿verdad?

- ¿También te has dado cuenta? – le dijo sonriendo

- Claro… fui entrenado por la mejor inspectora – le dijo dándole la vuelta y haciendo que ella se sentase a horcajadas sobre él, abrazándola y comenzando a besarla.

- ¡Hola padres! – dijo Chris sacándoles del beso – Dejar lo que estéis haciendo, hay un menor delante de vosotros – dice descalzándose y quitándose a la vez la camiseta y metiéndose al agua con los pantalones tipo bermuda que llevaba puestos.

- Chris… no hagas eso… ¿acaso no tienes bañador? – dijo Kate.

- Si llego a parar a cambiarme antes de venir os hubiese pillado en peores circunstancias… ¿imaginas el trauma que podríais haberme causado, mami?

- Supongo que el mismo que me causo a mí encontrar la semana pasada en tu habitación una caja de preservativos a los que le faltaba la mitad del contenido – le contestó ella – y ya que ha salido el tema ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

- Que tomo mis precauciones – le dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla – eres demasiado joven y guapa para que yo te haga abuela, mami – Richard giró la cara para que ella no pudiese ver como no podía contener una gran sonrisa ante la respuesta de su hijo.

- Y tú no le rías la gracia Castle, te estoy viendo – le dijo Kate

- Tú tampoco debes de tomarlo tan a la tremenda cuando se lo has dicho hoy y no cuando lo encontraste – le replicó Richard.

- Bueno, ya que no tenéis que preocuparos por mí, quedaros tranquilos que tampoco hay que preocuparse por el monitor del gimnasio – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué has hecho Chris? – preguntó Kate un poco alarmada

- Naaada. Sólo nos cruzamos en recepción, y le dije que mi hermana pequeña estaba un poco "obsesionada" con él, puso cara de no saber de quien diablos le estaba hablando, hasta que le dije que tenía trece años, entonces la describió como la simpática niñita que había ido por la mañana.

- Como se entere tu hermana – le dijo Richard

- Vino a buscarle su novia, que por cierto, esa si que esta realmente buena y no él, y me dijo que no iba a buscarse ningún problema con nosotros ni con el hotel, le invité a que si baja mañana le haga trabajar duro para que no tenga ganas de volver y me dijo que sin problemas– Kate sonrió

- No deberías haberlo hecho Chris, tengo que darle un voto de confianza a tu hermana – dijo Kate – aunque confieso que me dejas más tranquila al saber que la ve como lo que es, una niñita.

- Tú y yo formaremos un gran equipo cuando trabaje contigo – le dijo a Kate guiñándole un ojo.

- No empieces Chris – le dijo Richard – no me apetece oíros discutir

- No hay nada que discutir Rick, irá a la universidad, y cuando acabe, el sabrá lo que hace, pero no pienso permitir que eche a perder esa oportunidad – dijo Kate

- ¿Y que tienes pensado que estudie? – le preguntó Chris - ¿Historia de cómo encerrar a los malos?

- Me da lo mismo lo que quieras estudiar, pero lo harás. Cuando acabes, puedes dedicarte a lo que quieras, como si quieres se acróbata del circo, pero vas a ir a la universidad, y te recomiendo que vayas revisando que carrera quieres hacer, si no quieres que la elija yo por ti, y no creo que te guste lo que tengo pensado.

- No sé porque te empeñas tanto, ni tú ni tía Sarah acabasteis la universidad y no ha pasado nada.

Sarah y Anthony se habían ganado el título de "tíos". Cuando Sean y Chris eran aún bebés, ellos se ofrecían siempre voluntarios para hacer de canguros y que Richard y Kate pudiesen salir a cenar o al cine y relajarse, y ellos agradecían ese detalle, no podían dejar a los niños con nadie más, Jenny, Lanie, Ryan y Espo estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios bebés, y no siempre podían contar con Martha y Alexis, la primera por su trabajo, y la segunda por sus estudios. Sarah había sido de gran ayuda a Kate, tanto fuera como dentro del trabajo, donde poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su presencia y a la falta de Richard, ocupado en casa con los niños y a la de Lanie y su baja por maternidad. También la echo una mano cuando nació Marthy, Sarah se llevó varios días a los niños a su casa, cuidando de ellos hasta que Kate y Richard estuvieron lo suficientemente recuperados y preparados para poder enfrentarse a los tres niños en casa.

- ¿Y acaso crees que no me arrepiento de no haber terminado? Y no voy a discutir contigo sobre lo que yo hice en el pasado, hablamos de tu futuro – le espetó Kate.

- Deberías ir a dormir Chris – le dijo su padre intentando suavizar la situación.

- Vale… prometo pensarlo mami… - le dijo y la volvió a besar en la mejilla

Chris salió del agua, se quitó el pantalón y los calzoncillos, dejándolos chorrear sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas metálicas.

- Chriiiis – le dijo su madre.

- ¿Qué? No pretenderás que entre a la habitación así y lo moje todo… no creo que tenga nada que no hayas visto ya ¿no? –le dijo sonriendo cogiendo una toalla y secándose el pelo – a ver que hacéis ahora que os dejo solos… por cierto… ¿en que año estuvisteis aquí? –preguntó el chico

- En el 2012 – contestó rápido su padre – hace veinte años ¿Por qué?

- Nada… curiosidad por saber si Sean fue creado – dijo la palabra levantando las manos y moviendo los dedos a modo de encomillado – en esta piscina… que luego parece que nos escandalizamos por encontrar cosas que no deben buscarse en los cajones de tu hijo – le dijo riendo a su madre.

- Lárgate a la cama – le dijo su padre intentando salpicarle - ¡ya!

Kate le miró mientras se alejaba desnudo hacía su habitación, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- Es igual que tú – le dijo a Richard mirándole

- De eso nada, se parece a ti, tu pelo, tus ojos, tu delgadez… – le contestó él

- En el cuerpo, pero es tan descarado y gamberro como tú, y…. ¿sabes?...

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Richard volviendo a abrazarla

- Hay una parte de su cuerpo que me encanta, porque en eso es idéntico a ti…

- ¿Ah si? – le dijo él pícaramente.

- Tiene tu mismo culo – y ambos comenzaron a reír.

La mañana siguiente Kate y Richard les dijeron que tenían que acompañarles a un lugar muy especial para ellos. Ninguno de los cuatro hermanos preguntó nada, se limitaron a prepararse y dejar que les llevasen. Salieron del hotel caminando, Richard con su nieta en los hombros, mientras Chris giraba alrededor de ellos, corriendo, saltando y tocando a su sobrina y haciéndola reír. Unos pasos por detrás, Sean abrazaba a su madre por los hombros, y ella le pasó la mano por la cintura, mientras hablaban de la historia de Atenas. Más retrasadas Alexis y Marthy hablaban de ropa, de música y de otros temas que Alexis sabía que ocupaban la mente de la adolescente.

- ¿Queda mucho papá? – preguntó Chris turnándose con él y colocando a su sobrina sobre sus hombros.

- No, en la siguiente calle – le contestó él.

Giraron a la izquierda en la siguiente calle y Richard sonrió al ver que aún seguía allí la pequeña iglesia, miró hacía atrás cruzando su mirada con Kate, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Chicos – dijo Richard haciendo que todos se juntasen – hemos llegado, entraremos en esa iglesia

- Papá – dijo Alexis – yo he estado aquí contigo ¿verdad? Yo tenía la edad de Marthy…

- Si… - estuviste aquí conmigo – y en aquella ocasión hice una petición que se cumplió. Cuando volvimos juntos – dijo cogiendo a Kate de la mano- volvimos a hacer una petición, que nos ha vuelto a ser concedida… y hoy debemos dar las gracias.

Esperaron a que las dos mujeres que estaban dentro de la pequeña iglesia saliesen y entraron ocupando el reducido espacio. Los cuatro observaron como sus padres se sentaban en silencio mirando el icono colgado en la pared, y cada uno por su lado suponiendo que rezaban en silencio.

Cuando acabaron, Richard sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño block y su pluma

- ¿Quieres pedir algo amor? – ella le cogió la mano y volvió a meter la pluma y el block en su bolsillo

- Creo que ya tenemos todo lo que podríamos pedir. ¿No crees? – y él asintió poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la pequeña iglesia.

Esperaron a que los cinco saliesen de la iglesia. Quizá sus hijos si habían hecho alguna petición, quizá no, quizá tan sólo estaban dándoles tiempo… no lo sabían y realmente no importaba, ellos acababan de cumplir con un sueño que tenían desde hacía veinte años.

- ¿Ahora me dirás lo que pediste? – Le dijo Richard a Kate abrazándola y ella le asintió.

- Pero antes quiero una foto de todos con la iglesia al fondo….

Le pidieron a un chico que les tomase la fotografía y al revisarla, Kate pensó en el marco que le pondría a esa foto de familia cuando la pusiese sobre su mesa de la comisaría, junto a la de sus dos hijos escoltando a su hermana el primer día de colegio de ésta y a la de Alexis el día de su graduación, tendría que mover un poco la foto de Richard y ella besándose bajo un puente de Venecia mientras paseaban en góndola….

Él la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras andaban de regreso al hotel

- Dime que pediste… me muero de curiosidad… han pasado veinte años…. –ella le sonrío

- Quería que no dejases pasar mucho tiempo para pedirme que me casase contigo y formar una familia a tu lado.

Él se paró en seco, abrazándola. Por delante de ellos sus dos hijos varones se lanzaban con cuidado a los brazos a su sobrina, como si fuese una pelota y provocando las risas de la niña, mientras, las dos chicas hablaban animadamente, ambos les miraron, y Richard llevó sus dedos a la cara de Kate, girándole el mentón para que lo mirase.

- ¿Recuerdas en Plaka cuando vimos como una anciana regañaba a su marido y le hacía poner una chaqueta y luego le acarició con tanto amor? – le dijo Richard.

- Me acuerdo – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Pues yo pedí envejecer así, contigo, a tu lado, con ese amor.

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar el estrecho tramo que separaban sus bocas y besarse en silencio, teniendo una vez más de banda sonora el tráfico infernal para el que aquella ciudad y por mucho tiempo que pasase, seguía sin estar preparada, y como testigos a cuatro jóvenes y una niña pequeña que se habían parado, dado la vuelta hacia ellos, mirándoles y les esperaban entre risas y silbidos… su familia….

_"Llenamos el caldero de risas y salero,  
con trajes de caricias rellenamos el ropero.  
Hicimos el aliño de sueños y de niños,  
pintamos en el cielo la bandera del cariño._

Las cosas se complican,  
si el afecto se limita a los momentos de pasión.

Subimos la montaña de riñas y batallas,  
vencimos al orgullo sopesando las palabras.

Pasamos por los puentes de celos y de historias,  
prohibimos a la mente confundirse con memorias.

Nadamos por las olas de la inercia y la rutina,  
con la ayuda del amor.  
Vivimos siempre juntos, y moriremos juntos,  
allá donde vayamos seguirán nuestros asuntos.  
No te sueltes la mano que el viaje es infinito,  
y yo cuido que el viento no despeine tu flequillo,  
y llegará el momento que las almas se confundan en un mismo corazón"

_Nacho Cano – Vivimos siempre juntos._

**_Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo._**


End file.
